Custodio mío
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea? ExB... Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes son de Sephanie Meyer, las locuras solo mías.... **_

* * *

Sumary:

Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?

* * *

**Prólogo**

Custodio mío…

_Ya no pienses más en el pasado…_ musitó sobre mi piel _ni en el presente_ la punta de su húmeda lengua recorría el filo de mi cadera _ni en el futuro…_ me estremecí cuando sus palabras hicieron temblar la piel de mi vientre, depositó un suave beso allí, un beso que me estremeció y siguió con su recorrido removiendo cada fibra en mi interior, avanzando centímetro a centímetro mientras yo luchaba entre dejarlo entrar o sacarlo de mi vida definitivamente.

_Yo… mmm… yo te deseo demasiado_ logré decir entre jadeos reflejando mis propios pensamientos, esos que siempre había gustado en mi interior… era tan fácil abrirle mi alma a él. Entonces su lengua hizo estragos en mí cuando rozó mi endurecido pezón, arqueé mi espalda en busca de más de esa exquisita sensación de placer que ya hacía tiempo que no experimentaba…

_No tengas miedo Isabella, nadie sabe qué podrá pasar mañana…_ murmuró besando el valle de mis senos, su mano hábil acarició mi costado como si con ese toque fuese capaz de derretir el hielo que se había se formado en mi corazón después de tantos años

_Ed…Ward_ susurré cerrando fuertemente los ojos, no quería sentir lo que él me hacía sentir, no quería bajar mis armas ante él más de lo que ya habían cedido, me excitaba en demasía y me daba miedo al mismo tiempo y bajar la barrera de mi corazón era nuevamente exponerme… eso lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo estaba allí… perdiéndome finalmente en sus caricias.

_Shhh… déjame amarte… quiero amarte hoy_ dijo cerca de mi boca, su dulce aliento me estremeció y mi cuerpo me traicionó calentándose bajo su piel _quiero abrir todas las puertas de tu alma_ susurró mirándome con el verde de sus ojos,

_¿Aunque te cueste… la vida?_ musité probándolo, él se acercó a centímetros de mi boca y yo solo me pude perder en su mar verde esmeralda,

_Puedo morir mañana… pero moriré feliz porque te amé_…temblé con sus palabras sinceras, mordí mi labio con urgencia al ver sus ojos oscurecidos por el placer y por algo más que me negué a ver. Me reflejé en ellos y supe que ya era tarde para mí… muy tarde…

… ya me tenía…

* * *

**Reviews? Gracias! Comienza una nueva historia donde se juega el amor, el poder, el deber y la pasión… espero que le den la bienvenida, besotes!**


	2. Isabella Swan

Summary:

Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?

* * *

** Isabella Swan**

La mujer que me devolvía la mirada en el espejo era aquella que me había acompañado en los últimos 6 años, su cabello ondulado y castaño claro con algunas mechas de un rojizo natural caía sobre sus hombros enmarcando su cara, su piel pálida y sus ojos marrón chocolate ahora apagados y sin ese brillo que me había acompañado durante la adolescencia me desvían la mirada a través del cristal del espejo. A través de los años había comprendido que una persona puede vivir mil vidas a lo largo de una, unas peores que otras y sin embargo de todas nos llevamos algo… aprehendemos en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Adquirimos lo que en nuestras sucesivas vidas nos hará más fuertes y menos vulnerables a las heridas, pero lo que nunca pensé es que esa posibilidad de crecer de tal manera llegara a mi vida a tan temprana edad… como si mi vida ya no hubiese sido dura.

Dejé la casa de mi padre a la temprana edad de 15 años, crecí por decirlo de alguna manera dentro de una familia disfuncional… nunca supe lo que era tener un padre y una madre que se amaran y que estuvieran allí para cuando los necesitase. Siempre pude arreglármelas sola desde muy pequeña, aprendí a ser mujer sin el apoyo de mi madre y con la indiferencia de mi padre y se puede decir que esa fue la prueba más grande. Mi vida cambió cuando mi padre decidió que ya era mayor como para estar en su hogar cuidando de mí, fue una sorpresa que a esa edad me enviara a una de las más prestigiosa escuelas para señoritas de Europa, donde supuestamente había obtenido una beca.

Por supuesto que sacarse de encima a su única hija solo había sido el comienzo de una cadena de hechos que habían provocado el rompimiento total del lazo que me unía a mi padre. Estudiando dentro del Instituto en Europa había comprendido que de alguna manera mis estudios estaban abalados y pagados por quien ahora era mi esposo… Benjamín Plath, que lo había hecho con el consentimiento de mi padre.

_Señora Isabella, su desayuno está listo_ murmuró con parsimonia Loise, mi ama de llaves. Suspiré dejando los recuerdos atrás y terminé de peinar mi cabello mientras veía por el espejo a Loise preparar el atuendo que me tocaba llevar puesto hoy

_Yo puedo elegir mi propia ropa Loise_ dije dejando el cepillo sobre la mesa y levantándome del taburete, caminé hacia la cama y tomé lo que ella me había preparado, por alguna razón Benjamín confiaba mejor en el criterio de Loise para vestirme que en el mío… tal vez porque yo hubiese elegido tan solo unos pantalones cómodos y una camiseta de algodón.

_Lo siento señora, ya sabe que al señor le gusta que la asesore en este aspecto_ dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí despojándome de mi bata y comenzando a vestirme rápidamente mientras Loise me acercaba las prendas. Me vestí con una falda blanca de mezclilla que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo acentuando las curvas de mi cintura y caderas, un suéter azul marino entallado y un par de zapatos de tacón al tono, realmente mi ama de llaves tenía mejor criterio que yo y eso saltaba a la vista, siempre era ella quien me acompañaba de compras y siempre atinaba con lo que mejor me quedaría y que al mismo tiempo le gustaría a mi esposo.

_Su desayuno está en la terraza señora_ dijo saliendo de mi habitación luego de haberme ayudado con mi arreglo personal.

En la terraza de mi habitación, que daba directamente al gran patio trasero de la mansión, me esperaba un desayuno generoso del cual solo ingería la mezcla de frutas tropicales y el té. Me senté en la silla de fierro blanco que formaba gráciles figuras en su diseño y tomé un poco de mi té que estaba a temperatura justa, tomé con el tenedor un poco de mango y kiwi y di por finalizado mi desayuno. No entendía por qué se empeñaban mis damas de servicio a preparar un desayuno tan extravagante para mí si siempre la bandeja volvía con lo mismo a las cocinas, lo único que no cambiaba era mi afición por mi té.

Minutos después dejé mi habitación para encaminarme por el gran corredor del piso superior hasta las escaleras donde me encontré a Loise que llevaba mi abrigo y mi bolso,

_Señora Isabella, el señor la espera en el coche para ir al almuerzo que tenían programado_ murmuró apaciblemente, tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso y bajé las escaleras resignada,

_Gracias Loise, llama por favor a la señorita Rosalie y dile que hoy no podré concurrir a tomar el té en su casa_ murmuré antes de pisar el último escalón,

_Si señora, que pase una buena tarde…_ oí que decía, salí por la puerta poniéndome mis lentes oscuros y bajé las escaleras de entrada, al final de éstas estaba esperándome la limousine negra que Benjamín acostumbraba a usar para sus salidas, hubiera preferido manejar mi Cooper negra pero sabía que a mi esposo no le agradaba ir en un auto donde una mujer este al volante… a él no le apetecía conducir, prefería siempre que lo hicieran otros por él… excepto una mujer.

_Buenos días señora_ dijo con su cordialidad habitual Sam, nuestro chofer, abriendo la puerta del auto.

_Buen día Sam_ musité antes de subir al auto en el que ya me esperaba mi esposo enfrascado en la lectura de unos papeles. No hubo saludo de por medio como siempre, ni un beso, ni una mirada, como siempre… la frialdad de mi marido era tan palpable que me sorprendía que aún tuviera éxitos en su negocios a pesar de todo, obviamente la razón se debía a que la misma conducta… el mismo carácter que utilizaba con los negocios lo utilizaba en su hogar.

_Te dije que no está a tu altura que andes saludando a la servidumbre_ murmuró sin despegar los ojos de los papeles que analizaba escuetamente,

_Tal vez tu no sepas de cordialidad, pero lo que soy yo… jamás cambiaré eso_ dije con voz lúgubre mirando la ventanilla, el rió sínicamente antes mis palabras y no dijo más nada.

Realmente el poderoso Benjamín Plath podía ser muy intimidante cuando se lo proponía, pero yo… yo sabía cuáles eran sus ases a jugar, cuáles eran sus cartas sobre la mesa y cuáles bajo la manga y él sabía muy bien que conmigo no podía desplegar su intimidante capacidad de manipular… él sería muy bueno en su trabajo, en los negocios y en el poder en general… pero conmigo Benjamín Plath eras solo eso… un hombre cegado por el dinero, el poder y el reconocimiento.

Tres años luego de haber ingresado a la prestigiosa escuela Begman´s Ladys en Europa supe que mi padre había obtenido un benefactor para mí, un hombre poderoso que se encargaría de mi educación, de mis gastos personales y de mi cuidado una vez que egresara del lugar… un esposo a cambio de una buena posición económica para mi padre.

El primer día que vi a quién hoy se sentaba a mi lado en la limosina, fue el día que salí de allí… un hombre altivo que se escondía bajo la apariencia de humildad y sencillez en conjugación con su buena apariencia… de porte alto y delgado, de hombros estrechos y mentón débil, su cabello rubio, corto y bien peinado, siempre prolijo y elegante con esos ojos grises penetrantes y sagaces que jamás serían capaces de ver mi alma, sus labios fruncidos arrogantemente todo el tiempo y su piel de tez castaña tirando a pálida… en apariencia joven a pesar de sus 35 años en esos momentos.

Ese día él personalmente me esperaba para llevarme a vivir en su casa en Londres donde seguí mis estudios como Máster en Literatura, la cual nunca le pude sacar provecho al estar restringida en mi gran mansión donde solo hacía de esposa suya. A los 22 años, luego de caer en su presunto amor, pidió mi mano en matrimonio… ese sería el paso que afianzaría nuestra relación según él y el que me ataría de todas formas posibles a ese hombre que en un principio creí amar. Sin nadie que sacara la venda de mis ojos, me resigné a casarme con el frío hombre de negocios que supe que era unos años después y que se escondía bajo esa mascara de amor y comprensión tan inexistente ahora.

Nos casamos en Florencia, Italia hace ya cuatro años en una pequeña ceremonia privada a la que tuvo el descaro de ir mi propio padre. Ese fue el mismo día en que romí relaciones con él y desde ese día jamás lo volví a ver… él prácticamente me había obligado a caer en los brazos de Benjamín solo para obtener el dinero necesario para salir de la banca rota y luego me había empujado a las manos de la infelicidad, aquella que descubriría meses más tarde luego de mi matrimonio, algo que jamás le perdonaría.

Hoy estaba aquí, luego de años de indiferencia en los que por supuesto me había obligado a mí misma a cumplir con mi papel marital, aquél que me correspondía por ser su esposa, me encontraba a lado del frío y calculador millonario del cual solo me había resignado a obtener dinero ilimitado y una libertad restringida. Nunca supe por qué me había elegido a mí, una sumisa Isabella Swan que se había resignado fácilmente a lo que él me había demostrado en su momento… y que luego con el pasar de los años descubrí como una total mentira. ¿Su objetivo?... aún no lo descubrí… tal vez su presunta amistad con mi padre que había trabajado bajo su amparo por años antes de ser mi benefactor o tal vez su gusto por las mujeres hermosas y pacíficas, algo que había aprendido a tolerar a lo largo de nuestros años de matrimonio. En verdad había a aprendido a tolerar todo de él, hasta su exacerbado apetito sexual al principio de la relación, el cual había disminuido a medida que mi indiferencia crecía. Seguramente tenía amantes por allí… no lo sabía y tampoco nunca me afané por averiguar, también había aprendido a convivir con ello… sus llegadas tardes, sus salidas nocturnas y sus viajes de negocios eran los que me daban la libertad que tan perdida había creído. Nunca pensé en hacerle lo mismo, no caería tan bajo como para obtener en otro lugar lo que en casa no obtenía… solo me limitaba a ser la perfecta señora Plath para los demás y simplemente Isabella puertas adentro, con mi amor por la literatura, mi gusto por la música clásica, mi preciado violonchelo y las sinceras pero escasas amistades que tenía y con las que compartía mi tiempo libre.

_El sábado por la noche habrá un baile de beneficencia_ murmuró Benjamín sacándome de mis cavilaciones, suspiré asintiendo… una vez más tendríamos que hacer como que éramos el perfecto matrimonio de la alta sociedad, algo que me aburría constantemente _enviaré a Emily para que te recoja y vayan a elegir tu atuendo, es una gala importante y deberás comportante como lo que eres…_

Emily era su asistente personal, ella siempre era la encargada de ayudar con mi elección cuando estos bailes se presentaban, era la mejor sabía de la moda para estas ocasiones según él.

_Lo sé… la honorable esposa de Benjamín Plath… lo sé_ dije con un dejo de sarcasmo, este matrimonio de honorable no tenía nada y de eso se encargaba él.

_Compórtate Isabella, los empresarios con los que iremos a almorzar ahora son una buena influencia, lo cual es importante para la compañía…

_Lo sé, siempre dices lo mismo, sé cómo debo comportarme… tan sínica e hipócrita como tú lo haces_

_Solo te pido que te pongas a la altura de lo que eres, no caigas tan bajo como la vez que te embriagaste en la fiesta de los Valencia_ escupió con desagrado

_Está bien, no lo haré… solo trata de no desaparecer con alguna rubia esta vez, si yo me pongo a la altura de las circunstancias, tú también hazlo…_ dije mordazmente, él arrugó los papeles que tenía en la mano pero se abstuvo a replicar cuando notó que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Bajé de la limusina cuando Sam abrió la puerta y me ofreció la mano y me adelanté a mi esposo a entrar en el glamoroso restauran _El Venecian_ de la ciudad de New York. A penas crucé la puerta sentí que me tomaban del brazo, miré en seguida para ver que era Benjamín que me apretaba a su lado tomándome de la cintura

_Ni se te ocurra pasarte de lista Isabella, compórtate como lo que eres de una maldita vez…_ dijo cerca de mi oído, el recepcionista nos miraba con discreción esperando que nuestra pequeña discusión terminara

_Lo haré mi amor, no te preocupes… seré lo que tú quieres que sea_ dije con una sumisión fingida, lo oí rechinar los dientes pero no le di importancia, tomé su brazo y sonreí al anfitrión

_Señor y Señora Plath, bienvenidos al _Valentian_…_ dijo el recepcionista acercándose a nosotros segundos después, _por favor por aquí, los llevaré a su mesa… los están esperando_ nos guió entre las mesas hasta llegar a una donde se encontraban sentados cuatro hombres de mediana edad enfundados en sus trajes con sus respectivas esposas a su lado. La sonrisa cínica de mi esposo apareció en su rostro al saludar a todos los comensales en la mesa como si la vida se le fuera en ello,

_Señores, es un placer presentarles a mi amada esposa, Isabella Swan…_ dijo a todos señalándome con la mano, saludé a cada uno de ellos bajo la mirada desdeñosa de las mujeres que me veían de arriba abajo, miradas de las que ya me había acostumbrado. En ese mundo en el que mi marido se movía no era muy difícil encontrar enemigos movidos por la envidia, el rencor y varios pecados capitales más que fluían como moneda corriente por la alta sociedad. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, por lo mismo… hipócrita y todo tal como ellas lo eran me senté junto a nuestros amados a disfrutar de un suculento almuerzo que constaba de langosta con pasta al gratín y ensalada Ceasar, riéndonos de idioteces como las novedades de la semana de la moda en París o los nuevos zapatos Jimmy Chu de su última colección mientras nuestros maridos se sacaban los ojos sutilmente hablando de las alzas en el Mercado de valores, la fluctuación de dólar o la cantidad de acciones vendidas en la semana… Hipocresía en abundancia para saberse poderoso, para creerse el amo del universo y para definir quién de todos tenía más millones guardados en las bóvedas de los bancos de toda Europa.

* * *

**Reviews? Gracias… **

**No soy muy charlatana en esta instancia, pero déjenme lo que piensas… beso!**


	3. Edward Cullen

**Los hermosos personajes son de la gran Steph, la locura solo mía...**

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

**

* * *

**

_Solo relaja el tórax Edward… si mi patada va dirigida allí recházala con tu derecha… ¡Vamos! Inténtalo otra vez_

Tomé un sorbo de agua de mi botella y sequé el sudor de mi frente con la toalla, la tiré a un lado y volví sobre el colchón, hacía mucho calor y sudaba demasiado… había entrenado duro toda la semana… el jiu-jitsu era una disciplina demasiado agotadora, pero fortalecedora y muy buena técnica de defensa personal.

_Vamos Edward, lo que se agota es el alma… no el cuerpo_ musitaba Laurent mi entrenador, años de preparación se cernían en él… años con los que yo me podía ni comparar.

Empuñé mis manos en posición alerta y flexioné mis piernas frente a él, su cuerpo se posicionó igual que el mío y tiró su buena patada al aire directamente a mi pecho, di una voltereta rápida sobre mis talones y bloqué la patada con mi brazo derecho, con mi otra mano tome su tobillo y me agaché velozmente pasando por debajo de su pierna extendida, me incorporé a espaldas de él y arremetí con mi codo sobre su pecho. Laurent cayó de espaldas a la colchoneta…

_Woha… de eso estaba hablando!_ gruñó ligeramente aturdido, lo miré asintiendo con la cabeza y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudar a levantarlo…

_Disculpa Laurent… pero hoy tuve la cabeza en otra cosa, no debería haber venido a entrenar_ dije revolviendo mi cabello cobrizo con mis dedos

_Hey… todo bien Ed, solo trata de dejar los problemas detrás… es necesario, lo sabes_ murmuró antes de tomar de su botella de agua,

_Lo sé… pero esto se ha hecho tan difícil, Alice ya no sabe qué hacer y mi padre se devana la cabeza día y noche buscando algo que pueda ayudar_ cerré los ojos tragándome el dolor que representaba decir esas palabras de frustración, desesperación y amargura

_Solo debes tener fe y pensar que todo estará bien… de nada sirve que te tortures a ti mismo Edward_ su mano en mi hombro me daba el apoyo de amigo, esa amistad que habíamos forjado en tan poco tiempo.

_Lo sé Laurent, solo… sigamos ¿si?, sé que no debo descuidar mi entrenamiento_ dije sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza tratando de despejar las imágenes torturantes que llegaban a mi cerebro y de las cuales parecía que jamás iba a poder desprenderme.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila en el gimnasio, de vez en cuando el suelo recibía mis visitas pero no era nada de lo cual preocuparse, nuevamente me levantaba y lo volvía a intentar tratando de desarrollar esa técnica defensiva… la necesitaba para trabajar.

Logré abatir más de cinco veces a Laurent al suelo, el tener mis preocupaciones puestas en otros asuntos era lo que me había hecho perder la concentración necesaria pero al fin, a media mañana logré realizar con satisfacción las maniobras de desarme y defensa que Laurent me había instruido.

_Bien… Edward_ jadeó mi entrenador cuando doblé su brazo alrededor de mi torso neutralizando sus movimientos, me sentía todavía con energías así que tomé su otro brazo que trataba de empujar mi espalda y de un limpio movimiento repentino jalé de él para plantar mi otra mano en su pecho e inmovilizarlo en el suelo,

_Wuoo… ya Edward_ musitó agitado por la lucha _deja de descargar tus frustraciones hombre, ya entendí que captaste la idea_

_Ok… perdón Laurent, me sentí inspirado_ murmuré con mi respiración entrecortada, fui a buscar mis pertenencias a uno de los laterales del salón de entrenamiento y tomé un gran trago de agua, al parecer él tenía razón… había logrado sacar las frustraciones afueras.

_Mañana misma hora Edward, haremos un poco de taekwondo también_

_Ok, nos vemos mañana_

Tomé una ducha en los vestidores del gimnasio, el agua tibia relajó mis músculos que aún gritaban por más acción, salí en seguida de la regadera antes de que las imágenes pudieran inundar mi mente una vez más, me vestí con unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca deportiva y salí de allí para perderme en las calles de la ciudad de Seattle con mi Volvo.

Las calles de Seattle relajaban mi colapso interior, su gente, sus edificios, la vista… los mulles, pasear por la costa era lo que traía a mi mente la relajación que necesitaba luego de varios días de consternación en mi vida. Días que me habían traído dolor y desesperanza.

Durante los últimos meses las cosas fueron de mal en peor, hacía solo un año había salido del Ejercito Real Británico especializándome en custodio y escolta personal, con posibilidades altas de acceder al Cuerpo Real de escoltas de Gran Bretaña, estuve ocho meses dentro del cuerpo trabajando para sujetos dentro de la alta esfera de la sociedad y de la realeza, aprendí mucho y de hecho creo que no tengo quejas, pero también extrañé y necesité a mi familia aquí en Seattle. A los 26 años había cumplido con mi realización personal, a esa edad y con grandes expectativas futuras di como realizados mis sueños, pero fueron truncados de la noche a la mañana por motivos que jamás creí posible, motivos que me torturaban día a día y que fueron lo suficientemente poderosos como para pedir mi traslado como fuerza especial aquí a los Estados Unidos. Tenía esperanzas de encontrar un puesto como agente del FBI o con suerte conseguir una vacante de admisión dentro de la CIA... contaba con la preparación necesaria y las facultades requeridas a demás de las buenas cartas de recomendación de mis superiores. Mis expectativas eran altas al igual que mi potencial… me habían instruido como un fuerte agente de seguridad dispuesto a dar la vida por el protegido, dispuesto a no flaquear ante el peligro y sirviendo sin ninguna objetivo más que la seguridad física del o los sujetos.

Disciplina pura…

Luego de mi traslado hacia los Estados Unidos no hice más que presentar mi correcto legajo a las distintas agencias de seguridad con sede en Seattle, era primordial asentarme allí indefinidamente para poder desarrollarme en lo que me había preparado…. No tenía alternativa, mi situación lo requería. Pronto obtuve respuesta…

El FBI se había interesado en mí para servir como un agente de seguridad dentro del Programa para la protección de testigos, un buen comienzo para mi carrera si optaba por aceptar. Mi solicitud para un puesto fue respondido con una cita en las oficinas para poder acceder a una entrevista laboral, no era lo que yo pretendía desde un primer momento cuando decidí seguir esa carrera gracias a una beca otorgada luego de mi petición para estudiar en Gran Bretaña, gracias a la sangre británica que corría por mis venas ya que mi padre había sido nacido allí. No era mucho lo que podía obtener después de siete años de preparación ya que se podría decir que mi sueño desde un principio había sido quedarme dentro del cuerpo de la Guardia Real… pero los sueños, sueños son y desvanecen antes de siquiera alcanzar a tocarlos.

Solo era cuestión de suerte, contaba con esa admisión y contaba con que mi entrevista fuera bien, necesitaba a como dé lugar el puesto y por sobre todas las cosas el dinero…

Me detuve en un semáforo en rojo, me apresuré a revisar mi blackberry por si había recibido un mensaje importante pero al ver que no había nada decidí llamar… luego de unos cuantos tonos atendió la dulce pero triste voz de mi hermana,

_Alice ¿cómo va todo?_ inquirí rápidamente, del otro lado escuché un suspiro de resignación, el mismo de todos los días…

_Bueno, igual… nada ha cambiado_ dijo con un resoplido de frustración,

_Alice si surge algo, por pequeño que fuera me llamas_ demandé con autoridad _¿Papá está en el hospital?

_Si, no ha venido a casa… ya sabes, casi nunca viene ya_ murmuró afligida, tragué en seco cerrando fuerte los ojos, esa situación nos estaba destruyendo…

_Ok, yo iré a mi entrevista y luego voy a casa_ la luz verde había pestañado y emprendí la marcha _te tengo que dejar Al, estoy manejando_

_Bien Edward, te esperamos a cenar… haré pasta a la boloñesa como te gusta a ti_ dijo en un hilo de voz, sabía de su sufrimiento y me costaba dejarla sola en esto pero era necesario… necesitaba comenzar a trabajar lo antes posible.

_Bien Alice, pronto estaré allí… te quiero_

_Oh… yo también te quiero hermanito, no tardes_

¿Dónde estaba esa risa cantarina que me despertaba a altas horas de la madrugada cuando vivía en Buckingham? ¿Dónde estaba esa inocencia eterna que iluminaba cada uno de nuestros días?... se había roto, al igual que mi fe, al igual que mis creencias… Ya nada me sostenía a este mundo más que la esperanza, la que nunca muere hasta el último segundo… solo eso me forzaba a seguir luchando. Porque desde que la noticia llegó a mis oídos, todo en lo que había creído quedó roto bajo mis pies, absolutamente todo…

Conduje hasta las oficinas del FBI en la avenida principal de Seattle, era la primera vez que estaba dentro de lo que era una agencia de seguridad y francamente eso me tenía nervioso, el haber trabajado para los mismísimos príncipes de Inglaterra no me expedía de la intimidación que me infundía una agencia de seguridad internacional. Era un nivel diferente pero igualmente importante… se ponía en juego la seguridad de las personas.

_Soy Edward Cullen, tenía cita con el agente Mc Carty para una entrevista_ dije a una de las personas en la recepción, la mujer regordeta y baja que parecía fuera de contexto trabajando dentro de las fuerzas especiales, rebuscó en una lista de visitantes.

_Si señor Cullen, lo anunciaré y el señor Mc Carty lo recibirá en breve_ la mujer dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se encaminó por el corredor que llevaba hacia las oficinas. Recorrí con la mirada las instalaciones y me sentí de repente inmerso dentro de las escenas de películas como Duro de matar o Expedientes secretos X… una sala amplia se abría ante mí con decenas de escritorios rebosantes de archivos y papeles y gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres en trajes pululando por ahí, agaché la cabeza tratando de retener la risa irónica al ver a donde había ido a parar, al levantar la vista un hombre corpulento y robusto de traje venía delante de la recepcionista, lo que me desconcertó fue la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro…

_Señor Cullen, mucho gusto soy Emmett Mc Carty, director de la sede del FBI en Seattle_ murmuró con gruesa voz el hombre extendiendo su mano amablemente, la estreché demostrando mi seguridad y señaló con la mano libre el corredor que llevaba a las oficinas _por favor, sígame… haremos la entrevista en mi oficina_

Seguí a Mc Carty por el corredor hasta llegar a una iluminada y amplia oficina repletos de archiveros y un gran escritorio de madera, con su mano me señaló la silla de cuero frente a su escritorio mientras él se sentaba detrás…

La conversación fluyó con parcimonia, el sujeto, contrario a lo que esperaba, no lograba intimidarme… tal vez se debía a su gran sonrisa siempre en su rostro, su amabilidad y su buena predisposición lo que lo hacía menos intimidante. Optó por indagar sobre mis expectativas y mi experiencia, la cual no había sido mucha pero si había sido enriquecedora,

_Entonces trabajó para los príncipes en Buckingham...?_ silbó incrédulo mirando mi legajo entre sus manos _eso es un buen punto en su legajo personal señor Cullen, pero debería saber que aquí en el FBI no obtendrá el mismo salario que obtenía allá en Gran Bretaña_

_Estoy conciente de eso señor Mc Carty… no renegaré de mi salario, tan solo necesito trabajar y creo que este es el lugar indicado_ murmuré lo más seguro de mí mismo que podía.

_Por favor no me digas señor, soy Emmett… bueno la verdad sería un gusto tenerte entre nuestras filas, solo faltaría aprobar tu legajo con el superior en Washington y darle el visto bueno a tu test psicológico, que podrás hacer cuando te quede más cómodo… luego de eso, te notificaremos si estas dentro o no_

_Bien… Emmett, muchas gracias por tu confianza, haré la prueba psicológica lo antes posible si es posible…

_Oh por supuesto, mi secretaria te llamará durante la semana para informarte el día y horario de tu cita con el psicólogo…_ murmuró levantándose de la silla _espero que tengas un buen día Edward y no dudes en llamarme si tienes alguna duda, en serio creo que serías de mucha utilidad que pertenecieras al grupo… eres un excelente partido para este tipo de trabajo_

_Gracias Emmett, fue un gusto conocerte y espero tus indicaciones…_ estrechamos nuestras manos con confianza y salí de las oficinas del FBI con un nuevo alivio en mi corazón, dentro de tanta amargura esa entrevista me había dado nuevas esperanzas renovadas y fuertes, estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias…

Ya era tarde cuando salí de las oficinas de Emmett, me dirigí por la avenida principal a bordo de mi Volvo plateado, mi más preciado tesoro y me detuve camino a casa a comprar té de manzanilla que tanto le gustaba a mi madre, un ramo de gardenias y panecillos de queso para Alice, mis mujeres debían estar bien atendidas y a falta de mi padre, estaba yo para satisfacerlas en lo más que pudiera…

Llegué a casa justo a tiempo para la cena, el aroma delicioso a pasta se extendía por toda la casa haciendo estragos en mi sentido del olfato, exquisito… me acerqué a la cocina y un gran cuenco con spaghetti reposaba en el horno y sobre el fuego burbujeaba una pequeña cacerola de sopa

_Edward! Al fin… te estábamos esperando_ musitó Alice apareciendo en la cocina _Hey… espera a que estemos todos, saca tu sucia boca de la cuchara…_ tomó el utensilio con su pequeña mano y siguió revolviendo la salsa que yo había probado

_Está muy bueno Al, deberías poner un negocio… te iría bien_ dije alzando la bolsa con los panecillos de queso frente a ella,

_Oh… Ed, mis favoritos, gracias…_ murmuró dando pequeños saltitos tomando la bolsa… algunas cosas nunca cambian,

_¿Papá no ha llegado?_ pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo

_No, él aún está en el hospital… vendrá agotado, con el doctor Denali no han avanzado mucho, creo que será más difícil de lo que pensamos…_ la voz de mi hermana, cargada de dolor y amargura me decía que ella estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas, resoplé desordenando mi cabello frenéticamente

_Iré a darle estas a mamá_ dije tratando de sonar con fortaleza, mi hermana volteó y me ofreció una de sus sonrisas confortables,

_Estuvo preguntando por ti… ve a verla_ susurró bajando la mirada, sabía que retenía las lagrimas. Tomé su barbilla con mis dedos y subí su cabeza levemente, ciertamente sus ojos estaban brillantes… suavemente le di un beso en la frente y salí de la cocina para dirigirme a la habitación de mi madre.

Tomé aire reprimiendo mi dolor y golpeé la puerta que me separaba de ella, su suave voz me indicó que entrara, abrí la puerta y allí estaba… en las mismas condiciones que la había dejado por la mañana,

_Hijo… ¿Cómo te fue? _ susurró con voz frágil hacienda que se me apretara el corazón

_Bien mama_ dije acercándome a su cama, sus ojos color miel expectantes me miraban con profunda adoración… la misma que siempre había tenido por sus dos hijos y su marido, tomé su pálida y delgada mano entre la mía y dejé el ramo de gardenias sobre la mesa de noche para besar su frente,

_Son hermosas amor, gracias…_ dijo mirando con nostalgia el humilde ramo de flores blancas, sus preferidas… si hubiese podido le habría comprado miles de ramos para inundar su habitación con el dulce aroma.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_ pregunté analizando con mi ojo clínico su pálida piel y esas oscuras ojeras que se expandían bajo sus ojos. Ella me miró con una sonrisa débil en sus labios y asintió despacio,

_Bien amor, no hay dolor al menos…_ musitó despacio, alcé mi mano para acariciar su mejilla y me estremecí al palpar su delgadez… era notable su perdida de peso, era evidente gracias a sus pómulos sobresalientes y la cuencas de sus ojos hundidos. Traté de mantener la compostura y sonreí con aflicción,

_Descansa… en unos minutos de traigo la cena_ dije besando su frente,

_Gracias hijo pero sabes que no puedo comer eso tan delicioso que hizo Alice… papá debe estar por llegar, espérenlo_ musitó con voz cansada

_Ciertamente madre, eso haremos… descansa, Alice preparó tu sopa_ me levanté de su cama apretando suavemente su mano entre las mías y luego de ver su frágil sonrisa salí del cuarto.

Me recargué en la pared del corredor tragando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta… esa sensación horrible de angustia y dolor en el centro de mi pecho, porque daría mi corazón a quien me dio la vida si fuera posible, el mío injustamente latía raudo y fuerte bajo mi mano y el de ella moría… tan lenta y dolorosamente que dolía verla, injusto… totalmente injusto…

Si estuviera a mi alcance daría hasta lo imposible para devolverle la vitalidad, para hacer funcionar su corazón correctamente como lo había hecho antes de descubrir su enfermedad, pero tenía las manos vacías… amargamente vacías y no podía hacer nada más que tener esperanzas para que encontraran la solución, una cura o tratamiento… solo eso, porque mientras yo angustiosamente lloraba inevitablemente mi madre moría…

* * *

**Bueno ¿qué decir?... ahora si que me van a matar, chicas esto es drama... espero que no sufran tanto como lo sufrí yo, me angustia poner esta clase de drama pero es necesario, ya lo verán...**

**Reviews? Gracias!**


	4. El hombre del piano

Summary: Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?

Los personajes de Steph y la locura solo mía!

* * *

**El hombre del piano**

**

* * *

**

_Lo sé Rose… yo también tengo ganas pero… ya sabes, eso significaría salir de Seattle y eso no me es posible por ahora_

Mi amiga bufó sobre el teléfono y podía asegurar que había rodado los ojos, odiaba cuando hacía eso…

_Está bien, está bien… como diga él entonces, como siempre… yo no se cuando vas ignorarlo y hacer lo que te venga en gana…

_Si Rose, espera q tener un marido que te robe la vida y verás…_ murmuré sabiendo de que iba esa conversación, una vez más la escuché bufar…

_Si como sea, lo único que te digo Is es que mi futuro marido va a ser muy liberal, como lo soy yo… porque no le convendrá cruzarse con una Rose enojada y de mal humor… eso te lo aseguro_

_Rose sabes que lo mío es diferente… ojala hubiese tenido la oportunidad de elegir, tú si eres libre a pesar del status de tu familia pudiste hacer de tu vida lo que quisiste… agradece eso Rose, tienes el don de la elección_

_Tú también lo tienes, pero no lo utilizas, lo estas dejando juntar polvo y el día que lo quieras usar va a ser demasiado tarde_ ahora la que bufé fui yo, Rosalie conocía mi situación mejor que nadie, de hecho era la única persona fuera de este matrimonio que sabía.

_¿Vas a venir más tarde entonces?_ pregunté para cambiar de tema,

_Oh si, salió un nuevo bolso Prada y me gusta, lo quiero y necesito que me ayudes a elegir el color, más tarde paso por ti… ¿tú que harás?_

_Umm yo… estoy escapando de mi marido_ dije en un intento muy malo de broma, suspiré ante la ausencia de risa de mi amiga _estoy practicando el chelo, me han invitado para dentro de dos semanas a tocar en el Hilton, no lo sé… tal vez asista_

_Oh que bien, hazlo… nunca te presentas cuando te invitan, deberías aprovechar tu talento para salir al mundo_

_Sabes que no lo haría, no lo hago como profesional, solo porque me gusta y Benjamin no lo toleraría_ dije mientras mi mirada acariciaba mi chelo en el rincón más preciado de mi estudio,

_Vamos Is… nunca escuché nada tan hermoso como tu música, ya me apunto para ir a verte… hoy aprovecharé la oportunidad para comprar un vestido nuevo_

_Hey!... yo no dije que lo haría, solo estoy practicando_

_Bien, eso no quita que deseches la invitación… me compraré el vestido_rodé los ojos, hubiera o no hubiera gala igualmente se lo compraría…

_Bien, te espero… solo pasa, no tienes que anunciarte, lo sabes_

_Ok ok bye, nos vemos en unas horas_

Miré mi reloj solo para darme cuenta que me quedaba poco tiempo hasta que llegara Benjamín, al parecer tenía alguna reunión o algo por el estilo y una vez más llegaría tarde, lo que me parecía muy bien…

Me dirigí a la esquina más escondida de mi pequeño estudio, donde mi chelo de madera de arce descansaba sobre su soporte y lo tomé con suma delicadeza junto con el arco, fui hasta mi silla habitual y me senté ubicando el chelo entre mis piernas, la piel pálida de mi cuerpo contrastaba con el marrón profundo de mi instrumento mientras que mi piel acariciaba sus costados… se podía decir que solo hacía el amor con mi chelo, porque tocándolo y envolviéndolo en mis largas piernas yo sentía placer, era mi única fuente de escape.

Ubiqué mis dedos sobre las cuerdas finas y tensas y mi mano derecha sostenía el arco que rozó ligeramente la parte inferior de las largas cuerdas y las primeras notas de mi solo en Libertango comenzaron a inundar la habitación.

Tocar las suaves cuerdas pero firmes bajo la yema de mis dedos y hacerlas sonar acordes y en conjunto formando una hermosa melodía me llenaba de satisfacción… ¿cómo podía un instrumento tan noble llenar de felicidad mi corazón?... una felicidad efímera y pasajera que se iba como las nubes sopladas por el viento cuando mi chelo era guardado en su rincón… ¿cómo podría alguna vez reemplazar aquello si era mi único medio de satisfacción?

Cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento… de mi momento… mi propio nirvana en la tierra, mi pedazo de cielo en mi propio infierno y me dejé llevar, sin pentagramas ni programas que me ayudaran a tocar porque la música surgía de mi corazón y fluía por mis dedos lanzando todo su poder sobre el instrumento… haciendo el milagro de hacer sonar música.

Mi perfeccionamiento interpretativo iba en creciente, yo no era ninguna profesional ni pretendía tocar en grandes escenarios, aunque mi tutora Carmen dijera lo contrario, yo solo tenía el honor de haber tenido un buen profesor de música en Europa para poder tomarle amor a este instrumento y tratar de sacar lo mejor de mí a través de él.

Mi mente volaba por los aires en libertad con cada nota que mis dedos dejaba escapar y con ellas iban mis sentimientos, aflicciones y deseos…

_Quiero que esas piernas me envuelvan como a tu chelo_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe fallando estrepitosamente en la última nota que sonó como una uña filosa arañando un vidrio… maldito Benjamin!, cerré los ojos cuando lo vi recostado contra el marco de la entrada de mi estudio con su saco colgando de su mano, sus piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Alejé mi chelo y me paré dispuesta a dejarlo en su lugar, había asumido que ya no iba a poder ensayar más por hoy,

_¿Por qué no sigues? Sonaba bien… ¿era Libertango?_ preguntó con fingido interés, asentí mientras dejaba mi chelo en la esquina sobre su soporte _recuerdo aquella vez que fuimos a ver el espectáculo, aunque claro… tu versión no se puede comparar con un espectáculo exitoso a nivel internacional_ movió su mano señalándome despectivamente.

_Pensé que no te gustaba oírme tocar_ murmuré recordando las muchas veces en que él me había dejado en claro que no era muy aficionado a mi estilo musical,

_Inesperadamente esta pieza se oía bien_ dijo indiferente, rodé los ojos y luego de salí de mi estudio ignorando su hiriente comentario,

_Te compré un piano de cola y solo está juntando polvo ¿no prefieres tocarlo?, es más melodioso…_ lo miré por un instante, aún estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo burlescamente,

_Eso es según tu criterio querido ¿a caso sabes algo de música?..._ él frunció el seño disgustado como cada vez que yo contraatacaba alguno de sus comentarios ridículos _bien, si no sabes entonces abstente a hablar, seguiré tocando aunque no te guste… puedes llevarte el piano antes de que siga juntando polvo_ di media vuelta y bajé por las escaleras al segundo piso… debía prepararme ya que seguramente Rosalie debía estar por llegar.

Me dirigí a mi habitación sumamente enojada, maldito Benjamin… estúpida manera de hacerme enojar, él parecía conocerme tan bien en ese aspecto, sabía bien la manera de hacerme hervir la sangre, de desear sacar las uñas de una manera que el solo lograba y que parecía satisfacerlo, trataba de ignorar sus palabras, sus actitudes e ironías… todo! Pero al vivir bajo el mismo techo y compartir una fría cama no me dejaba otra cosa que tragar toda mi frustración y descargarla en otro lado, por nada del mundo Benjamin Plath me haría perder los estribos frente a él… jamás le daría la satisfacción de verme llorar y mucho menos gritar, yo me había vuelto una mujer fría, calculadora y sin alma gracias a él… y no le demostraría lo contrario.

Me di un baño rápido para luego vestirme con unos jeans sencillos ajustados, una polera negra al cuerpo y mis botas de diez centímetros de tacón aguja, un poco de maquillaje para tapar las tenues pecas que llovían en la sima de mis mejillas y el tope de mi nariz y me sequé el pelo para dejarlo suelto de manera desordenada… hoy no sería la sofisticada esposa de Benjamin Plath, hoy sería solo Isabella Swan

_Señora Isabella, la señorita Rosalie la espera en la sala_ dijo Loise mientras buscaba mi saco y mi bolso,

_Gracias Loise, avísale al señor que saldré con ella de compras_ Loise asintió obedientemente y salí de mi habitación al encuentro de mi amiga…

La tarde prometía ser agradable, el sol de Seatlle nos daba de frente mientras nuestros cabellos flotaban al aire libre detrás nuestro gracias a que el techo del descapotable rojo de Rose estaba bajo, la tarde era calurosa y el cielo estaba limpio de nubes,

_Iremos al local de Valentino a comprar el vestido, ha sacado nuevos diseños exclusivos que son adorables… quiero que luzcas estupenda_ gritó Rosalie por encima del ruido de la carretera y la canción de Justin Timberlake que sonaba en el estéreo

_Rose aún no se si voy a asistir, no le he dicho a Benjamin y quiero practicar a fondo la pieza que elegí…_ grité de vuelta, ella chasqueó la lengua y estoy segura que debajo de esos grandes anteojos negros estilo Jackie Onasi rodó los ojos.

_Iras, te lo digo yo como que me llamo Rosalie Hale!_ su fina mano con esas uñas pintadas color sangre golpeó el volante obstinadamente… la avasalladora Rosalie era de temer, tenía la personalidad bien puesta en medida justa y ya quería ver quien se atreviera a domar a esta fiera damita…

En minutos, gracias a su manera de conducir, estuvimos fuera de las instalaciones del local de Valentino. Entramos rápidamente ya que habíamos hecho una reserva para almorzar en Fourno´s y Rosalie no iba a querer perdérsela. Me avergonzaba salir de compras con mi amiga, ella era una depredadora sin sentimientos cuando se trataba de moda, la shoper nos mostro vestido tras vestido hasta encontrar el que sería perfecto para mí según su sentido de la moda, un vestido largo, negro, compuesto por un corsé revestido en encaje y un faldón largo de organza negra… increíblemente hermoso pero tal vez inútil ya que no sabía aún si asistiría. Ella eligió un clásico Hale, un largo vestido rojo de tirantes y con la espalda descubierta y una sexy abertura en el costado derecho que dejaba entrever una de sus estilizadas piernas…

_Iremos a Tiffany´s y usaras esa hermosa tarjeta negra que tienes para comprar una hermosa gargantilla, ese vestido lo requiere Is y no me digas que no porque te llevaré a la fuerza, a demás nada le hace a tu marido unos cuantos miles de dólares_

_Por mí no hay problema Rosalie, pero ya sabes… no sé aún si asistiré_ murmuré mirando hacia afuera, era muy sabido para mí que a Benjamin no le agradaba ir a esos eventos en los cuales yo sería el centro de atención, obviamente yo debía acompañarlo cuando de eventos de caridad o bailes de gala en donde el agasajado fuera él… por supuesto la excusa era la de siempre, "_tú eres mi esposa y debes comportarte como tal_"… "_asume tu lugar de una buena vez y limítate a sonreír_"…

_Patrañas… tú solo prepárate y disfruta del tour Hale_ canturreó agitando su melena dorada, solo reí… conociendo a mi amiga podría arriesgar que podía llegar esa noche y sacarme a la rastra hacia el Hilton sin importar si mi marido me siguiera o no.

Fuimos a los locales de Tifany a buscar la tan deseada gargantilla para mi actuación, no quería nada demasiado ostentoso ya que no quería llamar demasiado la atención, el privilegiado de la noche sería mi chelo, nada más. En realidad me había acostumbrado a ser admirada y fotografiada como el pequeño tesoro de uno de los multimillonarios más reconocidos de Estados Unidos y a pesar de que mantenía un perfil bajo era inevitable no ser el foco de atención y no caer en la frivolidad en la que se movía mi marido. Lo que más odiaba eran las habladurías que surgían en torno a mí, la prensa me conocía como _"la fría Isabella"_ y se atribuían el derecho de andar hablando porquerías sin sentido de mí o de mi relación con Benjamín poniéndonos como pareja ejemplar de los Estados Unidos… si supieran lo que éramos puertas adentro.

_Mira esta… hará juego con tu vestido_ murmuró maravillada mi amiga alzando el estuche con la fina gargantilla adentro, me gustó… era un fino hilo de pequeños diamantes incrustados que junto con mi atuendo solo sería un toque, un simple detalle que no llamaría la atención. _A demás le va a dar un brillo a tu palidez y a esos hermosos ojos marrones, te verás genial…_

_Entonces lo llevo, me gusta en realidad… buena elección Rosalie, se nota que me conoces_ dije entregándole la tarjeta de crédito a la vendedora que la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, si… unos cuantos miles de dólares que no le harían nada a la abundante chequera de mi marido. Me cobraba sus palabras hirientes… me devolvió el pequeño estuche envuelto con un elegante papel y lo guardé en mi bolso

_Te conozco Isabella, a demás eres buen entrenamiento para cuando obtenga mi titulo de Asesora de imagen…_ rió agitando su larga cabellera,

_Oh Rose, ya lo eres créeme, eres mejor que Loise para las elecciones de mi guardarropa…_

_Hay por favor, ¿me comparas con Loise tu ama de llaves?... no compares mi gusto sofisticado y elegante con el de ella que solo sigue las ordenes de tu marido_ gruñó dramáticamente, sabía que había herido su orgullo…

_Quiero pasar a "_Sinfónica_"… quiero comprar cuerdas para el chelo, a la mañana Benjamín me asustó y creo que desafiné y tal vez haya dañado mi bebé_

_Ok, pasaremos… pero te apresuras así vamos a Fourno´s, no queremos perder esa reservación ¿verdad?_ asentí de acuerdo con ella, nos costó conseguirla… después de todo no habían nada que no pudieran hacer unos cuantos miles de dólares.

Rosalie se detuvo frente a "_Sinfónica"_ mi casa instrumental favorita, me apresuré a bajar dejándola maquillándose en el auto y entré al local, por suerte estaba casi vacío solo unos cuantos clientes mirando los teclados y los cd´s que estaban a la venta,

_Isabella querida, ¿cómo has estado?_

_León…_ besé a mi amigo en ambas mejillas_ necesito cuerda para mi chelo, mi bebé creo que se dañó…_

_Oh ¿y por qué no lo trajiste? Lo hubiera arreglado por ti…_ musito con sus característica ademanes, se acercó a mí con gesto confidente para susurrar a mi oído _espera un minuto querida, estoy atendiendo a un cliente nuevo que está… hay, para chuparse los dedos_ señaló en dirección a un hombre de espaldas a mí que pasaba sus dedos sobre las teclas de un piano de cola que estaba en uno de los rincones,

_Por supuesto León_ susurré de vuelta divertida _no lo asustes, fíjate primero si tiene tus mismos gustos…_ él me giñó un ojo y se marchó en dirección al hombre de cabellos cobrizos que tocaba teclas al azar del hermoso piano.

Recorrí el local de música caminando lentamente mientras veía los violines que colgaban elegantemente en una de las paredes laterales, un instrumento diferente al mío pero igual de armónico, León seguía hablando con su cliente y sonreí ante el entusiasmo que se reflejaba en su rostro… aunque no creía que el hombre que estaba frente a él estuviera interesado en sus mismos gustos ya que su atención se centraba en el piano, su postura rígida me decía que tal vez ya había adivinado las intenciones de mi amigo. Volteé a ver los arcos chelistas cuando un sonido atronador sonó en el local, un sonido que me hizo saltar en mi lugar y que ocasionó el grito de las pocas mujeres que habían allí, cuando volteé a ver un frío recorrió mi espina dorsal… un hombre con un arma nos apuntaba a todos, su rostro desencajado y su semblante asesino hizo que mi bilis subiera por mi garganta…

_Dame el dinero de la caja!_ gritó eufórico, _denme lo que tienen!_ agitó un pequeño bolso negro frente a nosotros, yo instintivamente aferré mi bolso entre mis manos y lo sostuve en mi pecho… el muy maldito obtendría sus pequeña fortuna con solo mis pertenencias…

_Tú perra! Dame ese bolso!_ gritó en mi dirección cuando me vio con mi actitud sobreprotectora, agité mi cabeza en negación y su rostro se frunció aún más _Dámelo ahora! Todos al suelo ya!_ gritó antes de avanzar un paso en mi dirección, la mano con la que empuñaba su arma se agitaba peligrosamente frente a todos y temí que en cualquier momento un disparo se le escapara. Vi que todos allí se recostaban boca abajo sobre el suelo pero yo moví ni un solo musculo, estaba paralizada del terror en mi lugar… podía verlo avanzar hacia mí como si lo estuviera haciendo en cámara lenta y al mismo tiempo un pequeño trozo de mi cerebro, muy pequeño… que no estaba abrumado por el miedo, me decía que hiciera lo que me pedía… Sus ojos cegados de ira me miraban haciéndome estremecer, no podía creer que eso me estuviera pasando a mí, no cabía en mi del terror… mi insípida vida se cruzaba en mis ojos y mi respiración comenzó a fallar, mis piernas a temblar y solo lo veía a él amenazándome con su arma…

_Debe ese maldito bolso perra o te hago un hoyo en tu bella cabecita!_ salté cuando escuche sus gritos, él ya estaba a un metro de mí… podía oler su rancio olor a cigarrillo y alcohol y mi garganta amenazaba con las arcadas. _él levantó el arma apuntándome directo a mi cabeza, pude ver sus ojos entornándose y su dedo acomodándose sobre el gatillo…

Oh por dios…

Entonces por el rabillo de ojo vi una figura alzarse rápidamente, el hombre cerca del piano… y como si estuviera sucediendo todo en cámara lenta frente a mis ojos, vi al ladrón voltear cuando percibió el movimiento a su costado…

_Abajo!_ rugió una voz diferente a la del hombre que empuñaba el arma y como si esa voz hubiese sido el que activaba el clik en mi cabeza, yo caí sobre mis rodillas, y lo hice en el momento justo en que el hombre del piano diera una voltereta en sobre sí mismo y de una patada hiciera volar el arma de las manos del ladrón. Éste lo miró atónito y el hombre del piano se alzó sobre él para encestarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula lo cual lo hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo, llevé mi mano para tapar mi boca cuando vi al hombre tirado en el suelo con un hilo de sangre derramándose de su boca…

Entonces sentí que la sangre de mi propio cuerpo abandonaba mi cerebro… el olor a hierro y sal inundó mis fosas nasales y un estremecimiento recorrió cada fibra de mi piel…

Mientras mi vista se iba nublando vi a las personas levantarse del suelo, a León gritando que llamaran a la policía y los sollozos ahogados de las mujeres, un hombre se arrodilló frente a mí… pero no pude ver su rostro, solo lo oí,

_Estarás bien, ya todo pasó… estarás bien_ su mano acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente en un intento de reconfortarme

Y no vi nada más, unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron cuando mi cuerpo cayó con un peso muerto…

* * *

**Amigas! Ok, no hay que ser superdotado para darse cuenta de quién es el hombre del piano ¿no?... Espero REVIEWS muchos! que lluevan así actualizo pronto, bess!**

**Para las que no conocen "Libertango" el link está en mi perfil, en este fic verán mucha música... besos!**


	5. Nuevamente tú

_Summary: Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?_

* * *

**Nuevamente tú...**

**

* * *

**

_Oh dios… Is! Isabella!_ reconocí vagamente la voz de esa mujer, mi subconsciente vagaba por las profundidades de mi razón, todo era oscuridad… a la cual no supe como había llegado.

_Ya llamamos una ambulancia Rose, mi dulce niña estará bien_ chillaba una familiar voz a mi lado. A medida que iban pasando los segundos o… los minutos, me parecía que mi subconsciente iba emergiendo a la superficie, era como un naufrago que nadaba hacia la luz, de la superficie del agua salía de la oscuridad.

Una suave caricia sentí en mi rostro, una caricia que no reconocí como familiar pero que sin embargo era sumamente placentera.

_Ella estará bien, solo fue el shock del momento…_ habló una voz que parecía de terciopelo,

_¡Isabella!_ comenzó a picarme los ojos y las voces se hicieron más fuertes y claras _cariño despierta!_ pestañeé varias veces al tener mi vista nublada, había reconocido la voz de Rosalie y León, pero la otra voz no la reconocí. _Gracias a dios… Is, ya estaba por llamar a Benjamín…_

_No… no lo llames_ dije débilmente llevándome una mano a los ojos, la claridad del día me molestaba y aún me sentía aturdida.

_Creo que deberán hacerlo, la policía ya está aquí_ abrí los ojos a duras penas y vi a varias personas a mi alrededor, mi amiga me miraba con preocupación mientras agitaba una revista de Vanity Fair para darme aire, mi amigo León parado frente a mí hablando con un uniformado que parecía ser policía y a mi derecha un hombre que me miraba expectante, sus profundos ojos verdes escaneaban mi rostro y mi cuerpo, supuse que para confirmar que me encontraba bien.

_Rose, vamos a casa… yo… creo que estoy bien_ traté de levantarme del suelo duro pero me dolió un poco la cabeza, en seguida me di cuenta que lo que había provocado mi desmayo ya no estaba, el delincuente seguramente había sido llevado por la policía pero el charco de sangre aún estaba allí, cerré los ojos y dejé de respirar… necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible si no quería desmayarme nuevamente. Tomé a mi amiga de la mano y ella, al ver mi cara de pánico, ayudó a levantarme tomándome de la cintura.

_No debería moverse, aún puede marearse…_ dijo la voz aterciopelada, miré al hombre que aún estaba a mi lado con una mano extendida como si fuera a atraparme si yo me fuera a caer y fruncí el seño… ¿quién era? ¿Por qué se creía con libertad de darme órdenes?

Traté de ignorarlo y volteé a León para despedirme y pedirle disculpas por haber reaccionado de esa manera,

_León… yo debo irme, disculpa si…_

_Mi niña, no te preocupes, ya todo pasó… discúlpame tú a mí si te hice pasar un mal momento Isabella_ asentí tratando de sonreír, León se veía apenado mientras el policía le tomaba los datos. _Solo espero que por esto que sucedió no dejes de visitarme, prometo poner un nuevo sistema de seguridad…_

_León, no fue culpa tuya… gente como esa hay en todas partes y deberían recluir a esa escoria en las cárceles para no molestar a gente como nosotros…_ dije con dureza, Rosalie apretó su mano en mi brazo y León sonrió incomodo mirando al policía que me veía levantando una ceja,

_La señora Plath no está acostumbrada a vivir estas horribles situaciones_ explicó mi amigo al policía ¿Por qué demonios tenía que dar explicaciones?...

_Bien…_ murmuró el agente volteando hacia mí _me temo Señora Plath…_ pronunció mi nombre como si lo hubiese escupido _que deberá quedarse unos minutos más, los testigos no abandonarán el lugar hasta haber declarado su versión de los hechos_

¡¿Qué? Lo miré incrédula con la boca abierta, miré a Rosalie riendo y viendo si mi amiga también estaba sorprendida como yo, pero ella solo parecía apenada mirando el suelo,

_¿Está loco?... hay un montón de testigos aquí y la verdad que está muy claro lo que sucedió_ inquirí frente al policía que parecía ignorarme ya que escribía con furia sobre su libreta de anotaciones, reí nuevamente incrédula… nadie me ignoraba _oiga, deje… esa… pluma y míreme cuando le hablo_

_Isabella_ musitó entre dientes Rosalie sosteniéndome fuertemente el brazo, la miré por un momento pero luego volteé al policía que me miraba entre sorprendido y altivo… ¿quién se creía?

_No, ¿a caso no sabe quién soy?_ pregunté exasperada _ a mi marido no le gustará para nada que me haya retenido aquí_

_Señora… Plath_ dijo luego de haber echado un vistazo a su libreta _créame que no se quién es usted y ni me interesa y estoy seguro que su marido, sea quien sea, estará a gusto de meter a esta escoria a la cárcel para su tranquilidad_ murmuró despectivamente.

_Escúcheme…_

_Estoy seguro que la Señora Plath no tiene ningún problema para colaborar_ me interrumpió el hombre de la voz de terciopelo que aún estaba a mi lado, volteé a verlo y me di cuenta de que hablaba con total amabilidad aunque podía jurar que una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios _pero ella acaba de atravesar por una situación post traumática y no está en su cabales… a demás que es mediodía y puedo asegurarle que no almorzó aún y por ende está débil mental y fisicamente, estoy seguro que ella accederá a una entrevista en la estación policial cuando esté más calmada ¿no es así Señora Plath?_ dijo lo último mirándome a los ojos, recién allí pude ver el profundo de sus ojos verdes en contraste con su cabello cobrizo corto y desordenado… arqueó una ceja mientras las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa torcida, fruncí el seño y volteé a ver al policía,

_Si… es así… el señor…_ miré nuevamente al hombre de ojos verdes,

_Cullen… Edward Cullen_ contestó él mirándome y sonriendo con suficiencia

_El señor… Cullen tiene razón, acabo de despertar de un desmayo, una reacción que tengo al… oler sangre_ dije avergonzada bajando por un segundo los ojos, me recuperé en seguida y miré nuevamente al policía _y necesito salir de aquí antes de que la reacción retorne_

_Si señora, la mitad de quienes estuvieron aquí acaban de atravesar una situación similar a la suya y a pesar de ello fueron capaces de dar su declaración…_ cerré los ojos tratando de calmar mi ego que pugnaba por salir, esa situación me estaba exasperando y me conocía muy bien, iba a ser peor…

_Rosalie, llama a Benjamin y dile lo que sucedió_ le exigí entre dientes a mi amiga que enseguida asintió _dile que envíe a Taylor, su abogado y que venga a sacarme de aquí ya mismo_

Mi amiga se alejó apretando los botones de su blackberry, miré al policía que parecía no ceder ante la situación, debía admitir que era muy valiente al atreverse a contrariarme. Volteé a mirar al hombre que había intervenido momentos antes… ¿Cullen era?... y lo vi hablando por su celular, era peculiar cómo lo hacía… se jalaba el cabello y cerraba fuertemente los ojos mientras escuchaba lo que le decían del otro lado del auricular y apretaba los labios en una fila línea, su mandíbula tensa y dura me llamaba a tocarla…

Fruncí el seño, ¿qué hacía pensando en ello como si fuese atractivo de hacer?...

_Lo sé Alice, estoy en una situación peculiar… te llamaré cuando termine_ alcancé a escuchar que decía con tono exasperado, miré nuevamente al policía que sostenía la documentación que León le entregaba, no quería ser entrometida y oír conversaciones privadas, seguramente era una novia o su esposa a quien le estaba dando explicaciones, no quise pensar en ello… pronto tendría a mi propio esposo exigiéndome a mí explicaciones.

Pronto vi a Rosalie apresurándose a llegar a mí, su cara de preocupación me preocupó, pero supe que tratándose de Benjamín nada podía sorprenderme,

_Tu marido viene para aquí_ murmuró escupiendo la palabra "marido" _se encabronó cuando le dije que te habían tratado de robar en una tienda de Instrumentos musicales y dijo que iba a tener que salir de una junta importante para venir al rescate ya que parece que no puedes vivir sin que él solucione tus dramas_ rodé los ojos y reí sarcásticamente, justamente esa era la primera vez que lo llamaba para que interviniera por mí y lo echaba en cara… estúpido…

Volví la mirada al policía que ahora se enfrascaba en una conversación con… Cullen y con la cual parecía muy entretenido, valla… no solo León le había visto el atractivo al héroe del día.

_Me sorprende señor Cullen, que haya estado en el momento justo y en el lugar indicado_

_Exacto, el más sorprendido fui yo, créame… yo solo vine a efectuar un negocio_ esto último lo dijo para sí mismo como si estuviese avergonzado de ello,

_¿Qué clase de negocio? Si se puede saber…_ el policía lo miraba con una ceja levantada como si esperase que el hombre confesase un crimen, valla… qué irónico sería que quién salvó el día hubiese estado allí para algo ilícito.

_Yo… tan solo vine a vender mi piano, pensé que este sería el lugar indicado_ murmuró despacio cepillando su cabello con sus dedos, parecía resignado.

_Oh… bien Señor Cullen, en cuanto lo atienda el fiscal del caso usted podrá retirarse_ luego de decir esas palabras el policía se alejó hacia otro de los testigos que aún estaban en el lugar, pobre León… parecía apabullado con tanta acción en su negocio,

¡Maldición! ¿y yo?... ¿no me podré retirar hasta que el susodicho fiscal no tome mi declaración? Contaba con que Taylor acelerara los trámites para que yo pudiese salir de allí, solo esperaba que se apresurase.

_¿Se encuentra usted mejor Señora?_ aparté los ojos de la entrada del local para enfocarlos en los ojos verdes que me miraban expectantes,

_Si… yo solo necesito salir de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer y la verdad es que estoy perdiendo el tiempo_ dije con rapidez, mi cuota de nerviosismo había llegado para quedarse todo el día, no podía dejar de morder mi labio y caminar nerviosa en el lugar. Él me miró abriendo los ojos sorprendidos para luego mirar al suelo y reír sutilmente,

_Señora, me sorprende su templanza… usted acaba de sufrir un shock post traumático y ahora está desesperada por salir y seguir haciendo sus compras personales_

¿Qué?... ¿Quién se creía que era para juzgar mi manera de actuar?

_¿Disculpa?..._ pregunté incrédula parándome en seco _No creo que tengas derecho a venir a juzgar mis actitudes, no eres nadie para mí… eres un total desconocido que solo salvó el día, no te metas conmigo si no sabes con quién te estás metiendo…_

Bueno… alardear sobre quién era, casi siempre era útil para ahuyentar a los malos intencionados… a pesar de que no me gustaba utilizar esa arma eta situación me estaba exasperando,

_Créame Señora que me da lo mismo quién…_

_¿Isabella?..._reconocí la voz de quien se abría paso entre la gente que había en el lugar… Benjamín, al llegar frente a mí me miró de arriba abajo para certificar mi estado de salud y luego se acercó con el ceño fruncido,

_¿Estás bien?_ murmuró sosteniendo mi brazo con preocupación que me pareció genuina, ignoré ese gesto para notar que venía con Taylor detrás, uno de sus eficaces abogados,

_Debes hacer algo, no me dejan salir de aquí y ya ha sufrido un desmayo, no quiero que me revisen ni me hagan perder más el tiempo, solo quiero irme a casa_ involuntariamente mis ojos viajaron por un momento hasta el hombre de ojos verdes que miraba la escena.

_No se preocupe Señora Isabella, la sacaré de aquí… solo deme un momento para hablar con el fiscal y llegar a un acuerdo_ murmuró Taylor luego de oír mi pedido, Benjamín asintió con la cabeza en dirección a él y con eso Taylor se alejó hacia la oficina donde los testigos estaban declarando, creía en que pudiera convencerlos de que pudiera ir en otro momento a declarar a las oficinas de la jefatura, los abogados de mi marido era competentes y eficaces a la hora de resolver problemas así que puse toda mi fe en él.

_Rosalie está afuera haciendo unas llamadas telefónicas, dice que te desmayaste…_

_No fue nada, ya sabes cómo reacciono a la sangre…_

_¿Estás lastimada?_ su tono de voz me confundió, parecía realmente preocupado…

_No, no…_ dije sacudiendo la cabeza con el seño fruncido _es solo que…_ busqué con la mirada al hombre de ojos verdes, estaba hablando nuevamente con un policía, esta vez con una oficial que parecía boba mirándolo, totalmente fuera de su comportamiento adecuado _él…_ lo señalé con mi dedo índice _derribó de una patada al hombre y éste cayó al suelo cerca de mí con su nariz sangrando, solo… fue una leve descompensación_

Benjamin miró a Cullen por un momento y luego asintió volteando a verme, parecía tan fuera de lugar allí, con su traje costoso, sus gemelos de oro, su peinado pulcro y su corbata de seda entre policías y gente normal, común… personas que no pertenecían al mundo en que él estaba acostumbrado a moverse… hasta yo me vi insignificante a pesar de mi bolso Buiton y mis costosos Langboutinis.

_Ve al auto Isabella, Sam está esperando afuera y te llevará a casa…_ musitó tranquilo,

_Pero… Benjamin, seguramente encontrarán una excusa para no dejarme ir…_

_Ve al auto Isabella_ volvió a repetir _Taylor arreglará las cosas y no te molestarán por hoy, aunque no creo que puedas eludir el hecho de que debas ir a declarar en algún momento, es una obligación ciudadana_

Me resigné a seguir discutiendo ya que él tenía razón, en algún momento tenía que torcer mi orgullo. Busqué la mirada del hombre de ojos verdes que aún estaba hablando con la oficial de cabello rubio, él pareció notar mi mirada y volteó a ver,

_Gracias…_ musité despacio, él me miró por unos segundos y asintió con una sonrisa torcida.

Salí del negocio de León luego de despedirme de él que parecía apenado mientras hablaba disculpándose con sus clientes habituales prometiendo un nuevo y más eficiente sistema de seguridad, pobre León, realmente parecía muy apenado.

_Señora Isabella…_ me saludó Sam cuando me acerqué al auto, abrió la puerta para mí y me disponía a subir cuando la voz de mi amiga llamándome me hizo parar en seco,

_Isabella! ¿Dónde te crees que vas?_ parecía enojada y sostenía el auricular de su teléfono tapándolo con una mano,

_A casa Rose, Benjamin resolverá esto y yo necesito descansar, tú y tus compras y luego este lío fue suficiente para mí por un día._ mi amiga puso una mano en el corazón simulando estar herida,

_Tampoco es para que me lo digas así, tú y tu manera drástica de decir las cosas_ rodé los ojos entrando al auto,

_Ve a verme luego Rose si deseas y lleva las cosas que compré…_ dije en su dirección mientras Sam mantenía la puerta abierta _tenme un poco de compasión, aún me falta soportar el sermón de Benjamin…_ ahora ella fue la que rodó los ojos pero no fue capaz de decir nada ya que le indiqué a Sam que cerrara la puerta. Sonreí al ver a mi amiga mover la cabeza en gesto de negación con una mano en la cintura y la otra con el teléfono pegado a su oído, luego alejándose a su auto…

_¿Dónde señora?_ murmuró Sam ya en el asiento del conductor,

_A casa Sam_

Me sentía realmente cansada, parecía que la cuota de adrenalina del día me estaba pasando la factura y ya no quería pensar siquiera en salir por ese día, solo esperaba llegar a casa y luego de darme un baño relajante en el hidromasaje tirarme en mi cama a dormir una larga siesta, yal vez para no despertar jamás. Llamé a casa con esa idea y le pedía a Loise que me preparara el hidromasaje y un plato de frutas y jugo, tenía el estómago cerrado y no apetecía nada más.

Al llegar a casa mi ama de llaves tenía todo preparado en el cuarto de baño de mi habitación, por mi parte elegí ropa cómoda y una bata de seda para ponerme después del baño, elegí algunos temas de mi I pod para conectarlo al sistema de sonido de la habitación y apreté play para que comenzara a sonar y me dirigí al baño con los suaves compases de piano de la pieza Love me de Yiruma y despojándome de mi ropa me sumergí en la tina llena de espuma,

Delicioso…

No supe por qué había elegido una pieza en piano para relajarme, no era habitual en mí pero por alguna razón eso me hacía sentir tranquila, me infundía la seguridad y el valor que había perdido esa mañana con lo que había sucedido… ¿por qué Isabella Swan había reaccionado de esa manera? ¿Por qué la fortaleza y la templanza que había adquirido a través de los años había flaqueado ante esa situación de tal manera?... desmayarme ante el menor signo de flaqueza no era mi idea de derrumbar todas mis barreras, se suponía que era más fuerte como para dejarme sobrellevar por eso… pero no, la fría Isabella Swan había cometido el mayor acto de debilidad del mundo, había colapsado por algo mínimo que había amenazado mi estabilidad emocional…

Valla… que buena era autoanalizándome, tal vez porque uno mismo era quien mejor se conocía y quizá por eso había rechazado tantas veces la sugerencia de Benjamin para ir a terapia, no iba a exponer de ninguna manera mis secretos más profundos ante un desconocido.

Pero de alguna manera esa descarga de adrenalina que había vivido me hizo ver mucho más claras las cosas, no era infranqueable… podía llegar a serlo con mi marido y con las personas que creía que me dañarían, pero me di cuenta inesperadamente de que era tan solo una mujer con defectos, vulnerabilidades e inseguridades que se escondía bajo una cascara dura y protectora, como un escudo de fuerza… al que pocos podían llegar. La verdadera Isabella Swan había sido enterrada desde hacía mucho, precisamente desde que fue enviada a esa escuela para señoritas en Europa…

Oí, en medio de mi ensoñación, unos golpes en la puerta del baño. No supe con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado divagando entre mis ideas pero cuando abrí los ojos una canción diferente sonaba y el agua estaba un poco fría…

_Señora Isabella, el señor Benjamin al teléfono_ anunció Loise a través de la puerta, le indiqué que pasara y lo hizo entregándome el teléfono,

_Benjamin ¿Qué sucede? Estoy en el medio de un baño…_ me quejé, del otro lado oí un suspiro profundo

_Escucha Isabella, esta tarde irá una persona para hablar contigo… no pretendo que suceda lo mismo que sucedió hoy cuando salgas sola, de ahora en más, y no habrá discusión acerca de esto, no saldrás sola… irás protegida ¿oíste?_ murmuró rápidamente y con tono severo…

_Benjamín explícate, ¿qué quiere decir con que no volveré a salir sola?_

_Saldrás de ahora en más con un custodio, esa es mi decisión Isabella y no te atrevas a contrariarme, no pienso que esto que sucedió hoy se repita… tú serás descuidada pero yo no dejaré que alguien se atreva a secuestrarte o algo así para extorsionarme y chantajearme luego, prefiero pagarle a alguien para que te cuide ya que no lo puedes hacer sola y no lamentar luego cuando me pidan dinero por ti…_

¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? ¿Qué diablos había sucedido para que mi marido osara protegerme de esa manera? Aunque por lo que dijo estaba tratando de cuidar sus intereses y no los míos, lo único que me faltaba… un perro faldero. ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaba a mi suerte y listo? Era mejor para él que yo desapareciera de su vida y de la faz de la tierra de todos modos…

_¿Quién es?_ inquirí enfadada _¿a quién encontraste tan rápido como para que en unas horas accediera al trabajo? ¿Alguien de tu propia seguridad?... espero que si, porque no pienso pasar mis días con un desconocido siguiéndome a todos lados_

_Isabella, ya lo verás cuando llegue a verte... es un hombre eficiente y tiene experiencia, le hablarás de ti y de lo que sueles hacer… te encargarás de mostrarle junto a Loise, las habitaciones inferiores, el garaje, los autos y le darás un itinerario de tus salidas…_

_Eres exasperante Benjamin, no necesito a nadie… no me secuestrarán, no te haré perder tus millones, solo déjame en paz_ corté el teléfono realmente enfadada, si lo tiraba contra la pared lo haría añicos pero no deseaba aumentar su enojo…

Estúpido… estúpido! ¿Por qué tenía que decidir sobre mí? Por qué?

Di por terminada mi hora de relajación y salí de la tina envolviéndome con la bata de seda, caminé hasta mi cuarto y comencé a revolver mi armario buscando algo más formal para recibir a mi "invitado"… no me importaba lo que dijera Benjamin, si el tipo no me gustaba lo mandaría a mudar…

Me vestí con unos jeans sencillos, una camisa de gasa y unos zapatos bajos de charol, me peiné con una cola alta y cuando estaba maquillándome ligeramente con un poco de gloss un golpe en la puerta me hizo saltar,

_Señora Isabella, un hombre la espera abajo… dice que el señor Benjamín lo envió…._

_Si, si Loise… él lo envió hazlo pasar a la sala y ya bajo_

Mi ama de llaves desapareció en seguida de la puerta de la habitación, mi enojo se hacía notar y ella prefería estar lejos de mí cuando era así… no la culpaba. Me miré al espejo una vez más y salí de la habitación escaleras abajo donde me esperaba quien de ahora en más sería mi perro faldero, maldito Benjamin…

Doblé bajando lentamente la curva de la escalera de mármol con una mano en el barandal, debía darme crédito a mí misma y admitir que mi equilibrio era precario a veces, no quería hacer un papelón y bajar rodando las escaleras. Levanté la cabeza al llegar al último escalón y cuando miré hacia la sala paré en seco, en los sofás de la sala parándose lentamente y sonriendo con suficiencia estaba el mismo hombre que había salvado mi día esa misma mañana, el de los ojos verdes…

_Un gusto volver a encontrarla Isabella_ murmuró dando un paso hacia mí, yo solo lo miraba estupefacta _ Edward Cullen… nuevamente_

* * *

**Hola amigas! Seguimos con esta historia de amor, ¿les gustó?... Besotes y nos vemos en la próxima, déjenme sus reviews!**


	6. Conociendonos

Summary: Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?

* * *

**Conociéndonos…**

**

* * *

**

Decir que quedé en un estado de shock cuando lo vi muy cómodo en la sala de mi casa era decir poco, mis pies me impidieron caminar hacia él pero él mismo se encargó de venir hacia mí con esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, parecía satisfecho de estar en la sala de mi casa y de haber conseguido el puesto que mi marido le había dado como perro faldero mío… ok, la última palabra la tenía yo y si yo no me sentía cómoda con él, Sebastian tendría que ir buscando a otra persona para hacer el trabajo.

_¿Qué hace aquí?_ pregunté fingiendo no saber, él se paró a un metro de mí y levantó una ceja con las esquinas de su boca hacia arriba,

_Bueno Isabella, fui contratado para cuidarle las espaldas_ dijo algo petulante, ¿cómo podía osar ser tan descarado comigo? _al parecer, y fueron palabras de su marido, usted no deja de meterse en problemas_

_Primero que nada señor Cullen deje de referirse a mí por mi nombre de pila, soy Sra Isabella o Sra Plath en su defecto_ murmuré dejando en claro la diferencia _segundo, no me gusta que se rían en mi cara y si va a trabajar para mí o para mi esposo, quiero respeto por su parte…_

El rostro de él fue de clara consternación, no dijo nada más y su sonrisa de suficiencia se borró de su rostro, miró nervioso hacia el suelo y luego se aclaró la garganta frunciendo el seño,

_Disculpe Señora Isabella, no fue mi intención ofenderla…_ murmuró alzando su vista hacia mí, _disculpe mi atrevimiento_

Asentí aceptando sus disculpas pero por ningún motivo iba a tolerar que eso volviera a suceder de nuevo, él no era nadie para andar riéndose de mí, no era nadie como para andar mofándose que yo me metía en problemas, aunque esas palabras fueran de mi marido.

_Bien, quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas antes de decidir si voy a necesitar sus servicios o no_ murmuré antes de caminar hacia el salón y sentarme en el sofá de cuero blanco, él dio media vuelta y me siguió sin decir palabra, le señalé un sofá frente a mí y él asintiendo se acomodó en él con la espalda recta. No podía negar que su postura parecía profesional, como la gente de seguridad que tenía Benjamín, solo que quien tenía frente a mí era por demás más guapo… sus hombros anchos, su torso a simple vista trabajado y su mirada calculadora, sin contar claro sus penetrantes ojos verdes, su cabello cobrizo revuelto y su sonrisa torcida que más que custodio lo hacía parecer un playboy…

Bajé la cabeza sacudiéndola ligeramente ¿qué estaba pensando? Debía emplear a este hombre, hacer de La fría Isabella y dejar en claro con quien trataba, aunque me hubiese gustado contar con que él no hubiese visto mi frágil momento de debilidad en aquella tienda de instrumentos… eso me hacía vulnerable,

_Señor Cullen, mi marido tomó la decisión de emplearlo como mi custodio personal y como usted supongo que se dio cuenta, yo no estaba enterada de ello, no sé nada de usted… no se en definitiva quién es usted y a quién le voy a confiar mi vida…_ él me miró con sorpresa por un segundo, pero luego hizo un gesto de comprensión mientras cepillaba su cabello con sus dedos,

_Señora Isabella, esto es una entrevista informal, mi legajo e información adicional se lo haré llegar mañana por la mañana temprano, lo que menos deseo es que usted desconfíe de quien deberá guardar su vida y créame que no sabía que usted estaba desinformada sobre la decisión de su esposo en contratarme… yo…_

_Bueno, al parecer di un vergonzoso espectáculo hoy en el negocio de León, un espectáculo que a mi marido no le agradó… por eso pienso que su decisión precipitada de contratarlo sin mi autorización fue simplemente por el deseo de evitar un espectáculo mayor en el futuro_ dije casi al borde de la furia, Benjamín me escucharía… a pesar de no tener en cuenta mi palabra, él me escucharía.

_Discúlpeme Señora, pero lo que le sucedió hoy le puede pasar a cualquiera, supongo que su marido debe entender eso…_

Reí sin ganas ante esa confirmación, al menos me dejaba en claro que nunca había tratado con Benjamin y si lo hizo no había prestado suficiente atención para darse cuenta de la arrogancia, el egoísmo y la frivolidad de mi marido.

_Está bien, mire… quiero saber de usted ante nada, su experiencia, su formación y el motivo porque le dijo sí a mi marido_ lo miré atenta mientras él parecía pensar cada una de sus respuestas.

_Bueno, primero que nada, mi formación la llevé a cabo en el Ejercito Real Británico especializándome como escolta y custodio personal, estuve siete años especializándome en esta área_ aclaró, mis cejas se levantaron involuntariamente al oír donde se había formado… ¡Este hombre provenía de las huestes reales! _mañana en mi legajo podrá interiorizarse más de mi formación, en cuanto a mi experiencia… bueno, trabajé ocho meses en el palacio se Buckingham como custodio real antes de venir a los Estados Unidos nuevamente._ él frunció el seño y miró hacia el suelo como si algo lo hubiese molestado… yo no podía comprender por qué motivo había renunciado a seguir trabajando para la mismísima reina y volver al país, me removí incomoda en mi asiento tratando de comprender hasta que decidí averiguarlo,

_Dígame una cosa Sr Cullen…

_Edward por favor señora… solo Edward_ lo miré por un momento con ganas de replicar pero al verlo hablarme seriamente desistí…

_Está bien Edward, dime… ¿por qué tuviste que volver?_

Él me miró frunciendo el ceño, si no hubiese sido que recién lo conocía hubiese jurado que ese seño me decía "¿_Y a ti que te importa_?" Pero si él me lo hubiese querido decir unas palabras eran suficientes, sin embargo no lo dijo,

_Yo… volví a causa de unos problemas personales, yo tenía cosas que hacer aquí…_ dijo agachando la mirada, no quise indagar en ese tema para luego ser tildada por entrometida, opté por tomar otros rumbos,

_Bien… Edward, dime… ¿estás casado? ¿Tienes algún tipo de relación personal con alguien?_ su mirada se levantó de golpe y cerré la boca abruptamente al darme cuenta de mis preguntas, sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban furiosamente y comencé a pestañear nerviosa… _Eh… quiero decir, supongo que sabes que este tipo de trabajo necesita de tu entera disponibilidad, es decir… yo tengo mis propios horarios, ¿serás capaz de acoplar tu vida personal a ello?_ respiré aliviada al poder arreglarlo, él arqueó las cejas por un segundo algo contrariado y con una sonrisa bailando en sus comisuras,

_Bueno… no tengo esposa, novia ni nada que me impida trabajar con libertad, mi familia entiende lo que esto conlleva y ciertamente no hay ningún problema con ello_ murmuró serio nuevamente. Podían llegar a exasperarme sus cambios de humor pero creo que no se comparaban en nada con los míos.

_¿Tu familia está aquí en Seatlle?_ pregunté intrigada, él miró al suelo una vez más indeciso si debía responder o no… lo mío era simple curiosidad pero a él parecía molestarle _disculpa… no quise ser entrometida_

_No, está bien… mi familia vive en Seatlle, mi padre es médico generalista en el hospital de la ciudad, mi hermana es menor que yo y este año se gradúa de la preparatoria, mi madre… bueno, mi madre es ama de casa_ dijo cortante, en seguida supe que no quería hablar de ellos, parecía ser un hombre celoso de los suyos… y eso me gustaba.

_Bien, creo que con ese es suficiente… mañana me entretendré viendo tu legajo personal de todos modos._ me levanté de mi asiento y el enseguida hizo lo mismo _supongo que te mostraré las instalaciones de la casa en las que te moverás_ dije para luego caminar hacia la puerta que dividía el resto de la casa con las cocinas, sentí sus pasos detrás de mí y por alguna razón me sentí cohibida, como nunca… sentí su mirada todo el tiempo en mi nuca y la proximidad de su cuerpo a escasa distancia mía,

_Bien… esta es la cocina, Claire y Beth son las encargadas de este sitio… Loise es mi ama de llaves, ya la conoces_ dije señalando a las mujeres que se encontraban trabajando allí, Loise había estado sentada en el desayunador ingiriendo alguna clase de bocadillo y al vernos entrar dejó todo para pararse con su característica postura rígida y a juzgar por el aroma, Claire y Beth estaban haciendo la cena. Todas asintieron a él, _Mientras estés aquí puedes venir a las cocinas y pedirles a ellas que te preparen algo si lo apeteces_

_Gracias Señora…_ musitó él, asentí a las cocineras y a Loise y seguí camino hasta salir por la puerta de vidrio que daba al patio trasero, bajé por las escaleras de piedra hasta llegar al área del patio trasero, una gran piscina con agua turquesa se ubicaba a metros de la salida al patio, unos bancos de fierro retorcido blanco y las mesas de mármol correspondientes adornaban el lugar, seguí caminando hasta llegar a metros de la casa a través del césped, Sam no se veía por ningún lado… seguramente esperaba a mi marido salir de la compañía para traerlo a casa…

_Este es el garaje_ dije oprimiendo un botón para que el portón de hierro se alzara y dejara en descubierto la colección de automóviles de Benjamin y yo… _suelo conducir mi Mini Cooper cuando Sam, nuestro chofer no me lleva, Benjamin siempre sale con Sam, él no conduce_ pasé al garaje y le indiqué que me siguiera, su mirada consternada me decía que nunca había visto tantos automóviles últimos modelos en un solo lugar antes, aunque tendría que haberlo hecho si venía de Europa,

_¿Usted maneja un Mini Cooper?_ preguntó curioso, no pude evitar caminar hasta mi segundo bebé, el primero era mi chelo, y acariciarlo pasando las yemas de mis dedos por su pintura negra

_Si, yo lo conduzco… ¿qué creías?_ él me miró por un momento mientras mis dedos rozaban el filo del capó de mi auto, él observó ese movimiento de mi mano muy entretenido…

_Es que… por un momento pensé que usted sería dueña de un auto… más a su altura?_ murmuró lo último en forma de pregunta,

_No, no me gusta conducir autos grandes, ya sabes… mi espectacular manera de atraer los problemas_ dije sarcástica _aunque no me quedo con las ganas cuando quiero conducir mi Aston Martin o mi Mercedes_ él repasó su mirada por los autos que habían allí _tú conducirás el automóvil que te asigne Benjamin…

_Señora es mi deber conducir el auto en el que usted salga, es parte de mi trabajo…_

_No, tú no conducirás mi Cooper o mi Aston, tendrás que conformarte a ir a mi lado en un auto adicional_ dije enfatizando la palabra "conformarte", nadie tocaba a mis bebés más que yo,

_Bien, lo que usted diga señora_ murmuró a regañadientes, asentí con la cabeza y comencé a caminar cruzando el garaje hasta la puerta contraria, abrí una pequeña portezuela que se encontraba a un costada del portón de hierro y salí al exterior, en la entada había un Volvo plateado, por lo que supuse era su auto,

_¿Conduces un Volvo?_ murmuré incrédula, me daba la impresión que ese era un auto más familiar,

_Si, lo compré con mi salario europeo, los Euros valen más que los dólares…_ dijo risueño, lo miré por un instante y asentí en acuerdo _a demás que es el auto más seguro del mercado, más confortable y estable_

_Valla… si que haces gala de tu profesión_ murmuré mientras caminaba por la vereda de piedra, él sonrió a mi lado sin decir más, crucé el jardín delantero y sorteé la gran fuente de agua que se encontraba en medio del lugar, caminé unos metros más y llegué hasta la garita de guardia que había frente a la casa en la cual nuestra vigilancia se encargaba de dejar pasar o no a las visitas.

_Ellos te darán el código de acceso a la casa, cada vez que vengas lo pondrás en el tablero y el portón te abrirá, cuando hay visitantes ellos le hablan por el intercomunicador a Loise y ella nos comunica la visita…

_Bien, de ahora en más yo también seré comunicado de las visitas_ murmuró con frialdad, yo asentí y nos adentramos a la garita de guardia para pedir el código, momentos después estábamos caminando devuelta a la casa,

_¿Cuales son mis horarios?_ me volteé a verlo mientras estábamos por subir la escalera hacia la entrada de la casa, pensé por un segundo…

_Bien, eso depende, en noche que no tengamos una cena o evento especial, estarás fuera de servicio alrededor de las ocho de la noche, supongo que cuando haya un evento especial o yo tenga que salir a algún lugar fuera de ese horario tú serás mi sombra…_ me mordí la lengua para no decir _"Perro faldero"…_

_Bien, ¿Cuándo comienzo a trabajar?_

_Supongo que a partir de mañana, si Benjamin no dice otra cosa_ él asintió y caminé hasta la casa seguida de él… me iba a costar acostumbrarme ser seguida constantemente, amaba la poca libertad que tenía y ahora iba a tener que soportar estar a toda hora con él mientras este fuera, bueno… le podía sacar provecho, Rosalie estaría feliz de acompañarme a todo lugar si él venía con nosotros, después de todo a ella le gustaba que le besaran los talones.

POV Edward

Seguí a Isabella a la casa, su jean ajustado daba una buena vista de una parte de su cuerpo que difícilmente se podría dejar pasar, con razón su marido quería un escolta para ella, la mujer era deseable y no podía creer cómo había sobrevivido a los acosadores todo este tiempo sin custodia. Estamos subiendo las escaleras hacia la entrada de la casa y yo procuré mirar hacia otro lado ya que la vista frontal era tentadora y no quería ser un irrespetuoso en el primer día de trabajo, pero cuando menos lo esperé oí un gritito ahogado, cuando levanté la vista ella estaba de rodillas sobre uno de los escalones con sus manos en el suelo,

_Maldición…_ murmuró por lo bajo, me apresuré a subir junto a ella y arrodillarme a su lado,

_Señora ¿está bien?_ la tomé de los hombros ayudándola a sentarse bien sobre el escalón, su rostro estaba surcado por una mueca de dolor y supe que debía ser su rodilla, su mano viajó hasta su nariz y rápidamente se puso pálida, miré su rodilla y vi una mancha de sangre en el pantalón.

Maldición! Primer día de trabajo y no había sido capaz de detener su caída, ella dejó de respirar por la nariz y abrió los ojos mirándome alarmada, entonces me di cuenta de su reacción a la sangre, la puse entre mis brazos y la alcé rápidamente, abrí la puerta de la casa y me adentré caminando hasta la sala,

_Loise!_ grité en un intento de hacer llamar al ama de llaves, Isabella se mantenía aferrada a mi cuello cuando la dejé sobre el sofá _Señora, necesito dejarla aquí así curo su herida antes de que usted se desmaye…_ ella gimió y se separó de mí cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro, _respire por la boca Señora…_ dije arrodillándome a su lado para observar su herida, enseguida llegó Loise alarmada por mi grito,

_Señora Isabella ¿Qué le ha sucedido?_

_Loise, debo curarle la herida antes de que se desmaye ¿tienes una caja de primeros auxilios?_ ella miró inquieta a su señora y ella solo asintió conteniendo la respiración,

_Isabella respira, hazlo por la boca_ exigí,

_Señor, llevémosla a su habitación, allí tiene todo lo necesario…_ murmuró Loise, yo asentí y tomé una vez más en brazos a Isabella, ella enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y hundió su rostro en mi pecho, la sentí respirar sobre mi camisa… al parecer eso distraía momentáneamente su sensibilidad con la sangre. Subí las escaleras detrás de Loise que me guió hasta la que parecía ser la habitación principal, el cuarto era amplio y luminoso, supe enseguida que era la habitación de Isabella por las grandes fotos de ella en blanco y negro que había colgadas en la pared frente a su cama, no me detuve a mirarlas solo me apresuré a dejar a Isabella en la gran cama tamaño King sise.

_Loise… um… ¿puedes ayudar a la señora a sacarse el pantalón mientras yo preparo lo necesario para la curación?_ dije tomando la caja blanca que ella me acercaba, Loise asintió y yo caminé hasta una pequeña mesa de vidrio que había cerca del gran ventanal, retiré algunos libros que habían encima y puse la caja, me arremangue la camisa hasta los codos y me dispuse a abrir la caja, preparé un copo de algodón con antiséptico y unas gasas con cinta inmunizada mientras oía las quejas de Isabella mientras seguramente su ama de llaves le sacaba el pantalón.

_solo… avísame cuando esté preparada señora…_

_Lo está…_ dijo Loise, volteé hacia la cama con algodón en mano y vi a Isabella recostada sobre el respaldo con unas cuantas almohadas en su espalda y sus piernas desnudas desde sus muslos, el resto de su cuerpo estaba tapado por una especie de bata de seda, se veía… no puede evitar fruncir el entrecejo tratando de reprimir las imágenes que llegaban a mis ojos, debía actuar lo más profesional posible y dejar de encontrar una definición a como se veía… ningún termino era suficiente…

_Relájese Señora_ murmuré mientras me sentaba a su lado, ella continuaba pálida y con los ojos cerrados, respirando dificultosamente por la boca, me apresuré a limpiar su herida en la rodilla, no era importante pero al parecer una simple herida causaba en ella una grave descompensación. Un hormigueo extraño recorrió las yemas de mis dedos al tocar la suave piel de su pantorrilla, ella pareció estremecerse pero yo continué con mi tarea, pude visualizar en una inspección rápida otras cicatrices en sus rodillas similares a la que dejaría esa herida, al parecer era habitual en ella su falta de coordinación y sus caídas… debería estar atento a eso.

Terminé de limpiar la herida y me apresuré a poner un pequeño vendaje, miré a Isabella y ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza recostada en la almohada, pero la vi respirar mucho mejor… ahora lo hacía por la nariz, pegué la última cinta adhesiva para completar el vendaje y mis dedos acariciaron suavemente la piel de su rodilla bajando hasta su pantorrilla, nuevamente sentí un estremecimiento departe de ella, levanté su pierna que había estado flexionada y la estiré para acomodarla sobre la cama, tragué en seco al ver sus piernas, eran dos perfectas piernas color marfil, pálidas pero hermosas… sus pequeños pies con sus uñas pintadas de un rojo intenso me dejaron sin aliento, ella era hermosa en su totalidad, lástima que era tan arrogante…

_Descanse Señora Isabella, Loise ¿puedes traerle un té a la Señora? Seguramente debe tener el nivel de azúcar bajo y debe compensarse_ murmuré tomando una manta que había a los pies de la cama, los ojos de Isabella me miraban calculadoramente y parecía avergonzada. Suavemente la cobijé tapando sus piernas para el bien de mi corazón… la vista era hermosa pero debía mantenerme en mis cinco sentidos y actuar profesionalmente. En seguida Loise salió de la habitación dejándonos solos, me paré a un costado de la cama y la miré por un momento mientras ella bajaba la mirada,

_Descanse… mañana temprano traeré mi legajo y si usted está conforme comenzaré a trabajar para usted_ murmuré, ella se mordió el labio y miró sus manos sobre la cobija, levanté la mirada y de inmediato mis ojos buscaron las imágenes que había visto de ella al entrar. Dos grandes fotografías en blanco y negro estaban muradas sobre la pared de enfrente a la cama, eran hermosas… y tuve que reprimir un gemido por lo sensuales que me parecieron, en una ella estaba abrazando con sus piernas desnudas un violonchelo, su única vestimenta eran unos zapatos de tacón alto fino que estilizaban aún más sus bellas piernas, el Violonchelo cubría el resto de su cuerpo mientras ella parecía estar ejecutando alguna melodía en él, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca entreabierta mientras la tenue luz la iluminaba.

Hermosa…

En la otra ella estaba recostada en la cama boca abajo con un fino y corto camisón que parecía de seda, sus piernas estaban al descubierto sobre las sábanas, su cabello suelto remarcaba su rostro mientras ella sostenía una hoja de partituras, en realidad ella estaba rodeada por partituras, desparramadas sobre la cama a su alrededor… en ningún momento miraba a la cámara, por lo que supuse habían sido sacadas cuando ella estaba desprevenida… su marido tenía un fetiche con la música y al parecer ella la interpretaba.

Escuché que se aclaraban la garganta y salí de mi ensoñación, al mirar hacia abajo la vi a ella sonrojada a más no poder mordiéndose el labio, me alejé de la cama dando un paso hacia atrás y fruncí el seño buscando qué decir… ella me había atrapado mirando esas sensuales fotos.

_Yo o mi marido te llamaremos luego de ver tu legajo, procura enviarlo temprano… ahora, ahora me gustaría descansar_ dijo fríamente, asentí sin mirarla y me apresuré a salir de la habitación. Mientras iba bajando la escalera Loise iba subiendo con una bandeja en la que llevaba un té y frutas en rodajas, la saludé asintiendo la cabeza y bajé apresuradamente, salí de allí y me metí a mi Volvo donde al fin pude respirar tranquilo.

Si así iba a comenzar este trabajo mejor me quedaba con la opción del FBI, debía mantener la cabeza fría y mi hombría en el lugar donde tenía que estar, no podía mirar de esa manera a la mujer de mi jefe… mucho menos a mi protegida, eso no era ético y mucho menos profesional. No pasé siete años preparándome para que una mujer altanera y frívola viniera y osara derribar mis murallas, aún podía llamar a Benjamin Plath y rechazar la oferta y llamar a Emmett y aceptar la suya… aún podía decidir, si la fría Isabella Swan o el FBI… ¿Qué era más tentador?...

* * *

**Ok, Reviews? Gracias! Va queriendo la historia, besotes!**


	7. Ansiedad

_**Los personajes son de Sephanie Meyer, gracias a mi diosa por darme a Edward y permitirme jugar con él...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sumary:

Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?

* * *

**Ansiedad**

**

* * *

**

Recorrí la habitación hasta llegar al cajón superior de mi cómoda, rebusqué entre mi ropa interior hasta encontrar lo que hace mucho no había utilizado, descomprimí la tapa del pequeño recipiente y saqué la dosis que calmaría el estado con el que me había despertado hoy, lo metí en mi boca y tragué aliviada.

Pronto pasaría… calma Isabella, es solo una noche, unos minutos… una pieza y luego te bajas, solo cierra los ojos y toca… toca y siéntelo que cuando los abras te darás cuenta de que habrá terminado… calma…

Esa mañana me había levantado con un nudo en el pecho, un bloqueo molesto en la garganta que oprimía y sofocaba como siempre sucedía cuando me atrevía a tocar mi chelo fuera de mi estudio, sobre un escenario o frente a la mirada de cientos de personas soberbias que esperaban que la mujer de Benjamin Plath cometiera un error para regodearse de ello. Por supuesto tomé mi tilo y mi Xanax para apaciguar mi estado de ansiedad, pero como siempre, eso sirvió tan solo por un momento. Debía admitir que en mi adolescencia, luego de enterarme lo que mi padre había hecho y de haber llegado a un lugar desconocido con gente desconocida a mis quince años, sintiéndome sola, abandonada y… vendida, había tenido que recurrir a un psiquiatra para atender mi tendencia a colapsar en estados de ansiedad dado por situaciones extremas, algo parecido a lo que había sufrido en el negocio de León, literalmente si ese hombre no hubiese caído al suelo y derramado sangre para luego causar mi desmayo, pues igualmente yo habría hecho el ridículo entrando en un ataque de pánico.

Fueron meses duros al principio cuando descubrí ese mecanismo de defensa de mi cerebro, el cambio brusco, el desligamiento de mi padre, la aparición de Benjamin habían provocado un caos en mi cabeza derivando en estos ataques de ansiedad reiterados. Pasado el tiempo pude comenzar a manejar estos estados con la ayuda de la terapia, los ansiolíticos y lo más importante, el descubrimiento de mi amor por el violonchelo… Entonces todo se hizo más llevadero, los ataques de pánico habían sido reducidos y con esto también las consultas y los medicamentos, podía mantener el control de la situación… a menos claro que se presentaran situaciones en que la realidad me sobrellevara.

Después del altercado en el negocio de León no me había atrevido a salir de casa, por un lado porque Benjamín me lo había prohibido más allá que tenía un nuevo custodio que tenía órdenes de seguirme donde yo fuera, y por otro también porque había quedado flotando a mi alrededor un aura de miedo que hacía sentirme insegura, ansiosa y nerviosa.

Benjamin finalmente se atrevió a contratar a Edward quien al otro día del incidente llevó su legajo dispuesto para comenzar a trabajar, no había hecho mucho que digamos ya que yo me mantenía en casa, aunque lo había visto esporádicamente rondando por allí de vez en cuando. En uno de nuestros encuentros en la sala me dio un informe completo de las faltas de seguridad de la casa, de ninguna manera me había puesto a pensar antes que los muros que rodeaban el jardín trasero eran potenciales vías de entrada para los delincuentes, él había propuesto algo que encontré muy exagerado pero que por supuesto a Benjamin le había parecido lo apropiado, un sistema de barrera infrarroja por todo el perímetro de la casa y del muro que la rodeaba, cámaras en los accesos y en el patio trasero y por supuesto la exigencia de conducir el auto que yo utilizara… exagerado y sobre protector… ¿por qué de repente Benjamin tenía tanta necesidad de cuidar de mí? Está bien que yo tenía la suerte de una hormiga en medio de una manada de elefantes pero ¿tan así para exagerar?

De todas maneras, Rosalie había venido días después del "incidente" para traer mi vestido y zapatos que había comprado para utilizar en la cena en el Hilton, a demás trajo consigo un pequeño bolsito de mano a juego y sus infaltables consejos,

_Flashback_

_Deberías llevar un peinado alto para exponer el cuello… el vestido es de straples y lucirá mejor así_ murmuró para luego sorber de su Cosmopolita recostada sobre las reposeras en el patio trasero. El sol brillaba a lo alto y decidimos disfrutarlo antes de que las nubes arruinaran la tarde,

_Si tal vez… aunque estaba pensando algo sutil, no tan extravagante… ya sabes, se supone que voy a tocar y no a mostrarme… palabras de mi marido, sus socios estarán allí y sus esposas_ cerré los ojos dejándome bañar por los exquisitos rayos de sol y rezando internamente para que mi pálida piel, cubierta solo por un short corto y una camiseta de tirantes, no se coloreara como el trasero de un mandril.

_También deberías usar poco maquillaje para resaltar tus encantos naturales… solo un gloss y una mascara para esos enormes ojos… a demás de un poco de corrector para ese camino de pecas, aunque te da un toque de inocencia y no estaría mal..._

Mi amiga siguió divagando mientras mi mirada captaba algo en la periferia, cerca del perímetro del patio trasero Edward caminaba junto a unos hombres que supuse que serían los técnicos encargados de instalar la nueva seguridad, caminaban deteniéndose cada unos cuentos metros para examinar el muro e intercambiar algunas palabras. Observé bajo el amparo de mis lentes oscuros, al hombre que se suponía ahora debía arriesgar su vida por mí…

¡Carajo si era lindo!

Ya no vestía informal, venía a trabajar todas las mañanas enfundado en su traje negro con corbata a juego y camisa blanca impecable, su cabello que había visto rebelde, estaba perfectamente peinado al estilo James Dean, prolijo pero aún con un toque de rebeldía… su rostro liso y pulcro ya no tenía la sombra de la incipiente barba de dos días de cuando lo conocí y su porte… todo él…

_No puedo creer que este hombre trabaje para ti… debería decirle a mi padre que también contrate custodia privada…_ desvié la mirada a un lado para ver a Rosalie con sus ojos fijos sobre los hombres que se encontraban entre la fronda del jardín cerca del muro,

_Pues le puedes pedir a Benjamin que te lo de, yo no lo necesito… pronto con todas sus extravagancias me sentiré sofocada, la poca libertad que tenía tendré que sacrificarla_ murmuré tomando un trago de mi margarita,

_Oh Isabella, ¿quién diría que de algo tan infortunado saldría algo bueno? Mira que contratar al tipo que le rompió la nariz a quien te amenazaba con un arma? Muy atinado de su parte, dio con el excelente caballero ingles para cuidar tu culo…_

La miré entrecerrando mis ojos, _Hey! Si te gusta tanto llévatelo, a demás no es ingles… solo estuvo estudiando allí y trabajando, su padre es ingles creo… a demás no me interesa ¿Qué hacemos hablando de mi empleado?..._ moví la cabeza tratando de despejar esa conversación y decidí cambiar de tema para distraer a Rosalie, cuando se atascaba en su cabeza era imposible sacarlo. _¿Debería llevar los zarcillos que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños?..._

_Fin del flashback_

Luego de unas horas el efecto de mi Xanax estaba dando resultados, una tranquilidad artificial me inundó haciéndome flotar en mi nebulosa propia de paz momentánea. Tomé mi almuerzo en mi balcón disfrutando de los últimos días de verano y luego me dirigí a mi estudio a tratar de tomar un ensayo de última hora. Bajé las persianas americanas de mi lugar de manera que solo entrara unos pocos haces de luz solar para hacer un ambiente óptimo y me dirigí a la esquina donde descansaba mi chelo, lo tomé suavemente y lo llevé hasta mi taburete propio a un lado del gran piano de cola.

Durante la semana había venido León a hacerse cargo de mi bebé, le cambió las cuerdas que estaban dañadas, lo afinó y tensó sus cuerdas dejándolo perfecto para tocar, lo temé entre mis manos y lo ubiqué entre mis piernas… las primeras notas que fluyeron al aire a penas roce las cuerdas con el arco fueron el sedante que necesitaba, traté de convencerme a mí misma en que todo estaría bien asa noche al momento de tocar… todos mis miedos e inseguridades volarían por el aire junto con el resonar de las notas. Una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios mientras que mis dedos se deslizaban por las cuerdas, cerré mis ojos tratando de disfrutar el momento y dejándome envolver por mi burbuja…

… La última nota sonó en el aire y sonreí con autosuficiencia cuando me di cuenta de que había tocado mi pieza a la perfección, entonces abrí los ojos y volví a mi realidad, alcancé a percibir un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y cuando ubiqué el movimiento me di cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por un par de ojos verdes esmeralda, brillantes y profundos,

_Disculpe señora… no quise ser entrometido_ murmuró esa suave voz aterciopelada, Edward me miraba desde el marco de la puerta de mi estudio ¿desde cuándo había estado allí parado?

_Solo… no quise interrumpirla, se veía tan…_ frunció el seño por un momento y sonrió levemente _tan concentrada y sumergida en su música… disculpe_

_¿Qué sucede Edward?_ pregunté exhalando resignada todo el aire de mis pulmones, alejé mi chelo y me paré para ubicarlo en su lugar, entonces vi que él se adelantó entrando a mi estudio y se acercó a mí, tomó mi chelo con reverencia pidiéndome permiso con la mirada, se lo entregué con una mueca de advertencia y luego se inclinó para deslizar mi arco entre mis dedos…

_Es un instrumento muy noble…_ murmuró sosteniéndolo entre sus manos mientras caminaba hacia la esquina _aunque prefiero el piano…_ añadió en voz baja.

_Lo tocas ¿verdad?..._ recordé su presencia en el negocio de León y tuve una pequeña visión de sus dedos replicando sobre las teclas de uno. Él no respondió de inmediato, en su lugar llegó hasta la esquina y depositó mi chelo sobre el soporte, acarició suavemente sus tensas cuerdas y volteó a mirarme,

_No… yo, lo tocaba… ya no_ murmuró con voz grave, una sombra oscureció su mirada… algo que me estremeció _Señora… en realidad vine a traerle esto…_ su mano rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar una fina cadena dorada con un dije de topacio, era sencilla pero hermosa. Lo miré inquisitiva cuando él se paró frente a mi con la cadena en sus manos, reí nerviosa y confundida…

_¿Qué…?_ negué con la cabeza incrédula _es hermosa… pero yo, no lo puedo…_

_Su mano Señora… por favor_ pidió arqueando una ceja, yo negué con la cabeza una vez más,

_No Edward, no puedo aceptar..

_Es un dispositivo de seguridad, el dije es un pequeño localizador, si usted me necesita allí estaré con tan solo oprimir la piedra…_ lo miré por un instante antes de caer y confirmar que yo era una completa idiota, asentí levemente antes de extender mi mano. Sentí que me ruborizaba por haber pensado que… tal vez… él ¿Por qué me sentía levemente desilusionada?...

_Claro, mmm… ¿gracias?_ murmuré sin saber bien por qué le agradecía ¿por hacer su trabajo?

_No es nada señora, solo es fantasía y me limito a hacer bien mi trabajo_

Claro…

Sus dedos rozaron la piel de mi muñeca mientras prendía el brazalete y no pude evitar dar un respingo al sentir una corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi piel cuando él la tocó, cuando terminó de abrocharlo sus dedos acariciaron la piel de mi mano para luego soltarla… lo miré aturdida mientras el fruncía el seño aún mirando mi mano,

_Gracias…_ susurré, entonces él levantó la mirada como si hubiese salido de un trance y asintió. En seguida salió de la habitación rápidamente excusándose.

A horas de la tarde Loise me ayudó a vestirme, Rosalie llegó momentos después para realizar su pase de magia con el cabello y el maquillaje. Prefería ponerme en sus manos para ocasiones como estas ya que mi noción no era la más acertada casi nunca, Benjamin se había enfundado en su esmoquin de gala y había bajado para esperarme en la sala junto a Edward.

Cuando ya estaba lista me paré frente al espejo y quedé conforme con la imagen que me devolvía, mi vestido negro de estraples se ajustaba en mi torso y cintura como un guante resaltando mis modestas curvas, la falda acampanada de raso caía libre hasta el suelo, mi cabello peinado en una torzada en mi nuca y mi maquillaje austero con solo un poco de brillo labial, mascara de pestañas y corrector para mis ojeras y las suaves pecas de la cima de mi nariz, de alguna manera me sentía conforme.

_Estas hermosa…_ murmuró mi amiga, sabía que lo decía con sinceridad pero mi inseguridad siempre salía a flote cuando ella se situaba a mi lado con su cuerpo de diosa griega y un vestido que la hacía parecer una bomba sexual, siempre en estas ocasiones me sentía pequeña con ella a mi lado… Rosalie era hermosa.

Caminamos hasta la escalera con mi chelo en mano protegido por su cubierta, cuando bajé las escaleras con una mano en la barandilla oí la voz de Benjamin,

_Era hora Isabella, te espero en el auto…_

Rodé los ojos riéndome internamente, la paciencia no era una virtud de mi marido. Mientras sostenía mi mirada en los escalones para no rodar por ellos sentí una mano que tomaba la mía con la que sostenía mi chelo, cuando levanté la mirada me encontré con esos ojos verdes,

_Permítame Señora…_ … asentí mientras le entregaba el estuche agradeciéndole una vez más por su consideración… aunque tal vez era simplemente su tarea.

Cuando subí a la limosina él dejó el estuche a mi lado y subió junto a Sam en el asiento delantero del acompañante mientras yo iba a detrás frente a Benjamin que iba entretenido escribiendo en su blackberry, indiferente totalmente a su esposa que se encontraba frente a él… como siempre, como cada día desde hace años. Yo mientras tanto iba entonando en silencio la canción que interpretaría esa noche y mientras mi cerebro rememoraba una y otra vez la canción mi mirada acariciaba una y otra vez esa nuca de cabello cobrizo y rebelde pulcramente domado.

POV Edward

Salí del auto inmediatamente después de haberse estacionado a un lado de la alfombra roja del hotel Hilton, los fotógrafos se agolpaban allí como si de un evento de Hollywood se tratara, al parecer una fiesta en beneficio a distintas organizaciones con la asistencia de los más distinguidos personajes de Washigton y Seattle era suficiente para ese gran despliegue. Esa noche era mi primera noche oficial como su custodio personal… y si bien el Señor Plath me dejó muy en claro que él tenía su propia seguridad y que yo solo sería la de ella, esa noche había decidido llevarme para familiarizarme con las actividades habituales de él y su esposa. Esa noche Isabella Swan tocaba en público una pieza en chelo en beneficio del Hospital de niños de Seatlle y estaba ansioso por verla en su elemento nuevamente.

Ella estaba hermosa… increíblemente hermosa, fácilmente se destacaba de cualquier otra mujer elegante que yo haya conocido y había conocido a muchas, por su sutil belleza, de rasgos sencillos y cuerpo esbelto y pequeño, no exuberante ni nada ostentoso como otras mujeres que se movían en su ambiente. Ella parecía ser sacada de una novela de Jean Austin… por fuera parecía hermosa, avasallante y dura, pero podía jurar que por dentro era frágil, sensible e insegura como había visto en el negocio de instrumentos de su amigo.

Los flashes parpadearon cuando ellos caminaron sobre la alfombra roja, yo iba detrás de ellos y desde allí pude ver cómo su marido sostenía su cintura con gesto posesivo, me preguntaba ¿por qué puertas adentro parecía todo lo contrario? Ella parecía estar la mayor parte del tiempo sola en casa mientras él iba de almuerzo en almuerzo y metido en su gran compañía, cuando los veía juntos no intercambiaban más que unas pocas palabras, que aún escasas, eran palabras frías y monótonas.

Me mantuve a una distancia prudente cuando estuvimos dentro mientras fijaba con la mirada las posibles puertas de emergencia y los distintos accesos, era mi trabajo preparar el terreno por cualquier imprevisto que pudiera llegar a suceder. Sam se encargó de llevar su instrumento detrás del escenario, donde creí estaban los camerinos, hasta el momento en que a ella le tocara hacer su presentación. Tomé mi posición a un lado del gran salón justo detrás de la mesa donde ellos se sentaban junto a otras parejas con las que charlaban animadamente. La vi reír por primera vez…

… Dios, que hermosa era cuando reía!... ella era hermosa…

Me costó sacarle la mirada de encima, bueno… ese trabajo después de todo, no sacarle la mirada de encima y lo hacía gustosamente.

La noche transcurrió animadamente mientras las distintas subastas destinadas a caridad se desarrollaban, cada persona que estaba allí sacrificaba algo, si no eran unos cuantos miles de dólares eran viajes o estadías en algún lugar del mundo, objetos y citas… las cuales eran el sacrificio de los solteros. Isabella podía ser fría, distante o dura, pero a pesar de todo ello, destinó a caridad la venta de su cuaderno de pentagramas de música clásica selecta en Violonchelo, de un valor extravagante para aquellos amantes de la música, a demás su actuación esa noche.

Cuando un organizador del evento se aproximó a la mesa para anunciarle su pronta presentación, ella pidió disculpas y me dispuse a seguirla entre las mesas hasta llegar detrás del escenario. Era su momento… mi momento como Voyeur.

Entonces supe que algo andaba mal cuando, detrás del escenario ella se recostó en la pared del camerino con sus brazos envolviendo su torso, como abrazándose a sí misma… su mirada parecía desesperada y solo atiné a acercarme a ella ignorando el hecho de que sus pechos parecían sobresalir mientras sus brazos los apretaban,

_Señora ¿sucede algo?_ susurré a su lado, sus ojos se trabaron con los míos por un momento y pude ver cómo respiraba rápidamente casi a punto de hiperventilar,

_Solo… olvidé tomar mi Xanax_ susurró…

¿Xanax? ¿Un ansiolítico?... valla…

_¿Lo tiene en su cartera?..._

_No… no… en casa…_ dijo con una fina voz. Bueno no había tiempo para un viaje a casa así que pensé en mi madre y las ocasiones en que tenía sus corazonadas y palpitaciones, lo cual no era nada parecido a esto, pero tal vez usando la misma técnica resultara.

_Isabella…_ me atrevía a llamarla _respira profundo, concéntrate en eso… solo piensa en las notas de tu pieza, mantén eso en la cabeza…_ ella negó con la cabeza cada vez más alterada, podía creer que en cualquier momento iba a entrar en un estado de pánico total e iba a tener que sacarla de allí. ¿Cómo nadie me advirtió que sentía pánico escénico?...

_No… yo solo necesito mi Xanax…_ susurró con voz contenida,

_No está disponible ahora, por favor solo haz lo que te digo Isabella…_ murmuré atreviéndome a tomar sus brazos con ambas manos para descomprimir lo que ella misma se estaba haciendo, obstruir su respiración, _Escúchame… cierra los ojos y concéntrate en tu canción_ le pedía, ella me miró casi enojada por un momento… pero cuando yo asentí ella lo hizo… cerró sus ojos y frunció su seño mientras trataba de concentrarse.

Una… dos… tres… cuatro respiraciones profundas después, unas cuantas palabras más de aliento, acompañado de un suave masaje con mis dedos pulgares en la pálida piel de sus brazos, ella comenzó a calmarse. Sus tensos musculos comenzaron a relajarse mientras ella continuaba con sus ojos cerrados y su seño fruncido.

_Bien… así se hace, recuerda tu chelo y las notas que tienes que tocar en él, sé tenaz… no temas Bella…_ susurré cerca de su rostro, ella inclinó su cabeza hacia delante en cuanto me escuchó tan cerca y emitió un suave jadeo,

_Gracias…_ susurró dejando caer sus brazos. A regañadientes los dejé libres y me alejé un paso hacia atrás. Ella abrió sus ojos un poco más calmada, su respiración parecía algo agitada y sus ojos ya no parecían desesperados, sino más bien precavidos.

_¿Estas bien?_ inquirí al verla inmóvil aún sobre la pared, ella de pronto y para mi sorpresa sonrió sutilmente, simplemente una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Sonreí de vuelta y me incliné a buscar su chelo que aún reposaba en su estuche. La miré nuevamente y la invité a tomarlo con sus manos, fueron segundos eternos hasta que ella se despegó de la pared y avanzó un paso hacia mí tomando su violonchelo entre sus manos. Suspiró empujando fuera toda su frustración y tal vez su vergüenza al exponerse así…

Escuchamos al presentador anunciándola y ella levantó una vez más su mirada aturdida, me acerqué a ella y le sonreí levemente, no podía creer que una mujer tan hermosa y que aparentaba ser tan segura, podía ser tan frágil a la vez. Levanté mi mano y le acaricie suavemente la mejilla,

_Todo estará bien, solo haz lo tuyo Isabella…_ me permití tutearla tal vez por ultima vez antes de que ella me recordara cuál era mi posición. Ella asintió y caminó hasta la entrada al escenario, tomó un respiro profundo y sin voltear oí sus palabras…

_Me gusta Bella…_ y luego caminó hacia el escenario.

Sonreí para mis adentros satisfecho con mi trabajo, con mi lugar… satisfecho con haberla ayudado de manera más personal, de una manera en que sé que ni siquiera su esposo la ayudó alguna vez. Caminé hasta el lateral del escenario atraído como si fuera el canto de una sirena, cuando comenzaron a flotar en el aire esas primeras notas de Libertango… Bella hacía magia allí… de repente fue lo único que mis ojos pudieron ver.

* * *

**¿Reviews? por fis! gracias! nos vemos pronto con el proximo, libertango está en mi perfil para quien lo quiera escuchar. E$s el himno de este fic...**


	8. Confía en mí

Summary: Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?

* * *

**Confía en mí...**

**

* * *

**

POV Edward

Precisamente esa noche deseaba aislarme del mundo, olvidarme de quién era sobre todo, olvidarme de mis problemas, dejar atrás mi vida, olvidarme por un instante de mi familia… de mi madre, olvidarme de mis frustraciones en mi carrera profesional, olvidarme de esa castaña que esa noche había sido mi bálsamo…

…No, no quería olvidarla…

Obvio que no… ¿en qué estaba pensando?...

Cerré la puerta de casa esa noche, todos estaban durmiendo y entré sin encender ninguna luz. La cocina estaba vacía sin Alice revoloteando a su alrededor, por lo general siempre me esperaba con mi plato de comida o un café pero esa mañana con la recaída de mi madre seguramente había tenido mucho con lo que lidiar, recorrí el corredor hasta las habitaciones y comprobé su habitación… ella se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente… por supuesto había sido un día duro.

Recorrí la casa hasta el despacho de mi padre, con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí y enterarme de las novedades si es que había, pero me encontré con su oficina a oscuras, su ordenador apagado y la botella de wisky menos de la mitad como cada noche… cerré los ojos frustrado y con esa sensación extraña en el pecho, una mezcla de ira e impotencia que me corroía el alma, se me estaba haciendo imposible proteger a mi familia de su propia destrucción, mi padre había sido el sostén hasta ahora de esta familia y se estaba dejando vencer por la frustración y esa… maldita enfermedad que consumía sus días como si él mismo la estuviera sufriendo, bueno… la mujer con la que había pasado sus últimos treinta años era quién que la sufría y eso era como un golpe para él mismo…

Caminé hasta la habitación de mis padres y abrí la puerta suavemente, las luces apagadas y las respiraciones suaves me indicaron que dormían, me adentré silenciosamente y me acerqué al lado de la cama en que mi madre dormía, se veía tan pacifica… tan calma… que no pude evitar compararla con un ángel. Me incliné hacia ella y dejé un suave beso en su frente, la observé por unos segundos más y acaricié su mejilla suavemente, las ojeras purpuras debajo de sus ojos eran cada vez más pronunciadas y ella estaba cada vez más delgada,

_Hijo…_ susurró suavemente, no había recordado que ella gozaba de un sueño liviano _¿Cómo es-tuvo?_ sus ojos se habían abierto levemente sin fuerzas y solo acaricié su cabello caramelo que caían en sus hombros,

_Bien… ella estuvo excelente_ susurré de vuelta, ella sonrió débilmente, era increíble cómo día a día ella parecía más y más enferma, temía que algún día llegara a casa y ella ya no estuviera

. Era un ritual llegar a casa y meterme en su habitación luego de comer algo y darme un baño, ella escuchaba atenta cada una de mis palabras mientras mi cabeza reposaba en su regazo y sus dedos acariciaban mi cuero cabelludo dándome ese hito de paz y relajación que tantas veces necesitaba.

_Me alegro… algún día quisiera escucharla_ murmuró casi adormecida ya,

_Lo sé… te gustará, y lo harás… algún día…_ susurré abatido sabiendo que tal vez nunca hubiera posibilidad para ella de ese "_algún día_".

Besé nuevamente el tope de su cabeza y salí de allí sin antes darle un vistazo a mi padre, que dormía profundamente ayudado tal vez por la somnolencia inducida por el alcohol.

Entré a mi habitación sin antes comprobar que puertas y ventanas de la casa estuvieran aceptablemente cerradas y seguras y encendí la luz de mi mesa de luz, me desvestí con cuidado dejando mi traje en la silla próxima a mi cama y luego de cepillarme los dientes y lavarme la cara me metí debajo de las sábanas, no estaba de ganas como para un baño… lo haría por la mañana cuando mi cansancio fuera menor.

Por más que traté y cerré os ojos y presioné mis parpados con mi antebrazo sobre mi rostro, no pude concebir el sueño. Esa había sido una noche agitada, la primera verdadera noche desde que había comenzado a trabajar para ella. Fue abrumador al principio, lidiar con un Benjamin malhumorado e indiferente, realmente en un principio sentí lastima por ella, su marido prácticamente la tenía como la joyita de oro con la que oficialmente se paseaba por allí presumiendo que la tenía.

A lo largo de la noche pude ver el mundo en el que ellos se movían e Isabella parecía tan acostumbrada a eso, la frivolidad, el egoísmo, la petulancia y los susurros que recibía a su paso como dagas recibidas en la espalda, si ella supiera… si ella se viera desde la distancia que yo la había visto esa noche. Las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor murmuraban con sus lenguas bípedas cuando ella estaba distraída o se concentraba en el escenario y le sonreían y la elogiaban cuando Isabella centraba su atención en ellas. Literalmente la desmembraban a sus espaldas… los hombres contrariamente la desvestían con sus miradas lascivas, enfocando sus ojos en su escote o en la cima de sus senos que sobresalían sutilmente gracias al corsé que llevaba puesto.

Entonces supe que ella no estaba cómoda allí, no estaba en su elemento… ese mundo no era para ella, y no pude evitar compararla con un hermoso ángel que deambulaba por los confines de infierno tratando de dar siempre la otra mejilla…

Exhalé in largo suspiro… ¿qué me importaba?, al fin y al cavo lo único que tenía que hacer era mi trabajo, cuidar su espalda y resguardar el precioso tesoro de Benjamín Plath… aunque él fuera tan reticente en no darle el valor que se merecía.

Al no poder dormir decidí relajar mi mente con un poco de música, tomé mi I pod y lo conecté al sistema de música de mi habitación, volví a acostarme y recorrí la lista de temas que tenía programado…

¿Qué era lo que ella tenía que me hacía desear protegerla tan desesperadamente?... obviamente era mi trabajo hacerlo, cuidar de ella físicamente… pero algo me empujaba a ver por ella también emocionalmente, sentimentalmente… cuidar que no resultara herida en ninguna de sus formas. Mientras la veía interactuar a regañadientes con todas esas personas deseaba sacarla de allí en cuanto me percaté de las reacciones que ella causaba en los demás, envidia y perfidia en las mujeres y perversión en los hombres…

Encontré un tema mientras mi mente repasaba los sucesos de esa noche… Ella era tan frágil y eso la hacía tan deseable, más aún que con su

careta dura e impenetrable. La prefería así… frágil y delicada, rompible… la

prefería ángel para poder cuidar de ella como debía hacer,

pero no como un trabajo… sino como el reflejo del deseo que crecía en mi

interior...

"_Ahí estas, dando vueltas en mi cabeza…_

_Hay si solo te miro_

_Deliro en el vino_

_Ese cuerpo tan fino_

_Misterio divino_

_Tiembla mi cabeza_

_Y se tuerce mi voz"_

La letra de La Deambulante replicaba en mi cabeza, tan cierto… ella era divina y era todo un misterio que yo deseaba descubrir, desenvolver cada capa de ella que habían formado un caparazón duro e impenetrable con los años, derrumbar sus fortalezas y que me dejara entrar, yo deseaba que me tuviera confianza… que por una vez en su vida confiara en alguien… estaba más que seguro que nunca había confiado en nadie.

Dejé mi I pod sobre mi estómago y cubrí mis ojos una vez más… su imagen en mi cabeza con ese miedo reflejado en sus ojos, el pánico que la había dominado y que yo había logrado aplacar con tan solo unas palabras, eso debía significar algo ¿verdad?... eso era un comienzo…

"_Una y mil veces te soñaré_

_Nena borremos el ayer_

_Y toda imagen me lleva hasta vos_

_Cuál es el precio de tu soledad?"_

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir mintiéndome? Isabella Swan me interesaba más de lo que yo mismo suponía, si hasta mi madre se había dado cuenta de ello… ella era optimista con respecto a Isabella, ella me había dicho la noche en que me informaron que Isabella iría a un baile de caridad para ofrecer una pieza en violonchelo, que esa niña tenía algo. Las almas que más sufren son las más silenciosas… palabras sabias de mi madre, que aún doliente, veía más allá de las personas.

"_Eres mi ángel mi cura_

_Hasta mi cordura_

_Ese puro deseo_

_Espejo del cielo_

_Hay! ni pienso que hago_

_Si un día te me vas_

_Quédateme cerca, cerca hoy_

_Me pierdo en la sombra de tu voz…"_

Reprimí un quejido en mi garganta… era tan frustrante pensar así de ella, ¿por qué no me conformaba con salir a algún bar y encontrarme con una mujer sencilla y no tan complicada? ¿Una mujer soltera y sin limitaciones?... ¿Por qué mi mente estaba tan obstinada recordándola una y otra vez… Debía salir y encontrar a alguien que la borrara de mi cabeza.

Si tan solo pudiera dormir y borrar su imagen de mi mente, pero era imposible… luego de esta noche su imagen había quedado grabada a fuego en las placas conectoras de mi cerebro y parecía que con cada sinapsis mi cerebro reaccionaba rememorando una imagen de ella…

¿Qué carajo?...

Saqué mi celular y desconecté mi I pod del sistema de audio para conectar mi blackberry, busqué entre mis archivos hasta que encontré lo que buscaba y que estaba seguro sería mi sedante esa noche. Las suaves y hábiles notas del chelo de Isabella replicaban en las paredes de mi cuarto mientras que mis ojos se fijaron en la imagen de ella ejecutando magistralmente "_Libertango_" sobre el escenario. Esa noche mientras ella estaba tocando con los ojos cerrados frente a un público que la aterraba pero que pudo manejar, no pude evitar, como si mis manos tuvieran vida propia, sacar mi blackberry y grabar parte de su concierto… fue inevitable, y si… me sentía un tremendo fisgón, a la altura de los ojos morbosos que la comían con las miradas, pero la tenía que tener…

Esa noche me dormí con la música de Bella flotando a mí alrededor prometiéndome mientras entraba en sueños, buscar en Internet la partitura de Libertango en piano… tal vez Maggie me permitiría ir a practicar a su casa, ya que me había desprendido de mi piano…

_Si Isabella… algún día tocaré para ti… algún día._

POV Bella

Las cosas entre Benjamin y yo estuvieron flojas desde la noche de la fiesta, en realidad siempre era lo mismo, el momento en que la fiesta terminaba era un buen momento para recordatorios de derechos y exigencias de una buena esposa. Él me reprochaba mis múltiples rechazos para bailar con varios de sus amigos y socios y yo me quejaba por haber tenido que soportar sus miradas lujuriosas hacia ciertas chicas de la fiesta hijas de sus socios que ni siquiera tenían edad legal para beber. Yo no podía creer que ellas coqueteaban delante de él y él les devolvía la mirada…

…Benjamin era un idiota repugnante….

Esa mañana luego de la fiesta estaba dispuesta a desaparecer de la casa por todo el día, había quedado con Rosalie para almorzar y por la tarde ir al teatro, debía despejar mi mente de la noche anterior que fue por completo frustrante para mí. Si bien pude tocar mi chelo en público, no lo podía haber hecho sin Edward… él… estuvo allí, increíblemente a mi lado mientras estuve a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, mientras sacaba a relucir al sol mis miedos más profundos como una tremenda idiota, ahora había quedado expuesta a él. Idiota, tremendamente idiota mostrando mis flaquezas ante los empleados, cuando ni siquiera mi marido sabía que aún debía tomar Xenax para controlarme.

Bajé las escaleras cuando todavía Benjamin estaba en casa, un café en una mano y el periódico en otra sentado en el sofá del salón, Edward estaba preparando el auto, hoy tendría que llevar el Mini Cooper y me había tenido que resignar a que él lo condujera.

_Recuerda a la tarde la cena con los Denali,_ murmuró Benjamin en cuanto me vio con mi abrigo y mi bolso, resoplé frustrada… no quería una cena y menos con ellos. El verano pasado fue un baile con ellos de anfitriones y tuve que soportar los coqueteos abiertos de sus hijas con mi esposo, llegué a casa esa noche con unos tragos de más y realmente muy humillada.

_No quiero asistir a esa cena, ve tú si son de negocios, yo no tengo por qué ir a someterme allí con esas… perras_ escupí colocándome mi abrigo, en ese momento sentí pasos en la entrada de la sala,

_Señora, el auto está listo_ Edward me miraba desde la entrada al salón, asentí brevemente y me dirigí a Benjamin,

_Mándale saludos a Carmen de mi parte, la llamaré para disculparme…_

_Tú iras aunque no quieras Isabella, no me hagas repetírtelo._

_Ya te dijo, llamaré a Carmen para disculparme, no tengo nada que hacer allí si son negocios tuyos…

_Maldición Isabella, vives de esos negocios, te compras tus zapatos y bolsos caros y andas con los autos más lujosos, al menos ten la decencia de ir a las cenas conmigo… no seas tan hipócrita_ lo miré con la rabia fluyendo de mis ojos, si no hubiese habido nadie allí con nosotros me hubiese puesto a gritar una sarta de obscenidades e insultos que dejaran bien en claro mi posición, pero sabía que Loise estaba allí esperando a que su señor terminara su desayuno y tal vez Edward esperándome en la entrada,

Sin embargo no pude evitar contestarle,

_¿Hipócrita?... ¿me hablarás de hipocresía precisamente tú?_ exigí. _Tú!... que asistes solo para verlas a ellas, que no te importa un bledo los negocios con los Denalis si miles de veces dijiste que podías aplastarlos cuando tú quisieras… ¿Entonces yo soy la hipócrita?_

_Deja de hablar estupideces Isabella, te lo advierto_

_¿O qué Benjamin?... ¿me encerrarás en mi habitación? ¿Me castigaras como a una niña pequeña? ¿Me sacarás mi tarjeta de crédito o los fondos en mi cuenta?... pues hazlo, no te imaginaras nunca que si llegaras a hacer todo eso nuevamente, sería el menor de los daños…_ mi garganta se cerró amenazando con la opresión en el pecho _estar contigo es peor, el más grande de los castigos Benjamin…_ di vuelta sobre mis talones y salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, pasé a un lado de alguien que estaba parado en la entrada del salón y aspiré su perfume a menta y colonia de hombre, seguí hasta fuera de la casa sin detenerme mientras oía el intercambio de palabras entre dos hombres dentro de la casa, no me importó nada.

Caminé hasta el lado del conductor de mi Cooper y me subí tirando mi bolso en el lado del acompañante, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta para acelerar y salir de allí, una mano frenó la puerta y sostuvo mi muñeca,

_Isabella…_ su voz me sacó del estado de transe en el que me encontraba, miré a mi lado para ver a Edward acuclillado junto a mí con la puerta abierta, _déjame manejar a mí, estás alterada…_ negué con la cabeza y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas que querían salir, si cerraba mis parpados arruinaría mi maquillaje…

_No… por favor… ¿tú también?... no…_ musité negando con la cabeza,

_Yo conduciré Bella, por favor… confía en mí_ susurró, cerré los ojos ante la intensidad de su mirada y mis lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas. Sentí un mano rodear mi cintura y empujarme suavemente del asiento del conductor para deslizarme hasta el asiento del acompañante, cuando abrí mis ojos Edward ya estaba sentado detrás del volante. Asintió y arrancó el auto cerrando la puerta, aceleró hasta las puertas delanteras y frenó para esperar a que las abrieran, mientras tanto se inclinó sobre mí y tomó mi cinturón de seguridad para cruzarlo sobre mi pecho y trabarlo en su dispositivo.

_Gracias…_ susurré secándome las lágrimas, él sonrió por cortesía. Cerré los ojos y reposé la cabeza en apoyacabezas del asiento. Entonces sentí que el auto salía a la calle y tomaba velocidad, sentí el cambio de velocidades cuando su pie aceleraba sobre la calle y la inercia a la que respondía mi cuerpo cada vez que él aceleraba. Podía acostumbrarme a su manera de conducción…

_Señora…_ susurró tanteando mi hombro, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mano ofreciéndome un pañuelo blanco prístino,

_Gracias…_ susurré tomándolo y tratando de recordar si había guardado en mi bolso algún Klínex, sequé mis lágrimas y bajé el espejo frente a mí, mi delineador se había corrido y mi mascara empapaba el blanco pañuelo de Edward. _Te lo manché… perdona_

_Está bien, no es nada… solo úselo_

Sonreí confundida, mirando el pañuelo que sostenía en mis manos, en una esquina las letras "EAC" estaban bordadas con una pulcra letra con hilo azul.

_Es… mi madre, ella solía bordar_ levanté la cabeza asintiendo, miré nuevamente el pañuelo y acaricié las letras con la yema de mi dedo,

_¿Solía?..._ murmuré _es hermoso…_

_Si, solía._ lo miré nuevamente para verlo mirar al frente con la mandíbula apretada y las manos ceñidas al volante, algo me decía que no le gustaba hablar de su familia con otras personas, no sabía nada de él.

_¿Cómo se llama?... tu madre…_ susurré tanteando el terreno, él me miró una vez más y frunció los labios suavemente, suspiró y exhaló como resignado, _lo siento… no quise ser entremetida_

_Esme…_ musitó volviendo la mirada al frente, él frunció el ceño al nombrarla y se removió incomodo en su asiento _es… su nombre, Esme_ asentí volviendo a dirigir mi atención al pañuelo,

_Umm… le diré a Loise que te lo lave y te lo entregue, perdón por mancharlo… debe ser especial para ti…_

_No es nada Señora… en serio, quédeselo_ replicó, sentí una especie de desilusión al oírlo decirme "Señora", mi nombre en sus labios sonaba tan bien que me hubiese gustado seguir escuchándolo, _¿Desea ir a la casa de la Señorita Rosalie ahora?_

Involuntariamente me moví en mi asiento haciendo una mueca de desilusión, no quería ir aún,

_Yo… no lo sé, Rosalie me verá así y se enfadará… no quiero que ella me vea aún_ suspiré y miré mi reloj rápidamente _a demás aún no es mediodía, yo… no sé…_

_¿Me permite llevarla a algún lugar hasta que se sienta mejor?_ volteé a verlo sorprendida, _si… usted me lo permite… Señora_ en sus ojos pude comprensión y ¿lastima?... miré nuevamente mi regazo y sacudí mi cabeza.

Lo pensé por un instante, realmente no quería ver a Rose aún, no después de lo que había sucedido, ella se daría cuenta y sería como añadir más leña al fuego… ella era tan tenaz, podía ser capaz de hasta llamar a Benjamin y exigirle que no me llevara a esa cena a demás de dejarle unas cuantas palabras bonitas, a demás yo tendría que contarle que la pelea fue por esas Denali y no estaba dispuesta a hacerla enojar aún más. Yo sabía que a ella les caía como una piedra en el estómago y sabiendo aún cómo mi marido se comportaba en su presencia era lo que la hacía sulfurar.

_Si Edward, llévame a cualquier lugar…_ dije resignada, me permití por un instante más confiar en él como lo hice la noche anterior, solo esperaba no acostumbrarme…

El auto aceleró en la carretera y tomó la avenida oeste que se dirigía hacia los muelles, iba a objetar pero al ver que él tomaba otro camino contrario al puerto de Seattle me contuve, sería donde él me llevara. ¡Por dios… si hasta eso me costaba! Dejarme llevar era tan difícil… tomar confianza en otra persona era tan odioso y frustrante para mí, me hacía perder el poco control que tenía y eso me ofuscaba.

Entonces, en el momento en que me iba a arrepentir de haberme dejado llevar, él tomó un camino alternativo hasta la playa. El agua era de un color diferente allí, más turquesa y limpia que en la zona de los muelles, el aire más calmo y no con ese viento característico de Seattle y hasta el cielo más límpido… era como un lugar aparte, alejado de las aguas turbias, apartado del mundo y desolado, no había nadie más que nosotros.

Edward se estacionó a un lado de la costa antes de que comenzara la línea de arena, a lo lejos pude ver los edificios de la ciudad que ahora parecía una pequeña maqueta a escala. Él enseguida bajó del auto y se dirigió a abrirme la puerta, bajé y cerré los ojos para respirar ese aire puro, gusto a salitre y hierba… no pude evitar suspirar.

_Es… hermoso…_ susurré aún con los ojos cerrados, sentí una mano apoderarse suavemente de la mía y abrí los ojos, Edward me miraba con cautela y caminaba hacia atrás llevando mi mano, me dejé llevar…

Bajó de un salto el pequeño terraplén que separaba la playa del lugar donde había dejado el auto y ofreció su otra mano para que yo la tomara y me ayudara a bajar. Al tomarla él llevó mis manos hasta sus hombros y las posó allí para que me sostuviera, entonces sus manos libres tomaron mi cintura… Me tomó como a una niña pequeña y me sostuvo en el aire un momento antes de bajarme y dejar que mis pies tocaran el suelo,

_Gr..gracias_ murmuré aturdida mientras bajaba mis brazos y él soltaba mi cintura,

_Venga…_ murmuró tomando mi mano una vez más,

_Em… Edward…_ susurré, él volteó sin soltarme, parecía ansioso…_ mira, si te parece bien… a mi me gustaría que, umh… mientras estamos solos, solo mientras estamos solos… me llamaras por mi nombre, no hay problemas en eso… pero solo mientras estamos solos, yo no quiero que mi…

_Lo sé Señora…_ él cerró los ojos exhalando sonriente _Isabella… ¿Bella?... lo sé_

_Gracias…_ asentí y me dejé llevar una vez más por él. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la arena que se colaba por mis zapatos de tacón… entonces caí en la cuenta de que estaba a punto de arruinar mis gloriosos Louboutins, de un tirón lo obligué a detenerse y me removí incomoda mirando mis zapatos _ es que… la arena…_

_Oh…_ musitó, enseguida se agacho reposando una rodilla en el suelo y sus manos tomaron unos de mis pies, jadeé casi perdiendo el equilibrio y solo atiné a sostenerme de sus hombros, él delicadamente sacó un zapato y luego el otro, luego se paró con ambos zapatos en la mano y sonrió de lado,

_Gracias…_ susurré… él asintió y volvió a tomarme con su mano libre y tirar de mi suavemente para que lo siguiera, llegamos hasta la orilla del agua donde un par de árboles estaba dispersos por allí, como parte de la naturaleza rezagante negándose a ceder por el agua. Observé cómo se sentaba sobre un tronco sobresaliente entre la arena y me miraba expectante, como si yo no me atreviera a sentarme allí… Bueno… lo hice. Con el riesgo de poder arruinar mis Levis me senté a su lado mirando al mar.

Eso era la paz absoluta, inconmensurable y divina… la verdadera paz. El mar turquesa y el aire quieto y limpio me llenaron los sentidos… era tan… orgásmico…

_Bella…_ su voz suave me sacó de mi relajación y abrí los ojos para verlo, él me miraba una vez más con reserva, sus ojos verdes brillaban con el brillo reflectante de las aguas del mar y su cabello cobrizo un poco revuelto me daba deseos de acariciarlo con mis dedos… hundiéndolos y enredándolos… _Esa cena de esta noche…_ musitó suavemente…

_No quiero hablar de eso Edward, no iré de todas maneras_ sentencié por enésima vez, miré nuevamente al mar y suspiré pesadamente…

_Permítame decirle algo… Bella…_ murmuró un poco más seguro, yo lo miré con el seño fruncido esperando a que hablara _si no va a esa cena usted mostraría debilidad, esas personas sabrán de sus flaquezas… y eso es lo que no quiere ¿verdad?_ abrí la boca sorprendida, ¿Quién se creía…?

_¿Con que derecho vienes a decirme eso?..._ murmuré aturdida, eso era lo que sucedía al darle confianza a los empleados… _No tienes ningún de…_

_Su esposo entonces estará feliz de que usted no luche por sus prioridades, él pensará que usted se deja amedrentar por mujeres así y no le importará entonces lo que usted piense, no ir a esa cena será como darle vía libre…_ murmuró con seguridad, mordí mi labio para retener la sarta de palabras que quería decirle pero… él tenía razón. Después de todo él tenía razón…

_¿Y qué aconsejas tú? Ya que p0r lo visto parece ser un consejero a demás de guardaespaldas…_

Él pareció ignorar la manera burlona en que lo dije y miró al mar pensativo, no pude evitar observar su perfil, él era realmente muy guapo… pero tan entrometido…

_Yo digo que usted debería ir, enfrentarse a ellas y dejarles en claro quién es la Señora Plath, sutilmente claro…_ reí meneando la cabeza ante su desfachatez… pero una vez más él tenía razón…

_¿Tú iras?..._ susurré mirándolo tomar un pequeño canto y tirarlo con maestría al agua, él asintió… _ entonces iré, siempre y cuando tú me lleves a casa cuando decida irme de esa cena_ murmuré en el momento en que mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo, al sacarlo comprobé que era Rosalie…

_Lo haré… haré lo que me pida_ murmuró mientras yo comprobaba el mensaje de texto…

_"Mueve tu culo ahora mismo aquí Isabella, _

_Los langostinos se enfrían!..._

_Rose"_

___Es hora de irnos, Rose me espera…_ musité con una sonrisa parándome y caminando lejos de él. Oí la caída de unos cuantos cantos más cayendo sobre el agua antes de que él me alcanzara para ayudarme a subir el terraplén una vez más.

Bien… cena allí voy!... aunque me sentía menos sola esta vez, ahora era como estar protegida y cuidada, ahora esas mujeres no causarían mella en mí… ninguna de ellas.

* * *

Bueno, gracias a las lectoras nuevas de este fic, deseo leer sus expectativas. Con respecto a la canción que escucha Edward en su habitación, está el video en mi perfil... se llama "**Quedáteme"**, de un buen grupo argentino. Espero les guste, nos vemos la próxima semana


	9. No llores

**Sumary**: Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?.

* * *

**No llores**

**

* * *

**

Alisé mi vestido como si la suave seda fuera a tener arrugas, retoqué el gloss de mis labios… solo un suave brillo, sutil y discreto, verifiqué los tirantes de mi vestido y mi peinado, cuando ya estaba lista para bajar suspiré profundo y besé suavemente la pulsera de oro blanco que colgaba en mi mano y que Edward había puesto allí, no era más que para mi seguridad, pero al tenerla conmigo de alguna manera la noche que tuve que tocar mi chelo en público había salido bien, ahora era mi amuleto…

Al bajar las escaleras vi a los dos hombres que ahora formaban parte de mi vida a los pies del último escalón, Bejamin hablando por teléfono mientras tomaba de un vaso de wiski y Edward mirándome fijamente mientras apoyaba una mano en barandal y la otra en su bolsillo. Cuando pisé el tercer escalón tomé la mano que me ofrecía para bajar los dos últimos…

_Gracias_ susurré viendo esos penetrantes ojos verdes

_De nada Bella_ susurró despacio. Miré a Benjamin que tomaba el último sorbo de su vaso sin prestar atención a nosotros y aun manteniendo su conversación telefónica, carraspeé y él volteó ligeramente, mientras hablaba comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y yo lo seguí con Edward a mi lado. Cuando Loise me entregó mi abrigo y me lo puse sentí la tibieza de una mano en mi espalda baja, miré a mi lado y Edward asentía con la cabeza gentilmente. No podía sentirme más a gusto.

Subimos al Mercedes, Benjamin a mi lado mirando por la ventana aún entretenido en su charla, se me cruzó por la mente por un momento que estaba vitando que yo le recriminara que me obligara a ir a esta cena, algo muy usual en él. Edward era el que conducía, generalmente no debía hacerlo él, pero Sam había pedido la noche libre por que su esposa había dado a luz. Edward se ofreció en cuanto lo supo y Benjamin aceptó a regañadientes al no tener excusa para no aceptar a Edward como chofer provisorio esta noche.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos acariciando inconscientemente mi pulsera con las yemas de los dedos, Edward puso música ligera en el auto, apenas audible pero que llamó mi atención, sonaba como una mezcla de piano y chelo… algo muy suave que relajó el ambiente, miré hacia adelante y mis ojos se trabaron con los suyos que relampaguearon en el espejo retrovisor por unos segundos, sonreí mientras sentía que mis mejillas se acaloraban y aparté la mirada hacia las calles de Seatlle.

La casa de los Denali no estaba tan lejos de la nuestra, en realidad estaba dentro de la zona residencial así que solo nos tomó unos veinte minutos llegar hasta allí. Cuando Edward estacionó en la entrada de la gran casona me estremecí, Benjamin que había estado haciendo unas anotaciones finalmente guardó su blackberry y prestó atención cuando Edward rodeó el auto y abrió mi puerta, tomé la mano que mi custodio me ofrecía y salí del auto, sentí un susurro en mi oído conforme daba el primer paso al exterior, un claro "_Tú estarás bien" _de esa voz aterciopelada que estremeció mi cuerpo y me hizo cerrar los ojos mientras un escalofrío me recorría.

Sonreí sutilmente y caminé hacia la entrada donde ya nos esperaba Carmen, una muy buena anfitriona pero debería decir una muy mala madre que no había sabido educar a sus hijas, o bien desconocía el comportamiento de estas tres hermanas trillizas de 23 años que parecían come hombres. Carmen me había comentado alguna vez su imposibilidad de concebir hijos de manera natural, luego de intentarlo varios años decidieron tomar la opción de hacer una fecundación in vittro, lo que dio como consecuencia un feliz embarazo múltiple. Sentí nostalgia en ese momento por Carmen, cuando tuvo la confianza para contármelo, ella desesperadamente había tomado el camino opcional para concebir un hijo y yo en ese momento esperaba tener uno, cuando las cosas con Benjamin no eran tan complicadas y aún era joven y soñadora, años más tarde, cuando vi que nuestros encuentros íntimos no tenían resultados, bajé los brazos negándome a hacer lo que Carmen había hecho, diciéndome a mi misma que tal vez no era el mejor momento para nosotros o que tal vez las cosas se den cuando menos lo pensáramos. Así, con estos pensamientos había rechazado la posibilidad de embarazarme a corto plazo, no cuando luego las cosas con Benjamin habían ido de mal en peor y nuestra distancia era tan palpable.

_Isabella! Bienvenida preciosa!_ los entrañables brazos de Carmen me abrazaron sinceramente sustrayéndome de mis pensamientos _Oye… estas realmente cada vez más guapa_ murmuró apartándose mientras sus ojos me recorrían, su mirada maternal me hizo sonreír y murmurar un "_Gracias_".

En el exterior de la mansión me encontré con el marido de Carmen, Eleazar era sin duda alguna un hombre amable, estaba enfrascado en una charla con un colega suyo que también había sido invitado junto a su esposa y cuando me vió se paró rápidamente a saludarme con un abrazo fraternal y a introducirme a sus otros invitados para luego saludar a Benjamin que venía detrás de mí. No pude evitar mirar rápidamente buscando el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes pero al no verlos dentro de la casa, supuse que había quedado afuera haciéndose cargo del auto o se había ido a la cocina de los Denali, eso era lo más probable.

Cuando Carmen me invitó a pasar al salón para estar más cómodas vi a las tres mujeres más petulantes que había encontrado en este mundo: Irina, Kathe y Tanya, las hijas trillizas de los Denali.

_Isabella! Que agradable verte!_ murmuró Tanya mientras dejaba su copa de champagne sobre la mesa, no pasó desapercibido para mí su tono burlesco ni su mirada socarrona, recordé las palabras de Edward en mi mente "_Déjales en claro quién es la Señora Plath_" y una sonrisa tan falsa como la suya se instaló en mis labios,

_Tanya… que agradable también para mí_ murmuré con mi mejor voz falsa, ella alzó una ceja mientras tocaba su mejilla con la mía sutilmente en un intento de beso, detrás de ella pude ver a Irina y a Kathe compartiendo una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa tonta.

No podía negar que ella no eran atractivas, de hecho en algún momento del pasado en anteriores cenas y fiestas compartidas, pude sentirme disminuida ante su presencia. Ella no podían estar en un lugar sin atraer la atención de los demás, a pesar de compartir el mismo ADN y haber estado las tres en el mismo útero al mismo tiempo, eran muy diferentes entre sí, altas y rubias eran las características físicas que compartían, Tanya era de un rubio más apagado y casi llegando al fresa, largo hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, Irina era platinada y pálida como una perla y Kathe era rubia castaña, ambas con el cabello largo hasta la cintura y el mismo color de ojos las tres, de un azul índigo. Ellas podían tener a cualquier hombre que quisieran y eran tan consientes de ello que aprovechaban muy bien su potencial, más de una vez había visto a alguna de ellas colgada del brazos de algún hombre rico en las fotos de las revistas y más de alguna vez Irina había sido mencionada en la prensa amarilla como la tercera en discordia en algún matrimonio que llegaba al divorcio.

Irina y Kathe imitaron a su hermana y se acercaron a saludarme de igual manera que Tanya lo había hecho, de la misma manera lo hice yo. Carmen, como una buena anfitriona que era, me ofreció una copa de champagne mientras que su domestica me ofrecía canapés.

_Isabella, supe que sufriste un incidente… un robo para ser más precisa ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?_ inquirió Carmen con preocupación sincera,

_Realmente no fue nada, digamos que solo estaba en el lugar y la hora equivocada_ sonreí _gracias a dios el ladrón fue reducido y pude salir de allí sin daño alguno más que el trauma del momento_ sentí la risita de una de las trillizas… Tanya para ser exactos,

_Oh Isabella, oí por allí que te desmayaste ¿es así?, es decir… no pensé que tenías debilidad con la sangre_ rió la rubia fresa… _nunca oí que alguien se desmayara por ver sangre, bueno sí… sé de alguna personas, pero en general son gente enfermiza y cobarde, que no es tu caso…. Supongo_ sonrió con arrogancia mientras sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de la peor manera, una punzada incomoda surcó tímidamente mi pecho y tomé una respiración profunda,

_Bueno, la verdad es que tengo cierta debilidad con… la sangre_ murmuré mirando mi copa, en un impulso lo acerqué a mi boca y bebí casi todo su contenido, el gusto sutil a manzana llenó mi paladar y el alcohol picó mi lengua débilmente _es una reacción que tengo de pequeña, nada más que eso… y no es porque sea débil o remotamente cobarde, no me considero de esa manera_ expliqué con voz dura mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de Tanya,

_Oh, no lo dije por ti Isabella… créeme_ sonrió de manera burlesca, Irina rió detrás de ella encontrando muy graciosa la situación, Kathe en cambio se disculpó sutilmente retirándose del salón,

_Siento mucho la situación por la que pasaste_ murmuró Carmen con tono de disculpa _la verdad es que sinceramente creo que hoy en día las mujeres bonitas y agraciadas como tú son blanco de muchos peligros que ofrece las calles, no deberías salir sola Isabella y mucho más si saben que eres la esposa de Benjamin…_ sonreí al recordar a Edward, mi mirada recorrió el salón y al no verlo por ningún lado sentí como un vacío… acaricié inconscientemente mi pulsera y asentí mirando nuevamente a Carmen,

_Precisamente Benjamin vio lo mismo que tú y contrató seguridad privada para mí_ comenté _no quiero volver a arriesgarme, Rosalie sufrió un shock cuando supo le incidente y tampoco quiero ponerla en peligro cuando salgamos juntas._

_Oh, creo haber visto a tu seguridad en la entrada ¿no?, parece eficiente_ murmuró alzando las cejas en un acto inconsciente, sonreí sin poder evitarlo,

_Lo es_ aseguré recordando las múltiples veces que Edward había acudido en mi ayuda tanto física como emocionalmente.

En ese momento Benjamin se acercó a Carmen para elogiar sus canapés, tanto él como yo sabíamos que a ella le gustaba atender a sus invitados con platos preparados por ella misma y sus canapés de salmón ahumado y crema de olivas negras con un toque de curri eran lo más sabroso que se probaba en sus fiestas. Irina se apresuró a saludar a Benjamin con un teatral beso en la mejilla mientras se colgaba de su brazo y Tanya reía por algo que él había dicho acomodando la corbata sobre su pecho… perras…

Por supuesto Benjamin gozaba despreocupadamente de su compañía… siempre lo hacía. Terminé de un solo sorbo el contenido de mi vaso y cuando la domestica de Carmen se acercó cambié mi copa vacía por una llena, nuevamente tomé casi todo su contenido mientras que veía, por el rabillo del ojo, a Kathe entrar nuevamente al salón, una sonrisa entusiasmada se había instalado en su rostro y parecía feliz por algo. Se acercó a Tanya y la apartó sutilmente de mi marido para susurrarle algo al oído, si la música del ambiente no hubiera estado tan alta e Irina no hubiera reído en ese momento seguramente hubiera podido escuchar lo que Kathe le decía a su hermana al oído, algo que estaba fuera de mí… porque si de algo me caracterizaba, era no ser inmiscuida en la vida de los demás, pero algo me dijo que en este caso debía prestar más atención.

Momentos después Tanya y Kathe se alejaron sonrientes del salón hacia la puerta que iba a la cocina, respiré aliviada al saber que no las iba a tener cerca por el momento, era mortificante estar en el mismo cuarto con ellas, sus risas y sutiles burlas me fastidiaban. A ellas era mejor perderlas que encontrarlas…

Tomé el resto de la copa de champagne mientras conversaba de temas triviales con Carmen, reí en los momentos apropiados, asentí y estuve de acuerdo en los momentos apropiados, hasta hable casi mecánicamente en los momentos apropiados… mi mente estaba en otra parte. Irina se enredaba alrededor de Benjamin como si nosotras, su madre y su esposa, no estuviéramos allí. No me preocupaba en absoluto lo que hiciera Benjamin, pero no podía negar que me molestaba verlo haciéndolo, era como refregarme en la nariz el poder que él tenía para hacerme ofuscar y para humillarme en público, eso era lo peor… saber que él sabía que podía hacerme entre en ebullición en público con su indiferencia hacia mí y su claro y constante coqueteo con esas perras cuando nos las encontrábamos… a veces me preguntaba, en realidad, muchas veces me preguntaba ¿qué había hecho yo para merecer su odio? ¿Por qué no me dejaba libre?... ¿Alguna vez me había amado?...

_... Y a diferencia de eso, el Pignot Vordon me pareció más apropiado… ¿Isabella?_ la voz de Carmen llegó a mis oídos sacándome de la profundidad en la que había caído con mis pensamientos,

_Perdón Carmen… no estaba prestando atención_ dije en tono de disculpa _hum… ¿me permites el tocador?_ pedí apenada

_ Claro Isabella ¿te acompaño?..._ murmuró mientras hacía un movimiento tentativo para dejar su copa en la mesa baja,

_No Carmen, no te preocupes, sé dónde queda…_ sonreí, ella asintió y me incorporé para caminar en busca del baño, de repente sentía que el champagne estaba haciendo sus movimientos en mi sistema, mi vejiga se sentía llena y estaba algo mareada…

Tomé el corredor que me llevaba a la parte oriental de la casa, recordaba eso de la última vez, tanteé la pared de revestimiento blanco cuando un pequeño mareo me invadió, me detuve un momento y continué caminando, mis tacones replicaban en el mármol color marfil y la música era cada vez más lejana mientras me dirigía a la cuarta puerta donde sabía que iba a encontrar el tocador, entonces me detuve cuando unas risas venían de la doble puerta que había al final del corredor, las reconocí como las de Tanya y Kathe… y una clara voz de hombre las acompañaba.

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza e involuntariamente una de mis manos viajó a mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón mientras mi boca se abría del desconcierto…

_No él…_ susurré con angustia…

Ignoré el tocador y caminé con suficiente seguridad hacia la cocina tratando de no hacer ruido con mis tacones, de las puertas dobles donde se encontraba la cocina provenían las voces, sentí que mi pecho se presionaba sobre mi corazón y mis piernas comenzaban a temblar pensando en lo que me podía llegar a encontrar mientras que me repetía internamente como una especie de mantra "_no él", "no él"…_

Al llegar allí tomé un respiro antes de abrir una de las puertas y cruzar el umbral. Mi aliento abandonó mis pulmones a haber confirmado que él se encontraba allí con ellas, Edward me miró en el instante en que abrí la puerta, su rostro serio e incomodo contrastaba con las expresiones arrogantes y engreídas de ellas que estaban a una corta distancia de él, sentadas una a cada lado de Edward en taburetes altos, junto al desayunador, mientras que él se encontraba parado con un vaso de agua en una de las manos y la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón,

_Isabella!... no nos contaste de tu resiente adquisición!... que mala amiga eres_ literalmente ronroneó Tanya posando una de sus manos en el brazo de Edward que aún mantenía sus ojos fijos en mí, su expresión era cautelosa y seria mientras yo hacía acopio de mis fuerzas para resistirme a caminar hasta ellos y sacar de un manotazo su sucia mano de su brazo… ¿Qué me pasaba?...

_Exacto, no pudiste mantenerlo escondido…_ murmuró Kathe recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de él. Volví a mirarlo a los ojos tratando de ignorar las insinuaciones de las Denali y rogué porque mi voz no saliera débil o entrecortada

_Edward, siéntete libre de tomar el auto y salir de aquí si no te sientes cómodo._ murmuré tratando de aparentar calma _ve a cenar algo… o… lo que desees_ me sentí patética cuando sentí mi propia voz suplicante. Tanya rió descaradamente y meneó la cabeza,

_Oh Isabella ¿te parece que está incomodo?_ dijo mirándolo aún con su mano en el brazo, Edward abrió y cerró la boca como si hubiese querido decir algo pero se contuvo _Vamos Isabella, creo que te lo pediré prestado cuando tenga que salir algún día, veo que es un muy buen custodio si Benjamin lo contrató… definitivamente confío en el criterio de tu marido_ escupió…

Cerré mis manos en puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo y apreté los dientes,

_No tendría que haber venido…_

_No tendría que haber venido…_

_Está bien Edward, si te sientes cómodo aquí… quédate_ murmuré con voz áspera, él frunció el ceño y negó sutilmente con la cabeza, di vuelta sobre mis tacones y abrí la puerta doble para salir de allí, me apresuré a caminar a través del corredor tratando de ignorar mi garganta cerrada y mis ojos picándome, respiré varias veces superficialmente para evitar comenzar a jadear. Opté por entrar al tocador y refrescar mi cara pero oí unos pasos rápidos detrás de mí y supe que era él por la discreción de sus pisadas, pasé de largo la puerta del tocador para ir hacia el salón y me apresuré a llegar más rápido hasta allí,

_Isabella…_ murmuró detrás de mí con voz preocupada… seguí caminando… _Bella!_ eso rompió mi determinación y volteé para verlo a tan solo un escaso metro de mí. Inhalé aire rápidamente y no vacilé para hablar,

_Te diriges a mí como Señora Isabella o Isabella en su defecto…_ gruñí reteniendo mi colapso lo más que podía, él me miró aturdido por un momento antes de relajar sus hombros y mirar al suelo _nunca más te atrevas a tomarte la confianza de tutearme Edward, me dijiste que podía confiar en ti… me lo dijiste ¿y que encuentro?_ le pregunté conteniendo mi voz _te encuentro de lo más relajado con esas… zorras, como si… como si…_

_ Isabella discúlpeme, yo no-

_No Edward_ lo corté _yo no quiero tus disculpas, quiero tu respeto, tu discreción… y sobre todo… _ me mordí el labio para reprimir lo que realmente quería decir _quiero tu lealtad… _ lo miré por un instante hasta que él sin mirarme asintió con la cabeza, di media vuelta y escapé de allí hacia el salón dejándolo en la mitad del corredor.

Me sentí torpe, me sentí… perdida de allí en más. Carmen me hablaba, realmente se esforzaba para mantener una conversación coherente conmigo, pero pronto se dio por vencida cuando cambió su foco de conversación a Benjamin que me observaba de vez en cuando con reproche. Durante la cena me atreví a tomar vino, algo raro en mí, no me gustaba el vino… sobre todo porque me hacía sentir somnolienta en seguida, efecto sin duda del alcohol, esta vez tomé una copa de una sola vez bajo la mirada atenta de Benjamin que comenzaba, seguramente, a preocuparse por mi comportamiento. Luego del postre volví a mi comodidad degustando la copa de champagne que Carmen me ofreció, a esas alturas mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentía increíblemente desinhibida… sin embargo el odio que tenía a las Denalis, cuando hacían comentarios cursis sobre Edward que ahora era su foco de atención, no había desaparecido. Al parecer lo habían dejado en paz en algún momento de la noche porque ahora se mantenían en el salón.

Carmen atrajo a sus invitados a la parte trasera de la casa, el patio precisamente, donde había armado una especie de carpa oriental, ambientada con la luz de las velas y una suave música, una barra de bar cercano con diferentes aperitivos y futones para sentarse y admirar la noche estrellada. Acogedor… pero no era de mi interés, mi mente se mantenía flotando hacia otros lugares, donde el color cobrizo y el verde esmeralda predominaban.

Me sobresalté mientras iba bajando las escaleras que llevaban al patio trasero, cuando una fuerte mano tomó mi brazo bruscamente, me quejé al instante pero la mano no me soltó…

_Escucha Isabella_ la voz de Benjamin murmuraba con dureza en mi oído _deja de hacer el ridículo y compórtate ¿entiendes?... no deseo terminar la noche contigo borracha dando un espectáculo_

_Deja de coquetear… tú haces el ridículo…_ contradije con una pizca de valentía mientras él seguía presionando mi brazo, estaba comenzando a doler…

_¿Será por que tu no eres suficiente mujer tal vez? ¿Será por que te lo ganaste?..._ gruñó con cierta burla en la voz, gemí cuando soltó mi brazo con brusquedad y se alejó hacia el patio.

Dios…

Maldición…

No podía llorar ahora… pero mis ojos picaban y mi pecho se oprimía. Deseaba gritarle con todas mis fuerzas por qué entonces me retenía si pensaba que yo era poca mujer?...

Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras y a caminar lejos de allí rodeando la casa, lejos del murmullo, lejos de las voces, lejos de las rubias falsas y crueles, lejos de la música… lejos del dolor. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas y comencé a jadear por aire cuando mi pecho se oprimió… la pena me embargaba y no podía hacer nada más que sostenerme de las paredes de la casa y sollozar, dejar escapar el dolor de alguna manera… todo esta noche había salido mal, absolutamente todo…

Cuando estuve lejos de la música y el silencio embargó el lugar me dejé caer bajo la luz parpadeante de unas farolas de jardín con mi espalda recostada en la pared y el césped bajo mis pies. Involuntariamente mis dedos recorrieron suavemente la pulsera de mi muñeca y lloré más crudamente, mi pulsera…

El zafiro… ese pequeño zafiro, sabía que servía para algo, lo sabía… en algún lado de mi mente perturbada y embriagada estaba la información, pero no recordaba. Recordé el momento en que Edward me la dio… recordé cómo me sentí, pero nada más… luego estaba en blanco. Lo sostuve un momento entre mis dedos y presioné sutilmente, cuando lo hice… dios… pensé que se había roto o algo así, porque se había hundido dentro de donde estaba incrustado y me desesperé para volverlo a su lugar con mis uñas…

_No… no, no… no te rompas… por favor._

_No… por favor_ gimoteé cuando descubrí que no podía arreglarlo, el único objeto que tenía de él y ya lo había dañado, Estúpida! Ni para eso sirves! me reproché a mi misma… y mis sollozos empujaron mis lágrimas afuera con frustración y dolor. Tapé mis ojos con ambas manos y sollocé…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban y me sobresalté, instintivamente tiré mi cuerpo hacia atrás y mi espalda dio contra la pared, mis ojos nublados por las lagrimas no veían bien… pero si reconocí la voz…

_Isabella ¿se encuentra bien? Me llamó… ¿qué le sucedió?_ preguntó Edward mientras sentía sus manos en mis hombros, negué con la cabeza y me sentí morir por lo patética que seguramente me veía en ese momento…

_Quieero… irmee a ca cassa_ resoplé tratando de respirar, vi su silueta recortada con la luz de las farolas de fondo y mis lagrimas bloqueando mi vista, pero él asintió y no tuve tiempo a protestar cuando él me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó fuera de allí, solo atiné a rodear su cuello con mis brazos y recordé cuando él me subió hasta mi cuarto cuando me había lastimado las rodillas. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y a penas sentí cuando él caminó hasta algún lugar, abrió alguna puerta y me recostó en el asiento trasero de algún auto,

_Isabella, iré a informarle a su marido… en seguida regreso_ murmuró cerca de oído mientras sentía que limpiaba mi mejilla con uno de sus dedos. Asentí cuando sentí que cerraba la puerta y el silencio se hizo presente.

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro y sequé las lagrimas de mis mejillas, seguramente era un desastre de mascara de pestañas corrida y ojos colorados e hinchados… me sentía fatal. A penas tuve conciencia del tiempo que trascurrió desde el momento en que Edward se fue, hasta que regresó y abrió la puerta del conductor para sentarse detrás del volante. Arrancó y salió haciendo resonar los neumáticos sobre el asfalto… valla… si Benjamin lo había escuchado Edward estaría en problemas.

Ya estaba algo calmada cuando comenzamos a transitar las calles de la ciudad, Edward había puesto música y sonaba como jazz, quise pedirle que lo sacara pero… el jazz era tranquilo, melancólico pero tranquilo. Edward sin embargo se mantuvo callado, sus movimiento tranquilos a la hora de operar el Mercedes me tranquilizaron a mí también… era increíble como él tenía tanto efecto en mí, era increíble como una y otra vez él calmaba mi alma, su sola presencia, sus palabras, su actitud conmigo… a pesar de que yo me había comportado como una perra sin alma con él momentos atrás, él parecía hacer todas esas cosas como si fuera un don natural en él… proteger a las personas, en todo sentido.

Las luces de la ciudad se iban haciendo cada vez más espaciadas y supe que nos dirigíamos a la zona suburbana, los edificios eran más escasos y el olor a aire salitroso lograba entrar al automóvil. El sonido de la música de Edward entró por mis oídos y escuché… era suave, melancólico… era alentador al mismo tiempo… hermoso… quise preguntar, pero no me atreví a romper la calma que había en el auto… solo escuché…

Cuando el sol se esconde

y no tienes con quien llorar

llama a quien quieres,

ese que te quiere escuchar.

No llores nena no llores.

Que los problemas el viento se los llevará.

Ya vendrán las noches de luna,

con el amor que tú quieres tener.

Y mereces como ninguna.

Gemí… dios… un sollozo rompió en mi garganta y entre las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos vi a Edward mirar por el espejo retrovisor, su ceño fruncido en preocupación fue lo único que pude ver antes de sollozar nuevamente.

Maldecía mi vida… mi maldita vida, ¿en que momento me volví tan débil para dejarme caer en este hoyo profundo?... ¿Qué tenía que pagar para salir de allí?...

Sal de ese mundo que te impones,

que te vuelve otra y te sumerge

en un sin fin de lagrimas que crece.

No busques ahogar tus penas

en vasos que te llevan a un mundo irreal.

Oh dios…

_Isabella?_ murmuró su suave voz aterciopelada y sentí que aminoraba la velocidad, mi garganta nuevamente amenazó con cerrarse y jadeé por aire… entonces sentí que se detuvo casi abruptamente…

_Edward_ gemí con urgencia. _Te necesito_ y todo se puso escabrosamente aterrador.

POV Edward:

Al mirar por el espejo retrovisor creí que mi mundo se me venía abajo, ella se venía abajo y eso era aún peor, verla derrumbarse frente a mis ojos fue algo perturbador. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué tenía que hacer con una mujer tan rota?, mi rota Isabella…

Bajé de inmediato del auto y abrí la puerta de atrás, la vi tan desesperada, tan quebrada que juré allí mismo que si yo no podía sacarla de ese pozo en que había caído, iba a ser imperdonable… ella necesitaba a alguien y yo… yo prometí estar allí para ella. Y me maldije cuando me encontró con esas… zorras, me sentí peor cuando ella hizo conjeturas y me prejuzgó cuando yo no había echo nada más que permanecer en la cocina esperando lo que finalmente sucedió… su llamada.

_Isabella…_ la llamé cuando me senté a su lado, su mirada trató de enfocarme mientras sus jadeos continuaban _Bella… por favor…_

_Yo… necesito… mi Xenax_ susurró en un murmullo débil, me arrodillé en el asiento mientras trataba de tomar sus hombros, ella estaba en una posición fetal sobre el asiento, tomado sus rodillas con sus brazos y su espalda arqueada hacia delante, totalmente a la defensiva… tan vulnerable… tan despojada de toda fuerza.

_Bella… respira, yo estoy aquí ¿recuerdas?, no necesitas nada más que respirar, vamos…_ insistí ante su mirada angustiosa _... vamos bebe, como lo hiciste en la gala ¿recuerdas?_ me esforcé a llegar a ella y levantar su rostro para que enfocara sus ojos en mí, sus mejillas empapadas en lagrimas estaban calientes y sudorosas a demás, ahuequé las palmas de mis manos en ellas y la obligué a mirarme,

_Bella… respira, vamos hermosa respira… hazlo y estarás bien_ susurré en voz firme, vi cómo sus ojos se fijaban en mí y su respiración alterada en jadeos fuertes luchaba por reestablecerse. _Bien Bella… sigue así, por favor… cuanta cada respiración y trata de mantenerlas_ sus manos se soltaron de sus rodillas y tomaron las solapas de mi saco como un nuevo ancla… eso me llevó a avanzar más cerca de ella,

_Yo… Edward_ respiraba mientras trataba de hablar _te… necesito_ ¿cómo era posible que sus lágrimas continuaran cayendo?

Me acerqué a ella tragando en seco y recosté mi frente contra la suya, podía sentir su aliento golpear contra mis labios, sus manos aforrándose a mi saco como si fuera una tabla de salvación, sus ojos llorosos buscando los míos,

_Aquí estoy Bella… aquí estaré para ti_ susurré acariciando su mejilla con mi pulgar, tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas oscuras por el maquillaje y estremeciéndome con el calor de sus mejillas.

_Bésame…_ susurró mirando mis labios y aún jadeando superficialmente. Abrí mis ojos sin poder creer su petición…

¿En verdad?... ¿Este pequeño ángel me pedía ser besada por mí?... por dios!, si yo tendría que ser el que estuviera hincado en mis rodillas pidiéndole por favor que me besara y sin embargo era ella la que lo pedía con tanta necesidad.

Sus manos en puño en las solapas de mi saco me impedían alejarme, así que solté mis manos de sus mejillas y tomé sus pequeñas manos entre las mías para apartarla sutilmente…

_No… no, no me rechaces… por favor, no ahora_ pidió sollozando y me sentí culpable, demasiado culpable cuando la vi devastada,

_Bella… yo…_ ella era como un imán, que me atraía tan fuerte que dolía, toqué su frente con la mía cuando sentí una de sus manos desprenderse de la solapa y tomar el cabello de mi nuca _Bella…_ y me incliné hacia ella solo admirando sus labios temblorosos y carmesíes, de pronto el necesitado era yo… y la besé.

Y un gemido sutil resonó en su garganta cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos, al principio suavemente tratando de empujar el deseo fuera de mí, ignorando mis necesidades y alerta a las suyas, soportando el hecho de que sus labios dulces y salados al mismo tiempo eran lo más exquisito que alguna vez había probado… lo más embriagador. Entonces ella habló por mí cuando sentí sus pequeñas manos en mi nuca tomando mi cabello y empujándome hacia ella y cuando su lengua cálida y húmeda tocó mis labios mi aplomo se vino abajo. Como un muerto de hambre jadeante y desesperado mi lengua se abrió paso asaltando su boca… y ella asaltando la mía, y jadeé en su boca como un adolescente estúpido agradecido al mismo tiempo a quién fuera por haberme dado la posibilidad de dejarme probar su agonizante ambrosía… y nuestros gemidos desesperados resonaron en el auto mientras sus manos en mi cabello se movían frenéticamente y las mías en sus mejillas, su cuello… su cabello descubrían la nueva sensación de plenitud.

Bella..

Bella…

Oh Bella… si esto te hace sentir mejor toma todo lo que quieras de mí y despójame de mi propia humanidad… tómala, llévatela y haz lo que quieras con ella, Bella… por que hasta el mismísimo cielo ya sabe que acabo de entregarte todo…

Que Dios me ayude…

* * *

**Ok nenas! les gustó? Espero que me dejen sus palabras que a pesar de que me llegan muchisimos alertas y favoritos los coments son pocos, no sean perezosas. Las amo! Una cosa, en mi perfil está la canción que Bella escucha en el auto, es hermosa y refleja lo que le sucede a Bella, besotes!**


	10. Recuerdos

Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

**

Llevé mis dedos a mis labios, los noté hinchados y al mirarme por el espejo retrovisor los vi colorados, el beso había sido real… en verdad había besado a Isabella Swan.

Nos habíamos besado por largo rato, en un momento yo la había atraído a mi regazo y mientras nos besábamos rezagadamente, con dulzura y sin prisas ella había caído dormida en mis brazos. Pequeños sollozos inundaban su garganta haciéndola estremecerse en mi pecho aún dormida. Así que luego de acariciarle el cabello y permitirme besar sus labios dormidos una vez más la acomodé en el asiento trasero del Mercedes y la cubrí con mi saco… ella dormía tranquilamente ya. Volví a mi lugar, detrás del volante y la llevé a casa.

Subí por las escaleras de la mansión Plath con ella en brazos, por suerte Loise y los demás empleados ya estaban en sus habitaciones, no necesitaba dar explicaciones y no deseaba que nadie más la cuide que no fuera yo… después de todo ese era mi trabajo. No me costó dar con su habitación, era la puerta más grande al final del pasillo… al entrar el olor a ella me golpeó… toda ella, olor a fresias y lavanda, olor a mujer, a femineidad… y no pude evitar llenar mis pulmones como si fuera verdadero aire de las montañas.

Delicadamente la dejé sobre su cama, ella no se despertó… simplemente se acomodó ovillándose sobre el edredón y con un suspiro continuó en la profundidad de su sueño, me atreví a quitarle sus zapatos delicadamente y los dejé a un costado de la cama, reemplacé mi saco por una manta color oro que estaba a los pies de su cama y acaricié sus cabellos por última vez arrastrado detrás de su hombro los que tapaban su cara, cuando me paré dispuesto a salir de allí ella gimió con un sollozo entrecortado,

_Duerme Bella… shh_ susurré cerca de su oído y mis dedos involuntariamente fueron a hundirse entre las suaves hebras de su cabello. Decidí, luego de mirar la hora en mi reloj, quedarme a acompañarla unos minutos recostándome a su lado. Su marido no llegaría a casa muy pronto, según lo que me dijo, así que supuse que si él estaba gozando de la compañía de mujeres, las cuales ninguna era su esposa, ¿por qué yo no podía acompañar a la suya que estaba en tal estado de indefensión?

Me tragué mis palabras cuando fui a decirle, en medio de la fiesta, que Isabella estaba en un estado de nerviosismo absoluto y que había pedido ir a casa, él negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa reprobatoria en los labios,

"_Esa mujer siempre hace lo mismo_" murmuró para él antes de tomar un trago de su Martini, "_Llévala y despierta a Loise para que la asista, yo no iré hasta más tarde" …_ y con estas palabras me convencí que este hombre no la amaba en absoluto.

Levanté la vista de los pálidos hombros descubiertos de Bella mientras mis dedos acariciaban su cuero cabelludo detrás de su oreja y me fijé en la habitación, que apenas había visto el día que la traje con su rodilla lastimada. La luz de la luna entraba por entre las finas cortinas blancas que daban a su balcón. Con la suave luz que me proporcionaba la luna me fijé en las fotografías muradas que estaba en la pared, como yo las recordaba… una en la que Bella estaba recostada en su cama sobre su estomago y con un montón de hojas de partituras alrededor, ella sonreía distraídamente mientras observaba una hoja en su mano, la otra era más sensual… más erótica y más ella, con su violonchelo entre sus piernas desnudas y la oscuridad a su alrededor, ella y su música como única protagonista.

Seguí recorriendo con mi mirada su habitación y me di cuenta que las demás paredes estaban desnudas, en una esquina había un gran espejo de cuerpo entero y a su lado un mueble con varios cajones, en otra esquina una mesa pequeña de hierro blanco diseñado con dos sillas de igual material y un vestidor en una puerta entreabierta y otra puerta que supuse era el baño, un tocador blanco con su pequeño espejo y con una banqueta y finalmente la gran cama King Size en medio de la habitación con un espaldar realizado con pequeñas estanterías donde habían libros y luces empotradas. Me preguntaba si Plath también dormía aquí, todo era muy acogedor y se me hacía raro pensar en él como alguien que compartiera el mismo espacio de ella sin confrontaciones.

Miré nuevamente mi reloj y decidí que era hora de salir de allí, si Plath dormía con ella no sería agradable que me encontrara recostado en la misma cama con su mujer. Logré levantarme de su lado sin perturbar su sueño, la miré por última vez y salí de la habitación.

Mientras iba bajando las escaleras nuevamente toqué mis labios, la sentía allí… sentía la suavidad y la dulzura que ella me había dejado como impronta. Sentía aún su aliento en mi boca, su gusto… la sentía. Y mi pecho se oprimió al pensar cuánto tiempo más iba a poder sentirla, cuanto tardaría su gusto, su dulzura, su aliento, su sabor de salir de mi boca, de mis labios.

Ese beso había sido necesitado, desesperado por su parte… había sido lujurioso y al mismo tiempo había sido un beso dulce y tierno. Jamás había besado así y pensé que jamás volvería a recibir eso de sus labios… por que cuando ella despertara no lo recordaría.

El alcohol en combinación con el dolor era suficiente como para hacer a una persona reprimir los sucesos de una noche y ella me olvidaría… ella me trataría como siempre a la mañana siguiente, lo sabía y estaba dispuesto a soportar que mientras ella viviría el resto de su vida sin ese recuerdo, yo lo guardaría en el fondo de mi corazón… como un regalo, como el mejor de los dones que ella fuera capaz de darme.

Y manejé a casa recordándome a mí mismo lo lejano que era esa mundo para mí aunque estuviera tan cerca. Lo lejana que era ella para mí, como el silmaril de los elfos… como el oro para los mortales como yo. Tan lejana que imaginar algo con ella era como levantar la mano para ir a la orca… tan imposible y estúpido que dolía… en serio dolía.

_Perdí la noción del tiempo… al caer de boca en tu boca…_

_Me voy feliz Isabella… pero con el alma rota…_

POV Bella:

Mi cabeza parecía zumbar, era como si un panal de abejas estuviera instalado justo encima de mi cabeza.

_Dios…_ gemí con voz que apenas reconocí, entrecortada y rasposa, como si hubiese estado llorando por largo tiempo. La luz del sol calentaba mi cara y me hizo dar vuelta la cara hasta hundirla en algo mullido que identifiqué como el suave terciopelo de mi cama, a tientas mis manos acariciaron el edredón para asegurarme que era ese lugar donde había despertado. Tenía sed, mucha sed… era como si mi garganta hubiese tragado tierra, necesitaba agua urgente además de un buen analgésico.

_ Loise…_ murmuré somnolienta, si llegaba a pronunciar una palabra más con más fuerza mi cabeza terminaría por romperse. Al no obtener respuesta levanté la cabeza para ver a mi alrededor, mi mirada borrosa alcanzó a ver mi mesa de luz al costado de la cama y como lo preví, una bandeja con un vaso de agua y una pastilla me esperaban sobre ella. Agradecí silenciosamente a mi ama de llaves…

Di vuelta sobre mi espalda y miré el techo para comprobar que el zumbido no era nada más que un producto de mi embriagadez, estúpida…

Repasé en mi cabeza los sucesos de la noche pasada y era como si hubiese vivido un sueño, solo recordaba caras… rostros que eran indeseables para mi… Benjamin, Tanya, Irina… Kate… bufé y escondí la cara en mi almohada una vez más. Llamé a Loise por el intercomunicador para pedirle que me prepare la bañera, tenía planes de pasar todo el día sumergida en la tina llena de agua tibia con sales relajantes. Rosalie iba a llamar seguramente con ganas de charlar sobre mi noche pero si no recordaba nada iba a tener que buscar qué poder contarle.

Pasé un tiempo más en mi cama hasta que Loise me avisó que ya la tina estaba preparada, me levanté a regañadientes y programé mi reproductor de música con clásicos en volumen bajo para ayudar con el dolor de cabeza, me saqué mi ropa, que por alguna razón aún la llevaba puesta, me paré frente al espejo e inspeccioné mi aspecto… la primera reacción fue impresión, vergüenza y luego enojo. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a casa así? ¿Dormido así…? Si Rose llegaba en ese momento y me veía con este aspecto, sería la encargada de cumplirle el sueño a Benjamin, lo dejaría viudo… que de hecho era una clase de libertad que me haría feliz a mí también.

Oh dios Isabella…

Los ojos hinchados estaban enmarcados por manchas de delineador negro y rímel que manchaban mis mejillas hasta la altura de mi mentón, como si hubiese estado llorando, a demás que estaban enrojecidos y sin brillo, mi pelo era un caso aparte… era una maraña de pelo que cubría mi cabeza en su totalidad y mi boca… bueno, mi boca estaba hinchada y con el labial corrido, como si hubiese besado. Los toqué suavemente con la yema de mis dedos y estaban sensibles y adormecidos… como si hubiese sido besada con furia. Dios… ¿Benjamin?...

Negué con mi cabeza sacando esos pensamientos imposibles, Benjamin no me tocaba desde hace mucho tiempo, en una noche en que solo tenía la mirada puesta en ellas no iba a venir y besarme a mí, sería muy idiota de su parte… o muy necesitado.

Entré a mi bañera llena de espuma y me recosté en la almohadilla especial que sostenía mi cabeza sobre la loza y me dispuse a relajarme, quizá si aliviaba mi mente de ese torbellino de imágenes entremezcladas podría sacar algo en claro… la pastilla post embriagadez estaba haciendo efecto así que mi dolor de cabeza ya estaba siendo controlado y mi sed se había calmado, Loise había puesto para mí a un lado de la bañera unas botellitas de agua de manantial que refrescaron mi garganta adolorida.

Tomé la esponja exfoliante y vertí en ella un poco de jabón de lavanda y comencé a frotarme suavemente mi rostro para limpiar el desastre de maquillaje de mi piel y luego me sumergí rápidamente bajo el agua para enjuagarme y mojar mi pelo enmarañado… me tomé unos segundos para aislarme del mundo debajo del agua y cuando mis pulmones me reclamaron largué el aire de mi boca y emergí del agua,

_ ¿Cuántas veces más lo harás?_ me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Benjamin dentro del baño, me limpié los ojos de los restos del jabón y pasé las manos por mi cabello hacia atrás _¿Cuántas veces más harás el ridículo en las fiestas para humillarme ante todos? ¿Eh Isabella?_

Suspiré y cerré los ojos tirando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohadilla, hasta allí llegó mi baño relajante. Sabía que debía esperar esta charla… de hecho la esperaba, ralamente… Benjamin no estaba acostumbrado a no salir airoso de una situación así, humillante según él. Así que reuní lo mejor de mis pensamientos coherentes luego de una noche fatal y traté de defender mi posición,

_Pues digamos, que mientras tú me sigas humillando a mí, yo lo seguiré haciendo también Benjamín_ respondí sin abrir los ojos _ yo te pedí que no deseaba ir a esa dichosa fiesta, esto te lo buscaste tú solo… no estoy dispuesta a dejar que me reclames tú a mí, cuando…

_No estoy dispuesto a discutir esto Isabella, solo te vengo a advertir… no deseo que mis amigos y socios conozcan a mi mujer como una alcohólica histérica que no sabe controlarse…

_Bien Benjamin yo no quiero nuevamente salir contigo, se lo que me espera si lo hago… tus coqueteos con otras mujeres frente a mí, tus palabras, tus humillaciones… no quiero eso, yo espero más de ti… al menos un poco de respeto!... soy tu esposa por dios santo!_

_Pues si lo quieres compórtate como tal!... _ gritó de regreso _ dame lo que yo necesito, compórtate como una mujer respetable y no como una adolescente, apoya mis decisiones y sobre todo deja de humillarme frente a los demás_

Reí histéricamente, él exigía respeto cuando yo no obtenía nada de eso por su parte, esto era un caos… una lucha de locos y jamás íbamos a llegar a un acuerdo ni a una mejora en nuestro matrimonio, esto estaba acabado desde hace mucho y él no quería admitirlo,

_¿Por qué no me das el divorcio Benjamin? ¿Por qué no te buscas a una mujer que sea capaz de complacerte como tú quieres y que te sirva como tu esperas?_ le dije seriamente… pero el sonrió

_Firmaste un acuerdo Isabella, ¿lo recuerdas?... un acuerdo prematrimonial en el que si pides el divorcio te quedas literalmente en la calle… ¿eso deseas?_

Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos fuertemente, claro que lo recordaba… yo era joven y estúpida en el momento en que firmé eso y no había un hueco judicial que me dijera que podía salir aireada. Me sentía condenada… sola…

_Eso me parecía_ murmuró él cerca de mí, sentí su colonia de hombre y su olor a limpio e inexplicablemente lo sentía repugnante, un dedo acarició mi mejilla lentamente _sabía que comprenderías…_ murmuró suavemente acuclillado a mi lado _Isabella, no quiero que me odies y tampoco pido que me ames, de hecho no creo que alguna lo hayas hecho… pero… tan solo espero que algún día veas que te estoy dando todo y que no recibo nada a cambio…_

Se alejó de mí y se paró en su lugar, yo aún mantenía los ojos cerrados pero el sonido de sus pasos me dijeron que salía del baño,

_Ah… por cierto, si necesitas a Edward llámalo a su teléfono celular, le di el resto del día libre… lo compadezco por haber cargado contigo anoche, debería pagarle el doble…_

Y con esas palabras Benjamin salió del baño.

¿Edward?... ¿Edward fue el que me trajo a casa?... ¿Qué tan mal estaba que no podía recordarlo? Apoyé un codo en la orilla de la bañera y sujeté mi cabeza con mi mano tratando de recordar, por la orilla de mi ojo vi un destello plateado y giré mi cabeza… el brazalete que él me había dado llamó mi atención, llevé mi mano a mi pecho y acaricié la pulsera con la punta de mis yemas, el zafiro parecía diferente entre mis dedos… algo había sucedido, lo sabía… pero no recordaba.

Salí de mi bañera cuando ya el agua estaba tornándose fría, me coloqué la bata de baño y me fui a sentar frente a mi espejo del tocador, mi maquillaje había desaparecido y mis ojos estaban mejor, aunque mis labios seguían hinchados y enrojecidos, me llevé mis dedos a ellos para acariciarlos cuando unos destellos de imágenes vinieron a mí… Edward…

Jadeé cuando una imagen llegó hasta mi, yo llorando en el auto… en la oscuridad… yo pidiendo por favor… Edward tomándome de las mejillas… Edward besándome…

Edward besándome…

Rápidamente me vestí con lo primero que encontré en mi vestidor, un jean a las caderas y un sueter azul de punto, unas sandalias y me sequé rápidamente el cabello con el secador de pelo, salí de mi habitación y busque la agenda telefónica en la mesita de la sala de estar, encontré el número de Edward y llamé, mis dedos temblaban al oprimir cada una de las teclas del teléfono y pareció una eternidad cada tono antes de que él atendiera…

_¿Edward?_ pregunté en cuanto el contestó con un "Hola"…

_¿Señora Isabella?... ¿necesita mi presencia señora?_ respondió en cuanto oyó mi voz… vacilé por unos segundos cerrando los ojos, su voz me era tan familiar ahora… lo anhelaba… era reconfortante oírlo y no podía entender eso… ¿Por qué debería ser así?... no tenía por qué serlo…

_Edward, yo…

_¿Se encuentra bien Isabella?_ preguntó en un tono más bajo _¿Bella?..._

Suspiré tratando de dejar a un lado mi vacilación y tomé aire,

_Si, solo necesito hablar contigo… ¿puedo verte ahora en casa?_ pregunté dudando si era correcto, aunque no podía esperar para mañana…

_Si señora, por supuesto… voy para allá_

_Gracias, estaré en el patio trasero, cerca de la piscina_

Luego de decir adiós corté la llamada y me dirigí al patio trasero sin antes cerciorarme que Benjamin estaba en su estudio entretenido, no quería dar explicaciones de para qué necesitaba a Edward cuando él le había dado el día libre y por supuesto no quería que él supiera esto…

Esperé inquieta cerca de la piscina, el cielo encapotado, el olor a humedad en el ambiente y los nubarrones gris oscuros me daban la certeza que pronto habría una tormenta, solo esperaba que Edward llegara antes de que suceda, no quería estar dentro de casa con Benjamin en ella. Mi reflejo en el agua turquesa de la piscina me devolvía mi imagen nerviosa y molesta, toqué mis labios una vez más y aún lo sentía hinchados y adormecidos, hacía mucho que no había besado, de hecho no podía recordar la última vez que puse mis labios en los labios de un hombre… por supuesto el último había sido Benjamin cuando tenía la creencia de que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, pero no podía recordar cuándo… tal vez en algún aniversario… en alguna fiesta para mantener las apariencias…

_¿Señora?_ la voz de Edward me sacó de mis divagaciones, volteé a verlo y lo vi caminar hacia mí. Lo primero que me fijé al verlo fue sus labios que parecían ligeramente hinchados, según lo que podía recordar… no era que había estado viendo sus labios todo el tiempo…

_Edward…_ dije a modo de saludo, suspiré y decidí ser directa… la incertidumbre me estaba matando y no podía prolongar mucho más esto _Anoche… me besaste_ dije más como una confirmación…

Él no respondió rápidamente, miró al suelo dubitativo y luego de unos segundos alzó la mirada… eso era todo lo que necesitaba, me acerqué lentamente a él mientras él fijaba sus ojos en los míos, entonces una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios…

Levanté mi mano y con fuerza hice chocar mi palma en su mejilla, haciendo que su cabeza se hiciera hacia un lado con el impulso de mi bofetada,

_¿Cómo te atreves?_ dije entre dientes. Una rabia inmensa comenzó a formarse en el centro de mi estómago, una furia que eclipsaba cualquier tormenta que estuviera a punto de desatarse… mi pecho comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente a medida que la cólera de todo el día y la noche de ayer comenzó a aflorar y a bullir… _¿Quién te crees que eres Edward?_

Él lentamente levantó la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, su mejilla izquierda enrojecida por el impacto de mi mano se tensó cuando él apretó los dientes y cerró su quijada, él no respondió…

_Contéstame!_ exigí embravecida, solo esperaba que Benjamin no oyera la discusión…

Entonces él levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillantes y de un verde profundo se fijaron en los míos, sin vergüenza… sin arrepentimiento… sin culpa…

_Usted me lo pidió…_ escupió entre dientes con el rostro tenso y la mirada encolerizada, un solo paso en falso y era un desempleado más…

_¿Yo te lo pedí?... ¿En qué estado?... Te aprovechaste!_ repliqué conteniendo mi voz, él me miró y vi su rostro suavizarse… y ahí sí vi culpa… Agachó la cabeza y relajó los brazos a su costado _No te quiero ver aquí, mañana a primera hora iré de compras con Rosalie… y ni una palabra de esto… ésta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero Edward, no quiero un desliz más… no lo quiero ¿oíste?... compórtate como lo que eres… solo un empleado más, no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden…_

Él asintió en cuanto dejé de hablar y salí de allí dejándolo a un lado de la piscina. ¿Edward besándome?... Maldición! Si al menos pudiera recordarlo… si no lo recordaba debió ser porque no fue tan bueno…

Me hubiese gustado recordar… aunque no podía creer que eso no fuera así, después de todo tenía mis labios hinchados...

* * *

**Reviews? gracias!**


	11. Encuentros

Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?

* * *

**Encuentros**

**

* * *

**

No todo son sueños que se pueden llegar a cumplir en la vida, muchas cosas son imposibles… simplemente imposibles. El amor es una de esas cosas… en mi vida, simplemente no puedo llegar a alcanzarlo, por más que escape de esta prisión, por más que digan que todos lo pueden tener… yo no.

¿Cobardía?... ¿prejuicios?... ¿incredulidad?... quizá un poco de todo eso, pero sobre todo miedo, miedo a enamorarme de quien no debe ser, de quien corre mayor peligro que yo si este amor prolifera, miedo a no cumplir con lo que se espera de mí, miedo a mirar adelante ignorando los errores del pasado, miedo a fallar y herirme sin razón… miedo.

Toda mi vida di lo que se esperaba de mí, con mi padre… con mis clases de chelo, con Benjamin, con la sociedad, les di lo que ellos querían… hasta mi propia estima, hasta mi corazón… y en cada caso con excepción de la música, lo lastimaron, lo machacaron sobre el suelo hasta no dejar nada, mi inocencia y mi ingenuidad se fue al diablo y solo quedó la cáscara, solo un envase vacío que nunca pudo encontrar la felicidad… Isabella Swan. La mujer fría y altanera que no cree en el amor, que se escudó tras una fachada para no ser lastimada jamás, una mujer que se aisló del mundo a pesar que puede llegar a tener el mundo a sus pies, solo por miedo… miedo a ser lastimada otra vez, la mujer que se arrepiente en lo más profundo del alma de haberle pegado y haber humillado con tanta saña al único hombre que le había mostrado que todo… absolutamente todo puede ser diferente.

Edward…

Duele la mano que se alzó sobre él, duele… no solo cada vez que mi piel recuerda, sino cada vez que mis ojos lo ven. Al principio de la semana había optado por la opción de creer que había hecho bien en demostrar su posición y la mía… estaba absolutamente convencida de que había dejado en claro todo. Hasta que me di cuenta días después, que nada era claro para mí… todo era un mar de confusión, todo era un embrollo de emociones que no sabía cómo desenredar, el caos en mi cabeza se correspondía con el de mi corazón y eso no estaba bien. Siempre fui calculadora y fría al momento de establecer las relaciones con los demás… hasta con Benjamin, pero Edward… él rompió con toda estabilidad al besarme esa noche.

Y el recuerdo estaba ahí, en cada destello… en mis sueños, en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente… estaba ahí. Y en la primera noche luego de esa noche lo había visto… mi suplica, mis manos en su cabello, las suyas en mis mejillas, su boca cálida… su olor. Mis órdenes habían sido cumplidas y con creces, porque… maldición… yo le había pedido ese beso, él me lo dio y luego… luego lo humillé con una bofetada… ¿Qué tan tonta puedo ser?.

¿Cómo puede haberle pedido a mi guardaespaldas un beso? ¿Cómo puede haberlo hecho si él podía perder su trabajo por eso y yo…? Bueno, a decir verdad yo no tenía nada qué perder más que quedarme en la calle por adulterio.

Edward… al besarme me diste la vida… aunque fuera por un momento.

Él había obedecido al pie de la letra mi orden de mantener su posición como empleado, cada día solo venía a casa a cumplir con su trabajo, si yo salía… él salía conmigo por supuesto, cada tarde me devolvía sana y salva a casa y a las manos de Benjamin y luego se marchaba. Cada día él me ignoraba, a no ser que yo le preguntara algo o le indicara el lugar donde íbamos a ir, cada día era un día más de esta jugarreta absurda que yo misma había impuesto… y yo solo soñaba con que a él le dolieran los labios como me dolían a mí al recordar.

Si tan solo tuviera el valor de hacerle saber que su beso fue lo mejor que me había sucedido en los últimos años, si tan solo la fría Isabella Swan fuera más fuerte y valiente de lo que yo creía que era.

Pero no… me sentía una tremenda cobarde al no querer admitir que mi cuerpo había reaccionado desesperadamente a Edward Cullen por una simple razón… porque lo necesitaba, tan… desesperadamente que dolía. Dolía cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos por el espejo retrovisor, dolía cuando pasaba sus dedos por su cabello desordenado en signo de frustración cuando mis dedos picaban deseando hacer eso… dolía cuando Benjamin me recordaba una y otra vez mi posición y al mismo tiempo recordaba la de él, sabía que no podía dar un paso con él porque pondría su trabajo en peligro, su reputación como profesional… sin embargo mi cuerpo no comprendía eso… lo deseaba.

_Edward_ mi voz rompió el silencio en el interior del auto antes de que yo pudiera evitarlo, miré hacia arriba y pude ver sus ojos verdes mirándome cautelosamente a través del espejo del Mini Cooper. Esa mañana había decidido que la mejor manera de sacar las frustraciones afuera era comenzar alguna actividad, Rosalie me había hablado del Yoga y del Taichí y decidí probar, de alguna manera tenía que aprender a controlar mis emociones y frustraciones… no estaba bien, hasta para mí, andar pegándole a la gente a mi alrededor cuando me parecía que había algo mal. Edward me llevaba al gimnasio para mi primera práctica.

_¿Si señora?_ su voz sonaba normal, fría y hasta distante y supe que yo había provocado eso, tragué saliva y tomé aire ante su inquisidora mirada,

_Yo… se que… el otro día…_ las palabras se atascaron en mi pecho buscando la manera de salir, había decidido disculparme… pero nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil dejar mi orgullo a un lado y tan solo pedir perdón. Respiré profundamente y traté de encontrar mis palabras _ el otro día Edward actué impulsivamente… yo me vi sobrellevada por la situación, no quise actuar de esa manera… espero que me disculpes por eso, no quise pegarte Edward, espero puedas perdonarme._

Él frunció el entrecejo y no alzó los ojos de la carretera hasta luego de unos segundos, me hubiese gustado saber lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento… Edward era tan misterioso a veces y solo en esas veces deseaba saber más de él…

_Está bien Señora Isabella, el error fue mío por haberme dejado llevar de esa manera… de más está decir que no volverá a suceder_ murmuró sin mirarme por el espejo, _mis disculpas señora_

_Está bien Edward, solo… confío en ti y sé que nos aseguraremos que no volverá a suceder_ esa simple confirmación me contrajo el pecho, saber… o más bien armar una pared entre nosotros de esa manera era lo más difícil que me había autoimpuesto en los últimos años. Había comenzado a construir una relación con mi custodio, una relación confortable dentro de los límites de lo permitido y verla arruinarse por mi torpeza de pedirme un beso… fue lo más estúpido que me sucedió últimamente.

Llegamos al gimnasio en el centro de Seatlle, era un lugar exclusivo que me había recomendado Rosalie… varias disciplinas se practicaban allí y yo iba a tener mi primera clase de Yoga como un pase de prueba, si me gustaba y servía de algo me quedaba y continuaba, si no me gustaba solo… probaría otra cosa, tal vez algo más… activo.

No me di cuenta cuando Edward abrió la puerta del auto, mi mirada estaba concentrada en las personas que salían de allí, parecían más… seguras de si mismas y aún más optimistas, supongo que el hecho de liberar endorfinas era bueno para la salud después de todo. Salí del auto vacilante y suspiré antes de encaminarme a las puertas del local. Sabía que Edward estaba a mi lado porque su mano se posó en mi espalda baja antes de abrir la puerta y dejarme entrar, ese toque me estremeció y logró calmar mi ansiedad, era estúpido estar nerviosa por mi primera clase de Yoga… pero aún así él parecía percibir eso, le agradecí internamente.

Me presenté ante la mujer que estaba en la recepción y con una cálida sonrisa me invitó a pasar a los vestidores donde estarían esperando las demás alumnas para tomar la clase, volteé para ver a Edward que aún estaba detrás de mí y le sonreí vacilante,

_Estaré por aquí Isabella…_ murmuró inclinado levemente su cabeza hacia mí, su voz era un suave murmullo, audible solo para mí… en ese momento su voz fue todo lo que escuché _¿Tienes aún tu pulsera contigo?_ asentí ante su pregunta acariciando inconscientemente la fina cadena del brazalete escondido bajo la tela de mi suéter, sus ojos verdes percibieron mi movimiento y asintió _Muy bien… yo estaré atento, solo ve y disfruta la clase… _ murmuró antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa sincera. Asentí un poco más tranquila y volteé para seguir a la recepcionista hasta los vestidores.

El salón donde estaban preparándose para tomar la clase de yoga era amplio y luminoso, era una especie de sala de ensayos de ballet y supuse que en ese lugar se practicaban varias disciplinas y deportes más, en realidad el gimnasio estaba lleno de varios salones iguales a ese. La profesora fue amable, me indicó mi lugar y me dijo que hiciera lo que yo pudiera ya que la clase estaba avanzada y yo no estaba al mismo nivel que los demás, asentí agradecida, dispuse mi colchoneta de actividades en el suelo y esperé paciente a que la clase comenzara. Había optado por llevar puesto algo cómodo como me había indicado Rosalie, solo un pantalón deportivo de algodón azul ajustado al cuerpo y una camiseta del mismo color, mi cabello atado a una coleta y un par de tenis livianos, no era lo que solía usar pero era absolutamente era más cómodo.

Veinte minutos después, unas cuantas posiciones básicas y unas bastante complicadas para las que mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado, me senté sobre el suelo sudorosa y cansada por haber intentado la postura del León sin éxitos, pedí disculpas con la mirada a la profesora y me paré algo tambaleante, tomé mi colchoneta de actividades del suelo y salí de allí esquivando a las mujeres que hacían a la perfección esas posiciones tan complicadas. En el corredor no vi rastros de Edward así que caminé hacia la recepción donde supuse me estaría esperando, pero… no estaba por ningún lugar, no lo vi tampoco sentado en la sala del vestíbulo y tampoco cerca de los baños de la entrada, y tampoco lo vi en la entrada al gimnasio, aunque el Mini Cooper estaba aún estacionado en la calle. Volví adentro y me dirigí a la mujer que estaba en la recepción,

_Señorita… estoy buscando a un hombre que vino conmigo… no sé si lo ha_

_Si… el señor Edward Cullen_ afirmó más que preguntó, asentí algo descolocada mientras ella miraba unos papeles en su escritorio, _Oh… está en el salón 6 junto a Laurent_

Asentí vacilante preguntándome quién era Laurent,

_Mmm… ¿dónde está ubicado el salón 6?_ pregunté con torpeza,

_Son tres salones más donde usted estaba practicando la clase de yoga, por el mismo corredor_ murmuró con una sonrisa amable en su rostro,

Agradecí las indicaciones y caminé por el corredor hasta la clase de yoga… hice una mueca al ver a las mujeres todas sincronizadas dentro del salón en una posición inentendible, sus piernas se doblaban en una forma extraña sobre sus cabezas, mataría a Rosalie… aunque no sabía si reír o llorar por ser una perfecta inútil hasta para eso. Respiré profundo y continué caminando por el corredor que ahora estaba vacío de gente y mientras me iba a aproximando al salón que me había indicado la recepcionista, comencé a escuchar jadeos intensos… y hasta algunos gruñidos, me estremecí al reconocer la voz,

_Maldición Laurent…_ escupió esa voz, caminé más lentamente hasta llegar a unos metros de la puerta del salón,

_Disciplina Edward!... mantén tu puño firme y tu mirada atenta ¿por qué carajo estas distraído?_ vociferó una voz más gruesa y estable…

Entonces lo vi al llegar debajo del marco del salón, un hombre alto y fornido con vestimenta deportiva y algo sudoroso estaba bloqueando las patadas que Edward le estaba profiriendo. Mis ojos solo siguieron los movimientos de éste último, nunca lo había visto así… nunca… y tragué en seco al darme cuenta de lo bien que se veía. En algún momento se había despojado de su saco, sus zapatos, medias y corbata, había arremangado su camisa hasta los codos dejando ver los brazos fuertes y modestamente musculosos, mi mirada recorrió los brazos hasta llegar al cuello, había desabrochado los tres primeros botones de su camisa dejando entrever su fuerte pecho y su rostro… por dios… su rostro sudoroso enfatizaba su mandíbula filosa y su cabello revuelto más de lo normal, una arruga de concentración era lo único que rompía su rostro cincelado mientras jadeaba por aire. Sus manos en posición de ataque y sus rodillas levemente flexionadas me indicaron que estaba practicando algún tipo de deporte…

_Fija la mirada Edward, concéntrate en el punto de ataque y enfócate en lanzar tu mejor ofensiva… no te distraigas por el entorno, eres solo tú y tu atacante_

Entonces un gruñido resonó en la sala mientras Edward dio un paso rápido hacia adelante y tomó uno de los brazos del hombre, volteó sobre su cuerpo hasta chocar las espalda contra el pecho del hombre y de un solo movimiento lo levantó hasta que éste rodó sobre su espalda y cayó en el suelo del salón, Edward volteó rápidamente y colocó una rodilla sobre el estómago y una mano sobre el pecho de Laurent oprimiéndolo contra el suelo…

Uff…

Dios… mío…

Me removí sobre el marco de la puerta cuando sentí un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre, apreté los muslos tratando de calmar lo que él me estaba provocando y continué mirando,

_Eso es… aunque puede ser un movimiento predecible_ murmuró el hombre tendido en el suelo. Edward arqueó una ceja y se incorporó ofreciéndole una mano a Laurent para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero este hizo un movimiento sorpresivo, tomó la mano de Edward se paró de su lugar y rápidamente extendió una pierna barriendo las piernas de Edward que cayó hacia adelante desprevenido, vi cómo en cámara lenta Edward caía y Laurent ponía una mano sobre su pecho haciéndolo caer con mayor rapidez sobre el suelo… la mano del hombre oprimió el pecho de Edward haciéndolo soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones y yo… yo no pude evitar que un grito ahogado saliera de mis labios.

Laurent y Edward voltearon alarmados por mi grito, entonces se levantaron, Edward jadeando y el otro hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, caminé hacia ellos con la mirada fija en Edward que jadeaba y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas,

_¿Es… estás bien?_ murmuré acercándome a él, él asintió mientras caminaba hacia mí con preocupación en el rostro, miró su reloj de mano y frunció el entrecejo,

_Pensé que la clase duraba cuarenta minutos_ dijo aún jadeante,

_Si… me salí antes, es una clase para avanzados_ murmuré en respuesta, él asintió y volteó a tomar una botella de agua que Laurent le ofrecía,

_Por cierto, Laurent ella es Isabella… Señora él es Laurent mi entrenador dejiu-jitsu_ declaró antes de tomar de su botella, Laurent y yo nos saludamos cordialmente y luego volteó para alejarse y dejarnos solos, _Lo siento, si me espera un minuto…_ murmuró Edward caminando hasta el lugar donde estaban sus pertenencias, yo aún estaba obnubilada por todo lo que había visto momentos antes,

_No sabía que practicabas… jut iss

_Jiu-jitsu_ cortó él con una sonrisa _si, es una de las disciplinas básicas de mi profesión, es… para la defensa personal_ añadió mientras se colocaba las medias y los zapatos, _entreno en este gimnasio cuando tengo tiempo, hoy simplemente quise aprovechar que usted estaba en su clase para practicar con Laurent, aunque si hubiese sabido hubiese traído mi ropa de entrenamiento…_ rió mientras se colocaba la corbata, se miró en el espejo que revestía toda la pared detrás de él e hizo una mueca al no lograr acomodar el nudo de la corbata, caminé casi inconscientemente hacia él,

_Permíteme_ le pedí, el volteó despacio y tomé el nudo entre mis manos, abroché el botón que faltaba abrochar, acomodé el nudo de la corbata en su lugar y bajé el cuello de la camisa prolijamente, mordí mi labio cuando me di cuenta que mis nudillos acariciaban la piel de su cuello,

_Gracias_ susurró él, levanté la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos intensos color jade observándome,

_De nada… solía hacerlo con Benj… con mi esposo_ vacilé, él asintió y levantó la mano lentamente… sentí sus dedos tomar una mechón de mi cabello y ponerlo detrás de la oreja, bajé mis manos y sentí mis mejillas arder mientras él se inclinaba a tomar su saco.

_Vamos, ¿tiene que ir a algún lugar más?_ preguntó abrochando el botón de su traje, pensé por un segundo mordiéndome el labio, no quería ir a casa aún… no quería dejar su compañía todavía, sabía que estaba haciendo mal en desear estar con él pero… deseaba inevitablemente estar con él… ¿me preguntaba si me llevaría donde él me había llevado una vez, a esa playa pacifica a las afueras de Seattle?

_Mmm… no, tengo la mañana libre_ murmuré, él asintió y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida, sentí su mano apoyarse en mi espalda baja y un escalofrío agradable me recorrió la columna vertebral.

Ya en el Mini Cooper él se sentó detrás del volante y salió por las calles concurridas al centro de la ciudad, miré los transeúntes que caminaban de aquí para ella por las veredas, mujeres con niños, hombres solos, amantes de la mano, adolescentes enamorados besándose en una esquina, mujeres solas…

_Edward_ murmuré aún mirando las calles _¿tú me enseñarías eso que estabas haciendo? ¿Defensa personal?_ él no me contestó rápidamente pero al voltear pude ver su frente arrugada mientras pensaba,

_Supongo que si señora, puedo enseñarle algunos movimientos…_ dijo sin mirar por el espejo, luego de unos segundos alzó la mirada y me encontré con esas esmeraldas fijas en mi _aunque supongo que para eso estoy yo ¿no?... para cuidar de usted sin necesidad de aprender esas cosas_

_Supongo que si_ susurré mirando nuevamente a las calles, _ya sabes… el yoga no funcionó para mí… no tengo mucha coordinación con mi cuerpo para esas cosas…_

_Comenzaremos en cuanto usted quiera Isabella, es necesario que aprenda algunos movimientos, la coordinación es mi fuerte_ murmuró luego de unos segundos seguido de una pequeña risa, miré nuevamente el espejo y él asintió ratificando sus palabras, sonreí y agradecí silenciosamente.

El auto quedó en silencio por un momento, me di cuenta que él había puesto música suave y suspiré mientras atravesábamos la ciudad, entonces cuando le iba a pedir que me llevara a esa playa alejada de la ciudad su teléfono sonó, él se apresuró a atender la llamada luego de fijarse el numero en la pantalla,

_Dime Alice_ su voz era firme y urgente por alguna razón…

¿Quién era Alice?

_¿Cómo está?_ sentí que el auto aceleraba sutilmente, mientras él hablaba por teléfono _ok, dame unos minutos y estaré allí… llamaré en cuanto esté libre_ luego de un saludo cortó la llamada y guardó el teléfono,

_Señora, yo…_ miró por el espejo mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para decirme, su mano despeinó su cabello descuidadamente y respiró profundo _ha habido una emergencia familiar, necesito estar presente por favor ¿puedo tomarme unas horas libres?_ él parecía afligido y vi desesperación en sus ojos,

_Por supuesto Edward, déjeme en casa y ve, tómate el tiempo que sea necesario_ dije suavemente, él asintió y aceleró a fondo.

Tenía curiosidad por preguntarle qué había sucedido, su desesperación me golpeó y nuca lo había visto así, él era un hombre tan fuerte… parecía tan tenaz que verlo en una situación de estas me contraía el pecho ¿qué había sucedido que había reaccionado así? ¿Y quién era Alice?... De repente tuve la urgencia de conocer más a este hombre, de saber todo de él… ¿tendría novia esperando por él?... aunque en su entrevista él aseguró que no, pero entonces ¿quién era esa mujer que lo había llamado?.

Me hundí en mi asiento esperando llegar a casa… Edward Cullen era un misterio para mí, pero ya no lo sería más… no quería que fuera un desconocido que guardaba mi vida, quería conocerlo, aún cuando le había pedido que se mantuviera alejado… aún así, yo lo quería cerca.

Edward POV

Él llamado de Alice me aturdió, hacía mucho tiempo que mi madre no había tenido una recaída, ella era fuerte los últimos días y que su corazón fallara ahora era un golpe duro para ella y para todos, parecía que iba a estar bien… pero finalmente su corazón no soportó y de solo pensar en ella colapsando se me venía a la cabeza la imagen de toda la familia cayendo con ella…

Dejé a Isabella en su casa, ella había sido amable al momento de darme el resto del día libre si era necesario, no hizo preguntas y respetó mi silencio en el viaje a casa, me deseó suerte y bajó del auto luego de que le abrí la puerta, le entregué las llaves y esperé que entrara a su casa, aunque me sorprendió cuando apretó mi mano en signo de fortaleza cuando le di las llaves del Cooper.

Salí de allí en mi Volvo y corrí literalmente por las calles de Seattle hasta la clínica en la que trabajaba mi padre y en la que Esme había sido hospitalizada, según Alice, mi madre se encontraba estable pero su estado podía variar y había que estar atentos a la evolución. Recordé mientras llegaba hasta allí como innumerables veces había sido hospitalizada con la misma condición en el último año y cada vez fue peor que la anterior, con cada recaída su estima de vida era cada vez menor.

Recorrí los pasillos hasta llegar al área de terapia intensiva donde me habían informado que estaba mi madre, el pasillo largo se me hizo interminable mientras caminaba rápidamente tratando de distinguir algún rostro familiar, no pude evitar jalar mi cabello de impotencia por la situación que nos tocaba una vez más vivir,

_Alice!_ llamé al ver a mi hermana sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera de la cínica, parecía triste y afligida y me dio una pena enorme verla allí sola soportando todo mientras mi padre seguramente estaba con mi madre. Ella alzó la cabeza en cuanto me oyó y se paró del asiento, llegué hasta ella y abracé su pequeño cuerpo.

_Mamá está estable, supongo que fue otro fallo en el corazón… papá está con ella_ dijo con voz cansada, asentí mientras acariciaba su espalda,

_¿Tú estabas en casa?_ pregunté mientras nos sentábamos

_Si… se puso mal luego de tomar su desayuno, llamé a papá en cuanto sucedió y la ambulancia vino a casa_

_¿Por qué no me llamaste en ese momento?_ le reproché,

_Edward ¿qué ibas a hacer?... a demás por suerte estaba Jassper conmigo… y me ayudó en lo que pudo_ murmuró cabizbaja y algo avergonzada, la miré con curiosidad…

_¿Quién es Jassper?_ pregunté, ella retorció sus manos en su regazo y pude ver un tinte rojizo correr por sus mejillas…

_Es… es un compañero de la Universidad, solo… estamos estudiando en la misma clase_ se mordió el labio y me recordó tanto a esa mujer de ojos chocolate que reaccionaba igual al ponerse nerviosa, sonreí…

_¿Y qué hacía en casa tan temprano?_ inquirí,

_Edward_ murmuró mirándome enojada _Jassper me trae los apuntes y trabajos para hacer en casa cuando yo no puedo asistir a algunas clases_

Sonreí ante su enojo y agradecí internamente que tuviera a alguien dispuesto a ayudarla con su carrera universitaria, Alice realmente deseaba obtener su título y alguien que respalde eso eras bienvenido en la familia… al menos por mí.

Mi padre apareció luego de un momento, su rostro pálido y cansado me dijo que había sido una mañana dura para él, caminó hacia nosotros con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro…

_¿Cómo está mamá?_ preguntó Alice en cuanto lo vio, me paré a su lado sosteniéndola de los hombros,

_Mamá está bien Al, la tendremos en observación unos días y podrá volver a casa… solo fue… una recaída_ Alice suspiró aliviada y me abrazó mucho más tranquila, miré a mi padre por encima de la cabeza de mi hermana y su mirada me decía que había mucho más que eso, pero que no deseaba decirlo delante de Alice… supuse que hablaríamos esa noche en casa.

Hablamos unos momentos más con mi padre y miré mi reloj, era temprano aún… podía optar por volver a casa de Isabella o quedarme en la clínica acompañando a mi padre y mi hermana, que aseguró que no tenía intenciones de dejar la clínica. Parecía que mi cuerpo, mi cabeza pedía a gritos ir hacia ella, verla… tan solo eso, pero la parte más racional me decía que debía quedarme con Alice…. ¡Maldición! Esta era una situación de crisis para mi familia y aún así… no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Me alejé momentáneamente de mi padre y Alice para ir en busca de unos cafés y algún bocadillo para mi hermana, que parecía cansada y abrumada. Me alejé unos metros hacia la entrada de la clínica en busca de la cafetería cuando algo llamó mi atención… o más bien alguien.

Me alejé de la entrada de cafetería y caminé unos pasos más hasta llegar frente a él, estaba sentado en una de las sillas de a sala de espera de la clínica y parecía cabizbajo, sus codos en las rodillas y su cabeza mirando el suelo… parecía tan fuera de lugar con su traje caro, solo…

_¿Señor Plath?_ pregunté vacilante, él se sobresaltó al escucharme pero al alzar la mirada y verme pareció relajarse, _Yo… tuve una emergencia familiar señor… la Señora Isabella me permitió venir_ expliqué mi presencia allí mientras él asentía, tenía unos papeles en la mano que parecían una serie de estudios médicos, pero lo que me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos… parecían cansados y unas ojeras profundas surcaban debajo,

_Está bien Edward, yo… estoy esperando a Sam que traiga el auto_ murmuró algo nervioso, miró a ambos lados del corredor y movió la cabeza como sacudiendo pensamientos que no quería tener _¿tienes algún familiar aquí?_ preguntó mirándome de nuevo…

_Si, mi madre…_ murmuré cansinamente, él asintió en el momento justo que entraba Sam por la puerta de la clínica,

_Señor el auto está listo_

_Bien Edward… espero que se mejore pronto_ dijo golpeando mi brazo con su mano amistosamente,

_Gracias señor…_ dije algo aturdido con su gesto,

Lo vi caminar hasta la salida, parecía rezagado… cansado más bien, era como si el peso de los años hubiese caído sobre él a pesar de ser relativamente joven aún,

_Por cierto Edward…_ dijo deteniéndose en las puertas de la clínica antes de salir _no le menciones a Isabella que me viste aquí_

Asentí quedadamente mientras él forzaba una sonrisa y salía por la puerta… ¿por qué no querría que su propia esposa supiera? A demás… no era mi incumbencia, había aprendido que lo que sucediera entre ella y él, no debía importarme… como dijo ella, yo solo debía disponerme a hacer mi trabajo… aunque fuera cada vez más difícil ignorarla.

* * *

**¿Reviews? Gracias... quiero escuchar sus teorías! besotes amores, nos vemos.**


	12. Lecciones

_**Los personajes son de Sephanie Meyer, las locuras solo mías...**_

* * *

Sumary: Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?

* * *

**Lecciones**

**

* * *

**

_Gracias por permitirme usar tu piano Maggie_ murmuré sentándome en la banqueta frente a las teclas del piano de la amiga de mi madre, ella había accedido a mi pedido y me había dado la posibilidad de utilizarlo en las horas que me quedaban libres entre mi trabajo y el cuidado de mi madre. Ella salió de la sala dejándome a solas con el instrumento que extrañaba tanto, venderlo había sido necesario… todo sea por mi madre.

Mis dedos repiquetearon al azar sobre las teclas… y la melodía que había estado componiendo, antes de vender mi propio piano, venía difusamente a mi mente. Pero no estaba allí para esa melodía esa vez.

Saqué la hoja de partituras que tenía en mi bolsillo y la desdoble bien tratando de que la hoja no se arrugara tanto, la puse frente a mí sobre la pequeña pestaña del piano y suspiré profundo… acomodé mis dedos en cada tecla delante mío y sin despegar la mirada de las notas que me indicaba la partitura comencé a tocar… entonces Libertango, mi nueva y resiente obsesión a demás de ella, resonaba en el salón de Maggie.

Vacilante al principio… casi sin la fuerza que caracterizaba a la canción, con mis dedos temblorosos al recordar las mismas notas tocadas por dedos diferentes y por otro instrumento, la imagen de Bella vino a mi mente.

Bella…

Tan solo nombrándola en mi mente, mi cuerpo la reclamaba, mis labios quemaban ante esas huellas que habían quedado en mis labios, picaban… ardían… mis manos se volvían eufóricas anhelando tocar nuevamente su suave piel, sentirla entre mis brazos una vez más.

Las notas ahora eran más firmes y sostenidas, pensar en ella y su chelo funcionaba, no solo para mi mente sino también para mi cuerpo que parecía reaccionar ante ella.

Bella tenía algo que había carcomido mis noches, ella tenía algo que no me dejaba ni siquiera en los sueños y temía al pensar en lo que podía ser. Por dios… ella era una mujer casada, no solo eso… ella era la esposa de uno de los hombres más influentes de todo Seattle, por no decir de Washington. ¿Qué carajo hacía yo pensando en ella? ¿Qué diablos hacía deseando otro beso de sus labios?... como ella dijo, eso había sido un incidente que no debía volver a suceder, y si yo quería salir con buenas referencias de este trabajo debía tomar mis responsabilidades en serio… y una de ellas era no involucrarse sentimentalmente con el cliente, pero era tan difícil hacerlo… con ella todo era tan difícil.

Ella podía ser sensible cuando quería, es decir… cuando su careta de mujer fría e insensible caía, ella había preguntado por mi emergencia familiar cuando al otro día de la internación de mi madre, llegué a casa a cumplir con mi trabajo. Yo no quería involucrar mi vida personal con mi trabajo, así que solo le dije que todo estaba bien, que la emergencia solo fue un susto. Ella asintió aliviada y visiblemente preocupada,

_Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decírmelo_ dijo antes de ponerse la careta fría y arrogante de Isabella Swan, yo por mi parte estaba orgulloso y satisfecho de saber y conocer que esa fachada a veces caía y que solo Bella quedaba al descubierto. Extrañaba a Bella cuando Isabella asumía su lugar.

Mis dedos continuaron tocando sobre las blancas y las negras de ese enorme y hermoso piano clásico de cola larga negro, hermosos realmente… parecido al que yo había tenido y parecido al que Bella tenía en su estudio y que parecía no haber sido tocado jamás… me prometí a mí mismo que algún día le daría vida… algún día tocaría para ella.

Finalmente dejé de lado Libertango, mi práctica había estado dando frutos a pesar de la vacilación del comienzo y sin darme cuenta la canción había salido sin problemas… tal vez un poco más de velocidad y saldría a la perfección.

Una hora después de practicar sin interrupciones me despedí de la mujer que sufría con mi familia por la enfermedad de mi madre y salí de allí hacia mi hogar.

Como un domingo cualquiera mi familia estaba toda en casa, Alice con su nuevo amigo conversando en la mesa de la cocina mientras una lasaña se cocinaba en el horno, supe que íbamos a tener un invitado más para la cena.

_Hola, Jassper ¿verdad?_ dije quitándome mi abrigo cuando entré a la cocina, Alice se mordía el labio con sus ojos clavados en los míos, rogaba en silencio que no la avergonzara.

_Si…_ dijo el joven rubio levantándose de su silla ¿nervioso? ¿a caso Alice le había hablado de mi formación militar? ¿a caso él creía que yo era una especie de hermano ahuyenta novios? Bueno, la combinación de ambas cosas era como para dar miedo al pretendiente de mi hermana pequeña. _Umhh… soy Jassper Witlock, estudio diseño con Alice_ dijo extendiendo una mano hacia mí,

_Mucho gusto Jassper, soy Edward. Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana con la universidad_ dije sin rodeos, sabía que él la había estado ayudando a completar sus trabajos cuando ella se ausentaba para cuidar a mi madre, eso hablaba bien de él.

_Oh… comprendo la situación… y Alice… sinceramente es alguien especial para mí. Solo deseo lo mejor para ella_ dijo mirando a mi hermana con cierta devoción en sus ojos, ella le devolvió la mirada por un momento y luego se sonrojó bajándola sobre sus apuntes.

_Bien, ya somos dos_ dije sonriendo, _Alice ¿mamá?_

_Está descansando… papá está en el estudio_ dijo antes de parase de su asiento para ir a comprobar la lasaña. Asentí y con un saludo a Jassper salí hacia la habitación de mi madre, me estremecí al no oír nada desde su habitación, ni siquiera la suave música que ella solía escuchar mientras leía, entreabrí la puerta y la tenue luz de su mesa de noche la iluminó. Ella dormía…

Luego de haber estado dos días en observación en la clínica, fue trasladada nuevamente a casa, ella era obstinada y no le gustaba dejar su casa para nada… ni siquiera por su salud. Mi padre trataba de consentirle en lo que podía y negarle su hogar era algo que no iba a hacer.

Cerré la puerta de su habitación y me encaminé hacia el estudio de mi padre unas puertas más allá. Se oía Beethoven de fondo como una melodía suave y golpeé la puerta,

_Adelante_ oí del otro lado, tomé la perilla y abrí adentrándome a la habitación. _Edward… hijo, pasa_ murmuró al verme. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me acerqué tentativamente hacia su escritorio.

Carlisle, mi padre, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con una pila de papeles frente a él, su cabello despeinado por haber corrido sus dedos varias veces sobre él como signo de frustración, aún en su bata de médico y con una botella de whisky por la mitad a un lado de los papeles y un vaso a medio tomar en su mano. El pecho se me oprimió al verlo así, el mismo sentimiento que él tenía al ver a la mujer que amo toda su vida, morirse frente a sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada… bueno, tal vez lo suyo era aún más intenso.

Me indicó que me sentara frente a él con su mano libre y lo hice tratando de desviar la mirada hacia los papeles que habían arriba de su mesa… parecían ser estudios médicos y facturas, boletas y otras cosas…

_¿Cómo está mamá?_ pregunté mirándolo por un momento, él cerró los ojos con fuerza y sonrió afligidamente,

_Ella está bien… dentro de todo, sabes que ella es fuerte._ dijo dando un sorbo de su vaso _al menos lo es más que yo_

_Si lo es… siempre lo fue_ admití con una sonrisa triste, ella siempre era la que me había dado la fuerza mientras estaba lejos de casa, ella siempre fue mi sostén cuando necesitaba de palabras de aliento… sus brazos eran el único hogar que yo creía posible.

_Hoy me dieron los resultados de su última resonancia…_ murmuró hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello ya desordenado, sabía que no era algo bueno si él tenía esa reacción _el edema crece más y más, obstruye las arterias principales que irrigan sangre a sus pulmones y a su cerebro… Edward… yo… no sé_ murmuró entrecortadamente, tragué en seco ante ese diagnostico, mi pechó se rompió al ver una lagrima caer sobre la mejilla de mi padre… en seguida la borró con sus dedos. _No sé cuanto… más… durará_ logró decir.

_¿Existe la posibilidad de un trasplante?_ musité sin estar seguro si esa era una de las posibilidades, al menos lo había sido hasta hace unas semanas atrás.

_Si… pero Esme está muy frágil y un rechazo del órgano la mataría_ gemí ante esa afirmación y negué con la cabeza

_¿Aún consideran como una opción la cirugía?_ pregunté…

_Si… es nuestro último recurso, pero… es muy arriesgada y Marcus no está dispuesto a hacerla. A demás… esto!_ murmuró tomando un puñado de papeles y tirándolos sobre la mesa bruscamente.

_¿Qué es eso?_ pregunté tomando un papel de la mesa.

_Deudas… préstamos que no sirvieron de mucho, dinero que falta para seguir adelante con los tratamientos, mi karma…_

_¿Hipotecaste la casa?_ inquirí leyendo los documentos que tenía en mis manos

_Si… no tuve otra opción, le debo una fortuna a la clínica…

_Pero… eres médico, ¿no pueden hacer excepciones con el pago de los tratamientos?_

_Lo han hecho… con la primera cirugía y algunos tratamientos, pero es solo lo que corresponde por el seguro social y luego tuve que cubrir otros gastos… las medicinas, no… dios…_ se tomó el cabello con ambas manos y calló sus palabras.

Esa era la primera vez en mi vida que vi a mi padre realmente desesperado, nada había roto jamás sus estribos, pero eso… iba más allá de toda razón y toda lógica.

Tuve la súbita necesidad de salir de allí, era increíble cómo mi familia se venía abajo, era impensable que los pilares más fuertes de ella se derrumbaran, mi madre y mi padre.

_Veré qué puedo hacer Carlisle… solo cuida de ella_ dije levantándome de la silla y saliendo de esa habitación, me ahogaba ver a mi padre así… cayéndose a pedazos cuando él había sido el portador de toda esperanza al principio… ahora él esperaba lo peor, había perdido la fe.

~Bella~

_Señora Isabella, el señor Benjamin la espera en su estudio_

Las palabras de Loise llegaron desde la puerta mientras yo estaba en mi vestidor buscando esos pantalones de franela que había usado en mi clase frustrada de Yoga. Fruncí el ceño preguntándome la razón por la que Benjamin me llamaba a su estudio cuando nunca lo hacía… siempre que tenía que decirme algo lo hacía en la mesa del comedor durante la cena o el desayuno… o a lo sumo en el dormitorio antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Me alcé de hombros rindiéndome a tratar de buscar una respuesta para lo que era el misterioso Benjamin y tomé el primer pantalón de algodón que encontré,

_Me visto y voy Loise, gracias_ dije desde el vestidor, oí que cerraban la puerta y supuse que ella se había ido. Me vestí rápidamente colocándome el pantalón blanco de algodón que marcaba cada curva de mi trasero y piernas y una remera sin mangas color purpura, mis tenis de entrenamiento, até mi cabello en una coleta alta y salí del vestidor en dirección al estudio de Benjamin.

Toqué la puerta dos veces y no hizo falta esperar, la puerta se abrió frente a mí dejándome ver a mi esposo recibiéndome. Fruncí el entrecejo… ¿él abriéndome la puerta?...

_¿Deseabas hablar conmigo?_ dije sin vueltas, él sacó sus anteojos con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía unos documentos. Bien… ¿iba a ver a Benjamin Plath en su elemento?... aprender de negocios no iba a venirme nada mal, pero hoy estaba deseosa de aprender otras cosas.

_Si, pasa Isabella_ dijo extendiendo una mano al interior de su despacho. Él dejó que yo entrara y luego cerró las puertas, caminé hasta llegar detrás de una de las sillas y esperé… _siéntate por favor…_

¿Por favor?...

Valla… ¿Qué pasaba con Benjamin o que habían hecho con él?

_Gracias, pero prefiero estar parada…_ dije sin más. Él se acercó a su silla del otro lado del escritorio y meneó la cabeza negando…

_Como quieras_ dijo dejando los documentos en la mesa _seré breve…_ se dejó caer en su silla y me miró pensativo. No me dejó de llamar la atención que sus ojos parecían más cansados, vacíos de esa tenacidad y fuerza con la que solía mirarme, sin nombrar las ligeras ojeras que se extendían en su piel. El toque descuidado de su corbata sin ajustar en el cuello de la camisa con su primer botón desprendido ya era un signo de anormalidad.

_Soy toda oídos_ dije al darme cuenta de que él se había olvidado a hablar y solo se limitaba a observarme.

_Si… solo quería ponerte sobre aviso de mi próxima ausencia durante la semana que viene_ dijo cambiando su mirada hacia los papeles que tenía frente a él _ serán solo unos días, pero no estoy seguro cuántos. Edward quedará en casa durante esos días, ocupará los cuartos de servicio y Loise estará atenta en lo que sea que necesites, te dejaré los números a los que puedes llamar en mi ausencia si surge algo… el de Taylor y el mío._ levantó la mirada terminando con su perorata _¿alguna pregunta?_

_¿Dónde vas?_ inquirí, en realidad no me importaba, ya era feliz que desapareciera de mi vida por unos días ¿qué más daba donde iba?... o con quién.

_Debo ocuparme de unos asuntos en… San Francisco, estaré de vuelta en pocos días_ sus ojos azules brillaron súbitamente al mirarme y desvié la mirada.

_No hace falta que hagas quedarse a Edward aquí… yo puedo cuidarme sola, a demás esta las mujeres de servicio…

_No, él es el responsable de tu seguridad y exijo que cumpla con su responsabilidad, le pago para que te cuide y lo hará, mucho más durante mi ausencia_

Dios… si él supiera en lo que me estaba metiendo, con la presencia constante de Edward en la casa… no sabía lo que sucedería.

_Si así lo crees correcto, está bien_ murmuré bajando la mirada.

No es que nunca había salido de viaje de negocios… pero, ¿tanta seguridad y preocupación en mi?...

_¿Saldrás a correr?_ dijo señalando mi ropa deportiva, me abracé a mí misma a sentirme expuesta.

_No… Edward me dará clases de jiu-jitsu_ dije tratando de ocultar mi entusiasmo por esas clases, las había estado esperando toda la semana hasta que Edward me dijo el día anterior que si me parecía bien podíamos empezar esta mañana. Había estado sobreexcitada desde entonces…

_¿ jiu-jitsu?_ masculló acariciándose el mentón y luego arqueó las cejas _suerte con eso_

_Gracias_ murmuré sorprendida, en mi vida había tenido esperanzas de que alguna vez Benjamín me deseara suerte en algo…

Salí de su estudió momentos después lindando entre la incredulidad y la risa. Benjamin me desconcertaba por momentos y no sabía que pensar.

Luego del almuerzo Benjamin se fue a su compañía, había estado toda la mañana en casa preparando su viaje y anunció finalmente su partida para tres días más. Ok… tres días y ¿sería libre?

_Loise… ¿Edward llegó?_ pregunté cuando salí del comedor hacia la sala, Loise estaba recogiendo correspondencia que le entregaba hombre de seguridad de la entrada de la propiedad.

_Si señora… dijo que estaría en la sala de entrenamiento_

Asentí ante sus palabras y caminé subiendo la escalera. La sala de entrenamientos era un cuarto pasando dos puertas de mi estudio y solo lo utilizaba yo cuando quería quemar una que otra caloría. Me acerqué a la puerta y entré vacilante, se escuchaba muy silencioso y no parecía que Edward estuviera allí.

El cuarto era como una réplica en miniatura de la sala de yoga del gimnasio, las paredes estaban revestidas con espejos y al fondo cerca de las ventanas enormes desnudas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol, solo había una caminadora, una bicicleta fija y un par de maquinas ejercitadoras más a demás del reproductor de música. Edward estaba allí con un Cd en la mano leyendo la contratapa.

_¿Deseas poner música?_ pregunté caminando hacia él. Edward dejó la cubierta del cd sobre la mesa y volteó a verme,

_No… en realidad no necesitamos música para lo que vamos a hacer_ dijo comenzando a acercarse a mí. Tragué saliva cuando lo vi sin su habitual traje oscuro y corbata, esta vez solo vestía un equipo deportivo de pantalón y sudadera negra, con una camiseta blanca que se pegaba a su pecho… estaba descalzo.

_Mmm… ok… ¿comenzamos?_ murmuré vacilante, él esbozó una sonrisa torcida y asintió,

_Sáquese los zapatos y los calcetines señora Isabella_ murmuró quitándose su sudadera y dejándola sobre el suelo cerca del espejo, yo hice lo mismo con mis zapatos y calcetines y los dejé en el mismo lugar. Caminé y me paré frente a él que me miraba expectante con sus manos tomadas detrás de su espalda y las piernas ligeramente separadas.

_Bien… empecemos con una situación hipotética_ murmuró frunciendo el entrecejo, sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos. Me deleitaba viéndolo en su elemento… _¿qué haría usted si se encuentra con un atacante? ¿Qué atinaría a hacer?... es difícil saber la reacción que tendríamos ante uno, pero ahora en frío… racionalmente ¿qué haría?_

Pensé por un instante en su pregunta y reí recordando la última vez que me había encontrado, aquella vez que lo conocí a él… que me salvó…

_Bueno, siendo yo seguramente entraría en un ataque de pánico_ sonreí, él asintió sonriendo y tal vez recordando _pero si tuviera que reaccionar racionalmente… correría_ él asintió,

_Si… esa es probablemente la opción más acertada. Todos tenemos un mecanismo de supervivencia… ordenes que nos demanda nuestra mente ante una situación peligrosa y esa sin duda es una de ellas… la otra opción que tenemos es luchar._ dijo sin vacilaciones, asentí y lo seguí con la mirada cuando él comenzó a pasearse por la sala. _Luchar implica saber cómo… tener las herramientas y los conocimientos básicos para tratar de defendernos dignamente, si podemos hacer eso y lanzar unos cuantos golpes certeros podremos correr con una amplia ventaja_

Claro… tenía sentido, luchar y luego correr… asentí y continué prestando atención.

_¿Qué golpes le darías a tu atacante?_ murmuró deteniéndose nuevamente frente a mí, pensé por un minuto…

_Bueno… probablemente un puñetazo en el rostro, pero me rompería los nudillos en el intento… así que optaría por una patada en la ingle_ él sonrió y asintió…

_¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo?_

¿Qué?... ¿golpearlo?... ¿en la entrepierna?... por dios, no…

_¿Estás seguro?_ pregunté dando un paso hacia atrás, no quería golpearlo de nuevo y mucho menos allí…

_Vamos Isabella… golpéame_ murmuró sonriente, parecía estar disfrutando eso. Crucé mis brazos en mi pecho y negué con la cabeza… ¿a caso se había vuelto loco? _confía en mí, sabré manejarlo_

Ok… si eso quería…

Me acerqué a él vacilante y abrí ligeramente mis piernas y mis puños a mi costado, rápidamente lancé una patada a su entrepierna pero no me esperé que él tomara mi tobillo en el aire con una mano antes de cualquier contacto y yo cayera sentada sobre el suelo, él me tendió una mano y algo molesta por el movimiento brusco la tomé y me incorporé…

_Buen movimiento_ dije sarcásticamente, él sonrió modestamente

_Deme un buen puñetazo en la cara_ dijo cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho, arqueé una ceja y sonreí. Cerré mi puño rogando no quebrarme los nudillos y lancé rápidamente un puñetazo a su rostro, pero no me esperaba que él tomara con una mano mi muñeca antes de golpearlo y retorciera mi brazo hacia delante, mi cuerpo dio una vuelta sobre mis pies impulsado por el movimiento y mi espalda chocó contra su pecho, su mano sosteniendo la mía rodeó mi cintura reposando sobre mi estómago. Lancé un jadeo por la sorpresa y sentí su respiración en mi oído,

_Buen movimiento_ repitió mis palabras, su aliento cálido rozó el lóbulo de mi oreja y me concentré en no gemir… por dios… _pero predecible_ me soltó y se alejó… me estremecí cuando su calidez dejó mi cuerpo.

_El cuerpo humano tiene varios puntos débiles que son imprescindibles para tener en cuenta a la hora de lanzar un golpe_ él se acercó sin prisas hacia mí y levantó su mano lentamente _¿me dejas mostrarte?_

_Si…_ susurré mirando sus ojos jade, mi pecho subía y bajaba, parecía increíble como este hombre podía alterar mi respiración… en realidad, todo mi cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaban y recorrieron mi cuerpo sigilosamente antes de volver a mis ojos, él levantó ambas mano y levantó sus pulgares mostrándomelos, lentamente los acercó a mi rostro y cerré los ojos él acarició suavemente mis ojos cerrados con sus pulgares y el resto de sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza _con un movimiento rápido pones tus pulgares en sus ojos y presionas… fuerte_ ejerció un mínimo de presión sobre mis ojos y soltó… fue solo una caricia. _eso lo dejará ciego y con dolor por unos minutos… si lo haces fuerte_

Asentí y abrí los ojos, él estaba a solo centímetros de mi cuerpo, su pecho casi podía tocar las cimas de mis pechos, que seguramente estaba erectas… maldito cuerpo que me traicionaba.

Él levantó una mano y me mostró su dedo pulgar e índice y lentamente los llevó a mi cuello, poniendo cada dedo a cada lado de mi garganta donde se situaban las carótidas presionó levemente cerrando levemente mi respiración, soltó en seguida…

_Si haces eso con fuerza y por más tiempo, lo asfixiarás…_ murmuró mirándome fijamente, asentí maravillándome con su disciplina… parecía un hombre tan completo.

Nuevamente alzó la mano y me mostró un pulgar, lentamente lo llevó hasta mi cuello, acarició mi piel hacia abajo, al llegar al hueco en la base de mi cuello y entre las clavículas presionó levemente _Si hundes con fuerza tu dedo aquí le darás dolor y obstruirás su garganta y lo asfixiarás._ asentí ante sus palabras, ese hueco siempre me había parecido sexy en mi cuerpo y en el de las mujeres en general, pero ahora le había encontrado otra utilidad.

Apoyó la palma de su mano en esa parte y bajó lentamente sobre mi pecho que subía y bajaba tratando de respirar coherentemente, mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos. Detuvo su mano en mi plexo solar y presionó levemente, _Si das un puñetazo aquí… puedes golpear su corazón y provocarle dolor… eso lo aturdirá_ su mano continuó bajando por mi cuerpo, entre medio de mis pechos hasta la boca de mi estómago, lentamente… como si los segundos fueran horas... _pégale aquí otro puñetazo y lograras que se doble del dolor_

Asentí nuevamente mientras veía cómo su pecho parecía también agitado, subía y bajaba acaparando aire que su boca entreabierta dejaba entrar. Continuó con su recorrido bajando por mi cuerpo con su mano, me estremecí al sentir que rozaban suavemente mi vientre y jadeé cuando no se detuvo allí, continuó bajando su mano mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia mí…

_Si golpeas aquí con fuerza_ dijo posando su mano finalmente en mi bajo vientre, casi antes de llegar a mi hueso púbico _con la planta de tu mano_ presionó mostrándome cual era y cerré los ojos por la sensación _le causaras dolor y se arrodillará ante ti_

_Mhmm_ musité tratando de controlar mi respiración, él no se movió hasta luego de unos segundos y podía sentir su respiración caliente sobre mi boca _finalmente… una buena patada aquí…_ dijo moviendo su mano hacia mi ingle, mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta cuando sentí sus dedos en aquél lugar, rozando ligeramente la tela de mis pantalones, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron suavemente mi monte de Venus… dios… mi… clítoris. _Este es un punto débil para los hombres… y para las mujeres_ susurró con voz áspera.

Asentí jadeando con la boca seca… abrí los ojos y sus gemas verdes estaban fijos en mí a centímetros, sus labios entreabiertos me llamaban como una dulce miel sobre hojuelas… su aliento exquisito chocaba contra mi lengua casi pudiendo degustarlo…

_Edward…_ susurré dolorosamente, aún sus dedos estaban allí provocando sensaciones únicas con solo una leve caricia, apenas un roce…

_Si señora?_ susurró de vuelta. Incliné mi cabeza hacia él cerrando los ojos y mis labios rozaron lentamente los suyos, mi lengua cálida acarició su labio inferior y sabía que este hombre me había hecho perder la cordura… estaba totalmente perdida por él… ahora si lo estaba… ya no podía luchar más contra eso, él me tenía. Sus labios se cerraron sobre mi labio inferior y gemí… sus dedos presionaron levemente allí abajo seguramente pudiendo sentir el calor y humedad que debían tener mis pantalones.

_¿Señora Isabella?_ murmuró una voz de mujer del otro lado de la puerta mientras daba unos suaves golpes, abrí los ojos y el pánico sobrevino, me alejé un paso hacia atrás tomando su mano que me acariciaba y alejándola _la señorita Rosalie está al teléfono_ tragué en seco y fue como si mi garganta hubiera estado cubierta de arena,

_Gracias Loise, ya la atiendo_ murmuré con voz temblorosa y jadeante, Edward no se había movido y me miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, tratando tal vez de prever mi reacción…

_Gracias por la clase Edward, fue… muy… útil_ dije antes de dar vuelta sobre mis talones salir de allí.

Tomé el inalámbrico de las manos de Loise y me alejé sin palabras hacia mi habitación… una vez más con las defensas bajas, con el muro derrumbado a mis pies, y todo gracias a él… gracias a ese hombre que podía revivirme y matarme al mismo tiempo… todo gracias a Edward.

* * *

**Bueno amores, si están leyendo esto es porque no están desmayadas sobre el teclado, eso es bueno... yo no soy tan fuerte ja ja. Dioooosssss... este Edward me vuelve loca! Quiero que alguien me toque así y más si es un lindo custodio de ojos verdes.**

**Auu... este capi me dio hambre, entre lo de Esme, que sé que es duro de leer, y lo de mi sexy Edward... mmm... mejor me voy a hacer un café... las amo! Déjenme sus bonitas palabras, Ah! por lo menos ya saben algunas técnicas de autodefensa... gracias a Discobery Channel por eso. Bye!**


	13. Caer

**Sumary:** Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?

* * *

**Caer**

**

* * *

**

El café estaba caliente, había sorbido una vez pero mi lengua ardió así que me dediqué a revolverlo con la cuchara para que se templara, el resplandor del sol sobre la cuchara de plata me trajo un destello… un recuerdo, Edward tan cerca de mí, casi tocándonos, casi doblegándome ante el placer que él me ofrecía, casi cayendo… Edward mostrándome que aún soy mujer, que aún puedo sentir y que sus caricias pueden ser probablemente las sensaciones más potentes que podría haber sentido en toda mi vida.

Edward me había desconcertado…

Me había sumido en ese espiral sin salida que me llamaba, que me pedía, que me tentaba de manera irremediable. Y por primera vez en mi vida yo quería ser tentada, quería sentirme deseada y sensual, quería volver a ser mujer y disfrutar… por primera vez quería ser libre de verdad.

_Hey!_ murmuraron frente a mí, me sobresalte en la silla y levanté mi mirada de mi café, Rosalie estaba frente a mí con ambas cejas levantadas y una mano levantada frente a mis ojos,

_¿Qué?_ parpadeé levantando mi café para dar un soplido _disculpa, estaba distraída…_ le dije a mi amiga que sonreí incrédula jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Habíamos salido esa tarde a compartir un café y estábamos sentadas en una de las mesas de "_Icarus"_, un café cerca del nuevo departamento de Rosalie, me invitó luego de acomodar su nuevo y gran armario en su nuevo y lujoso penthouse. Todo a su medida…

_¿En qué pensabas?. Isabella… ¿qué te tiene así?_ preguntó sorbiendo su café, _estas muy distraída últimamente, en el departamento estuviste mirando desde las ventanas como embobada, estabas como perdida_

Suspiré dejando el café sobre la mesa y me hundí en la silla mirando al suelo, ¿Qué me pasaba?... Bueno, su nombre era Edward y dios… ¿tan evidente era que me pasaba algo?

_¿Por qué te sonrojas?_ murmuró mi amiga entrometida, levanté la mirada y ella tenía esa sonrisa petulante como cada vez que adivinaba que algo sucedía conmigo _Dime… ¿es un hombre?_ subió y bajó las cejas de manera provocativa y luego frunció el ceño _porque no creo que sea Benjamin_

_¡No!_ dije alarmada, _no es… él_ me arrepentí y cerré los ojos mordiéndome la lengua.

_Oh… ¿así que no es Benjamin?... mmm… ¿quién será?_ murmuró con su dedo índice dando golpecitos en su mentón y su mueca pensativa, _... no creo que sea el guapo custodio que tienes en casa… eso sería imperdonable, es decir… tú teniendo esposo y yo sola aún, ¿me pregunto si…?

_No te atrevas Rose_ dije con cierto pánico, mi amiga era linda, era soltera y estaba segura que cualquier hombre mataría por estar con ella, pero ¿Edward?... sacudí mi cabeza al imaginarme la imagen de ellos dos juntos,

_Oh… entonces es Edward_ dijo con una sonrisa feliz _¿Te acuestas con él?_ abrí los ojos como plato mientras ella arqueaba las cejas sonriente. Mi amiga parecía entusiasmada por la idea. Lancé un suspiro de frustración y me hundí más en la silla mirando alrededor, lo único que me faltaba que alguien nos escuche y surgieran las malas lenguas.

_No_ dije con firmeza,

_Aún_ replicó ella, rodé los ojos mientras miraba hacia donde se había ido el camarero, deseaba pagar mi café e irme a casa. Hoy Benjamin se iría de viaje y quería estar allí al menos para hacer bien mi papel de esposa. _¿Estás buscando a Edward?..._ murmuró ella aún sonriente _Oh, ¿no te había dicho que lo llamaras para que te viniera a buscar?…

_Ya lo sé Rose, yo misma se lo pedí_ la interrumpir. Desde que había sucedido eso… que sucedió en la sala de entrenamiento hace una semana atrás, yo había tratado por todos los medios mantenerme alejada de él. Era imposible ya que era mi custodio… pero lo había logrado con éxito, lo que no había alcanzado era suprimir el deseo que había despertado en mí… dios… lo deseaba cada vez más y más y era como un dulce néctar que necesitaba tomar. Aún podía sentir sus dedos en mi piel recorriéndola sin contemplaciones, sin reparos, aún podía sentir el temblor de mi cuerpo y mi gemido al besarlo… podía sentir su aliento y aún me perseguía la culpa al haberme tocado noches atrás pensando en él, pensando en sus dedos, en su toque… no había sido lo mismo, pero calmó un poco mi súbita necesidad por él.

_¿Qué sucede entonces?_ preguntó Rose haciéndome desistir con mi búsqueda del camarero, _¿Te atrae?..._ ¿como podía ser tan intuitiva?. Asentí ante su pregunta mordiéndome el labio y con un furioso sonrojo en mis mejillas. _Oh por dios Isabella… ¿él te gusta?_

_No lo planeé… solo sucedió_ … por favor, sonaba tan cliché. _ él me atrae… si, pero… no ha sucedido nada… más que unos cuantos besos…_ dije lo último en un susurro. Mi amiga dejó caer su mandíbula de la incredulidad y yo trataba de averiguar de cuantos tonos de rojo estaban teñidas mis mejillas.

_No puedo creer que no me lo hayas contado!_ dijo en con voz ligeramente alta, _se supone que soy tu mejor amiga Isabella, deberías haberme contado algo así_ reprochó ofendida,

_Lo siento mucho Rose, yo no sabía que esto se haría más insoportable_ susurré solo para que ella escuchara,

_¿Desde cuándo?_ preguntó seriamente,

_No hay un desde cuando, solo fueron dos besos… creo…_ miré hacia otro lado cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par,

_¿Cómo creo?_ inquirió con su semblante serio, casi enfadado. Si no fuera porque conocía a mi amiga hubiese pensado que ella se levantaría de su silla y me sacudiría hasta que lograra que yo dijera todo lo que había sucedido.

_La noche en que fuimos a la cena de los Denali, él me llevó a casa a mitad de la noche y… me besó… es decir, él dijo que yo se lo pedí…_ murmuré avergonzada _estaba… tomada._ me apresuré a decir cuando la vi con su entrecejo imposiblemente fruncido.

_Oh por dios…_ dijo dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de su silla _¿Y luego?_

_¿Luego?... bueno, lo puse en su lugar por… obedecerme, que no tendría que haberlo hecho viéndome en las condiciones en las que me encontraba_ dije rápidamente reflexionando para mí _ y luego… hace unos días… él me enseñó movimientos de autodefensa, bueno… más bien me mostró_ y mi sonrojo no podía ser más ardiente, me mordí el labio al recordar y me removí incómoda sobre mi silla _esa fue la segunda vez que nos besamos_ finalicé.

Bajé la mirada hacia mis zapatos rogando que Rosalie no estallara en risa o hiciera algún comentario desagradable… ya tenía bastante con mi conciencia. Los segundos pasaron y mi amiga no emitió sonido, levanté la mirada para enfrentarme a lo que fuera y la vi con su mirada fija en mí, como si estuviera reflexionando algo,

_¿Sabes una cosa Isabella?_ preguntó luego de un momento, me estremecí por el tono de voz que estaba utilizando, _Yo siempre quise que fueras feliz… siempre pensé que te merecías conocer la felicidad… amiga, si tener tus encuentros con él te hace feliz, no soy quién para juzgarte._ dijo con una sonrisa al final _pero solo te digo una cosa y por tu bien… ten cuidado._

_Lo sé… yo… lo deseo tanto Rose que no sé lo que estoy haciendo, a veces quisiera no haber ido jamás a lo de León ese día_ murmuré arrugando mi servilleta entre mis dedos temblorosos. Hubiese sido más fácil seguir fingiendo, hubiera sido más seguro… aún continuaría siendo la fría Isabella Swan, la fuerte… la impenetrable.

_Él pone en juego su trabajo, tal vez su reputación y su futuro y tú… pones en juego todo Is, tu matrimonio, tu imagen, tu nombre…_ murmuró extendiendo una mano a través de la mesa y tomando la mía para darle un apretón _ solo ten cuidado amiga… de todas formas sabes que yo siempre estaré_

No lo podía creer, era como si a falta de una madre, Rosalie estuviera dándome su bendición para tener un affaire con mi custodio… era ridículo y rayaba en lo absurdo.

_No sé por qué me lo dices Rosalie_ contesté firmemente _no es que voy a lanzarme a sus brazos ni nada por el estilo, de hecho estoy tratando de hacer lo contrario… alejarme el mayor tiempo de él parece ser la mejor medicina_

_Oh creeme que no Is, cuando la flama se enciende no hay quién la apague, solo tiende a avivarse_ … palabras sabias.

Llamé a Edward minutos después para que me recogiera y fuéramos a casa, él había insistido en que lo llamara cuando estuviera lista ya que seguramente sería tarde cuando Rosalie y yo nos desocupemos, aún cuando yo había insistido que Rosalie me podía llevar o yo misma podía tomar mi Cooper y manejarme sola. O dos cosas, Edward era muy cabezadura o él simplemente se obsesionaba con hacer bien su trabajo, ambas cosas eran muy frustrantes.

Me despedí de mi amiga cuando vi al Mercedes estacionarse a un lado de la calle y me estremecí cuando mi amiga me susurró "_Me cuentas cuando lo hagan…"_ , estúpida Rosalie.

Edward, como toda la semana, estuvo renuente a entablar una conversación, a veces me daba la impresión de que me ignoraba visiblemente y otras lo veía sumido en sus profundos pensamientos, como si estuviese preocupado, era tan frustrante no poder saber más de él. Desde el asiento trasero veía su cabello indómito cobrizo tentándome para colar mis dedos en ellos y despeinarlos aún más, sus anchos hombros cuadrados y su espalda fuerte, desde que lo había visto practicar artes marciales no había dejado de pensar en su cuerpo, sus fuertes manos aferradas al volante y su mandíbula filosa bien afeitada y fuerte… mis dedos ansiaban recorrer su piel. Miré hacia la ventana tratando de dejar atrás esos pensamientos que no me ayudarían en nada.

Al llegar a casa Benjamin estaba en la sala haciendo unas llamadas más antes de su viaje, si había alguien que me había desconcertado durante toda la semana fue Benjamin. Su actitud me llegó a arruinar la cena la otra noche cuando pretendió que le contara sobre mi vida en Forks mientras estuve con mi padre… cuando nunca, jamás había mostrado interés por mi vida anterior a él. Le pregunté furiosa dejando la servilleta en la mesa antes de levantarme qué era lo que se proponía y el masculló, antes de que yo desapareciera escaleras arriba, algo así como "_solo para tratar de enmendarme_"… ¿cuál era su propósito? ¿Hacer peor mi vida a su lado con los difíciles recuerdos?... lo odiaba.

_Isabella_ llamó cuando se percató de mi presencia, me detuve antes de subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación y esperé a que él terminara su llamado para escuchar lo que deseaba decirme. Me detuve a mirarlo, nunca me había detenido a admirar lo apuesto que era, siempre su personalidad fría, arrogante y distante pudo más, sin duda él podía obtener la mujer que quisiera en sus manos, pero su temperamento y su carácter arruinaban cualquier acercamiento. Sin embargo ignoraba cuantas mujeres habían pasado por su vida mientras yo estuve en la de él, tampoco quería saberlo.

Guardó el teléfono en su chaqueta y volteó a mirarme mientras se terminaba de acomodar su saco,

_Solo quería avisarte que salgo hacia el aeropuerto en unos minutos._ murmuró con sus ojos azules fijos en los míos, la intensidad de su mirada me hizo desviar la mía hacia su corbata de seda gris,

_Está bien_ murmuré antes de voltear hacia la escalera, sentí pasos detrás de mí y su voz me detuvo en el primer escalón,

_Edward ya está instalado en la casa, usa uno de los cuartos de servicio y te pido que le tengas consideración._ volteé a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido _él tendrá que salir mientras tu estas en casa, tiene asuntos que atender también en la suya, así que dale las horas libres que a ti te parezcan convenientes._ asentí ante ese pedido, _... por último tienes sobre tu mesa de noche los teléfonos necesarios a los que puedes llamar en mi ausencia si surge algo, Taylor, Eric y mi asistente Maria estarán a tu disposición._ asentí nuevamente.

_¿Algo más?_ murmuré cansinamente, ansiaba tomar un baño lo antes posible,

_No… solo…_ se detuvo a pensar mientras me miraba serenamente _cuídate…_ susurró, si sus palabras me aturdieron el beso que dejó en mi frente antes de irse me congelaron en mi lugar. No recordaba la última vez que Benjamin, mi propio marido, me había dado un beso. Desperté de mi aturdimiento cuando la puerta del frente se cerró y sin entender nada en absoluto subí escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Benjamin había pedido que me cuidara?... bueno era lógico que un marido pidiera eso en su ausencia, pero ciertamente no era nada habitual en mí marido.

Dejé que el agua tibia y confortante relajara mis músculos y mi piel antes de sumergirme y confundirme más y más en mis pensamientos… sabiendo que en algún lugar de esa casa, Edward estaría desempacando sus cosas para su estadía conmigo.

~Edward~

Las palabras del señor Plath me habían aturdido y aún a un día después de su partida, las recordaba cada vez que la veía a ella por la casa.

"_Dejo lo más preciado en tus manos" _fue lo único que me dijo antes de subir a su Mercedes e ir rumbo al aeropuerto. Y desde ese momento he tratado de averiguar si se refería a su casa o a su esposa… aún seguía pensando que se refería a su casa ya que las veces que los vi interactuar a ambos, él nunca dio a entender que la apreciaba al menos. Nunca vi amor entre ellos.

Isabella estaba en su habitación por segunda noche consecutiva y yo estaba seguro que ella trataba de mantenerse distante de mí, mantenía distancia evitándome e ignorándome desde aquella tarde en que cometí el error más estúpido en toda mi carrera… tratar de seducirla.

Había trabajado para mujeres hermosas, varias veces durante mi estadía en Europa, mujeres de la sociedad que trataban de seducir al guardaespaldas para tener solo una aventura, y en cada caso había recordado mi lugar, mi responsabilidad y el objetivo de mi trabajo. Pero con ella fue diferente, ninguno de los dos nos buscábamos, las cosas simplemente sucedían… como si tuviéramos un imán para atraernos entre sí, y estaba preocupado, nunca antes me había ocurrido.

De alguna manera había perdido ese enfoque con Isabella… ella se había colado en la armadura del caballero y ahora simplemente me tenía en sus manos.

Esperé que Loise y la demás servidumbre se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones para hacer una última recorrida por la casa. Había inspeccionado las puertas traseras y el garaje, la casa de invitados y el patio así que entre a la casa y saqué mi saco y aflojé mi corbata mientras aseguraba cada puerta de la casa con el código de seguridad en el tablero de la entrada, apagué las luces y me fui al piso superior a seguir con mi recorrido, luego me iría por la escalera lateral hacia las habitaciones detrás del cuarto de cocina, donde estaba la mía.

Todo estaba tranquilo, aunque claro, la única que habitaba la planta superior era Isabella… pero ella parecía dormir. Recorrí el corredor silenciosamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, me permití entrar y recordar la última vez que estuve allí… y hasta podía decir que el olor de Isabella todavía flotaba en el aire, ese olor almizclado y a fresias que había revolucionado mis sentidos. Nunca creí tener tan buen olfato hasta que la olí a ella.

Sonreí antes de cerrar la puerta y di unos pasos más hasta encontrar las puertas de su estudio de música de par en par abiertas, ella estuvo allí antes… el lugar estaba oscuro y en silencio, pero podía jurar que ella había estado allí tal vez minutos antes de que yo subiera. Su endemoniado olor y su calor aún estaban allí…

Di un paso hacia la habitación y me adentré en ella, la luz de la luna se filtraba por las cortinas finas y bañaba al piano de cola que estaba cerca de la ventana, dejé mi saco sobre el taburete cerca de la entrada y caminé hacia el piano que parecía llamarme. La tapa de la cola estaba entreabierta y me dejó ver las cuerdas y los martillos de madera que nunca se habían usado, Isabella me había dicho alguna vez que su marido lo había adquirido para ella, siendo que su pasión era el chelo… ese noble instrumento que descansaba en el medio de la habitación sobre su pedestal y a un lado de una silla.

Me atreví a acercarme y levantar la tapa que protegían las teclas, era impecable, de marfil negro y blanco. Me senté en el banco y sonreí cuando mis dedos acariciaron la suavidad del material,

_Tan suave como su piel…_

Medí mis opciones, el cuarto era acústico hasta en el revestimiento de la puerta, Isabella estaba dormida y las mujeres de la servidumbre también, supuse que podía tocar sin ser escuchado así que ubiqué mis dedos en las blancas teclas y presioné suavemente. Las notas resonaron en el lugar y no salió más allá, la acústica definitivamente era buena. Lo había comprobado ya cuando la encontré, hace un tiempo atrás, a Isabella tocando su chelo.

Posicioné mis dedos nuevamente sobre las teclas y oprimí con suavidad sobre las cuerdas nuevas, las notas difusas sonaron en el ambiente, toqué nuevamente un tono más bajo y uno más con mis dedos abiertos sobre las teclas… probando, buscando…

Incliné mi cabeza para oí, tratando de saber si ese tono en do mayor era el apropiado para comenzar, nuevamente oprimí sobre las teclas buscando, hasta que vislumbre por el rabillo del ojo una silueta parada en la puerta, iluminada por la penumbra de la noche.

Bella…

Mis dedos temblaron cuando la vi, estaba irrumpiendo en su lugar privado… en donde ella podía ser ella misma y estaba tocando sin permiso uno de sus instrumentos, por eso cuando la miré y me detuve pensé que ella estaba enfadada, pero su rostro tranquilo y apacible me dijo que no.

Me aventuré a tocar con mis dedos vacilantes una vez más sobre las teclas, las notas resonaron, mi mirada solo estaba fija en ella recorriendo su cuerpo, tomando lo que ella me quisiera dar… mis dedos titubearon erradamente sobre las teclas cuando vi sus pechos turgentes debajo del camisolín blanco que llevaba, era de satén blanco y le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo… sus piernas hermosas y pálidas se dejaron entrever. Mis manos una vez más tocaron notas bajas erróneas cuando temblaron tentadas para acariciarlas. Su cabello disperso enmarcando su rostro como un ángel arrebatador, sexy, endiabladamente erótico a mi vista me hizo flaquear en mi voluntad de apartar la vista de ella… que increíblemente no apartaba la mirada de mí.

(**Si desean poner play al video que está en mi perfil, entenderán esta párte, si no lo ven luego)**

Ella avanzó dando un paso… dos… con sus pies descalzos sobre la mullida alfombra caminando lentamente hasta llegar a su silla, mis manos tocaron una vez más sobre las teclas mientras mi mirada se rehusaba a dejarla, solo una vez más… probando… buscando…

Ella tomó su chelo entre sus manos y se sentó con él entre sus piernas, siempre mirándonos a los ojos, sin ser capaces de apartar eso que nos rodeaba. Probé una vez más buscando el tono para comenzar con esa canción que estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza todo el tiempo desde que la conocí… que practiqué, que memoricé…

Toqué una vez más al mismo tiempo que ella levantó su arco y lo posicionó en las cuerdas… tocó un par de notas y finalmente una nota larga y aguda… también buscando, ayudándome a encontrar el tono ideal… con su mirada en la mía y su labio entre sus dientes…

Ella tocó otra vez y traté de seguirle el ritmo, no era fácil buscarlo, encontrarlo juntos… sus piernas abiertas acariciando su chelo querían confundirme. Lo que buscábamos era el don de la música de ambos que no podían encontrarse y surgir, que también se correspondían a nuestra vida. Tocamos juntos otra vez mientras ella tocaba algunos acordes y yo tocaba otros… esperando… considerando los tiempos… oyéndola tocar esos acordes suaves.

Finalmente ella tocó una vez más y yo la seguí tocando detrás de ella, un ir y venir… uno y otro… hasta que ambos tocamos al mismo tiempo y no nos detuvimos. Sus ojos brillaron y yo sonreí cuando los acordes de Libertango comenzaron a llenar la habitación, tocados por ambos… Bella y Edward… chello y piano… al unísono.

Sus manos veloces sostenían su arco raspando las cuerdas y sacando música de ellas, mis dedos la trataron de seguir… ella era rápida… ella era tenaz… ella era apasionada. Toqué con su misma pasión embelesado en cómo ella hacía el amor con su instrumento, sus ojos se cerraban y arrugaba el entrecejo cuando las notas rápidas salían de las cuerdas, ella entreabría la boca y mordía su labio cuando sus dedos temblaban sobre una cuerda… ella me miraba fijamente mientras su arco bailaba y sus pequeñas manos hacía tan semejante cosa.

Ella era sublime, realmente era un prodigio… estremecía mi piel llevándome a lo más profundo y haciéndome resurgir como si necesitara aire. ¿Y aún así ella se valoraba tan poco? ¿Cómo podía ser esta mujer tan fuerte y dura… tan sumisa a la vez, tal frágil…?

Ella por dios… era la pasión en persona, Bella me sumergía en su tango de manera magistral y mis dedos golpeaban las teclas apresurando la melodía, anhelando que terminase porque las otras partes de mi cuerpo la deseaban… tan incondicionalmente… la deseaba. Loco… demasiado loco para ser real… mis dedos volaron sobre el teclado como nunca en toda mi vida como pianista aficionado y ella lo hacía posible.

Entonces embargado por el deseo apresuré el final, ella me siguió… su arco voló sobre las cuerdas… mis dedos hicieron lo mismo sobre las teclas… rápido, furioso, arrebatador, pasional… hasta que se tornó violento y terminamos avasalladoramente, ella con un agudo sonido que parecía que las cuerdas se romperían y yo con una barrida del teclado… y con mi corazón latiendo eufóricamente.

La miré mientras mi pecho retumbaba en la habitación, ella temblaba… gimió mirándome con necesidad y dejó su chelo a un costado sobre el suelo, se paró y caminó hacia mí y la tomé de la cintura cuando estaba a poco centímetros. Nuestros labios chocaron… deseosos uno del otro, desesperados y salvajes, sus manos rodearon mi cuello y la empujé hacia mí haciendo que se sentara con sus piernas rodeando mi cadera, su centro sobre el mío… dios… palpitante… caliente.

_Edward…_ gimió en mi boca mientras nuestra lenguas se entregaban a una lucha sin sentido _ ya no… no puedo más_ sujeté un lado de su cadera con mi mano y con la otra tomé su nuca para aferrarla imposiblemente más a mí. Sus manos se apresuraron a jalar de los botones de mi camisa, desesperada… con fiereza,

_No lo hagas…_ le dije besando la suave piel de su mandíbula, ella se arqueó haciendo contacto lo más posible con mi cuerpo, gemí al sentirla tan endemoniadamente bien y continué bajando con mi lengua por su clavícula hasta sus pechos, la suave tela era un delicioso obstáculo cuando atrapé uno de sus pezones con mis labios, aún así se sentía tan bien… duro y turgente bajo la tela. Sentía que con ese movimiento tan sensual que ella hacía arriba mío podía estallar en mis pantalones, su cuerpo se retorcía mientras mi lengua mojaba la seda, mis manos sostuvieron su trasero suave y redondeado acercándola más a mí para que pudiera ver las cosas que ella me producía. Nunca me había sentido tan perdido antes…

_Te deseo tanto…_ gimió tomando con sus manos el cabello de mi nuca, ella se movía sobre mí mientras mis manos rebuscaban bajo su ropa interior de encaje, acaricié el inicio de su trasero y deslicé mis manos hacia los costados, bajo las tiras… ella era tan suave.

_Yo también… no te das una idea_ susurré jadeante llevando mi atención hacia el otro pezón, sostuve su cadera que se balanceaba frenéticamente sobre mi erección y llevé una mano entre nuestros cuerpos por debajo del pequeño triangulo de encaje, ella estaba tan caliente y húmeda… _Oh dios, Bella… eres… tan hermosa_ murmuré mojando la tela que recubría su pezón con la punta de mi lengua mientras que mi dedo se abría paso entre sus pliegues. Ella gimió y tiró más fuerte de mi cabello,

_Oh Edward por favor_ sus quejidos de placer se ahogaron en mi cabello, saqué mi mano de su centro y levanté la cabeza para besarla una vez más… mi mano mojada por su humedad recorrió la suave piel de su vientre bajo tirando de la tela de sus bragas _por… favor_ gimió en mi oído.

Tomé su cintura entre mis manos y empujé sus caderas hacia el teclado del piano, ella se sostuvo de mis antebrazos mientras yo admiraba sus piernas abiertas con cada pie a cada lado de mi cuerpo sobre la banqueta, su centro mojado cubierto por sus bragas blancas fue lo único que captó mi mirada. Era un espectáculo deleitante que me hizo tragar saliva, parecía que mi boca se hacía agua por probarla… ella era tan hermosa, olía tan bien.

Sostuve sus manos y la hice sostenerse a los lados del piano, las teclas resonaban debajo de ella formando música con su cuerpo y era tan excitante, ella era tan embriagadora…

_ ¿Puedes sostenerte?_ le pedí, necesitaba mis manos libres. Ella asintió y lo hizo y yo aproveché a enganchar mis dedos en la tela y arrastrarla por sus piernas, lejos de su cuerpo… las llevé, en un impulso maníaco, hacia mi nariz y me embriagué con su olor… ella era deliciosa… sexo, lujuria, mujer, deseo puro impregnado en cada fibra de la tela, la escuché gemir y las dejé caer al suelo.

_¿Me dejas probarte?_ pregunté mirándola a los ojos brillantes y oscuros, ella se mordía el labio nerviosa y asintió nuevamente abriendo aún más sus piernas para darme paso. Sonreí admirando la forma en que su cabello caí por sus hombros dándole un aire de inocencia. Dios… ella era un ángel.

Acerqué mi cabeza entre sus piernas y gemí cuando mi lengua recorrió sus pliegues, acerqué mi cabeza más a su centro y tomé sus caderas para acercarla más a mí, necesitaba de ella… necesitaba más y más. Las notas discordantes sonaron por la habitación a medida que ella molía sus caderas en mi boca, ella gemía y jalaba mi cabello, tomé su clítoris en mis labios luego de degustar su entrada y chupé como condenado… ella gritó… y molió aún más fuerte.

Gemí contra su piel y su humedad cuando la sentí tan caliente en mi boca y ella se estremeció acelerando sus movimientos.

_Oh Dios!... Edward!... me voy a venir!_ gimió arqueando la espalda _oh por favor!_ continué con mi faena de chupar y lamer su clítoris hasta que sentí que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y sus gemidos se hacía más y más agudos… ella estaba totalmente arqueada sobre el piano anclándose a la tierra tomando mi cabello. Y las notas graves resonaron cuando su mano hundió las teclas del piano en su intento de sostenerse y gritó mientras su orgasmo la atravesaba.

Diablos… mi pecho se agrandó cuando supe que podía hacer estallar a esta hermosa mujer de placer.

Respiré sobre ella luego de tomar lo que me dio y descansé mi frente en su vientre, ella trataba de normalizar su respiración mientras acariciaba mi cabello dulcemente…

_Eso fue increíble…_ susurró con voz áspera. Asentí acariciando con mis pulgares sus caderas, _Edward…_ llamó posando su mano en mi mejilla, levanté la cabeza y la miré a los ojos… ella se mordía el labio con sus mejillas arreboladas,

_¿Qué?... dime Bella…_ le pedí, ella asintió y sonrió nerviosa,

_Quiero… mmm… me gustaría verte_ susurró casi inaudiblemente, arqueé una ceja y traté de adivinar sus palabras,

_¿Ver qué?_ pregunté vacilante ¿qué quería ver?... ¿a caso ella… quería verme desnudo?. Abrí los ojos ante la comprensión y no pude evitar sonreír de lado. Ella también sonrió… tímidamente.

Sin dejar de mirarla, me despojé de mi corbata, desabroché mi camisa y la dejé caer por mis hombros hacia el suelo, oí un jadeo… ella tragó saliva y se mordió el labio… ¿le gustaba lo que veía?. Me paré frente a ella y saqué mi cinturón, desabotoné mi pantalón y deslicé la cremallera y lo bajé hasta mis rodillas… cayeron solo hasta el suelo, tiré del elástico de mi bóxer y lo bajé lentamente dejando mi erección al aire… ella dejó escapar un suspiro profundo. Quedé parado frente a ella desnudo y con una erección palpitante que no me iba a dejar dormir si no hacía algo pronto…

_Siéntate_ demando con cierta dureza, aunque sonrió. Lo hice, me senté en el banco del piano mientras ella aún seguía sentada en sus teclas _Tómalo con tu mano…_

Oh dios… me gustaba esta mujer tan dominante y sumisa al mismo tiempo…

Tomé mi miembro con mi mano desde la base y esperé, ella se removió y bajó sus caderas lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y nuevamente sus rodillas se hincaron a cada lado del asiento, se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo con mi erección entre nosotros. Ella levantó su cadera y la acercó a la mía,

_Acomódalo_ susurró en mi oído.

Oh maldición…

Hice lo que me dijo, posicioné la punta de mi miembro en su entrada mientras ambos jadeábamos de expectación. Entonces ella se dejó caer sobre mí lentamente, su gemido resonó en mi oído y era tan placentero escucharla y yo ahogué mi gemido en su cuello, la rodeé con mis brazos por su cintura y ella subió su cadera para dejarlas caer nuevamente,

_Oh diablos… eres…_ callé mis palabras y traté de acompasar mi respiración,

_¿Qué?... dime Edward… ¿soy qué?_ jadeó antes de hacer ese movimiento nuevamente, me aferré a su cintura cuando la penetré nuevamente, _dímelo sin miedo_

_Eres endemoniadamente sexy, eres tan mujer Bella que enloqueces… maldición Bella te deseo tanto_ sus manos apretaron más mi cuello mientras la penetraba una vez más con más fuera… más rápido.

_Me tienes_ dijo antes de gemir arqueando su espalda, me di cuenta con mi mente nublada, que ella aún seguí con su camisón tapando su cuerpo, tomé la orilla de la prenda y la saqué por encima de su cabeza.

Hermosa…

Apreté los dientes cuando la vi en todo su esplendor exponiendo sus pechos, tomé su pezón con mi boca mientras ella subía y bajaba sobre mi eje… una y otra vez… cada vez más rápido… con más ansias. Tomé sus caderas para ayudarla a deslizarse aún más rápido y hundí mis dedos en la carne de su cadera, ella recargó su frente contra la mía y me miró a los ojos mientras jadeaba en mi boca y yo en la suya, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y sentí que me daba la mirada más significativa desde que la había conocido,

Gimió y gimió con cada golpe sobre mi cadera, _te siento tan profundo… Edward…_ cerró los ojos sin apartarse de mí, _no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes… que no puedo tenerte cerca… sin desearte_

Sentí con esas palabras que mi éxtasis estaba cada vez más cerca, la rodeé con un brazo la cintura y el otro sostuvo su cadera, apresuré sus movimientos más y más… piel con piel, húmedo contra húmedo, caliente…

_Oh Bella… quiero sentirte, quiero que grites por mí… hazlo, vente Bella… no doy más_ gemí escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, ella me cabalgó fuerte y aún más rápido con mi ayuda, la fricción era insoportablemente placentero hasta que sentí que ella gritaba en mi cuello y su cuerpo se tensaba entre mis brazos.

Oh diablos…

La sentí apretarse a mi alrededor, oprimiendo… contrayéndose y gimiendo en mi piel, hasta que me hizo palpitar dentro de ella y derramarme al fin,

_Bella… oh… Bella_ gemí acallándome en su cuello mientras pulsaba en su interior, su calor me embargó y la abracé por su cintura sin apartar mi cara de su delicioso cuello, ambos jadeantes, ambos bañados en sudor, ambos mojado por el sexo… y placenteramente satisfechos.

Acaricié su espalda con el temor de que considerara esto, luego de haberlo hecho, un error… o que se arrepintiera o peor aún que sintiera culpa. La conocía lo suficiente como para haberme dado cuenta de que ella se autoflajelaba con sus propios errores y no quería que eso sucediese ahora… no cuando había sido la noche más increíble que pudiera recordar. Me aparté de su cuello y la obligué a mirarme… ella abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate y me miró intentando recuperar el aire,

_Eres increíble_ le dije sinceramente, ella era una mujer que tenía el poder de sumirme en el más exquisito de los placeres y luego echarme a patadas si así lo quería, pero ella sonrió y se sonrojó… increíblemente… se sonrojó. Habíamos tenido la experiencia sexual más caliente de la historia y luego ella se sonrojaba con una palabra mía.

_Tú también lo eres_ dijo antes de acercarse a mi boca y darme un beso suave _no creo que sea capaz de ignorar tu presencia luego de esto Edward… no creo que sea capaz de mantener mi deseo a raya_

Sonreí ante esas palabras, las que tanto deseaba escuchar… _no lo hagas_ dije antes de tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarla como si fuera la última vez que iba a poder hacerlo. _No lo hagas Bella…_

Gimió cuando ese beso intenso se tornó algo más… y volví a crecer en su interior… y ella volvió a balancearse lentamente… y volvimos a empezar.

* * *

**Y bien? estoy orgullosa de mi lemmon, ojalá que a ustedes igual les haya gustado. El video de Libertango es diferente al que puse anteriormente, en este hay una combinación de chello y piano, algo subliminal que a mi me dejó fuera de órbita, ja jaja, espero lo vean, se los recomiendo mas allá del capi, besotes!**


	14. De limón de chocolate

_**Los personajes son de Sephanie Meyer, las locuras solo mías...**_

* * *

**Sumary:**

**Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?**

* * *

**De limón y chocolate**

Se sentía bien…

Soñaba estar cerca del sol, el calor me envolvía haciéndame morir de sed, los ojos me picaban y ardían al verlo fijamente y mis manos quemaban al querer alcanzarlo, estaba cada vez más cerca pero no lo suficiente como yo quería, mi deseo era llegar a él y alcanzarlo finalmente poniendo fin a mi soledad… pero estaba aún tan lejos. Sentía que flotaba a su alrededor como algún pequeño planeta perdido que había encontrado su órbita junto a él… y de alguna manera eso me gustaba, no era tan perfecto como poder abrazarlo y tocarlo… pero estar cerca de él de esa manera era suficiente para mí, siempre sería suficiente. Entonces, como si el universo se burlara de mí, sentí que poco a poco me iba a alejando, justo cuando estaba por llegar a él, justo cuando parecía que iba a poder tomarlo entre mis brazos y tenerlo solo para mí.

Entonces la oscuridad me envolvió y la luz del sol se alejó, llevando la calidez y la sensación de abrigo y protección lejos de mí, dejándome vacío, frío y soledad nuevamente… y yo lo quería tanto, tanto pero tanto que habría dado todo por estar cerca de él, pero lo había perdido y no sabía por qué.

Entonces mis ojos volvieron a picar, pero ahora era diferente… llevé mis manos a la cara y tallé mis ojos, traté de abrirlos y sentí los rayos de sol dando directamente sobre mi cara. Gemí y hundí mi rostro en la almohada, entonces recordé… porque su olor estaba allí, justo encima donde mi nariz estaba escondida, levanté levemente mi cabeza y en el otro lado de mi cama estaban las sábanas revueltas …

_Fue real…_ dije para mí misma. Extendí mi mano hacia ese lado de la gran King size y si, aún podía sentirse su calor, no hacía mucho que se debió haber levantado, tal vez antes de que saliera el sol para no levantar sospechas con la servidumbre. Sonreí y rodé hacia el lado vacío para atrapar con mi cuerpo el poco calor que allí quedaba… había dormido con Edward Cullen.

Entonces las imágenes comenzaron a venir a mi mente a raudales, él regalándome otro orgasmo impresionante sobre la alfombra de mi sala de música, él cargándome entre sus brazos hasta mi habitación… el acostándose a mi lado y tapando mi cuerpo con las sábanas y dándome un último beso apasionado antes de envolver mi cintura con sus brazos y caer en un sueño profundo junto a él. Desnudos los dos… acariciándonos mutuamente hasta caer en un último suspiro de satisfacción y cayendo ambos en la espiral de nuestros sueños.

En mi vida relegada de un montón de cosas a pesar de tenerlo todo… fui incapaz de tener experiencias sexuales tan intensas como las que había vivido con Edward. En pocas horas él me había hecho vivir todo lo que en mi vida se me había negado a pesar de tener todo en la palma de la mano. Y lo mejor de todo y que nunca iba a olvidar… con él, solo con él había tenido mi mejor interpretación de chelo, su pasión me contagiaba, su confianza en mi hacía crecer la mía… mi seguridad, su intensidad se hacía mía y había logrado tocar junto a él de manera increíble.

Edward Cullen me tenía colmada…

Sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta momentos después, luego de dormitar un poco, así que me apresuré a tapar mi cuerpo desnudo antes de musitar un "pase", Loise apareció detrás de la puerta con una bandeja que contenía mi desayuno,

_Loise… ¿qué es eso?_ pregunté sentándome levemente con una mano sosteniendo la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo, ella arqueó las cejas sutilmente y caminó hasta mi lado. Fruncí el entrecejo, ella nunca traía mi desayuno a mi habitación a menos que yo lo ordenase,

_Señora, el señor Cullen me pidió que le trajera el desayuno a su habitación por ordenes suyas, ¿prefiere tomarlo en el balcón?_

¿Edward había ordenado que trajeran el desayuno para mí?, me mordí el labio al caer en la cuenta de que él había pensado en mí luego de acostarnos juntos… ¿él se preocupaba por mí?, mandar traer mi desayuno no era realmente su trabajo… pero él lo había hecho y eso hizo que mi pecho se oprimiera de satisfacción… valla…

_¿Señora Isabella?_ la voz de Loise aún a mi lado me sacó de mis pensamientos,

_Ehmm… solo ponlo sobre la cama y retírate_ dije ensimismada.

Loise hizo lo que le pedí y dejó la bandeja sobre mi cama, a los pies de ésta… miré su contenido y había hasta tostadas con mermelada y crema para el café, sonreí… hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de un desayuno con todas sus letras, por lo general solo eran trozos de frutas y café.

Por el rabillo de ojo vi a Loise alejarse y salí de mi aturdimiento, _¿Y dónde está Edward?_ mi pregunta sonó con una inesperada desesperación y contaba con la pronta respuesta de mi ama de llaves, pero también rogaba para que ella no hiciera conjeturas

_El señor Cullen está haciendo algunas llamadas señora, luego dijo que iría hasta la caseta de seguridad para ver que todo andaba bien_ murmuró ella desde la puerta.

_Bien, le dices que lo necesitaré hoy… debo salir de compras… y dile a Sam que Edward conducirá el Mercedes hoy_ titubee para no parecer tan ansiosa. Ella asintió y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto ella se fue salí de entre las sábanas y entré al cuarto de baño, abrí la ducha y mientras esperaba que el agua se templara me miré en el espejo. Mi rostro había cambiado, mis labios estaban enrojecidos e hinchados y esta vez sonreí al recordar sus besos, mis mejillas arreboladas y llenas de vida me sorprendieron… ¿andaría así todo el día?, mis ojos tenían un brillo inusual y mi cabello era una maraña… hermosa…

_Valla, Isabella Swan tienes la mejor cara post sexo de tu vida reflejada en el espejo…_

Reí tontamente y suspiré como adolescente luego de su primera vez, ciertamente había sido algo así para mí y me sentía… feliz, por así decirlo.

El agua caliente corrió por mi cuerpo y lamenté que se llevara al drenaje su olor, sus sudor en mi piel, su semilla… era como si estuviera limpiando mi piel de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su cuerpo… pero de alguna manera me reconforté al pensar que tal vez pronto lo tendría de vuelta, eso esperaba y no quería pensar en la triste posibilidad de que él se hubiera arrepentido de lo sucedido o que simplemente lo hubiese considerado un desliz o sexo pasajero con su patrona… me dio asco pensar en eso porque ciertamente había sido mucho más que eso para mí.

Mi café estaba frío así que solo me limité a comer mis tostadas con mermelada, mi jugo exprimido y las galletas de vainillas que nunca había probado, que por cierto eran exquisitas. Me vestí rápidamente después… tan solo un vestido liviano blanco ajustado a mi cuerpo y acampanado en la falda, recogí mi cabello en una coleta y me calcé unas sandalias blancas de tacón bajo y bajé por la escalera para comenzar con mi día.

Pasé la mirada por el vestíbulo y no había nadie allí, caminé por la sala y estaba vacía, así que me dirigí a la cocina. Pocas veces la visitaba, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar esos ojos verdes allí al menos, a medida que me iba acercando mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente en mi pecho, su voz al menos era inconfundible para mí… y estaba allí.

_Lo sé Alice… y lo siento, pero sabes que es mi trabajo_ su voz era tranquila y suave y al entrar en la cocina lo encontré mirando hacia el patio por los ventanales, Claire estaba cocinando algo sobre las cocinas en un extremo mientras Sam parecía querer meter la mano para robar algo de comida, me hubiese reído de la situación si no fuera por qué mis sentidos estaban puesto en él,

_Prometo que estaré en casa en cuanto pueda…_ dijo oprimiendo el puente de su nariz entre su pulgar e índice _lo sé… y siento no poder estar ahí y dejarte sola con todo, prometo ir a la noche un momento…_ pareció sonreír cerrando los ojos _mmm… delicioso, no me lo perderé_

¿Alice? ¿Quién era Alice?... él parecía afligido por haberla dejado sola, ¿sería su novia? ¿su amante? ¿su esposa?... un montón de imágenes de Edward con alguien más cruzaron por mi mente y sentí que se me revolvía el estómago. La puerta que daba al patio trasero estaba abierta así que caminé hasta el frízer y lo abrí…

_Señora Isabella ¿necesita algo?_ preguntó Claire al percatarse de mi presencia, claramente sorprendida de mi incursión a la cocina,

_No Claire, solo sacaré un agua mineral del frízer_ murmuré tomando una botella y mostrándosela, ella asintió y me encaminé hacia el ventanal abierto que daba al patio, me fijé en Edward que me miraba impávido aún con celular en su oído. Pasé a su lado dándole una última mirada y salí hacia el patio,

_Sam… prepara el Mercedes, saldré en unos minutos_ dije desde afuera. Me encaminé hacia el garaje mientras sorbía un poco de mi agua mineral. La fragancia a rosas que llenaba el lugar hizo rememorar el tiempo en que las planté, tiempos donde parecía que todo podía ir bien, donde yo hacía el esfuerzo porque este matrimonio sin amor funcionara y donde Benjamin era más condescendiente conmigo… antes de que todo se fuera al carajo.

Ese tiempo en que intentábamos armar una familia, creyendo estúpidamente que los niños harían todo más fácil, imponiéndome la idea que si teníamos hijos nos traería la estabilidad que necesitábamos, por suerte nunca sucedió. No podría imaginarme tener hijos solo para mejorar nuestro matrimonio, no funcionaba así… siempre soñé que si iba a tener un hijo sería el fruto del amor con alguien, no como una solución a un problema que no tenía solución alguna… no sin amor.

Pasé mis dedos por los retoños de los rosales que habían esparcidos por allí, eran apenas pimpollos, brotes de las rosas blancas de mi jardín que me sumían en una sensación de nostalgia que oprimía mi pecho… tal vez debería hacerlas sacar del jardín y plantar otra cosa en su lugar, antes ese lugar solía ser mi refugio… ahora no eran más que objetos que quería eliminar de mi vida.

Arranqué un pequeño pimpollo de su rosal y acaricié sus pétalos que apenas salían a la vida, ¿cómo hacer desaparecer algo tan precioso?...

Me sobresalté cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura, unos brazos que había aprendido a reconocer por su calor, por su fuerza,

_¿En qué piensas?_ susurró en mi oído, su aliento me estremeció y cerré los ojos levantando la flor entre mis manos,

_En esto… es… demasiado hermoso para ser tan pequeño_

Él apartó una mano de mi cintura y tomó el retoño, acomodó su mentón en mi hombro y la miró,

_Si… es hermoso, pero yo tengo en mente algo más hermoso aún_ sonreí con sus palabras, era sabido que un hombre difícilmente encontrara la belleza profunda en una flor, _la mujer entre mis brazos._ inclinó su cabeza hacia mi cuello y dejó un suave beso en mi piel, _es tan hermosa que a penas la vi aquí en el jardín supe que estaba hipnotizado por la más bella flor_

Una risa suave salió de mis labios y él volvió a apretarme con sus brazos,

_Iré a prepararme… nos es bueno si no llegan a ver aquí… y así_ dije dándome vuelta, él recostó su frete en la mía y sonrió con esa sonrisa que me gustaba tanto… sus labios sensuales a un lado tentándome y haciendo temblar mis piernas. Levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia la casa y volvió a mirarme, en menos de lo que me di cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos moviéndose con ansiedad y de manera frenética, gemí cuando su lengua se enredó con la mía y se separó abruptamente,

_Vamos ¿Señora Isabella?_ sus voz volvía a parecer como esa sin emociones con la que tanto había tratado e hice una mueca, amaba más su voz mientras me susurraba cosas al oído, gemía junto a la mía… y me decía Bella.

Llamé a Rosalie mientras Edward iba conduciendo y reprogramé el almuerzo que íbamos a tener juntas para mañana, ahora que Benjamin no estaba ella quería pasar tiempo decorando su nuevo hogar con mi ayuda, pero yo ciertamente tenía mis nuevos y propios planes,

_¿Dónde vamos?_ murmuré luego de cortar con Rosalie, tuve que hacerlo mucho antes de lo que pensaba ya que ella había comenzado a preguntar si el motivo era Edward…

_Humm… solo déjate llevar Bella ¿sí?, quiero que sea una sorpresa_

Se lo había preguntado por enésima vez desde que subimos al auto y por enésima vez él se había negado a contestar. Me senté entre los dos asientos delanteros e incliné mi cuerpo hacia adelante para abrazar con mi brazo derecho su pecho, mi mano acarició a la altura de su corazón por encima de su camisa y recosté mi cabeza en el asiento, cerré los ojos y disfruté el paseo sumida en mis pensamientos… debajo de mi mano podía sentir latir su corazón,

_En un momento más llegaremos_ su voz estaba teñido por una sonrisa, sentí que ponía la mano que no estaba sobre el volante contra mi mano, _¿sientes eso?... hoy es feliz_ sonreí ante sus palabras y solo me quedaba decir que el mío se encontraba en iguales condiciones…

_Hoy se trata de ti Bella… quiero que este día sea tu día_ su voz me hizo reaccionar y abrí los ojos, en seguida me incorporé en mi asiento al reconocer el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos. Por segunda vez Edward estaba dispuesto a compartir su lugar conmigo,

_Dios, tenía tantas ganas de venir aquí contigo…_ murmuré mientras él aparcaba a un lado del camino, mis ojos recorrían insistentemente la profundidad del agua que le daba ese color turquesa a la playa, tan inusual en Seattle, mis oídos se deleitaron solo escuchando… nada, silencio absoluto y reconfortante que me hacía establecer esa intensa conexión con el universo _en este lugar encontré la paz_

Edward bajó del auto y sin darme cuenta, en un momento él estaba abriendo la puerta trasera tirando de mi mano, salí al exterior y el sol del mediodía pegó de lleno en mi rostro, cerré los ojos y alcé la cabeza para recibirlo gustosa. Una suave brisa arremolinaba mi cabello alrededor de mi cara y mí vestido blanco acariciaban mis piernas,

_Diablos Bella… eres tan hermosa_

Sonreí y bajé la cabeza abriendo los ojos, Edward me observaba ya debajo del pequeño terraplén que separaba la playa de arena crema del improvisado camino de grava, me acerqué a él y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a bajar, dejó en el suelo una canasta que tenía en la otra mano y tomó mi cintura, de un pequeño salto estaba parada frente a él,

_¿Día de campo señor Cullen?_ él se inclinó hacia la canasta sin decir palabras pero con una sonrisa suave en sus labios, sacó un sombrero de ala ancha y lo acomodó suavemente en mi cabeza,

_No quiero que el sol le haga daño señora Isabella_ él me siguió el juego, sonreí y retuve mi sombrero con una mano para que la pequeña brisa no lo volara. El siguiente movimiento de Edward me paralizó, se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó uno de mis pies, me sostuve recargándome en uno de sus hombros, sacó con coordinación y destreza mis dos zapatos de medio taco y se paró con ellos colgando de sus dedos, él sonrió y tomó la canasta colocando los zapatos sobre la manta que la cubría… ¿cómo podía ser que cada uno de sus movimientos fuera tan… hipnotizante?...

_Ven… te mostraré un verdadero almuerzo_ dijo jalando mi mano. Caminé dejándome llevar por él, amaba como se sentí la arena en mis pies desnudos, se sentía tan suave y caliente.

Edward se detuvo bajó el gran árbol en el que alguna vez nos habíamos sentado a hablar, desplegó una manta sobre la arena y cuando ya estaba acomodada comenzó a sacar cosas de la canasta, él me miró y palmeó el lugar a su lado,

_¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?_ pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado, en la manta había de todo. Él sonrió recordando algo y negó con la cabeza,

_Si te dieras una idea de la cantidad de cosas deliciosas que Claire guarda en esa cocina_

_Oh… bueno, puedo darme cuenta de ello…_ musité tomando un trozo de pastel que Edward había cortado con un cuchillo y acomodado dentro de un pequeño cuenco, _mmm… esto está… muy bueno_ dije tratando de que no cayeran las migas de mi boca, sabía a masa crocante y manzanas, él rió entre dientes y sacó una botella de jugo de naranja ofreciéndomela.

Mientras tomaba de la botella ví cómo él se llevaba un pequeño rollito de algo que parecía delicioso a la boca y se me contrajo el estómago al oírlo gemir mientras masticaba, debo reconocer que sentí una punzada en el pecho al verlo gemir mientras comía algo que otra mujer había cocinado… me sentía como una tremenda inútil.

_Prueba estos_ dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, _¿te gusta el atún y las nueces juntos?..._ mordí el emparedado que él acercó a mi boca y asentí sin poder hablar… realmente sabía muy bien, iba a tener que considerar aumentar el sueldo de Claire.

_Y dime… ¿hace mucho tiempo que tocas chelo?_ él me miró intrigado quitándome la botella y tomando el jugo, una gota se escurrió por su quijada y miré hacia otro lado para contenerme de las ganas enormes de pasar mi lengua para limpiarlo.

_Mmm… desde los 18 años, aprendí cuando estudiaba en el Colege De Santa Bárbara en Londres_ él alzó las cejas, tal vez sorprendido…

_ ¿Estudiaste en Santa Bárbara?_ preguntó tomando un poco más de jugo,

_Si… estudié un magister en Literatura y chelo, aunque ninguna de las dos cosas ejercí profesionalmente… luego de salir de allí contraje matrimonio con Benjamin_

Mis ojos se trabaron en el suave oleaje del mar tratando de reprimir esos momentos, pero él parecía no querer hacerlo…

_¿Y cómo es que terminaste estudiando allí siendo americana?... las pocas vacantes que otorgan son solo para jovencitas europeas…_

_Bueno si, tal vez porque tuve un benefactor muy generoso…_ dije entre dientes, él arrugó el entrecejo meditabundo _¿sabes?... prefiero no hablar de esa época de mi vida, solo te puedo decir que de buenas a primeras a penas terminé la preparatoria fui enviada allí y al otro minuto me casé con Benjamin… esa fue mi vida feliz ¿si?... prefiero olvidarlo_ susurré lo último más para mí misma, él no dijo nada… pero su rostro pensativo me dijo todo.

Comimos en silencio mientras oíamos el arrullo de las aguas a metros de nosotros, él se había sacado la chaqueta y aflojado la corbata mientras sus ojos recorrían el horizonte frente al mar, flexionó levemente las piernas y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas juntando ambas manos… él parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Recorrí con mi mirada la longitud de sus brazos y sus piernas, él era un hombre tan bien formado que parecía irreal, su mandíbula me atraía para besarla y acariciarla al hacer esos movimientos mientras masticaba, su cabello sacudido por la suave brisa me tentaba, pero él parecía tan en otra dimensión… ¿en qué estaría pensando?... ¿en quién?... ¿en lo que le había contado?, bueno, no era muy importante que digamos, fue la corta y presurosa parte de mi vida poco importante.

Suspiré al saber que ese hombre tal vez pertenecía a alguien más y él solo estaba relegado aquí conmigo para hacer su trabajo, después de todo le pagaban para cuidarme… Yo no tenía por qué reclamarle, pero no iba a permitir que me mintiera… ni a mí, ni a ella. Era muy diferente a lo que me sucedía con Benjamin, porque Edward seguramente amaba a esa mujer y esa mujer a él… pero yo no amaba a mi esposo, ni él a mí.

_¿Comerás postre? Claire adjuntó también un poco de helado… por aquí_ dijo revolviendo en la canasta con el ceño fruncido,

_No… no quiero Edward…_ repliqué…

_Si… es el postre y no puedes decir que no, es helado de limón y chocolate… Claire dijo que eran tus sabores favoritos_

_Edward en serio… no tengo ganas de…_

_Shh Bella, solo disfruta este día…_ tomó un pequeño recipiente térmico blanco y sacó la tapa, tomó una pequeña cuchara y recorrió suavemente la superficie del helado cargando la cuchara con helado de chocolate, _prueba…_ acercó la cuchara a mi boca y suspiré frustrada, abrí la boca y él adentró la cuchara dejando el helado en mi lengua. Estaba delicioso… no podía negarlo, pero de repente era como si se me hubiese ido todo el apetito.

_Gracias pero no quiero más_ murmuré cuando el helado se hizo liquido en mi lengua, el sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza, tomó otro poco de helado y lo acercó a mi boca _dije que no quiero más!_ grité exasperada, él bajó la cuchara y pude ver el desconcierto en su rostro mezclado con desilusión,

_Bella…_ susurró suplicante, negué con la cabeza, este hombre no solo me impacientaba sino que rompía con las barreras haciéndome ablandarme para luego ponerme en mi lugar con un solo cachetazo. Hice un ademan para levantarme pero sentí su mano envolver mi muñeca deteniéndome,

_Por dios Edward ¿Qué parte de "no quiero más" no entiendes?_ dije sarcásticamente, me dolía tratarlo así… no era como yo quería tratarlo, pero me sentía tan usada… tan sola después de todo, era como si fuera su obligación estar conmigo y hacerme sentir bien… y recordaba esa conversación con quién sabe quién y me estremecía… por supuesto, como le dijo a ella, yo era su trabajo.

_¿Qué sucede Bella?_ murmuró él impaciente, ¿qué a caso no me vió en la cocina mientras hablaba con su "Alice"?, reí de lo bien que se hacía el ingenuo,

_Te gustan los postres ¿no?_ señalé el cuenco de helado, _pues Edward, no quiero ser el postre de nadie y ni quiero que tú sientas que eres el mío… no tendría que haber sucedido lo que sucedió, no quiero ser la mujer con la que te acuestes mientras alguien más te espera en casa… suficiente tenemos con que yo sea casada_

_¿De qué hablas?... ¿crees que yo tengo a alguien más?_ preguntó incrédulo _Bella, te lo dije cuando tuvimos la entrevista, no tengo novia ni esposa… la última mujer que he tocado en el último año eres tú_

_¿A no?_ dije perpleja ¿cómo se atrevía a mentir? _¿Quién es Alice entonces?_

Él me miró incrédulo por un segundo… en seguida cambió su actitud y rió tomando su cabello con la mano y cepillándoselo con los dedos nervioso,

_Bella… por dios, Alice es mi hermana_

….

¿Qué?...

Lo miré por un segundo y moví frenéticamente la cabeza recordando la conversación…

_No… no puede ser, le hablabas… le hablabas como si estuviera esperando por ti en casa… como si… como si…_

_ Alice Mary Cullen es mi hermana menor de 18 años_ dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba el pote de helado a un lado sobre la manta _ es hija de Carlisle, mi padre y Esme mi madre_ comenzó a avanzar hasta mi como un león acechante, sus ojos verdes y brillantes fijos en los míos y su cabello arrebatadoramente despeinado _estudia diseño gráfico en la Universidad de Seattle y es la que me espera con la cena hecha al final del día_ no tuve otra opción que recostarme en la manta mientras él se cernía sobre mí, no tocaba mi cuerpo, pero se sostenía a cada lado de mi cabeza con las manos en el suelo y sus piernas entre las mías, jadeé cuando acercó sus labios a los míos… lo tenía tan cerca que moría por probarlo _Nunca he deseado a nadie más que a ti desde que te conocí, me vuelves loco cada día Bella…_ susurró mientras acercaba sus labios y depositaba un suave beso en mis labios… tan suave que fue solo un roce, _... y no creo que alguien más cause los efectos que tú tienes en mí… nunca más_

_Edward…_ susurré anhelante, él evadió mis labios y besó mi mejilla bajando hacia mi cuello con su lengua, cerré los ojos cuando comencé a agitarme y gemí mientras su lengua hacía cosas deliciosas en la base de mi cuello, _dios… Edward… oh…_

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por mi contorno y arqueé la espalda para que tuviera espacio, sus dedos hábiles bajaron la cremallera del vestido que se ubicaba en la espalda.

_Tan suave_ musitó sobre la piel de mi cuello, sus dedos recorrieron el camino de vuelta hasta llegar a una de las tiras del hombro. Él se separó de mí y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí sin dejar caer todo su peso. Por un momento pensé que no iba a hacer nada… que tal vez se estuviera arrepintiendo, pero luego de unos segundos sonrió y se mordió el labio mientras me observaba _tan hermosa…_ murmuró.

Sus manos acariciaron la extensión de mis brazos hasta mis hombros y bajaron suave y lentamente… como casi una tortura, las tiras de mi vestido. No tenía sostén por lo que mis pechos quedaron al descubierto con mis cimas erectas hacia él, sus ojos se oscurecieron y se fijaron en mis pechos como si fueran lo único que importara. Entonces lentamente recorrió con sus pulgares cada pezón, estimulándolos hasta que me hizo gemir y arquear la espalda como una posesa

_Edward... ahh…_ entonces sentí su lengua… enredándose en mis pezones, chupando, lamiendo y acariciándolos sin tregua,

_Son tan… sabrosos_ dijo exhalando aire sobre ellos, me estremecí y me removí debajo de él, mi centro lo buscaba… ardía por un poco de fricción, lo deseaba tan desesperadamente… _¿me pregunto cómo sabrán si…?_

Él se separó de mí y luego de unos segundos jadeé repentinamente cuando sentí algo frío en uno de mis pezones, abrí los ojos y miré a Edward que ponía helado en él, esparciéndolo con la parte de atrás de la cuchara, cerré los ojos y reí tirando la cabeza para atrás,

_Estás loco…_ murmuré entre risas…

_Tú lo provocas…_ murmuró con voz áspera. Mi risa poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en gemidos cuando sentí el calor de su lengua derretir el helado de chocolate al lamer mi pezón,

_Oh dios…_ gemí arqueando mi espalda.

Tomé el cabello de su nuca con mis manos y tiré de él para tenerlo más cerca, no era suficiente tenerlo allí comiéndose mis pechos… lo necesitaba, tanto… que juntaba mis muslos para calmar el dolor. Él sintió eso, sintió el dolor de mi necesidad por la manera en cómo me retorcía debajo suyo,

_¿Dónde me necesitas Bella?_ murmuró levantando levemente la cabeza, sentí su mano recorrer mi vientre hacia abajo hasta llegar al hueco de mi rodilla, alzó mi pierna y recorrió el camino de vuelta acariciando mi muslo, sentía cada vez más cerca su mano de donde lo necesitaba y gemí,

_Oh Edward… por favor… tócame_

Sentí su mano sobre el hueso de mi cadera enganchando la tira de mi tanga en sus dedos,

_Oh Bella… no sabes lo que me haces_ dijo entre dientes,

Tomó con su otra mano la otra tira y jaló de ellas hasta sacar mi tanga por mis piernas rápidamente, subió la falda de mi vestido hasta mi cintura y lo vi mirarme con la misma lujuria y deseo con el que había mirado mis pechos. Una media sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y subió sus ojos hasta los míos,

_Abre las piernas para mí Bella…_

_Oh… dios…_ tragué en seco e hice lo que me pidió,

_Cierra los ojos_ ordenó.

Me mordí el labio al saber que pronto lo sentiría, lo necesitaba justo donde sentía palpitar, sonde me sentía tan húmeda… quería su lengua caliente justo ahí. Pero contrariamente a lo que yo quería… sentí frío,

_Mierda Edward!_ grité queriendo juntar las piernas, sus manos me retuvieron sosteniéndome de las rodillas y entonces sentí su lengua calmar un poco el congelamiento súbito de mi clítoris,

_Quería saber cómo sabía el helado de limón con tu jugo Bella_ dijo suavemente para luego seguir lamiendo. Así como había llegado el frío se había ido, su lengua barrió con él subiendo y bajando por mi cavidad hasta mi clítoris. _¿Te gusta?_ preguntó calentando con la fricción de su lengua toda esa zona,

_S… si Edward, ah… sigue por favor_ murmuré a duras penas, lo sentí sonreír mientras chupaba mi botón hinchado y no pude evitar gemir con intensidad, era tan dolorosamente placentero sentirlo allí… me sentía tan colmada de placer, cada poro de mi cuerpo parecía querer estallar mientras su lengua acariciaba lugares recónditos que nunca pensé que me darían tanto gozo. Entonces cuando sentía que no iba a poder más y mi garganta dolía de tanto gemir, sentí como adentraba un dedo en mi interior… o dos… no lo sé, había perdido el sentido.

_¿Te gusta Bella?... dime que te gusta así bebé_

Oh dios…

_Ah… mhhmm… hhmmm… si_ logre mascullar,

Con mi mente seminublada intenté recordar la última vez que había sentido algo parecido al menos, ¿pero por qué estaba gastando energías en tratar de recordar algo inexistente?... estúpida!.

Oh diablos, el más hermoso hombre que había conocido jamás estaba dándome placer a manos llenas y yo repasando la historia de mi pobre vida sexual…

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado y mi cadera comenzó a levantarse sobre la manta haciendo chocar mi centro contra su boca una y otra vez, ya había perdido el sentido de la orientación y el espacio, solo veía estrellas, sentía su lengua y oía su voz junto con los sonidos de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mi centro mojado.

_Ahh… Edwardd_ él arqueó su dedo contra la pared frontal de mi vagina y sentí que mi vientre se contraía y grité por el placer abrumador…

_Oh si… justo ahí_ masculló antes de atrapar nuevamente mi clítoris con sus labios y antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba pasando, el hilo que me sostenía al mundo se cortó…

El grito que salió de mi pecho no fue suficiente para expresar el intenso momento que había experimentado, parecía que me habían lanzado al cielo y que estaba cayendo a toda velocidad… mis palpitaciones a mil resonando en mis oídos y mis gemidos continuos haciendo eco en el aire… tampoco parecía suficiente para dar crédito a lo que había sucedido. Solo me quedé allí… perdida y partida en dos tratando de recuperarme y sintiendo el placer puro recorrer mi piel.

Luego de haber dejado de estremecerme y de que pequeñas convulsiones retorcieran mi vientre abrí los ojos… y él estaba ahí… mirándome atento arrodillado entre mis piernas.

_... Y sabe tan bien el limón con el jugo de tu lujuria que temo que me haré adicto_ su pecho subía y bajaba y con el dorso de su mano limpió la humedad de su barbilla y me fue difícil no mirar el bulto en su entrepierna,

_Tú… no…_

_Hoy se trata de ti Bella… no te fijes en mí hermosa, esto hará más fuerte el deseo por ti y la noche será inmejorable…_ sonrió de lado,

Oh claro…

_Creo que no siento mis… piernas_ logré decir cuando mis neuronas comenzaron una vez más a funcionar, ¿los orgasmos mataban a las células cerebrales?... porque si era así, varias… miles habían pasado a mejor vida.

_Déjame llevar todo al auto y regreso por ti_ se acercó a mí y besó mis labios, gemí cuando sentí mi sabor y el sabroso limón en su lengua. Él se separó de mí y se alejó para juntar las cosas… supuse. Yo solo me quedé allí… a la espera de mi custodio, con mi sexo hinchado embriagado de placer, mojada, pegajosa y aún estremecida… Suspiré sonriendo inevitablemente sin abrir los ojos, el sol brillaba aún y quemaba en mi piel y la arena bajo mis pies desnudos se sentía bien, mis músculos se quejaron cuando levanté mis brazos para tapar mi torso, estaba sudorosa y solo un poco más cansada… y solo sentí cuando mi fuerte hombre me alzó en sus brazos…

_Descansa preciosa… pronto estarás en casa_

Y luego de un último beso en los labios me sumí en un sueño con limones por doquier…

* * *

**Amores! perdón por la tardanza, estuvo fuera de mis manos, espero sus reviews, gracias lindas!**


	15. Descubrimientos

Summary: Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?

* * *

**Descubrimientos**

**

* * *

**

_¿Estas cansada?_

_¿Mmm?_ gemí sin poder articular palabra, sentí una risa apagada a mi lado y luego una suave mano que acariciaba mi espalda suavemente. Los rayos difusos que entraban por la ventana chocaron en mis parpados y me hicieron gemir incomoda,

_Estas cansada…_ su suave voz fue ahora una confirmación, quise decirle que no… que tal vez mi cuerpo si lo estaba, que me dolía un poco… solo un poco la entrepierna y que tal vez los músculos de mis piernas parecían haber sido arrollados bajo los pesados neumáticos de un camión, pero no podía… porque a pesar del cansancio mi cuerpo pedía más de él, si tan solo con su suave voz a mi oído mi piel reaccionaba como si miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas se esparcieran por ella. Dios!... me había vuelto adicta a él,

_No…_ musite débilmente y luego sonreí, sabía que ese ser precioso me miraba desde algún lugar de mi cama… aún sentía su mano acariciando vagamente mi espalda. _para no alimentar tu enorme ego solo diré que tengo sueño y quiero dormir todo el santo día_

Su risa resonó en mi habitación y nunca creí poder escuchar algo más hermoso. Su mano se ciñó a mi cintura y él se aproximó a mí, su aliento caliente rozaba la piel de mi mejilla y dejó un suave beso allí,

_Hermosa…_ musitó en mi oído, su mano bajó más lentamente de lo que a mí me urgía y se posó en una de mis nalgas desnudas, apretó suavemente y continuó acariciando _tan hermosa… tan maravillosa_ otro beso aún más largo sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja me estremeció _no tienes una maldita idea de lo que me haces Bella… me vuelves loco_ susurró…

Oh… dios…

_Mentira_ musité despacio sin abrir los ojos, parecía un sueño… un hermoso y horroroso sueño del que parecía que en cualquier momento tenía que despertar… y no quería… por dios que no quería.

_Mentira sería si digo que lo de anoche no me gustó…_ susurró antes de besar nuevamente el lóbulo de mi oreja, me quejé cuando succionó y me hizo estremecer _mentira sería si dijera que tomarte sobre la escalera mientras todos dormían… no fue excitante_ me besó de nuevo mientras su mano se abría paso entre mis muslos y nalgas hasta que sus dedos llegaron a mi centro mojado, comencé a jadear abriendo más las piernas para darle paso al placer _mentira sería… si dijera que no amo lamer tu intimidad hasta sentir que tu miel corre por mi garganta_

Oh…

_Edward_ gemí levantando mi cadera instintivamente, lo quería… tan mal y tan adentro, _Te deseo…_

_Y yo a ti_ susurró antes de sentir sus dedos dentro mío _Oh Bella…_ siseó entre los dientes tomando aire y un gemido salvaje y gutural resonó en su pecho… _oh… maldición… te deseo tanto_

Comencé a jadear al ritmo de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mi húmeda entrada, no sabía qué hora era pero a juzgar por el sol recién saliendo, aún era temprano, así que estimé que la servidumbre no nos oiría ni estarían levantados aún. Gemí y levanté las caderas de la cama cuando lo sentí sentarse a mi lado repartiendo suaves besos en mi espalda a medida que lo hacía,

_Edward… ah…_ gemí sobre la almohada, él se arrodilló entre mis piernas separándolas y una de sus manos tomó mi cadera para sostenerla, sus dedos aún entraban y salían y solos se escuchaban nuestros jadeos y mis gemidos,

_Oh Bella… estas tan húmeda bebé, te necesito_ susurró acariciando mi clítoris con la yemas de sus dedos mojados, yo gemí y apreté los dientes tratando de no sonar tan evidente, no nos podíamos arriesgar.

Me paralicé cuando sentí la punta de su dureza en mi entrada, su mano sostuvo mi cadera y con la otra posicionaba su miembro.

_Edward!_ lloriqueé cuando lo sentí entrar con una fuerte estocada, entonces ambas manos se ciñeron a mi cadera y comenzó a salir lentamente y a entrar de la misma manera, sus jadeos me excitaron aún más y quería todo_... más… más rápido… Ed-ward, más fuerte_ supliqué tomando las sábanas debajo de mí en mis puños fuertemente cerrados, él empujó fuerte una vez y luego se dejó caer contra mi espalda sosteniéndose con sus codos en la cama,

_Me vuelves loco_ murmuró en mi oído moviendo su cadera en círculos lentos _quiero sentir que te aprietes a mi alrededor, quiero sentirte insoportablemente mojada para mí Bella_ esta vez empujó fuerte dentro mío hasta la base de su erección, _quiero ser el responsable de tus gritos bebé… ahora y siempre_

Oh dios…

_Edward_ gemí en respuesta, no podía volverme más loca este hombre… no tenía derecho a perderme tan mal y a volverme así de loca, _Edward… por favor_ balbuceé contra la sábana para callar mis ruegos,

_¿Qué quieres bebé?... ¿quieres esto?_ dijo empujando sus caderas contra las mías tan fuerte que me sostuve de la sábana para no deslizar mi cuerpo sobre la cama,

_Oh por dios_

_¿Esto?_ empujó otra vez y otra vez… hasta que su movimiento contra mí se volvió frenético, _¿He? Dime bella… dímelo_ exigió con voz temblorosa,

_Te quiero así… así… oh_ murmuré con cada estocada. Entonces su cadera comenzó a chocar contra mis nalgas frenéticamente, más y más fuerte. Sentí que se arrodilló una vez más y sus movimientos se mantuvieron llevándome al borde del abismo… sus manos apretaron cada lado de mi cadera y solo pude escuchar el delicioso choque húmedo de nuestros sexos, él bombeaba dentro mío como si de eso dependiera su vida y yo me mordía el labio tan fuerte para no dejar salir mis gritos.

Mi bajo vientre se comenzó a llenar de ese placentero e inquietante estremecimiento que me indicaba que pronto… muy pronto obtendría mi orgasmo, Edward lo sintió ya que sus penetraciones se hicieron casi frenéticas, él también estaba por llegar… así que para no retrasar el momento comencé a mover mi cadera hacia él,

_Bella…_ advirtió tembloroso, _Bella córrete, oh dios… estoy… a punto_

Llevé mi mano a mi clítoris y comencé a frotar… solo un poco… solo un poco más y ya.

_Oh dios… Bella, tócate así bebé, sí_ gimió antes de ahogar un grito gutural que se convirtió en un gruñido,

_Oh Edward!_ dije dificultosamente cuando mis paredes se cerraron en torno a él, mi orgasmo me golpeó tan bruscamente que pareció que hasta con los ojos cerrados pude ver las estrellas, me contraje y palpité mientras él pulsaba en mi interior… me sentí mojada, caliente y llena.

_Oh Bella… mi hermosa Bella_ susurró dejándose caer sobre mí… agotado y extasiado. ¿Cómo podía este hombre tener fuerzas después de una noche tan cargada de actividad sexual?... solo recordaba la ducha, la cama, el balcón… y tal vez la alfombre frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca. Solo rogaba que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra intensa actividad nocturna… una a la que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

Los minutos pasaron a medida que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron y nuestros corazones llevaron nuevamente su ritmo normal. Él se hizo a un lado saliendo de mí y el vacío extraño me sobresaltó, no sabía de repente cómo iba a hacer para sobrevivir sin él en mi interior cuando Benjamin regresara. No habíamos hablado de eso, pero estaba más que claro explícitamente que no sería lo mismo, que tendría que morderme los labios por el deseo de besarlo, que tendría que apretar mis manos en puños para evitar tocarlo… hablarle y hasta mirarlo de la manera en que estaba segura que lo miraba. ¿Cómo iba a hacer?... ¿cómo diablos iba a hacer si todo en él me llamaba?

Media hora después él ya había abandonado la cama donde varias veces nos habíamos entregado, su olor fue lo único que me conformó… lo único que obtendría de él cada noche, lo único que me quedaría a de más de su marca en mi cuerpo. Y no pude evitar sumergirme en un enorme pesar, ¿dónde me llevaría esto?... ¿por qué sentía que luego de cada noche en esta semana lo necesitaba más y más y cada vez más hasta llegar a pensar que era una ninfómana?... ¿Por qué me había vuelto tan adicta a él?...

Me levanté con mi cuerpo ligeramente adolorido pero satisfecho sabiendo que pronto se nos terminaría nuestro tiempo solos, me dirigí al tocador y preparé la ducha con un nudo en la garganta… ¿qué diablos me pasaba?, yo era consciente de lo que sucedería. Y como cada mañana me estremecía cuando mojé mi cuerpo con el agua caliente y limpia, esa que borraba todas sus huellas de mi cuerpo… pero que extrañamente habían quedad impresas en mi interior.

Me vestí rápidamente con un vestido azul marino de verano largo hasta las rodillas y sin mangas, me calcé unas sandalias livianas y dejé mi cabello suelto, los días estivales aún perduraban en Seattle y tenía que aprovecharlos al máximo, luego de nuestra escapada a su playa habíamos concurrido dos veces más… y siempre tenía la esperanza de que volviéramos antes de que nuestro tiempo de acabe, ese lugar se había convertido en nuestro lugar privado… en nuestro momento en el tiempo… no había nada para mí más importante que resguardar ese lugar solo para nosotros, él lo había compartido conmigo y yo no podía ser más feliz por reservarlo como único en el mundo.

_¿Señora Isabella?_ la voz de Loise me sacó de mis pensamientos a medida que iba bajando las escaleras. Ella me esperaba con el teléfono en la mano y su rostro impasible, _Tiene una llamada del Señor Benjamin_

Oh no…

Asentí sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabras y caí en la cuenta de que luego de cinco días esa era la primera vez que él me llamaba, su asistente había sido la encargada de verificar que yo no necesitaba nada, pero que él me llamara solo significaba una cosa,

_¿Benjamin?_ contesté cuando llegué al último escalón y Loise me entregó el teléfono.

_Isabella, ¿cómo estás?_ su voz parecía cansada… a penas si era un murmullo del otro lado de la línea,

_B-bien… ¿necesitabas algo?_ vacilé al hablar, no era común una llamada telefónica de él y me sentía ligeramente incomoda hablado con mi marido, ¿por qué de repente actuaba tan contrario a lo usual?

_Solo llamaba para pedirte que recibas hoy a Taylor y Maria, llegaran por la tarde con unos papeles que necesito que firmes, son cosas de la empresa y al no estar yo… tú tienes que firmar_

_¿Por qué?_ inquirí rápidamente, esto se había convertido en el mundo del revés… ¿ahora era yo su apoderada para firmar papeles en su ausencia cuando nunca lo había hecho?

_Isabella, por favor hazlo… son papeles importantes que necesito que firmes, yo llegaré pronto y podremos discutir todo lo que tú quieras, por ahora solo necesito eso de ti… ¿puedes hacerlo?_ la línea quedó en silencio por un momento, hubiese pensado realmente que mi marido había cortado la llamada pero su respiración estaba ahí… aun esperando mi respuesta,

_No… realmente no sé qué pasa contigo Benjamin, pero si… firmaré esos papeles si es lo que necesitas de mí, solo… espero que me expliques por qué debo hacerlo y de qué se trata_ exigí reticente,

_Taylor te dará una breve explicación, no te preocupes Isabella… tendrás que aprender a asumir tu papel como mi esposa, tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto…_ dejó de hablar al tomar una respiración profunda y fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando? _solo… solo espérame pronto ¿si?..._

_Si…_ exclamé ausente,

_Adiós Isabella_

Para cuando dije "adiós", él ya había cortado. Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo poco que conocía a mi marido, había estado casada ya cuatro años y no tenía idea de lo que sucedía en su cabeza, siempre lo había visto como un hombre frío y calculador abocado a sus negocios, pero ahora… es momentos como ese era cuando me daba cuenta de que en realidad no lo conocía ni un ápice.

Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa de la sala y dejé mis pensamientos de lado, miré la hora y me di cuenta de que ya era tarde para tomar el desayuno, así que me dirigí a la cocina para ver si mi hombre de ojos verdes estaba allí. Necesitaba verlo… necesitaba estar con él, si era verdad que pronto Benjamin volvería, quería saciarme de Edward para luego caer en mi infierno nuevamente y actuar como la vacía y fría esposa de Benjamin Plath…

No sería fácil… pero tendría que hacerlo…

A medida que me iba aproximando a las cocinas un delicioso olor me embargó, Claire estaba haciendo sus delicias. Me aproximé a la puerta vacilante, no escuchaba la voz de Edward cerca así que supuse que no andaría por allí. Al entrar en la amplia cocina solo vi a Claire de espalda picando con el cuchillo algo sobre la mesa, sonaba una música ambiental agradable y dudé en entrar, mi cocinera tarareaba ausentemente ignorando mi presencia. Vi que volcaba lo que había estado picando en un recipiente de bronce sobre el fuego y luego revolvía suavemente su contenido… carraspeé ligeramente,

_Señora Isabella…_ murmuró Claire al darse vuelta hacia mí, sus ojos abiertos de par en par me miraban expectantes y sonreí… ella me devolvió la sonrisa vacilante, no la culpaba… siempre me había mostrado neutra con mis empleados… hasta que llegó el que había roto todas mis barreras.

_Claire… solo vine a ver si Edward estaba aquí_ dije suavemente tratando de mantener mi sonrisa, sus cejas se alzaron al comprender,

_No Señora, Edward está en la caseta de vigilancia ¿necesita que lo llame?_ se limpió las manos en el paño que traía colgando en su delantal y negué con la cabeza,

_No… déjalo, está haciendo su trabajo, era… solo… para decirle que lo necesito luego del almuerzo_ mentí, ella asintió y volteó a revolver su preparación una vez más _¿qué estás haciendo?_

Mis pies comenzaron a moverse hacia Claire que había volteado nuevamente a mirarme con expectación,

_Humm… creí que hoy le gustaría probar el Ratatouille Señora_

Asentí quedadamente y me asomé para mirar el cuenco de bronce sobre el fuego, me crucé de brazos estúpidamente como si el fuego de las hornallas pudiera hacerme daño y fruncí el ceño,

_Hum… ¿cómo se hace?_ murmuré analizando con mis ojos los productos de Claire tenía sobre la mesada de mármol, ella no me respondió… cuando la miré ella me devolvió la mirada como si tuviera algo atascado en la garganta, _¿Qué?_ le pedí,

_N-nada señora… es solo… solo que nunca había estado interesada en aprender Señora_ dijo incrédula, ¿nunca había estado interesada a aprender?. Dudé que alguna vez luego de casarme con benjamín hubiera estado interesada en algo…

_Bueno, sinceramente tú cocinas muy bien… y yo… quiero aprender_ dije simplemente, ella sonrió cordialmente y asintió, caminó hasta una de las cajoneras de la cocina y me alcanzó una cofia y un delantal al tono, me los puse con su ayuda y nos enfrascamos en lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Podía estar orgullosa de mí misma, esa era la primera vez que me haría el almuerzo y no podía ser más feliz, precisamente un Ratatouille!, mi plato favorito. No me tomé la molestia de almorzar sola en la mesa grande del comedor, simplemente me serví un plato y uno a Claire y comimos juntas en la confortante cocina de la casa,

_Señora… le quedó exquisito_ señaló Claire tomando un sorbo de agua luego de terminar su porción,

_Gracias Claire, aunque admite que sin tu ayuda no hubiese sido capaz_ ella rió y asintió tímidamente, reímos juntas y luego la quise ayudar a levantar los platos pero ella no me dejó, le pregunté por los demás y ella me hizo saber que la servidumbre almorzaba todos juntos en la cocina después de servirle a los señores …

Fruncí el ceño ante esta mención, ¿En qué mundo vivía yo que nunca me había dado cuenta de la gente a mi alrededor? ¿de sus comodidades? ¿de sus vidas?...

_Señora Isabella ¿apetece postre?_ Claire me sacó de mis cavilaciones, sonreí cuando ella me mostraba un cuenco de vidrio lleno de frutillas desde el frizzer, asentí y me paré para ayudarla, _hum ¿con crema o con chocolate?_

_Prefiero crema, gracias_

Ella me trajo el pote de crema y las frutillas y me dispuse a cortarlas en rodajas y dejarlas en dos copas, Claire batió la crema y con la ayuda de una cuchara la fui poniendo en las copas, Claire se dispuso a lavar la vajilla y yo a servir el postre.

_¿Qué haces preciosa?_ susurró esa voz que tanto había extrañado, sus manos rodearon mi cintura y en seguida me fijé en Claire, que estaba de espaldas abocada en su tarea. Volteé a ver al dueño de esa voz y sus ojos verdes me miraban incrédulamente, rodé los ojos y sonreí… tomé una frutilla con crema y la acerqué a sus labios, él la recibió gustoso con una sonrisa. Sus manos dejaron mi cintura casi al mismo tiempo que Sam entraba por la puerta de vidrio que daba al patio,

_Bien… los dejaré almorzar_ murmuré sacándome la cofia y el delantal, Edward se alejó de mi y caminé hasta la puerta de la cocina, Sam parecía extrañado y desconcertado por haberme encontrado allí

_¿Señora necesitará mis servicios más tarde?_ preguntó Edward sutilmente, las comisuras de sus labios escondían una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban mientras estaban fijos en los míos,

_Si Edward, tengo que hacer unas compras más tarde… gracias_ sonreí y salí de la cocina antes de ponerme en evidencia.

Siempre habría algo para comprar si el precio era estar con él…

Esa tarde Loise me comunicó la visita que Benjamin había previsto mientras terminaba de prepararme para salir con Edward al centro comercial, Rosalie me había llamado para encontrarnos allí ya que quería ver nueva ropa de cama para su nuevo lugar.

_Diles que bajo en seguida Loise, que pasen al estudio de Benjamin, voy para allá_ ordené a mi ama de llaves, ella asintió y dejó mi habitación. Terminé de colocarme el maquillaje, me coloqué un poco de mi perfume favorito y salí para encontrarme con esas personas, Taylos era un conocido de la familia, él era básicamente la mano derecha de mi esposo, pero a la otra mujer aún no la conocía.

El estudio de Benjamin estaba en la parte sur de la casa, así que me dirigí sin poder ver a Edward y advertirle que me esperase, aunque supuse que él los había visto entrar ya que es el encargado de mi seguridad. Cuando entré al estudio me sentí intimidada, una hermosa mujer morena de piernas largas y cabello castaño oscuro hasta la cintura esperaba por mí junto a Tayler, el abogado personal de mi marido.

_Señora Isabella, esperamos no haberla molestado_ el hombre de confianza de mi marido se levantó de su silla y me tomó la mano delicadamente,

_No es una molestia Tayler, solo una sorpresa_ aclaré correspondiendo el saludo, él sonrió amablemente antes de voltear a la mujer,

_Señora Isabella, ella es María, la asistente de Benjamin_ asentí con una sonrisa dirigida a la mujer _María ella es Isabella la esposa del Señor Plath_

_Señora, es un placer conocerla…_ dijo ella acercándose a besar mi mejilla, sonreí ante el gesto y les indiqué que se sentaran mientras yo tomaba el lugar de Benjamin.

_¿Qué los trae por aquí?... sinceramente estaba a punto de salir, pero si me explican brevemente…_

_Si Isabella, no habrá problemas con eso, Benjamin nos pidió que seamos breves_ murmuró Tayler mientras María abría un maletín, sacó unos papeles que puso sobre la mesa ordenadamente y una pluma que me entregó junto con los documentos, _solo necesitamos una firma Isabella_

_¿Qué es?... ¿no me explicarás?_ reí por lo incoherente de la situación ¿firmar sin leer nada? Ciertamente ese había sido mi antiguo yo, no quería cometer el mismo error,

_Léelo si quieres, son solo unas series de clausulas de la empresa, Benjamin te está pasando un poder para que utilices si es necesario. Eres su esposa, eso es usual en el consenso de un matrimonio…_

_Si, pero precisamente Benjamin nunca me hizo firmar nada de esto… ¿por qué ahora?_ pregunté incrédula, ellos se miraron entre si y supe que algo ocultaban,

_No es un delito que Benjamin pretenda compartir sus bienes contigo,_ explicó Tayler _si no lo hizo desde un principio sus razones tendría, pero ahora eso es lo que él quiere. Su patrimonio entero es ahora también tuyo como su esposa que eres, él lo ha decidido así… esto anula también el contrato prenupcial que hicieron antes del matrimonio, ahora lo suyo es tuyo también no importa lo que suceda_

_Oh…_ exclamé sin poder creerlo ¿por qué querría Benjamin que yo firmara unos papeles de esas características? _aun sigo sin comprender por qué…_

_Isabella… es solo una petición de Benjamin, él estará de vuelta en unos días y quiere que esto este hecho desde ahora, puedes hablarlo con él cuando regrese._

Asentí bajando la mirada a los documentos que estaban frente a mí y que ellos estaban esperando que pusiera mi firma, quería leerlo, solo echarle un vistazo rápido, pero el tiempo apremiaba y solo tenía unos minutos antes de que Rosalie comenzara a llamar despotricando, sin contar que ellos parecían estar apresurados para marcharse,

_¿Dónde firmo?_ pregunté comprobando las palabras que decía el documento "_Poder absoluto y anulación de acuerdo prenupcial"_

Taylor me indicó dónde firmar y lo hice, no sabía por qué… pero confiaba en que Benjamin no me dejara en la calle, si lo hubiese querido hacer lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, nuestro matrimonio había ido en picada pero de alguna manera él se mostraba condescendiente conmigo en el último tiempo.

Tayler y María se despidieron momentos después y pude buscar a Edward para marcharnos al Centro comercial, él estaba esperándome en la sala pacientemente, tomé el abrigo que me ofrecía Loise y salimos hacia el Mercedes que ya estaba en marcha, su mano siempre sosteniendo mi cintura.

Subí en la parte trasera y él al volante y salimos de allí.

Mientras él manejaba yo hacía lo que usualmente me había acostumbrado a hacer, pasar mi brazo bajo el suyo y poner mi mano en su corazón, en ocasiones él la tomaba y la besaba y en otras le dejaba allí y ponía la de él si no la estaba utilizando para manejar, ahora él la había sostenido con su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos… como si fuéramos una pareja de novios.

_¿Qué sucederá cuando regrese?_ pregunté con un súbito temor, habíamos evitado hablar de eso a pesar de saber que en presencia de Benjamin en la casa no íbamos a poder vernos tanto,

_No lo sé…_ murmuró ausente, su mano se apretó a la mía y suspiré recostando mi cabeza en el costado del asiento de él,

_No quiero que se termine_ susurré apretando mi mano sobre su corazón, un estremecimiento me sobresaltó y apreté los ojos, ¿por qué picaban?... ¿por qué parecía que mi mundo entero podía llegar a terminarse si lo que teníamos entre nosotros se terminaba?... no, no podía dejar que eso sucediera, yo lo quería… para mí, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba cada vez más y más… no podía dejar que la presencia de Benjamin lo alejase, pero… ¿qué sentía Edward? ¿Él también deseaba que no se terminase?

Un suspiro largo y suave salió de entre sus labios mientras mi mano notaba su movimiento, su corazón parecía algo acelerado y acaricié con mis dedos esa zona,

_No… yo tampoco quiero que se termine, pero no puedo perder el trabajo Bella._ dijo en tono de disculpa, _quiero estar contigo, pero Bella… si tu marido nos descubre yo perdería el trabajo y…_

_Lo sé…_ murmuré besando su hombro sobre su traje y me separé recostándome sobre el asiento

_No, escúchame…_

_Lo sé Edward, no podemos arriesgarnos, no hay sentido en hacerlo, soy una estúpida al pretender continuar con esto cuando puedo poner en riesgo tu trabajo_ sin pensarlo y sin quererlo me sentí herida, pensé que él podía llegar a arriesgarse por mí, pero estaba equivocada, él no quería arriesgar su trabajo.

_Bella… si supieras, si tan solo tuvieras una idea de lo mucho que necesito mantener este trabajo_ su voz concordaba con su mirada de pánico que me daba el espejo retrovisor. No le respondí, a pesar de que deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos que quería seguir viéndolo, que dolía saber que lo nuestro no iba a poder seguir siendo… tal vez Benjamin ahora no fuera tan reticente en darme el divorcio, después de todo él me había dado un poder… y había anulado el contrato premarital ¿eso no tenía ningún valor?... De repente supe que yo si renunciaría a todo por estar con él… ¿pero él no?.

No quería admitirlo, no debía hacerlo… pero tal vez, solo tal vez me estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen.

Mantuve el silencio hasta que llegamos al Centro comercial, era un silencio incomodo en el que tuve que soportar sus miradas por el espejo, vacilantes y cautas. Al llegar abrí la puerta del auto por mí misma, sin esperarlo… y caminé presurosa hasta la entrada. Casi choqué con un hombre que iba saliendo si no fuera porque él tomó mi brazo y tiró de mí hacia su pecho,

_Isabella… por favor no te enojes_ susurró en mi oído, su agarre se aflojó cuando esperé que salieran algunas personas y luego avancé sin que él me soltara el brazo, _no quiero perderte bebé… me moriría_

_Isabella al fin!_ la voz de rose nos alertó y él soltó mi brazo colocándose detrás de mí, Rosalie estaba en la entrada mirándonos expectantes con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. _Encontré algunos artículos que quiero que veas Isa, ¿vienes?_

_Si Rose_ musité antes de caminar hacia ella con la mano de Edward en mi espalda baja, no iba a protestar pero la estilla ya había sido clavada…

Caminamos hasta el negocio en cuestión y solo me limité a soportar a la parlanchina de mi amiga, en ocasiones sentía la mano de Edward en mi espalda marcando círculos con su pulgar a medida que caminábamos o cuando estábamos viendo algo que a Rose le interesaba. Lo sentía allí, detrás de mí… mi custodio fiel y leal, sentía hasta su respiración rozar la piel de mi cuello cuando se acercaba tal vez intencionalmente a mí, en ocasiones sentía su mano tomar su cintura posesivamente cuando los anfitriones de algún negocio nos atendía… y no podía evitar mirarlo y notar su mirada triste y cargada de suplica… parecía querer decir tanto con esa sola mirada que mi piel se estremecía y calaba hasta mis huesos.

Dios…

Solo pude notar que no podía perder un minuto más sin él… solo lo quería a él.

Y caí en la cuenta de que amaba a este hombre, lo amaba más a que a mi vida misma… y yo si estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo, no importaba acuerdo prenupcial, no importaba un comino el dinero… yo solo lo quería a él, aunque no fuera posible.

* * *

Capi nuevo y seguidito! no se pueden quejar, si me dejan muuuuchos reviews actualizaré más pronto de lo que esperan, gracias!


	16. Incertidumbre

Summary: Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?.

* * *

**Incertidumbre**

**

* * *

**

Podía sentir el mundo caer en sobre mis espaldas a medida que me movía detrás de ella, ella cambiaba tan fácilmente de actitud, como si de caretas se trataran. Ella podía ser amorosa y ansiosa como una niña a punto de recibir un helado de chocolate y al siguiente minuto ella parecía tan soberbia y segura de si misma, encerrada en ese caparazón cuando sentía que podía salir lastimada. Ahora ella me ignoraba completamente luego de haber pasado la semana más gloriosa de mi vida… y estaba tan jodidamente asustado, porque con todo y lo que ella era, yo sabía que me estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso aquí… yo la deseaba tanto que ya no había manera alguna de estar lejos de ella… y no podía sentir eso. No debía…

Habían tantas malditas razones!... por dios… ella era mi jefa, la esposa de un multimillonario que con solo chasquear los dedos podía hacer desaparecer mi carrera entera si nos descubría… un hombre con tanto poder que podía pisarme como un bicho desagradable bajo su zapato y diablos, yo realmente necesitaba este trabajo.

Esme lo necesitaba, mi padre y mi hermana… prácticamente mi salario era el único ingreso en casa desde que comencé a trabajar para Isabella, los gastos que había conllevado la enfermedad de mi madre había arrasado con los ahorros familiares y prácticamente el salario entero de Carlisle por cada mes. Y no teníamos un maldito puto centavo para afrontar la cirugía que Esme necesitaba…

No… definitivamente no deseaba perder este trabajo. Sin embargo, ante lo crudo de la situación, hace días que había admitido dejar mi orgullo atrás y bajar la cabeza, solo esperaba que Benjamin Plath llegara a casa para pedirle, como un maldito indigente, un préstamo para afrontar los pagos de la cirugía… no había otra cosa que podía hacer y esto realmente se estaba tornando desesperado aquí.

Y luego Isabella decide ignorarme… ¿cómo carajo hago para afrontar todo eso sin ella?. Si aún sin saberlo ella era la que por las noches juntaba los pedazos rotos de un hombre devastado… dios… no podía sentir esto… no debía. Había sido todo tan maravilloso esta semana a pesar de todo que no quería renunciar a so aún, pero mantenía en mi cabeza que mi única prioridad por ahora era solo Esme, mi madre lo necesitaba… si ella... no, si a ella le sucedía algo, no me lo iba a perdonar nunca, mi padre y Alice la necesitaban… no podía dejar de luchar por ella por el hermoso y dulce sexo con una mujer.

_Edward…_ la voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos, alcé mi cabeza solo para darme cuenta de que, tanto ella y su amiga Rosalie, se habían detenido en la puerta de un local en el centro comercial _Rose y yo entraremos aquí… puedes quedarte afuera, no creo que sea muy cómodo para ti estar aquí adentro_ dijo señalando un cartel en la entrada, oí la pequeña risita de Rosalie mientras Bella también sonría socarronamente.

_¿Victoria Secrets?... no, ni porque me pague, no podía luchar con una fuerte erección justo ahí dentro mientras la veía comprar su ropa interior._

Ella debió haber notado mi mueca de pánico porque alzó las cejas como diciendo "_lo sabía_" y dio media vuelta para perderse dentro del local con Rosalie riendo detrás.

Tiré mi mano para revolver mi cabello y aflojé un poco la corbata, miré a mí alrededor y solo había gente allí, caminando con bolsas en las manos, algunas mujeres con sus niños y parejas abrazadas. Y yo… solo en mitad de esa multitud esperando por la mujer que me había vuelto loco en los últimos días.

Sacudí la cabeza incrédulamente, no podía dar crédito a lo que había sucedido en la última semana. Literalmente sobreviví todos estos días enterrado en Bella y aún necesitaba más… ¿Cuándo me había convertido en un precoz adolescente caliente?. Me encantaba hacerle el amor… no había otra palabra para decir, no había otra forma. Ella era la lujuria en persona y nunca… jamás había probado algo tan intenso como Isabella, ni siquiera en Londres donde todo es más liberal… no, no había comparación alguna. Ella era tan mujer, tan seductora cuando se retorcía en mi contra con su rostro desfigurado de placer, ella podía ser tan desinhibida en la cama y yo me había convertido en lo mismo, ella podía moler sus caderas contra las mías de una manera que podía llegar a volver loco a cualquier hombre, su espalda arqueada… su sabor… dios…

_No puedes ponerte duro Edward, no ahora… no aquí._

_¿Edward?..._ murmuró alguien a mis espaldas _¿Edward Cullen?..._ al voltear sobre mis talones un hombre fornido y con una sonrisa amable venía hacia mí con su mano extendida. Lo reconocí de inmediato…

_Emmett…_ extendí mi mano y tomé la suya en un fuerte saludo, _que agradable verte nuevamente_ murmuré recordando la última vez que lo había visto. La vez aquella que había ido a su oficina a agradecerle la posibilidad que me había dado para ingresar al FBI, luego de obtener el trabajo con Isabella.

_Es agradable para mí también, nunca más fuiste a la oficina para tomar el cargo que quedó pendiente para tí así que supongo que te va bien en tu trabajo ¿no?_

Asentí con una mueca de orgullo… si supiera lo bien que me iba, nunca lo cambiaría por el FBI.

_Si, precisamente estoy aquí con ella…_ dije señalando vagamente el lugar por donde Bella andaba _ él alzó las cejas divertido cuando vio el anuncio de Victoria Secrets,

_Wooa hombre, gajes de oficio supongo… ¿sabes? En la oficina no tendrías que soportar andar prendado con una mujer llevando sus bolsas después como el chico de los mandados o andar abriéndole la puerta del auto. En la oficina las chicas son tan rudas como nosotros…_ dijo haciendo relucir su orgullo como agente.

_Oh ¿te gustan las chicas rudas?_ pregunté divertido, él se encogió de hombros y guiñó un ojo

_Gajes del oficio supongo…_ volvió a repetir. Con un movimiento de ojos situó su mirada detrás de mí y dejó de sonreír, su mandíbula cayó ligeramente. Al voltear a ver lo que había llamado su atención vi a Bella llegar con varias bolsas en la mano y Rosalie siguiéndola detrás con su mirada fija a mi lado.

_¿Necesita ayuda con eso Isabella?_ pregunté de inmediato, ella sonrió con una sonrisa de lado y negó lentamente. ¿A caso no quería que viera lo que traía en las bolsas?... su mirada astuta me dijo que era exactamente eso.

Oí un carraspeo a mi lado y caí en la cuenta de la presencia de Emmett, los cuatro nos mirábamos como esperando que sucediera algo…

_Oh… perdón. Isabella, él es Emmett Mc Carty, es… el jefe del FBI_ miré a Emmett y parecía complacido que lo haya presentado así _Emmett, ellas son Isabella Plath y Rosalie…_ fruncí el ceño al no saber el apellido, ella ignoró mi precaria presentación y levantó la mano a modo de saludo,

_Halle… Rosalie Halle_ Emmett tomó su mano y sonrió encantado al igual que ella.

_Mucho gusto señorita Hale… señorita Isabella_ asistió con la cabeza hacia Bella y ella sonrió atenta.

_Tengo que pasar a un local más y luego podemos ir a casa_ susurró Bella a mi lado, asentí y ella volteó hacia Rosalie, _Rose… ¿me acompañas a ver los vestidos de noche a Valentino?_ su amiga asintió sin dejar de mirar a Emmett e Isabella me miró alzando las cejas mientras comenzaba a caminar a mi lado,

_Creo que se gustan_ susurré cerca del oído de Bella, ella sonrió alzando una ceja incrédula.

_A Rose le gustan los hombres rudos_ dijo ella suavemente, echando una mirada hacia atrás,

_Entonces serán tal para cual_ miré sobre mi hombro y Emmett y Rosalie venían detrás nuestro hablando cómodamente.

Más tarde pasamos a un local de vestidos de noche, era un lugar grande y elegante donde una dependienta joven y rubia vino a atendernos en cuanto nos vio entrar, Rosalie y Emmett habían quedado fuera de la tienda porque Rosalie quería descansar en el patio de comidas cercano al lugar mientras Bella miraba los vestidos.

_Bienvenidos a Valentino´s, mi nombre es Lauren ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?_ la mujer rubia nos miraba tanto a Isabella como a mí con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa mecánica en la cara, Bella le indicó que deseaba ver y en seguida ella nos guió por el lugar. Me arrepentí no haberme quedado con Emmett afuera pero no quería ser el tercero sobrante, a demás Isabella me había pedido que la acompañase para tener en cuenta una visión masculina a la hora de elegir su vestido. Mmmm… no sabía yo qué podía llegar a saber de moda y vestidos pero si ella me lo pedía iría ciegamente a hacerlo.

La dependienta le mostró varios modelos mientras lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia mí, me sentía realmente medio incomodo allí mientras ella me miraba descaradamente e Isabella estaba entretenida observando los vestidos. La mujer rubia coqueteaba enroscando su cabello en la punta de su dedo, mordiendo su labio y hasta pasando su dedo índice lentamente por su escote hasta donde su camisa estaba abierta.

_Me probaré estos_ dijo Isabella a mi lado levantando la mirada hacia la mujer rubia, ella rápidamente cambió la mirada hacia Bella y Bella me miró a mí con el ceño fruncido, retuve su mirada por unos segundos y alcé los hombros levemente bajando la mirada.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia los vestidores cuando la dependienta tomó los modelos y nos guió por el local, llegamos a un corredor luminoso donde habían varias puertas y la mujer nos llevó a uno, abrió la puerta y entró dejando los vestidos en un pequeño sofá,

_Isabella yo te esperaré aquí afuera_ dije algo incomodo, por supuesto que mi mente estaba quemada de imágenes de ella desnuda pero esto era diferente, ella necesitaba comodidad. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero la dependienta la interrumpió,

_El señor puede esperar en nuestro hall, si gusta. Le podemos ofrecer un café si él desea… o cualquier otra cosa_ la mujer hablaba como si yo no estuviera allí pero su mirada estaba fija en mí y sonrió sugestivamente cuando dijo las últimas palabras. Me sorprendí cuando en un movimiento repentino Bella tomó mi mano y tiró de mí hacia el cuarto,

_Mi novio viene conmigo, gracias... necesito su opinión._ dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros, el golpe sordo de la puerta resonó dentro del cuarto y ella bufó antes de caminar hacia el pequeño sofá. La miré atónito por un momento mientras ella tiraba su bolso con fuerza sobre el sofá, ¿ella estaba celosa?... hubiera podido sonreír ante esa idea pero ¿celosa por esa rubia que no le llegaba ni a los talones?... que poca perspectiva de su propia belleza que tenía.

El cuarto estaba forrado en espejos, excepto por una de las paredes donde había una amplia ventana que dejaba entrar la luz natural, en el centro había un pequeño sofá y en uno de los extremos un biombo que parecía antiguo. Me aproximé a la ventana y miré hacia afuera, desde esa altura se veía parte de la ciudad… aunque no de tanta altura. Volteé a ver a Bella cuando comencé a oír que murmuraba improperios y una sarta de incoherencias como "_le pagan para que atiendan las personas_"… "_solo se ponen a coquetear"… "hablaré con el dueño del local"… "sinvergüenza"_

A medida que ella hablaba entre dientes iba sacándose la ropa, desabrochó frente al espejo su vestido rápidamente, botón por botón mientras su piel pálida y tersa quedaba al descubierto. Cuando el vestido estaba desabrochado en la parte delantera, con sus pulgares enganchados en la tela los arrastró por sus caderas y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Jadeé cuando eso sucedió. ¿Qué quería hacerme? ¿Quería matarme?...

Su pequeño y delgado cuerpo era tan endemoniadamente sexy que tragué en seco al mirarlo, ella levaba puesto un conjunto de lencería de encaje color marfil, sus pequeñas bragas no eran más que dos triángulos unidos por dos delgadas tiras, su sujetador de encaje hacía resaltar su pecho y su transparencia dejaba ver esos hermosos y rosados pezones a través de la tela y para dejarme aturdido por completo, sus largas piernas vestían un par de medias de un blanco transparente que se ajustaban hasta el muslo. Ella se miró en el espejo y se inclinó a ajustar sus medias a sus muslos… ahogué un gemido.

Sus ojos se trabaron a los míos y la vi sonreír maliciosamente antes de llevar sus manos a su espalda y desabrochar su sujetador, lo deslizó por sus brazos y lo dejó caer al suelo, tragué saliva al ver sus cimas erectas, ella dio media vuelta y tomó uno de los vestidos del sofá, lo sacó de su percha y volteó al espejo para colocárselo.

Sentí envidia de la suave tela que acariciaba su piel a medida que ella lo deslizó por su cuerpo, la tela volátil parecía como raso, era de un azul brillante y largo hasta sus pies, su espalda era descubierta y podía jurar que se podía ver el inicio de sus nalgas… me moví incomodo al notar mi entrepierna dura, dios… esta mujer podía matarme…

Se miró al espejo en todos los ángulos, su escote delantero no era menor que el de la espalda, podía ver el nacimiento de sus senos. Ella tocó su cintura y su vientre plano y tazó sus pechos con ambas manos acomodando el vestido,

_¿Cómo me veo?_ murmuró mirándome a través del espejo. Mis pies se movieron solos y caminé lentamente hasta quedar detrás de ella, la pude ver estremecerse…

_Oh dios… si bebé… no puedo mantener las manos alejadas de tí_

Mi dedo índice recorrió su columna vertebral desde su coxis hasta su nuca, lentamente… suavemente… a medida que avanzaba ella arqueaba su espalda y mi erección palpitaba en mis pantalones,

_Hermosa… simplemente eres… la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida_ susurré antes de inclinar mi cabeza y dejar un beso en su hombro desnudo, solo vestido por una fina tira de raso que sujetaba el vestido a sus hombros _sensual…_ besé nuevamente, solo que esta vez más cerca de su espalda _ erótica…_ besé la piel de su nuca, ella soltó un jadeo _ me vuelves loco…_ pasé la punta de mi lengua por la piel de su cuello, tomé sus caderas con ambas manos y la empujé hacia mí, mi erección chocó contra su delicioso trasero _eso es lo que me haces bebé…_

_Edward…_ susurró jadeante, mis manos recorrieron su cadera por delante hasta cubrir su vientre y la oprimí contra mí moliendo mis caderas en ella, enterré mi rostro en su cuello y besé su piel, saboreé, lamí… chupé todo lo que mi boca podía tocar. _Oh Edward por favor…_ susurró rápidamente,

Enganché mis dedos en sus tiras de los hombros y los bajé, el vestido cayó por su cuerpo hasta sus pies y no pude soportar más, la tomé de la cintura la volteé y hundí mi lengua en su boca caliente, ella agarró mi cabello con ambas manos y las mías recorrían su piel de su espalda, su cintura, su maldito y delicioso culo,

_Oh dios Bella… me estoy volviendo loco aquí bebé…_ murmuré entre besos, ella puso sus manos en mi pecho y me empujó hasta la pared de la ventana, besó mi cuello mientras sus manos soltaban la hebilla del cinturón, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la hice mirarme, sus ojos brillaban de lujuria, pasión… muchas cosas más que nublaban su marrón chocolate. La cerqué a mis labios y la besé como si se me fuera la vida en ello, mi lengua acarició la suya suavemente mientras mis manos bajaron hasta sus pechos y los amasé con mis manos, recorriendo sus pezones con mi pulgar. Ella terminó de desabrochar mi pantalón y sentí que adentraba su mano hasta tomar mi erección, la sacó y rompió el beso alejándose de mí, miró hacia abajo y masajeó mi miembro con movimientos suaves,

_Es tuyo bebé… de nadie más, solo tuyo…_

No di crédito a mis ojos cuando ella cayó sobre sus rodillas delante de mí y engulló mi erección con su boca. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás,

_Oh Bella… eso es…_ tragué saliva y volví a mirarla, mi pene entraba y salía de su caliente boca y gruñí al ver esa imagen tan erótica, su cabello caía en sus hombros y sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, su lengua recorrió la punta y su pequeña mano se cerraba alrededor de la base masajeando suavemente. Ella cerró los ojos momentáneamente mientras engullía una vez más y otra vez, un gemido resonó en su garganta y vibró en mi erección _Oh! Mierda Bella!_ gemí tirando mi cabeza contra la pared, la sensación era… fuera de este mundo. La sentí bombear más rápido al tiempo que ella igual gemía, apreté la mandíbula y la miré nuevamente y gemí al verla con su mano libre debajo de sus bragas, sus dedos perdidos entre sus pliegues… _Oh bebé… eso lo debo hacer yo_

La tomé de sus mejillas y la obligué a levantarse mientras mi boca chocaba con la suya, mi sabor en ella era agridulce pero delicioso… rompí el beso y fui yo ahora el que la empujó contra la pared, tomé su mano de entre sus bragas y llevé su dedo a mi boca, cerré los ojos cuando su dulce ambrosía tocó mi lengua y lamí sus dedos, abrí los ojos y su mirada fue suficiente para sacar sus dedos de mi boca y besarla nuevamente mostrándole el sabor de ambos en nuestras bocas.

_Siente bebé… así sabemos juntos… simplemente perfecto._

El beso se volvió frenético, sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello y las mías rebuscaron las tiras de sus bragas, tiré de ellas cuando las encontré y cayeron al suelo como el resto de su ropa. Ella alzó una pierna hasta mi cintura dejándome paso para enterrarme en ella y lo hice de un solo golpe… sin contemplaciones,

_Ah! Edward…_ gimió arqueándose contra la pared, una de mis manos sostuvo su trasero mientras que la otra sostuvo su pierna en mi cintura… y me hundí nuevamente en ella con mayor fuerza, _Ah dios…_ nuevamente arremetí contra ella, su núcleo caliente e hinchado se oprimía a mi alrededor y se sentía… oh sí, exquisito.

_Bella… dios… eres maravillosa_ gemí en su cuello mientras mi miembro duro entraba y salía de su cavidad caliente y mojada… cada vez más rápido.

_Dime que soy la única… dime que eres mío. Seré tuya siempre si me lo prometes_ murmuró jalando mi cabello para mirarla, recosté mi frente en la suya y la miré abrumado,

_Bebé… soy tuyo hasta el día en que decidas hacer amasijos con mi cuerpo y mi corazón y tirarlos a un río…_

_Soy tuyo…_ dije simplemente, mis movimientos se comenzaron a tornar frenéticos, salvajes… y cerré los ojos escuchando solo el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando,

_No… no cierres los ojos_ pidió posando la palma de su mano en mi mejilla, los abrí y la intensidad de su mirada me hizo bajar un poco lo frenético de mis movimientos, había algo más allí… habían lágrimas en sus ojos _cómo quisiera ser la única mujer en tu vida…_ susurró con voz temblorosa _pero no puedo exigirte algo que yo no puedo darte…_

_¿Qué?..._

_Bella tu eres la única…_ dije con sinceridad, no podía concebir besar a otra mujer, hacerle el amor como lo hacía con ella, no podía concebir otros ojos, otra voz, otro olor en mi cuerpo… no podía aceptar la idea de no estar con ella. Sea como sea quería estar con ella… y con nadie más.

Ella negó con la cabeza y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla… y me detuve, pero en seguida solo vi pánico en su mirada,

_No!... sigue por favor, por favor… no te detengas_ gimió azotando sus caderas contra mí, volví a moverme llevado por la intensidad del momento pero al mismo tiempo preocupado por ella. _Es solo… que te… deseo tanto, que me asusta_

_Yo también te deseo bebé_ susurré sobre su boca antes de fundirnos en un beso furioso, gimió en mi boca cuando mi lengua luchó contra su lengua. Mis caderas comenzaron a arremeter contra ella de manera posesa, mi pene vibró y se hinchó al sentir cercana su liberación _Oh bebé… vente conmigo Bella_ supliqué sintiendo más cerca el momento.

Ella sostuvo mi rostro con ambas manos en mis mejillas, mientras su boca emitía gemidos y sus ojos se fundían en los míos, brillaban… como nunca los había visto brillar, mordió su labio como si estuviera reprimiendo decir algo.

_Ahgg Bella…_ gemí saliendo y entrando duramente en ella, ella abrió los ojos grandes y apretó su mano en mi cabello, sentí cómo sus paredes se estrechaban exprimiendo todo de mí y con un gruñido grueso me liberé a chorros en su interior y ella gritó mi nombre escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Palpité dentro de ella y sentí sus pequeñas contracciones en mi miembro, gemidos entrecortados salían de sus labios a medida que iba bajando de su orgasmo mientras yo trataba de controlar mi respiración. Reposé mi frente en un hombro y recosté de lado mi cabeza sobre él. Y nos ví en el espejo de enfrente… ella era tan endemoniadamente sexy.

Vestida solamente con sus medias y tacones altos, aferrada a mí como si fuera su roca en el mar… ella se veía como una diosa bajada del cielo y yo era el maldito afortunado que me la tiraba.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta nos hizo levantar nuestras cabezas, ella me miró asustada pero se calmó al momento,

_¿Señora? ¿Necesita algún otro modelo… o talle?_ dijo la voz de la dependienta algo vacilante, Bella frunció el ceño y susurró un "_perra_"…

_No gracias, en minutos saldré_ dijo hacia la puerta, oímos los pasos alejándose y me miró nuevamente. Aún estábamos unidos allí abajo, mis brazos sostenían su cintura y los de ella mi cuello, sus dedos acariciaban lánguidamente mi nuca.

_¿Por qué esas lágrimas?_ susurré mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla y arrastré el camino de su llanto, _pensé que te estaba haciendo daño_ ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, respiró profundo y mordió su labio… ¿nuevamente reprimía algo?

_Fue intenso… me sentí abrumada por todas las sensaciones_ dijo tragando rápido, _deberíamos irnos, tu amigo y Rose nos deben estar esperando_ asentí vacilante y me separé de ella, saqué mi miembro de su interior y lo guardé bajo mis pantalones. Ella se sostuvo un minuto en la pared y luego caminó a vestirse. Ahogué un suspiro al verla desnuda así, contorneándose al caminar…

Momentos después salimos de allí para reencontrarnos con nuestros amigos…

BPV:

_Dime qué otra cosa puedo hacer, para derrumbar esta pared,_

_Que no te deja verme cómo soy, que me prohíbe el paso hacia tu amor._

_Dime cómo hacer para lograr, el poderte enamorar…_

_Dame una pista o dirección… para conquistar tu corazón,_

_No puedo más._

_~‡~_

Sentía la humedad entre mis piernas, los restos de su liberación y sentí que mi pecho se oprimía con tan solo sentir eso. Estuve a… nada de decirle lo que siento, estuve solo a una palabra, que luchó en mis labios para salir. Pero inexplicablemente no pude, no cuando él había demostrado que no le importaba perder su trabajo con tal de amarnos libremente… no, él no me amaba.

Estábamos de vuelta a casa luego del centro comercial, Rosalie se había marchado en compañía de Emmett, al parecer la había invitado a tomar un café para terminar la tarde. Emmett parecía un hombre muy simpático y misteriosamente apropiado para Rose, lo cual me puso contenta, a ella parecía agradarle y quedó satisfecha cuando él se ofreció, al salir del centro comercial, a llevar sus bolsas hasta su auto. Edward reprimió una sonrisa por ese gesto que me pareció adorable, y Emmett rodó los ojos…

_¿Así que tu amigo trabaja en el FBI?_ pregunté mientras él manejaba a casa, me miró por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió,

_Si… en realidad, esta es la tercera vez que nos vemos, lo conocí cuando fui a dejar mi legajo a su oficina antes de entrar a trabajar para ti_ lo miré por un instante y algo se revolvió en mi estómago cuando pensé en la posibilidad de no haber conocido a Edward nunca, de una u otra manera le debo eso al ladrón que entró en el negocio de León.

_De todo lo malo saca algo bueno… podía decir que era cierto._

_Es decir que si Benjamin no te hubiese contratado ahora serías agente del FBI?_ pregunté vacilante, él me miró una vez más y asintió con el ceño fruncido, ¿él pensaba lo mismo que yo?

_Nos conocimos gracias a tu marido_ dijo como si hubiese sido una revelación,

_No técnicamente_ aclaré _nos conocimos gracias al ladrón_ él alzó una ceja y le sonreí…

_Si mi amor… definitivamente de algo malo siempre sale algo bueno._

Cuando estábamos acomodando las cosas en mi cuarto él pidió permiso para ir a casa de sus padres para cenar y dormir allí, asegurando volver al otro día temprano, dejé mi vestido azul en el vestidor y caminé hacia él para abrazarlo por la cintura, hundí mi cara en su pecho e inhalé su aroma masculino y a ropa limpia, amaba su olor… podía vivir con él durante su ausencia, pero no tan prolongada.

_¿No volverás por la noche?_ susurré dando pequeños besos castos en su pecho sobre la camisa,

_No creo, quiero pasar esta noche en familia si no te molesta_ murmuró en mi cabello _a demás ya tuviste tu ración de sexo de hoy…_ lo miré levantando la cabeza y una sonrisa torcida y sexy se extendió por sus labios…

_Por supuesto… solo era sexo para él…_

Sonreí tratando de parecer genuina y asentí, él me sostuvo de la cintura y acarició mi mejilla con sus nudillos, sentí un suave beso en mi frente y cerré los ojos… allí estaba, el dolor en mi corazón… esa pequeña punzada que sentía en mi pecho y que gritaba "_corre de allí Isabella!, ese hombre es la muerte para ti…" _pero como una buena masoquista me quedé en sus brazos, teníamos poco tiempo y a pesar de que él no le importaba aprovecharlo yo si lo haría.

_Te extrañaré…_ susurré nuevamente escondiendo mi cara en su pecho, abracé su cintura por debajo de su saco y suspiré profundo.

___¿Qué sucede Bella… ¿no quieres que valla?_ preguntó despacio repartiendo besos en el tope de mi cabeza,

_Si… solo, te extrañaré. Me acostumbré a pasar las noches contigo en mi cama_ admití, él se separó ligeramente y levantó mi mentón con su dedo,

_Mañana estaré aquí ¿si?... solo, descansa de mí esta noche, te extrañaré también, pero debo ir a casa… por favor_ me paré de puntillas cuando terminó de hablar y besé sus labios, cuando me quise separar de él sus manso viajaron a mi rostro y lo sostuvo para que el beso se profundizara. Me besó frenéticamente y mordió mi labio antes de separarnos buscando aire.

_Oh Bella…_ se alejó de mí y con una última mirada salió por la puerta de mi habitación.

El resto del día solo me limité a deambular por la casa, saqué ropa que ya no usaba de mi vestidor y lo puse en cajas que Loise me trajo para destinar a caridad, miré antiguas fotos de mis años en Europa pero dejé de verlas cuando las fotos solo eran de eventos donde aparecíamos Benjamin y yo como si fuéramos un matrimonio feliz, traté de organizar mi biblioteca de libros selectos pero me rendí cuando necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para llegar a los libros de los estantes superiores, me hice manicura y finalmente me escabullí a la cocina para cenar junto a Claire que había hecho otro de mis favoritos, pollo frito al estragón con papas pay.

A la noche luego de la cena estaba derrotada, me sentía cansada y con sueño y extrañaba terriblemente la presencia de una persona. Subí las escaleras luego de despedirme de Claire, Sam y Loise y me di un baño rápido antes de acostarme.

Mi sueño llegó a penas puse mi cabeza sobre la almohada, mis músculos tensos se relajaron y mi cuerpo cayó en la inconsciencia. A mitad de la noche… solo puedo decir que estaba aún la luna surcando el cielo, unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura y su aroma en particular fue lo que me sacó de mis sueños, sus labios besaron mi hombro desnudo y su cadera presionó mi trasero, pude sentir su fuerte erección presionando contra mí.

_Lo siento… no pude soportar y vine_ su suave voz me habló al oído y sonreí, ahora si… estaba un poco más tranquila,

_Yo también te extrañé…_ dije somnolienta y di media vuelta para abrazar su cintura y hundir mi rostro en su pecho, mi lugar favorito. Él me acercó más a su cuerpo y entrelazamos las piernas hasta que nuestros cuerpos casi fueron uno. Levanté la cabeza para darle un beso en sus labios y cuando lo hice noté una nota de alcohol en ellos… no era desagradable, pero me había sorprendido.

_Duerme bebé…_ dijo acariciando mi espalda con sus manos,

_Mhhmm_ musité cayendo otra vez en mis sueños, exhalé hondo su aroma varonil y me quedé dormida en sus brazos. No había nada comparado con dormir en los brazos de quién se ama, y dormir en los suyos era fuera de este mundo… no tenía palabras para ello, sabía que en sus brazos estaba segura y si él me lo permitía, en sus brazos podía ser feliz. Si él tan solo me amara… si tan solo pudiera sentir algo por mí…

Lo amaba…

Un ruido sordo me despertó a la mañana siguiente, me sobresalté cuando lo sentí… cuando abrí lo suficiente los ojos, Edward ya no estaba a mi lado. Rebusqué por la habitación y él estaba a un lado de la cama vistiéndose rápidamente,

_¿Qué sucede?_ pregunté tallándome los ojos, él me miró con pánico en los ojos y negó con la cabeza,

_Debo irme…_ susurró rápidamente mirando su reloj _solo unos minutos y estará aquí…_

_¿Quién? ¿qué horas es?_ miré hacia un lado y el reloj de mesa marcaba las seis y treinta de la mañana,

_Es…_

En ese momento unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me sobresaltaron, la manija se movió indicando que había alguien del otro lado tratando de entrar, miré a Edward que miraba la puerta con pánico y me sobresalté al oír la voz del otro lado,

_Isabella, soy Benjamin… ¿puedes abrir?_

Miré a Edward que palideció al instante y mi corazón retumbó en mis oídos.

* * *

**UUU... se terminó el paraiso, ¿que creen que pasará?... Reviews por favor, gracias y les advierto que esto se pone más picante todavía.**


	17. Vida por vida

Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?.

* * *

**Vida por vida**

* * *

Reaccioné cuando un segundo golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó, salté de la cama y fui hasta Edward que miraba la puerta con su rostro pálido como si en cualquier momento esperara ver a Benjamin entrando por allí,

_Edward_ susurré tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos, él despegó a regañadientes la mirada de la puerta y fijó sus ojos en los míos, _escúchame, ve al baño… solo será un momento_ él arrugó el entrecejo,

_Debo enfrentar esto_ susurró de vuelta _ no quiero esconderme, que haga lo que quiera…_

_No, no es así ve… no puedes perder este trabajo ¿recuerdas?_ esas palabras parecieron tomar algún valor en él y reaccionó, tomó la ropa que le faltaba de la silla y caminó cabizbajo hasta el baño. Tomé mi bata rápidamente mientras sentía otro golpecito en la puerta, me la coloqué y fui a abrir. Me di cuenta de que estaba cerrado con traba, algo que seguramente Edward se percató de hacer, pero que no era realmente necesario… si algo debía agradecerle a mi marido es que respetaba mi intimidad.

Al abrir la puerta Benjamin estaba en el corredor con su saco colgando en una mano y su corbata en la otra, pero no era mi marido el que me miraba allí. Abrí la boca al verlo y me contuve de llevar mi mano para taparla. El Benjamin que estaba en el corredor estaba más delgado de lo que se fue, su rostro cabizbajo y su cabello despeinado me señalaron su agotamiento, sus ojos cansados me miraban cautelosamente y la palidez que tenía nunca había sido habitual en él,

_Disculpa haberte molestado Isabella_ murmuró despacio _sé que es muy temprano para molestarte pero solo deseaba hacerte saber de mi llegada_ sus ojos se dispararon hacia dentro de mi habitación detrás de mi hombro, me sobresalté por un minuto pero luego sus ojos volvieron a los míos _ que descanses, mañana te veré…_ sin más dio media vuelta y caminó por el corredor hacia su habitación.

Cerré la puerta lentamente luego de que él se fue y me quedé allí, aún tomando la manilla con la mano y preguntándome ¿qué había pasado con él?, se veía cansado… agotado a más no poder y nunca lo había visto así. Benjamin era de esos hombres que se levantaba a las seis de la mañana para comenzar el día, y no paraba hasta la medianoche, pasaba horas y horas en la oficina y luego de eso no se detenía hasta cumplir con las reglas de etiqueta de la sociedad asistiendo a cenas y galas. Benjamin definitivamente no era ese hombre que apenas se podía sostener en el corredor.

Sentí unos brazos apoderarse de mi cintura y una respiración aliviada en mi espalda,

_Debo irme Bella… ¿me necesitarás hoy?_

Volteé para estar frente a él y lo abracé por la cintura recostando mi mejilla en su pecho, su corazón bajaba su frenesí de latidos luego de haberse calmado, _No, hoy estaré en casa… puedes ir con tu familia si quieres, anoche al final viniste y…_

_Realmente quería estar contigo, que eso te quede claro Bella, estar contigo no es un compromiso para mí…_ murmuró antes de besar mi cabello, sonreí con mi corazón latiendo a mil, si él supiera que estar con él era todo para mí,

_En serio ve… estaré practicando en mi estudio y tal vez luego acompañe a Claire en la cocina_ él suspiró profundamente y se separó de mí, tomó mi mentón y lo levantó hacia él y depositó un suave beso en mis labios,

_Nos vemos luego bebé…_ sonreí ante su nombre para mí y di un paso atrás para dejarlo pasar por la puerta, él se fue y yo me quedé mirando el corredor ensimismada.

"_Te amo_…" susurré a nadie…

Más tarde, ya vestida para iniciar mi día, bajé a desayunar junto a Claire, no estaba de humor para sentarme sola en la mesa del comedor nunca más, había descubierto lo que es comer en compañía y de que las palabras y la charla agradable puede estar en medio de una cena o un almuerzo, algo que nunca sucedía con Benjamin, así que no permitiría perder eso que había descubierto.

Claire preparó unos deliciosos panqueques con miel, algo que no me había dado el gusto de comer desde… no recuerdo cuando, pero que la antigua cocinera de la casa de mi padre seguramente hacía porque al probar un bocado, reminiscencias de mi infancia vinieron a mi mente. Saboreé el plato completo y ayudé a Loise que me miraba con aprensión, a elegir la vajilla para el desayuno de Benjamin,

_¿Qué sucede Loise?_ pregunté ya cuando me sentía incomoda con la mirada de mi ama de llaves, terminé de colocar los cubiertos de plata en su lugar y la miré,

_Nada señora, es solo que… usted no debería estar haciendo esto_ murmuró colocando bien derecho un cubierto que dejé unos segundos antes,

_¿Qué cosas?... ¿preparar la mesa para el desayuno?_ inquirí incomoda, es cierto que nunca había hecho nada de tareas del hogar, pero no siempre tendría por qué ser así… después de todo era la señora de la casa y era uno de mis privilegios _Loise, te recuerdo que soy la señora de la casa… puedo hacerlo si quiero_

_Si señora, por supuesto… pero el señor Plath no estará de acuerdo con su "_nueva_" manera de actuar..._ levanté mi mirada hacia ella cuando recalcó de manera peculiar la palabra "nueva" y la miré interrogante,

_¿Tienes algo que decir sobre mi "_nueva_" manera de actuar Loise?_ inquirí algo ya exasperada, ella me miró como si hubiese sido ofendida y bajó la cabeza,

_No señora, pero debería cuidar su nueva manera de actuar… o con alguna de sus nuevas "_costumbres_"… ahora que el Señor está en la casa, no sería apropiado que él supiera algunas cosas…_

Me quedé de piedra ante la mujer que me había servido durante años, cuando entré a esta casa Loise ya era parte de ella y siempre la vi fría y abocada a su trabajo, pero ahora que la miraba y que la escuchaba, no podía creer que esa fuera la Ama de llaves sumisa y abnegada que siempre había sido, por supuesto debía imaginarme su lealtad hacia su señor…

¿Acaso ella me estaba desafiando?... dios… ¿ella nos había visto?... ¿ella sabía?

_Loise, espero que después de tantos años no desconozcas tu lugar en esta casa. Soy la Señora aquí y no voy a permitir que …_

_¿Qué sucede aquí?_ la voz de Benjamín me sobresaltó, Loise bajó la cabeza como una verdadera sumisa y volteé a él,

_Nada, solo le estaba recordando su lugar en esta casa, no voy a tolerar que la servidumbre me falte el respeto ni nada parecido…_ dije decididamente, Benjamin alzó una ceja expectante. Seguramente sorprendido de ver mi actitud hacia Loise por primera vez después de tantos años.

_¿Qué sucedió Loise?..._ preguntó en tono demandante, la mujer lo miró con nerviosismo y luego me miró a mí, abrió la boca para hablar y rogué internamente que no dijera nada si había visto a Edward conmigo,

_N-nada Señor Benjamin, solo le decía a la señora Isabella que no debería preocuparse en realizar ciertas tareas del hogar, para eso estamos nosotras Señor_

_Oh gracias a dios…_

Benjamin arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Loise y luego a mí,

_No creo que sea tan malo que Isabella tome el mando de esta casa, después de todo es la dueña y señora. No quiero ver que contradigas a mi esposa nunca más Loise ¿entendiste?... lo vuelve a hacer y es mi esposa quien decide que hacer contigo._

Me quedé pasmada ante esa situación, al igual que Loise que miraba aturdida a su señor… ¿el mismo poniéndola en su lugar a causa de defenderme?... definitivamente increíble.

_Si Señor, discúlpeme Señora… no… fue mi intención_ murmuró ella antes de dar la media vuelta y salir disparada hacia las cocinas,

_¿Estas bien?_ preguntó Benjamin mientras yo veía el recodo por donde mi ama de llaves había desaparecido, volteé a verlo y asentí quedadamente,

_Si, pero no era necesario que la amenazaras de esa manera… yo no podría tomar represarías, es tu mujer de confianza después de todo…_ le indiqué. Benjamin me miró luego de sentarse frente a su puesto en la mesa y estiró su servilleta sobre su regazo esperando que trajeran el desayuno,

_Eres la mujer de esta casa, tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello Isabella, aunque no te guste_

_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora después de cuatro años?..._ demandé comenzando a exasperarme la situación _¿Y por qué mandaste a firmar esos papeles Benjamin?... ¿por qué así… tan de repente y sin explicación alguna?_

_¡Porque eres mi maldita esposa! ¡Cállate y limítate a firmar cuando te lo pido!_ gruñó golpeando con su puño cerrado sobre la mesa. Me sobresalté en un principio pero estaba tan jodidamente enojada que no me iba a ganar con un gruñido… no

_No te creo!_ repliqué _ese motivo nunca fue suficiente para ti Benjamin, desde hace cuatro malditos años soy tu esposa y recién ahora vienes a acordarte de mis derechos como tal?... ¿Qué mierda te propones?_ él dejó caer los codos sobre la mesa y recostó su frente en las palmas de su mano,

_Isabella… por favor, no discutas… solo limítate a hacer lo que te digo y no discutas, por amor de dios ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan terca?_ reclamó en voz baja,

_No!, quiero explicaciones, si soy tu esposa y estás, de alguna milagrosa manera, haciendo valer mis derechos como tal, quiero saber por qué deseabas que firmara eso!..._

_Isabella, no tengo tiempo, no puedo…_ masculló entre dientes,

_Ok ¿no puedes explicarme?_ reclamé cansinamente _deja… de todas maneras no te creeré_ murmuré hastiada, nunca iba a obtener nada de él… solo más dudas y preguntas. Tiré un servilleta que tenía en mi mano sobre la mesa y caminé hacia las escaleras, escuché un quejido detrás de mí y le di mi respuesta sin siquiera mirar,

_Isabella, por favor…_

_No me molestes, saldré con Edward más tarde!_

Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi estudio. Tomé mi chelo y me dispuse a hacer música con él, eso era lo único que me distraía de los problemas y discusiones.

Traté de concentrarme para tocar Ruska pero mi mente estaba en otra parte y mi mirada en el piano… Dios, ese piano!

Sacudí mi cabeza sabiendo que no era hora de pensar en él, que hacerlo complicaba más y más las cosas y mi vida ya era complicada… ¿empeorarla más aún?.

Posicioné mis dedos en las cuerdas de mi chelo y sostuve el arco con la otra, rocé delicadamente éste con las cuerdas y toqué… cerré los ojos al oír la nota fluida y firme que mis dedos dejaron salir. Toqué nuevamente y me mordí el labio cuando tembló… no quería llorar.

Toqué una serie de notas lánguidas y melancólicas y me dejé llevar por el sonido de mi instrumento debajo de mis dedos, toqué… toqué y toqué, una y otra vez la misma pieza, hasta que mis dedos podían llegar a sangrar, Ruska no era la mejor elección con mi estado depresivo. Algo tan irónico… porque maldición!... había sido tan feliz estos últimos días, ¿Por qué la felicidad era efímera? ¿Por qué era imposible para mí?.

Había sido tan fácil con Edward a mi lado, desde la más mínima cosa, desde tomar un helado hasta ir de compras, dormir abrazada a su cuerpo y cobijarme sobre su piel… había sido todo tan fácil. Sus besos recorriendo mi piel desnuda, nuestras respiraciones agitadas… mis gemidos… los suyos a mi oído, oh dios… mi sangre corría más fuerte al recordar y podía calentar mi piel al rememorar la manera de darme esos orgasmos tan atesorados.

Lo amaba… tanto que dolía! Dolía maldición!

Abruptamente dejé de tocar y dejé caer el arco a mis pies, lo necesitaba… ¿cómo podía desearlo tanto?. Tenía que asegurarme que mi cuerpo y el suyo solo fueran uno, solo uno para siempre, al menos para mí, porque nunca me volvería a entregar a nadie más que a él. Inexplicablemente él era el dueño de mi todo… lo necesitaba. Llevé mis dedos a mis mejillas y me limpié las pocas lágrimas que por allí caían, sorbí mi nariz, deje a un lado mi chelo y me levanté de mi silla.

Minutos después estaba en mi habitación cambiándome los pantalones de vaquero por una falda de coctel y buscando en la agenda de mi teléfono el nombre de mi custodio, oprimí la tecla verde en cuanto lo encontré y él respondió con el primer tono,

_¿Edward?_ mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente _ te necesito, ¿puedes pasar por mí?... por favor, te necesito tanto_ del otro lado de la línea oí una maldición y me imaginé a Edward revolviendo frenéticamente su cabello,

_¿Qué sucede bebé? ¿te hizo algo?..._ preguntó en tono apremiante, _dime Bella… por favor _

_Necesito que me hagas el amor bebé…_

_No, no… solo, deseo verte Edward, quiero estar contigo…_ dije simplemente ahogando un sollozo _solo… sácame de aquí Edward, por favor_

Él mantuvo la línea en silencio por unos minutos y luego suspiró,

_Te pasaré a buscar en quince minutos, soy tuyo ¿lo sabes?, haré lo que me pidas_ dijo suavemente. Por un momento, solo por un momento, eso "Soy tuyo" parecía una promesa, una especie de declaración en la que me vi obligada a no creer… no ilusionarme.

_Te espero_ susurré antes de que la línea se cortara.

Me terminé de vestir rápidamente y salí de mi habitación hacia la sala, Benjamin ya no estaba por ningún lado, seguramente estaría como siempre encerrado en su despacho, tomé mi abrigo del vestidor del vestíbulo y esperé pacientemente,

_¿Señora?_ volteé al oír la voz de Loise detrás de mí, ella parecía avergonzada y cuando la miré, ella desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, _disculpe Señora… solo quería saber si debo poner su lugar en la mesa para almuerzo…_

_No_ respondí _almorzaré afuera hoy y no regresaré hasta tarde_ ella alzó la cabeza, asintió una sola vez y salió hacia lo cocina.

Unos minutos más tarde oí el motor del Volvo fuera de casa y salí por la puerta, Edward salió de su auto y por primera vez me quedé pasmada viéndolo, era la primera vez que venía por mí sin su traje habitual. ¡Por dios! Había visto a este hombre desnudo y me altero por verlo con ropa normal!... Bueno, si era normal para mí, que estaba completamente enamorada de él, verlo con unos jeans negros, una camiseta gris pegada al cuerpo y una camisa a cuadros encima, con unos sencillos converse.

_Edward…_ susurré mientras lo veía caminar hacia mí, él se aproximó y miró detrás de mi hombro, tomó mi mano y me llevó de nuevo hasta su auto,

_Hoy iremos con el mío…_ murmuró mientras abría la puerta para mí, su mirada siempre en la casa, sus ojos verdes llenos de resentimiento, como si esperara ver salir a Benjamin de un momento a otro, no había miedo en ellos y no había culpa.

Él rápidamente se subió al auto y arrancó rodeando la enorme fuente del jardín delantero, salió por las puertas forjadas de la propiedad y aceleró una vez que habíamos tocado la calle. Su rostro inescrutable me previno y supe que estaba enojado por algo,

_¿Qué te hizo?... ¿qué te dijo?_ masculló entre dientes,

_Nada…_ dije cortante,

_¿Que te dijo para que me llames desesperada para que te venga a buscar Bella? ¿Qué mierda te hizo?..._

_¡Nada!... Literalmente nada! Soy invisible para él, en un momento me necesita para sus… trámites y al minuto siguiente me desprecia sin ninguna explicación, solo eso!... como siempre luego solo me desprecia_ las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos, lágrimas de impotencia, de rabia. Él despegó la mirada de la carretera y me miró con cautela,

_¿Y te duele que él hagas eso? Es decir… es obvio que te duele, pero… ¿por qué te afecta tanto?, es decir se que es tu esposo… pero ¡maldición!_ revolvió su cabello con una mano y cerró fuerte los ojos, luego solo se fijó en la carretera con su rostro cansado,

_¿Qué es?_

_¿Lo amas?... ¿por eso te duele?_ murmuró sin mirarme. ¿Amarlo?... al hombre que hace de mi vida un asco ¿amarlo?...

_Por supuesto que no!_ dije rápidamente _ lo… aborrezco, no sé nada de lo que él pretende y eso me irrita, pero no… no lo amo._ miré hacia la ventana y supe que nos dirigíamos hacia su lugar, nuestro lugar… nuestro paraíso personal. Pero en ese momento sentí que desaceleraba el auto y se corría hacia un lado en la carretera,

_¿Qué haces?..._ pregunté cuando vi que se estacionaba sobre la hierba a un lado del camino,

_¿No era que me necesitabas bebé?... pues yo igual te necesito_ soltó su cinturón de seguridad y se abalanzó hacia mí chocando su boca con la mía. El beso me sorprendió en un principio, pero él tenía razón… la necesidad, la sed de él surgió nuevamente con ese beso, millares de sensaciones que siempre me invadían al sentirlo, volvieron a resurgir y le devolví el beso gustoso, frenética y desesperadamente. Me aferré a su cabello y sus manos se ciñeron a mi cintura y en un movimiento rápido, él tiró su asiento hacia atrás y tiró de mí para sentarme en su regazo.

_Dime que necesitas Bella, dímelo bebé…_

_Necesito que me digas que me amas… que soy más importante que cualquier otra cosa, dímelo mi amor, hazme creer que soy importante para alguien al menos… y te juro que dejaré todo, todo por ti…_

_Hazme el amor_ dije simplemente. Él me miró detenidamente por un momento y luego una sonrisa adornó su hermoso rostro.

Y lo hicimos… en su auto, en algún lugar alejado de la indómita realidad, bajo el cielo que compartíamos juntos y lentamente… como un hombre y una mujer que comparten mucho más que la cama, como si realmente con cada una de sus caricias pudiera sentir sus palabras de amor, como si no fuera mi imaginación engañándome y jugándome malas bromas, como si realmente su cuerpo me gritara mucho más que un "te deseo"…

Como si gritara "te amo"…

POV Edward

_¿Qué es?_ preguntó mi madre mientras acariciaba mi cabello con sus dedos, _¿alguna chica?..._ suspiré sonriendo al recordar a esa chica que me tenía así.

Había llegado a casa luego de un largo día, Isabella… mi Bella, llenaba mis días por supuesto. No había nada más que ella, su presencia constante en mi vida había sido una constante para mí… y los domingos, cuando tenía mis días libres, la extrañaba a más no poder.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Benjamin había vuelto a casa, asegurándose con ello, aún sin saberlo, que las salidas de su esposa fueran más seguidas y prolongadas, por supuesto… yo como su custodio, debía asegurarme de seguirla a todas partes. No me gustaba hacer eso, deseaba tomarla de la mano cuando estábamos en el centro comercial, deseaba besarla mientras esperábamos frente al semáforo, dios… cómo la deseaba, era imposible para mí desearla más… Pero aún así, me sentía incomodo al pensar que estábamos engañando, que ella sería juzgada si se supiera algo de lo nuestro… me sentía culpable que mi familia no supiera nada de ella, porque si lo hacían seguramente se desilusionarían. A demás no deseaba llevarle más problemas con el semejante que ya teníamos.

_Digamos que si_ murmuré sin decir mucho, me removí sobre la cama de mi madre, ella aún estaba débil… cada día más, pero su compañía era algo de lo que no podía privarme, a pesar de todo, sus palabras seguían siendo certeras y apropiadas.

_¿Que te hizo?... ¿no te correspondió?_ su voz debilitada era suave y apenas audible, pero aún ella estaba allí… conmigo. _Si no lo hizo… será porque es ciega mi niño guapo_

Sonreí cerrando los ojos, su mano acarició mi mejilla y por enésima vez en la vida, deseé ser un niño de seis años, olvidarme de los problemas, de las complicaciones y solo disfrutar de las caricias de mi madre mientras estaba allí, recostado en su cama…

_Me gusta demasiado… y… no puedo permitirme sentir más_ confesé,

_¿Por qué?... si tu corazón lo dicta no hay quien lo niegue_ susurró acariciando aún mis cabellos,

_Esme… no estas ayudando_ gemí revolviéndome sobre la cama,

_ Edward, hijo… no te atormentes más, no me dejes verte así_

_Lo siento… pero no puede ser, me… gusta una mujer que no puede ser ¿si?. Solo déjalo así…_ murmuré antes de levantarme de la cama, debía sacarme el traje e irme a dormir y descansar para el otro día,

_Es ella… ¿es Isabella?_ susurró cuando tomaba mi calzado del suelo. Levanté la cabeza y la miré detenidamente, ella no necesitaba un disgusto así, no ahora…

_Madre…_

_Lo sé Edward, era imposible no saberlo._ sonrió _lo supe desde que comenzaste a venir a casa a contarme de ella como si fuera la persona más interesante del planeta_ cerré los ojos y me dejé caer sentado junto a mi madre nuevamente, el peso del mundo parecía estar sobre mí… ¿cómo pude hacer algo así? _sé todo de ella… se lo que le gusta comer, sé de su afición por el chelo, sé que ama la literatura y que estudió en Europa sobre eso, sé que no ama a su marido… Edward… sin darte cuenta me costaste su vida entera_ sonrió nuevamente_ ¿la amas?_

_No lo sé… Esme, mamá… no puedo_ gemí tapando mi rostro con mis manos,

_Lo sé cariño…_ sentí su débil mano subir y bajar lánguidamente por mi espalda. _¿Pero sabes una cosa?... por favor Edward, solo quiero que seas feliz, quiero cerrar mis ojos definitivamente y saber que mis dos hijos son felices_ volteé a ella rápidamente y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, mi corazón golpeteó en mi pecho. No! ella no puede sufrir por mi culpa… no.

_Mamá, no digas eso por favor_ me apresuré a acariciar su mejilla llevando los restos de lágrimas _estarás bien, solo aguanta unos días… unas semanas más por favor, no llores_ mi pecho se oprimió al ver a la mujer que me dio la vida llorando por mí.

_Prométeme que cuidarás a tu padre, solo eso mi niño… sé que no me queda mucho y… tampoco quiero que gasten esfuerzos en mí…_

_Mamá basta!_ gemí, mis ojos se nublaron por mis lágrimas y me limpié rápidamente, no podía romperme frente a ella _estarás bien, papá hará hasta lo imposible y yo también… no me importa nada, solo quiero que estés bien, no bajaremos los brazos Esme… no ahora_

_Hijo…_ jadeó débilmente, me paré decidido a hacer lo único que me quedaba hacer. ¿Por qué no lo hice antes?...

_Descansa mamá, mañana habrá noticias… lo sé_ besé su frente y me marché de su habitación hacia la mía con la rabia y el dolor en el pecho, ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué no yo?...

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí a mi trabajo con un único objetivo… lo único que me quedaba en la maga y que por orgullo no había hecho, pero ver a mi madre sin esperanzas la noche anterior, me había despertado… me había sacudido de manera frenética removiendo el orgullo y orando por la piedad.

Era temprano aún así que sabía que Bella estaría durmiendo o a penas levantándose, pregunté a Claire si el Señor Plath había tomado su desayuno ya y ella me dijo que lo había pedido en su despacho, al parecer él estaba ahí y no se movería hasta tener que ir a su oficina.

Caminé hasta la parte sur de la casa y llegué frente a su puerta, golpeé ansiosamente y esperé, segundos después su voz me indicó que pasara.

_Edward… ¿qué te trae tan temprano?_ dijo él al verme entrar. Estaba frente a su gran escritorio viendo unos papeles y algo en su notebook, sacó sus anteojos y me miró con sutileza,

_Siento molestarlo Señor, pero debo hablar un asunto con usted_ dije luego de adentrarme en su despacho y pararme frente a su escritorio, de repente me sentí un niño en la oficina del director. Él tendió su mano señalando una silla frente a él y me invitó a sentarme,

_Dime qué es… casualmente estaba por llamarte por estos días para tocar unos asuntos contigo, estaba esperando… una confirmación_ dijo en voz baja mirando sus papeles.

_Bueno… si desea hablarme usted primero Señor…_ dije vacilante,

_No por favor… continúa._ señaló dejando sus papelas a un lado.

Respiré hondo y revolví mi cabello con mi mano, tenía las palabras exactas de lo que debía decirle pero de la nada, en mi camino hacía allí, desaparecieron y mi mente quedó en blanco… ¿por qué era tan difícil esto?...

_Bien, Siento acudir a usted señor, pero no tengo otra opción posible. El tema que me trae hasta aquí es… difícil y complicado para mí… y para mi familia y realmente necesito su ayuda_ lo miré y él me devolvía la mirada fríamente… y yo me sentía mal… sentía que era la peor mierda del planeta. Allí estaba yo, el custodio que se acostaba con su mujer, pidiéndole ahora dinero….

_¿Es tu madre?_ preguntó él, lo miré sorprendido… no sabía que él podía llagar a estar informado, ¿qué otras cosas sabía?

_Si… ciertamente es sobre mi madre. Ella… está muy enferma, lo estuvo durante meses, un año y medio precisamente. Su corazón está colapsado, ella… tiene insuficiencia cardiaca, hace unos meses tuvo una trombosis que la dejó débil y si fuerzas… le han hecho cirugías y tratamientos que de nada sirvieron más que para alargar solo un poco más su vida._ él me miraba detenidamente y de a momentos miraba el vacío, como si se perdiera en sus pensamietos,

_¿Qué necesitas?_ dijo él,

_Señor… mi familia está casi en banca rota, mi padre es médico y ha gastado todos sus esfuerzos y capital para salvarla y… está devastado. Señor… siento mucho tener que recurrir a usted, pero la situación se ha tornado demasiado difícil._ tomé una respiración profunda y me resigné a lo que debía hacer _Necesitamos dinero Señor, mi madre lo necesita… solo hay una cirugía que puede revertir la situación y… no tenemos el dinero, ni los medios para que los médicos la hagan, es en el Instituto Cardiovascular del Hospital Monte Sinaí de Nueva York y no tenemos fondos para su traslado y cirugía. Es costosa y…

_Lo sé Edward, sé lo que me quieres decir…_ murmuró él deteniéndome. Me miró inescrutablemente por una vez antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana que daba al patio. El nudo que tenía en la garganta se destensó al haber dicho ya todo lo que tenía que decir, todo ya estaba en sus manos…

Parecieron horas, largas e inacabables, hasta que él decidió voltear hacia mí con rostro de determinación y calculador, supongo que su fachada de hombre de negocios salía a la luz cuando se trataba de dinero. Volvió a caminar hacia su asiento y se sentó una vez más, me miró y esperé pacientemente sus palabras,

_¿Sabes Edward?... pensé en tener esta conversación contigo durante las dos últimas semanas desde que regresé. No pensé que fuera a suceder tan pronto… pero es así ¿verdad? Tú necesitas algo… y ciertamente yo necesito algo de ti_ dijo con palabras encriptadas… ¿qué podía necesitar un hombre rico que ya lo tenía todo? Asentí incitándolo a continuar, _recuerda siempre que la vida de tu madre está en juego Edward, siento mucho esto… mucho, pero tengo que velar por lo mío_

_Señor… yo… no comprendo_ murmuré vacilante,

_Sé lo tuyo con Isabella_ dijo sin más.

Lo miré y era conciente de que mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y que abrí mi boca buscando palabras para decir, pero que extrañamente no encontré… fui conciente de que miraba a ese hombre frente a mí como si fuera el filo de la guillotina. Simplemente no reaccioné…

_No sé desde cuando… ni me interesa. Solo sé que lo han estado haciendo aún delante de mis narices, sé todo Edward. ¿Pero sabes qué?... Después de calmar mi enojo al enterarme, pensé mejor las cosas y decidí tornar esta situación como un punto a favor…_ su voz fría y calculadora me estremecieron y supe que de esto no podía salir nada bueno.

Él se paró nuevamente y fue hasta uno de sus cuadros, lo abrió como si fuera una pequeña puerta y supe que estaba allí su caja fuerte, sacó unos papeles y volvió a cerrar…

_Esto es el porqué de mi desaparición durante una semana, esto es el porqué me fui_ tiró los papeles sobre el escritorio y con una señal suya los tomé aún con mis manos temblorosas. Abrí lo que parecían ser unos estudios hospitalarios y mi mandíbula cayó al leer lo que decían esos papeles.

_¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso?..._ dijo con una risa sarcástica _ que soy un pobre infeliz pudriéndome en dinero… y no pude hacer nada… gracioso ¿no?_ alcé la mirada y lo pude ver. El poderoso Benjamin Plath no era nada… solo un hombre lleno de miedo, cada minuto más cerca de la muerte. _Y tú me vienes con esto… que por cierto, me viene como un anillo al dedo_

_No sé lo que quiere decir…_ musité dejando los papeles sobre la mesa,

_¿Nunca haz oído hablar de la ley del Talión?_ preguntó poniendo ambas manos sobre su escritorio _pues ojo por ojo, diente por diente… en este caso, vida por vida_ sus palabras frías eran directas pero inescrutables aún,

_¿Que quiere decir?_

_Quiero decir, que yo ya estoy jodido. Tu madre aún puede vivir… mi vida ya no vale nada, pero entonces ¿no adivinas donde está la otra parte de la ecuación Edward? Vida por vida_ recalcó… y tu puedes dar esa vida ¿no lo entiendes?... solo así te ayudaré, lo siento_

_Señor yo… no comprendo_

_Edward… ¿quieres seguir con tu curiculum intachable? ¿Quieres ser capaz de ir con la cabeza en alto y decir que jamás haz traicionado la confianza de tu jefe? ¿Quieres que tu madre viva?..._ dijo fieramente,

_Si, por supuesto que si_ murmuré enfáticamente,

_Entonces dame lo que yo necesito de Isabella… una vida… un heredero_

Me quedé mirándolo con mi boca abierta… ¿Qué me estaba pidiendo él?... ¿Un hijo?. Entonces él sonrió fríamente y se sentó nuevamente y como si el objetivo fuera cerrar un negocio, dijo…

_Entonces… ¿tenemos un trato?_

* * *

**Bueno amores, tengo que advertirles que aquí comienza la acción, así a prepararse, las amo y déjenme sus impresiones.**

**Ruska es un tema de Apocaliptica, es chello y es hermosa... busquen en You Tube: Apocalyptica, Ruska y la oirán.**


	18. Decisiones

Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?.

* * *

**Decisiones**

Me quedé de piedra, allí… frente al hombre que ¿quería vender a su esposa por un heredero?. Pestañeé incrédulo varias veces antes de caer en la cuenta que si estaba frente a él, que sí era su despacho, que sí… verdaderamente había venido a él pensando que me iba a ayudar, pero lo único que hizo fue ponerme la soga al cuello.

Él me miraba expectante esperando por mi respuesta. Fijé la mirada en los papeles que tenían plasmado el nombre de su enfermedad. Irónico, como había dicho él, con tanto dinero y poder no había podido frenar su muerte inminente. Pero él parecía tan seguro de si mismo, como si no lo importara, como si haberme hecho esa propuesta fuera lo que le iluminó el día… su sonrisa descarada en la cara y sus cejas arqueadas me estaban apurando a hablar… algo que no podía hacer, algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer!

_Vamos Edward, me estoy muriendo aquí_ dijo con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, tragué en seco y tomé una respiración profunda,

_¿Por qué yo?_ pregunté con curiosidad _¿por qué yo para hacer lo que debería ser su trabajo?... usted es su esposo_ hasta yo me había estremecido con la frialdad en mi voz. Él me miró y por un instante vi que su sonrisa había vacilado, se recostó en su asiento y pensó en lo que debía decirme,

_Bueno Edward, hay dos razones importantes por las cuales te elegí a ti_ me miró por encima de su escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos sobre su regazo, _primero, Isabella confía plenamente en ti… ciertamente lo hace si comparte con la servidumbre más de lo que lo hace con la gente al su mismo nivel, déjame decirte que jamás pensé que iba a ver a Isabella cocinando su propia comida y mucho menos compartir su propia habitación…_ bajé la mirada, sabía que Isabella ni siquiera compartía cama con su marido… debí sentirme afortunado, pero solo me sentí un canalla invasor.

_Segundo, ¿te estás acostando con ella ¿no?, es decir… es inútil negarlo, sé muy bien que lo hacen._ miré a Benjamin y sentí que se me iba el alma al cuerpo… ¿qué decirle? "_si señor, me estoy cogiendo a su mujer y la hago venir tantas veces como me es posible… porque su mujer es insaciable"…_

Oh dios…

_Ya te dije que no me interesa eso de todos modos, ¿por qué recriminar algo que yo también he hecho?_ murmuró más para si mismo, _de todas maneras, eso habla mal de ti. Te contraté porque te vi leal y abocado a tu trabajo, no pensé que eras de esos hombres que se acostaban con sus defendidas, aunque Isabella fuera un blanco fácil_

_Nunca lo hice! Por dios…_

_Yo.._

_No me importa_ me cortó él alzando una mano, _no me interesa tus aventuras sexuales. Ahora… tu madre._

Él se incorporó y entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio mientras su mirada me escaneaba como si fuera la mirada de una ave rapaz,

_¿Qué hay con ella?..._ murmuré entre dientes, sabía por dónde venía la cosa…

_Bueno, es por ella por quién viniste a hablar ¿no?_ asentí ante su pregunta, si fue por ella por quién me rebajé, pero… ¿qué era esto? _digamos que es un acuerdo justo, yo te doy el dinero para que tu madre no sufra más y pueda salvar su vida, para que tu padre recupere su patrimonio y para que salgan de la banca rota… la parte tuya sin embargo, es más fácil, embarazas a Isabella y le das un hijo._ hizo una pausa y miró a lo lejos, en un punto en la ventana _nos das un hijo…_

No podía ser tan frío, no podía estar más loco… ¿qué pretendía? ¿Qué le dijera si sin más?... ¿que diera un hijo mío a un vil desalmado?

_Señor, lo siento… pero no puedo hacer eso, es una locura que no estoy dispuesto a compartir_

_Edward, no lo pienses por ti… piénsalo por tu madre ¿no es ella a la que quieres salvar?... ¿quieres que tu padre valla a la cárcel o quede en la calle como un indigente? A demás si me dices que no, me veré obligado a denunciarte ante las autoridades que correspondan por sobrepasar los límites en tu trabajo con mi esposa, eso terminaría con tu prestigio y nadie te tomaría ¿serías capaz de hacerle eso a tu madre y matar de esa manera la confianza de tu padre?..._

_Oh dios… sí que sabía jugar sus cartas…_

_A demás, lo necesito y soy capaz de pagar lo que sea necesario para obtener ese heredero, Isabella no sería capaz de estar con nadie más y yo no tuve la fortuna de ser fértil para ella, por lo que tú eres mi única opción_

_¿Por qué no hace de ella su heredera? ¿por qué busca un hijo? ¿no le importa que no lleve su misma sangre?_ pregunté con impaciencia en la voz, el hombre sabía que me tenía atrapado y al parecer que yo deseaba encontrar otra alternativa, el no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

_¿Y después qué? Dejarle todo a ella es una posibilidad, porque es mi esposa, pero ¿y luego?..._ dijo con cierto enojo y resentimiento en la voz _ el patrimonio e imperio Plath se perdería, ella se casaría con otro hombre, lo cual no permitiré hasta que mi hijo sea mayor de edad y herede todo lo mío y si ella no me da el hijo que yo espero, le sacaré todo…_

Lo miré aturdido… ¿él sería capaz de dejarla en la calle por eso?... Su mirada dura y fría me dijo que sí.

_Tu sabes, no pretendo que comparta mi fortuna con nadie más… que no sea mi hijo, por su puesto_ dijo él con total naturalidad,

_¿Y qué sucede conmigo?_ inquirí. Una sonrisa astuta que me dio escalofrío se extendió por su rostro,

_Tú Edward obtendrás lo que quisiste, tu madre se salvará, tu padre terminará con sus deudas y tu tendrás tu perfil intachable…_ murmuró él como si fueran los puntos de un negocio, _no esperes que Isabella desee algo más contigo, supongo que estas consciente de que eso que tienes con ella es solo una acostada, Isabella nunca dejará de ser la mujer fría y dura que se convirtió luego de que intentamos tener hijos y no pudimos._ Abrí los ojos desconcertado, ¿Isabella había buscado hijos con este hombre y nunca pudieron concebir? Él vio mi desconcierto y arqueó las cejas _Oh ¿no sabías? Ese sería otro favor que le harías… le darías el hijo que ella tanto deseó alguna vez y que nunca pude darle_ bajé la mirada y despeiné mi cabello con una mano… nervioso… eufórico… deseaba tomar a ese hombre sin corazón del cuello y sacudirlo para sacarle la locura, _es fácil Edward, solo necesito tu semen para mi esposa, obtendrás placer en el camino_

_Puede buscar otras vías de escape para proteger su imperio, pero yo no seré parte de esto_ dije finalmente con asco, me levanté de mi silla y mis manos temblaron cuando la aparté… cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y respiré profundo varias veces antes de salir de ese despacho que había marcado una diferencia en mi vida, porque no había duda que a partir de ese momento todo iba a ser diferente.

Antes de cerrar la puerta oí la voz del maldito desde dentro,

_Espero tu respuesta Edward, mañana a la mañana quiero una respuesta, sino estaré preparado para asegurarme que no obtendrás nunca más un trabajo decente_

Maldito hijo de perra!...

Casi corrí por el corredor hasta que llegué a las escaleras, necesitaba salir de allí… necesitaba irme, necesitaba encontrar algún lugar donde descargar toda mi furia. Si me quedaba lo haría con Bella y era lo que menos quería, mostrarle mi monstruo interior a mi hermoso ángel no era ninguno de mis placeres como parecía que eran los de él.

Salí de esa casa y en seguida me metí en mi Volvo, arranqué he hice rechinar las ruedas en el asfalto cuando di vuelta y salí por la puerta de acceso.

Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones mientras en mi cabeza hacían eco las palabras de Benjamin, una y otra vez lo único que escuchaba era su voz… su maldita voz! Pensé en Isabella… ¿qué pensaría ella de lo que tenía planeado su marido?... ¿qué sucedería si le dijera sobre esa conversación?. Probablemente lo que Benjamin había predicho, la dejaría en la calle si ella no deseaba colaborar… y yo no podía permitir eso.

Doblé hacia la calle que me conduciría a la ciudad y corrí más fuerte aún, la imagen de mi madre vino a mi mente, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas pero ella tan tranquila, como si estuviera esperando la muerte de la manera más en paz posible. Pensé en mi padre… en su temple para enfrentar la enfermedad de Esme y cómo poco a poco había comenzado a bajar sus brazos, mientras perdía todo lo que teníamos para salvarla o al menos para mantenerla más con vida, pensé en Alice…

Dios… Alice…

Si Esme moría estaría devastada, si mi padre quedaba en la calle ella no podría seguir sus estudios, si yo perdía mi trabajo no podría ayudarla, Alice estaría perdida también.

Rastrillé mi cabellos con mi mano y gemí en frustración, dejé caer mi mano golpeando el volante y apreté fuerte el acelerador, la aguja se alzaba a ciento veinte, no me importaba… ¿sería mejor cortar con esto de una sola vez? ¿Sería tan cobarde como para hacer eso?...

Un hijo de Isabella, un hijo de ambos… pero con otro apellido, un niño ausente y tan presente, diciéndole papá a otro hombre. Pero era un hijo de Isabella y mío!... maldita sea, no podía ser más cruel mi destino. Sería una extraña y perfecta mezcla de sus ojos marrón chocolates y mi cabello cobrizo, un pequeño tesoro con sus rizos y tal vez con mi nariz… ¿un hijo de Isabella?... claro que lo deseaba, no estaría nada mal con ello, pero no así… No así!

Tomé un camino alternativo a mi casa, no deseaba que mi madre me viera así, ella era demasiado perceptiva… supo lo de Bella ¿cómo ocultarle mi dolor… mi rabia? Así que me dirigí hacia el único lugar donde creí que podía sacar toda mi frustración de alguna manera… el gimnasio.

Me quité la corbata y mi saco al llegar al lugar que prometía hacerme descargar mi ira, bajé del auto y entré mientras mi memoria traía imágenes de Isabella con su colchoneta de yoga bajo el brazo y su sonrisa feliz al poder estar conmigo en ese lugar, entusiasmada… radiante.

_Edward!_ exclamó la recepcionista del lugar al acercarme _¿cómo haz estado? Hace tiempo que no vienes por aquí!_

_Hola Melissa, vengo a buscar a Laurent ¿está ocupado?_ ella frunció el ceño y miró los papeles con las rutinas de todos los profesionales del lugar _si, está con algunas alumnas ¿quieres esperarlo o prefieres practicar otra cosa?_

_Déjame buscar qué puedo hacer mientras lo espero ¿si?_ ella asintió y salí hacia el corredor donde se disponían las diferentes puertas con sus respectivas disciplinas, caminé hasta el salón de king Boxing y al entrar me percaté que nadie había allí. Así que encendí las luces y desabroché los botones de mis mangas para arremangarme la camisa. El gran saco de boxeo prometía mucho en el fondo del salón, así que me dirigí hacia allí y saqué mis zapatos.

Encesté el primer golpe, con toda la fuerza de mi puño cerrado, mis nudillos replicaron pero lo ignoré, tomé fuerza una vez más y nuevamente pegué con toda la fuerza de mi puño sobre la bolsa dura de boxeo que era mi aliciente en este momento para sacar mi frustración afuera. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en mi objetivo, como cuando estaba en la escuela militar, abrí y cerré la mano varias veces, porque maldición! Dolían los nudillos, pero no me importó… nuevamente pequé sobre la bolsa con mi puño cerrado.

Maldito Benjamin!... ¿cómo puede pretender que olvide todo lo que pasé con Isabella y la engañe de tal manera?, si ella supiera lo que su marido deseaba hacer, exhalé aire fuertemente y di un nuevo golpe… el rostro de Benjamin vino a mi mente ¿y si renunciaba y probaba suerte en el FBI? ¿Sería él tan poderoso como para dejarme sin eso también? Por supuesto que si me iba él me denunciaría y me arrebatarían la posibilidad de ejercer como custodio nuevamente y debía olvidarme de volver a Londres y volver a la guardia real.

Pegué nuevamente un nuevo golpe, con toda la fuerza de la mano… Maldición dolió!, pero el dolor me recordó que me merecía ese dolor, por caer, por meterme con la esposa de mi jefe, por caer en la tentación de besarla en primera instancia, de acariciar su piel, de sentirme dentro de ella. Lo merecía…

Y un nuevo golpe… y mis nudillos se quejaron, toda mi mano lo hizo, pero estaba más allá del dolor, porque el dolor verdadero estaba en mi corazón. Luego de esto, tomara la decisión que tomara, estaba todo perdido con Isabella… ¿la volvería a oír tocar una vez más? ¿la podría sentir nuevamente jadear en mi oído mientras llegaba a su placer? Maldición, si quería… tenía que hacerlo nuevamente, sino no podría conmigo mismo.

Un nuevo golpe mientras imaginaba mis noches sin ella hicieron sonar mis nudillos, no me importó, un nuevo golpe mientras veía la cara de su esposo burlándose de nosotros con esa sonrisa de satisfacción y otro golpe mientras veía el rostro de mi madre lleno de dolor, de sufrimiento… ¿qué me pasaba? Tenía la solución para ella en mis manos ¿qué me hacía rechazarla?

Un nuevo golpe me hizo jadear en voz alta cuando sentí un tirón en mi mano,

_Hey! Te romperás la mano si sigues así_ esa voz de mujer me hizo voltear y fijarme quién estaba en la puerta.

Vestida como si hubiese hecho ejercicio y con una toalla alrededor del cuello, estaba ella mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dejé caer mi mano y fruncí el ceño cuando sentí una pequeña puntada de dolor en el dorso, la tomé con mi otra mano y acaricié con mis dedos el lugar donde ahora tenía colorado y un poco hinchado,

_¿Te duele?,_ dijo su voz cada vez más cerca de mí _déjame ver, tengo una pomada en el bolso en algún lugar, aliviará el dolor siempre y cuando no esté rota_ ella se paró frente a mi y tomó mi mano, mi impulso inicial fue sacarla y salir de allí, pero ella solo estaba tratando de ser amable. La miró cuidadosamente y levantó dedo por dedo suavemente, dolió cuando apretó el dorso de mi mano con la suya y gemí de frustración,

_Déjame ponerte esa pomada que te digo y vendarte un poco, créeme… es buena, la uso cuando tengo algún tirón en mi pierna o cuando mis hermanas se abusan con la práctica_ rebuscó en su bolso de mano y sacó una crema medicinal, tomó un poco y la esparció sobre mi mano con suaves caricias circulares,

_Gracias señorita Denali_ murmuré cuando ella terminó de colocar la crema,

_De nada…_ dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, _puedes llamarme Tanya, no tengas miedo, no te regañaré como tu patrona si me dices por mi nombre_

_Ella no me regaña señorita, ella se molesta cuando se mezcla la vida personal con la laboral_ dije yo sintiéndome lo más hipócrita del mundo,

_Está muy bien, pero no entiendo cómo ella hace para mantenerse a raya con un hombre como tú_ su voz sugerente me exasperó, iba a tratar de jugar la misma pieza de aquella noche en su casa cuando me encontró en la cocina, _¿qué haces aquí de todas formas?, ¿te cansaste de la princesa y viniste a buscar un poco de acción?_

_No, solo me tomé unas horas libres para practicar, la señora no me necesita hasta más tarde_

_Oh, qué bien que abra sus garras y te deje libre cuando te lo mereces_ murmuró acercándose a mí _ su mano acarició la mía, donde aún mis nudillos me reclamaban,

_Lo siento señorita, pero debo volver al trabajo… fue un agrado verla de nuevo_ murmuré alejándome de ella, tomé mis zapatos y me los puse.

_¿Sabes? Me gustaría aprender King boxing y nadie mejor que tú para enseñarme_ ella se paseó alrededor de la bolsa de boxeo contorneando sus caderas y pasando un dedo sobre la lona,

_Lo siento señorita, pero yo no soy profesor, ni me interesa serlo… puedo recomendarle a alguien sin embargo_ dije amablemente, ella frunció el ceño y caminó hacia mí con un puchero en sus labios,

_No, yo quiero que me enseñes tú Edward_ pasó sus manos por mi torso hasta mi pecho _deja a Isabella que se las arregle solas y quédate conmigo, yo no soy tan amargada_

_No eres amargada, eres una perra que se regocija dañándola a ella, eres una víbora que habla a costa de esa hermosa mujer, envidiosa e interesada… eres todo lo contrario a ella._

En el momento en que iba a responder mi blackberry sonó, rebusqué en mi bolsillo y vi que era una llama de Isabella, me aparté de Tanya hacia uno de los ventanales que daban a la calle y contesté,

_Isabella_

_¿Edward?... ¿dónde estás? Loise me dijo que te vio salir y que aún no regresabas, ya casi es medio día…_

Refregué mi cara con una mano y rastrillé mi cabello,

_Estaré allí más tarde Isabella ¿si?_

_¿Es tu familia?... ¿necesitas tomarte el día Edward?... tómatelo si lo necesitas, pero me habrías avisado_ su voz vaciló como si en realidad no quisiera decir eso,

_No, no es eso… solo, necesitaba un tiempo a solas, estaré allí bebé ¿si?_ bajé mi voz para decirle lo último, pero en ese momento sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura,

_Vamos Edward… ¿lo harás o no? No te distraigas_ dijo la mujer que estaba detrás. Reprimí las ganas de voltear y apartarla de un empujón, pero aún era un caballero…

_¿Quién es...?_ murmuró Bella del otro lado luego de unos segundos de silencio. ¿La había escuchado?

_No es nadie, solo… espérame ¿si?..._

_¿Estás con una mujer? Edward… ¿qué sucede? ¿quién es?_

_Hum… me encontré con Tanya en el gimnasio y…_

_¿Tanya?_ dijo ella en un hilo de voz _¿Edward que estás haciendo con ella?_ su voz se alteró al escuchar su nombre y me maldije al ser tan estúpido y no haber sido capaz siquiera de mentirle en eso para no alterarla. Tanya mientras tanto se arremolinaba a mi alrededor como una serpiente, luché con mi mano libre para alejarla, pero ella era como un imán… finalmente caminé lejos de ella nuevamente, tenía que salir de allí _Edward, por favor vuelve a casa, vuelve a mí,_

_Hum… estaré allí por la tarde ¿si?_

_¿Por qué no ahora?... Edward por favor, no me hagas esto_ gimió

_Nos vemos Bella… estaré allí más tarde ¿si?... ¿confías en mí?_ le pregunté antes de salir por la puerta hacia el corredor. Del otro lado de la línea solo hubo silencio _¿Bella?_

_Adiós Edward, nos vemos_ murmuró antes de terminar la llamada.

Metí mi celular en el bolsillo y casi corrí mientras salía por la puerta del gimnasio, el aire frío refrescó mi piel sudada y me apresuré a meterme al auto, arranqué y salí de allí sin mirar atrás, necesitaba los brazos de mi madre... necesitaba saber de una vez si lo que podía llegar a hacer valía la pena… al menos para ella.

Llegué a casa y no me fijé en nadie que estuviera en mi camino, simplemente entré y caminé por el corredor hasta el cuarto de ella, con mi saco y corbata en mano, mis nudillos aún doliendo y solo un poco más cansado. Sin golpear entré a la habitación de mi madre y mi corazón se detuvo en mi hecho cuando lo único que ví fue su cama vacía, tragué en seco y traté de ignorar los malos pensamientos que me aterrorizaban. Salí al pasillo una vez más y caminé hacia la cocina, pero nadie estaba allí… ni Alice ni mi padre, pero no era de extrañar de él, seguramente estaba en el hospital para salir fuera de este infierno… no lo culpaba.

Comencé a alterarme cuando la vi la habitación de Alice vacía también, me revolví el cabello frenéticamente y decidí sacar el teléfono de mi bolsillo para llamar a mi padre, si Esme había caído en el hospital nuevamente y si no me habían avisado sobre esto, sería capaz de matar a alguien.

Mis dedos temblaban al buscar en la agenda el número de mi padre, pero me detuve en seco cuando sentí unos sollozos viniendo del fondo de la casa, en seguida guardé el teléfono y caminé hasta la puerta del patio trasero al fondo de la cocina. Al salir afuera me encontré con una escena que rompió mi estabilidad en mil pedazos, mi madre descansaba en una reposera al sol, sus cabellos caramelo brillaban alrededor de su rostro y su pálida piel parecía brillar bajo los rayos… ella dormía con una suave sonrisa en su rostro con su cuerpo bajo una manta cubriendo su fragilidad, su pecho bajaba y subía agitadamente como lo hacía usualmente desde que su corazón había comenzado a fallar, pero lo que captó toda mi atención fue mi hermana… Alice.

Caminé hacia ella que estaba sentada en el suelo a un costado de la reposera, al pie de un árbol frondoso de manzanas que mi padre había plantado allí cuando éramos niños. Su rostro estaba escondido entre sus piernas que estaba en posición fetal con las rodillas en su pecho y sus manos sosteniéndolas alrededor… parecía tan indefensa. Su postura, sus sollozos, su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado como un cachorro bajo la lluvia, me apretó el corazón al verla así, tan despojada de las fuerzas con las que siempre la había visto. Caminé hacia ella, que no me había oído en ningún momento y me acuclillé a su lado.

_¿Alice?_ puse mi mano lentamente en su hombro y ella levantó su cabeza como asustada, despertando de su sopor y sorprendida

_Edward_ susurró lanzando sus pequeños brazos a mi cuello, la sostuve allí mientras hipaba en mi hombro, despacio… siempre cuidando que mi madre no despertara,

_¿Qué sucede mi niña?... ¿no llores Al, por favor…_ supliqué. Mi hermana siempre había sido la que tenía fuerzas por todos, ella nunca se mostraba débil o quebrada frente a mi padre y madre, siempre sonreía con optimismo, aunque yo sospechaba que en momentos como este en que se quedaba sola en casa, ella se desahogaba.

_Mamá… me pidió que… la sacara… al patio para… tomar sol, quería… oh Edward, ella quería… sentir por última vez los rayos de sol en su piel_ susurró entre sollozos.

_Oh Alice_ cerré los ojos y abracé fuerte a mi hermana.

Y finalmente todas las cosas que habían caído sobre mí en las últimas horas pujaron por salir. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentí que mi pecho se abría ante el dolor, hice lo posible por mantenerme fuerte… hice todo lo que pude, pero me sentía tan solo aquí… tan jodidamente solo abrazando a mi hermana como si pudiéramos salvarnos con ese abrazo del infierno que se cernía a nuestro alrededor.

_Edward…_ gimió Alice en mi pecho mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por sus sollozos, _ no puedo más, no quiero verla morir… yo la quería por más tiempo, conmigo en mi graduación_ sollozó _conmigo mientras me pongo mi vestido blanco de bodas, mientras tengo mi primer hijo, yo la quería por tanto tiempo más_

La abracé más fuerte contra mí, tanto que me hubiese gustado meterla dentro de mi cuerpo para protegerla de tanto dolor, ella se aferró a mí mientras sus sollozos seguían retumbando en mi pecho,

_Shh Al… ella estará bien, ya verás. La tendremos por mucho tiempo más… me aseguraré de eso_ dije mientras acariciaba su espalda. Ella hipó una vez más y separó su rostro de mi pecho, sus ojos grandes y verdes bañados en lágrimas me miraron con esperanza… pero también con incredulidad.

_No prometas cosas que son imposibles, no me hagas ilusionarme, ni a ella… ningún tratamiento ya sirve, mi padre perdió las esperanzas, si él lo hizo… entonces ya no hay nada más que hacer._

_¿Cómo que no?... está la cirugía, eso es lo que hay que hacer_

_Edward… papá no quiere hacerla aquí, nos dan esa posibilidad, pero papá no quiere arriesgarla, el único que puede hacerla se niega a hacerla por el nivel de complejidad… no hay otra salida_ su tristeza fue reemplazada por una desesperación contenida.

Mi padre nos había hablado de esa maldita cirugía, una que el único especialista en Seattle no quería realizar por su nivel de complejidad, una con la que había riesgo de perderla por su debilidad, por su pequeño margen de éxito. Pero estaba la posibilidad en New York, una posibilidad que mi padre había descartado, porque no teníamos el dinero, porque los malditos bancos nos apabullaban para pagar lo que ya debíamos, porque habíamos gastado hasta el último ápice de esperanza.

_Alice… confía en mí, ella te verá en el altar, ella sostendrá a tu primer hijo…_ dije más seguro que nunca.

Me levanté del suelo y atraje a mi hermana a un último abrazo antes de condenarme, besé su frente y le pedí que la cuidara, me sequé las lagrimas y caminé por el patio hacia la habitación sin antes besar la frente de mi madre que dormía plácidamente en su reposera.

Luego de darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa salí de casa hacia la casa de los Plath. No me había dado cuenta que el tiempo había pasado tan rápidamente, cuando algo consume la cabeza el tiempo parece volar.

Al llegar estacioné el volvo en la entrada y bajé rápidamente, debía encontrar a Isabella, sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, de consumirme en su deseo, de saber que al menos puedo hacerle bien de esa manera. Al preguntar a Loise por ella, me dijo que había salido a dar un paseo por el jardín, así que salí al patio y caminé alrededor de la casa buscándola.

Al principio creí que era alguna de las mujeres de servidumbre, pero al acercarme más la reconocí. Isabella… mi Bella estaba en una de las partes del inmenso jardín, en los laterales de la casa, su ropa blanca manchada de barro, sus manos en las mismas condiciones y su cabello revuelto, ella gruñía en frustración cada vez que arrancaba una flor de su lugar. Miré al suelo y vi a su alrededor un montón de rosas blancas desfloradas, reducidas a nada, solo pétalos y tallos pisados. Su piel manchada, su rostro salpicado, su camisa en partes desgarrada y su piel brillando en sudor, sus mejillas sonrojadas…

_¿Bella?_ la llamé acercándome al lugar, miré por todo el suelo y de aquellos rosales de los que ella alguna vez había sacado un pequeño retoño para darse cuenta de lo hermoso que era algo tan pequeño, ya no quedaba nada. Los rosales estaban arrancados de sus raíces y las rosas por doquier. La miré de vuelta y ella estaba sollozando, con sus manos temblorosas se limpiaba el sudor y las lagrimas de su rostro, pero vi rojo en sus manos… sangre _Isabella!_

Entonces ella volteó y sus ojos a de más de estar nublados por las lagrimas, estaban oscuros por otra cosa, ella hiperventilaba… ella jadeaba asustada y desconsolada.

Ataque de pánico

Corrí a su lado pero cuando me acerqué ella quiso alejarse, parecía mirarme pero aún así sin verme. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y la sangre brotaba de ellas por pequeños rasguños en los que aún podían verse partes de las espinas de las flores.

_Isabella ¿qué has hecho?_

_¿Viniste a casa?... ¿estás aquí?_ parecía aturdida y llena de temor. La tomé de las mejillas y ella me miró a través de sus lágrimas, como si intentara enfocar su mirada en mí,

_Estoy aquí bebé… para ti_

Ella suspiró antes de lanzar un nuevo sollozo y sus piernas flaquearon, la atrapé en el aire y la alcé en mis brazos, ella dejó caer su cabeza en mi pecho mientras trataba de restablecer su respiración hiperventilando, la besé en la frente al llevarla hacia la casa y entré rápidamente hacia la escalera.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación y rápidamente la dejé en la cama, ella temblaba sobre las sábanas y en seguida llevó sus rodillas al pecho en postura defensiva, jadeaba por aire y me estaba desesperando

_Isabella… ¿Qué hago? Dime bebé… ¿qué hago? Respira por favor_

Ella tragó en seco y cerró los ojos fuertemente, _Xanax… en mi tocador_ susurró en un hilo de voz.

Me apresuré a buscar lo que ella necesitaba, lo encontré luego de revolver cada cajón de su tocador y con un vaso de agua fui hasta ella, le di la píldora blanca y se la tragó con un sorbo de agua fresca.

Me quedé allí, a su lado mientras su respiración se normalizaba y su cuerpo dejaba de temblar, cada músculo de su cuerpo pareció relajarse y pronto ella se sumió en una tranquilidad abrumadora, casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

Suavemente para no alterarla, la despojé de sus zapatos y su pantalón, fui hasta el baño y mojé una toalla con agua y jabón para luego limpiar despacio sus heridas y su rostro. Tomé un poco de antiséptico y le apliqué a las zonas heridas, que no eran muchas, pero si profundas, la palma de su mano estaba llena de ellas.

Luego de terminar de limpiarla, me recosté a su lado y acaricié tentativamente su mejilla, se veía tan dolida por algo… tan derrumbada, acerqué mis labios a los suyos lentamente temiendo que pudiera rechazarme y los besé. Fue un beso suave en el que el único participe fui yo, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta solo para respirar, me rendí al no obtener nada a cambio.

_Estúpido! Tú sacando provecho y besándola cuando ella necesita algo más que un beso…_

_¿Por qué no estabas aquí cuando desperté?_ susurró casi inaudiblemente, su crisis la había dejado sin fuerzas… casi hecha un despojo sobre su cama,

_Tenía que hacer unas cosas, a demás… está tu esposo, no lo olvides_

_No me importa_ ella se acurrucó más cerca de mí resoplando lánguidamente, acaricié sus cabellos revueltos y su mejilla sonrojada

_¿Por qué hiciste eso Bella? ¿Qué te sucedió?_

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar, en esos segundos aproveché a tirar la manta que estaba a nuestros pies sobre ella.

_Porque vi una imagen en mi cabeza que no me gustó nada… porque era hora de sacar esas rosas de allí, porque representaban felicidad o esperanza y es lo que menos tengo ahora_ murmuró suavemente,

_Bella, te heriste las manos, te hiciste daño a ti misma…_

_No me duele más de lo que ya dolía_ dijo con una sonrisa triste en los labios, _oír a esa mujer junto a ti… fue lo que no pude soportar_

_Oh Bella… bebé, no es lo que tu piensas. Esa mujer apareció en el gimnasio, tú la conoces mejor Bella y se supone que me conoces a mí… deberías saber que puedes confiar_

Ella abrió sus ojos y vi la tristeza en ellos, me acerqué y tracé mis labios en sus parpados cerrados… besando cada uno de sus ojos lagrimosos,

_No lo pude evitar Edward, siempre que pensé que encontré algo que finalmente me hacía feliz… solo desaparecía y pensé que ibas a desaparecer también…_

_¿Eso representaban esas rosas?... ¿esa felicidad perdida?_

_No, no fue exactamente eso, era más bien… esperanza. Un aliciente que me diera fuerzas para seguir adelante en esta vida, algo que ablandara el corazón de Benjamin, algo que lo hiciera respetarme como mujer… una piedra de tope_

_¿Algo como un hijo?_ pregunté en voz baja,

_Si…_ susurró.

Besé su frente resuelto finalmente, era su palabra… su bendita y firme palabra lo que necesitaba para terminar de condenarme.

_Perdóname Isabella… si con esto puedo hacer a más de una persona feliz, lo haré…_

Y así acaricié su mejilla hasta que la sentí dormida a mi lado, su suave respiración, su cuerpo relajado me dejaron tranquilo por un tiempo hasta volver a su lado nuevamente. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación, caminé hasta el final del pasillo tomando la escalera lateral y me dirigí a la parte occidental de la casa.

Golpeé sobre esa puerta de madera terceada y esperé a que me dieran la orden de entrar, al hacerlo caminé unos pasos con solo una idea en la cabeza, solo unas palabras y un montón de rostros que ganarían más de lo que yo perdería… Alice, mi madre, mi padre… mi Isabella.

El hombre de la sonrisa astuta me miró expectante y tomé una respiración profunda antes de hablar,

_Tenemos un trato_ dije finalmente.

* * *

**Bueno... comienza la acción... veremos que sucede más adelante ¿ustedes que suponen? nos vemos la próxima. Ah, he comenzado una historia nueva, el primer capi ya esta publicado, espero me acompañen en esa también "Una vida de oportunidades"... gracias por todo...**


	19. Por si no hay mañana

Sumary: Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?

* * *

**Por si no hay mañana…**

* * *

Desperté con mi cuerpo entumecido, como si hubiese estado haciendo ejercicio, pero no recordaba haber estado haciendo ejercicio. Me estiré en mi cama, bostecé y levanté mi cabeza levemente para inspeccionar mi habitación, estaba a oscuras y sola.

Apoyé las manos en la cama para levantarme y en el momento en que lo hice un dolor punzante atravesó mis manos y me dejé caer sobre el colchón nuevamente, cerré las manos y dolieron así que como pude me levanté y encendí la lámpara de mi mesa de noche, miré mis manos y entonces recordé.

Una sarta de imágenes cruzaron por mi mente a medida que llegaban a mí, la voz de Tanya, la de Edward junto a ella, la espera, el nerviosismo, la locura cuando decidí que otra vez habían arrebatado lo único que podía hacerme feliz, el dolor, el llanto… y finalmente Edward.

Edward…

Él había estado allí conmigo, había vuelto a casa y me había traído a mi habitación en medio de mi crisis, miré alrededor de mi habitación y estaba vacía. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Habría vuelto Edward a su hogar?... seguramente si, después de verme en ese estado, después de conocer todas mi debilidades y cargar conmigo, debe haberse ido para estar tranquilo, pensar y tal vez arrepentirse en lo que se había metido, no lo culpaba.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta el baño, con cuidado me curé las heridas a pesar de que Edward ya las había curado, tenía antiséptico en las manos y las heridas habían cicatrizado muy bien, solo había unas cuantas marcas rojas en mis manos. Me miré al espejo y mis ojos estaban hinchados y colorados, señal de que había estado llorando, solo recordaba a Edward limpiando mis lagrimas mientras yo sollozaba sobre mi cama vergonzosamente.

_Oh Edward, soy una estúpida… perdóname mi amor._

Me lavé la cara con cuidado y decidí bajar a tomar un té en la cocina, no tenía hambre, tenía el estómago revuelto con todo lo que había sucedido y no quería arriesgar enfermarme.

La casa estaba vacía, Benjamin había regresado hacía ya dos semanas, pero parecía como si él no estuviera, daba igual su regreso en realidad, daba igual su presencia porque había salido de su despacho solo para alimentarse y para ir a la oficina a jugar al hombre poderoso y cortar algunas cabezas, como él decía. El resto del tiempo hacía como si no existiera.

Al entrar a la cocina paré en seco cuando oí la voz que había arrullado mis sueños esa tarde,

_¿Tienes algo de crema Claire?... por las dudas, unas galletas y…_

_No Edward, a la señora Isabella le gustan las tostadas…_ murmuró Claire rebuscando en la alacena.

Edward estaba de espaldas preparando algo en el desayunador, su espalda fornida cubierta con su traje me hacía desear pasar mis manos por sus hombros y descansar mi cabeza entre sus omóplatos.

Entré a la cocina y carraspeé, Claire dejó lo que sacó de la alacena sobre la mesa frente a Edward que había vuelto hacia mí con mirada cautelosa,

_Señora Isabella, Edward le estaba preparando una bandeja con algún alimento, pero si desea cenar…_

_No Claire, gracias pero prefiero lo que Edward preparó para mí_ murmuré mirándolo a él, que me devolvió la mirada profunda y expectante, _Edward… lo tomaré en el jardín_

_Pero… Señora, ya es de noche y el aire frío puede…

_Edward_ le corté _lo quiero afuera_ dije antes de caminar hacia la puerta de salida al patio, abrí la puerta corrediza de vidrio y me escabullí en la noche hacia el patio que solo estaba iluminado por unas pocas farolas cerca de la piscina, caminé hacia una de las últimas mesas de jardín que quedaban lejos de la piscina y me detuve allí, miré hacia atrás y vi a Edward salir de la casa con la bandeja en sus manos.

Esperé pacientemente a que llegara junto a mí, sin palabras dejó la bandeja en la mesa y con el ceño fruncido dejó la taza de té sobre el mármol de la mesa, luego las tostadas y el azúcar,

_Edward…_

_Aquí tiene su té señora, si me permite me retiraré hasta mañana_ dijo sin mirarme, me desesperé cuando él dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia la casa, sin dudarlo corrí hasta quedar enfrente a él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos,

_Edward mírame_ susurré, el se detuvo y cerró los ojos fuertemente como luchando contra una tentación, al abrirlos su mirada me estremeció… era fría, dura y sin rastros de emociones,

_¿Qué Señora?... ¿me necesitará esta noche?_

_No_ murmuré con mi garganta oprimida ante su indiferencia _Edward, por favor escúchame, sé que estas enojado conmigo por lo que hice… sé que no quieres ahora mismo_

_Usted tiene razón, no quiero discutir nada, pasé un día muy difícil y si usted me deja retirarme se lo agradecería, si usted quiere puede descontarme el día de trabajo, pero deseo irme ahora_

_Oh dios… no me hagas esto Edward, no me importa nada, pero no me hagas esto…_

_Edward_ susurré sin poder continuar hablando, comencé a jadear mientras trataba de contener mis lágrimas, dios… cómo dolía su rechazo!

_Lo siento Señora… no puedo quedarme, no podré responder de la manera en que usted desea hoy, solo quiero descansar_

_Dime Bella, bebé… soy tu Bella ¿recuerdas?_ dije aún sosteniéndolo de las mejillas, _¿qué sucede? Por favor dime qué sucede…_

Él cerró los ojos nuevamente y dejó escapar un suspiro profundo,

_Sucede que se supone que soy su custodio personal, trato lo más posible de protegerla pero al parecer las cosas les suceden a usted cuando yo no estoy, no puedo trabajar así Señora, no si usted no coopera con el cuidado de su integridad, no si cuando yo no estoy usted se dedica a lastimarse por sí misma, no si usted no confía en mí…_ explicó con voz imperturbable.

_Oh dios, ¿era eso? ¿él estaba enojado por qué yo desconfié de él? ¿Por qué yo lo juzgué?..._

_Perdóname, tienes razón Edward, soy una estúpida… no volveré a hacerlo pero… por favor no te vayas_

_Lo siento_ dijo con su mirada sincera. ¿Qué sucedía?, prácticamente me estaba humillando frente a él, casi podía ser capaz de arrodillarme y pedirle por favor que se quedara, pero él simplemente me ignoraba.

Perdí su rostro de entre mis manos y me di cuenta de que él se alejaba de mí hacia la casa, me tapé la boca para dejar salir un sollozo ahogado y me quedé parada allí, en medio de la noche en el jardín de mi casa, con lágrimas silenciosas recorriendo mis mejillas.

¿Qué sucedía? Yo solo quería ser feliz, ¿es eso mucho pedir?. Con Edward podía serlo, solo con él… y él simplemente me rechazaba, diablos… me sentía sola en momentos así. ¿Y si quedó en verse con Tanya y él no quiere quedarse por eso?... oh no. ¿Y si era eso? Sabía que debía confiar en él, ¿pero cómo confiar en ella?

_No Edward, no me hagas eso…_

Caminé hacia la casa y cuando estaba por entrar sentí rugir al volvo de Edward, él ya se iba. Caminé por la cocina, oí en el fondo de mi mente que Claire me decía algo pero no presté atención, solo caminé hasta la escalera y de allí hasta mi habitación. Una vez adentro fui hasta mi armario y comencé a tirar ropa por el suelo buscando algo apropiado para ponerme, algo que me hiciera sentir bien y ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero necesitaba sentir otra cosa… necesitaba dejar de sentir dolor.

_Mi corazón duele y se deshace…_

Miré mi reloj y ya casi era medianoche, tenía puesto mi vestido blanco ajustado con la espada descubierta y corto hasta la mitad del muslo, mis tacones plateados Jimy Choo de quince centímetros de alto y mi cabello suelto cayendo por mis hombros, me pinté los labios con labial rojo furioso y mis parpados negro carbón, tomé mi pequeño bolso plateado haciendo juego con mis zapatos y salí de mi habitación. Caminé por la escalera sin que me importara nada, ni que me viera Benjamin, ni Loise… nadie, estaba dispuesta a luchar contra ellos si me decían algo más.

Salí de la casa luego de tomar una de las llaves de mis bebés, preferí la del Mini Cooper, entré al garaje y tomé mi querido auto. Acelerando salí del lugar hasta llegar al portón, el guardia de la garita de seguridad me abrió algo reticente pero lo hizo y aceleré fuertemente hasta alcanzar la maldita velocidad de 120 kilómetros antes de llegar a la parte de la ciudad más concurrida.

Llegué al centro del a ciudad para dirigirme al edificio de Rosalie, me aparqué cerca de la entrada y bajé de mi auto, miré a las personas que pasaban por allí y sonreí a un par de chicos que me recorrían con su mirada de arriba abajo,

_Hey guapa!_ murmuró uno. Hice caso omiso solo devolviéndole una sonrisa y caminé hasta la entrada del edificio, toqué el timbre del portero eléctrico y la voz de rose me atendió,

_Soy Isabella, Rose…_

Del otro lado de la línea Rosalie no contestó hasta después de unos segundos, me la imaginaba con la boca abierta tratando de entender el hecho de que yo estaba sola, parada en su edificio para visitarla a estas horas,

_Isa?... ¿qué haces aquí?... oh, espera que te abro…_ el timbre que indicaba la apertura de la puerta sonó y empujé hasta entrar, caminé hasta el ascensor y subí al pent-house de mi amiga.

_Isabella! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?... me sorprendiste_ dijo ella al abrir la puerta y verme allí parada,

_Hola Rose, hum… si no me invitas a pasar no te podré explicar_ dije tratando de parecer divertida, ella pestañeó confundida y abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar,

_Hum… tengo un invitado, espero que no te importe_

Alcé las cejas mientras caminaba por la nueva sala recién decorada de mi amiga, le iba a preguntar de quién se trataba cuando oí su voz,

_Tengo hambre nena!... ¿llegó la pizza?_

Y podía decir que era la primera vez que veía a Rose sonrojarse, rió resignada y respondió,

_No bebé! Es Isabella no la pizza!_

_¿Emmett? ¿bebé?_ inquirí sonriendo. Ella rodó los ojos y caminó hacia mí, tiró de mi brazo y nos sentamos en el sofá,

_Él me invitó a salir un par de veces, me gusta… y yo le gusto, nos gustamos ¿está bien?. Anoche fue la primera vez que se quedó a dormir en casa y… fue la primera vez que… hum… tú sabes_ se alzó de hombros. No lo podía creer, mi amiga tenía un gusto difícil de tipo de hombre y Emmett no era precisamente esa clase de hombre, pero ella se veía tan radiante que me pareció que tal vez si fuese su clase de hombre y que yo estaba juzgando su relación, solo poniendo parámetros que eran inútiles. Si dos personas se gustaban no había por qué poner peros…

_¿Estas enamorada?_ murmuré al mismo tiempo que a ella se le iluminaban los ojos, ella me sonrió y entonces comprendí que ella era otra mujer que había caído en esas redes, que no eran malas, pero si dolorosas. Ella sonrió sonrojándose y agachó la mirada,

_No te avergüences, enamorarse es lo mejor que nos puede pasar… te felicito_

Ella asintió y luego me miró con ansiedad,

_¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que el amor es lo mejor?_

Oh maldición, Rosalie y su estúpida manera de leer mi mente. Fui ahora yo la que miré mis manos en mi regazo y alcé los hombros indiferentemente,

_Supongo que es así_ pero mi voz había salido diferente, diablos… si hasta yo pude reconocer el rastro de dolor en mis labios,

_Oh Is,_ murmuró ella tomando mis manos…

Maldición, maldición, maldición…

Y no pude evitar que una solitaria lágrima cruzara mi mejilla,

_Oh amiga ¿qué sucedió?_ inquirió tomando con fuerza mis manos. Zafé una de mis manos y limpié la lagrima con el dorso y me atreví a mirar a Rose que me dirigía una mirada llena de pena y lástima _es Edward ¿no?_

Asentí lánguidamente, porque no había manera de esconder lo que sentía por él, no a mi mejor amiga que conocía cada parte de mí como si fuera mi alter ego.

_Sé que no debía dejar que sucediera, no necesito que me lo digas…_

_No diré nada de eso por todos los cielos Isa!_ me aprendió, me mordí el labio y la miré nuevamente _el amor llega y no hay nada ni nadie que impida que la unión de esas dos almas se hagan una_ murmuró con fervor. Abrí grande los ojos y reí estupefacta,

_¿Quién carajos eres y qué hiciste con mi amiga?_ mascullé mirándola con incredulidad, ella rió y miró hacia el corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones

_Es Emmett, él es… no lo sé, él es un amor…_ dijo sonriendo, me miró nuevamente y la seriedad volvió a ella, _pero… ¿Qué sucedió con Edward?_

Negué con la cabeza una vez más y alcé los hombros, ella era algo impulsiva a decir verdad y temía que enfrentara a Edward o que dijera algo a Emmett y acabara el secreto y Edward saliera mal de la situación, para nada quería dañar su reputación.

_Puedes contarme Isabella si es Emmett el que te preocupa, bueno… él no juzga con facilidad a las personas, ni siquiera le interesa la vida de los demás… no sé cómo es que puede ser jefe del FBI…_ dijo pensativa ella _de todas maneras, cuéntame… sé que es por él que estas así_

Suspiré profundamente y comencé a contarle a mi amiga todo lo que había sucedido con Edward, la vuelta de Benjamín y lo extraño y distinto que había sido hoy Edward conmigo luego de su encuentro con Tanya, no pude evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos a medida que avanzaba en mi relato…

_Es una perra mal nacida_ masculló frotando mi espalda suavemente, _el día que me encuentre a esa perra de Tanya te juro que podría hasta jalare sus extensiones y arrastrarla sobre el suelo…_

_Es por eso que deseo salir a distraerme Rose, si me quedo en casa no sé qué puede llegar a pasar, no quiero recurrir al Valium nuevamente…_ ella entendió mis palabras y asintió con una sonrisa indulgente, _pero entiendo que estés ocupada con Emmett, así que yo puedo…_

_Vamos a salir todos juntos_ replicó ella levantándose del sofá _espérame que iré a convencer a Emm que se levante de la cama y a ver si puedo llegar a estar a tu altura…_ señaló mi cuerpo y reímos juntas. Nunca me había considerado sexy pero sabía que si me vestía de cierta forma y tomaba otra actitud más femenina con mi cuerpo podía llegar a serlo, pero Rosalie… ella era un caso especial, ella nació sexy, fuera lo que fuera lo que usara ella se veía jodidamente cachonda todo el tiempo.

Esperé unos minutos en los que fui hasta el minibar que Rose había instalado en una esquina de su sala y me preparé un Cosmopolitan, cuando di el primer sorbo oí que alguien se detenía en seco detrás de mí y volteé, Emmett estaba allí mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos,

_S-señorita Isabella, un gusto verla otra vez_ dijo acercándose con la mano extendida,

_El gusto es mío Emmett_ dije acercándome a darle un beso en la mejilla amistosamente _y por favor, dime Isabella solamente… no me gustan las formalidades con los amigos_

_Oh… bien_ murmuró él asintiendo, _Rose se está preparando, llamaré para cancelar la piza que habíamos pedido, podremos comer algo donde sea que vayamos… no conozco mucho de clubs así que no sé que tienen ustedes en mente_ se dirigió al teléfono y buscó un número en la agenda,

_Oh, Rose y yo solemos frecuentar "Blue Moon" a veces…_

_¿En serio? He escuchado que ese es uno de los lugares más exclusivos_ dijo algo sorprendido,

_Algo así, pero podemos ir a cualquier otro lado…_

_Hum, yo realmente no sé mucho de esos lugares, las seguiré a ustedes_ dijo antes de hablar por teléfono.

Quince minutos después ya estábamos en el auto de Rosalie, un descapotable rojo que hacía juego con el color de su vestido, dejamos mi auto en el parking privado de su edificio y salimos por la ciudad a vivir la noche de Seattle, me sentí emocionada y expectante sin saber qué era lo que me podía esperar esa noche… solo quería sacar a Edward de mi mente, aunque fuera solo por esa noche.

_POV Edward:_

Maldición, maldición! ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué carajo había hecho?... ¿Rechazar a Isabella de esa manera era buena idea para tratar de enfrentar lo nuestro? ¿Qué era lo nuestro?. Al parecer para Isabella era más de lo que era para mí, más que solo sexo y una acostada como decía su marido. Isabella había entrado en pánico cuando me oyó con Tanya, ella pensó que había perdido la una vez más la posibilidad de ser feliz cuando me oyó con ella.

¿Y yo qué había hecho? Solo enojarme por cómo había actuado, con desconfianza y posesividad, actué como un completo idiota lo sabía, pero ella también tenía culpa… maldición se suponía que ella confiaba en mí, se suponía que le había demostrado que esa mujer no me interesaba, que la había rechazado una vez y lo haría mil veces más porque solo la deseaba a ella… a mi Bella. Pero sabía que de alguna manera ese era un deseo imposible, ella no me pertenecía, lo había dejado bien claro su marido, me había dejado aclarado el hecho de que su esposa no se libraría de él tan fácilmente, ni siquiera aún después de muerto.

_Tal vez fuera mejor así Bella… tal vez darte tu hijo te hará feliz, tal vez ese era el mejor modo de hacer las cosas, dejar que fluya como está previsto y nada más, al menos quedará una parte de mí contigo._

Entré a mi casa y Alice estaba limpiando la cocina, me fui directamente a mi habitación y me cambié el traje por algo más cómodo para volver a la cocina a ayudarla con lo que faltaba hacer. Ella se encontraba de buen humor hoy luego de lo que sucedió al mediodía, ella parecía más optimista y lo era por mis palabras, al menos yo le había dado una esperanza y ella estaba dispuesta a creer en ella… dios, no debía defraudarla, ella era feliz con esa promesa y debía hacerlo imposible por cumplirla.

_Mañana vendrá Jassper a estudiar a casa conmigo, tenemos examen de Diseño informático y es un examen importante que debemos sacar si o si_ dijo mi hermana mientras preparábamos la bandeja con el té para mi madre.

_Qué bien, me agrada ese Jassper, deberías traerlo más seguido, te ves distinta cuando estas con él…_ mi hermana rió sonrojándose y suspiró, sabía lo que era eso… un suspiro de amor _ ¿Alice?_ ella me miró con una sonrisa expectante _ ¿me dirás si necesitas algo para la universidad? Quiero decir… se que tienes tu fondo universitario pero, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites_ dije recordando la solución a nuestros problemas.

Ella asintió y se alzó de puntillas para besar mi mejilla y palmear mi espalda en agradecimiento,

_No entiendo cómo aún no encuentras esa mujer que te quite el sueño_ rió,

_Oh si supieras Alice…_

Sonreí sin decir palabra y me fui a la habitación de mi madre con su té, ella descansaba sobre su cama y mi padre estaba a su lado examinándola como todas las noches antes de acostarse, él me miró mientras su estetoscopio calculaba la presión arterial de Esme y saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y una media sonrisa, continuó con su trabajo y yo dejé la bandeja sobre la cama.

_¿Cómo está?_ pregunté luego de que él terminara… siempre con la leve esperanza en el corazón. Los ojos de mi padre no dejaron de mostrar su tristeza y sabía que nada había cambiado, que tal vez había empeorado.

_Igual, su corazón está débil… pero ella es tan persistente_ él tomó la mano de mi madre y la besó con ternura, se me oprimió el pecho al verlo tan roto ante ella que a pesar de todo era la que más fuerza para enfrentar esto tenía de todos nosotros… ilógico.

_Padre…_ pensé un minuto y respiré profundamente ¿tenía el derecho de darle esperanzas a su corazón? Nunca le diría del trato con Benjamin, porque estaba seguro que desilusionaría a mi padre, a pesar de que en ese trato estaba la salvación de su amada esposa… pero ¿sí podía darle esperanzas?. Él me miró esperando para que hablara y decidí hacerlo, _creo que conseguiré el dinero muy pronto_

Él me miró aturdido por un minuto hasta que respiró nuevamente y miró a Esme y asintió con sus ojos brillantes,

_¿De dónde?_ murmuró sin apartar los ojos de su esposa, mucho mejor… no sería capaz de mentirle mirándolo a los ojos,

_Mi… jefe, el Señor Plath accedió a darme un préstamo_ murmuré destrozado, avergonzado y tratando de no delatarme en el intento, nunca fui capaz de mentirle a mis padres, esa no era mi naturaleza, pero… ahora debía hacerlo, nunca estuve tan de acuerdo con la frase "_El fin justifica los medios_"… aún estando tan en contra.

_Es un buen hombre al parecer_ murmuró mirándome con reconocimiento. Apreté mi mandíbula y mis puños a mi lado y tomé todo de mí para asentir. _Tendré que agradecerle de algún modo_ reflexionó.

_No, ya lo hice… y él no desea que le agradezcan nada, él lo hace con todos sus empleados_

Maldición…

Mi padre asintió y decidí dejar la habitación, estaba a punto de romper el maldito código de silencio de todo negocio y decir todo lo que el maldito era, menos un buen hombre. Me despedí de mi padre y besé la frente de mi madre repitiéndome mientras lo hacía,

"_Solo por ti Esme… solo por ti lo hago"_

En mi habitación me di un baño con asco de mí mismo, refregándome con fuerza la piel como si con eso pudiera sacar de mí el engaño, la mentira y la traición, porque sí… sentía que había traicionado a mucha gente, sobre todo a mí mismo, a mi maldita moral… a Isabella, mi hermosa Bella, a mi madre y padre, a Alice… dios, cómo me odiaba a mí mismo!. Pero ya era tarde… Benjamin tenía mi palabra y sabía que de alguna menara era mejor así.

Me metí en mi cama si antes buscar la grabación de Isabella en mi celular, la última noche que había pasado con ella había hecho una grabación de su sueño, su hermosa sonrisa mientras dormía tal vez soñando con algo agradable, su cabello esparcido en la almohada y sus piernas enredadas con las mías, sus pechos perfectos subiendo y bajando por su tranquila respiración, los rayos de sol pegando en su piel e indicándome mi hora de la partida de su lado.

Hermosa…

Simplemente hermosa. Me dormí minutes después preguntándome qué hacer para que al otro día me perdone por haberla rechazado hoy,

_Oh Bella… ojalá y que me perdones._

No sé cuanto dormí, pero momentos después de haberlo hecho un sonido fuerte me hizo despertar abruptamente, mi celular sonaba sobre mi mesa de luz y vibraba mientras su luz parpadeaba. Me senté en la cama y tallé mis ojos somnolientos, tomé el celular y atendí la llamada,

_¿Edward?_ dijo una voz que conocía… ¿Emmett?

_Oh… Emmett… uhm ¿sucede algo?_ pregunté vacilante ¿por qué me llamaría?

_Edward, disculpa que te moleste, sé que es tarde. Mira… es una larga historia, pero en resumidas cuentas, hoy por la noche estaba yo en el departamento de Rosalie, la amiga de Isabella, cuando ella llegó_ dijo rápidamente,

_¿Quién? ¿Isabella?_ inquirí sorprendido,

_Si ella, bueno… la cuestión es que ella llegó buscando a Rose para salir a algún club, la verdad que me extrañó que venía sola, sin ti…_ en cuanto dijo esas palabras descubrí mi cuerpo y me senté en la cama con los pies en el suelo.

_¿Dónde están?_ pregunté rápidamente, la línea se silenció y revolví nervioso mi cabello _¿Dónde está Emmett?_

_Hey calma, estamos en "Blue Moon", Rosalie está tratando de contenerla, Isabella a tomado un poco de más y…

_¡Y qué está haciendo? ¿Dónde es eso?_ en ese momento me levanté de la cama y fui hasta mi armario a buscar algo de ropa, mientras sostenía el celular entre mi oído y mi hombro, me coloqué un jean gastado y una remera negra con unos converse, me apresuré a ponerme mi abrigo y salí de mi habitación tratando de no hacer ruido mientras Emmett me explicaba cómo llegar al club donde se encontraban.

_¿Puedo hablar con ella Emmett?_ le pregunté encendiendo el Volvo.

_Hum, no creo… ella está, bueno… está ocupada_ aceleré mi auto y pronto estaba yendo a toda velocidad por la ciudad,

_¿Qué está haciendo?_ pregunté temiendo la respuesta,

_Bueno, ella está bailando sobre una tarima, esta Rosalie tratando de bajarla de allí, pero también hay otros tipos que al parecer quieren… otra cosa, ya sabes_

_Oh dios…no_

_Emmett por favor, bájala de allí hasta que yo llegue, ya salí hacia allá, pero por favor… sácala de allí_

_Créeme Edward que lo he intentado, pero ella está empeñada en bailar… se pasó de copas y… oh dios Edward apúrate, un tipo la está ayudando a bajar de allí justo en este momento y ella se va con él_

Corté la llamada y me apresuré en recorrer las calles rápidamente, el centro de Seatlle estaba concurrido y era una de esas noches en que los clubes de la ciudad estaban hasta el tope. Me dirigí hacia donde Emmett me había indicado y estacioné en la calle, bajé del auto rápidamente y en la entrada del club mostré mi identificación y registro y me permitieron pasar.

En seguida me puse a buscar con la mirada esquivando la gente que había por allí, las mujeres y hombres bailaban con entusiasmo al ritmo de la música y algunos con demasiadas copas de más eran sacados por los guardias de seguridad. Busqué en la barra donde vendían las bebidas y no vi nada que pudiera reconocer, me comencé a impacientar.

Me rendí e iba a sacar el teléfono para marcarle a Emmett cuando una pareja llamó mi atención, la mujer iba vestida de blanco con una falda corta y un gran escote en la espada… una espalda que reconocí…

Dios… cuantas noches había recorrido esa espalda con besos y caricias! Cuantas noches había gemido y jadeado sobre esa espalda!

El tipo la tomaba de la cintura y le hablaba al oído aproximándose a sus labios, ella los esquivaba y empujaba el pecho del tipo con sus manos, que no lograban ninguna diferencia.

En ese momento vi todo rojo, maldición!... fue como si hubiesen activado el botón de defensa en mi espalda y comencé a caminar en dirección de ellos. Estaban cerca de la barra pero en uno de los rincones más oscuros, cerca de la puerta de emergencia. Ya a un metro de ellos escuché la voz de Bella,

_No… te dije que no quiero, déjame ir con mi amiga!_

Me adelanté unos pasos más y envolví el cuello del hombre con mi brazo y vi directamente a los ojos de Isabella que me miraron con pánico,

_Suéltala ahora mismo_ dije apretando más fuerte con mi brazo alrededor del cuello del tipo _o te juro que te rompo el cuello_ apreté una vez más y la alejé de ella dando un paso hacia atrás, el tipo gorgoteaba apenas pudiendo respirar y ya cuando estuvimos fuera del alcance de Isabella lo solté y lo empujé contra una pared,

_Hey… calma amigo_ alcanzó a decir tomándose el cuello _ella lo deseaba, ella lo provocó_ dijo entre jadeos. Me acerqué nuevamente a él y lo tomé del cuello con una mano y sacudí su cabeza contra la pared,

_Acércate a ella una vez más y laméntalo luego ¿oíste?_ no me había dado cuenta que jadeaba de odio por ese hombre frente a mí, podía matarlo, podía hacer que se arrastre pidiendo aire, podía matarlo a golpes en ese instante, pero en ese momento sentí un par de pequeños brazos envolviéndose en mi cintura y fue el ápice que necesite para que algo de cordura volviera a mí,

_Déjalo Edward, no vale la pena bebé_

Aflojé mis dedos que envolvía su cuello presionando su tráquea y dejé caer al tipo al suelo, que jadeaba con ambas manos en su cuello y tosía, di media vuelta y el mundo volvió a ser mundo cuando la vi detrás de mí, sus ojos brillantes con una mezcla de pánico y preocupación. Ella tomó mis mejillas con ambas manos y se aproximó a mí,

_Sácame de aquí mi amor_ susurró antes de darme un suave beso.

Y lo hice, como un tremendo estúpido… hacía falta que ella hiciera chasquear los dedos para que yo reaccionara e hiciera cada maldita cosas que me pidiera. ¿Qué mierda me sucedía?

Rodeé su cintura con un brazo y caminé llevándola conmigo hacia alguna salida, la única que encontré cerca de nosotros fue la salida de emergencia, así que la llevé hasta allí y abrí la puerta, bajamos unas escaleras que nos llevarían a otra puerta final y justo cuando llegamos al rellano inferior ella jaló de mi mano y su boca chocó contra la mía, jadeante, desesperada… calienten y húmeda,

_Bella…_ gemí respondiendo efusivamente, tomé sus mejillas y el beso se tornó aún más furioso, caminé un paso e hice chocar su espalda contra una pared

Maldición… cómo la necesitaba!

Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho y bajaron hacia mi cintura tirando de mis jeans, desabrochó desesperadamente el botón y tiró de la cremallera y su pequeña mano no tuvo problema en encontrar mi miembro duro preparado para ella, que había estado así desde que la vi con ese pequeño vestido. Sin dudar ni un minuto tomé el ruedo de su minifalda y lo subí hasta su cintura y acaricié de lleno su trasero… enseguida me separé de su boca y miré su cadera,

_¿Sin ropa interior?_ gemí dolorosamente, ella se sonrojó y asintió,

_Se marca en la tela_ dijo simplemente..

_¡Dios! ¿Sonrojándote Isabella? ¿Mientras te estoy por tomar en un pasillo? ¿Mientras anduviste toda la noche sin ropa interior?..._

_¿Y así pretendes no ser una atracción para los hombres? Si hasta a mí me estas volviendo loco bebé…_ la besé una vez más, mi lengua invadió su boca haciéndola gemir, degustando cada centímetro de esa maravillosa boca mientras su mano acariciaba mi pene una y otra vez. Llevé mi mano hasta sus pliegues mojados y metí mi dedo ansioso en su interior, ella gimió en mi boca y acarició mi erección más fuerte, más duro… me estremecí cuando su pulgar recorrió la punta esparciendo el pre semen que había allí. Sacudí mi mano haciendo entrar y salir mi dedo de su entrada mientras sentí sus músculos apretarme en busca de satisfacción y ella arqueó la espalda, mi mano libre recorrió su abdomen hasta meterse debajo del vestido y subir hasta encontrar sus pechos perfectos, acaricié sus pezones con urgencia, pellizcándolos, tirando de ellos hasta hacerla gemir.

_Eso es bebé, gime para mí… hazme saber que te hago sentir bien…_

_Edward… te quiero dentro mío_ pidió entre gemidos. En ese momento saqué mis dedos cubiertos de su ambrosía y los lamí mientras ella miraba con sus ojos encapuchados con lujuria, _Oh bebé…_ dijo con voz gruesa, ella sacó mi mano de mi boca y me besó fuerte, gimiendo y sintiendo su gusto en mi lengua. Me separé de ella sin poder contenerme más.

_Voltea hacia la pared_ le pedí, era una pared de ladrillos y no quería hacerle daño, porque lo único en que pensaba era en que no iba a ser gentil con ella, por primera vez quería tomarla duro, fuerte y sin consideraciones…

Ella sonrió y se dio vuelta exponiendo su culo delicioso a mí, sus manos se apoyaron en la pared y tomé con las mías su cadera acercándola más a mí, mi miembro temblaba de la expectativa, ella arqueó su espada y miró sobre su hombro…

Diablos, se veía tan sexy… ¿cómo podía ser tan jodidamente sensual? ¿Cómo podía ser yo tan suertudo?

Posicioné la punta de mi pene en su entrada sin dejar de ver su otra entrada aún más estrecha, ¿cómo sería…? Oh diablos, eso sería lo más maravilloso… algún día bebé, algún día.

Dejé mis fantasías de lado y con una sola estocada fuerte y dura, penetré dentro de ella. Gemimos al unísono mientras sin perder tiempo comenzaba a moverse contra ella hasta que nuestras caderas chocaron una contra otro con un ruido húmedo, era algo subliminal… tomándola en el pasillo de una discoteca mientras que de fondo aún se sentía la música.

_Dios, no permitas que concibamos nuestro hijo así, no en este lugar… no de esta manera._

Pero esa sensación desesperante de tenerla, de marcarla como mía, era tan avasalladora… tan urgente. No había manera de detenerme… solo quería amarla.

Amarla…

Oh si… Amarla…

La envestí aún más fuerte y mis brazos rodearon su pecho pegándome lo más posible a ella, cerré fuertemente los ojos y gemí en su cuello mientras mis envestidas iban en aumento y solo oía sus gemidos a mi alrededor entremezclados con la música que venía de arriba. Gruñí en su cuello mientras mis caderas estaban fuera de sí… envistiendo frenéticamente contra ella.

_Nada es para siempre amor… hoy nos toca compartir la misma luna…_

La necesitaba… maldición! La necesitaba… esa era la pura y jodida verdad… y tuve que maldecirme a mí mismo, porque sabía muy bien que eso no era simple y llana necesidad… la amaba, lo hacía tan idiotamente y no podía negarlo más…

Oh cielos… la amaba.

_Esto es amor… y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras…_

_Quiero amarte hoy, por si no hay mañana…_

Y la música siguió sonando y yo llorando de amor por esta mujer, porque no era posible… porque había dado mi palabra a alguien más… porque no debía caer y caí como semejante estúpido, porque era tan difícil evitarlo, era inevitable.

_Te quiero hoy, quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana…_

_Bella!... oh Bella_ gemí cuando sentía que podía estallar de odio, de enojo, de placer y lujuria al mismo tiempo… podía morir allí mismo, que estaría feliz de hacerlo en sus brazos. Ella siguió sacudiéndose contra mí y yo clavando mis dedos en su cadera, viendo como un maldito loco la manera en que mi erección entraba y salía de ella, tratando de tragar el nudo en mi garganta.

_Oh mi amor ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?... ¿por qué ahora?... mi amor, si nos hubiésemos conocido antes, en otro espacio y tiempo… en otro lugar. Esta historia entre los dos, hubiese funcionado en cualquier otro momento, pero no ahora…_

_Nadie sabe amor, nadie sabe qué podrá pasar mañana,_

_Quiero amarte hoy, quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma…_

Entonces gemí una vez más cuando la sentí tensarse, cuando su estrechez presionó sobre mi eje y con pequeños gritos se estremeció y llegó a su orgasmo, me aferré a ella en ese instante,

_Edward!_ la sostuve contra mí al sentir la manera en que había golpeado su orgasmo contra ella, que temblaba y se contraía en pequeños espasmos, su propio sexo apretando el mío dolorosamente.

Y con una última envestida mi excitación se derramo a chorros en su interior. Gruñí mordiéndome la lengua para no decirle a gritos lo que esa noche había descubierto, lo que me iba a volver loco de allí en más…

_Te amo Isabella…_

_Te amo…_

Y la abracé sin desear ni por un segundo separarme de ella, la abracé con desesperación… repitiendo en cada segundo en mi mente esas palabras que ahora eran mi muerte… "Te amo… te amo" como un mantra, como un recordatorio de que no se puede jugar con fuego, porque te acabas quemando.

* * *

**Luis Fonzi, este tema al escucharlo, inspiró este fic. Gracias por sus reviews... que piensan?**


	20. Duele

Sumary: Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?

* * *

**Duele**

**

* * *

**

Algo había cambiado. Alguna cosa, en su interior… algo que lo hizo reaccionar de esa manera, como nunca lo había imaginado. Haciéndome el amor casi furiosamente, como si estuviera castigándose, castigándome por algo… ¿pero qué?. Cuando su semilla se derramó en mi interior él jadeó agitado en mi oído, aferrándose a mí como un niño en medio de la oscuridad, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura desesperadamente y susurraba algo inentendible, su nariz se hundió en mis cabellos y aspiró hondo antes de besar mi nuca, gimió cuando tomé sus manos de mi cintura y quise separarlas porque su agarre me lastimaba.

_No… no, no… no Bella, no_ murmuró en mi cuello dolorosamente, su voz quebrada me estremeció.

_Oh bebé… ¿no quieres soltarme?__Dios, no permitas que se derrumbe aquí, que se arrepienta…_

_Edward_ gemí, sus dedos se hundían en la carne de mi vientre, sus dedos como garras me lastimaban y me mordí el labio haciendo todo lo posible para no quejarme… sería peor. _Edward… cariño_ dije acariciando sus manos, su agarre no aflojó sino que se hizo más fuerte hasta que logró que un chillido saliera de mi boca. _Edward! Me lastimas_

En seguida lo sentí paralizarse detrás de mí, sus brazos se aflojaron y cayeron inertes de mi cuerpo, atiné a sostenerme de la pared que tenía frente a mí y enseguida di media vuelta. Edward estaba en el suelo de rodillas jadeando y sosteniéndose con sus manos en el suelo, me sobresalté al verlo así y me acuclillé enseguida a su lado.

_¿Edward?... ¿qué sucede?... por favor dime_ tome sus mejillas con ambas manos y lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos, su mirada estaba nublada por lagrimas que caían silenciosamente por su rostro. _Edward…_ murmuré antes de rodear su cuello con mis brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente. _bebé… me asustas ¿qué sucede?_

_Perdóname, perdóname Bella… te lastimé, perdona_ murmuraba frenéticamente _ni siquiera abrazarte puedo hacer bien_

Oh dios, ¿qué había sucedido? Luego de un minuto de estar haciendo el amor desenfrenadamente él caía roto y deshecho en el suelo… ¿qué diablos había sucedido?. Lo abracé con fuerza y él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, su cabeza se hundió en mi regazo y abrazó con fuerza mi vientre, su boca se movía y susurraba cosas que no pude entender, el sonido de la música era muy fuerte. Acaricié el cabello de su nuca suavemente y él cerró los ojos fuertemente, agaché mi cabeza en un intento de dejar un beso en su cabeza y pude escuchar algo de lo que decía,

_No aquí, no ahora… por favor, no ahora… no en este lugar, perdóname…_

_Edward ¿qué sucede?... ¿qué hay de malo?_ pregunté en su oído, él negó con la cabeza y luego acarició mis piernas con sus manos, mis muslos y glúteos, esperé que se calmara, pero miraba hacia arriba de las escaleras porque temía que alguien entrara, _deberíamos salir de aquí, alguien puede venir_ dije mirándolo nuevamente. Él asintió y acercó sus labios a mi estómago, dejó un suave beso allí y subió dejando besos a lo largo de mi torso, entre mis pechos, mi cuello, mis mejillas y finalmente mi boca. Lo recibí con gusto… era un notable su desesperación, su lengua buscó las mías y pude saborear el salado de sus lágrimas, fue un dulce amargo y desesperado a la vez. Finalmente sus manos acunaron mi rostro y me hicieron mirarlo, sus ojos brillantes aún por sus lágrimas me rompían el corazón…

¿Qué habrá pasado por su cabeza para ponerse así? ¿Qué lo perturbaba?...

Acaricié suavemente su mejilla bañada en lágrimas y le sonreí en un intento de calmarlo, de hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, que no importaba el lugar… que todo estaba bien con tal de amarnos, con tal de entregarnos, con tal de demostrarle mi amor. No importaba una maldita escalera, un piano, una playa de arenas blanca… no importaba un sucio corredor de algún club, no importaba nada para mí, lo amaba y lo único que deseaba era estar con él así fuera en la luna.

_Te amo mi amor, no te avergüences, no te arrepientas. Te amo…_

_Yo…_ murmuró tragando saliva _siento haberte tomado así, hubiese preferido mil veces el auto… perdóname bebé_

Asentí sonriéndole, él se acercó a mí y dejó un dulce beso en los labios. Delineó con su lengua cada rincón de mi boca y se entregó a una exquisita danza con la mía… dulce y salado a la vez, suave y tierno.

_Dios… cómo lo amaba!_

Luego se separó de mí y se disculpó limpiándose las lágrimas, arregló sus pantalones y yo hice lo propio con mi falda. Cuando terminé él tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos, asintió y caminó hasta la puerta de salida, la abrió para mí y salimos a la noche fría y oscura. Él tomó mi cintura y nos encaminamos en lo que parecía un callejón, el frío de la noche me estremeció y temblé mientras que con las manos trataba de darme calor en mis brazos desnudos, Edward me soltó pero pronto puso sobre mis hombros el abrigo que traía puesto, Edward se veía tan bien con ropa informal.

_Gracias_ susurré envolviéndome con la tela aún impregnada de su calor y su olor, él me sostuvo cerca abrazándome por los hombros. _Hum… Edward ¿qué sucedió allí adentro?_

Él aspiró profundamente y soltó al aire exasperado,

_¿Qué cosa Isabella?... ¿Te refieres al tipo que te tocaba y al cual tú sedujiste o las copas de más? ¿O tal vez el hecho de tu baile sobre las mesas?..._

_Ok, si… me quedó claro_ susurré avergonzada, nunca hubiese hecho eso si hubiese estado en mis cinco sentidos. _Pero no me refiero a eso… lo cual siento mucho. Me refiero a lo que te sucedió a ti_

Quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a su auto aparcado en la calle, él abrió la puerta y me indicó entrar,

_Pero yo traje mi auto_ me quejé. Él no me dijo nada y sacó su blackberry y llamó,

_Emmett… estoy con ella, necesito que lleves su Cooper a casa esta misma noche o mañana a la mañana temprano de ser posible ¿puedes?_ esperó unos segundos, _si dile que ella está bien conmigo, mañana la llamará. Te agradezco…_ luego cortó la llamada y me indicó nuevamente subir al Volvo.

Suspiré frustrada y subí, confiaba en él y por alguna razón también en Emmett y me avergonzaba mirarlo a los ojos, yo misma había ido a casa de Rosalie a interrumpir su intimidad y me había comportado como una mujer inmadura, me había emborrachado, me había rebajado a bailar en las mesas, había coqueteado con un tipo… y había tenido sexo en la salida de un club, aunque eso ellos no lo sabían y esperaba que no lo supieran nunca.

Maldición… creo que me había humillado para el resto de mi vida.

_Lo siento_ dije nuevamente, él aceleró por las calles en respuesta _me comporté como una inmadura adolescente, salí sin avisarte y avergoncé a mis amigos, lo siento. Sé que lo hice peor, sé que hoy el día comenzó mal, que te enojaste conmigo por lo que hice en el jardín, lo cual fue también una idiotez, y ahora… ahora simplemente no tengo palabras_

_¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si querías salir a divertirte ¿por qué no me avisaste así te acompañaba?_

_Por tu enojo, a demás… yo pensé…_ suspiré al no querer admitir la verdad _yo…_

_¿Tú qué Bella? ¿Puedes ser sincera?_ la mano que él tenía en la palanca de cambios apretó mi muslo suavemente,

_Pensé que habías quedado en algo con… Tanya, y que… por eso no quisiste quedarte conmigo hoy_ dije suavemente, casi con miedo. Él no dijo nada, sin embargo miró al frente hacia la calle y frunció el ceño, apartó la mano de mi muslo y volvió al volante.

Eso no puede ser bueno…

_Isabella… para tu tranquilidad, nunca conocí una mujer tan exasperante como ella. Pero de haber sido el caso, tú no eres la indicada de ponerte así cuando tú eres la mujer casada, la mujer cuyo esposo duerme mientras tú y yo tenemos sexo…_ su rostro imperturbable me dejó petrificada _pensé que esto que teníamos era solo una aventura… pensé que lo tenías claro y sabes lo mucho que pongo en riesgo al hacerlo, no lo podré peor acostándome con otra mujer, no mientras esté contigo_

_Oh dios…_

No podía creer lo que me había dicho, ¿esto era solo una aventura para él? Pues claro… claro que lo era, ¿cómo podía esperar otra cosa? Él lo había dejado en claro desde un principio, involucrarse con la mujer de su jefe no podía darnos más que eso… una aventura.

Tragué en seco y miré hacia la ventanilla tratando de no parpadear, si lo hacía las lagrimas acumuladas en mis ojos caerían por mis mejillas delatándome. A medida que nos íbamos acercando a la casa, sentía como mi corazón se partía, paradójicamente era real… por primera vez mi corazón se partía por el hombre que amaba, que casi me había gritado en la cara que yo solo era una acostada y nada más.

Entramos a la casa atravesando el portón de entrada y me saqué su abrigo, el estacionó a unos metros de la entrada y esperé que él bajara y abriera mi puerta como siempre hacía, bajé aún un poco mareada y caminé rápidamente hacia la casa tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que me quedaba, cuidando de no caerme,

_Buenas noches Edward, gracias por hacer tu trabajo esta noche_ murmuré mientras subía los escalones hacia la entrada,

_Bella…_ dijo él. Lo ignoré y me aproximé a la puerta para desactivar el sistema de seguridad de la casa en el compartimiento que estaba a un lado, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo él me tomó de la cintura y me volteó hacia él. Me arrastró con su mano firme en mi cintura hacia una esquina entre la puerta y la ventana donde había una gran maseta con plantas y me arrinconó entre la pared y su cuerpo, tomó mis mejillas y me miró tan significativamente que podía morir allí mismo con la certeza que él sentía algo más que una aventura.

_Bella…_ susurró cerca de mis labios, nuevamente vi su rostro acongojado, el mismo que vi en esa salida del club, la misma que me decía tantas cosas en silencio, _yo, no puedo… no puedo hacer esto bebé… entiéndeme_ murmuró entre dientes,

_¿Qué no puedes hacer?..._ dije acunando su rostro entre mis manos,

_Vamos dilo mi amor, di lo que tienes allí en tu corazón, por favor… por favor dime._

_No puedo sentir lo que siento, no puedo Bella, no es lo que debo hacer… se supone que no sería así. Por favor… no lo hagas más complicado?_

_¿Qué sientes bebé?... dime qué sientes._ le pedí desesperadamente… necesitaba escucharlo, necesita que esas hermosas palabras que había esperado por tanto tiempo que salieran de sus labios, lo hicieran ahora.

_No, no debo… por favor no pienses mal de mí, tú eres más importante de lo que te imaginas, perdóname por lo que dije, no fue mi intención… pero entiéndeme, entiende que no puedo…_

Sonreí con nuevas lágrimas en mis ojos, asentí y le creí… ciegamente, sabía que yo era para él lo que él era para mí y por ahora eso me bastó. Todo a su tiempo Bella, si él no lo quiere decir aún, no lo fuerces.

_Lo sé…_ murmuré dejando caer mis lágrimas _¿sabes que siento yo?_ le pregunté suavemente conteniendo mi felicidad. Él cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes _Yo…

Y de repente tenía sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose frenéticamente, su lengua invadió mi boca sin tregua y buscó la mía para cernirse en una lucha exquisita, gemí cuando me besó profundamente… con desesperación, ansiedad… con tanto… amor.

_Oh dios, déjame creer que es eso…_

Apretó mis mejillas entre sus manos y empujó mi cabeza contra la pared chupando deliciosamente mis labios una y otra vez, haciéndome gemir por esa sensación abrumadora, llevé mis manos hacia su pecho y sentí a través de la tela… a través de su piel, la manera frenética en que su corazón latía. Se separó de mi jadeante y recostó su frente contra la mía, nuestros alientos calientes se entremezclaron y sentí derretirme en sus manos cuando, con un último beso suave en los labios, se separó de mí,

_Buenas noches Bella… descansa_ susurró antes de soltar mis mejillas. Y cuando abrí mis ojos él se encaminaba al auto.

Me quedé allí mirando cómo el Volvo se alejaba hacia la salida, sonreí finalmente. Todo a su tiempo me repetí mentalmente mientras tenía la certeza de que pronto esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar saldrían de sus labios.

POV Edward

_Edward… el señor Benjamin necesita verte_ Loise esperó que yo volteara a ella y asintiera para luego salir de la cocina silenciosamente, tan como entró. Dejé mi taza de café sobre la mesada del desayunador y con la servilleta me limpié los labios,

_Ese hombre tiene el radar detrás de su oreja_ murmuró Claire por lo bajo mientras hacía una mezcla para los waffles de Bella del día de hoy, _te sientas a tomar un café y ya te está llamando_

_Gajes del oficio_ dije sonriendo mientras mordí por última vez mi tostada, ella rodó los ojos y continuó con su tarea.

Salí hacia la sala de la casa y subí las escaleras para ir al despacho de Benjamin, miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que era temprano aún, Bella estaría dormida. La noche anterior me había quedado hasta tarde en su habitación ya que Benjamin había tenido una cena de negocios, solo yo sabía que me estaba dando carta verde para estar con su esposa.

Habíamos estado así por una semana desde el incidente del club, Bella por alguna razón estaba más contenta… por alguna razón ella reía más y sonreía de la nada, habíamos salido a todas partes juntos, desde el centro comercial hasta un paseo por los muelles disfrutando un atardecer. Por supuesto ser su custodio personal me daba ciertos beneficios y los aprovechaba cada segundo del día. Mientras fueron pasando los días y el tiempo con ella se hacía cada vez más insuficiente, más efímero, me fui dando cuenta de los pequeños detalles que la hacen tan maravillosa. Había a aprendido sus comidas favoritas, la pasta de hongos y la lasaña le sacaban una sonrisa feliz, una sonrisa que quería conservar en su hermoso rostro, el jugo de piña en preferencia, helado… de ser posible limón y chocolate, amaba la forma en que miraba las estrellas en paz cuando nos sentábamos en las sillas del jardín por las noches tomando un chocolate, cómo le gustaba leer mientras acariciaba alguna parte de su cuerpo, las piernas, el cabello, la espalda… lo había comprobado cuando estuvimos por horas en nuestra playa con mi espalda recostada en el árbol y la suya en mi regazo… amaba observarla… ¡dios cómo la amaba!. La manera en que se mordía el labio cuando no se atrevía a decir algo o cuando trataba de entender algo, como jugaba distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello mientras leía, cómo se sonrojaba cuando le decía palabras sucias mientras hacíamos el amor, cómo tomaba mis mejillas antes de venirse y nos mirábamos en uno al otro cuando nuestros orgasmos nos golpeaban, maldición… amaba sus orgasmos, la manera de contraerse a mi alrededor, el modo en que sabía toda ella, era un manjar entero que tenía la suerte de probar cada día…

Habíamos salido dos veces con los chicos, con Emmett y Rosalie, al parecer la relación de ellos iba viento en popa y me sentía feliz por ellos, Rosalie se veía más despreocupada y Emmett era un confidente que jamás pensé que encontraría. Luego del incidente del club me vi obligado a contarle lo mío con Isabella, absolutamente todo menos el maldito trato que había hecho con su marido, él me odiaría por eso… lo sabía y no estaba dispuesto a romper la relación de amistad que tan bien le hacía a Bella. Habíamos salido a almorzar juntos los cuatro y a ver un partido de beisbol del que Emmett era fanático, lo único que pude ver en toda la noche fue el rostro de Bella bañado por la luz del estadio y divertida con las muestras de fanatismo de Emmett. Ella era hermosa cuando reía…

_Ojala pudiera mantener esa sonrisa en tu rostro por siempre mi amor…_

La amaba… la amaba tan mal que dolía. Cada noche luego de estar con ella y llegar a casa me llevaba conmigo su olor, sus besos en mis labios, sus palabras dulces a mi oído, para mantenerlo conmigo lo más que pudiera, la amaba.

Y esta mañana ella dormía, y al pasar por el segundo piso tenía los deseos más locos de pasar por su habitación y besarla hasta perder el sentido. Pero su esposo me necesitaba…

Golpeé la puerta de su despacho y esperé que me diera la orden de entrada, cuando lo hizo abrí la puerta y me dirigí frente a su escritorio, él leía detenidamente unos papeles y sin levantar la mirada me indicó sentarme. Lo hice…

_Te mandé a llamar Edward porque necesito que firmes algo referente a nuestro trato._ dijo sin más. Me quedé paralizado en mi asiento mirándolo sin saber qué decir, no podía creer que le pretendiera asegurarse mi cumplido, mi madre estaba cada día peor y él lo sabía, él recibía un informe cada día de su evolución, me lo había pedido con el propósito de estar al tanto de la damnificada, según él, y yo había accedido. Él sabía la inestabilidad de Esme y ¿aún deseaba asegurarse mi palabra?.

_¿Es necesario hacerlo? Usted lleva un informe diario de la evolución de Esme, firmado por un equipo de médicos ¿también desconfía de ellos?_

_No desconfío de ellos Edward_ dijo levantando la mirada y mirándome por encima de sus lentes de lectura _me asegura que cumplas con lo acordado, nada más. Sé que tu madre está en peores condiciones cada día, se que ha sido internada hace un par de noches por insuficiencia respiratoria, por eso… tenemos que apresurarnos Edward, lee esto antes de firmar y verás que es solo para asegurar mis intereses y los tuyos, un beneficio para ambas partes_ con esas palabras me tendió los papeles que él había estado leyendo.

Reticente tomé los documentos y comencé a leer. Era específicamente lo que habíamos hablado aquella tarde, junto a la firma de algunos de sus abogados y escribanos, el maldito cabrón se aseguraba muy bien su parte del trato. En palabras formales el trato decía que el préstamo de la totalidad de cien mil dolares se llevaría a cavo siempre y cuando la otra parte cumpliera con lo acordado, concebir un embarazo con Isabella. Luego de los estudios pertinentes y la comprobación del mismo, esa totalidad de dinero sería destinada a la cuenta de mi padre: Carlisle Cullen, médico personal y esposo de la damnificada.

Quise reír o llorar ante lo detallista del contrato, si hasta el número de cuenta tenía incluido, desde el tipo de sangre hasta el numero de la aseguradora, el maldito número de mi matricula profesional… la matricula de mi padre, jodidamente todo! El tipo nos había investigado!

Respiré hondo para no mostrar mi furia allí mismo, apreté los dientes y reprimí las ganas inmensas de arrugar los papeles en mi mano, pero la última parte fue lo que me dejó pasmado sobre la silla. Mis ojos repasaron las letras una y otra vez… sin poder concebir siquiera la idea, sabía que sucedería algo así… ¿pero a tal embergadura?

_¿Qué…?_ no pude emitir palabra, lo miré con incredulidad, furia y asco ¿cómo podía pedirme esto? Llevé una mano a mi cabello para jalarlo con crudeza mientras repasaba una y otra vez esas palabras… _No puedo hacerlo… no podría_

_Si deseas que tu madre obtenga lo que deseas… lo harás, es parte del trato, sin eso rompe los papeles aquí y se termina todo_

_Pero… ¿qué más quiere? ¿Es feliz lastimándola de esta manera y encima quiere que haga esto?_

_Es lo que debes hacer, es lo lógico…_

Negué con la cabeza, lo que para él era lógico, obvio y lo más normal del mundo, para mí era hundir aún más la daga en nuestros corazones.

_No…_ dije reticente, negué frenéticamente con la cabeza y él sonrió,

_Entonces dame esos papeles y terminamos con esto aquí mismo_ dijo estirando la mano _y mañana mismo llamaré a las autoridades pertinentes y me encargaré yo mismo de hundirte a ti y a toda tu familia_

No, no, no…

Respiré frenéticamente, mirando los papeles en mi mano nuevamente.

Pensé en todos… en mi madre, en su mirada de dolor cuando la internaron hacía dos noches por insuficiencia respiratoria, en el rostro de mi padre al intentar calmar a Alice reprimiendo su propio dolor, perdiendo las últimas fuerzas, pensé en la palabras de Marcus, el colaborador de mi padre, diciéndonos que si no hacíamos pronto la cirugía sería demasiado tarde…

Tomé la pluma que estaba sobre el escritorio de Benjamin y como pude firme mi sentencia de muerte. Mi firma casi distorsionada por el temblor de mi mano, mi garganta oprimida al hacerlo, viendo el rostro… el hermoso rostro de la mujer que dormía unas habitaciones más en el segundo piso, pensando solo en ella.

_Perdóname mi amor… perdóname._

Dejé la pluma sobre el escritorio y derrumbado me recosté en la silla, sin tener las fuerzas de salir de allí y mirar esos hermosos ojos chocolate, sin tener la valentía de hacerlo.

_Muy bien, cuando cumplas tu parte del trato y mis abogados comprueben con certeza que lo hiciste, el dinero que te corresponde será depositado directamente en la cuenta de tu padre y daré las indicaciones especificas para el traslado de tu madre a New York, los mejores médicos del Instituto la atenderán y yo mismo mandaré a alguien para cerciorarse de que así sea, no tienes de qué preocuparte._ dijo guardando los papeles en su caja fuerte detrás de un enorme cuadro. Asentí silenciosamente y respiré hondo y en ese momento unos golpes irrumpieron el silencio del despacho que se había convertido en mi pira.

Benjamin dio la orden de entrar y aún con mis ojos cerrados escuché sus palabras,

_Señor Benjamin, hum… disculpe la interrupción pero es su esposa, le acabo de llevar el desayuno a su habitación, pero creo que se siente mal_

Eso fue lo necesario para que mi cabeza se levantara con rapidez, miré a Benjamin que frunció el ceño y luego su rostro pareció caer en la comprensión, no esperé a que me dijera algo, mis piernas reaccionaron y salieron del despacho rápidamente, empujando atropelladamente a Loise en la puerta.

Caminé rápidamente bajando las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, me apresuré por el corredor para alcanzar la puerta de su habitación, parecía que mientras más avanzaba más lejana estaba la puerta. Finalmente corrí los últimos metros y sin golpear entré, lo primero que buqué fue a Bella en su cama, pero lo único que vi fueron las sabanas revueltas y a su lado, en la mesa cercana al balcón, la bandeja con el desayuno.

Oí un sonido desde el baño y caminé rápidamente hasta él, golpeé y esperé con mi paciencia llegando a un límite, Bella no respondió,

_¿Bella? ¿qué sucede? ¿estás bien?... déjame entrar_

_Estoy bien_ dijo desde adentro, pero su voz sonó más débil que ninguna mañana. Tanteé el picaporte y comprobé que estaba abierto así que abrí la puerta y no estaba preparado para encontrarla así…

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo con su frente en recostada en una rodilla a lado del inodoro. Su cabello revuelto alrededor de la cara, sus ojos ojerosos y pálida, pero aún así tan hermosa, me sonrió débilmente e hizo un gesto de dolor para luego sobarse el estómago,

_Recuérdame no volver a comer pescado…_ su voz era solo un susurro _ Loise casi tira la bandeja al suelo cuando salí corriendo al baño_ dijo en un hilo de voz tratando de sonreír. Me acuclillé a su lado y comprendí que había vomitado… ella se veía tan frágil. Aparté su cabello del rostro y ella me sonrió lánguidamente,

_¿Ahora como te sientes?_ pregunté conteniendo mi voz, ella alzó la cabeza y frunció los hombros, su hermosa manera de decirme "bien". Le sonreí suavemente y me aproximé a darle un beso en la frente. Busqué con la mirada y vi un vaso de cristal en el lavatorio, me levanté y le serví un poco de agua, ella tomó casi todo y me devolvió el vaso junto a un "Gracias".

_Ven bebé… descansa un poco más y te prepararé un té_ dije tomándola de la parte interior de sus rodillas y su espalda, la alcé del suelo de mármol frío y duro y la llevé a su mullida cama… ella era tan liviana.

_Edward, quédate conmigo un rato…_ murmuró mientras yo acomodaba las almohadas detrás de ella, asentí a su petición. En ese momento entró Loise a la habitación y entreabrió las cortinas para que se iluminara la habitación,

_Loise, llévate el café… prefiero un té liviano hoy y unas tostadas_ le dijo a su ama de llaves con una mueca de desagrado, ella asintió y se llevó la bandeja con el desayuno cerrando la puerta detrás, _le pedirás disculpas a Claire de mi parte ¿si?_ me pidió luego que me senté a su lado frente a ella, asentí recordando los waffles de Claire.

_¿Estas… segura que fue el pescado?_ le pregunté acariciando su mejilla. La noche anterior, aprovechando la ausencia de su marido, habíamos ido a cenar a un restaurante pequeño e intimo, ella había pedido salmón con papas pai al gratin y no estaba seguro que eso le haya caído mal, ella estaba acostumbrada a comer esas comidas.

Bella me sonrió quitándole importancia y alzó los hombros alzando una mano para acariciar mi cabello,

_¿Qué más podría ser?_ suspiró _no te preocupes bebé… ni demandes al restauran_ rió, ya se veía un poco mejor.

_¿Qué más podría ser?_

Esa pregunta me quedó rondando en mi cabeza, y al ver esos ojos marrón chocolate tan brillantes, tan hermosa… me pregunté si realmente estaba sucediendo ya. Y una chispa se encendió en medio de la oscuridad de mi corazón…

* * *

**Ok, perdón por la tardanza, las fiestas ya saben... besotes y realmente estoy muy enojada o triste por la poca cantidad de reviews, me gustaría que si les gusta la historia, la comenten sino la saco de fan fic, así de fácil. Eso es lo que me saca las ganas de publicar aquí... gracias.**


	21. El refugio

Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?.

* * *

**El refugio**

**

* * *

**

_El patio era grande, más de lo que podía imaginar, no había más que flores y flores interminables, rosas blancas por doquier, el bosque estaba en el fondo, como el marco de una imagen de postal. Alguien gritaba a mi alrededor pero no podía saber de dónde venían los sonidos por más que buscaba con mi mirada… lo único que veía eran flores blancas. Alguien me llamó… oí mi nombre gritado por una mujer… ¿dónde estaba?. No podía encontrarla. Comencé a caminar atravesando ese hermoso prado y pude ver una casa… era hermosa y estaba cerca del bosque. Atravesé todo el prado con largas zancadas y parecía que la casa se hacía más grande a medida que avanzaba, era más bien una mansión. Nuevos gritos que venían de esa dirección. Continué caminando y me di cuenta que la casa estaba cercada por altas rejas de hierro, llegué hasta ella y no pude pasar más allá. Sin embargo seguí escuchando los gritos… gritos chillones, alegres… gritos de un niño. Miré a la casa para ver de dónde provenían y vi a alguien conocido, ella era hermosa. Caminaba despreocupadamente con el cabello castaño suelto flameando detrás de ella, su vestido blanco de verano se azotaba con la brisa y su sombrero de ala ancha tapaba parte de su rostro, pero eso no me impedía ver lo hermosa que era. Venía de la mano con un niño. Un niño de cabellos cobrizos que no pasaba de los tres años. Él reía y gritaba cuando una mariposa pasaba a su lado, quería atraparla. Ella reía feliz al verlo jugar. Entonces él se soltó de su mano y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa subiendo torpemente las escaleras. "¡Edward!" gritó ella. Ese era mi nombre, pero miraba al niño. Tomé las rejas con ambas manos y comencé a azotarlas tratando de abrirlas para entrar e ir hacia ellos, algo me decía que debía ir por ellos. "¡Papá!" gritó el niño. Un hombre de cabellos rubios salió por la puerta de la casa y con una sonrisa atrapó al niño en los aires cuando éste se lanzó a él. Ella reía caminando hacia ellos. Azoté más fuerte la puerta de rejas de hierro, grité y ellos no me escucharon. Ella llegó hasta él y le dio un beso en los labios y luego besó la frente del pequeño niño. Yo grité fuerte para que me oyeran, pero era inútil. Ella miró hacia atrás una vez, fijó sus ojos en mí y como si no me hubiese visto volteó de nuevo hacia ellos. Entraron a la casa… y yo me quedé solo._

_¡Bella!_ grité al abrir los ojos. Mi respiración agitada y el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón me retumbaban en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación. Llevé mis manos a mi rostro y sentí el sudor en mi piel y gruñí de frustración y de alivio al menos que era una pesadilla. Una maldita pesadilla. Volteé a un lado y gemí con las manos aún en mi rostro, rodé sobre mi estómago y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada. No había manera de sacar esas imágenes de mi mente, las llevaría fijas allí durante todo el día… tal vez durante toda mi vida.

Pensé en los detalles de ese sueño, el pequeño niño, Bella ignorando mi presencia, Benjamin con ellos. Mi pecho se oprimió al recordar ¿y si él me había engañado? ¿y si en ralidad no estaba enfermo? … no, pero yo había visto sus estudios, su apariencia física lo denotaba. Él estaba enfermo, él iba a morir… él necesitaba un heredero y yo iba a dárselo, haciendo algo que él no fue capaz de hacer durante sus años de matrimonio, embarazar a su esposa… la mujer de la que me había enamorado perdidamente.

¿Podía estar yo más enterrado en el infierno?... no lo creía. Miré mi reloj de la mesa de noche y marcaba las cinco de la mañana, no iba a poder volver a dormirme, así que me levanté de la cama como si el mundo pesara sobre mis hombros y fui a darme un baño.

Hoy era un día que quería borrar del calendario, no merecía tener este día. Había comenzado mal, con una horrible y premonitoria pesadilla y quién sabe cómo seguiría, solo deseaba volver atrás y vivir este día especial, como aquellos en los que mi madre preparaba un pastel y festejábamos en familia, Alice y yo jugábamos con mi juguete nuevo y luego íbamos a dormir en paz, sin pesadillas ni oscuridad.

Me vestí rápidamente, mi típico traje negro, mi corbata de seda negra y camisa blanca de algodón, mis zapatos lustrados y me peiné de la manera tradicional. Salí de mi habitación cuando el reloj ya marcaba las seis y treinta de la mañana y fui hasta la cocina a tomar mi taza de café.

Alice estaba levantada, estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina con una montículo de libros sobre ella y escribía rápidamente en su cuaderno de apuntes, cuando me vió sonrió alegre y llena de optimismo, se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia mí,

_Feliz cumpleaños Ed!_ casi gritó en mi oído dejándome ligeramente sordo. _Que seas muy feliz hermanito, tú más que nadie se lo merece_ abracé su pequeño cuerpo tan liviano y joven y reí por su efusividad,

_Gracias Alice, pero sabes que últimamente no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños_

El año pasado para esa fecha mi madre caía en su primera cirugía del corazón,

_Lo sé Edward, pero este año tenernos que hacer al menos un pastel!_ soltó mi cuello y se tomó ambas manos en el pecho _quiero que soples las venas Edward… a mamá le gustaría verte hacerlo_

Sonreí ligeramente, ciertamente mi madre se ponía feliz con la felicidad de sus hijos y si esto la hacía feliz…

_Hoy trabajo Alice_ murmuré caminando a la cafetera eléctrica para servirme un poco de café, _a demás ¿qué haces tú levantada a estas horas estudiando?_

_Tú lo dijiste hermanito, estudiando…_ afirmó sentándose una vez más en la silla, _tengo examen de marketing y debo terminar unos apuntes para más tarde juntarnos en la biblioteca con Jassper y ponernos a estudiar_

Alcé la ceja con una media sonrisa… _¿Así que ahora la biblioteca es mucho mejor lugar para estudiar que tu propia casa que prácticamente tienes para ti sola?_ murmuré antes de sorber mi café, ella se sonrojó levemente y me miró mordiendo la punta de su lápiz,

_Pues está despejado de hermanos entrometidos al menos_ dijo meneando la cabeza _a demás lo hago temprano para a la tarde tener el día libre y hacer tu pastel_

_Ya te dije Alice que no sé si podré venir, hoy trabajo_

_No acepto un no como respuesta y pobre de tí que me dejes plantada. Tu jefe debería darte día libre ya que es tu cumpleaños_ dijo molesta,

_Oh Alice… no hay modo alguno que mi jefe me deje libre…_

Dejé mi taza vacía en el fregadero y fui a comprobar a mi madre que dormía tranquilamente, la paz infinita que trasmitía al dormir era algo envidiable… a veces me estremecía pensar que parecía un dulce ángel entre las sábanas.

Despedí a Alice con un beso en la frente y tomé las llaves del volvo. La mañana estaba fresca y soleada, habría un día de verano seguramente. ¿Estaría tan hermosa Bella como en mi sueño?... Últimamente no hacía falta un lindo vestido o un sombrero de ala ancha para que se viera dulce y hermosa. Mis ojos veían su belleza natural cada vez más marcada o al menos eso era lo que yo deseaba ver.

Su pálida y tersa piel, por partes sonrojada mientras le hacía el amor, el brillo de su piel recubierto de ese suave manto de sudor, sus finas y largas piernas acaparando mi cadera, sus brazos en mi cuello, sus labios dejando suaves besos en mi piel… su mirada brillante y entusiasta, su cabello cayendo en la almohada como un abanico… toda ella! Era como una hermosa oda a la femineidad, una hermosa obra humana en honor a la mujer.

Corrí por las calles con las ganas inmensas en mi pecho de volver a verla, siempre igual… siempre lo mismo, siempre dejándola por la noche y buscándola a primera hora de la mañana, a sabiendas que el tiempo con ella era efímero. Ella me esperaba con entusiasmo y estaba cien por ciento seguro… que ya me había dado su corazón.

El medio día llegó sin grandes noticias, ella había dormido más de la cuenta en los últimos días. Parecía más cansada y somnolienta y amaba a veces, cuando la ausencia de su marido me lo permitía, acostarme a su lado para verla despertar. Ella abría sus ojos hinchados y me miraba con una mueca de incomodidad, luego volteaba sobre su costado y se acurrucaba en mi pecho para continuar durmiendo. Ella parecía una niña pequeña a quién llaman para ir a la escuela… Dios! Cómo la amaba!

_¿Qué harás de almuerzo hoy Claire?_ pregunté lavándome las manos en el fregadero luego de haber ido a comprobar el nuevo sistema de seguridad en el patio trasero. Claire me miró y alzó una ceja,

_¿Está enferma otra vez?_ hizo una mueca molesta y negó con la cabeza _le hecha la culpa a mis comidas y la Señorita Isabella sabe muy bien que siempre lo hago como a ella le gusta… ¿cómo puede hacerle mal mi comida si siempre la comió?_

Revolvió algo que estaba en un cuenco de bronce, tomó una cuchara y sacó un poco de la mezcla, la llevó cerca de su nariz y olió suavemente. Negó con la cabeza…

_Está bien… no hay nada malo en mi cocina_ confirmó.

_Tal vez es la fruta o los wafles del desayuno… no creo que le hayan sentado bien hace unos días_ murmuré con el ceño fruncido. Sin querer admitir la posible verdad agregué… _tal vez el chocolate en la salsa de sus postres, o el helado…_

_No te metas con mi comida Edward, todo esta bien aquí… déjame decirte una cosa_ se acercó a mí en modo confidente, con una mano en puño en la cintura y con la otra sosteniendo su cuchara de madera que utilizaba para mezclar, la azotó mientras decía,

_Si no fuera porque desde que se casaron ella nunca estuvo en estado… diría que está embarazada_

Ella volteó hacia su cuenco de bronce y siguió con su tarea mientras tarareaba una canción, yo simplemente me quedé parado en mi lugar tratando de digerir lo que ella me había dicho… ¿será que es así?... ¿tan fácil lo había conseguido Benjamin?. Tragué en seco y sacudí la cabeza, quería a como de lugar, convencerme a mi mismo que lo que Isabella tenía no era más que una simple y yana indigestión. A pesar de que las tenía a una hora especifica de la mañana y luego desayunaba y almorzaba con demasiado entusiasmo y que no había razón alguna que cada comida que Claire le preparaba, con sumos cuidados, le cayera mal.

_¿A quién quieres engañar Edward?... mierda!_

Sentí resonar unos tacones en el suelo de mármol que revestía el piso hasta las cocinas y supe que era ella… y seguramente venía tan hermosa como siempre. Me serví una tostada saborizada con aceite de oliva y orégano, a pesar de que no tenía apetito y la sentí presente en la cocina. Todo en ella me alertaba, su olor tan frutal y sensual al mismo tiempo, su carraspeo antes de hablar, esa peculiar electricidad que despedía su cuerpo y chocaba contra el mío.

_Claire no almorzaré hoy_ murmuró mientras yo me daba vuelta para verla, ella me sonrió antes de volver su atención a Claire _ saldré a almorzar afuera, no me esperes tampoco con la merienda_ luego me volvió a mirar con su rostro serio y formal _¿Puedes estar listo en diez minutos Edward? Vamos en el Mini Cooper hoy_

_Si señora, iré a prepararlo_ murmuré con el mismo tono formal que ella había utilizado conmigo._ ella asintió y se retiró hacia la sala, yo hice lo propio hacia el garaje.

El mini Cooper estaba ya preparado frente a la casa cuando ella salió, llevaba un vestido azul a medio muslo y ajustado, una camiseta sin mangas gris, su saco de cachemira en la mano y unos tacones altos color negro. Lo primero en lo que mis ojos se fijaron fueron sus piernas… y pronto, como siempre que pasaba cuando veía su cuerpo, me sentí endurecer en los pantalones.

_Oh cielos… apiádate de mí Isabella._

Ella me miró cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras y sonrió mientras se colocaba unas gafas de sol. Abrí la puerta del acompañante y ella subió, yo me apresuré a subir detrás del volante.

_Al Withe Center, Edward_ murmuró rebuscando algo en su cartera. No perdí segundos y salí por el camino hacia la entrada, Peter, uno de los guardias de seguridad, nos abrió la puerta y salimos a las calles de Seattle.

El Withe center estaba relativamente lejos a la zona donde ella vivía, así que tomé velocidad para llegar al otro lado de la ciudad lo antes posible.

_¿No almorzaras primero?_ pregunté recordando lo que le había dicho a Claire, ella negó con la cabeza y continuó rebuscando en su bolso. _Tienes que alimentarte Isabella… hoy no desayunaste y tampoco almorzaras ¿cómo se supone que…?_ enseguida cerré mi boca.

Idiota!...

_¿Cómo se supone qué Edward?... limítate a conducir y llévame donde te pedí_ la miré con el ceño fruncido, ¿la señora Plath deseaba jugar a la jefa?... pues bien,

_Si Señora Plath, la llevaré donde usted me pidió, no se preocupe_ respondí, ella rió sin gracia y miró hacia la ventanilla.

No hubo palabras en todo el viaje, ella miró las calles de la ciudad, yo me limité a obedecer sus órdenes. Pronto llegamos a la zona del With center, ella me indicó una calle y aparque debajo de un enorme edificio, parecían departamentos.

_¿Necesita que la acompañe Señora?_ pregunté, ella seguramente venía a visitar a alguien, aunque no era el edificio de Rosalie, de todas maneras yo debía saber si acompañarla o no,

_Si, ven conmigo._ pidió. Bajé del auto y fui hasta su lado para abrir la puerta, ella bajó y la acompañé a la entrada del edificio. Me pareció extraño que ella sostuviera un par de llaves en su mano y abriera con ellas la puerta del edificio.

Ella entró y la seguí, caminamos hacia el ascensor de hierro forjado que había en el fondo, parecía un antiguo mobiliario, pero al mismo tiempo lujoso, bien cuidado y clásico, los pisos eran de mármol restaurado y las paredes de granito. Abrí el ascensor para ella y entramos juntos. Ella se removió un poco cuando el ascensor se puso a andar y recostó la cabeza en la pared de fondo,

_¿Te sientes mal?_

_Los ascensores me marean…_ murmuró, _pero tendré que acostumbrarme_

_Diablos… ¿a caso ella sabía algo que yo no?_

Me acerqué a ella y acaricié gentilmente su mejilla, que estaba pálida y fría, la sostuve de la cintura por las dudas y acaricié su espalda. Ella no se alejó… Subimos hasta el decimo piso y finalmente el ascensor se detuvo.

Al salir Bella caminó delante de mí y con llave en mano fue hasta la puerta de uno de los departamentos, sobre la puerta en letras doradas colgaba el número 21. Ella extrañamente abrió la puerta con la llave y entramos.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero ella encendió un interruptor cercano y pude ver. En madio de la habitación había una mesa puesta para dos, redonda, con un mantel blanco y largo cayendo hasta el suelo, copas de champagne y una bandeja con tapa plateada, sobre el piso alfombrado en beige habían pétalos blancos esparcidos aquí y allá, que seguían su camino por un corredor que supuse llevaba a la habitación, en una esquina un cómodo juego de sofás de cuero blanco y en la pared contraria una televisión de plasma, miré a mi izquierda y tras una puerta americana había una pequeña cocina que parecía bien equipada.

No me di cuenta cuando Bella se fue de mi lado, estaba acomodando algunas cosas en la pequeña mesa redonda y el exquisito olor inundó mis fosas nasales cuando levantó la tapa de la bandeja,

_No almorcé porque quería compartir esto contigo_

_¿Qué es esto Isabella?_ pregunté atónito, ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y caminó hacia mí, envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y sus ojos me miraron fijamente,

_Feliz cumpleaños bebé… este es mi regalo_ se paró de puntillas y plantó un suave beso en mis labios. ¿Un regalo para mí?... ¿el almuerzo o el departamento?. Dios…

_Bella, dime que el almuerzo es tu regalo por favor_ supliqué,

_No te preocupes, este departamento es alquilado. Pero será tuyo o… nuestro hasta que quieras estar en él._ dijo acariciando con ambas manos mi pecho _será algo así como… nuestro refugio_

_La miré idiotizado… ¿un refugio?... el maldito cielo junto a Isabella, la mujer que amo?_

Ella volvió a parase de puntillas y besó mis labios, pero no pude responder… era demasiado abrumador recibir algo de ella mientras por la espalda yo de alguna manera la estaba traicionando. Ella se separó y me miró cautelosamente, llevé mi mano a revolver mis cabellos cuando la sentí vacilar en su abrazo,

_¿No… te gusta?_ susurró ahogadamente,

_Oh Bella… mierda, si me gusta, si!... __pero no lo merezco_

Al no responder ella se separó de mí y caminó hasta el sofá donde había dejado su sueter de cachemira,

_Por supuesto que no te gusta… es demasiado deshonroso compartir la cama conmigo como hacer también esto ¿no?_

Oh mierda…

Mis instintos reaccionaron y caminé hacia ella rápidamente, le saqué el suéter de sus manos y lo tiré sobre el sofá, la tomé de la cintura y choqué mis labios contra los de ella. Mi hermoso ángel me quiso rechazar, dolida… herida… quiso separarse de mí empujando mi pecho con ambas manos. Estreché aún más su cintura contra mí y luchamos unos segundos mientras sus labios se acoplaban a los míos con un beso hambriento… fuerte y salvaje. La lucha encarnizada de dos amantes… maldición! Cómo la deseaba!... tenía hambre de ella, tenía sed de sus labios, quería arrancar su ropa y derrumbarnos juntos en esa mullida alfombra y hacerle el amor hasta perder el sentido.

Sin palabras engorrosas, por suficiente eran los actos, ella dejó de luchar cuando encontró mi lengua con la suya y me empujó hacia el sofá, caí sentado y ella sobre mí con sus hermosas piernas una a cada lado, nuestras lenguas aún continuaban su batalla. Gemí cuando sentí su pequeña mano en mis pantalones, sobre mi erección… tanteando si ya estaba preparado.

_Oh bebé… estuve preparado desde que vi tus piernas esta mañana._

Acaricié la piel de sus piernas con ambas manos y fui subiendo por su muslo llevando el vestido conmigo. Ella se levantó ligeramente de mi regazo y bajó mi cremallera, luego bajó el pantalón solo lo suficiente como para dejar salir mi miembro listo.

_Estas tan duro…_ susurró entre jadeos, asentí y subí mis manos hacia su cadera por debajo del vestido, encontré la tira de sus bragas y con mi paciencia al límite tiré hasta rasgarlas, las hice rápidamente a un lado y tomé su delicioso trasero con ambas manos acercándola a mi erección. Miré hacia abajo en el punto de nuestro encuentro y deslicé mi mano en su centro que ya se encontraba mojado e hinchado,

_Estas tan húmeda_ susurré de vuelta mientras mi dedo mayor se introducía fácilmente en ella,

_Oh Edward…_ gimió arqueando su espalda. _Oh bebé… _ se levantó unos centímetros de mi regazo y tomó mi miembro desde la base, recargó su frente en la mía mirándome con esos profundos ojos chocolate y penetré en ella cuando se dejó caer sobre mí lentamente.

_Me vas a matar Bella…eres mi perdición cariño…_ susurré cuando ella comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre mí, la tomé de la nuca y la aproximé a mi boca, ella me besó bruscamente y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse a mayor velocidad. Sus gemidos en mi boca eran sonidos celestiales…

_Déjame sentirte bebé… quiero sentir tus ruidos de amor…_

Tomé la orilla de su remera y se la saqué por encima de su cabeza, me separé de ella para admirarla… como un loco perverso. Acuné con mis manos sus pechos redondeados extrañamente más abultados, más sensibles ante mi toque… y arrastre mi pulgar en sus pezones para luego dejarlos sueltos y mirarlos idiotamente mientras ella me cabalgaba. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí que podía venirme antes de tiempo y dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá,

_Ah Edward…_ gimió sosteniéndose con ambas manos sobre el respaldo del sofá, tomé sus caderas con ambas manos y ayudé con sus movimientos frenéticos. _se siente… tan bien... tan profundo así_ murmuró entre gemidos. _quiero tenerte siempre así por favor…_

_Oh no tienes que pedirlo, me tienes a tus pies desde que te vi por primera vez…_

_Me tendrás, me tienes Bella… me tienes mi amor_ susurré sintiéndola tan cerca, tan íntima. Ella me miró con ojos grandes y luego sonrió antes de tirar su boca en mis labios. Me montó más fuerte y más duro, la mayoría del esfuerzo haciéndolo yo ayudándola con mis manos en su cadera… haciendo chocar su sexo con el mío, enterrándome tan profundo en ella que podía decir que conocía el séptimo cielo.

_Me voy a venir_ advirtió cerrando los ojos. La observé bien y apresuré los movimientos, me sentía crecer aún más en su interior, sentía mi miembro palpitar amenazante. Su cuello se tiñó de un leve rubor junto con sus pechos que brillaban por la fina capar de sudor de nuestros cuerpos, mordió sus labios y gimió entre dientes,

_Grita bebé…_ le pedí _libéralo ahora que estamos solos_

Y ella respondió con un suave gemido, moviéndose incoherentemente sobre mí… y finalmente cuando sentí sus paredes vaginales estrecharse, mi pecho dejó escapar un grueso gruñido al tiempo en que ella apretaba mi dureza, exprimiendo toda mi liberación…

_Oh bebé…_ susurró dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro, quedamos inmóviles sintiendo los rezagos de nuestros cuerpos excitados, su palpitación y la mía… mojados, exhaustos y sumamente hambrientos.

Su estómago rugió…

_Debes alimentarte_ murmuré levantando mi cabeza y besando su frente húmeda, ella rezongó por unos segundos y luego levantó su cabeza también. Me miró por un momento y luego de una hermosa sonrisa besó mis labios dulcemente.

_Si señor mandón_ se levantó y salió de mí, bajó su falda y sacándose sus tacones caminó hasta donde supuse que era el baño.

Comimos italiano, más exactamente lasaña de vegetales y queso, con tiramisú de postre. Me sorprendí al saber que ella había cocinado todo, con ayuda de Claire por supuesto… pero lo había hecho ella, ella había cocinado para mí.

En el baño mientras arreglaba mi ropa luego de otra ronda de sexo después del almuerzo, ella rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me miró en el espejo, yo luchaba por acomodar mi corbata.

_Déjame hacer eso_ dijo soltándome para tomar mi corbata con sus dedos, acomodó el nudo y el cuello de la camisa y luego de que lo hizo se paró de puntillas para dejar un beso en mis labios. Parecía tan normal, parecíamos una verdadera pareja… sin preocupaciones, sin un marido detrás, sin una madre enferma…

_¿Dónde tienes que ir?_ preguntó volviendo a recostarse en mi pecho,

_Es solo algo… sin importancia_

Ella me miró levantando la cabeza y frunció el ceño, suspiré frustrado…

_Es… mi hermana, Alice… me espera en casa con un pastel_ reí sin gracia, ella sonrió y acarició mi mejilla. _El año pasado, luego de que volví de Londres, no pudo hacer ese gesto, pero este año no quiere que me lo pierda_

_Comprendo_ murmuró, miró hacia mi pecho y suspiró _¿quieres?… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_ su voz fue casi inaudible.

_Pensé en eso por un momento… ¿eso sería mezclar la vida con el trabajo? ¿se vería inapropiado?... ¿una rica mujer de alta sociedad visitando al casa de un médico casi en la ruina…?... Mierda! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Te acuestas con ella Cullen ¿recuerdas?... ya atravesaste el límite entre el trabajo y lo personal._

_Olvídalo…_ murmuró con una sonrisa indulgente _ comprendo que no quieras mezclar las cosas, perdóname_

Recosté mi frente en la suya negando con mi cabeza y encerré mis brazos en su cintura,

_Quiero que vengas conmigo_ le dije con fuerza, seguro de que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, quería que viera que si iba con mi familia, que no me alejaba de ella para ir a otros brazos más que los de mi madre y hermana, _Ven conmigo Bella… ven conmigo bebé_

Ella sonrió con tranquilidad y asintió, tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos y la miré a los ojos, me hundí en ellos, en esos que amaba tanto.

_Quiero que conozcas el lugar donde voy por las noches luego de dejar tus brazos, quiero que conozcas a las otras mujeres de mi vida a de más de ti_ susurré, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y vi sus ojos cristalinos, la besé nuevamente y luego de soltarla tomé su mano y la llevé lejos de nuestro refugio.

* * *

Reviews? Por las chicas que leen este fic sigo hasta terminarlo. Gracias.


	22. Día especial

Summary: Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?.

* * *

**Día espacial**

* * *

Sonreía como una tonta, mi rostro dolía de tanto hacerlo. Era como si todo pudiera comenzar a salir bien, habíamos estado en nuestro refugio, habíamos hecho el amor en una cama donde no debíamos preocuparnos en si éramos escuchados o no, había gemido y gritado con cada una de sus estocadas sin retenerme, lo habíamos hecho en un maldito sofá!... con lo común que era eso para una pareja, lo habíamos hecho en un sofá.

_¿Por qué sonríes tanto?_ preguntó esa suave voz aterciopelada, su mano acarició mi muslo desnudo mientras que la otra estaba sobre el volante,

_Porque al fin sabré de quien obtuviste esos hermosos ojos verdes, ese cabello cobrizo… esa manera tan dulce de tratarme, todo…_

_Oh… créeme que lo dulce lo saqué de Esme, mi madre._ rió mirando nuevamente hacia adelante, su sonrisa decayó por un momento y negó con la cabeza _mi padre es médico general, él… no está casi nunca en casa, así que dudo que puedas verlo_

_Oh…_ me quedé sin palabras, ¿qué era lo que a él le molestaba?...

Él continuó por el camino y yo a su lado incapaz de sacar algún otro tema de conversación, él parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Llegamos más tarde a un vecindario tranquilo, las casas eran pequeñas y sencillas, pensé que la familia de Edward debía ser de clase media. Una familia media, típica, una madre ama de casa, un padre trabajador y sus hijos crecidos estudiando y trabajando… me extrañaba que nunca me hubiera hablado de ellos, al parecer los protegía mucho como el buen guardián que era y no deseaba exponerlos en su trabajo… lo admiraba por eso.

_Esta es mi casa_ murmuró doblando hacia la entrada de una casa blanca y de aspecto pequeño, había un solo auto fuera y un jardín un poco descuidado, Edward me miró cuando se estacionó y casi pude ver su incomodidad _Hum… esto es diferente Bella… diferente a ti… yo…

_Mientras este contigo no habrá diferencia para mí, ¿tú crees que me importa eso Edward?_ susurré acariciando su mejilla, la verdad era que no me interesaba si lo hubiese conocido jardinero, lechero o lo que fuere… él era mi Edward, el hombre que me había traído a la vida.

Él corrió la cara para besar la palma de mi mano,

_Lo siento_ susurró cerrando los ojos, _solo, tengo una familia algo distinta a las demás…_

_Yo no tengo familia siquiera…_ murmuré firmemente, él hizo una mueca de dolor y volteó a acercarse a mí, escondió su rostro en mi cuello ahogando un gemido,

_Pronto…_ susurró… o me pareció escuchar,

_¿Qué?_

_Ven, vamos_ murmuró separándose de mí y bajando del auto _Alice debe estar esperando_

Rodeó el Volvo y abrió mi puerta, comenzamos a caminar a la casa y tuve la tentación de tomar su mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos, no veía la hora de que fuera eso posible, pero podían verlo y tal vez a él le incomodara… suficiente fue con el "mi amor" que escuché de sus labios mientras estábamos haciendo el amor, eso era más cerca que nada.

Entramos por la puerta principal y Edward me indicó que entrara primera, el aroma a hogar llegó a mi nariz, pastel recién horneado… moría por probar, parecía que en los últimos días mis gustos habían cambiado y mi apetito también, solo quería probar todo lo que veía.

_Edward!... oh…_ la que supuse era la hermana de mi Edward corrió hasta nosotros cuando nos vió entrar, pero se detuvo al verme y abrió sus ojos curiosamente,

_Alice, ella es la señora Isabella_ murmuró él señalándome, pude oír el nerviosismo en su voz _ Señora, ella es mi hermana… Alice_ la joven de cabellos negros y ojos tan verdes como su hermano extendió la mano a modo de saludo,

_Hola Alice, es un placer conocerte_ dije estrechándola en suave abrazo, ella se paralizó por un momento y rió nerviosamente para luego responder a mi abrazo, era tan pequeña y menuda que me parecía increíble que fueran hermanos _dime Isabella… o Bella_ dije separándome de ella que me miraba sonriente,

_Bienvenida… Señora… Bella, es decir Bella_ vaciló, hizo un movimiento para invitarme a pasar a su casa y caminé hacia una pequeña sala, _hum… acomódense que prepararé unas cosas ¿deseas tomar algo Bella?_

_Si… he, me gustaría un poco de agua o algún refresco si tienes_ pedí, ella sonrió y asintió para luego salir hacia la cocina dando pequeños saltitos.

_Tu hermana es encantadora_ dije volteando a Edward que me miraba expectante a mi lado aún de pie, sonrió cuando me vió sonriente. Miró hacia la cocina y se inclinó hacia mí,

_Le caíste bien_ susurró, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era la más hermosa que le había visto _tal vez y también termine enamorándose de ti_

Oh dios…

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y reí casi de felicidad… ¿también?. Él rió y rápidamente bajó sus labios para rozar los míos, se alejó rápidamente _hum… ¿me esperas un minuto?_ asentí y acarició mi mejilla antes de caminar hacia el corredor que llevaba a su habitación seguramente,

_¿Te parece bien coca cola?... también tengo limonada si te apetece_ Alice venía de la cocina con una pequeña bandeja en las manos, _hum… también traje galletas que yo cociné, a Edward le gustan…_

_Gracias_ dije tomando mi vaso y una galleta, _se ven deliciosas…_ admití mordiendo un trozo,

_Gracias!.._

_De nada, dime… ¿así que estudias diseño?_ pregunté recordando lo poco que me había contado Edward de su familia, ella sonrió sentándose frente a mí y tomando un vaso de refresco,

_Si, estoy comenzando el primer año a penas, pero me gusta un montón, siempre me ha gustado diseñar cosas, en especial ropa y todo lo que tenga que ver con lo textil… Edward dice que algún día seré una gran diseñadora, pero supongo que todos los hermanos dicen eso de sus hermanas pequeñas_ rió negando con la cabeza…

_Créele… si haces las cosas con el corazón seguramente lo serás._ dije mordiendo mi galleta nuevamente, estaba deliciosa… _yo… no he ejercido mi carrera aún, pero en realidad me gustaría hacerlo algún día, es una materia pendiente. En realidad siempre me gustó tocar el chello…_

_Oh… sí, he oído que tocas muy bien_ murmuró sonriente, ¿Edward le había hablado de mí?... _en realidad, es el criterio de Edward, me encantaría escucharte alguna vez…_ alzó los hombros,

_En realidad solo toco para publico pequeños y cuando es estrictamente necesario, algunos eventos de mi marido… pero todo puede pasar_ dije alzando los hombros también.

_Seguramente estaríamos encantados, extrañamos oír a Edward tocar su piano…_ dijo ausentemente mirando una esquina de la casa vacía, luego su rostro cambió y meneó la cabeza como sacudiendo algunos pensamientos que no quería tener.

Oí unos pasos en el corredor y desvié la mirada, Edward venía caminando sosteniendo a una mujer por la cintura, ella sonreía efusivamente mirándome y caminaba lentamente, vestía una bata de raso blanca y larga y su cabello caramelo estaba sujeto por una peinado alto y prolijo. Edward la sostuvo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí,

_Isabella… ella es Esme, mi madre_ murmuró sin soltarla de la cintura, ella ceñía sus manos juntas sobre su corazón y me miraba con ¿admiración?...

_Es un gusto Bella…_ casi susurró, sonreí y me acerqué a ella que visiblemente estaba débil y parecía tan frágil, besé su mejilla y ella tomó mis manos entre las suyas _no sabes cuánto he oído hablar de ti…_

_Oh dios, ¿en serio?... ¿Edward hablaba de mí con su madre? ¿cosas buenas o malas?... oh cielos…_

_Gracias…_ dije sin poder encontrar más palabras, ella asintió y Edward la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sofás. Ella era hermosa… tenía el cabello caramelo y los ojos color almendra aunque algo apagados y sin brillo, suponía que Edward había sacado los ojos de su padre. Ella no me sacaba la mirada de encima y Edward se sentó a su lado, parecía atento a ella, como si en cualquier momento pudiera pasarle algo.

_Dime Bella… ¿mi hijo hace bien su trabajo?_ frunció el ceño y sonrió mirando a Edward, que bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos con una sutil sonrisa en los labios… ¿a caso sabían algo que yo no sabía?

_Edward es muy profesional y cuida bien de mí…_ sonreí mirando a mi amor, él subió su mirada y trabamos nuestras miradas, _no sé que sería mi vida si él no estuviera, creo que soy propensa al peligro_

_Oh… créeme que tienes suerte que trabaje para ti_ ella tomó la mano de su hijo y pude ver devoción mutua _mis hijos son la luz de mis ojos, no los soportaría lejos de mí, son lo mejor que me ha pasado_

Ellos se miraron por un momento y me sentí ajena a ese momento, era increíble como una madre podría amar a un hijo de tal manera, un amor que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Tomé un sorbo de mi refresco y mordí mi galleta incomoda ante ese momento madre e hijo, no podía envidiar a esa mujer frente a mí, ella lo había dado a luz y había cuidado de él hasta que él pudo hacer lo mismo por ella. Aunque me hubiese gustado sentir eso alguna vez.

Sentí que tocaban la puerta y luego de unos momentos un hombre alto y de cabellos rubios entraba en la sala junto a Alice. Ella parecía cohibida con su presencia, estaba tenuemente sonrojada y miraba a Edward con advertencia,

_Jasper… qué bueno que pudiste venir_ murmuró débilmente Esme, él caminó hacia ella y se inclinó a besar su mejilla con respeto,

_Bella… él es Jasper, un… amigo_ dijo una Alice avergonzada, sonreí y el chico me saludo caballerosamente tomando mi mano y dejando un beso en el dorso, oí que alguien carraspeó y reprimí una risa cuando vi a Edward mirando cautelosamente a Jasper,

_Gracias por venir Jasper, ¿cómo estuvo la mañana de estudio en la biblioteca?_ preguntó Edward mirándolo con el ceño fruncido,

_Oh bien, creo que estamos preparados para el examen_ murmuró Jasper volteando a mirarlo, Alice estaba sonrojada a más no poder y me dio pena por ella, yo sabía muy bien lo que era sentirse "trágame tierra". Ella soltó a Jassper que lo había estado trayendo de la mano y corrió a la cocina, Jasper se sentó junto a Esme y ella le acarició el brazo maternalmente, esa mujer podía llegar a estallar de amor para dar.

_Hermanito…_ dijo Alice entrando a la sala con un pastel en las manos con solo una vela encendida. Miré a Edward que sonrió y meneó la cabeza,

_¿No soy muy grande para soplar las velas Al?..._

_No importa la edad que tengas, siempre es bueno pedir un deseo_ contestó ella, Edward asintió sonriente y Alice dejó el pastel frente a él sobre la mesa baja de la sala, ella comenzó a cantar el cumpleaños feliz aplaudiendo y sonriendo a su hermano, Edward miró las velas por un instante mientras todos cantábamos junto a Alice. Miré a ese hombre que tenía frente a mí, era como un niño, concentrado en las velas y quise saber qué era lo que estaba pidiendo, si es que estaba pidiendo algo. Entonces él levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los míos, me estremecí con su mirada y dejé de cantar… él parecía confiado en su deseo y con confianza sopló la vela.

_Felicitaciones hermanito!_ gritó Alice abalanzándose para abrazarlo, él sonrió y le devolvió el gesto. Luego su madre lo besó y también Jassper palmeó su espalda, yo no sabía qué hacer… no sabía si se vería bien. Edward me miró comprensivo y sonrió con resignación…

_Qué más daba…_

Me levanté del sofá y caminé a él que me miró algo desconcertado, él se levantó también para recibirme, me colgué de su cuello,

_Felicidades amor_ susurré al oído, el bullicio alrededor nuestro no nos iba a delatar. Él apretó mi cintura con un brazo y besó sutilmente mi cuello, me alejé para verlo sonreí feliz…

Oh cielos, quiero hacerte feliz para el resto de mi vida bebé, quiero que me sonrías así para siempre.

Comimos pastel, el cual estaba delicioso, con crema merengada y su interior de chocolate, Edward me miró curioso cuando pedí la repetición, pero no me importaba… últimamente no me importaba vivir la vida como debía vivirla cualquier persona que había estado restringida de hacerlo con felicidad. Había encontrado la razón para hacerlo, Edward era mi razón, la única y la que tendría para siempre. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y ya no podía soportar el dolor de guardar eso en el pecho, no más.

_¿En qué piensas?_ preguntó él camino a casa. Volteé a mirarlo y sonreí con ternura, lo que tenía en mi cabeza para nada podía saberlo él, no porque yo no quisiera, sino porque tenía miedo de ver su reacción al saberlo.

_En ti…_ mentí. Él me miró nuevamente y frunció el ceño, soltó una mano del volante y la puso sobre mi rodilla, _Espero que si…_ susurró mirando al frente. Su mano tocaba tentativamente la piel de mi muslo y fue subiendo lentamente por mi pierna, sonreí y me estiré como un gato sobre el asiento mientras él reía y acariciaba mi muslo adentrándose por debajo de mi falda, cerré los ojos y me recosté cómodamente sobre el asiento, suspiré cuando sentí sus dedos sobre mis bragas de encaje, apoyé el codo en la orilla de la ventanilla y tapé mis ojos con la mano, para nada quería que la gente fuera del auto viera mi cara de excitación.

Él acarició lánguidamente mi centro cubierto y me estremecí cuando subió aún más la mano hasta la orilla de mis bragas, jadeé apretando los dientes, podía ver por la ventanilla que estábamos cerca de la casa.

_Edward…_ murmuré con voz entrecortada, me removí contra su mano buscando más fricción pero al mismo tiempo, por dios… estábamos por llegar a casa y este hombre... me hacía eso.

_¿Qué?..._ susurró aminorando la velocidad, su mano apartó mis bragas y se metió por debajo de la tela, gemí cuando sentí la invasión de su dedo en mi cavidad, _oh Bella… estas húmeda ya_

_Solo tú lo haces_ dije entre jadeos removiéndome en mi asiento, él gruñó y comenzó a bombear dentro mío, abrí más las piernas para dejarle lugar y me hundí en mi asiento, _Oh Edward!..._ gemí arqueando mi espalda, lo necesitaba… tan dentro mío que me sentía desesperada.

_Repite lo que dijiste en mi casa, cuando me saludaste…_ murmuró entre dientes, su dedo entraba y salía de mí fuertemente, tomé con mis manos la suya y la apreté contra mí, su palma chocando exquisitamente contra mi clítoris.

_Felicidades…_ mascullé con los ojos fuertemente cerrados,

_Lo otro…_

_... amor_ dije sintiendo que podía venirme en cualquier momento, _Edward… por favor_ murmuré en total estado de éxtasis, el movió más rápido su mano y mi clítoris hinchado contra su mano, me hizo sentir el placer que tanto deseaba.

Mis gemidos llenaron el auto y finalmente grité cuando me sentí venir en su mano, fue tal el placer que aún en mi nebulosa pude sentir palpitar mi interior, mis paredes estrecharse alrededor de sus dedos y mi excitación derramándose sobre su palma.

Mi cuerpo se relajó lentamente sobre el asiento y lo sentí salir de mí, al abrir mis ojos y voltear a verlo, lo vi llevar sus dedos brillantes a su boca y saborear sus dedos entre sus labios, sentí un nuevo espasmo al ver eso y reí extasiada,

_Deliciosa…_ susurró tomando nuevamente el volante, sus nudillos blancos tomándolo con fuerza, miré su entrepierna y vi su dureza sobresalir en sus pantalones,

_Deberíamos haber pasado por nuestro refugio_ le indiqué, él negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios,

_Mas tarde o mañana…_ sugirió señalando la puerta de entrada de la casa, habíamos llegado.

Estacionó en la entrada de la casa y recosté la cabeza en el asiento del auto, con los ojos cerrados,

_Me siento cansada… o relajada, no lo sé_ murmuré cuando él abrió su puerta para bajar, sentí que se detuvo y puso una mano en mi frente,

_¿Te sientes enferma?_ inquirió, quise reír y gritarle que en realidad me sentía feliz.

_Me siento bien, solo… un poco cansada, fue un día largo y tuvimos mucha… acción_ dije tratando de esconder mi voz emocionada, quería más… mucho más a pesar de mi agotamiento.

Él rió y bajó del auto, luego de unos segundos la puerta de mi lado se abrió, abrí los ojos y allí estaba él, mi amor tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a bajar.

_Le diré a Claire que te prepare algo para cenar y te lo llevaré a tu habitación, recuéstate y descansa bebé… ¿si?_ tomé su mano y asentí, en realidad eso era lo que quería hacer.

_Edward…_ murmuré, él cerró la puerta del auto y volteó hacia mí, _gracias por este día, fue… hermoso, me encantó tu familia, ¿puedo preguntar algo?..._ él alzó las cejas expectante y asintió _es que… tu madre, ¿qué es lo que tiene?_

Él metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró el suelo tal vez buscando las palabras, yo sabía… en mi interior, algo me decía que ella estaba enferma y que tal vez fuera grave… ¿eso le dolía? ¿Hablar de esa enfermedad era lo único que amedrentaba a Edward?

_Disculpa… no debí pregun…

_Te diré cuando lleve la cena, ahora necesitas subir y recostarte, por favor_ pidió, vi sinceridad en sus ojos y asentí, sin decir palabra caminé por las escaleras hacia la casa, sentía su presencia detrás. Crucé la puerta y vi a Benjamin en la sala hablando por su blackberry, él no me sintió llegar… estaba de espaldas mirando hacia una de las ventanas que daba al jardín,

_Necesito más tiempo…_ dijo con arrebato, _no es suficiente, aún no estoy seguro, haré que firme esos documentos cuando lo sepa, no ahora… _

Miré detrás de mí y Edward tenía su mirada fija en Benjamin con su ceño fruncido,

_Estaré en mi habitación_ le susurré en voz baja a mi custodio, volteé hacia la escalera y en el momento en que pisé el primer escalón sentí que mis piernas perdían fuerzas, mi visión oscureció y la voz de Benjamin se alejaba siendo reemplazada por un silbido agudo que nubló todo lo demás, me dejé caer solo oyendo a los lejos la voz de mi marido y la voz de mi amante…

"_Ahora está revolcándose con él…"_ dijo uno…

"_Bella… mi amor_" dijo el otro…

* * *

**Ok, retomamos este fic. espero tener buenos reviews chicas, gracias por seguir acompañándome. **


	23. Latido vital

Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?

* * *

**Latido vital**

* * *

El mundo cayó a mis pies en el mismo momento en que la vi caer, en dos pasos rápidos alcancé a atraparla antes de que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo.

_Bella… por favor_ la llamé, me arrodillé en el suelo sosteniéndola, la acomodé en mi ragazo y toqué su mejilla con mi mano, _Bella…_

_Loise, llama a el doctor Estefan, dile que es urgente…_ oí a Benjamin detrás de mí _Taylor te llamaré más tarde, hablaremos en otro momento_ su tono era frío y calculador, _Edward lleva a Isabella a su habitación_

Apreté mi mandíbula para no despotricar contra él y me concentré en esa mujer que amaba tanto ahora inconsciente en mis brazos. La alcé del suelo y subí las escaleras rápidamente, sentí los pasos de Benjamin detrás, pero los ignoré mirando a mi mujer en mis brazos. Ella era tan frágil, tan liviana y parecía sin vida, su palidez era extrema y tenía los labios entreabiertos donde entraba aire lentamente.

Con rapidez atravesé el corredor hasta su habitación y entré para dejarla sobre la cama delicadamente,

_Bella..._ volví a susurrar cuando su pequeño cuerpo reposó sobre la cama. En ese momento se me ocurrió, de las tantas veces que había tenido que hacer reaccionar a mi madre, mojar su cuello y rostro con agua bien fría, me levanté y corrí al baño para tomar una pequeña toalla y empaparla con agua fría, cuando volví, no pude evitar inquietarme al ver a Benjamin parado junto a ella, él recorría con su dedo la mejilla de mi Bella aún inconsciente y la miraba casi con ternura,

_El doctor viene hacia aquí Edward, puedes retirarte_ demandó…

_No!... no me iré ahora cuando ella más me necesita…_

_Me quedaré hasta que reaccione_ dije con firmeza, él dejó de acariciar la mejilla de su… de mi mujer y volteó a mirarme, sus ojos me miraban con dureza y aprensión,

_He dicho que ella no necesita de tus servicios, pronto vendrá su doctor de cabecera a revisarla, no entorpezcas esto Edward_ masculló.

Apreté mis puños al costado conteniéndome a duras penas no abalanzarme sobre él y sacarlo a golpes de la habitación, él no tenía ningún derecho por más que fuera su marido. Estaba seguro que él se regocijaba al verla así, pero yo no iba a darle el gusto, me quedaría cerca de ella hasta que reaccionara,

_No, soy su custodio y me quedaré con ella hasta asegurarme que está bien_ dije rotundamente, él rió con ironía y negó con la cabeza,

_Es mi esposa Edward, no te ilusiones, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí_ se sentó a su lado, en el lugar que yo debería estar ocupando y tomó su pequeña mano entre las suyas, _el que te acuestes con ella en tus horas de trabajo no te da ningún derecho a quedarte aquí, no eres nadie más que un empleado. Hazme el favor de desaparecer de mi vista_

Respiré fuertemente y apreté mis dientes, sentía mi sangre bullir y retuve las palabras que quería gritarle a su estúpida cara. Solo me quedé allí parado con mis pies petrificados en el suelo, totalmente perdido en las caricias que él daba a sus mejillas y a su mano. Alguien golpeó la puerta y entró, un hombre alto vestido de traje saludo a Plath y se sentó a un lado de mi Bella, venía con instrumentos médicos, tomó su pequeña mano y le tomó el pulso y luego escuchó su corazón con un estetoscopio, abrió sus parpados y los observó con una pequeña luz,

_¿A estado alimentándose bien en los últimos días?_ preguntó el médico sacando una pequeña jeringa de su maletín, _parece ser una descompensación de glucosa_ Benjamin no respondió… por supuesto él no sabía nada de su propia esposa,

_Si, se ha alimentado bien, yo me aseguro de eso_ dije duramente, el hombre levantó su mirada de Benjamin a mí y arqueó las cejas, luego miró a Benjamin con curiosidad,

_Es el custodio personal de Isabella_ explicó sin apartar su mirada de mi Bella _Edward, no necesitamos tus servicios ahora, gracias_

No…

No me movería de allí por nada…

El médico asintió y sacó la jeringa del paquete estilizado,

_Le haré unos análisis de sangre para cerciorarme que es lo que creo, ¿alguna cosa que tenga que saber? ¿Enfermedad coronaria u hormonal?... en los últimos estudios que hice a Isabella hace seis meses había salido todo bien…_

_¿Puede hacerle una prueba de embarazo?_ preguntó entonces Benjamin.

Oh dios…

¿Realmente está pasando esto?... ¿ahora?... ¿tan pronto?...

El médico asintió frunciendo el entrecejo a Benjamin que no separaba su mirada de Bella, ¿sabría su médico de cabecera que él era estéril?...

Mi corazón comenzó a retumbar en mi pecho y el tiempo comenzó a pasar más lentamente cuando el médico asintió y llevó sus manos a su maletín para sacar segundos más tarde, un aparato que parecía un estetoscopio pero con algo que parecía un pequeño transductor de ecógrafo en uno de sus lados. Descubrió el vientre de Bella y se colocó los audífonos para escuchar.

Mi propio corazón latía eufóricamente esperando esas palabras que esperaba oír y al mismo tiempo no quería, eso significaría muchas cosas… cambiaría otras.

_Hay un débil latido vital, pero haré una ecografía para estar seguro, a demás de los análisis de sangre_

Latido vital…

Oh dios…

Sentí que sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo, mis pensamientos… mi todo… me dejaba con esas palabras, era como si esa palabra tan hermosa… "embarazo" fuera el punto clave de mi condena. Me detuve a ver el cuerpo de mi Bella, de mi mujer… porque desde que mi semilla había entrado en su interior y anidado en su vientre, ella era mía en cuerpo y alma, no importaba que dijera un estúpido contrato.

Su estómago no presentaba signos de agrandamiento, no había en ella nada que me dijera que sí… que ella esperaba un… hijo, oh cielos… un hijo mío. Su vientre estaba plano y sentía la urgente necesidad de quitar de las manos del médico ese estetoscopio y oírlo por mi mismo, oír ese sonido que guardaría en mi corazón…

_Bien_ la voz de Benjamin me sacó de mi letargo haciéndome caer en la cruda realidad, _quiero que en cuanto tenga los resultados de esas pruebas, me llame. No quiero que Isabella sepa esto, no quiero que se ilusione ni que se asuste, solo mantengamos la versión de que fue una hipoglucemia._ el médico asintió y guardó todos sus aparatos en su maletín,

_¿Por qué ocultárselo?... Era el hijo que tanto quería!... ahí lo tenía!_

_Asegúrese que se alimente bien y que no haga esfuerzos innecesarios_ dijo el médico mirando una vez a Benjamin y luego a mí _ahora solo esta dormida, la dejaremos descansar hasta que despierte, necesita descanso_ él se incorporó y caminó por la habitación,

_¿Doctor?_ preguntó Benjamin parándose y volteando hacia él _¿puede mandarme por favor una copia firmada por usted de esos análisis?... es, para mi póliza de seguros_ sus ojos se desviaron a mí por un segundo cuando dijo lo último.

No presté atención a nada más, caminé por detrás de Benjamin que hablaba con doctor y llegué hasta la orilla de la cama, Bella parecía dormir pero aún estaba pálida, no me importó nada… me senté a su lado y la observe, como si pudiera ver cualquier anomalía en ella a simple vista. Sentí que cerraban la puerta de la habitación y al voltear a ver, Benjamin ni el médico estaban en el cuarto, volví mi atención a Bella.

Ella aún dormía, tan apaciblemente que me estremecía, levanté mi mano y con cuidado rocé mis nudillos en su mejilla, era tan suave y cálida. Dejé caer mi frente sobre mi mano libre sin dejar de mirarla ni acariciarla.

Dios… abre los ojos Edward, tú ya lo sabías, solo necesitabas la confirmación de que tu hijo, tu sangre estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Porque no importaba qué dijeran los papeles, los malditos contratos y que llevara el maldito apellido de él, no… ella tenía mi hijo en su interior. Y sentía una amarga felicidad.

Dejé caer una lágrima de mis ojos y miré su vientre plano tapado por su remera, bajé mi mano desde sus mejillas acariciando cada centímetro de su piel y con todo el miedo del mundo, por lo que eso representaba para mi corazón, coloqué la palma de mi mano por debajo de la tela justo sobre su ombligo.

Allí estaba, no podía sentirlo, pero allí estaba esa pequeña vida que habíamos creado ella y yo, ¿Cómo sería?... tal vez solo una pequeña semilla abriéndose a la vida, tomando de Bella lo que ella involuntariamente y sin saberlo le ofrecía, ¿cómo sería?...

_Espero que seas como mamá… igual a ella_ susurré con mi garganta apretada, tragué el nudo y una nueva lagrima cayó de mis ojos… _no importa qué suceda… ya te amo_ dije acariciando la suave piel, justo sobre el lugar donde se suponía que el fruto de mi amor por Bella crecía.

Tal vez esto sea lo mejor… seguramente es lo mejor, para todos… para Bella, obtendrá lo que siempre quiso y nunca tuvo, un hijo, para Esme… su corazón continuará latiendo y mi hermana y padre no la perderán, para Benjamin, obtendrá su heredero… a él o a ella, nunca le faltará nada y vivirá feliz con su madre, Bella no quedará en la calle y sola y yo… yo, puedo soportar sabiendo que ella y su niño… mi niño, serán felices, se tendrán el uno al otro.

Acaricié con la yema de mis dedos la piel de su estómago y sonreí ligeramente al verla removerse a Bella bajo mi mano, estaba reaccionando por la sensación de mis dedos con su piel…

Limpié rápidamente la lágrima que había caído por mi mejilla y traté de poner mi mejor cara sacando la mano de su vientre,

Ella frunció el ceño y alzó una mano para tapar sus ojos, gimió incomoda y luego de unos segundos descubrió sus ojos para mirarme,

_Hey_ susurré apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro, ella enfocó su mirada en mí y sonrió lánguidamente _¿cómo te sientes?_

_Bien_ susurró _¿qué pasó?, no recuerdo nada_

_Te desmayaste_ murmuré acercándome a su boca, besé sus labios suavemente y ella entreabrió los suyos para dejar entrar mi lengua, fui suave, sumamente suave… solo acaricié el borde de sus labios y me dejé inundar del calor de su boca, ella levantó una mano y acarició mi nuca y cuando el beso se quiso profundizar me separé de su ella. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y respiré profundo recostando mi frente sobre la de ella.

_Estas delicada, te traeré algo para comer, es muy tarde bebé… el médico te revisó y dijo que debes comer bien, tal vez fue una hipoglucemia_ murmuré antes de hundir mi rostro en su cuello. Otra mentira más… otra hasta confirmar lo que tanto sospechábamos, lo que el médico había escuchado.

_Está bien_ murmuró ella acariciando mi nuca con sus dedos, mi cabello enredándose en sus manos, _de hecho tengo un poco de hambre y estoy cansada, fue un día largo_

Respiré el olor de su cuello y suspiré dejando un último beso en su piel, levanté la cabeza para mirarla y fruncí el ceño,

_¿No recuerdas nada?_

Ella me devolvió una mirada pensativa, su frente se arrugó un poco y se mordió el labio inferior, me volvió a mirar y hizo un mueca de frustración,

_Solo el momento que entramos a la casa, Benjamin estaba hablando por teléfono y… no recuerdo nada más, todo se nubló y las voces se hicieron lejanas_ susurró acariciando mi cabello lánguidamente,

_Te caíste y alcancé a atraparte antes de que tocaras el suelo, pensé que habías perdido el equilibrio, pero me… desesperé cuando te llamé y no reaccionaste, Benjamin llamó a un médico de la familia y vino a revisarte, dijo que estabas cansada y necesitabas comer, que seguramente fue una hipoglucemia_ le expliqué sin poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, el suave camino de pecas sobre su nariz me pareció sumamente más interesante… lo acaricié con mis dedos.

_Benjamin ¿qué dijo?... ¿se… molestó?_ dijo cautelosamente,

_No, él simplemente se apresuró a llamar al médico, fue… atento_ dije resignado, él lo había sido más allá de las circunstancias.

Ella arqueó una ceja incrédula y rió suavemente, levantó la cabeza y besó mis labios una vez más.

_¿Te asustaste?_ preguntó cambiando de tema, sonreí dolorosamente al recordar su cuerpo frágil y blando entre mis brazos,

_Por supuesto que si_ confirmé esta vez mirándola a los ojos, porque no había más grande verdad que esa _no sabía qué hacer, si Benjamin no hubiese estado hubiera estado fuera de mí…_

Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho tratando de olvidar el mal momento, sin logro alguno, la imagen de Bella cayendo estaba grabado en mi retina. Gemí al no poder hacerlo, ella susurró cosas suaves en mi oído…

_Estoy aquí… contigo, gracias por atraparme, siempre me tendrás en tus brazos_

_Siempre mi amor… siempre estaré en los tuyos…_

_Dime lo que deseas comer… ¿hay algo en especial que quieras?_ pregunté alzando la cabeza, tenía que dejar mis pensamientos de lado, resistirme a decir lo que tanto ansiaba decirle.

Ella sonrió y asintió con impaciencia, una suave sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas antes de contestar y rió incrédulamente,

_¿Dile a Claire que prepare un poco de su pastel de manzanas?... es… lo primero que se me vino a la mente, lo siento_ dijo apenada. Sonreí al verla tan avergonzada solo por pedir un trozo de pastel de manzana,

_Te traeré leche también_ dije besando su frente para luego levantarme de la cama y salir en busca de su pedido, si podía colaborar en algo para que esa pequeña semilla creciera en su vientre, ese pequeño pedazo mío y de ella, sin importar lo que dijeran los papeles, iba a ser lo que fuera necesario.

_Edward…_ me llamó, volteé a verla desde la puerta y me sonrió, se mordió el labio nuevamente y cerró los ojos… _... nada, ve_

Asentí y salí de allí, dispuesto a llevarle el alimento a mi… niño, repitiéndome en mi cabeza, que no importaba lo que dijeran los papeles, no importaba el apellido, ese pequeño no tendría nunca el color de ojos de Benjamin, ni su rubio platinado… ni tampoco esperaba, con el corazón apretado, que tuviera mis rasgos, tan solo que heredara de mí el inmenso amor por su madre. Yo solo quería que creciera feliz junto a ella, lo único que importaba y si una estrella lejana escuchaba mi deseo… que fuera la imagen viva de Bella.

_POV de Bella._

_Así que… ¿cómo dices que se llama ese lugar?_ pregunté levantando la mirada de la revista, Rosalie sonrió sin bajar la cabeza alzada al cielo, sus gafas negras cubrían sus ojos al estilo Jaki Onasis y su cabello rubio estaba elevado en su nuca para descubrir más luz al sol.

Habíamos pasado toda la tarde en el balcón de su departamento aprovechando el hermoso día de verano que ya llegaba a su fin, ella recostada sobre una reposera con un biquini blanco como única vestimenta y yo con uno azul. Había pasado más de dos semanas desde cuando sufrí mi desmayo, Edward estuvo conmigo la cantidad del tiempo que era necesario, repartiéndose entre su hogar y su familia, yo y mis perpetuas tardes en nuestro refugio. Él había insistido tanto como Benjamin, que me hiciera estudios médicos, ya que el desmayo podía corresponderse a una falta de glucosa en mi sangre o una posible enfermedad encubierta, les hice caso. Benjamin insistió en que me pusiera en manos de su médico personal, al que yo había visitado pocas veces, Estefan, prefería la atención de Zafrina, mi médica, pero ante la insistencia de Benjamin me dejé atender por él, solo para demostrarle que no tenía nada. Que tal vez se debía al cansancio o a una simple baja de presión.

_El Húngaro_ murmuró Rose abanicándose con una revista, _es comida húngara casera, pero muy rica… llevé a Emmett allí para ampliar sus opciones y no solo pedir para comer en casa y le gustó_

Reí ante la imagen mental, Emmett, un agente del FBI seguramente acostumbrado a comer piza y café, saliendo a un restaurante exclusivo a cenar comida húngara junto a mi despampanante amiga rubia increíblemente hermosa, bueno… Emmett tenía suerte, y si la tenía era seguramente porque mi amiga lo amaba y si lo amaba, seguramente él sería un hombre que la merecía, gentil, de buen corazón, una excelente persona… mi amiga era difícil de tomar y Emmett lo había logrado, lo admiraba por eso.

_Le diré a Edward que vallamos…_ susurré antes de pararme de mi reposera y caminar hacia dentro del departamento, el sol me estaba comenzando a hacer mal y a demás de tener sensible mi piel, temía insolarme.

_¿Edward?... ¿cómo van las cosas con él? ¿Le gustó el departamento?... _ preguntó ansiosa. Ella había sido la encargada de obtenerlo, de firmar el contrato y la garantía, no había necesidad de exponer mi nombre ni el de Edward.

Me recosté en uno de los cómodos sofás de Rosalie y asentí con una sonrisa en mi cara,

_Lo amó, no hay día que estemos allí un par de horas… es como nuestro cielo personal, gracias Rose_

_Todo porque mi amiga disfrute de unas buenas horas de sexo duro y sucio_ dijo tazando sus pechos enormes sugestivamente

_Rose!_ tome un cojín pequeño y se lo tiré directo a su cabellera rubia recogida,

_Hey!... ¿o no tengo razón?_ inquirió acomodando un mechón que se había desacomodado, _ ¿Qué pretendes con él Isabella?... sé que lo amas, pero… ¿qué harás con Benjamin?_ su ceño fruncido y su mirada fija en mi, olvidándose completamente del sol, no me gustó para nada. Pero en alguien tenía que confiar…

_Quiero pedirle el divorcio a Benjamin_ dije firmemente, esa idea me había dado vueltas en la cabeza desde que me di cuenta de que amaba a Edward, no porque él me correspondiera, que de hecho no parecía hacerlo, al menos… no me había dicho nada directamente más que solo puras insinuaciones. Sino porque no podía estar más con él, Benjamin me había amenazado demasiadas veces con dejarme en la calle si yo pedía el divorcio y al estar sola, sin nadie más que él, eso me había puesto entre la espada y la pared. Pero ahora de alguna manera tenía alguien por quién luchar, tal vez si me divorciara de Benjamin y saliera de esa casa, Edward estaría dispuesto a declarar su amor por mí, si es que lo había. Trabajando allí y con Benjamin como mi esposo, nunca lo haría.

_Ya era hora mi niña…_ dijo Rose levantándose de la reposera, entró al departamento y sonrió con tristeza _espero que no te ponga peros… que no trate de retenerte de ninguna manera otra vez_ ella se sentó frente a mí en el sofá y acarició mi cabello,

_Ojalá…_ susurré cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del toque de mi amiga, _según su abogado, Taylor, él anuló la clausula de nuestro contrato de matrimonio_

_¿Confias en Tayler?_ preguntó ella nuevamente _es decir, leíste el contrato y te aseguraste de que eso fuera cierto_

Oh dios…

_Taylor es muy profesional, él no mentiría a nadie con eso y no, no leí… pero..._ vacilé mientras ella cerraba los ojos y apretaba la mandíbula,

_Oh cielos Is!_ dijo finalmente _¿cómo pudiste firmar algo sin leer?..._

_Era de Taylor y yo estaba apurada, fue cuando Benjamin estaba en su viaje de negocios y Taylor vino de visita… no te preocupes Rose, Benajamin me aseguró que era una anulación del contrato_

Ella miró al suelo pensativa y suspiró resignada, por un momento entré en pánico, pero decidí confiar por una vez en mi marido, ¿qué puede llegar a hacerme?. Rosalie era una exagerada…

~#~

Esa tarde llegué a casa a la hora de la cena. Luego de tomar sol con Rose, habíamos ido al centro comercial a conseguir algunas cosas, ella se entretuvo mirando la última colección de zapatos Prada y yo fui hasta una joyería cercana, quería obsequiarle algo a mi ángel guardián. Busqué en la estantería de vidrio las joyas que habían allí, algo masculino, fino y delicado… algo que estuviera cerca de su corazón. La dependienta me atendió y le pedí lo que deseaba, tratando de explicarle detalladamente mis deseos, ella sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo desde la segunda vitrina y me mostró las diferentes piezas que había allí. Eran insulsas… clásicas y sin gracias, no quería nada de eso, negué con la cabeza derrotada y ella guardó enseguida la caja,

_Algo… que represente cuanto lo amo_ dije ausentemente mirando en una vitrina las distintas joyas que habían allí, ella silenciosamente fue hasta una mesa de vidrio alejada de los clientes y sacó algo sobre una almohadilla de terciopelo azul,

_Este es el símbolo celta del amor eterno_ dijo ella con una suave voz, sacó de la almohadilla una fina cadena en el cual colgaba una pequeña joya circular y me la dio en mano para verla mejor, eran finas bandas entrelazadas que formaban nudos, no tenía ni principio ni final, brillaba como la plata y por el centro de cada banda corría un fino hilo de oro… era hermoso. _Son nudos de amor… según la cultura celta, este relicario representa el amor infinito, puro y eterno_

Perfecto…

Sonreí ante esas palabras y sin preguntar el precio le dije a la dependienta que lo llevaba.

Al salir de la tienda Rosalie me buscaba entre los ventanales con un montón de bolsas en sus manos, mi amiga era una compradora entusiasta.

_Allí estas!_ exclamó al verme, enseguida vino hacia mí. Tomó mi brazo y me llevó hasta las escaleras eléctricas, _¿Quieres comer algo antes de ir a casa?..._

En cuanto dijo la palabra "Comer", literalmente se me hizo agua la boca… ¿qué diablos?...

_Una hamburguesa_ dije sin pensar, ella arqueó las cejas y rió,

_Ok, si la perfecta Isabella de curvas perfectas y toda su vida con miedo al filet de carne quiere una hamburguesa ¡Vamos!_ bromeó.

~#~

Más tarde estaba ansiosa esperando en mi cuarto, Loise me había dicho que Edward había acompañado a Benjamin a un lugar ¿me preguntaba a donde?... Benjamin tenía sus propios custodios y nunca había pedido la asistencia de Edward.

De todos modos, mi ansiedad iba en aumento, el símbolo que tenía entre mis manos era el primer regalo que le daría que representara mi amor por él, era casi como gritarle a la cara y a los siete vientos "Te amo" y estaba nerviosa por cómo lo iba a recibir… ¿y si lo rechazaba?...

Oh cielos, no podría conmigo misma si hace eso.

Salí de mi habitación en vista que no iba a venir pronto y fui hasta mi estudio, había adquirido cuerdas nuevas para mi chelo y aprovecharía el tiempo para cambiarlas. El cuarto estaba frío y oscuro, lo había abandonado un poco ahora que tenía un mejor pasatiempo, pero enseguida acondicioné con la calefacción central y encendí las luces, puse algo de música en el reproductor y busqué mi chello que estaba en su esquina habitual para llevarlo hasta la silla en la que siempre me sentaba a tocar, lo coloqué entre mis piernas y me dispuse a aflojar las cuerdas viejas.

Tarareé la canción que sonaba y llenaba la habitación mientras trataba de sacar con mis dedos la fina cuerda de una de las mariposas, cuando sentí unos fuertes y familiares brazos ceñirse a mi cintura. Me sobresalté y casi descuido mi chello que solté del susto, pero una mano fuerte lo sostuvo a tiempo,

_Lo siento Bella… ¿te encuentras bien?_ preguntó mi amor, su voz dulce y preocupada me llenó los sentidos y respiré tranquila. Sonreí y asentí a pesar de que mi corazón latía indomable en mi pecho.

_No lo vuelvas a hacer_ advertí cuando se acuclilló frente a mí, él dejó el chello en el suelo y se arrodilló entre mis piernas. No sonrió, no bromeó ni siquiera me miró, alcé mis manos para acariciar su cabello, parecía como si hubiese pasado varias veces sus dedos entre ellos. Él rodeó mi cadera con sus brazos y acercó suavemente su cabeza en mi regazo, lo sentí respirar profundamente y removió su frente contra mi vientre, parecía tan angustiado…

_¿Qué sucede Edward?... ¿dónde fuiste?_ pregunté preocupada, en seguida recordé a su madre, que al parecer estaba delicada… ¿habría sucedido algo?. Él gimió en la tela de mi remera y acaricié su nuca con suavidad, trasmitiéndole mi amor, mi devoción.

_Benjamin tuvo un viaje de urgencia_ dijo ahogando su voz en mi vientre _lo llevé a hacer unos… tramites y luego al aeropuerto. Tengo que cuidar de ti… él vendrá en uno o dos días, pero te llamará…_

Asentí un poco más tranquila, entonces con un respiro profundo el levantó la cabeza y corrió la orilla de mi remera para dejar un suave beso en mi vientre, subió dando suaves toques en mi piel con sus labios hasta la cima de mis pechos, cerré los ojos disfrutando su toque y sonreí cuando sus dedos impacientes corrieron la copa de mi sostén y su lengua se arremolinó en mi pezón.

_Edward…_ susurré enredando mis dedos en su cabello, el gimió y me besó más fuerte mis pezones, que parecían más sensibles a sus toques.

_Te necesito_ dijo sin dejar de besarme _tanto… dame lo que quiero esta noche amor, por favor_

Y fueron palabras suficientes para hacer que me levantara de esa silla y de la mano, juntos los dos, fuéramos a saciar nuestra necesidad.

* * *

**Auuu... en el próximo sabrán como fue realmente, pov Edward, besotes!**


	24. Al filo del abismo

Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?.

* * *

**Al filo del abismo**

* * *

_Eres tan hermosa…_ susurré acariciando el cabello que se derramaba en la almohada alrededor de su cabeza, sus respiración pausada y tranquila hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara acorde a la tranquilidad de sus sueños, ella dormía placidamente. _Te amo tanto…_ susurré aún más bajo. Era la primera vez que decía esas palabras en su presencia aunque ella no me escuchara.

La luna brillaba en lo alto derramando una suave penumbra dentro de la habitación, una luz suficiente como para verla a ella, no necesitaba más. Su piel tersa parecía brillar como si pequeños diamantes diminutos se incrustaran en su piel, su boca entreabierta exhalando el aire me llamaba, pero más lo hacía su cuerpo desnudo debajo de las sábanas. Tomé la orilla de la sábana y la bajé por su cuerpo descubriéndola, sus suaves y firmes montes, sus pezones erectos haciéndome agua la boca por querer probarlos, su plano abdomen aún… el lugar donde cobijaba a mi niño, mío… mío y de ella, el ombligo su sol, su pequeño parche de bello que cubría el lugar de mi adoración entre sus piernas y que aún brillaba a causa de nuestra excitación, sus largas piernas, cansadas y lánguidas por haberme envuelto momentos antes. Ella era tan hermosa… su piel pálida y cremosa, suave… deseaba poder besarla hasta sucumbir en la locura. _Te amo demasiado bebé_ repetí.

Ella me había dado lo que había deseado esa noche, sin miramientos, sin preguntas ni peros, ella se había entregado a mí para satisfacer mi ego herido. Me acarició el cabello cada vez que me sumergí entre sus piernas para embriagarme de su ambrosía, se estremeció con cada toque de mi lengua ansiosa sobre sus pezones, me cobijó en su interior mientras gemíamos al unísono con cada estocada y me besó con hambre cada vez que la necesite… y nunca hizo preguntas, nunca un reclamo.

Ese día había sido unos de los peores de mi vida y la única manera de olvidarlo había sido de esa manera, al menos momentáneamente.

Bella había salido temprano luego del almuerzo, Rosalie había pasado por ella para salir de compras y disfrutar el día, ambas amigas no se veían muy seguido últimamente, entre Bella y yo en nuestro refugio y Emmett con Rosalie, ellas se habían separado, por lo que al parecer debían ponerse al tanto. Quería acompañarla, para luego pasar a nuestro lugar el resto de la tarde, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era tarde de mujeres y no quise ser inmiscuido.

A media tarde, luego de haber comprobado por segunda vez el sistema de seguridad de la casa, Loise vino hasta mí para informarme que Benjamin requería mi presencia en su despacho. Respiré hondo y me encaminé hacia allí.

No sabía lo que podía ser ahora, pero había aprendido que cuando Bella no estaba en casa o estaba durmiendo, él aprovechaba esos momentos para sentenciarme, ¿sería distinto esta vez?.

Toqué la puerta con firmeza, que supiera que dijera lo que me dijera ahora no iba a poder amedrentarme. Su voz seria me indicó pasar y abrí la puerta. Benjamin estaba recostado en el sillón de su despacho, era la primera vez que lo veía con ropa informal, solo una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y un pantalón de jean azul, un sweter sobre los hombros y zapatos cómodos. A su lado había alguien más, un hombre al que había visto en esta misma casa en varias ocasiones, Tayler, su abogado.

_Edward!, pasa por favor_ exclamó con falsa amabilidad, él se paró del sillón de cuero negro en cuanto me aproximé a él y señaló a la persona a su lado. _él es Tayler mi abogado, nos acompañará a algunos lugares a los que necesito ir contigo._ dijo sin más. Él hombre a su lado alzó la mano para que yo la tomara a modo de saludo, pero yo no registré ese gesto… mis ojos estaban fijos en Benjamin,

_Lo siento, no comprendo… ¿a que lugares debo acompañarlo?_ murmuré descolocado, Benjamin me miró con exasperación.

_Necesitamos confirmar algunas cosas y terminar de definir otras_ dijo antes de tomar el maletín que estaba a sus pies y un bolso pequeño negro, _ya verás qué, a demás no deberías preocuparte, son cosas que te beneficiarán_

_Pero, Bella…_

_Isabella… está bien_ dijo remarcando su nombre entero _a demás si viene ella vendrá agotada e irá a descansar, no te necesita para nada más ¿no crees? Ya hiciste suficiente_ no dejé de notar la burla en su voz.

Él avanzó hasta la puerta y esperó por mí, que había quedado pasmado sin poder reaccionar. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Qué cosas teníamos que ultimar?

_Edward, hagamos esto antes que mi esposa regrese, vamos por favor, no hagamos perder el tiempo a Tayler_

Diablos!...

Cerré los ojos y tomé una respiración profunda, di media vuelta sobre mis talones y salí del despacho siguiéndolos a ambos. Él misteriosamente llevando su bolso de mano y el maletín, ¿dónde íbamos?...

Salimos de la casa y el Mercedes estaba ya preparado en la entrada, Sam en seguida abrió la puerta mirándome con el seño fruncido, si hubiese podido leer su mente seguramente hubiese encontrado la pregunta que se hacía _"¿Dónde vas con él?_"… bueno, ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

_Sam, hoy conducirá Edward, tómate el día libre_ murmuró él antes de entrar al auto, Sam me miró con las cejar arqueadas y yo alcé los hombros haciendo una mueca con los labios. Tayler entró después de él y yo me dirigí al asiento del conductor para tomar el mando del volante. _Al Hollidays Center Helt Edward_ pidió él. Asentí mirando por el espejo retrovisor y arranqué hacia la salida. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer al centro de salud ahora? ¿por qué con Tayler?.

Conduje por las calles atestadas de Seatlle mientras oía murmurar en el asiento trasero, la música suave que salía del stereo no me dejaba distinguir de qué se trataba. De todas maneras no me interesaba…

_Edward ¿crees que podría tener una cita con tu padre lo antes posible? Necesito ultimar detalles con él urgentemente_

_Oh… ¿con que esas se traía, he?_

Apreté mis manos en el volante tratando de mantener el control, nuevamente metiéndose con mi famita. Mas allá de que yo le había dado literalmente la oportunidad de hacerlo, ¿no podía solo darle el dinero a mi padre y ya?. Ese pensamiento me estremeció, era claro que él estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con ese trato, por supuesto yo al parecer yo ya había cumplido mi parte, ahora él también lo haría, así se manejaba en su gran mundo de los negocios.

_¿Hay alguna manera de que yo le haga llegar lo que quiera decirle?_ pregunté tanteando el terreno, aunque de ante mano ya sabía la respuesta,

_No, lo siento Edward, a lo que concierne con el dinero, me encargaré yo directamente con él_ dijo con voz dura _tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, limítate a solo eso_

Asentí tratando de mantener mi respiración pausada.

_Le haré saber que usted desea hablar con él, seguramente lo podrá recibir en su consultorio_ miré por el espejo retrovisor para verlo asentir, en seguida se sumió en una conversación en murmullos con su abogado.

Llegamos al centro de salud más pronto de lo que pensaba, al parecer no medí la cantidad de presión que ejercía mi pie en el acelerador, mi mente estaba sumida en cosas más importantes, que en la posibilidad de matarnos en el camino, eso era lo que menos me importaba.

Bajé del Mercedes y abrí la puerta de atrás para que ellos bajaran,

_Sígueme Edward_ dijo él antes de entrar al lugar. Aseguré el Mercedes y los seguí silenciosamente, ellos recorrieron los pasillos del lugar totalmente desconocido para mí. Era un Centro de salud exclusivo, mi padre solo era médico generalista por lo que solo conocía el hospital general como único centro.

Poco después de recorrer las inmediaciones del edificio, entramos al área de consultorios y nos detuvimos en una puerta que en el frente rezaba Dr. Estefan Brown. Supuse que era el medico personal de él.

Lo confirmé cuando el mismo hombre que había atendido a Bella cuando sucedió lo de su desmayo, abrió la puerta y con una señal de su mano nos indicó entrar. Lo hice detrás de Benjamin y Tayler.

_¿Tienes todo lo necesario?_ le preguntó Benjamin dejando su portafolio sobre el escritorio,

_Si Benjamin, pero debo decirte que me costó mucho conseguir este documento… las leyes de la clínica no son las mismas que las tuyas y por lo tant…_

_Lo sé, lo sé Estefan. Te recompensaré por eso, lo sabes, gracias por haber arriesgado tu título profesional por estos documentos_ murmuró Benjamin con tono sarcástico. Él recogió una carpeta de archivo que había sobre la mesa y comenzó a ojearlos. Taylor observaba asiduamente todo lo que él podía leer y Benjamin asintió cerrando la carpeta, el que parecía un historial de salud. _Solo quiero que cambies esa parte, ya no soy, ni seré infértil Estefan, ¿no es cierto Edward?_ sonrió con arrogancia.

¿Eso eran esos papeles? ¿Quería borrar toda evidencia que dijera que él no podía concebir un embarazo?... por supuesto, si Bella estaba embarazada, él se iba a encargar de todas las maneras posibles, que nada entorpeciera sus planes, ni siquiera la clara evidencia que gritaba que él era estéril. Un hijo legítimo al cien por cien… eso era lo que buscaba, aunque pesara en su conciencia que no era así.

_¿Tienes algo más para mí Estefan?_ preguntó dejando los archivos a un lado. el médico caminó hasta su escritorio luego de asentir con su cabeza y sacó de uno de los cajones, un pequeño sobre blanco que extendió hacia Benjamin.

_Tengo que apoyar estos estudios con una ecografía, pero Isabella está embarazada. Los niveles abruptos de hormona HCG me lo indican, la ecografía nos arrojaría la cantidad de tiempo de gestación exacta, pero a juzgar por el alto nivel actual de tal hormona, ella estaría en su segundo mes de gestación. Ciertamente tu esposa goza de un embarazo hasta ahora saludable. Muchas felicidades Benjamin, tendrás tu primogénito_ murmuró el médico sonriéndole.

Oh dios…

No oí nada más, supe que Benjamin sonreía y estrechaba las manos de ambos hombres, supe que palmeaban su espalda, pero yo desvié la mirada adolorido hacia el suelo. Volteé lentamente hacia la ventana que miraba a la calle y llevé mis manos unidas a mi boca, queriendo reprimir tantas cosas… queriendo reprimir la risa de alegría, el llanto de la tristeza, el dolor… el grito desaforado de odio al hombre que iba a gozar de lo que yo había hecho con tanto amor junto a Bella, deseé gruñir, gritar de frustración… pero solo jadeé, como si el aire de mis pulmones no fuera suficiente. Cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme, nunca me había sentido más roto en mi vida. En verdad Bella iba a tener un hijo mío, en verdad estaba embarazada, había sucedido y casi sin proponérmelo, porque la fecha de gestación, si era correcta, indicaba que lo habíamos concebido anterior al trato… Y Benjamin lo iba a ver crecer.

Tragué en seco y volteé nuevamente hacia los demás hombres, Benjamin firmaba algo sobre el escritorio, su sonrisa petulante en sus labios, como si hubiese triunfado. Luego pasó la pluma a su abogado levantando los ojos a mirarme…

_Lo lograste Edward!_ dijo con falsa, falsa amabilidad _ acércate y ponte feliz, obtendrás lo que te propuse, firma esto y comenzaremos con mi parte del trato._

Mis pies de repente habían echado raíces al suelo, mi voz se había callado y no pude reaccionar, él me esperaba con la pluma en mano y esa maldita sonrisa triunfadora. Me obligué a mí mismo a retener entre mis dedos el último resquicio de dignidad y avancé un paso, dos… caminé hasta llegar a esa maldita pluma, la tomé y firmé sin siquiera mirar, donde él me indicaba…

_No hay reclamos Edward, debo asegurarme_ murmuró a mi lado, asentí silenciosamente y apreté los dientes, luego de firmar le entregué la pluma y esperé con la mirada puesta en esos análisis sobre el escritorio mientras ellos seguían hablando cosas en las que no pude concentrarme. Mi mirada estaba puesta en solo una palabra:

_Positivo_

La palabra que en ese momento significó tantas cosas para mí, por lo pronto, significó vida, un hijo, un pedazo de mí y un pedazo de la mujer que amaba, significó dolor al mismo tiempo, salvación para mi madre, salvación para mi padre, mi hermana, felicidad segura para Bella, ella pronto tendría su niño en brazos, independientemente de lo que sucediera conmigo, ella lo acariciaría, le daría alimento y cuidados, le daría todo su inmenso amor, todo el amor que había guardado bajo llaves sin esperanzas, ella tenía tanto para dar.

_Bien… antes de volver a este hospital, necesitamos hacer una cosa más_ Levanté la vista para mirar al hombre que me había hablado, Benjamin estaba ya en la puerta del consultorio junto a Taylor, ambos esperando. Asentí y caminé hacia ellos, _en momentos más regreso Estefan, no me tardo_ dijo él antes de salir por la puerta.

_Edward necesito ver a tu padre ahora ¿sería posible? ¿Está en su consultorio?_ volvió a preguntar, asentí sabiendo que ahora solo tenía que cumplir la parte que a él le correspondía,

_Podemos ir al hospital y pedir hablar con él_ murmuré bajando las escaleras con ellos delante,

_Bien, llévame al hospital, necesito que firme los papeles del traslado de dinero a su cuenta y será todo_ murmuró fríamente.

Había hablado con mi padre anteriormente de este tema, el préstamo de dinero que mi jefe nos iba a dar. Carlisle estaba muy agradecido por ello, sin saber lo que implicaba para mí, nunca lo sabría, lo desilusionaría de por vida… pero era necesario que creyera que mi jefe era una persona de tan buen corazón que había accedido a prestarnos el dinero para la operación de mi madre. Él lo creía, mi padre no tenía idea ni experiencia con hombres como Benjamin y creía fervientemente, apoyado por su fe, que Benjamin era como un ángel caído del cielo para ayudarnos. Aún después de investigar a fondo el caso de mi madre, Benjamin le seguía dando buena espina, y Carlisle decía que era razonable que el hombre se asegurara de dónde ponía su dinero.

El Hospital general de Seatlle estaba atestado de gente como siempre, estacioné el Mercedes y los hombres salieron apresurados hacia las puertas de la entrada principal. Entré y me dirigí hacia la mesa de recepción para ubicar a mi padre, la enfermera de turno me dijo que estaba en su consultorio atendiendo algunos pacientes. Le pedí que le avisara por el intercomunicador que yo y Benjamin Plath queríamos verlo, ella tomó el teléfono asintiendo y mientras ella hablaba, emprendimos el camino hasta allí, ellos me seguían a pasos apresurados.

El consultorio de mi padre estaba con su flujo habitual de pacientes, pedí disculpas porque intuía que Benjamin no iba a querer esperar y golpeé la puerta. Mi padre contestó con un "_Aguarde_" y momentos después oí los pasos de varias personas aproximarse a la puerta, una mujer con un niño salieron con mi padre detrás,

_Vuelve pronto Andy y hazle caso a mamá, no salgas desabrigado_ saludó él al pequeño, el niño asintió con una sonrisa y mi padre entonces dirigió su atención a nosotros.

_Por favor adelante_ dijo indicando el interior de su consultorio. Era increíble su mirada de alivio al ver a Benjamin junto a mí,

_Señor Cullen ¿cierto?_ murmuró Benjamin adelantándose a mis presentaciones, mi padre levantó la mano y asintió con una sonrisa amable _Benjamin Plath, señor, mucho gusto_

_El gusto es mío_ dijo mi padre, _por favor, los invito a sentarse, Edward no me avisó que iba a tener visitas hoy, pero por favor, siéntanse bienvenidos…_ indicó en seguida las sillas que habían detrás delante de su escritorio, pero Benjamin negó con la cabeza,

_No es necesario, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, lamento quitarle el suyo de esta manera sin previo aviso, Edward tampoco sabía que iba a necesitar hacer esto, pero debo salir de viaje por unos días esta tarde y quería cerrar esto para su tranquilidad._ dijo con firmeza.

_Oh… bien_ exclamó mi padre algo confuso,

_Él es Tayler, mi abogado personal, si a usted no le molesta, él será quien lleve a cabo la transferencia a primeras horas de mañana, Edward lo acompañará y por la tarde tendrá la totalidad que habíamos acordado con Edward, en su cuenta_ Dijo rápidamente mientras Tayler sacaba unos documentos del maletín de Benjamin, para luego entregárselos a Benjamin _por cierto ¿cómo se encuentras su esposa? ¿se ha agravado su cuadro?_ preguntó con preocupación, la mirada de mi padre se turbó como cada vez que salía a la luz la gravedad de mi madre,

_Si, hemos tenido que intubarla con oxigeno la noche anterior, sus pulmones comenzaron a fallar y su corazón continúa aún débil, pero su fuerza de voluntad es lo más admirable_ dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Benjamin asintió y extendió los papeles sobre la mesa,

_Ya lo creo, créame que las cosas salen bien cuando uno ya perdió las esperanzas, siempre hay una luz al final del túnel_ murmuró con fervor, como si él mismo lo creyera, _usted no tiene que preocuparse por nada, en cuanto la transacción este hecha, inicie el traslado y en New York lo estarán esperando por orden mía, todo estará cubierto y en cuanto su esposa arribe a la ciudad, un helicóptero sanitario la trasladará al Hospital de Monte Sinaí, la cirugía comenzará cuando todos los estudios preliminares estén hechos y en perfectas condiciones, estaré al tanto de todo señor Cullen_ murmuró entregándole la pluma a mi padre, él asintió satisfecho y miró los papeles, podía decir que mi padre era precavido leyó el documento y cuando estuvo conforme lo firmó.

_No tengo palabras para agradecerle lo que está haciendo por mi esposa, su interés y preocupación, cuando Edward me dijo… no tenía palabras, muchas gracias y déjeme decirle que no me alcanzará la vida para pagarle_

_No_ dijo rotundamente Benjamin, _ no necesito ningún pago, lo que necesito ya lo tengo y no deseo más, solo disfrute a su esposa cuando mejore, ámela y hágala feliz, no la descuide y sea feliz junto a sus hijos_ dijo con suma sinceridad,

_¿Cómo no lo habías logrado tú maldito mal nacido?..._

_Padre_ dije conteniendo mi pregunta mental _debemos irnos ya, el Señor Plath, tiene otras ocupaciones ¿no es así Señor?_ pregunté casi exasperado, Benjamin frunció el seño pero la sonrisa socarrona no salía de su boca.

_Exacto Edward_ murmuró él, extendió la mano para tomar los papeles y se los entregó a Taylor, luego se acercó a mi padre para saludarlo, _muchos éxitos Señor Cullen, saludos a su esposa y les deseo lo mejor, ya sabe que cualquier inconveniente no dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo_ murmuró tomando su mano para saludarlo y entregándole una tarjeta.

Media hora después estábamos nuevamente y a pedido de Benjamin, dirigiéndonos al Hollidays Center Helt,

Luego de unos minutos de conducción en los que me preguntaba el por qué retornaba a este lugar, llegué a las puertas del edificio, estacioné frente a la entrada y bajé del auto para ayudarlo a decender del auto, él tomó el bolso negro pequeño que había traído de la casa y caminó junto a Tayler hacia el interior del edificio, yo fui detrás.

_Edward, necesito una última cosa_ dijo mientras firmaba un formulario que la enfermera de la recepción le había dado,

_Dígame señor…_

Un grupo de médicos, una mujer y dos hombres, llegaron a él y esperaron, enfundados en sus túnicas blancas y sus estetoscopios rodeando su cuello.

_Doctor Scott, un gusto volver a verlo_ saludó con la mano a uno de los médicos y este le presentó a los que venían con él,

_Ellos son los encargados del área de Oncología, el Doctor Watson y la doctora Dessire…_ el más alto de los tres lo saludo amablemente y la mujer de cabellos morenos y test tostada lo saludó dándole mano con una sonrisa, _síganos Señor Path, tenemos todo preparado…_ murmuró ella indicando el camino, Benjamin comenzó a caminar y fui detrás de él junto a Taylor que hablaba por su celular.

_Como te decía… necesito que mantengas esto para ti, yo seré quien le de la noticia a Isabella con respecto a su embarazo, lo haré en cuanto salga de aquí, tu te encargarás de cuidar de ella estos próximos dos días en los que no estaré, es lo promediado por los médicos para que este en condiciones de volver a casa… cuida de ella, mientras tanto_ murmuró entrando a una sala de paredes blancas junto a los doctores, en medio de la sala había un sofá de cuero marrón como los que había en su oficina, él dejó el pequeño bolso negro sobre uno de los sofás extras que había alrededor y se sacó su abrigo, quedando solo con la camisa blanca. Uno de los médicos le indicó que se sentara en el sillón y él lo hizo, su rostro estaba impasible… ¿a qué se iba a someter?... sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera, él parecía resignado. Taylor sacó unos documentos del maletín que abrió sobre uno de los sofás cercanos y se los acercó, Benjamin los tomó mientras los médicos merodeaban alrededor de él, acomodando sondas y elementos médicos junto al sofá donde Benjamin reposaba,

_Esto es para ti_ dijo él extendiéndome un sobre blanco cerrado, _úsalo cuando salga de aquí_ luego se concentró en arremangar su camisa hasta sus codos y reposó los brazos en los apoya brazos del sofá, esperando.

No abrí el sobre, no lo haría hasta que estuviera en casa… por una parte porque ya sabía lo que era y por otra por que miraba el actuar de los médicos obnubilado,

_Relájese Señor Plath_ dijo la mujer que estaba apunto de inyectarle una aguja que se trasmitía con una delgada sonda a un suero, en el pliegue del brazo, el otro médico lo conectaba a un lector cardiovascular que indicaba su pulso y su ritmo cardiaco _la quimioterapia es un proceso lento y sin molestias mientras dura la inclusión de los químicos en su cuerpo, si usted hace esfuerzos y se siente estresado, no ayudará a atenuar las reacciones adversas después… relájese Señor Plath_

Él asintió obedientemente y volvió a mirarme,

_Suerte Edward, volveré en cuanto esté listo y desaparezcan los efectos secundarios ¿Cuánto sería doctora?_ preguntó él,

_Dos o tres días_ dijo ella inyectándolo finalmente, Benjamin respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y sonrió recostando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, la sonda comenzó a drenar líquido dentro de sus venas y Tayler se retiró dejando a los médicos a solas con Benjamin, _esa es la cantidad de días que tienes para disfrutar junto a mi esposa_ murmuró finalmente.

_Mierda… tenía que salir de allí._

Sin decir una palabra salí de esa habitación casi corriendo, el sobre blanco apretado entre mis dedos, mi corazón zumbando en mis oídos… corrí los últimos tramos hasta llegar a la salida y como un torbellino me metí al auto.

_Fin Flashback_

Dejé un suave beso en su hombro desnudo y acaricié con la yema de mis dedos su vientre plano, ella aún dormía… aún estaba ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

_Te amo_ volví a susurrar con reverencia. La amaba más que a mi propia vida, por eso supongo que hacía eso, supongo que era lo que me daba fuerzas para continuar.

Me levanté de la cama totalmente desnudo y me dirigí a la esquina donde estaba mi saco colgado de la silla, rebusqué en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y saqué el sobre blanco. Suspiré cansado…

El papel quemaba como si fuera pestilencia, quería romperlo en mil pedazos y tirarlo en el baño, jalar la cadena y que eso desapareciera de mi vista para siempre, pero no son tan fáciles las cosas… tenía un compromiso, mi palabra… y tenía al menos dos días más.

Resignado abrí el sobre mientras que veía a mi hermosa Bella dormir entre las sábanas, saqué el contenido y entonces lo ví…

Mi boleto al infierno, sin regreso.

* * *

**Auuuu se viene el salto... o como quieran llamarlo, espero les haya gustado y dejenme sus impresiones de este capi, siento haberme tardado en publicar, esta noche de recompensa les subiré otro capi... besotes!**


	25. Esperanza

**Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?**

* * *

**Esperanza...**

* * *

Definitivamente el dinero no hace mejor a la gente, pueden tener millones, pueden ser grandes colaboradores con las causas benéficas, pueden mostrarse simpáticos y desinteresados con el resto de la sociedad… pero detrás de esa mascara siempre habían miserias que mantenían a esas personas en lo más bajo, hicieran lo que hicieran.

Benjamin no era menos, su mirada arrogante, su sonrisa de satisfacción aun llegando la hora de su muerte, su astucia a la hora de negociar, lo hacía el hombre más frío y calculador que alguna vez hubiese conocido.

El tipo estaba recuperándose en una clínica de alta complejidad, de una enfermedad que estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro, que corría por sus venas irrefrenablemente, moría… el maldito moría y aún así, continuaba dañando a lo único que en su vida valía la pena, su esposa. Y lo hacía sin que ella supiera nada… aún.

_Entonces… ¿Cuántos años estuviste en Londres?_ preguntó ella mientras sus hermosas piernas se entrelazaban con las mías…

Habíamos pasado parte del día en nuestro refugio, habíamos pasado dos noches aquí, las últimas dos noches luego de esa noche que desquité mi frustración con ella. Benjamin había informado que su estado no le permitiría volver a casa hasta dentro de un día más… por lo que se me estaba permitido disfrutar tres días en el limbo… y luego bajar a los infiernos. La mayoría del día y la noche los pasé cerca de ese pequeño corazón que latía misteriosamente, reposaba mi boca en la entrepierna de mi mujer y luego de saborearla y hacerla venir en mi boca me gustaba recostar mi cabeza en su vientre y dormitar allí por un rato mientras ella acariciaba el cabello de mi nuca.

Habíamos pasado el tiempo en la cama, redescubriendo nuestros cuerpos y puedo decir que pude conocer cada centímetro de su piel, desde lo hermoso que lucía su sexo mojado por la excitación hasta el lunar que tenía en la espalda a la altura de su coxis… todo.

_En total casi nueve años, luego de terminar la carrera en el ejercito, trabajé dentro de la guardia real… hasta que volví a Seattle_ le dije acariciando lánguidamente su mentón con la punta de mi pulgar,

_Entonces… ¿conociste a los reyes?_ sus ojos brillaron de curiosidad y una sonrisa relució en su rostro,

_No… no a los reyes, al menos no personalmente, pero si a otros miembros de la casa real… como algunos condes y duques_ murmuré restándole importancia, la verdad que cambiaría todo eso nuevamente solo para conocerla a ella.

_¿Alguna condesa rica que te quiso seducir?_ dijo sugestivamente. Sonreí y me acerqué más a ella, besé sus labios suavemente y rocé mi nariz con la de ella,

_No, al menos no allí… sino aquí_ murmuré sobre sus labios, al principio ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero luego la comprensión llegó a sus ojos,

_Oh…_exclamó pensativa _¿y… ella logró seducirte?_

_Si… ella me vuelve loco, es mi perdición_ señalé en un susurro _ella me envuelve y hace conmigo lo que quiere, porque estoy en sus manos, ella puede poner en jaque mi sistema entero que no me va a importar… puedo hacer lo que sea por ella_ confesé sin dejar de mirar sus ojos brillantes, ella pestañó cuando dejé de hablar, su respiración se cortó y mordió su labio antes de hablar…

_Que envidia… harías todo por ella y estoy segura que ella haría todo por ti_ murmuró cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose en la almohada cerca del hueco de mi cuello, sus piernas desnudas se entrelazaron más a las mías _apuesto que es capaz de dejar todo por ti… absolutamente todo, estoy segura de que… te ama hasta perder el sentido_

Oh dios…

No pude decir nada, mi voz parecía haber abandonado mi cuerpo, lo único que fui capaz de hacer solo para hacerle saber que estaba allí con ella y que no me había quedado dormido, fue abrazarla a mi cuerpo aún más fuerte… por parte porque lo necesitaba y por otra porque quería creer lo que había dicho, lo creía.

_¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado?_ preguntó cuando había comenzado a creer que se había dormido entre mis brazos,

_No_ murmuré acariciando su espalda desnuda, por supuesto esa no era la respuesta apropiada, porque bien sabía yo que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella. _Entonces no entiendo cómo puedes sentir tanto por esa mujer que según tú es capaz de dar vuelta tu mundo_

_Oh Bella… no me hagas decir las palabras… solo créeme…_

_No sé cómo se llame eso y no sé si es amor porque nunca estuve enamorado_ murmuré antes de dejar un suave beso en su cabello _solo sé que si ella me pide irme lo haría, si ella me pide quedarme y hacer de su perro… lo haría también, no hay nada que no haría por ella, aunque si veo que conmigo no será feliz… yo mismo buscaría la manera que sí lo fuera, aún sin mí_

_¿Por qué dices esas cosas?_ preguntó separando su cabeza de mi pecho y mirándome con esos profundos ojos marrón chocolate que irradiaban enojo_¿te crees tan noble como para decidir qué hacer por ella? ¿cómo para buscar su felicidad aún sabiendo que su felicidad solo está contigo?_

_Bella…_ traté de explicar,

_¿Eso crees en serio?_ ella se sentó en la cama y me miró expectante, traté de elegir las palabras adecuadas y asentí,

_Si veo que yo no soy bueno para ella, entonces sí…_ afirmé _si ella no ve eso, bueno… me encargaría de hacerle saber. No soy noble Bella… lejos estoy de serlo, pero soy racional, se distinguir y disociar cuando las cosas se tornan confusas, cuando existe riego en la elección_

_¿Y si ella te elige a ti?..._ preguntó ansiosa _¿Y si ella elige pasar por lo que fuera necesario solo para estar contigo?... ¿eso estaría fuera de tu target?, ¿el amor no entra en esa ecuación? ¿solo la razón?_

_Oh mierda… continua con esto Edward, no te quiebres…_

_ No creo en el amor Bella_ murmuré odiándome a mí mismo _no cuando hay en riesgo muchas cosas_

Entonces ella exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y se levantó de la cama furiosa, tomó su camisolín blanco de seda con el que me había seducido esa noche y vi rodar una lágrima por su mejilla…

Mierda!...

_Bella…_

_Ahora si te conozco Edward, el trabajo… ¡tu trabajo! es más importante que el amor ¿no? ¿tu intachable curriculum? ¿tu ética laboral? Toda esa mierda es más fuerte que el amor ¿he?_ y con eso salió de la habitación como un torbellino.

Oh cielos…

Dejé caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y miré al techo. ¿Qué mierda se suponía que debía hacer? No, yo sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer y una de esas cosas era no darle esperanzas, no darle motivos para que creyera que la amaba, lo cual hacía con toda la locura del mundo.

Revolví mi cabello con mis manos y tragué en seco, pensando en lo que debía hacer, lo que estaba dentro de mis posibilidades. Pero no se me ocurría nada, nada más que continuar con esa farsa, con mi boca callada y simular que esto no significaba nada para mí… por dios! No debía darle ilusiones, no tenía que hacerle saber la tortura de mi corazón porque también sería su tortura, pero era tan difícil hacerlo. ¡Cuántas veces mientras hacíamos el amor había tenido que morderme la lengua para no decirlo! Miles! Era una tortura, pero al final era mejor para ambos.

Oí un sollozo en la sala, seguido de pasos rápidos de tacones… oh mierda! ¿ella se iba a ir?

Me levanté de la cama rápidamente y corrí desnudo por el pasillo hasta la sala, la vi recogiendo su bolso del sofá con movimientos rápidos y caminar hasta la puerta del departamento,

_Bella! Espera…_ le dije cuando ella tomó el pomo de la puerta, corrí hacia ella y la tomé de la cintura antes de que escapara, ella sollozaba, su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos y se sacudía para zafarse _no hagas fuerza! No te dejaré ir_

_Suéltame!_ gritó forcejeando contra mí, mis brazos se cerraron más en torno a ella y hundí mi rostro en su cuello,

_Por favor Bella no forcejees, no te dejaré ir_

_¿Por qué?_ escupió entre sollozos

_Porque no puedo dejarte ir, no puedo… por favor perdóname, soy un maldito egoísta, te necesito tanto_ gemí en su cuello, ella parecía débil en mis brazos, dejó de luchar y su cuerpo tembló en sollozos. No soportaba verla así, no soportaba verla quebrada por mi culpa, eso era lo que no deseaba que sucediera, así sería menos duro el golpe. Ella era mi todo, todo lo que hacía lo hacía por ella y si todo lo que hacía lo estaba haciendo en vano, no me lo perdonaría jamás. _Bella, bebé… creeme, no te vayas, no te enojes conmigo_ le pedí con la garganta apretada, ella volteó en mis brazos y se aferró a mí, su respiración tratando de estabilizarse y sus manos fuertes sobre mi pecho tratando de empujarme,

_¿Qué te cuesta tanto admitir?..._ preguntó con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas _¿que me necesitas de igual manera que yo?_

Oh Bella no me hagas decirlo…

Recosté mi frente en la suya a pesar que ella no quería estar cerca de mí, luché contra ella, la aferré a mi cuerpo y su espalda chocó contra la pared, sus manos me empujaban,

_¿No deseas luchar por esto?... estoy sola aquí ¿verdad?._ murmuró despacio, el torrente de lágrimas mojaba sus mejillas _soy capas de todo por ti Edward, dime que esos meses no fueron solo basura para tí…

_No lo fueron_ le corté

_Porque fue lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida, conocerte, estar contigo… Edward, te amo tanto_ terminó susurrando con un sollozo _no puedo retener más esto, te amo… no me importa qué hagas, no me importa qué digas, en serio no me importa, esto es por mí, yo… necesitaba decírtelo, te amo_

_Oh bebé_ exclamé cerrando los ojos, reteniendo en mi memoria lo amargo y dulce que sabían esas palabras, me sentía derrotado, nada más podía contra mí, ella me había terminado de matar.

No pude devolver esas palabras, estallaban en mi pecho, pero no pude decirlas, no quería lastimarla más, no sabiendo que igualmente lo haría. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue tirarme a su boca, como si fuera mi vía de escape, mi salvación… la besé fuertemente rindiéndome ante ella, lo que no decía en palabras traté de hacérselo saber con mi cuerpo, tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos y la besé como nunca la había besado, con desesperación, salvajismo, dejando todo allí, todo. Ella tomó mi cabella entre sus dedos y me jaló más cerca de ella, no podíamos estar más juntos, no había distancias ni consideraciones… nada me quitaría el derecho de amar con reverencia a la única mujer que logró llegar a mi corazón.

_¿Sabes lo que haré?... no quiero que nos sigamos ocultando, no quiero que te sientas menos que nadie_

_Oh no…_

_Me divorciaré de Benjamin, no puedo estar más con él_

_Bella por favor… no_

_No me contradigas amor_ jadeó _no puedo seguir así, viviendo una farsa con un hombre que no amo, cuando mi corazón muere por otro_ ella se acercó a mis labios antes que yo pueda rebatir eso… ¿ella era capaz de quedarse en la calle por mí?

Me separé de su boca solo para continuar besando su mejilla y luego se mandíbula, la extensión de su cuello y la piel de su clavícula, no me importaba lo que dijera de Benjamin, sabía de ante mano que ella era capaz de eso… ella me amaba! Ella quería estar conmigo!... oh cielos. Gemí de frustración y continué besando su piel, gruñí al encontrar el camino bloqueado por la tela de su camisa así que la tomé con ambas manos y la arranqué de su cuerpo haciendo saltar los botones por toda la sala, mis ojos recorrieron sus pechos llenos y sus pezones erectos y los tomé con mis labios, los mordisqueé y apreté mientras ella jalaba mi cabello y arqueaba su espalda, sus gemidos eran música para mí, era lo que me incitaba a seguir adelante… porque sabía que ella estaba recibiendo el placer que yo le estaba dando y mientra ella fuera feliz…

_Edward… oh mi amor, por favor_ gimió mientras yo jugueteaba con mi lengua sobre uno de sus pezones, lo saboreé hasta que encontré el camino hacia su vientre,

_Mierda!_ ella se había vestido entera. Me paré nuevamente y a medida que lo hacía llevé su falda hacia arriba con mis manos, tomé la tira de sus bragas y apretándola entre mis dedos logré romperla, tiré el trozo de tela a un lado.. siempre mirándola a los ojos.

_Créeme amor… yo también te amo, te amo tanto que duele_

Me incliné a tomar sus piernas del pliegue de sus rodillas y la alcé apretándola contra la pared, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y tanteé su entrada con la punta de mi pene.

_Me vuelves loco_ murmuré entrando de una sola envestida, ella gritó y se aferró a mi cuello, sus piernas se aferraron a mi cadera y sentí sus tacones clavarse en mi piel, dolía… pero era un dolor bañado en frenesí, _realmente loco!_ gruñí empujando mi miembro más en ella, sus paredes estrechas me envolvieron y no me pude resistir, comencé a envestirla con locura, aun sabiendo que era un riesgo.

_Te amo_ gritó ella tratando de enfocar sus ojos en los míos _ su boca recorrió la extensión de mi cuello y sus gemidos y jadeos resonaron en mi oído…

Oh cielos… la sentía tan profundo!

_Bella, cariño_ susurré buscando su mirada _esto es lo que cuenta bebé, lo bien que funcionamos juntos, lo bien que te siento y me sientes, no importa nada más… _ gemimos juntos con cada envestida que daba contra su pequeño cuerpo, ella asintió,

_¿Esto cuenta para ti?_ susurró de vuelta, mis labios tocaban los suyos y se acercaban más con cada envestida, podía saborear su aliento en mi boca ,

_¿Qué cosa mi amor?_ pregunté sin pensar, ella sonrió y gimió cerrando los ojos

_Esto… esto que me haces, que le haces a mi cuerpo, que alimenta mi… corazón, oh Edward_ jadeó _¿esto es lo que no puedes decir?_

_Bebé… esto es lo que no puedo decir y mucho más_ admití.

Empujé dentro de ella para demostrarle que de igual manera ella se había metido en mi corazón.

No podía más… mis movimientos se tornaron duros y frenéticos, mi pene se hinchó y comenzó a palpitar dentro de ella, escondí mi rostro en su cuello y empujé fuerte…

_Ahgg Bella… por favor!_ implore, ella clavó sus uñas en mis hombros y ahogó su grito en mi cuello, sus paredes me apretaron, me ordeñaron y convulsionaron a mi alrededor hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo se desmoronaba, todo lo que había retenido estallaba dentro de ella, toda mi lujuria, mi amor, mi locura por ella… todo. Terminé dentro de ella llenándola por completo de mí y mis piernas no me sostuvieron más, caí de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndola fuertemente aferrada a mí.

Podía sentir su pulso en mi cuello, su corazón… mi corazón galopando fieramente, su respiración entrecortada inhalando ansiosamente, sus pequeños gemidos débiles y el sudor que empapaba nuestros cuerpos.

_Cariño…_ susurré rastrillando su cuello con mis labios _¿te sientes bien?_ ella asintió en mi cuello sin poder hablar. Me separé un poco de ella para mirarla y la vi sonreír con los ojos cerrados, extenuada, satisfecha… _¿estas segura?_

_Si_ susurró débilmente, su cuerpo parecía no poder sostenerse.

_Ven… dormirás un rato_ dije sacando fuerzas y alzándola del suelo entre mis brazos, caminé hasta la habitación y me di cuenta que habíamos sido unos tremendos descuidados, al menos yo. Le había hecho el amor innumerables veces estos dos días, a penas si nos habíamos detenido a almorzar y cenar y no habíamos cambiado ni siquiera las sábanas de la cama… idiota.

_Te prepararé un baño y luego iremos a casa ¿si?... supongo que tu marido estará por llegar de… su viaje_ murmuré dejándola sobre la cama. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se acurrucó en la almohada en la que yo dormía inhalando con un profundo suspiro.

Era hora de salir de nuestra burbuja, la había retenido conmigo, como el idiota egoísta que era, ya bastante tiempo, por lo que caminé al baño y me puse en la tarea de preparar un baño para la mujer que amaba.

_POV Bella_

_¿Me preparas un té con limón Claire?... dile a Edward cuando vuelva que lo lleve a mi estudio_

_Si señora… ¿desea algunas tostadas?_ preguntó mi cocinera poniéndose en la tarea en seguida de preparar lo que le había pedido.

_No… solo, bueno… tal vez unos scons con nueces de lo que tu haces_ no me pude resistir.

_Oh si señora_ exclamó ella con entusiasmo _ya mismo le preparo la bandeja_

_Gracias Claire_

Salí de la cocina y subí los escalones hacia mi estudio, había dejado abandonada mi casa por dos días enteros desde que habíamos ido a nuestro refugio con Edward a pasar nuestra intimidad. Pero nada había cambiado, la sombra de él estaba allí, porque sabía que volvería en cualquier momento y nuevamente Edward y yo tendríamos que volver a ajustar nuestros encuentros. Pero ahora era diferente, sentía algo nuevo en mi corazón… tal vez esperanza. Le había dicho que lo amaba, se lo había gritado y dicho de mil formas y él no había salido corriendo de mi lado y eso mantenía a flote mi esperanza. ¿Él me amaría?... si lo hacía, yo sabía que si. Sus ojos me lo habían dicho la noche anterior… su cuerpo contra el mío no podía estar más colmado de felicidad.

Dios!... no podía quitarme esta sonrisa tonta de la cara. Ahora solo me faltaba hablar con Benjamin, lo cual sería lo primero que haría con su llegada, solo por eso ansiaba que volviera.

Entré a mi estudio y fui directo a mi chello, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo llevé a mi silla habitual en la que me sentaba a tocar. Ansiaba tocar algo nuevo, algo que represente esperanza, algo que dejara traslucir mi estado de ánimo, el cual no había sido tan bueno desde hace seis años… nunca había sido tan feliz y esperaba que esa racha de felicidad continuara por buen camino.

Puse mis manos sobre las cuerdas y toqué notas agudas y suaves, hice correr el filo de las cuerdas del arco sobre las cuerdas del chello y resonó por la habitación el comienzo de una canción. Pero no estaba satisfecha… quería otra cosa, algo más. Entonces oí unos golpes en la puerta y al voltear vi a Edward allí con la bandeja que Claire había preparado en sus manos,

_Pasa amor_ le pedí, él asintió con una leve sonrisa y dejó la charola sobre el piano,

_¿Estas bloqueada?_ preguntó caminando hacia el taburete del piano, abrió la tapa y su dedo acarició una de las teclas,

_**(Poner el video ahora para escuchar canción, si no después)**_

_Mas o menos… necesito inspiración_ dije medio en broma y medio en serio. Él sonrió genuinamente pensando en algo y rápidamente se dispuso a acomodarse bien en el asiento frente a las teclas, me regocijé observando cómo posicionaba sus largos dedos sobre las teclas negras y blancas cerrando los ojos, entonces luego de unos segundos de silencio comenzó a tocar. Sus manos se movían fluidamente sobre las teclas y no podía dejar de observar, él era un gran pianista… lo había visto solo una vez tocar y me negué a recordar en lo que había terminado, esa vez fue caliente, fue lujuria flotando en el ambiente… esta vez fue amor, dulzura, ternura y una infinita tranquilidad… él tocaba nuevamente para mí y lo hacía de manera magistral.

Me había perdido observando sus manos, sus dedos chocando contra las teclas, su labio presionado entre sus dientes por momentos, sus hermosos ojos verdes cerrados… y me sobresalté cuando él abrió los ojos de pronto y el fulgor del verde parecía esmeralda en llamas, si eso era posible.

Asintió con la cabeza indicando mi chello y llevé el arco a las cuerdas… traté de retener las notas en mi cabeza y aprovechar mi buen oído para reproducirlas en mi chello… y comencé a tocar, la finas y suaves notas agudas de su piano en consonancia con mi chello. Era una melodía suave y serena… era una nana. Y tocamos juntos.

El arco corrió por las cuerdas como si fuera de manera natural, cerré los ojos y me sumergí en la melodía, no podía ser más sentida, esa melodía tenía algo que no podía identificar, pero si podía decir que era dulce, nostálgica y triste a la vez, pero hermosa. ¿Quién la había compuesto?...

Me arrepentí de no haber grabado esto de los dos, era algo que no iba a poder olvidar jamás, pero que me hubiese gustado conservar para escucharlo juntos cuando reiniciemos una vida juntos, si ello podía llegar a suceder, tenía la fe en que si.

Abrí los ojos entonces al sentirme observada y Edward me miraba con reverencia, casi como si yo fuera su sol, sus ojos brillaban y miraban mi chello, mis manos moverse en sincronía con las suyas… pero nunca tocaron mis ojos…

_Mírame mi amor… quiero saber qué es lo tienes en tu corazón_

Improvisé tratando de mi improvisación fueran acorde a la melodía que Edward tocaba y salió bien, di golpes de mi arco sobre mis cuerdas y vi las comisuras de Edward curvarse en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Entonces la melodía llegó a su punto de culminación, Edward tocó unas notas finales más y yo lo seguí… terminamos juntos, con una nota aguda al aire, yo sonreí con adoración viendo al hombre que amaba dedicarme una nana para mí y él miraba mis manos que descansaban sobre mi chello…

_Eso fue hermoso_ susurré temiendo romper el ambiente que se había creado en la habitación, él sonrió y finalmente miró a mis ojos,

_Te la regalo… es mi nana para ti_ dijo con reverencia.

_Oh cielos… podía verlo, podía ver el amor en sus ojos._

Abrí mi boca para tratar de articular algo pero justo en ese momento golpearon la puerta, Loise estaba allí, sus ojos iban de Edward a mí y su rostro frío e inexpugnable se quedó en Edward,

_El Señor Benjamin a regresado Edward… necesita hablar contigo_ murmuró ella, sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación y desapareció. Miré a Edward con curiosidad y él mantenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro se había tornado libido y su respiración errática,

_ Edward…_lo llamé. Él se levantó del taburete y caminó hacia mí,

_Luego te veo bebé_ dijo dejando un suave beso en mi frente _ aliméntate y cuídate hasta que yo regrese_ asentí y él se esforzó por darme una sonrisa,

_¿Qué sucede?_ pregunté con el corazón en mi garganta, no sabía por qué pero de pronto vi mi mundo tambalear sobre la cornisa,

_Nada. Todo está bien… todo lo estará… descansa cariño_

Y con esas palabras se separó de mí y caminó hacia la puerta. Me paré de mi silla y caminé con mi chello hasta volver a dejarlo en su lugar, su lugar de siempre y al volver al piano acaricié las mismas teclas que él había acariciado… y sonreí al saber más cerca que nunca, solo un paso más… solo uno, mi divorcio de Benjamin y podríamos estar juntos para siempre.

* * *

**Uff... al fin... les dejo el video de la canción en mi perfil, se sorprenderán... es hermosa y es justo para este capi, ¿a quién creen que se lo dedica Edward?**


	26. De muerte lenta

**De muerte lenta**

* * *

_¿Sabes dónde está Isabella, Loise?_

_Hum… su esposa está en su estudio Señor. Ella está… con Edward_

Miré a mi ama de llaves y alcancé a ver el resentimiento en su mirada antes de bajarla al suelo,

_Puedes retirarte entonces_ le indiqué dejando mi maletín sobre mi escritorio, ella caminó hacia la puerta de mi despacho justo cuando recordé algo _oh Loise, desempaca mi bolso de mano que está sobre mi cama y ve a decirle a Edward que venga por favor, lo necesito_

_Sí Señor, enseguida_

Loise abandonó mi despacho y negué con la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír… ¿cuándo ella dejaría el pasado atrás? Siempre había sido fiel, leal y eso le estaba agradecido, sin embargo siempre supe que había algo más detrás, lo supe desde el día en que elegí a Isabella para ser mi esposa y mi aventura con ella terminó. Loise en ese momento no era más que una empleada de casa de mis padres en Londres y cuando inicié mis negocios en los Estados Unidos y mis padres murieron, ella me siguió, con el propósito de ayudarme en mi nueva mansión. Las cosas se tornaron confusas, tuvimos una breve aventura pero todo terminó cuando me comprometí con Isabella, que en ese momento estudiaba en Londres.

Isabella… ella había llegado a mi vida de manera muy particular. Su padre, Charlie Swan, había sido siempre un buen apostador, o mejor dicho un inmenso estúpido, perdió su dinero en una apuesta y todo su patrimonio, las deudas lo dejaron en banca rota y se vino abajo, su única salvación fue "vender" a su única hija para mi beneficio, con gusto acepté ser su nuevo tutor hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor para ser mi esposa.

Me había enamorado de Isabella desde la primera vez que la vi, es ese Instituto Ingles, mientras tocaba el violonchelo y yo la observaba como un perfecto obseso desde la puerta de su clase, ella nunca se dio cuenta de ello, ella no me había visto… pero esa fue la primera vez que supe que alguien finalmente me tenía en sus manos. Ella era la viva imagen de la femineidad, algo que siempre había admirado en ella, era fuerte y al mismo tiempo frágil y dulce, ella era virgen, nadie la había tocado jamás y era como un regalo para mí, ella era entregada a lo que amaba y era pasional en lo que hacía, ella sería una buena amante… por supuesto que lo fue, al menos en los primeros años, cuando todo parecía que podía funcionar. Ella sonreía… lo cual dejó de hacer paulatinamente, el día que descubrí que no era un hombre del todo, cuando descubrí mi fallo, mi defecto.

Lamentaré siempre haber echado todo a perder…

Desabroché mi saco y me lo saqué para colgarlo en el respaldo de mi silla de cuero, caminé hasta la ventana. Me arremangué la camisa y masaje las picaduras de las agujas que dolían aún, estaban moradas e hinchadas. Los doctores habían hecho lo posible para que el tratamiento fuese lo menos invasivo posible, pero había sido inútil. Estaba cansado de los efectos secundarios, había vomitado mi estómago entero ya y las nauseas seguían, lo único que quería era que esto se detuviera, pero sabía que era imposible… la leucemia era una enfermedad que ya corría por mis venas y era inevitable.

Tenía que dejar todo listo para cuando llegara el momento y por ahora era lo único que me interesaba.

Tocaron la puerta y sabía que era él, la piedra en mi zapato…

_Pasa_ dije sin dejar de ver los nuevos rosales que Isabella había mandado a plantar, estos eran rojos, a diferencia de los blancos.

_Señor Benjamin ¿me mandó a llamar?_ murmuró con su voz dura y fría, con la que trataba de aparentar que nada podía amedrentarlo, oh si… yo sabía que muchas cosas podían hacerlo, en especial su… Bella. Ese sobrenombre tan bajo con el que llamaba a mi esposa, esa palabra tan sucia y que de ninguna manera estaba a la altura de Isabella.

_¿Sabes para qué estás aquí?_ le pregunté volteando hacia él. Sus ojos verdes me observaron con cautela y resignación y sonreí, _exacto… sí lo sabes_

_Señor yo, no estoy prepara…_

_Hicimos un trato y así se hará, ¿tienes el contenido del sobre que te entregué?_

No había despilfarrado miles de dólares solo por nada, tenía todo bajo control y haría que él cumpliese su parte del trato, si no era así, estaba preparado para llamar a la clínica donde su madre ya estaba internada en New York para que cancelaran todo.

_Si señor…_ murmuró bajando la mirada. ¿Tenía vergüenza? ¿Estaba arrepentido? Nada de eso reflejaba su postura, solo veía ira por la manera en que apretaba sus puños a sus costados y su mandíbula, pero podía jugar con eso. Me hacía sentir bien jugar con mi presa antes de cazarlo, al final siempre era yo el que destripaba a mis enemigos y él no podía ser menos.

_Oh vamos Edward_ dije en tono indulgente _esto te servirá para no volver a meterte con la mujer de un hombre poderoso, espero que hayas aprendido la lección_

Él levantó la mirada con resentimiento y pude ver el odio en ellos, por supuesto que me odiaba, le estaba cortando el jueguito de andar acostándose con mi mujer, pero sabía que luego me lo agradecería, no hay nada que el dinero no pudiera lograr, no había en el mundo un hombre lo suficientemente noble como para hacerse el ciego frente a un fajo de miles de dólares.

Saqué el cheque que ya tenía preparado y se lo extendí sobre el escritorio,

_Gracias por tus servicios Edward_ murmuré sentándome en mi sillón de cuero con las manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo _fue un placer haber hecho negocios contigo. Supongo que fue un placer también para ti…_

Él no tomó el cheque, sin embargo su mirada parecía ansiosa, desesperada.

_¿Qué sucederá con Isabella? ¿Con mi… con el bebé?_ murmuró con voz temblorosa.

_¿Aún sigues preocupándote por ella? ese ya no es tu trabajo Edward_ murmuré exasperado _ella estará bien, ella y mi hijo lo estarán, no soy capaz de separarlos, por supuesto que no, por lo que ella será su tutora y obtendrá la tenencia absoluta cuando yo… cuando yo no esté, eso está todo arreglado_ aclaré _ Ella seguirá disponiendo de mi fortuna hasta que mi hijo cumpla la mayoría de edad y sea el heredero total de mis bienes, por supuesto que ella tendrá que continuar con los temas de la empresa, lo cual hará con el asesoramiento total de mis colegas… mis abogados también se encargaron de eso._

_¿Y si ella no quieres eso? ¿Usted se lo impondrá?_

_Ella lo querrá Edward, créeme, yo no voy a imponérselo, pero ella comprenderá que es la única salida si quiere que su hijo goce de todos los beneficios. Tendrá que hacerlo aunque no lo desee… la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ella lo hará por él_ aclaré _no te preocupes, no tienes por qué hacerlo ya… ella será feliz sin ti, créeme…_

_Usted no tiene corazón_ escupió fríamente entre dientes, yo sonreí. Claro que lo tenía, duro como una roca, frío como el hielo… hacía mucho que mi corazón había dejado de ser cálido y entusiasta. Desde aquella vez que comprendí, que era un hombre inútil, que no podía crear mi propia descendencia. Era irónico!... millones de dólares tirados al azar, al viento… solo porque no era capaz de tener un hijo, ni uno y nadie podía culparme el haber aprovechado la traición de mi esposa y su custodio para mi provecho, porque lo único que deseaba era resguardar mi patrimonio, así fuera con alguien que no llevara mi sangre, llevaría algo más fuerte… el apellido.

_Créeme Edward, no te voy a mentir, soy un hombre de negocios, nunca he tenido a nadie por quien preocuparme más que en mí mismo, mis empresas, mis inversiones y negocios y por supuesto Isabella,_ murmuré enfatizando su nombre _ella era el único lazo con el mundo real que tenía, pero ese lazo se rompió cuando se involucró contigo y ya no hubo esperanza para mí, ni para este matrimonio… porque ella es tan incrédula, ella se enamoró del primer hombre que le dio un poco de cariño… que mala suerte que hayas sido tú, si no hubieses sido tú, ten por seguro que hubiese sido otro._

_Ella necesitó amor, no solo cariño y yo se lo dí… yo le di todo lo que tenía de mí, hasta mi sangre solo para hacerla feliz, no me importa sus millones, haga con ellos lo que quiera! Pero tenga por seguro que usted nunca, pero nunca hubiese logrado tocar su corazón._ escupió el descarado _porque su alma es tan pura que no reconoce un corazón manchado como el suyo, ella me ama, diga lo que usted diga._ su dedo inquisidor me señalaba y Dios sabe que no me agrada que me señalen.

_Vete de mi despacho_ dije fríamente, no iba a permitir que este hombre tan por debajo de mí me viniera a insultar en mi propia casa. _Vete Edward o te juro que te arrepentirás_

_ ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿luchar contra mí en el estado en que se encuentra?_ inquirió burlesco.

_Créeme que no será difícil para mí hacerte desaparecer si no lo haces tú_ murmuré tranquilamente. Él respiró dificultosamente y negó con la cabeza incrédulamente,

_No se atreva a hacerle más daño de lo que le está haciendo, no se atreva porque no me importa que me saquen el título y me procesen y ni siquiera quedarme en la calle, pero tenga por seguro que no dejaré que lo haga… no me importarán sus amenazas_

_Vete de mi maldita casa Edward!_ dije duramente.

Entonces cuando pensé que iba a tener que llamar a mi propia seguridad para que lo sacasen de allí, él tomó el cheque que le entregué lo rompió en pedazos y los tiró sobre el escritorio para luego salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Maldito hijo de perra!... ¿quién mierda se creía?. Si no fuera porque hice un trato y después de todo era un hombre de palabra, le hubiese dado en lo que más le dolería al infeliz y postergado todo, hasta verlo hundido a él y su familia en la inmundicia. Un mareo sobrevino y tuve que sentarme, aún estaba en mi post quimio y los efectos estaban allí, respiré profundamente pero mi garganta aún estaba como obstruida, mi respiración se atascó y traté de calmarme sin muchos logros… entonces tuve que levantarme rápidamente para ir al baño, me incliné rápidamente sobre la taza del inodoro y vomité los pocos líquidos que había ingerido y me sentí débil al instante, un escalofrío que estremeció mi piel sobrevino por todo mi cuerpo y no pude soportar…. Caí de rodillas en medio del baño.

Sentía que no podía controlar mis movimientos, que mi cuerpo no era capaz de responder a mi cerebro y comencé a sudar en frío. Oh mierda… me sentía morir, pero sabía, sabía que era solo un hecho circunstancial, producido por la quimioterapia.

Me quedé postrado allí en medio del baño no supe por cuanto tiempo, mi corazón comenzó a normalizarse y mi respiración de igual manera, pero esto sucedió luego de largos minutos angustiantes y llenos de dolor. Se suponía que el maldito medicamento contrarrestaba los efectos! Maldición… esto era una muerte demasiado lenta.

_¿Benjamin?_

Levanté mi cabeza al escuchar su voz… ¿qué hacía ella aquí? ¿qué mierda hacía?. Me sostuve del lavabo y lentamente pude ponerme en pie, me miré al espejo y negué cuando él me devolvió mi imagen, mi rostro estaba libido, mis ojeras aún más marcadas y estaba más delgado, la piel de mis pómulos parecía sobrar. ¿Qué iba a decirle?... no podía decirle que estaba enfermo, no aún. Tenía que hacérselo saber más adelante, no debía dejar que me abandone si sabía que pronto ella sería libre… aunque no totalmente.

_Benjamin ¿estás aquí?_ preguntó a lo lejos, presumí que aún estaba indecisa si debía entrar o no a mi despacho, Isabella… siempre tan precavida.

_Salgo en un segundo_ dije logrando restablecer mi voz. Abrí el grifo de agua fría y me lavé un poco el rostro para despejar mi malestar, cuando me convencí que ya estaba listo y había dejado de temblar, salí.

Ella estaba delante de mi escritorio mirando con curiosidad los restos del cheque de su amante, aunque dio un paso atrás cuando me sintió salir.

_¿Necesitas algo?_ pregunté fríamente, imponiendo esa mascara habitual que ya sentía como parte mía. Ella me miró por un segundo el rostro y frunció el entrecejo _estoy con prisas Isabella, me esperan en la empresa_ dije incitándola a hablar, no quería interrogantes de mi apariencia, aunque en ese respecto ella siempre fue reservada… supongo que mi aspecto le daba igual.

_Yo… yo buscaba a Edward, Loise me dijo que se fue por orden tuya, necesito saber dónde, lo necesito_ murmuró la descarada sin que siquiera se le moviese un cabello de lugar ¿cómo podía la muy insolente venir a preguntarme por su amante?

Traté de mantener la máscara en mi rostro y no estallar de ira allí mismo, debía contenerme de hacerle las reclamaciones correspondientes, ya vendría el momento,

_ ¿Para qué lo necesitas?_ pregunté sacando algunos documentos del cajón de mi escritorio, lo que menos deseaba era mirar esos ojos chocolate. Mi esposa seguía siendo hermosa, por supuesto que lo era y aunque debo admitir que tuve mis aventuras, nadie se podía comparar con ella… ni siquiera Tanya, todas esas eran perras sin compasión, maliciosas y sin refinamiento que ni podían llegarle a los talones… por eso me negaba a dejarla ir, ella era mi único tesoro, uno que no podía tocar ya, pero que tampoco podía tolerar que nadie más tocara.

_Tengo que ir a casa de Rose, ella… me invitó a ver algunas películas_

_Oh Isabella, tan ignorante e inocente de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, si supieras que lo sé todo, que siempre lo supe… que mientras yo descubría mi enfermedad, esta leucemia que me estaba consumiendo, tú te acostabas con tu guardaespaldas en mi propia casa y que salías con él poniendo como pretexto a Rose._

Tragué en seco y me obligué a decirle lo que se supone debía decirle y no a revelar mis pensamientos,

_No lo necesitamos más Isabella, él decidió renunciar y dejó el trabajo_ mis ojos se tentaron a mirar hacia ella y abandonar los papeles que tenía en mis manos. Su mirada estaba trabada en mí, sus ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, su boca entreabierta y escuché como el aire que contenía sus pulmones era exhalado de una sola vez.

Lo único que quería era que ella no tomara la noticia como una fatalidad, podía hacerle daño al bebé y no quería pagar por algo que al final no salió bien, a demás necesitaba ese niño.

Ella bajó su mirada lentamente hasta la orilla de mi escritorio, podía ver su sorpresa pero también algo que no pensé que habría, enojo. Ella negó con la cabeza y levantó la mirada nuevamente, sus ojos brillaban pero no podía distinguir si de furia o frustración, tal vez ambas cosas… después de todo cuando uno llora es por frustración. Apretó la mandíbula y negó nuevamente, parecía como si su voz hubiese quedado atascada en el fondo de su garganta, alzó la mano a su cuello y pude ver que cerraba en ella un dije, un pequeño colgante que nunca le había visto y que igualmente ahora no podía distinguir qué era.

_No… no puede ser, él tendría_ tragó saliva _él tendría que haber hablado conmigo, él es mi custodio, él…-

_Él "era" tu custodio_ dije sin poder detenerme, _parece que encontró algo mejor que este trabajo, tal vez encontró a alguien que lo enamoró, él es un hombre joven y tiene mucho potencial, puede tener a la mujer que quiere, tal vez se aburrió de estar aquí… no lo sé Isabella, lo que haga o deje de hacer Edward no es asunto nuestro._ dije con indiferencia, ella estaba pálida y decidí no seguir con la tortura mental, ponía en riesgo la vida de la criatura,

_Pero… pero tú lo llamaste aquí ¿no es cierto? Loise lo fue a buscar a mi estudio, él me llevó una bandeja con mi merienda y tú lo mandaste a llamar_ ella trataba de controlar su voz pero era obvio que estaba desesperándose,

_Si, lo mandé a llamar_ dije con un suspiro cansino _uno de mis custodios pidió el día libre y necesitaba ir al banco por lo que se lo pedí a él, pero él me vino con toda esa cháchara de que necesitaba algo mejor y no sé qué…_ murmuré sin darle importancia, ella frunció el entrecejo y negó nuevamente sin decir palabras.

_No seas tan incrédula Isabella, tu amante volvió al lugar donde debe estar, lejos de ti_.

Ella pestañó varias veces como reteniendo las lágrimas ¿tan idiota e ingenua podía ser Isabella que se había enamorado de él?.

_Yo… yo…_ vaciló buscando con la mirada por la habitación, ella parecía confundida, _yo necesito ir a ver a Rose…_ dijo finalmente parándose de la silla. Por un momento pensé que se iba a desmayar, ella se tambaleó ligeramente sobre sus pies, pero se compuso en seguida.

_Dile a Sam que te lleve, de ahora en lo hará él, no saldrás sola hasta que contrate otro custodio_ lo cual nunca sucedería, ningún otro hombre más que yo pisaría esta casa. Ella se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a la puerta y volteó a verme como si hubiese dicho una aberración,

_No necesito a otro custodio, Edward regresará créeme, él necesita el trabajo_ dijo como si ella misma quisiera creer en sus palabras.

_Qué bien que lo conoces_ dije por lo bajo, no estoy seguro que no me hoyó y si lo hizo me ignoró, ella salió de mi despacho haciendo resonar sus zapatos de tacón. En seguida tomé mi celular y llamé a Sam,

_Sam, necesito que lleves a Isabella donde ella te pida que lo hagas, no deseo que valla sola, no dejes que saque ningún auto del garaje ¿has entendido?_ murmuré con firmeza, él vaciló pero afirmó y luego corté la llamada.

Eso es Isabella, yo nunca pude ni podré estar contigo, nunca le diste un lugar a tu corazón para mí y admito que no sé si me lo merecía, pero tampoco otro ocupará el lugar donde debería estar yo. Si ha de haber otra persona en tu vida a demás de mí… será nuestro hijo.

_POV Bella_

Salí de aquella casa como si ya no me perteneciera, de hecho, creo que nunca me perteneció, mi corazón y mi piel tiraban hacia otro lado, lo sabía, podía sentirlo, sin embargo por más que pensara dónde tenía que ir no podía conseguir saber dónde, solo tenía la certeza de que respiraría tranquila una vez que saliera de allí.

_Sam yo conduciré_ dije frenética caminando hacia el lado del conductor, de la nada choqué contra el pecho del Sam antes de poder alcanzar la puerta del auto. _Sal de mi camino! Yo conduciré!_ grité respirando frenéticamente,

_Señora, en el estado alterado en que se encuentra no puede conducir_ murmuró deteniéndome con sus brazos en mis hombros, lo miré aturdida, ¿quién era él para decirme esas cosas?...

_Yo conduciré Sam, no necesito a nadie que cuide de mí… ya no_ dije apartándome de él para rodearlo, pero nuevamente él me tomó de la cintura y esta vez me encaminó hacia la puerta trasera, la abrió rápidamente y de la misma manera me metió dentro,

_Yo la llevaré, solo dígame dónde_ dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y meterse en su lugar frente al volante, él miró por el espejo y supe que iba a ser difícil convencerlo, cerré los ojos tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya… como lo había venido haciendo y le dije la dirección.

Sam condujo por la ciudad tan rápido como se lo pedí, el machón de edificios pasaba por nuestro lado, las calles repleta de gente y el cielo azul en los pequeños trozos de cielo que podía ver sobre nosotros, las mujeres con sus niños de la mano, los parques repletos de familias ¿algún vez tendría esa posibilidad?. Llegamos, veinte minutos después, al vecindario que solo una vez había visitado, pero que sentía más familiar que mi propia casa,

_Aquí es_ le dije señalando una pequeña casa de concreto blanco y un hermoso jardín algo descuidado. Sam abrió mi puerta y bajé rápidamente del auto, abrí la verja de entrada y me apresuré por la escalera del porche para tocar el timbre, esperé por un momento pero nadie acudió a la puerta para abrir.

_Vamos Edward, por favor bebé, no puedes hacerme esto…_

Toqué nuevamente el timbre pero nadie vino, nadie…. Así que di media vuelta sobre mis talones y caminé de vuelta hacia el Mercedes, Sam ya tenía la puerta abierta para mí.

Me senté y miré por la ventana… ¿dónde estaría?, saqué mi celular de mi cartera y marqué su número, pero al quinto timbrazo me mandó al buzón y sucedió las cuatro veces que le marqué.

_Mierda_ exclamé en voz baja, alcé la mirada tratando de pensar pero con lo único con lo que me encontré fue con la mirada de Sam por el espejo retrovisor. Tragué saliva y decidí arriesgarme,

_¿Sabes dónde puede estar Edward, Sam?_ pregunté tratando de mantener el equilibrio en mi voz, él miró a la calle frente a él, el auto aún estaba detenido en la calle de los Cullen.

_No Señora, él no me ha dicho a donde fue_ dijo formalmente, bajé la mirada y cerré mis ojos… Edward estaba evitándome, lo sabía, algo me lo decía _pero salió con la imperiosa necesidad de estar solo, sin nadie alrededor… quise llevarlo, pero me contestó que iría a un lugar para estar solo_ continuó Sam.

_Solo_…

Entonces levanté mi mirada con cierta esperanza y en seguida le indiqué a Sam la dirección de donde supe podría estar, nuestro refugio. Si Edward quería estar solo ese era el lugar.

_Oh cielos, por favor… que este ahí…_

Mi corazón replicaba en mi pecho como un tambor acelerándose, no sabía con certeza qué lo provocaba, era una fea palpitación que no deseaba sentir, que de alguna manera era doloroso. Sam recorrió las calles de Seattle con velocidad, era como si mi chofer fuera consciente de que necesitaba encontrar a Edward, que necesitaba encontrarlo donde fuera que él había ido. Paró en varios semáforos pero cuando la luz se ponía verde aceleraba con el pié a fondo, mi estómago llegaba a contraerse, pero era necesario, debía llegar a él.

Él estacionó momentos después frente al edificio que tantas veces yo había pisado, pero que ahora tenía miedo de hacerlo, era como si un miedo repentino se había instalado en mi pecho, eso me inquietaba.

_Sam, quédate un momento aquí_ dije bajando del auto cuando él me abrió la puerta, él asintió sin decir palabra y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras. El viaje en el ascensor fue angustiosamente largo y tuve que cerrar los ojos para reprimir los habituales mareos que me provocaba, traté de estabilizarme cuando llegue a nuestro piso, tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y logré hacerlo, salí del ascensor y de repente llegar frente a la puerta de nuestro departamento se sentía como un peso en los hombros, un enorme peso que no tenía idea qué significaba.

Rebusqué la llave en mi bolso y con manos temblorosas logré meterla en la cerradura y abrir la puerta. A primera impresión el departamento estaba vacío…

_Oh cielos, por favor Edward, tienes que estar aquí…_

Caminé dentro y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, la pequeña sala estaba vacía y parecía lúgubre, la poca luz del sol entraba a través de las cortinas y una pequeña lámpara de pie estaba encendida en la esquina a un lado del sofá, mis ojos quedaron fijos en el saco de Edward que colgaba del respaldo de una de las sillas del pequeño living, me apresuré a caminar por el corredor hasta la habitación principal cuando lo vi salir precisamente de allí, traía algo entre sus manos, se detuvo cuando alzó los ojos y se fijó en mi,

_Edward_ susurré deteniéndome frente a él, sus ojos parecían de un verde apagado, sin brillo, su cabello revuelto más de lo normal, como si hubiese pasado su mano varias veces por él. _¿Qué?... ¿qué sucede?_ dí un paso hacia él pero él dio uno hacia atrás con pánico en su mirada, como si no pudiese dejar que yo lo tocara y pasó por mi lado hasta el sofá, recogió su saco y se lo comenzó a colocar… ¿qué estaba haciendo? _Edward, háblame ¿qué sucede?_

_Isabella, ¿puedes sentarte un momento?_ dijo con tono frío guardando lo que tenía en las manos en el bolsillo de su saco, sus ojos me evitaban…

_Oh dios…_

No quería sentarme, a pesar de que mis piernas temblaban y mis rodillas amenazaban con dejarme caer, solo me quedé allí parada en el mismo lugar.

_¿Qué sucede? Benjamin me dijo que presentaste la… renuncia Edward, ¿qué sucedió? ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? Yo creí…-

_Lo siento_ dijo él interrumpiendo mi frase, cerró los ojos fuertemente y tomó una respiración profunda, pensé que no iba a volver hablar por su calma y silencio, pero él lo hizo, habló… y deseé que nunca lo hubiera hecho _debo irme, algo surgió y es algo mejor que esto, tengo que irme pronto para no perder la posibilidad, espero que entiendas Isabella_ levantó la mirada hacia mí, pero sus ojos se fijaron a la altura de mi cuello _ tú sabías de antemano que esto no iba a pasar a mayores, espero… lo entiendas_

Mi corazón dio un golpe en mi pecho, mi respiración se entrecortó y tuve que poner una mano en la pared para sostenerme… él me estaba dejando. Respiré una, dos… tres veces pero no podía controlar el nudo en mi garganta amenazando estallar en lágrimas,

_Edward, ¿por qué no hablaste esto conmigo?_ dije dificultosamente, él negó con la cabeza _yo… yo no puedo dejarte ir, no puedes hacerlo, tú trabajas para mí deberías haber hablado conmigo de esto, pude haber buscado la manera de ir contigo, de salir de esa casa e irnos juntos, yo…-

_No_ dijo rotundamente esta vez con su mirada oscurecida directamente en mis ojos, me estremecí _no saldrás allí, no es lo que yo quiero. Isabella escúchame, no deseo esto… ya no._ murmuró sin inmutarse _no deseo que esto se nos salga de las manos más de lo que ya lo hizo, no es lo que necesito ahora. Quiero progresar en mi carrera y esto la está obstruyendo, tengo grandes metas Isabella, algo que tú estas lejos de comprender._

Lo miré aturdida, no podía estar diciéndome eso, su voz llena de resentimiento era como si sonara vacía en su pecho, como si hablara dentro de una vasija… sus ojos estaban igual de vacíos,

_Yo… pensé…-

_Lo siento mucho, siento haberte hecho pensar que podía resultar, siento haber llegado tan lejos contigo y hacerte creer algo que nunca estuvo allí_

_Edward…_ susurré ya sin fuerzas, no podía estar pasando esto, mi corazón retumbó en mis oídos _yo te amo… yo-

_Pero yo no_ me cortó.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones y algo se quebró en mi pecho, no era físico… aunque sentía nauseas, era un enorme sentimiento de abandono, de desesperanza… era mi corazón roto, en millones de pedazos desperdigados.

_¿Tienes otra mujer?_ pregunté encontrando mi voz. Él simplemente se quedó callado, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que nublaron mi vista, su silencio era la peor daga que él pudiera utilizar para clavar en mi corazón. Cuando una lágrima rodó por mis mejillas algo se movió en su mirada, pero fue pasajero,

_No, no es eso, aunque podría serlo… no puedo avanzar contigo Isabella_ dijo imperturbablemente, _no era esto lo que yo deseaba para mí, estoy estancado aquí contigo teniendo otras posibilidades que me convienen más. Atrapado en esta relación sin sentido, poniendo en peligro toda mi carrera, mi reputación por solo un poco de… sexo_

_Oh cielos…_

Cada vez que él decía una palabra era como tomar esa daga clavada en mi corazón de su empuñadura y girarla de un lado a otro desgarrando cada fibra, cada vez más y más adentro…

_No puedo creer que me hagas esto, que digas que fue solo sexo…_

_Fue solo eso para mí Isabella, no era esa mi intención que te confundieras y pensaras que esto que sientes es… amor, por supuesto que no lo es, debes estar confundida porque te di un poco de mi atención cuando nadie nunca te la dio_

_¿Un poco de su atención? ¿Solo eso fue?..._

En ese momento sentí que las paredes a mi alrededor se movían, me sostuve más fuerte a la pared, entonces sentí un par de manos sosteniéndome de los brazos y ayudándome a caminar hasta el sofá, cerré los ojos tratando de estabilizarme…

_Estúpida, maldita patética, siempre supiste que Edward estaba contigo por sexo, ¿cómo pudiste confundirte tanto? ¿Cómo pudiste ver amor en sus ojos cuando nunca lo hubo?_

Alcé la mirada y apenas podía ver, las lágrimas colmaban mis pupilas, estaba reteniéndolas dolorosamente y solo esperaba estar sola para poder lanzarme a llorar como la estúpida patética que era…

_Será mejor que me valla_ dijo él frente a mí, soltó mis brazos y se paró… una súbita desesperación me invadió y alcé la mano a mi garganta, parecía que me faltaba el aire, palpé debajo de mis dedos la cadena de la medalla del amor eterno que había comprado para él. Amor eterno… si, como si eso hubiese sido posible. La enredé entre mis dedos y la arranqué de mi cuello con una furia repentina, lo miré y se la lancé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban,

_Eso siento por ti Edward!... pude haber dado todo, todo!..._ murmuré con un sollozo, él miró sorprendido cuando abrió la mano y vio en ella, luego de haber atrapado la cadena _no fue necesidad, no lo es…fue y es amor puro y eterno_ susurré bajando la mirada a mis manos temblorosas reposando en mi regazo. No sentí nada pero sabía que él aún estaba allí, podía sentir su presencia donde fuera… su olor, su calor y hasta esa sensación de hogar cuando estaba en el mismo cuarto que yo, si eso no era amor ¿qué era?

_Lo siento Bella_ susurró. _y… perdóname, esto fue solo… un error_

Entrelacé mis dedos fuertemente, mis nudillos llegaron a ser blancos y el nudo atorado en la garganta aún estaba allí. Mis ojos estaban fijos en mis dedos que se entrelazaban nerviosamente, preparados para tapar mis oídos si él seguía empeñado en romper mi corazón. Pero lo único que oí fueron pasos alejándose de mí y momentos después el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

_Él se había ido…_

Y como si fuera un volcán a punto de erupción, el nudo de mi garganta se desató… los sollozos hicieron fuerza en mi caja torácica y salieron a raudales, las lágrimas que habían acumulado mis ojos cayeron en mi mejilla, el dolor… la daga que se hundía en mi pecho, logró cercenar mi corazón y dejar mi pecho abierto para dar paso al inmenso dolor. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando mi padre me abandonó, tuve la certeza de que existiera un dolor tan intenso, sentía que me ahogaba, que no podía respirar, que solo había aire en mis pulmones para generar más llanto, más sollozos.

Reuní toda mi fuerza para levantarme de ese sofá, pero al hacerlo sentí una pequeña punzada en mi bajo vientre, algo físico que mostraba mi dolor emocional. Me quedé quieta con la mano apoyada allí donde lo había sentido, di un paso despacio y nuevamente lo sentí, esta vez más fuerte… tanto que el dolor me nubló la vista y mis piernas se doblaron, sentí que caía… caía y la oscuridad me rodeó.

* * *

**Hola nenas! Nuevo capi y fatal... :s No colapsen, se viene un poco difícil pero tengan fe. Besotes!**


	27. Rindiendonos

**Rindiendonos**

* * *

Oh dios, molestaba-… esa luz.

Tenía que voltear o apartarla con mi mano, pero no podía. La voluntad de moverme a un lado de esa luz blanca y molesta estaba allí, pero mis piernas no respondían y mis manos tampoco… ¿qué me pasaba?

De a poco fui oyendo cosas, sonidos y hasta voces, era como si ese vacío en el que había estado sumergida, se aclarara y la luz blanca brillante dejara pasar algo más, como si fuera un filtro que me dejaba oír ahora, cuando antes era todo silencio.

"_No necesitas hacer esto, yo lo puedo hacer… yo tengo que estar con ella, ella no te desea aquí…"_

Conocía esa voz…

"Tú no tienes que hacer nada aquí, ella es mi esposa… yo la cuidaré"

Y esa también… oh cielos ¿qué sucedía?.

"_No me iré hasta que ella me lo pida…"_

Traté de parpadear para salir de esa bruma, de esa maldita luz blanca que me impedía ver más allá de ella, como si me tuviera atrapada, quise gritar… o al menos hice el esfuerzo para lograrlo, pero solo me pareció emitir un débil lamento. Sentí algo que me tocaba la mano, algo caliente a diferencia del frío que sentía, acariciando mi mano suavemente, nuevamente traté de decir algo pero solo un débil gemido salió,

_Oh Isa… cariño, cálmate, no te esfuerces_ dijo una suave voz a mi lado, la primera que había escuchado. Quise decirle que no, gritarle que no quería rendirme, que me despertaran, que me ayudaran a salir de enfrente de esa luz blanca que brillaba tanto… pero solo pude sentir que abría débilmente la boca,

_Ella necesita descansar… déjala_ dijo esa voz, que recorrió mi columna como un escalofrío, como si le temiera y mi mente rechazara su sola presencia,

_No la dejaré, ya te lo dije_ replicó la otra voz con fortaleza.

_¡Te vas de esta sala o te juro que te haré sacar con la seguridad de la clínica_

Oh cielos, esa voz estaba enojada, molesta… irradiaba tanto odio. Hice un último esfuerzo por cerrar mis ojos de esa luz que me atormentaba y me obligué a mí misma a parpadear. Lo había logrado… esa luz blanca se fue apagando dando paso a algo más suave, pero al mismo tiempo intenso que chocaba contra mis ojos, pestañé varias veces para tratar de asimilar esa nueva luz.

_Oh… Bella, debes seguir durmiendo, debes recuperarte._

Traté de ubicar esa voz que conocía, pero lo primero en lo que mi vista se enfocó, fue en una hermosa y pequeña cruz tallada colgada en una pared a mi lado… ¿dónde estaba?. Sentía la garganta seca y los parpados pesados e hinchados, mi cuerpo débil y un sonido… o más bien un pitido a mi lado, como un sonido marcando el ritmo de mi corazón, sentí nuevamente esa mano en la mía, apretando y acariciando suavemente y moví mi cabeza para voltear a ver, lo pude hacer lentamente. Al hacerlo algo tiró de mi nariz, tenía algo allí que molestaba y levanté mi mano para apartarlo a duras penas pero esa mano me detuvo,

_No cariño, no te lo saques, es oxigeno, lo necesitas._ murmuró la suave voz. Levanté la vista que unos familiares ojos azules y rizos dorados me miraban desde arriba con ternura,

_Rose_ logré susurrar, mi voz salió pastosa y mi garganta dolió, tenía seca mi boca y era desesperante, _agua… Rose_ ella se inclinó a mi lado y tomó algo con su mano, al instante ella sostenía algo entre sus dedos y lo deslizaba sobre mis labios, _es hielo, esto te calmará, el doctor dijo que no debía beber para evitar las nauseas_ murmuró concentrada.

El frío refrescó mis labios resecos y entreabrí la boca para que ese frescor llegara a mi boca, fue agradable pero no del todo satisfactorio, pero al menos ya no sentía la boca seca y la garganta no me dolía tanto.

_¿Estoy… en el hospital? ¿Qué sucedió?_ murmuré despacio, ella dejó el vaso con los hielos en la mesa a mi lado y se acomodó frente a mí para tomarme las manos, sus ojos estaban acuosos como si hubiese estado llorando y tomó un profundo respiro antes de hablar,

_Bien, ¿no recuerdas nada?_ preguntó con cautela, negué con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente _yo… recibí una llamada de… alguien, fui a tu departamento y te encontré, estabas en el suelo inconsciente. Llamé una ambulancia y te trajeron aquí, llamé a Benjamin porque necesitaban la presencia de un familiar cercano, te hicieron los exámenes necesarios y… aquí estas Bella, estuviste en terapia intensiva durante las primeras horas y luego tu estado mejoró… estaban mejor, por lo que te cambiaron aquí, el doct-

_¿Quién te llamó?_ le corté, ella desvió la mirada a nuestras manos y una mueca de ira destelló en su rostro.

_Edward_ susurró.

_Edward!_

Y como un torrente desbocado todos los recuerdos comenzaron a volcarse en mi memoria, como un veneno derramándose en el interior de mis tejidos, mi corazón replicó el doble más rápido de lo que lo había estado haciendo y comencé a respirar con dificultad… _Edward_.

_Bella, cálmate… por favor, oh cielos… no debí decirte_

Sé que hablaba, sé que mi amiga estaba hablándome… pero por delante de mis ojos solo veía su rostro frío y sin sentimientos que me dijo tantas cosas, su mirada sin brillo… oh dios…

"_No puedo avanzar contigo Isabella_" su voz firme, creyendo en sus propias palabras. Mi garganta se cerró y las lágrimas comenzaron a picar en mis parpados,

"_Estoy estancado aquí contigo teniendo otras posibilidades que me convienen más…" _un sollozo ahogó mi garganta, ya no veía a Rose, no podía escucharla… no más. Oh cielos… claro, yo no le convenía, yo arruinaba su vida, lo desprestigiaba…

"_Poniendo en peligro toda mi carrera, mi reputación por solo un poco de… sexo"_

_Bella!_ alguien me sacudió el hombro, alguien tomó mis manos que se agarraban fuertes como garras a la sábana de la cama de hospital, alguien tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos y me obligó a enfocar mi vista nubladas por las lágrimas… _Bella… por favor, mírame_ su voz desesperada…

¿Bella?... Oh no… ya no había Bella, solo él me llamaba así, era su nombre reservado para mí, nadie más debía decirlo nunca más, porque era como cercenar una herida abierta…

_Escúchame, no debes alterarte, por favor, no te alteres o llamaré a la enfermera para que te de un calmante_ dijo firmemente pero con una nota de dolor en su voz… ¿calmante?

_No!... Rose, por favor…_ gemí entre jadeos, no quería volver a ver esa luz blanca _es que… duele tanto_

_Lo sé mi niña, lo sé_ murmuró ella acariciando mi cabello, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero pronto se compuso, _debes ser fuerte ahora Bella…_

_No me digas Bella, no lo hagas por favor_ supliqué cerrando fuertemente los ojos y negando con la cabeza, como si con ese gesto pudiera ahuyentar esa palabra de mí.

_No lo diré, pero cálmate, solo prométeme que trataras de calmarte, no te hará bien_ murmuró suavemente, su voz era un arrullo que no quería escuchar…

_No puedo, se fue Rose… me dejó, no hay nada que valga la pena ahora_ dije entre sollozos, ella negó con la cabeza y a través de mi mente nublada pude ver cómo ella secaba una lágrima de su mejilla con el dorso de su mano,

_Si lo hay… créeme Be… Isabella, si lo hay_ murmuró limpiando ahora mis mejillas, solo podía sentir su suave roce,

_No Rose, me deberías haber dejado ahí, ignorar su llamada… ignorarlo totalmente, no tendrías que haberme traído aquí…

_No Bella… escúchame cariño_ sus manos tomaban mi mejilla fuertemente obligándome a mirarla, _escúchame pequeña, hay un motivo, uno muy fuerte…_ yo negaba con la cabeza entre sollozos, mi mundo entero se había venido abajo ¿cómo podía asegurar algo así? _Isa… mi niña, estas embarazada_

Seguí respirando con dificultad, entre jadeos, continuaba negando suavemente con la cabeza y mis lágrimas aún salían como un cántaro de agua, sin embargo ella me soltó y puso una de sus manos en la mía, la alzó y la posó suavemente en mi vientre, una sonrisa de ilusión bailaba en sus labios.

_Estas embarazada de casi dos meses… ese es el motivo_ dijo con cansancio pero casi con regocijo.

Esa palabra, que nunca creí que escucharía resonó una y otra vez en mi cabeza, como si fuera un mantra…

Embarazada.

Pero, era imposible…

Pestañé para aclarar mi visión y por primera vez moví mi mano sobre mi vientre… ¿embarazada?, mi respiración se calmó sutilmente y respiré con grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de aclarar mi mente. Embarazada.

_Oh dios…_ susurré. Por mi mente pasaron los meses en que Benjamin y yo lo habíamos intentado, jamás… jamás pude. Oh cielos, entonces yo no era el problema como había pensado… estaba embarazada.

_Por eso tienes que cuidar de ti misma cariño, tienes a una pequeña vida creciendo allí dentro, el motivo por el que vale la pena continuar_ Rose acarició mi mejilla con ternura y yo moví mis dedos sobre mi vientre, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que allí cobijaba un pequeño trozo mío y un pequeño trozo de… Edward.

Oh Edward…

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, pero esta vez era una amarga mezcla de alegría y dolor,

_Cálmate por favor, te hará mal_ murmuró Rosalie enjuagando mis lágrimas. _casi… casi lo pierdes Isa, el doctor tubo que administrarte hormonas para retenerlo, las perdidas cesaron, pero estas débil y necesitas estar tranquila… ¿me prometes que lo estarás?_

Oh cielos… no, no podía permitir que este trocito de mi amor me dejara también, asentí con firmeza ahogando los sollozos y ella sonrió. Ahora más que nunca tenía la firme convicción de divorciarme de Benjamin, no podía dejar que… mi hijo, creciera en esa casa que tanta infelicidad me trajo, no podía dejar que ese angelito se manchara de esa manera… tenía que salir de allí.

_Bien_ murmuró Rose, miró su reloj de pulsera y una sutil sonrisa alzó sus comisuras _Emmett debe estar por pasar a buscarme, estuvo aquí toda la noche en la sala de espera mientras yo estaba aquí contigo y al amanecer lo mandé a descansar, vendré a la tarde_ murmuró acariciando el cabello de mi frente, _estarás bien Isa… te ayudaré, no te dejaré sola, eres mi hermana y haré lo que sea para que tú y tu niño estén bien, nadie los va a lastimar nunca más_ una sombra de ira corrió por su rostro pero una sonrisa forzada lo disimuló, _duerme cariño_

_Rose_ susurré débilmente _¿puedo preguntarte algo?_ ella asintió. _¿qué… qué te dijo?_ vacilé, no podía decir su nombre…

Rose alzó las cejas y su mirada decayó al comprender, tenía que saber… aunque doliera, tenía que saber qué había dicho él, por qué la había llamado, cómo se oía, si dijo a donde iba…

_Por favor Rose…_ supliqué. Ella vaciló unos segundos pero luego alzó la mirada resignada, entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y llevé la mirada detrás de ella, Benjamin estaba allí… oh cielos, Benjamin.

_Rosalie ¿puedes dejarme un momento con mi esposa?_ preguntó él cansinamente, parecía agotado… demasiado agotado, unas líneas oscuras surcaban debajo de sus ojos y parecía tener menos cabello o más corto, vestía solo unos pantalones de traje y la camisa blanca fuera del pantalón, nunca había visto a Benjamin de esa manera…

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?... ¿una noche entera? Y sin embargo él se veía como si hubiese estado lidiando con demasiadas cosas.

Rosalie lo miró con el desprecio marcado en su rostro y se levantó de la cama.

_Me iré de aquí Benjamin, aunque confieso que me da mucho temor y desconfianza dejar a Isabella aquí sola contigo_ dijo ella apretando mi mano y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Benjamin sonrió presuntuosamente,

_No estoy de humor para discutir nuevamente contigo, no eres nadie para poder opinar aquí, es mi matrimonio y es mi esposa, así que puedes irte Rosalie_ murmuró él cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a mí, desvié la mirada a mi amiga que parecía bullir de la furia,

_Eres un maldito perro sar…_

_Sh sh sh Rose, cuida tu dulce boquita en este lugar y no seas desubicada, mi esposa está delicada así que te agradecería que salieras en este mismo instante de aquí o ter sacaré con la seguridad…_

_Tú!_ dijo ella señalándolo con su dedo índice, dio un paso hacia él enfrentándolo _le hiciste la vida imposible a Isabella, la hiciste infeliz y no te dio ni una pizca de compasión… ojalá y sufras como ella lo hizo, que te revuelques en tu inmn-

_Callate!_ rugió él… oh cielos…

Puse la mano protectora sobre mi vientre y traté de no alterarme, necesitaba estar tranquila…

_Rose mi amor_ alguien entró a la habitación tomando a Rose de los hombros, Emmett la envolvió con su fuerte brazo y miró a Benjamin que parecía sorprendido. Emmett había lidiado con problemas como este seguramente, su templanza y control de la situación era lo que lo sugería.

_Le voy a pedir que baje la voz y deje sus amenazas de lado Señor Plath_ escupió casi con asco _ si tiene un poco de respeto por el lugar y su esposa que está delicada, no ande haciendo escenas y menos yendo tan lejos como para enfrentarse con amenazas a Rosalie… puede tener serios problemas Señor_ la fachada de hombre amable y risueño fue dejada de lado por un autoritario y fuerte jefe del FBI, que no se amedrentaba ante nadie.

_¿Y tú quién te crees que eres? No voy a permitir que me hables así chico...

_Soy el jefe del FBI Señor. Si no quiere tener problemas solo le pido que deje de amenazar o recibirá un apercibimiento por intimidaciones y alteraciones en el orden público, a demás que se le iniciará una investigación_

Oh cielos…

Benjamin relajó sus hombros como si tuviese temor a ser investigado y negó con la cabeza de incredulidad, rió rezagadamente pero no dijo nada más.

_Isabella, tienes mi número ¿no?_ Emmett me miró sosteniendo a Rosalie que miraba con orgullo a su hombre, asentí con la cabeza recordando la vez que Rose me lo había dado para poder ubicarla si no lo hacía con el suyo _bien, vamos cariño_

Rosalie se separó de él y vino hasta mí, se inclinó y besó mi frente con ternura

_Llámame cualquier cosa ¿si?... por la noche estaré de vuelta_

Asentí tratando de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora y ella se separó de mí, tomó la mano de Emmett y salieron de la habitación echándole una última mirada a Benjamin, que me miraba fijamente.

_Bien… hora de enfrentar lo que fuera, todo sea por mi bebé._

_Antes de que digas algo Benjamin_ murmuré tratando de parecer segura _yo… yo no tengo intenciones, no las tenía desde mucho antes, de continuar con este matrimonio. Yo te iba a pedir el divorcio… yo quiero el divorcio_ exigí. Él sonrió descruzando sus brazos y dando un paso… dos haca la cama.

_Quiero que entiendas algo Isabella. Es increíble cómo no te das cuenta de lo que estas pidiendo ¿cómo piensas mantener a tu hijo? ¿aún crees que él volverá solo porque te embarazaste de él? ¿crees que eso le importará?... que ilusa eres mi querida esposa_

Traté de tragar el nudo en mi garganta para simular la tranquilidad que no tenía,

_Sé que no volverá y… no pretendo que lo haga, solo… solo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes libre, que me dejes avanzar de aquí en más. Tú rompiste el contrato prematrimonial, yo tengo derecho a divorciarme de ti… no puedo seguir atada a un matrimonio donde siento que estoy en el mismísimo inf-

_Isabella, ¿tú leíste lo que firmaste?_

Oh cielos, no… no.

Comencé a respirar como si supiera lo que se me avecinaba y vi a través de mis ojos nublados de lágrimas, su sonrisa de satisfacción,

_Yo firmé lo que tu abogado… lo que Taylor me dijo que había en esos papeles, yo confié en él_ susurré sintiéndome traicionada.

_Oh mi amor, ¿nadie te enseñó que no debes confiar en los abogados si tú no eres el que les paga? ¿Ni si quiera tu amante te lo enseñó?_

_¿Qué… qué tenían esos papeles?_ susurré respirando pausadamente. Él sonrió suavemente con suma tranquilidad.

_Nada que difiera mucho del contrato original… no entraré en detalles por ahora te daré los detalles y mis razones cuando salgas de aquí_ murmuró cruzando nuevamente sus brazos sobre el pecho _pero créeme Isabella, no hubo ninguna mala intención, le dije a Taylor que te lo leyera, lo hubieses hecho tú… y te hubieses rehusado a firmar si no lo veías conveniente, entiéndeme Isabella, solo deseo proteger mis intereses_

_¿Engañándome?_ murmuré incrédula.

_¿Quién engañó a quién Isabella? Piénsalo… no tienes mucho con qué defenderte_

_Te odio_ mascullé entre dientes _en cuanto pueda me iré lejos de ti, no pienso quedarme en esa casa, ya no… lograré el divorcio y-

_Si no quieres quedarte en la calle cuando te divorcies de mí y te acuse por adulterio, tendrás que quedarte conmigo Isabella, no tienes otra salida. No pienso darte el divorcio, ese niño… que tan inocentemente concebiste, gracias a tu engaño y estupidez, tendrá un padre y seré yo… llevará mi apellido, lo cuidaré y protegeré, no deberás preocuparte por eso, en cambio si te vas… ¿Quien en su sano juicio dejaría que una mujer divorciada acusada de adulterio y sin un centavo, tuviera un niño a su cargo cuando ni siquiera podrás alimentarlo?... te lo sacarán, te lo arrancarán de las manos_

_Oh mi dios… me lo quitarán._

Crispé mis dedos sobre mi vientre como si pudiera protegerlo de eso, como si pudiera retenerlo con solo ese gesto.

¿Qué me quedaba hacer? ¿él me había engañado solo para obligarme a quedarme con él? ¿Solo para envolverme en su vida una vez más? ¿por qué tanta saña conmigo?...

Yo… yo no podía quedar en la calle, él me iba a despojar de todo, no tenía más familia que Rose y ella estaba haciendo su propia vida, no podía hacerle esto, no podíamos, mi hijo y yo ser una carga para ella. No podía permitir que me lo sacaran.

_No puedes hacerme esto_ susurré aún absorta, no podía creer eso.

_Ya está hecho Isabella, no hay vuelta atrás, lo lamento… pero debo cuidar de ti, lo prometí el día de nuestra boda y yo no rompo mis votos, no… yo no lo hago. No creo que te quede otra alternativa_

Miré a ese hombre frente a mí, cuya mirada satisfecha y al mismo tiempo dolida, se cernía sobre mí y no podía creerlo ¿qué me estaba pidiendo?...

Oh cielos…

_Yo… yo no puedo aceptar eso Benjamin…_ murmuré despacio, las lágrimas comenzaron a picar en mis ojos y no podía creer que aún tuviera lágrimas para derramar, habían sido muchas en las últimas horas… demasiadas. Tragué tratando de pasar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y negué con la cabeza, _No puedo… esto es algo mío, mío… y de él… algo que hicimos con amor, no puedo dejar que alguien más lo despoje de su derecho…_

_Claro_ murmuró pensativo mirando el suelo, frunció el ceño levemente y rió suave _¿estás rechazando algo que sabes que necesitas? ¿Que ambos necesitan?, Isabella… sé que nunca me amaste, si alguna vez lo hiciste debes honrar eso aceptando lo que te estoy ofreciendo, él se fue… él no puede velar por ti, él te abandonó cuando vió la primera oportunidad, él renunció a su derecho cuando te dejó y embarazada-

_Él no lo sabía!_ repliqué,

_Aún si lo hubiera sabido ¿crees que se hubiese quedado?, él no te amaba Isabella, él te dejó por algo mejor y aún así, ¿tú tienes el descaro de decir que lo amas?... despierta y ve la realidad, acéptala! ¿En qué mundo vives Isabella?_

En un mundo donde las peores pesadillas se hacían realidad, donde el monstruo cobraba vida del ser menos pensado y el ángel bello se convertía en monstruo… oh Edward… ¿por qué?

Tragué saliva, aún sentía la bilis en la garganta, una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y era el ápice que faltaba de mí para que él se diera cuenta de que había ganado y una amplia sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro.

**_POV Edward_**

Deslicé la punta de mi dedo por los lazos pequeños y entretejidos que conformaban un diseño armónico, asimétrico y hermoso de esa pequeña pieza de plata. Con el paso del tiempo supe memorizar sus recovecos, el patrón de su entrelazado, las letras que tenía detrás que señalaba su pureza, 18 kl, 950, la forma de los eslabones de la fina cadena de la que colgaba. Con el tiempo me resigné a pensar que la pequeña pieza que tenía en mis manos representaba todo lo que había perdido, todo lo que había amado y que ahora no tenía. Esa pequeña pieza de platería era lo único que me había quedado de ella…

Abracé en mi puño esa pequeña pieza con fuerza, como si pudiese ser posible meterla dentro de mi piel, como lo estaba ella y bajé la cabeza a mi mano libre, revolví mi cabello y largué la respiración que, sin darme cuenta, había estado conteniendo.

Sentí una pequeña mano en mi hombro que apretaba tratando de reconfortar un dolor compartido, aunque solo yo sufría por un dolor doble. Tenía mi corazón en dos lugares… un poco aquí, un poco allá. Y era como estar pisando el mismísimo borde entre el abismo y el infierno… ¿Dónde sería mejor caer? ¿Cuál dolería menos? Aunque ya estar en la cornisa dolía… solo faltaba un poco para caer.

_Acabará pronto_ susurró alguien a mi lado. Asentí y abracé mis rodillas a mi pecho para esconder mi rostro, la tela de mis vaqueros olía a formol, cigarrillo y sudor, la noche había sido larga. Había caído en lo más bajo, en lo que me merecía. Despojado de todo lo que me había hecho feliz, esperando porque algo en mi vida saliera bien, que hubiese valido la pena perderlo todo. Terminé regresando a mi niñez, donde las cosas más simples asustaban y dolían como una estilla en el corazón… había olvidado eso, lo había olvidado hasta que me tocó perder.

En el fondo de mi mente sonaban las palabras que me daban asco, por las que me odiaba a mí mismo y por las que desee jamás tener voz para hablar, tal vez así las hubiese evitado decir…

"_Sexo…Fue solo eso para mí Isabella, no era esa mi intención que te confundieras y pensaras que esto que sientes es… amor"_

Sus ojos… pude ver cómo rompía su corazón a través de sus ojos.

"_No lo es, debes estar confundida porque te di un poco de mi atención cuando nadie nunca te la dio"…_

Romperle el corazón… Un corte limpio… ¿cómo podían coexistir esas palabras en un contrato? ¿Cómo podía ser la condición final?

Oh cielos… si hubiese podido cortarme la lengua allí mismo lo hubiese hecho, encontrar otras palabras, inventar nuevas para evitar las que herían, pero ella… oh dios, ella debía escuchar de mi boca lo necesario para continuar con su vida. Tenía que pensar que era necesario, que era lo mejor.

_Edward_ alguien me sacudió el hombro.

Levanté la cabeza y el corredor que hasta hace unas horas había sido oscuro y siniestro ahora estaba despojado de las sombras, el sol había salido, aunque no lo iluminaba todo, solo las paredes frente a las pequeñas ventanas por donde entraba el sol de la mañana.

Parpadeé despejando de mis ojos la tiniebla de mis sueños errantes, más bien de mis pesadillas… y a unos metros vi un hombre de blanco venir hacia nosotros, lo único que se le veía debajo del blanco era la cara y aún así, venía con la boca cubierta por un barbijo, alguien a mi lado se levantó del suelo rápidamente y entonces caí en la cuenta dónde estaba.

_Papá!... oh dios_ gimió Alice con ambas manos en el pecho, su voz temblorosa y los pasos rápidos de mi padre hacia nosotros, fue lo suficiente como para darme un poco de fuerza y levantarme del suelo de donde había pasado toda la noche esperando desde que había llegado de Seattle.

_Alice, Edward_ mi padre llegó frente a nosotros y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Alice temblar, era miedo… un temor que traspasaba su piel. Alcé mi mano para sujetarla de los hombros y miré a mi padre para que dijera lo que tenía que decir, fuera lo que fuera. Él se sacó el barbijo y entonces pude ver su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, tan brillantes como hace tiempo los había visto.

_La cirugía salió excelente, mamá ya salió del quirófano y fue llevada a observación solo por esta noche, si mañana su condición sigue siendo buena, será pasada a una habitación y la podrán ver. Mamá está bien_

Mamá está bien… oh dios…

Escuché unos sollozos y a Alice temblar a mi lado, en seguida mi instinto protector salió a la luz y la envolví en mis brazos para susurrarle al oído palabras de aliento, repetirle lo que mi padre había confirmado. Ella me devolvió el abrazo y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho… miré por encima de su cabeza y mi padre acariciaba su espalda con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

_Mañana la verás pequeña, ella está bien… está es una mujer muy fuerte._ murmuró mi madre tratando de componerse.

Mi padre había sido permitido dentro de la sala quirúrgica junto con otros colegas más, el caso de mi madre era uno en un millón y la observación de la cirugía era primordial para los avances de la medicina. Sin embargo nosotros habíamos estado las diez horas que había durado la intervención, en la sala de espera del área de cirugía. Yo había llegado de Seattle momentos después que la habían ingresado, no pude verla antes. Alice había estado ahí todo el tiempo, desde el momento de su traslado.

Dos hombres los habían acompañado, colaboradores personales de Benjamin Plath… me repugnaba pensar en ese nombre. Ellos tenían que verificar que se hiciera lo necesario para que la cirugía se llevara a cabo sin ningún tipo de problemas, ellos habían estado en todo momento, desde el descenso del avión sanitario hasta la entrada de mi madre dentro de la sala quirúrgica y seguramente, estaban informando detalle a detalle, los acontecimientos a Benjamin.

Me separé de Alice para ayudarla a sentarse en una de las sillas del lugar, mi padre se sentó a su lado para hablarle y reconfortarla, yo tenía que hacer algo lo antes posible, por lo que tenía que salir de allí ya que había recibido la mejor noticia en los últimos tiempos… mi madre estaba bien.

_¿Quieres que te traiga un café y algo para comer Alice?_ le pregunté a mi hermana que secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su bléiser _no has desayunado y estoy seguro que no cenaste anoche_

_Solo quiero un jugo, nada más… más tarde podemos ir juntos a desayunar algo_ dijo mirándome con esperanza. Asentí y me levanté del suelo luego de dejarle un beso en la frente. Dios sabía que no había probado bocado desde hacía un día entero.

Obligué a mis piernas reaccionar y caminar por el corredor hasta la puerta de salida del área de espera, más allá estaba la cafetería. Tallé mis ojos con ambas manos, nunca me había sentido tan cansado, refregué mi cara del sueño y saqué mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones.

No había nada… ni un mensaje, ni una llamada. Busqué el número en la lista de los últimos usados, aún estaba en las últimas llamadas, la que le había hecho a Rosalie al salir del departamento donde había dejado mi corazón…

Oh cielos. Su rostro, el hermoso rostro de Be… de ella, vino a mi mente como un fulgor de pólvora. Ella había sido tan fuerte, soportó cada una de mis palabras, mi ángel hermoso, a quien le había arrancado una a una las plumas y aguijoneado su corazón con alfileres… y sabía que colapsaría cuando yo cerrara la puerta a mis espaldas, por eso lo único que hice fue llamar a Rosalie y pedirle, urgirle que acuda al departamento para acompañarla.

¿Aún era temprano en Seatlle? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Seguramente lo mejor para ambos, el corte limpio que Benjamin quería… maldición! ¿era eso tan difícil? Si lo era… porque se sentía como renunciar a un sueño demasiado bueno, demasiado bueno para ser verdad y para merecerlo.

Guardé mi celular de nuevo al bolsillo trasero y fue allí sonde sentí el sonido de un papel, había olvidado que estaba allí. Saqué el sobre blanco y arrugado de mi bolsillo y lo miré sin abrir, parecía quemar mis manos… parecía ser agua vendita para un vampiro. No lo había vuelto a abrir desde esa noche, pero no hacía falta, sabía lo que contenía… lo sabía muy bien… sabía que era mi condena definitiva.

_Oh cielos…_

Me detuve en una pared lateral cerca de la cafetería, me dejé caer de espaldas en ella tratando de que mis piernas no se doblaran, mi respiración se agitó… con tan solo saber lo que sabía. Arrugué el sobre en mi mano tratando de contener las ganas de romperlo en mil pedazos y respiré como si hubiese corrido más de diez kilómetros, azoté mi cabeza contra la pared y tragué el nudo de mi garganta…

_No te derrumbes ahora Edward… no ahora espera un poco más…_

Entonces lo que tanto estuve esperando llegó, mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo y me apresuré a sacarlo… oh cielos… un mensaje de texto había llegado. Abrí mi bandeja de entrada y allí estaba, solo unas simples palabras. Claro, ¿qué más esperaba?… pero suficientes.

**Ella está bien, el bebé también, ahora duerme y está estable.**

**No vuelvas a llamar.**

_No lo haré… te lo aseguro…_

Respiré tranquilo, ella estaba bien… mi hijo estaba bien.

_Oh cielos, gracias por no permitir que le haya sucedido nada._

Levanté la cabeza hacia arriba, las luces blancas que recorrían todo el techo del pasillo hicieron picar mi vista… o era otra cosa, tenía ese nudo en la garganta desde que todo esto había comenzado y tragué en seco para aplacarlo solo un poco más.

_Pronto… Edward, pronto._

Saqué el sobre blanco del bolsillo de mi pantalón y guardé mi celular… mi familia entendería, quería pensar que lo harían, ellos estarían bien… lo sabía, tenía que tener fe en que sí.

Mi boleto estaba allí, un boleto de ida y sin regreso a Europa, que el mismo Benjamin había adquirido para mí, y también el papel doblado, lo saqué del sobre y lo observé… ¿podría hacerlo?

Tenía que hacerlo… por ella, por mi hijo… por mí.

Porque no iba a tener las fuerzas suficientes como para ver todo sin estar con ellos, debía hacer lo que era parte del trato y debía acatar esa orden de restricción, si aún quería conservar un poco de mi dignidad.

Me separé de la pared y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a la sala de cirugía. Algún día los vería de nuevo… solo esperaba tener la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo.

* * *

**Bueno... la pesadilla comienza, esperemos que no dure mucho... besotes! Háganme caso y dejen un review, no saben cuanto me alegra leerlos. **


	28. Siempre en mí

_**Los personajes son de Sephanie Meyer, las locuras solo mías...**_

* * *

**Sumary:**

Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?

* * *

**Siempre en mi**

_Bien Isabella, sentirás algo frío, pero no te sobresalte ¿si?_ asentí ante las palabras de Stefan y luego de unos segundos sentí el frío en mi estómago, pero traté de relajarme… _bien, lo veré yo y luego tú, necesito sacar algunos datos_

Tomé una respiración profunda y cerré los ojos, alguien me apretó la mano y supe que Rosalie estaba allí, aún a mi lado, como una centinela cuidándome. No lo necesitaba, debía dejar de depender de la gente para mi cuidado, tenía que comenzar a valerme por mí misma y lo haría.

Sentí algo posarse sobre mi vientre y a recorrerlo con movimientos circulares, moviéndose sobre el gel resbaladizo, se movió unas cuantas veces hasta que se detuvo en un punto… entonces una imperiosa necesidad de abrir mis ojos me invadió. El monitor de ecografía estaba fuera de mi vista, sin embargo Stefan lo miraba con detenimiento, detrás de él estaba Benjamin mirando atento también, su seño fruncido y mirada observadora me estremecieron, sentí como si estaba invadiendo una pequeña parte privada que nos pertenecía solo a mí y a… y al padre de mi hijo. A falta de lo último él estaba allí, cerciorándose que todo estuviera bien. Rosalie tenía su mirada puesta en mí, ella estaba a mi lado y tampoco podía ver, pero su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes me decían lo emocionada que estaba por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Solo me quedaba esperar…

Habían pasado cuatro días, cuatro días que pareció un siglo, acostada en esa cama de hospital, por momentos sedada cuando los impactos de mi estado de ánimo hacían aparición y por momentos tan lúcida que juraba que hasta podía sentir un pequeño tirón en mi vientre. En esos momentos no hacía más que acariciar y acariciar el lugar donde lo había sentido… era ilógico, no podía sentir nada a los dos meses de embarazo, pero mi mente y mi corazón me decían que sí, que tal vez este bebé… este pequeño niño en mi vientre siente y reacciona a mi estado de ánimo, por lo que me propuse dejar de llorar, al menos tratar de hacerlo.

Una de las enfermeras me encontró una noche llorando silenciosamente y no supe si fue porque le había dado lástima o porque habían estudios médicos que lo respaldaban, pero ella me dijo que el bebé sentía lo que la madre sentía, si yo lloraba ella o él recibían mi aflicción y eso ponía en riesgo aún más mi embarazo… y dios sabía que yo no quería eso, yo deseaba aunque me costara mi vida, que mi hijo estuviera bien.

Me había obligado a solo pensar el ella o él, en mi futuro de ahora en más, yo y mi hijo como un capullo que iría creciendo y transformándose a través de los meses sin importar nada más… todo había quedado fuera de mi centro de atención, incluso mi marido.

Incluso él…

Rosalie y Emmett me acompañaron en cada momento, Benjamin también, pero a mi pedido se mantuvo alejado prudentemente de mí, al parecer respetaba mi embarazo y no quería ponerlo más en riesgo de lo que ya estaba. Él sin embargo fue el responsable de mí en ese hospital, hablo con los médicos y se mantuvo informado de cada cosa que sucedía, presenciaba cada estudio que me hacían, desde una simple toma de sangre hasta esta… mi primera ecografía.

Él había sido atento, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar que tal vez lo era por algo más que yo no entendía, no precisamente porque le agradaba la idea de ayudar y ser el respaldo de su esposa… cuando nunca lo fue. ¡Por dios santo!... yo lo había engañado, tuve un amante, alguien con quien me acostaba casi en su presencia y él sin embargo estaba allí, preocupado y atento.

Pestañé cuando su mirada viajó del monitor a mis ojos, por un momento brillo algo en el fondo de sus ojos azules, pero fue algo fugaz y parecía ser como… satisfacción.

_Bien, Isabella mira al monitor_ la voz del doctor me sacó de mi transe y volteé a ver la pantalla del ecógrafo cuando él la volteó hacia mí, solo vi cosas grises y negras, _este que está aquí es el embrión, tiene una edad gestacional de al menos 10 semanas_

Por dios… allí estaba, como el médico lo iba marcando en la pantalla con su dedo, solo una pequeña semilla, una motita gris en el medio de un abismo negro. Ansiaba poder tenerlo ya conmigo, susurrarle al oído que todo iba a estar bien, que juntos seríamos nuestro todo y que iba a haber nada que iba a dañarlo, porque antes me dañarían a mí. Deseaba que esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, lo estuvieran viendo ahora, porque aunque no me amara a mí, sabía que no iba a poder resistirse a ese pequeño trozo de él… esperaba que alguna vez supiera que hizo algo tan hermoso como una vida… un pequeño y diminuto trozo del universo.

_Es hermoso_ murmuró Rose a mi lado, mi mirada estaba trabada allí en ese corazón que ya latía,

_¿Está todo bien Stefan?_ Benjamin parecía preocupado en serio.

_Si… Isabella lleva su embarazo muy bien. Sin embargo insisto en que pases el primer trimestre del embarazo en reposo. Son los meses de mayor complejidad y con lo que te sucedió no debemos arriesgarnos_

Asentí obedientemente. Rosalie apretó mi mano de acuerdo con Stefan y continué mirando el monitor, mis ojos no deseaban por el momento moverse de allí. La pequeña semilla se movía, imperceptiblemente claro, pero estaba allí y se movía, tenía un pequeño latido y creía…

_¿Quieres oír su corazón?_

Entonces allí mis ojos se despegaron del monitor y miraron al doctor, su voz aún resonaba en mi cabeza…

_Oh… sí, por favor_ susurré con la garganta apretada, sentí una caricia en mi mejilla y el apriete de mi mano justo antes de que un armónico bombeo resonara en la habitación, se oía como el aleteo de un ave, una inmensa ave… hermosa, rápido y fuerte, el corazón de mi niño.

_Oh cielos_ murmuré emitiendo un sollozo a pesar de que había prometido no llorar más. Rosalie apretó mi mano y acarició mi cabello mientras mis oídos aún estaban atentos a esa música, a ese réquiem a la vida.

_Te felicito Isabella, tu hijo goza de buena salud_ Stefan a diferencia de Benjamin sonreía y por un momento apretó mi brazo dándome ánimos. _Volverás para tus controles prenatales de cada mes, pero te veré en diez día para cerciorarme de que todo esté bien. Haremos una nueva ecografía dentro de dos meses, allí podremos saber el sexo del bebé si lo deseas_

Asentí con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. El sonido hermoso que había llenado mis oídos había dejado de sonar, pero ahora era tan real todo… esa parte de mí y de él existía y estaba gestándolo, estaba siendo responsable por una vida, un niño… con ese pensamiento salí de la sala de ecografías hacia mi habitación, Rosalie al mando de mi silla de ruedas innecesario y Benjamin pisándole los talones.

_¿Estas feliz ahora?_ murmuró mi amiga en mi oído, sin embargo su voz era audible para quienes venían cerca. Sonreí para mis adentros y asentí, mi mano siempre en mi vientre como si pudiera trasmitirle ese pensamiento a mi hijo.

_Si. Aunque es otra clase de felicidad. No se puede reemplazar algo que amé y sigo amando tanto Rose_

_Lo sé_ murmuró ella doblando en una esquina para recorrer los metros que nos llevaban a mi habitación _sin embargo, tienes que ser consciente de que tienes que estar feliz por tu hijo… no sé si eso curará tus heridas, pero al menos no serán tan bravas_

¿De dónde había sacado pensamientos tan acertados? De hecho podía confirmar el hecho de que la notica de mi hijo había sido para mí, como agua clara para un naufrago nadando en aguas pantanosas, aún era todo nublado, oscuro y doloroso, pero ese pequeño vertedero de agua clara podía ser suficiente para mantenerme con vida… no necesitaba nada más, bueno… si lo necesitaba, pero no esperaba que la vida fuera tan gentil conmigo como para darme eso, de hecho… no estaba segura de que me lo mereciera.

_Ahora señorita… vas a ir a mi casa a pasar unos días, te quiero cerca de mí, quiero que te sientas cómoda,

_Rose… tengo mi propia casa_ murmuré sabiendo que no había posibilidad en el mundo que Benjamin estuviera de acuerdo en la idea de mi amiga.

_Exacto Rosalie, Isabella tiene su propia casa y muchos empleados que tendrán la orden de cuidar de ella_ murmuró Benjamin mientras entrabamos a la que era mi habitación, mi bolso y estaba ya preparado sobre la cama, el doctor me había dado el alta con la recomendación y obligación de tomar reposo al menos hasta el comienzo del segundo trimestre, obedecería al pie de la letra.

_Lo siento Benjamin, pero tengo mis planes de quedarme con ella lo que sea necesario, al menos hasta que estemos seguros de que no hay peligro para ella ni para el bebé_ el tono seguro y firme de Rosalie me estremeció, podía pensar que si Benjamin decía que no, la tendría las veinticuatro horas en mi casa instalada con un Benjamin furioso por ello y un Emmett rondando por allí… me agradaba idea, lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos era a mis amigos.

_Bueno Rosalie, si es por eso, quiero asegurarte de que no habrá peligro alguno para Isabella y para el niño en su casa, ella es mi esposa y se muy bien cómo cuidar de ella, yo y mis empleados._

Era algo desconcertante oír a Benjamin que deseaba cuidar de mí, pero ciertamente estaba resuelto a hacerlo.

_No es tu hijo, por lo que no tienes derecho a decidir por ellos_

_Rosalie_ la miré desconcertada… ¿ella se había atrevido a decir eso?

Miré a Benjamin que miraba a Rose con el seño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, él estaba furioso y sabía que no lo dejaría pasar, pero tenía que saber que ella mío… alguna manera tenía razón. Mi hijo era mi hijo, aunque ella tenía que saber el pequeño detalle que el verdadero padre de mi hijo estaba en algún lugar… buscando el éxito en su carrera, buscando un crecimiento personal y profesional por lo que no había otra posibilidad. A demás Benjamin lo había dejado claro… yo había sido infiel, no había ley que me amparara. La más grande prueba de mi traición la llevaba en mi vientre y si él deseaba, con solo chasquear los dedos, podía sacarme todo, no había contrato prematrimonial anulado que valiera, no había nada… yo había sido infiel, simple y llanas palabras.

Luego de un respiro frofundo decidí dejar en claro cuales eran mis intenciones y obligaciones, aunque no se correspondieran con mis deseos…

_Rose, gracias por tu oferta amiga, pero tengo mi casa, Benjamin tiene razón, si debo guardar reposo debo hacerlo allí, tengo comodidades y gente que me ayude, tú tienes a Emmett y no quiero ser un estorbo_

_No… no eres ningún estorbo Bella, de hecho Emmett me lo pidió, Emmett mismo me dio la idea… él entiende lo importante que eres para mí_

_Dije que no Rose. Agradécele a Emmett sus buenas intenciones pero me quedaré donde me corresponde_ murmuré mientras Benjamin tomaba mi bolso de la cama con aire satisfecho,

_Pero… no es justo Bella_ murmuró ella despacio, su preocupación teñida en su voz.

_Lo sé, pero es así…_ dije en un susurro.

Benjamin se acercó a mí y con una sonrisa triunfal tomó el mando de la silla de ruedas,

_Ya oíste a mi esposa Rosalie, ella tiene su hogar…_ con esas palabras, Benjamin empujó la silla de ruedas fuera de la vista de Rose hacia el corredor _y por favor es Isabella, no desearía pensar que también has caído tan bajo Rosalie llamando a mi esposa de una manera tan… vulgar_

Oh dios…

¿Vulgar? El nombre que me había puesto el único hombre que amé en mi vida ¿vulgar?... no había nada más vulgar que él negando el hecho de que alguien más solo pudo ver a través de mí y pudo conocerme de tal manera que él jamás podrá, alguien que vio mi alma y me enamoró… el único que había logrado acaparar mi corazón.

Mi garganta nuevamente se oprimió, oí los pasos de Rosalie detrás de mí, sabía que ella no discutiría porque de alguna manera yo también deseaba que me dejara de llamar así, había tantos recuerdos que me cortaban como una daga fina y afilada… si tenía que sufrir lo haría en silencio y en la oscuridad de mi habitación, no deseaba de ninguna manera darle al hombre que ahora me tenía en sus manos la satisfacción de verme llorar por alguien que nunca me amó.

Cuando llegamos al Mercedes, Benjamin me sostuvo de la cintura a pesar de que le dije explícitamente que no necesitaba ayuda y me acompañó al auto, al parecer él manejaba, Sam se habría quedado en casa.

_Bella te veo más tarde entonces ¿si?_ Rosalie parecía resignada. Ella se acercó a mí y dejó un beso en mi mejilla junto con una palmadita cariñosa en mi vientre aún plano _cuida a ese tesorito cariño, te necesita bien ¿lo harás?_ asentí mordiéndome el labio, estaba reteniendo a como de lugar mis lagrimas donde debían estar… en mis ojos. _Bien… llámame si necesitas algo, no importa la hora… es más, me gustaría ver a Emmett correr por la ciudad a las dos de la mañana buscando el más extravagante de los helados, solo pídelo_

No pude evitar reír y al mismo tiempo dejar que una lágrimas se escapara de la comisura de mi ojo,

_Oh bebé, no_ dijo ella sobresaltada, se acuclilló a mi lado y me abrazó, recosté mi frente en su hombro _no llores pequeña, estarás bien… lo sé, como que me llamo Rosalie Halle_

Asentí nuevamente y me obligué duramente a dejar a un lado mi congoja, mis amigos… los únicos que tenía, mi hijo o hija era lo que me sostenía ahora.

Media hora más tarde estaba ya camino a la casa que me iba a traer muchos y demasiados recuerdos, pero estaba dispuesta a afrontar la realidad. Tenía que meterme en la cabeza que pasara lo que pasara tenía que seguir de pie, sin dejar que los recuerdos me desmoronen… por dios! No estaba sola ahora!... si lo hubiese estado seguramente hubiera dejado todo, absolutamente todo y desaparecer del planeta o tal vez luchar por algo que nunca tuve, eso sonaba patético pero era tan intenso lo que sentía que eso haría.

_Le diré a Loise que te lleve lo que desees cenar a tu cuarto ¿deseas algo en especial?_

Estábamos transitando las calles próximas a la casa y las palabras de Benjamin me desconcertaron, lo miré exasperada… ¿Cuál era su maldito juego?

_Ya basta Benjamin… no hay nadie cerca de nosotros, no tienes por qué seguir fingiendo_ le espeté con furia _¿qué sucede contigo? ¿por qué haces esto? ¿qué es lo que pretendes? Se supone que tu modo de actuar conmigo sería diferente!... que me echarías a patadas de tu casa por dios santo, ¿por qué haces esto?_

_Por el niño, nada más que por eso… él no tiene porqué pagar por las irracionalidades de su madre_ dijo estoicamente. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero mierda… él había dado justo en la tecla, mi hijo no tenía por qué pagar por mis errores. _Está bien, soy consciente de que te acostaste con otro hombre en mi propia casa, que te embarazaste de él y que seguramente te enamoraste de él, pero no pienso Isabella, no pienso dejar en la calle a una criatura inocente que la única culpa que tiene es existir_

_Yo podría arreglármelas sola, Rosalie me ayudaría, no tendrías por qué cargar conmigo- murmuré entre dientes, mi orgullo estaba en los suelos pero aún trataba de alzarlo a duras penas,

_No eres ninguna carga Isabella, eres mi esposa, no te voy a condenar por el error de haberte fijado en alguien que solo se aprovechó de ti, te conozco y sé que eres lo suficientemente ilusa como para haber caído con facilidad… no te culpo, pero tampoco apruebo lo que hiciste_

_¿Y cuál es tu consuelo entonces? ¿que seré humillada al fin de cuentas cuando todo el mundo se entere que te engañé? ¿Cuándo se rían de mí y se burlen de ti?_

_No dejaré que suceda eso Isabella, pensé que me creías más inteligente y precavido… ese hijo llevará mi apellido, ya te dije Isabella, es hora de que creas un poco en mí ¿no te parece?_

Su apellido… entonces era real, no era un sueño inducido por las drogas y los calmantes, él deseaba ponerle su apellido al hijo que habíamos concebido Edward yo… oh cielos.

Edward…

_No puedo creer que realmente quieres hacerlo, yo no te lo pedí, yo no lo deseo siquiera, es mío y de-

_De alguien que jugó contigo Isabella ¿qué pretendes? ¿Llamarlo y forzarlo a volver solo porque fue un descuidado que no usó un condón a la hora de-

_No hables así de él!_ grité con fuerza, mi mano automáticamente voló a mi vientre sintiendo miedo de ser tan descuidada. Él apretó la mandíbula y se detuvo en el portón de entrada, activó el portón de seguridad y saludó con la cabeza al guardia. Ahogué un sollozo y cerré los ojos dejando escapar las lágrimas que tan traicioneras se acumulaban en mis ojos.

_No me importa lo que pienses ni lo que sientas por él, si hubiese sabido lo de ustedes me habría encargado de despedirlo antes de que esto sucediera, así que agradécemelo y punto… estoy dispuesto a responder por algo que él ocasionó, ¿no eres feliz con eso? Pues entonces… dime y llamaremos a los abogados y terminamos con esto aquí y ahora_ se detuvo en la entrada de la casa y apagó el motor del auto, luego volteó hacia mí y espero mi respuesta, sus ojos azules brillando _ dímelo Isabella, no pasaran ni unas cuantas horas, que te llegará mi denuncia de adulterio, quedarás en la calle sin un peso y con el riesgo de que te quiten ese hijo que llevas… ¿quieres eso?_

Oh cielos… apreté mi mano en mi vientre, por supuesto que no deseaba eso…no lo haría de ninguna forma posible.

_Tu ganas Benjamin_ dije sin más, no iba a seguir dándole vueltas a una causa perdida. Cuando me sequé las lágrimas me apresuré a bajar del auto y allí ya estaba Sam sosteniendo la puerta para mí,

_Ayuda a la señora a llegar bien a su cuarto Sam, luego te necesitaré_ murmuró Benjamín detrás de mí. Sam ni siquiera hizo el intento de tocarme, solo me siguió a mi cuarto tal vez abrumado por mis lágrimas que salían y salían sin poder detenerse.

Ya en mi cuarto esperé a que Sam dejara mi bolso sobre mi cama y se fuera para desmoronarme, me senté en la orilla de mi cama y luego me dejé caer en mi costado para ovillarme como lo estaría mi hijo en mi útero…

_Oh Edward… ¿por qué me hiciste esto?_ susurré para mí misma entre sollozos _¿por qué no me dejaste amarte?_

No sentía ánimos de nada, solo de caer rendida entre las sábanas y dejar que pase el tiempo, ver pasar los días poco a poco, las estaciones y los meses… esperar por mi niño como un árbol desojado por el otoño espera a la primavera, sabiendo que se vendrán tiempos mejores. Solo tuve fuerzas para recibir la cena que Claire había preparado para mí y obligarme a comer solo por el bien de mi hijo.

En los próximos días no hacía más que levantarme de la cama solo para ir al baño, asearme y caminar por mi habitación y el balcón. Oír música ya no estaba entre mis cosas favoritas, ni siquiera podía pensar en pisar mi estudio aunque sabía que tendría que hacerlo paulatinamente, dejar los fantasmas atrás y enfrentar lo nuevo. Deseaba en lo más profundo de mi alma, aunque doliera, componer una nana para mi niño. Deseaba tantas cosas, pero mi estado de ánimo no me lo permitía… deseaba visitar nuestra playa, nuestro trozo de cielo para tenderme en la arena blanca y leerle a mi hijo cuantos donde el príncipe se quedaba con la princesa en apuros, donde existían las nubes de colores y una infinita felicidad, no para ilusionarlo… sino para trasmitirle todo lo contrario a lo que creía yo. Deseaba ir de compras y regalarle el mundo, deseaba saber si era niño o niña para poder hacerlo, deseaba gritar a todo el mundo mi frustración, mi dolor… deseaba desaparecer… deseaba tantas cosas.

Rosalie venía de vez en cuando, se quedaba durante el día y hasta traía a Emmett que estaba muy interesado por mi estado de salud. Cuando venían nos sentábamos por horas en el jardín, en la glorieta y caminábamos a través de los nuevos rosales, hablaban de sus proyectos futuros sin adentrar en detalles consciente de lo que podía significar para mí… no había más que amor cuando los miraba juntos, a veces los sorprendía mirándose el uno al otro sin decir palabras, dios!... que fácil que era el amor para algunos.

Benjamin en cambio se mantenía alejado, inmerso en su mundo de negocios y fuera de mi vista. Cuando lo veía, se notaba cansado, delgado y cada vez más pálido, se había cortado el cabello al punto de tenerlo al ras de su cuero cabelludo, me preguntaba por qué, pero realmente no me importaba. Ni siquiera compartíamos la mesa ya, yo almorzaba y cenaba en mi balcón y él en la solitaria mesa de la sala, yo salía de mi habitación cuando estaba segura que no se encontraba en casa y él volvía cuando yo ya dormía.

Finalmente una noche en la que mis lágrimas me traicionaron una vez más, hundiéndome en mis cobijas para lamentarme de mi existencia, decidí que debía hacer algo para sacar todo eso afuera, lo que fuera. Aún no estaba lista para utilizar mi chelo como medio de descarga emocional, no deseaba ir a un psicólogo, eso sería como bajar los brazos y admitir que estaba en una situación en la que realmente no veía salida, no lo haría mientras tuviera alguien por quien salir adelante, tampoco deseaba utilizar a Rosalie como mi consejera emocional o confesora, ella era feliz… no podía arruinar eso. Por lo que me levanté de la cama a mitad de la noche y encendí mi velador, caminé hasta un cajón donde guardaba mis cuadernos de partituras y tomé un cuaderno en blanco, listo y esperando para ser utilizado, tomé una pluma y volvía a sentarme en mi cama, tomé una respiración profunda y coloqué la punta de la pluma en la hoja en blanco, mi mano temblaba… pero necesitaba tanto hacer esto. No tenía más que descargarme con la única persona con la deseaba descargarme…

_Edward:_

_Tengo tanto por decir y sin embargo me parece tan ridículo hacerlo por este medio, se que nunca lo leerás igualmente, lo guardaré para mí, pero es a tu nombre a quien deseo desnudar lo que queda de mi alma._

_Tu hijo sigue creciendo, no lo siento aún pero sé que está allí, lo sé… he visto la ecografía y he oído su pequeño corazón, si supieras que fuerte y rápido latía… como lo hacía mi corazón al tenerte entre mis brazos. Y lo siento… porque más que deseé que hubieras estado allí sosteniendo mi mano, agradecí que no estuvieras, no hubiera podido conmigo misma sabiendo que no te interesa en lo más mínimo. He llorado, lo confieso… no me quedan lágrimas por derramar, pero no solo he llorado por ti… he llorado por todo, por lo inverosímil de la situación, mi situación, aún tendré que estar atada a un hombre que no amo solo para que nuestro hijo este bien. Solo por él lo hago, porque si no estuviera embarazada, te hubiese seguido aunque no me quisieras contigo, hubiese tratado de ganar tu corazón, lo hubiese dejado todo como alguna vez te lo dije._

_Pero estoy sola…_

_Mañana comienza mi segundo trimestre de embarazo, no han pasado más de tres semanas desde que te fuiste pero aún sigue siendo ayer para mí, mis pesadillas son tan vividas aún…_

_No te preocupes, he podido dormir, pero aún sigo soñándote. Tus cabellos a la luz del sol, cobrizos y brillantes, azotándose por la suave brisa, tu sonrisa… tus ojos verdes mirándome con atención, nunca podré olvidar eso de ti, no quiero olvidarlo aunque sea doloroso recordar. ¿Crees que nuestro hijo herede esas cosas de ti?... me gustaría que sí._

_Espero que estés bien donde sea que estés, que alcances las metas que esperas alcanzar, que seas feliz. Prometo no intervenir, no es lo que deseo, nunca lo haré a pesar de que duele no tenerte… sé que no soy buena para ti. Espero que algún día, si nuestras vidas se vuelven a encontrar, pueda cerciorarme de que fue así, de que lograste lo que deseabas, tú me dejaste lo que más deseaba, por lo que no puedo más que desear la misma suerte para ti._

_Te amo…_

_Sé que te lo dije ya, justo antes de tu partida… y que no sientes lo mismo por mí y que tal vez te sentiste abrumado por esas palabras y huiste… no te culpo, ¿para qué forzar algo que no está destinado a ser?... de todas maneras te amo. Te amo… te amo… y no importa la cantidad de lagrimas que pueda derramar, mis ojos nunca se quedaran sin ellas mientras siga sintiendo así por ti._

_Espero que estés bien… yo trataré de estarlo, cuidaré del tesoro que me dejaste, ese será mi único objetivo. Te amo…_

_Tu Bella_

* * *

**_Hey! ¿Siguen conmigo? gracias por la espera y por sus posibles reviews, leo cada uno de ellos y me encanta! Nos vemos en la actualización de En el nombre del Padre, si es que están conmigo allí también, gracias!_**


	29. La sangre llama

******Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?.**

* * *

**La sangre llama**

* * *

_Quizá..._ susurré mirando todo lo que había frente a mis ojos, retazos y pequeños trozos de tela rosada, blanca, azul. Rosalie levantó la mirada incrédula a mi rostro, yo había estado muy distraída en nuestra primera salida juntas, aún así, me obligué a sonreírle algo forzadamente cuando bufó exasperada,

_¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?_ preguntó levantando las manos antes de engancharlas a su cadera y hacer rebotar la punta de un pie sobre el suelo. Yo había visto a mi amiga muchas veces furiosa, nerviosa, enojada y hasta frustrada… siempre refunfuñaba con cosas tan sin sentido, como mirarse al espejo y verse mal en un vestido, llegar tarde a una cita, que la humedad rizara sus cabellos o hasta que un novio la deje, pero definitivamente yo nunca la había visto tan desesperada. Sus ojos acules brillaban al mirarme, sus comisuras se curvaban hacia abajo en una mueca triste y resignada y aún así… ella quería parecer más que triste, enojada.

Alcé los hombros sin saber qué decir, yo solía encontrar las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado para confortar a mi amiga a quien me importaba, pero hacía semanas que había perdido esa capacidad, nunca volvería mientras yo tuviera el alma desgarrada y partida en dos y mi corazón ausente.

_¿Qué quieres que diga Rose?... ¿qué me gusta?, pues sí… me encanta, tanto… tanto que_ tomé un profundo respiro tragando luego el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta _ tanto que, oh cielos…_ me estremecí, Rose vio mi incomodidad y acarició mi brazo, pero negué tratando de no parpadear para derramar el río de lágrimas que se juntaban en mis ojos, _ quisiera que fuera él… el que sostuviera esto ahora, con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos brillantes de felicidad_ dije ahogando un sollozo.

¿Cuántas veces había pensado en ese momento en que al fin se hiciera concreto el hecho de que estoy esperando un niño, soñaba una y otra vez en él admirando las pequeñas blusitas y los escarpines, feliz conmigo y mi embarazo… sin embargo… aquí estaba, con mi mejor amiga, esperando hacer lo mejor de mí para salir adelante sola, pero fallando por mucho.

_Oh Bella…_ susurró acercándose a abrazarme. _No me di cuenta de eso, perdón. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Tú no estás sola, estoy contigo_ sonreí y me separé de ella para limpiar las lágrimas traicioneras y dar mi mejor sonrisa.

_Lo sé y te lo agradezco Rose, pero creo que aún no es tiempo_ dije volteando a ver la ropa de bebé que se disponía en pequeñas y diminutas perchas y sobre el mostrador_ creo que hay que esperar al menos hasta saber el sexo del bebé_

_Oh sí, en eso tienes razón_ murmuró, luego alzó la mirada a un pequeño vestidito rosa suave que había estado sosteniendo _pero… le haré caso a mi corazonada y llevaré esta pequeña cosita_ su sonrisa soñadora me hizo sonreír, ella abrazó el puñado de tela sobre su pecho y suspiró.

Fruncí el seño ante ese gesto… ¿Rosalie quería tener un hijo acaso? Oh cielos… ¡¿ya estaría esperando un hijo?. Ella pareció ver la alarma en mis ojos mezclado con algo de incredulidad y frunció el entrecejo para luego caer en la comprensión. Oh cielos… mi amiga, la que se preocupaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la orilla de comer solo ensaladas en cada almuerzo y recorrer Seattle entero para buscar el bikini que le quedara perfecto… ¿embarazada?

_¿Tú…? Oh mi dios, Rose!... ¿tú estas embar-

_Oh mierda Bella! No!... no...no y no por un largo tiempo, supongo... pero no!_ dijo enfáticamente, sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas. Suspiré aliviada, lo único que nos faltaba para que suceda era estar ambas en estado y caer al mismo tiempo en la clínica para tener nuestros hijos… aunque no hubiese estado mal tampoco.

_¿Y entonces por qué esa corazonada?_ dije en un susurro.

_Porque presiento que esa cosita será niña!_ dijo señalando mi vientre _una hermosa niña como su hermosa madre_

_Oh Rose… ¿tu crees?_ una nueva lagrima se comenzó a formar en la orilla de mis ojos, ella suspiró rodando los ojos y se acercó para pasar su brazo por encima de mis hombros,

_¿Y ahora por qué lloras? Sí… supongo que deseo que sea una niña inteligente y hermosa como tú, antes que un hombre obstinado y gruñón_ ella rió pero yo miré la punta de mis zapatos _Hey!... ¿qué sucede?_ sacudió suavemente mis hombros.

¿Tenía que decirle lo que había soñado tanto? ¿Tenía que desnudar mis deseos a algo que estaba en la suerte y en las manos de la naturaleza?... alcé los hombros.

_Sueño con un niño de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes… y no me regañes_ pedí en un tortuoso susurro.

La oí suspirar y yo sabía que ella estaba tratando de ser franca y lo más sincera posible sin lastimarme, lo sabía porque ya habíamos tenido discusiones parecidas con respecto al mismo tema. Yo aún lo tenía en mi corazón, lo tenía clavado tan hondo en mí que por las noches antes de escribirle me preguntaba si iba a haber algún momento de mi vida en la que esa llaga no fuera tan dolorosa y presente… yo aún lo tenía. Pero ella no lo entendía… ella simplemente no podía creer que yo continuara dedicándole mis pensamientos a el hombre que me mintió, que jugó conmigo y lo más trágico… puso en riesgo la vida a nuestro hijo, claro que sin saberlo.

_Eso lo veremos…_ dijo simplemente antes de soltarme y caminar hacia la dependiente con el pequeño vestidito en mano.

Estaba a una semana de entrar en mi quinto mes de embarazo y lo estaba haciendo bien. Mi nueva obstetra, la doctora Zafrina, me había dado el alta definitiva, con la condición de que no haga esfuerzos innecesarios y que tratara de eludir las emociones fuertes, algo cruel… ya que vivía inmersa en una emoción fuerte todos los días, una emoción que tenía nombre y apellido, pero que por todas las cosas del mundo y lo mejor para mi hijo, trataba de dejar fuera de mí.

Rose me acompañaba el mayor tiempo posible, ella y Emmett eran mi principal sostén y aunque hubiera veces que me sentía como un mal tercio, definitivamente era mejor que estar sola lamentándome por mí misma. Había comenzado a salir esporádicamente luego que mi doctora me dio el visto bueno, eran salidas inocentes y tranquilas, por lo que no había nada que temer. No más que un almuerzo con los chicos, visitas a la casa de Rose y ahora, compras. Esperaba con el tiempo poder tener la fuerza suficiente como para que estas compras para mi hijo se hicieran más llevaderas, sabía que no las iba a hacer sola, rose siempre estaría allí, pero pensar que en lugar de ella podría haber estado… él, era doloroso… por dios! Tenía que dejarlo ir, como él había pedido… pero Dios y el cielo sabían que era imposible para mí.

Benjamin, por su parte, estaba en otro de sus viajes de negocios, sin embargo él había dejado ordenes exclusivas que Loise y los demás en la casa, estuvieran al pendiente de mí en todo momento, algo que llegaba a ahogarme. Por eso simplemente prefería estar fuera que en esa casa que me traía tantos recuerdos, aunque fuera solo por unos cuantos días. No había dejado pasar el hecho de que Benjamin parecía estar más raro últimamente, él había hecho expreso su deseo de hablar conmigo en cuanto su viaje finalizara, era algo que según él "era urgente" y que debía atender lo antes posible y como yo era su esposa, debía participar. Al parecer, no quería entender mi necesidad de estar lejos de él el mayor tiempo posible, sin embargo él tenía razón… aún era su esposa y debía actuar como tal ante los demás, como siempre.

Salimos de la boutique para niños del centro comercial solo con la bolsa en la que Rose llevaba el vestidito rosa claro, pasamos por una heladería y sonreí cuando vino a mi mente la imagen de un gran helado de fresas cubierto de chocolate,

_¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ dijo Rose a mi lado sonriendo por mi entusiasmo, que últimamente se presentaba pocas veces, volteé a verla y alcé los hombros llevando la mano a mi vientre

_Creo que esa pequeña cosa quiere comer helado_ sonreí genuinamente al ver los ojos de mi amiga agrandarse con incredulidad,

_OH dios! Tu primer antojo!..._ sonrió ampliamente tomando mi mano y arrastrándome literalmente dentro de la heladería. Entonces el olor familiar a chocolate fundido y salsa de fresas inundó mi nariz. _Pide lo que quieras Bella, yo invito…_

Caminamos hacia el mostrador y observé la gran cantidad de variedades de sabores refrigerados, arándanos, fresas, chocolates, almendrado, frambuesas, limón…

_¿Isabella?_ mi cuerpo se paralizó.

Esa voz… era tan familiar que caló hasta lo profundo de mis huesos. Era como dar una probada de la comida cacera que tanto amaba de pequeña, era como un indicio que me decía que todo había sido real.

Lentamente me di vuelta sobre mis talones. No había registrado que mi mano automáticamente viajó a mi vientre de casi cinco meses, no había registrado que Rosalie me observaba casi con cautela y lanzaba miradas de desconfianza a la otra persona, no había notado que cuando fijé mi mirada en esos hermosos ojos verdes tan profundos, estaban casi vacíos y llenos de tristeza y… ¿lastima?.

_Isabella… ¿cómo estás?_

_Alice_ susurré cuando ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó suavemente y casi delicadeza, como si creyera que yo no iba a aceptar un abrazo suyo. _...h-hola_ solo pude contestar. Ella se alejó y tomó mis manos y al darse cuenta que una de ellas estaba sobre mi vientre sutilmente redondeado, ella miró hacia abajo con grandes ojos y abrió la boca sorprendida y luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos alzó la mirada para fijarla en la mía…

_Oh cielos, estas… embarazada._ murmuró mientras en sus labios se formaba una hermosa sonrisa,

_Si... lo estoy_ me obligué a decir luego de tragar el nudo en mi garganta, desvié mi mirada de esos ojos verdes tan cruelmente familiares y sonreí acariciando a mi niño, _casi de cinco meses_

_Oh… dios, Felicitaciones, supongo…_ rió antes de poner su pequeña mano sobre mi vientre y acariciar suavemente… se sentía tan raro, era sangre que corría por las venas de mi pequeño bebé la que ahora lo acariciaba, era su tía. _deben estar felices… tú y tu marido_

Asentí ignorando el repentino picor en mis ojos. _Por supuesto… yo y mi marido_.

_Oh! Mi madre estará feliz de verte!_ murmuró entonces dando un pequeño saltito _está allí afuera esperando que yo le lleve un helado de vainilla y café_ rodó los ojos… desde la cirugía está "disfrutando de los placeres de la vida"_ dijo haciendo pequeñas comillas en el aire.

¿Cirugía?

Alcé las cejas levemente las cejas, no quería ser inmiscuida pero deseaba saber ¿le habían hecho cirugía?. En ese momento alguien carraspeó a mi lado y volteé a ver a Rose repiqueteando la punta de su zapato en el suelo y sus brazos bruzados…

_Oh… Alice, ella es Rosalie Halle, mi amiga_ murmuré rápidamente _Rosalie, ella es Alice… Cullen_ cuando terminpe de presentarlas rose alzó las cejas lanzándome una mirada significativa, pero rápidamente la cambió por una sonrisa y alzó una mano para saludar,

_Alice Cullen ¿he?... mucho gusto… ¿a caso tienes algo que ver con Ed… con quien fue custodio de Isabella?_

Oh cielos…

Miré a Rose con una imploración en los ojos y tragando un pequeño gemido, no podía hablar de él, con tanto desprecio y con tanto resentimiento retenido frente a su hermana, ella no era responsable de los actos de Ed… de mi ex custodio.

Alice se le quedó mirando por un momento y sonrió tristemente segundos más tarde,

_Si… soy yo_ dijo antes de mirarme _ven Isabella, vamos con mi madre, ella estará gustosa de saludarte_ tomó mi mano y tiró de mi suavemente, miré a Rose por un momento…

_¿De qué quieres tu helado?_ dijo asintiendo con comprensión, le sonreí levemente antes de decir "de limón y chocolate"… ella me guiñó un ojo y le sonreí nuevamente antes de dejarme llevar por Alice.

Mi mano temblaba a medida que íbamos caminando, Alice me había soltado para tomar su mano y retorcerlas en su regazo, parecía nerviosa… tanto o igual que yo. Sus labios fruncidos en una fina línea, apretados entre sí… como si hiciera el esfuerzo para no decir algo y su mirada en el suelo. Suspiré reteniendo las palabras en mi boca, preguntas y miles de preguntas relacionadas con él… solo con él… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... ¿con quien estaba?... Bueno, ciertas cosas es mejor no saberlas, por eso no pude preguntar nada de él. Temía saber la respuesta y que las circunstancias que me llevaron al hospital en primer lugar se repitieran.

_¿Cómo está tu mamá?_ pregunté en su lugar, ella alzó la mirada y me sonrió luminosamente, parecía que el haber preguntado por ella la hacía feliz…

_Oh… ella lo está haciendo bien, fue una maravillosa recuperación._ dijo entusiasmada, aunque luego de unos segundos su sonrisa se desvaneció _estuvo triste los primeros días por lo que hizo mi hermano…_ alcé la mirada abruptamente, _pero luego…-

_¿Qué fue lo que hizo tu hermano?_ las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Alice me miró con el seño fruncido pero con una mirada cargada de tristeza, se veía tan rota.

_Oh… ¿no sabes?_ se detuvo en el lugar y miró a su izquierda, hacia el salón de comidas, supuse que su madre estaría allí esperándola. Luego volteó hacia mí y tragó saliva mirándome fijamente _él se fue, pensé que lo sabías… ya que era tu custodio. Mamá se puso mal, Edward ni se despidió de ella… no dio explicaciones a nadie, solo… desapareció._ su voz se había convertido en rabia contenida.

Sentí mis piernas flojas, mis rodillas amenazaban con fallar y hacerme caer al suelo, Alice negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño y continuó _pensábamos que había renunciado, ya que cuando mi padre llamó a tu marido para preguntar por él, le dijo…-

_Espera ¿tu padre llamó a mi casa?_ eso era nueva noticia, Benjamin nunca me lo dijo… bueno, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

_Si… ya sabes, él era su jefe. Pero igualmente… tu marido le dijo que había renunciado y no lo había vuelto a ver_ ella negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo _solo… no sé qué fue lo que sucedió como para que haya hecho eso, ni siquiera a mi padre le dio una respuesta concreta_

Oh cielos…

_¿Tu padre habló con él?_ dije con un tono más alto de lo normal, mi mano fue hasta mi vientre y traté de calmarme respirando normalmente

_Si habló… pero solo fue una llamada luego de la operación de mi madre, una sola llamada Isabella!... nada más hasta la fecha_

_¿Qué dijo?_ susurré tragando mi llanto, oh cielos… no quería saber la respuesta pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba escucharla, no solo para mitigar mi alma masoquista sino también para comprobar que logró hacer las cosas por las que había huido de mi lado. Necesitaba saber que mi dolor no era en vano…

Alice alzó los hombros tristemente,

_Solo casi nada… que su objetivo estaba hecho, mamá estaba bien. Que no esperaba que lo comprendieran, pero necesitaba salir de Seatlle con suma urgencia… nada más_

Asentí sin saber si sentir alivio o incertidumbre. Edward se había marchado sin explicaciones… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no tenía el maldito coraje de decirle a su familia que había tenido una aventura conmigo? ¿Por qué temía que se avergonzaran de él y se desilusionaran por no cumplir con su tarea y solo trabajar para mí? Por supuesto… su intachable reputación era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa, incluso, una simple y vana aventura conmigo…

_Isabella… yo quiero pedirte que no menciones a Edward delante de mi madre_ murmuró Alice mirando nuevamente hacia el salón de comidas _yo… no quiero correr riesgos, no ha sucedido nada, pero… solo, no lo menciones_

Asentí sonriendo levemente, _no lo haré Alice_

Ella volvió a sonreír y asintió levemente, entonces tomó mi mano dándole un pequeño apretón y comenzamos a caminar hacia Esme, con el ambiente un poco más ligero que antes.

La mujer se veía pálida aún, con un leve color rosa pálido en sus mejillas, como si su sangre comenzara a fluir débilmente pero con mayor fuerza allí, su cabello color caramelo peinado en una torzada alta y sus ojos aún más brillantes que la última vez que la había visto… esta vez llenos de vida. Ella al verme sonrió… y yo me estremecí al pensar que estaba frente a la mujer que había creado al ser del que me había enamorado perdidamente y que luego rompió mi corazón. A demás de ser la abuela de mi hijo…

_Mira lo que me encontré!_ canturreó Alice mientras llegábamos a la mesa de Esme que tenía un libro en sus manos y lo cerró cuando llegamos a su lado,

_Isabella!... oh que sorpresa!_ murmuró con entusiasmo, me incliné a besarle la mejilla y darle un abrazo, después de todo ella tampoco era responsable de los actos de su hijo,

_Esme… el gusto es mío también_ dije cuando ella tomó mis manos y las acarició tiernamente. Aguien carraspeó suavemente y alzamos nuestras miradas, Alice nos miraba alegremente…

_Ella trae consigo, otro dulce también_ dijo señalando mi vientre. Sonreí tristemente y bajé mi mirada a Esme, ella tuvo la misma reacción de Alice y al momento después tocaba a mi pequeño brindándome palabras tiernas y de felicidad.

Y allí estaba yo… conteniendo mis lágrimas dolorosamente y tratando de no sollozar, al saber que tanto tía y abuela estaban admirando el vientre que cobijaba al pequeño que formaba también parte de ellas… sangre de su sangre, aún sin que ellas lo supieran.

Momentos después, mientras Alice me ponía al día con las novedades de su carrera, Rosalie llegó con mi helado, de limón y chocolate… a pesar de los recuerdos, seguían siendo mis sabores favoritos. Hice las presentaciones correspondientes y mi amiga también se unió a nuestra reunión, aún despreciando a Edward aún odiándolo y aún manteniendo su promesa de colgarlo de sus testículos cuando lo viera, si es que eso algún día sucedía, ella se sentó con nosotras y entendió al igual que yo, que tanto la madre como la hermana no eran responsables de los errores de Edward.

_Tienes que venir a casa algún día Isabella_ murmuró Esme tomando mi mano, el brillo de sus ojos me dijo que realmente lo deseaba y yo también lo deseaba, sonaba masoquista, pero necesitaba saber que de alguna manera Edward había existido en mi vida, teniendo de cerca las pruebas… mi hijo principalmente y su familia más cercana.

_Por supuesto, me encantaría Esme… solo que si voy, me gustaría un trozo de ese pastel delicioso que habías hecho aquella vez Alice_ murmuré sonrojándome olímpicamente, Esme aplaudió riendo y Alice rebotaba en su silla, Rose reía…

_Sí! Hay… no sabía que te había gustado tanto, lo haré… solo llámame antes de que vallas y lo prepararé_

Asentí nuevamente y me acerqué a ella para darle un abrazo y ella me sostuvo maternalmente por un momento acariciando mi cabello, por el rabillo del ojo veía como Rosalie se despedía de Alice entre risas,

_Ve querida, no estés sola… no somos él, pero estaremos allí para ti_ susurró Esme en mi oído. Mi respiración se trabó y me separé de ella para mirarla, ella me veía con tristeza pero con tanto amor… ella lo sabía.

_POV Edward:_

De fondo lo oía, pero mi mente nublada y oscura no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para mandar la orden a mi cuerpo de levantarse e ir en busca de lo que me estaba molestando entre mis sueños… ese maldito sonido.

Gemí hundiendo mi cabeza punzante en la almohada y a penas tuve fuerzas para levantar mi brazo y ponerlo sobre mis ojos, molestaba el fino haz de luz que entraba por algún lado, a pesar de que todo el lugar estaba cubierto para profundizar mi oscuridad.

_Mierda_ gemí con la garganta agrietada, un asqueroso sabor se levantó de lo más profundo de mi garganta y me hizo dar nauseas, pero como dije… no tenía fuerzas de levantarme de allí.

A través de la bruma mi memoria comenzó a evocar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, porque algo había sucedido. Y como si fueran pequeñas escenas de un film viejo, cayeron en mi mente imágenes de vasos, alguna botella, una rubia que ni siquiera tenía rostro en mis recuerdos,

_Oh cielos…no_ gemí de repente casi consciente sobre mi cama y bajo mis sábanas, traté de sentir algo a mi lado… pero no sentía nada, tendría que abrir mis ojos..

_Por favor no, no, no…_

Y la maldita mierda seguía sonando.

Con todo el esfuerzo de mis sentidos, supe que aún tenía mi camiseta puesta y hasta mi pantalón, pero olía asqueroso. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me fijé a un lado de la cama y suspiré profundo… estaba solo, como siempre. Volví a cerrar los ojos y llevé mi mano que cubría los ojos hacia el bolsillo de mi pantalón, metí mi mano y saque la fuente de aquel ruido, apreté cualquier tecla y miré la pantalla entrecerrando los ojos por la luz… un mensaje de texto, otro más, lo único que me mantenía vivo.

"**Ella está bien, el doctor le dio el alta definitivo. Casi cinco meses ya… no volviste a llamar. Seguimos en contacto…"**

Recosté la cabeza en mi almohada y respiré profundo mirando el techo, el ya tan familiar vacío en mi pecho se hizo presente y dolía como un hijo de puta, dolía demasiado…

_Quisiera estar allí para ti bebé… solo para ti_ murmuré con mi voz agrietada.

* * *

**Aahhyyyy mi Edward, que manera de sufrir bebé! Te amo... ¿merezco un review? gracias!**


	30. Ser fuerte

**Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?**

* * *

**Ser fuerte**

_En momentos de turbulencia… fortalecerse, ser fuerte._

_..._

En esta época del año solo deseaba tener un gran baúl o mejor aún, algún mágico lugar, como la lámpara de un genio y meterme dentro para olvidarme todo. Tapar mis oídos, mis ojos y encerrarme en mi habitación o en mi propia casa, ya no era posible. Por donde mirara, adornos rojos y dorados, el verde del muérdago y ángeles que auguraban paz y amor, cubrían cada pared de la casa. ¿Por qué?... es decir, difícilmente Benjamin creía en la navidad y yo… yo no estaba en paz y mucho menos creía en el amor, era algo que me habían quitado, ¿por qué creer en ello?. Pero no, simplemente a Loise se le antojó adornar la casa como todos los años y aparentar que es esta casa todo iba viento en popa, cuando nada podía estar tan lejos.

Diciembre había llegado muy rápido, el viento frío y seco calaba mis huesos, pero solo en los momentos en que no estaba acurrucada en las cálidas mantas de mi cama, acariciando lánguidamente mi prominente vientre de casi seis meses.

Seis meses…

Cuatro de ellos en los que había estado sumida en mi dolor, silencioso… pero dolor al fin. Cuatro meses en que no había sabido nada de él, del padre de mi niño. Era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, ni siquiera su familia sabía nada en absoluto más que la única llamada que les había hecho unos días después que se fue, ni siquiera su familia sabía de él. Y a grandes rasgos… eso me preocupaba.

¿Había algo más de fondo? ¿Cómo pudo hacerles eso? Dejarme a mí por la válida excusa de que necesitaba algo mejor, que no me amaba y que no quería arriesgar su carrera por mí, bueno, era algo aceptable… pero ¿ellos? ¿qué excusa ponía para alejarse de su familia?

Las salidas de Benjamin eran cada vez más seguidas y prolongadas, si no fuera por el hecho de que cada vez que estaba en casa no paraba de perseguirme y controlarme para saber si estaba bien o necesitaba algo, hubiese pensado que deseaba al fin ignorarme. No, no creía tener tanta suerte… él solo tenía responsabilidades que lo hacían estar lejos de casa aunque no quisiera.

No me importaba, yo por mi parte había encontrado la manera de aprovechar sus ausencias, de hecho… cada vez que volvía a casa era como volver a la cárcel que me traía demasiados recuerdos, algo que no me gustaba para nada, por lo que cuando él se ausentaba, yo también lo hacía.

Ahora mismo, acostada en mi cama y viendo cómo fuera de la ventana caían pequeños copos de nieve, él estaba en su despacho y yo solo deseaba estar en un lugar… en casa de los Cullen. Ese lugar se había convertido en mi lugar favorito en el mundo, aunque no me perteneciera, aunque no tuviera derecho de estar allí y aunque me hiciera daño… demasiado, era donde mi corazón deseaba estar y al parecer a mi niño también.

Solo los había visitado unas cuatro veces desde aquella vez que había encontrado a Alice y Esme en el centro comercial, luego de unos días de eso, llamé un par de veces a Alice para conversar, pero al colgar el teléfono… simplemente me sentía vacía nuevamente, por lo que probé un fin de semana ir de visita. No fue tan fácil.

Era una tarde fría de diciembre y Benjamin acaba de irse a uno de sus viajes, tomé las llaves de mi Cooper y manejé despacio y temblorosa a la casa de los Cullen, pero al llegar allí lo único que logré fue aparcarme unos minutos frente a la casa y salir de allí luego de caer en la cuenta de que mis lagrimas no iba a dejar de salir de mis ojos, fue duro… a penas vi la casa los recuerdos se agolparon haciéndome llorar con desesperación, tuve que aparcarme en un parque cercano para calmarme y no poner en riesgo a mi hijo.

En el segundo intento fue una semana después, había logrado llegar a la puerta de entrada y golpear, tenía el típico nudo en mi garganta y las lagrimas picando en mis ojos, que cuando Esme abrió la puerta, salieron a raudales, ella fue tan atenta… me sostuvo en su pecho hasta que mi torrente de lágrimas se detuvo y pude entrar sin espantar a nadie.

De allí en más fue cada vez más fácil, había probado el delicioso pastel que Alice había preparado para mí, tomado té junto a Esme y lo más que llegué hasta ahora fue la sala, para tomar chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea mientras Alice, Jassper y Rosse, que al tercer intento me había acompañado, se disponían a armar el gran pino con adornos navideños junto a la chimenea.

Cuando estaba con ellos, solo trataba de observar lo más posible. Era una familia amorosa, de eso no cabía duda. Esme esperaba a Carlisle siempre con una grata sorpresa, si no era su cena favorita, era una taza de chocolate caliente o sino pastelillos de queso que a él tanto le gustaban, él simplemente la abrazaba con fuerza y la sostenía unos minutos con su rostro lleno de felicidad y una especie de alivio por tenerla, luego la apartaba sutilmente y la besaba con ternura… ese hombre y esa mujer sí que se amaban.

Alice destilaba amor, no solo para Jassper que lo veía con adoración, sino para cada miembro de su familia, hasta conmigo. A ella le sobraba amor para dar y lo demostraba de diferentes y originales maneras, la mayoría de las veces con obsequios. Ella mimaba mi panza, ella decía que iba a ser niña, lo aseguraba… según ella poseía virtudes de pitonisa, lo cual me hizo reír al principio, pero más tarde cuando ella dio en el clavo prediciendo que nevaría por la noche… me puse a pensar en lo que sería una niña en mi vida.

Ellos eran la familia amorosa de la que todo el mundo quisiera ser parte… ¿por qué Edward los había rechazado? ¿por qué Edward parecía no ser como ellos?

Una tarde, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas de donde no tenía, le pregunté a Alice ¿Qué pensaba que Edward no se hubiera puesto en contacto con ellos? Traté de que la pregunta sonara desinteresada y sin segundas intenciones, pero Alice me miró con suspicacia y me sonrojé, entonces luego de guardar unos diseños que me había estado mostrando, me tomó de las manos y me miró a los ojos,

_Edward siempre fue demasiado independiente, él siempre se mantuvo en contacto cuando era estrictamente necesario, si algo llegara a suceder… algo malo, lo sabríamos en seguida, de su boca y directamente de él. Pero no sucederá… por eso no ha llamado, eso quiere decir que él está bien_

Asentí y me rehusé a preguntar nada más que estuviera íntimamente relacionado con él.

Él estaba bien… y con eso me conformaba.

Mi cuarta visita fue hacía solo unos días, fui con Rose y Emmett, que quería conocer a la familia también. Al llegar nos recibió una Alice exaltada y fuera de sí, había aprobado sus exámenes pendientes. Ella llevó a Emmett y Rose a la sala y les presentó a Jassper que estaba en la ardua tarea de contener a una eufórica Alice, luego de unos segundos de hacer las presentaciones, Alice vino a mí y me tomó de la mano para llevarme por el pasillo hasta una puerta de la que salía una hermosa melodía, me resultaba familiar.

_Es la habitación de mamá, ella me pidió que te trajera cuando llegaras, está descansado y… haciendo unas cosas, entra_

Golpeé y luego de una suave voz indicándome que pasara, abrí la puerta algo cohibida. Era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de Esme, de hecho era la primera vez que visita la habitación de uno de los Cullen… secretamente me gustaría conocer una especial, pero no sabía si iba a tener las suficientes fuerzas.

Ella estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá blanco y mullido, de cara a la ventana que dejaba iluminar el cuarto, me indicó que pasara con los dedos y lo hice. Era todo blanco, luminoso y fragante, la suave música sonaba de un rincón gracias a un viejo tocador de discos y al otro lado la cama a dosel vestida de sabanas blancas y mantas tejidas a mano en color marfil, dominaba la habitación.

_Siéntate_ dijo palmeando un sofá junto a ella. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado luego de dejar un beso en su frente, ella me sonrió cálidamente como la madre que era… siempre tan dulce y entregada.

_Traje a Emmett, el novio de Rose, si no te molesta… quería conocer a su familia y saber de primera mano por qué su mujer desea pasar tanto tiempo aquí y no en su departamento_ reí.

Ella rió negando con la cabeza y dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo, al parecer era una prenda tejida.

_Es un placer que haya venido, la ultima vez le dije a Rose que si no lo traía para conocerlo, la mandaría a traerlo a penas la viera en la puerta de la casa sola._

Reímos juntas. El silencio apacible que se hizo presente luego me dio un instante para reflexionar, Edward me había dejado esto… de no tener nada, solo una amiga, tenía una familia. Una madre, que a pesar de no ser sanguínea, el amor que le tenía podía reemplazar eso, hermanas y hermanos, a quienes quería como si ese lazo existiera, un hijo…

_Te quería dar algo Bella_ murmuró Esme sacándome de mis cavilaciones _perdóname por llamarte así… Rose me dijo que te gustaba más y que era menos formal_

Oh cielos Rose…

Sonreí asintiendo y oculté la verdad de mi apodo y porqué era tan doloroso escucharlo.

_Toma, esto es para el bebé_ susurró dejando un pequeño paquete blanco con un lazo de raso rosado en mis piernas _es algo que hice con mucho amor Bella…_

Alcé la mirada del paquete y la fijé en sus ojos color almendras, ella pestañó y una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por la comisura de su ojo, pero ella sonreía…

_Ábrelo…_ me insistió señalando el paquete. Alcé mis manos y luego de un momento de vacilación tomé las puntas de la cinta de raso formando un moño y las desaté, tomé el tope de la caja y la saqué, dentro un papel blanco y fino protegía el obsequio por lo que cuando lo aparté vi el contenido.

Suspiré mordiéndome el labio, una emoción inexplicable me había embargado amenazando con derrumbar todo mi esfuerzo por parecer la mujer más fuerte, no era nada… nada. Mi cuerpo tembló y mis ojos se nublaron, mi respiración salió disparada y resignada… la primera lágrima, la primera de muchas cayó sobre ese pequeño par de botitas de lana color blanco, que esperaban en el fondo de la caja para que los alce y los posara sobre mi vientre.

_Es solo un pequeño detalle_ trató de minimizar Esme _le pondremos color cuando sepamos lo que es, si niña o niño…_ acercó su mano para sacarlos de la caja y extendí mi mano para que los pusiera allí. Ella llevó su mano luego a mi vientre y lo acarició con ternura,

_Bella… si supieras la felicidad que un hijo trae, mirarás las estrellas en sus ojos, estrellas más grandes que el sol y querrás nunca más apartarte de él o ella, porque solo en sus ojos encontrarás felicidad_ ella sonrió mientras mis ojos observaban ese par de botitas blancas en mi mano, tan pequeñas… _lo amaras, yo ya lo hago… será hermoso como tú o como su padre_ alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la suya llena de lágrimas _ y te amará como lo hace él, lo amarás como lo amas a él, lo sé_

Oh dios…

_Esme_ sollocé _ yo-

_Lo sé mi niña, no expliques nada, no me importa… solo sé que mi hijo fue feliz mientras estuvo contigo._ negué con la cabeza y mis lagrimas se soltaron de mis pestañas que la contenían, sentí una suave caricia en mi mano, aquella que se cernía sobre mi vientre en forma protectora _lo supe desde que no podía dejar de hablar de ti, como si llenaras su vida, su corazón… lo supe cada vez que venía luego de dejarte como si un trozo de él se quedara contigo, un trozo de su corazón. Desde que oía una y otra vez tu interpretación en chelo, hasta quedarse dormido…_

Alcé la mirada con sorpresa… ¿qué me estaba diciendo ella? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

_Solo sé que si se alejó fue por algo importante, no porque no te haya amado, conozco a mi hijo Bella… él te amó, aún lo hace donde sea que esté_

Oh cielos, esto me estaba destruyendo…

Negué con la cabeza mientras guardaba los zapatitos en la pequeña caja, no iba a permitir que Esme me ilusionara o me dijera mentiras, ni porque sea su hijo tenía el derecho a hacerlo.

_Esme, él me dejó bien en claro sus sentimientos por mí y no era precisamente eso que tú aseguras… él no sabe esto_ murmuré acariciando mi vientre _no quiero que lo sepa, no será un motivo para hacerlo cumplir sin que esté interesado en hacerlo… no quiero eso_

_No se lo diría de todas formas_ dijo tomando una de mis manos _no soy quién para hacerlo Bella, solo quería que te quede claro que ese niño que llevas contigo fue hecho con amor, de ambas partes… eso te lo puedo asegurar como que me llamo Esme Cullen_ dijo enfáticamente.

Solo me limité a suspirar aturdida, aunque sus palabras no tenían valor para mí.

…..

Después de esa charla, nunca más nombró a Edward. Esme sabía muy bien que me lastimaba, al igual que sabía todo lo nuestro… ¿cómo?, no lo sabía. Solo podía suponer que Edward le había contado algo, no sé qué cosas, pero que Esme y su dulce corazón lo habían interpretado como amor.

_No todos tenemos tu suerte Esme…_

Sentí unos golpes en la puerta de mi dormitorio y saqué las cobijas de encima de mi cabeza para musitar un "_Adelante_". Me incorporé en mi cama y recosté la cabeza en la cabecera de mi cama mientras veía cómo Benjamin entraba por la puerta, traía una flor blanca en su mano y media sonrisa que me aturdió, vestía de frac, muy elegante e iba bien peinado, aún así lucía como lo había hecho los últimos meses, delgado, pálido, había perdido parte de su cabello, por lo que se lo había cortado al raz, sus ojos parecían sin vida y unas tenues ojeras debajo de ellos le daba un aspecto de no estar gozando de buena salud,

_ Isabella_ murmuró acercándose y dejando la flor blanca en mí mesa de noche _sé que es inesperado, pero fuimos invitados a una cena en la Ballon Club, es una cena formal e irán los socios mayoritarios de las compañías más importantes de Seattle, yo… había rechazado la invitación, ya sabes, para estar aquí contigo, no sabía si ibas a tener ganas o ánimos suficientes para asistir. Si lo deseas me quedo, ¿te sientes mal?_ dijo fijándose bien en mí desde que había llegado a mi habitación.

Él estaba en lo cierto, la época navideña no era mi mejor época, la mayoría de las veces estaba fuera de casa, si no en los Cullen, en casa de Rose, pero solo cuando Benjamin se encontraba ausente, cuando él estaba… mi habitación era mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

_No, estoy bien. Ve. Yo cenaré algo liviano y luego me acostaré_ dije cerrando los ojos y recostando mi cabeza en la cabecera.

_Es Noche Buena Isabella, ¿no quieres que llame a Rosalie para que te haga compañía?_

Negué con la cabeza, mi amiga seguramente estaba asistiendo a esos grandes bailes gala junto a Emmett, no podía interrumpir su velada.

_Estaré bien Benjamin, solo ve y discúlpame con las mujeres_ acaricié mi vientre, mi hijo se estaba moviendo, lo hacía mucho últimamente _estoy cansada y ya peso demasiado, no estaré cómoda en tacones y en un vestido de gala_

_Bien_ murmuró él antes de hacer algo que en mi vida pensé que haría, alzó su mano y la posó en mi vientre, la mía que acariciaba a mi bebé, se paralizó. Él sintió por un momento hasta que mi niño, como si supiera, dio una pequeña patadita, miré a Benjamin y su rostro pareció iluminarse, una sonrisa se asomó en sus comisuras, nunca lo había visto sonreír tan genuinamente.

_Wau_ murmuró tal vez quedándose sin palabras. Su pulgar, que estaba cerca de mi ombligo, comenzó a moverse a modo de caricia y frunció el ceño mirando más allá de mi vientre, como si tuviera la mirada perdida. _lamento todo lo que sucedió Isabella… sé que fue doloroso para ti, me hubiera gustado evitar tu dolor_ dijo simplemente.

Luego como si hubiese vuelto a la realidad, miró a mi vientre una vez más y sonrió, separó su mano y se levantó de la cama,

_Mañana pasara Santa por esta casa, estoy seguro_ dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir, dejándome a mí totalmente aturdida.

Luego de unos minutos en los que repasé una y otra vez el rostro perdido de mi marido mientras su mano acariciaba mi bebé, me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la ventana. Afuera nevaba profusamente. Iba a ser una navidad blanca, por lo que más allá de mi malestar y mi aversión por las navidades, me senté en mi mecedora y contemplé la nieve cayendo suavemente.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron, al abrir mis ojos solo vi una cabellera rubia delante de mis ojos y la indistinguible voz de mi amiga furiosa.

_¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pasar noche buena sola encerrada en tu habitación? ¿Estás loca o qué? Pensé que saldrías con Benjamin o estarías con él, pero… oh mierda Bella! Tú si que eres obstinada mujer!... Te vestirás, te arreglaras hermosa como siempre y te peinarás, te pondrás algo delicioso y saldremos, Emmett y yo vamos a un lugar que estoy segura que te gustará ir… así que mueve ese culo gordo de allí y a vestirse!_

Oh cielos…

Rosalie salió disparada hacia mi vestidor y comenzó a buscar algún vestido que me entrara supongo y yo me levanté de mi mecedora y me metí en el baño.

En media hora ya estaba preparada, Rosalie había logrado encontrar un vestido azul noche que se ajustaba a mis curvas, ya que la tela caía suelta por debajo de mi busto hacia el suelo, recordé haberlo usado alguna vez para una presentación en algún baile de caridad. Me quedaba bien ahora que tenía mi redondeada panza de casi seis meses.

Rose me peinó con un peinado alto dejando algunas de mis ondas naturales cayendo por mis hombros y me colocó unos sarcillos de diamantes que hacía mucho que no usaba.

_¿Dónde vamos Rose?_ dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras, ella me llevaba de un brazo y sonreía con satisfacción,

_A un lugar que se que te gustará, ya verás_

_Hey hermosa!_ la voz de Emmett resonó en el salón y alcé la mirada para sonreírle _¿creías que te ibas a ocultar de mi Rose?_

_Hey! Fue mía primero_ le dije haciendo un puchero con mis labios, pisé el último escalón y fui atrapada en unos enormes brazos que me abrazaron suavemente _feliz navidad Emmett_ murmuré sobre su hombro.

_Feliz navidad pequeña_

_¿Cómo sabían que yo estaba sola?_ murmuré separándome de mi amigo, él vestía también de frac y estaba muy elegante.

_Tu marido al parecer tiene lugar en su corazón, si es que lo tiene, para la pena_ dijo él. Rose rió y rodó los ojos como si no lo creyera.

_Él nos dijo que estabas sola, que no había querido ir con él y que si podíamos hacerte compañía_

_Oh cielos, le dije que no hiciera eso_ me quejé.

_Pues lo hizo, por suerte…_ murmuró ella frunciendo el seño _¿qué le diste de beber?_

Entre risas salimos de la casa vacía, ya que todos los empleados estaban junto a sus familiares y tenían la noche libre.

Momentos después estábamos en el descapotable de Rosalie rumbo hacia algún lugar que yo desconocía. La poca gente que iba por las calles parecía hacerlo con cierta prisa para llegar a su casa a festejar la Noche Buena, por mi mente pasaron imágenes de mis noches buenas de mi infancia, las pocas veces que las había disfrutado aún estaba mi madre presente.

Como si fueran fotografías veía un obsequio de papel rojo brillante debajo de un árbol, un chocolate caliente sostenido por las manos de mi madre, un hombre vestido de Santa que difícilmente podría ser mi padre, un lazo rosado en mis cabellos y un hermoso vestido para la noche de navidad, cosas que había perdido hacía mucho y que no dejaría por nada del mundo que mi hijo o hija se los pierda. No iba a tener el mismo camino que yo había recorrido, no tendría a su papá verdadero con él, pero… yo nunca le faltaría. Yo nunca lo daría como pago para cubrir una banca rota, yo nunca lo abandonaría en un país extranjero y lo daría a manos de alguien que compró su educación y su vida entera… jamás dejaría que eso suceda.

Acaricié mi vientre confortantemente, haciendo una promesa implícita a mi hijo, protegerlo aunque me costara la vida.

_Bella_ murmuró Rose mientras el auto se detenía en la calle, alcé la mirada a ella que me miraba desde el espejo retrovisor y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y un segundo después Emmett abría mi puerta y extendía una mano hacia mí. La tomé y al bajar ví una hermosa casa que reconocía y que tenía el techo repleto de pequeñas luces blancas como si fueran luciérnagas,

_¿La casa de los Cullen?_ pregunté estremeciéndome.

Era navidad… era noche de festejos… ¿y si él estaba allí? ¿y si había decidido tener compasión por su madre y había venido a verla por estas fechas festivas?

Oh cielos…

Mi respiración se aceleró y mis pies no quisieron reaccionar, me quedé mirando la casa, las ventanas y todo aquello como si pudiera ver su contorno, su mota de cabello cobrizo o algo… solo algo. Mi mano sostuvo mi vientre como si protegiera a mi hijo, no debía llorar, no debía entrar en pánico… pero por más que lo intentara, allí estaba, mi respiración y puso acelerados y mi garganta estrechándose,

_Bella… oh Bella… no_ murmuró Rose frente a mí, bloqueando mi visión. Sus manos sostuvieron mis codos.

_Está allí_ susurré con miedo.

_No, no… no cariño, él no está_ dijo acariciando mi cabello _Esme nos invitó para pasar la noche, él no está aquí… ¿crees que yo lo permitiría? No, pequeña… él no está_

Entonces no podía decidirme si respirar de alivio o desilusión.

Luego de calmarme con mi mano en la de Rose y Emmett esperando pacientemente junto a ella, me dejé llevar a la entrada de la casa de los Cullen.

Carlisle nos abrió la puerta,

_Oh bienvenidos!..._ dijo mientras nos señalaba el interior de la casa, Rose entró primero y saludó a Carlisle con un abrazo y le entregó una botella que al parecer era un fino champagne, luego pasé yo y me lamenté el no haber llevado nada,

_Isabella… muchas gracias por venir, Esme estará feliz de verte_ dijo brindándome un abrazo fraternal. Murmuré un "Gracias" y caminé dentro de la casa, me quité mi abrigo cuando Alice vino a abrazarme,

_Pensé que no ibas a venir, Rose dijo que tú y tu esposo festejan aparte_ asentí casi avergonzada,

_Este año no quise salir con él, por lo que Rose invadió mi casa y me arrastro hasta aquí_ dije riendo, Alice me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la sala, Esme estaba acomodando algunos regalos debajo del árbol.

_Oh cielos Bella!... viniste_ dijo ella soltando algunos que sostenía en la mano y viniendo a abrazarme _querida… que bueno tenerte aquí, al fin la familia toda reunida… casi_ dijo tristemente. Se separó de mí y limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. _¿cómo está este pequeño?_ acarició mi vientre dulcemente.

_Hoy está excitado al parecer… se mueve mucho y patea_

_Oh…_ puso una de sus manos en mi vientre esperando, pero mi hijo se rehusó a mostrarse. Alguien me tapó los ojos por detrás y por un momento mi corazón dio un salto, pero al oír la risa de Esme me di vuelta bajando las manos que bloqueaban mi visión,

_Jass…_ dije encontrándome sus cálidos ojos azules,

_Bella… Alice estaba super ansiosa, gracias por venir_ murmuró sonriente. Nos estrechamos en un abrazo, con mi hijo en medio y luego se separó entre risas mirando mi vientre _Carlisle está luchando con el pavo, iré a darle una mano, reza para que no se nos seque_ me guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia la cocina.

El ambiente navideño subió mis ánimos. Era la primera vez desde hace cuatro meses que sentía paz y algo de felicidad, solo algo… porque al igual que cada Cullen de esta familia, la felicidad no era completa si faltaba uno de sus miembros.

Me senté junto a Esme y Rose en los sofás junto a la chimenea, habían allí botas navideñas colgadas y me sorprendí al ver mi nombre entre ellas. Era increíble para mí que mis amigos y casi más mi familia me tuvieran presente… y cada vez más increíble que Edward no lo hiciera. Por dios!... él era hijo de esta mujer y este hombre extremadamente gentiles y buenos, si alguna vez signifiqué algo para él, al menos una aventura entretenida… no podía creer su desprecio.

_El doctor, es decir, mi marido, me dijo que puedo tomar un poco de ponche_ dijo Esme alzando una copita con algo blanco dentro _Bella tú no puedes, pero tenemos champagne sin alcohol por allí y Rose siéntete en tu casa para tomar lo que desees_

Rose rió y fue en busca de una copa pero se quedó en el comedor para ayudar a Alice a colocar la mesa, las servilletas, los vasos y platos, Emmett descorchaba las botellas y Carlisle sacaba algo del horno con la ayuda de Jassper. Esme reía junto a mí ante la imagen que teníamos ante los ojos.

Entonces sentí una pequeña patada en mi vientre, llevé mi mano automáticamente donde lo había sentido y Esme me vio, colocó su mano en el mismo lugar y una nueva patadita nos sorprendió.

_Oh mi dios… que emoción_ susurró ella con sus ojos brillantes fijos en mi panza _es maravilloso Bella_

Sonreí al borde de las lágrimas y asentí… mi hijo era maravilloso.

…

Carlisle nos llamó al comedor para cenar, el pavo estaba a punto y las ensaladas estaban servidas, el champagne en su lugar y hasta había una botella de la misma bebida sin alcohol frente a mi sitio. El vino de una buena cosecha servido en sus respectivas copas por Emmett y todos sentándose en su lugar para agradecer por la cena de esa noche, algo que nunca hice y no solía hacer.

Rose como yo, estaba maravillada por esta noche en familia. Ella no veía mucho a los suyos, su madre y padre viajaban por el mundo y residían en Florida, Miami, por lo que el contacto con ellos era casi inexistente. Jassper nos contó que su madre había muerto hacía unos años y su padre residía con otra mujer en New York, por lo que también solía pasar estas fechas solo o con amigos, este año junto al amor de su vida, Alice, que lo miraba con adoración.

Solo me preguntaba… ¿cómo la estaría pasando Edward, si no estaba aquí con su familia? ¿a caso en compañía de alguien más?... oh cielos, no podía si quiera pensar en ello.

Carlisle cortó el pavo a la perfección, claro que con la ayuda de un cuchillo eléctrico y Alice de asistente, la mano del doctor era precisa y firme, sin vacilaciones. Alice servía las lonjas en los platos y Esme ayudaba con las ensaladas. Elegí para mí la ensalada primavera, hecha con manzanas picadas, pollo, arroz, jamón, aceitunas y queso… delicioso. El postre fue helados caseros y pastel hecho por Alice, comí de ambos.

Más tarde, luego de un brindis por la noche en el que nos deseamos entre todos felicidad y paz… algo que me hacía falta, Alice nos llevó a la sala junto a la chimenea, me senté junto a Esme y Rose de cada lado, Alice comenzó a sacar regalos debajo del árbol mientras Carlisle, Emmett y Jassper se acomodaban en los sofás.

_Bien!... como mañana no van a estar ni Rose, ni Emm, ni Bella… a repartir los obsequios!_ dijo Alice mientras miraba una pequeña caja envuelta, me sorprendí que me hubiese tenido en cuanta también para los presentes y me prometí a mí misma ir de compras en cuanto pudiera para obsequiarles algo a cambio.

_Rose!_ dijo mientras se acercaba a mi lado y le entregaba el paquete a mi amiga, que no paraba de sonreír,

_Gracias Al_ murmuró ella, abrió su obsequio y descubrió un hermoso marco para retratos enfundado en cuero y algo minimalista, al estilo de Rose, enmarcado en él había una hermosa fotografía de Emmett y Rose,

_Oh mi dios! Al, me encanta… Emm, nuestra primera foto juntos amor_ dijo guiñándole un ojo a su novio mientras le mostraba el retrato, él le guiñó de vuelta.

Alice sacó otro presente debajo del árbol, de hecho sacó dos…

_Bella!... este es para el bebé y este es para tí_

Abrí la boca sorprendida, no me esperaba dos obsequios, tuve que retener las lágrimas respirando profundo y pude entonces recibir mis regalos,

_Gracias Alice, Esme… Carlisle_ murmuré mirando a cada uno de ellos, Esme simplemente me acarició la mano y Rose abrazó mis hombros, ambas sabiendo lo difícil que era para mí esta navidad.

Abrí el primer obsequio rasgando el papel y sonreí al descubrir qué era, aunque había allí dos regalos

_Oh Alice… gracias, es hermoso_ murmuré sacando de la caja un hermoso colgante de oro con un pequeño dije en el de oro también,

_Es un ángel de la guarda, para tu bebé… será una personita muy amada y muy cuidada también_ dijo caminando hacia mí y abrazándome por los hombros,

_Gracias Alice, lo sé…_ dije tragando el torrente de lagrimas que me hacía quebrar la voz. Luego de besar el ángel y volverlo a guardar en la caja, saqué lo que había en el fondo del paquete, un álbum de fotos infantil. _Gracias Alice, lo llenaré de fotos, en serio_ dije sonriendo.

_Abre el tuyo y veremos…_ dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Abrí mi obsequio algo intrigada, era una cámara de fotos, alcé la mirada hacia Alice y me guiñó un ojo.

_ Es una cámara Nikon último modelo, quiero muchas fotos de esa preciosura, yo me encargaré de revelarlas, recibí un cuarto de revelado como regalooo_ canturreó mirando a sus padres _y quiero estrenarlo pronto_

_Felicidades Al!_ dijo Rose, Carlisle miraba a su hija con mucho amor y Esme sonreía negando con la cabeza.

Luego se dispuso a entregarle los regalos a Jassper, Emmett y Carlisle, su padre recibió una corbata de seda con un par de gemelos, su novio recibió un juego entero de carbonillas de todos colores y lápices de acuarela, al parecer a Jassper le gustaba el dibujo. Emmett recibió una colección original con las temporadas completas de la serie "The X- files" que al parecer era su favorita. Rose miró con mala cara a Alice que alzó los hombros ante el entusiasmo de Emmett,

_Oh nena! Ve preparando las palomitas!_

Todos rieron ante las palabras de Emmett, pero Rose rodó los ojos y murmuró por lo bajo "_adiós noches salvajes_", algo que solo Esme y yo escuchamos.

Carlisle se levantó del sofá cuando sonó el teléfono en la cocina, dejando con Esme el obsequio de Alice.

_Bella… iré a tu casa para sacar fotos de esa hermosa panza_ dijo Alice mientras ponía la película dentro de la Nicon y comenzar a disparar a Esme y a mí abrazadas. Asentí entusiasmada y le agradecí nuevamente.

Entonces Esme murmuró un "_disculpa"_ y fue hasta la cocina también, la seguí con la mirada porque parecía sorprendida y tomó el teléfono que Carlisle le ofrecía. Todo el mundo en la sala hizo un silencio repentino cuando ella murmuró _"¿Edward?"_sobre el auricular del teléfono. De allí en más todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta. Alice soltó la Nicon sobre el sillón y corrió hacia Esme alarmada, se abrazó a ella rodeándola por los hombros y escuchó el auricular, Jassper fue junto a Alice para darle su apoyo también, Rosalie me abrazó por los hombros murmurando algo que no pude escuchar, Emmett frunció el seño y pidió disculpas para salir fuera de la sala con su celular en mano y Carlisle acariciaba tiernamente el brazo de su esposa que lloraba mientras trataba de hablar,

Yo simplemente miraba… miraba y no dejaba de mirar, Esme hablaba con su hijo…

_Lo sé cariño, lo sé… pero te extrañamos tanto… vuelve a casa por favor_ murmuraba al teléfono. Mi corazón retumbaba en mi oído y mis manos comenzaron a sudar, sentía mis mejillas mojadas pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para arrastrar las lágrimas lejos de allí, simplemente caían y caían.

_Bella, vamos… vamos afuera por un momento_ murmuró Rose a mi lado, pero mi oído estaba atento a lo que estaba diciendo Esme al teléfono,

_Está bien mi amor, pero ten en cuenta que todos te amamos, todos_ Esme me miró mientras decía esas palabras _todos te estamos esperando cuando decidas volver_

No supe qué decía él a su madre, pero Esme asentía sonriendo entre sus lágrimas,

_Oh mi amor, eso es lo único que espero…si crees que es lo mejor para ti y si te hace feliz…_

Entonces no soporté más, me levanté del sofá dejando caer los regalos que tenía en mi regazo y murmuré "baño" antes de salir de allí hacia el pasillo… sentía nauseas, pero era mayor las ganas de derrumbarme a llorar.

Alguien, quizá Alice llamó mi nombre cuando me vió alterada, pero tenía que salir de allí tan rápido como fuera posible. Sostuve mi mano en mi vientre mientras buscaba con la mirada un lugar donde esconderme tal vez por el resto de mi vida y al encontrar una puerta solo entré y cerré detrás de mí.

Me recosté en la puerta cerrada dejando caer finalmente mis lágrimas por mis mejillas…

¿Quién era la que lo hacía feliz?... ¿por qué estaba dispuesto a no volver?... ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo sufriendo por él cuando él ya era feliz?

Oh cielos…

Fue horrible escucharlo, pero más horrible fue imaginarlo… él con alguien más. Él feliz…

Al bajar la mirada sospeché dónde me encontraba, la decoración era en tonos azules, había una gran cama en el centro del cuarto y la pared de enfrente a ésta estaba forrada en cd´s, un pequeño reproductor de música en una esquina y muchos libros sobre un taburete que funcionaba como escritorio, la pequeña luz encendida en la mesa de noche me dejaba ver esa habitación que, al parecer, no había sido utilizada en meses.

Avancé un par de pasos sobre la alfombra en tonos oscuros hacia la gran cama y me senté en ella, repasé con la mirada todo el lugar… estaba casi segura de dónde me encontraba, pero no había ningún indicio que me lo confirmara. Me limpié las lágrimas de los ojos con la orilla de mi vestido y vi a un lado del cuarto, un closet que estaba semi abierto, me paré y fui hasta él, oí un golpe en la puerta pero lo ignoré… esta habitación me traía tanta paz, que no me importaba lo que sucediera afuera, solo quería saber ciertamente dónde estaba y quedarme allí.

Abrí la puerta del closet y entonces lo ví, un traje formal azul oscuro estaba prolijamente colgado de una de las perchas, alcé la mano tentativamente y lo toqué… alcé la manga y lo llevé a mi nariz, él estaba allí, su aroma aún impregnado en las fibras de la tela, su sutil olor masculino con una mezcla de menta fresca y azahar, él estaba allí. Él estaba allí conmigo.

_Bella cariño, vamos_ alguien tomó mis hombros y trató de alejarme de allí pero simplemente me resistí, _no te hace bien esto, ni al bebé… déjalo ir y vamos a casa_

Dificultosamente reconocí la voz de Rosalie.

_¿Dejarlo ir?_ pensé en voz alta soltando la manga de su traje.

_Sí, déjalo ir por dios santo… solo déjalo ir_ murmuró suplicante.

_Él ya lo hizo ¿no?_ quise confirmar,

_Desde el momento que se fue sí, ya lo hizo… haz lo mismo, por ti y tu bebé_ murmuró alejándome de allí, no quería dejarlo ir, hacerlo sería como negar que existió, cuando la prueba que él había estado en mi vida era mi hijo mismo, que existía gracias a él. Pero él ya era feliz… yo debía tratar lo mismo con lo que me había quedado.

_Dejarlo ir… esto era lo que necesitaba para hacerlo Rose, un último adiós_ susurré llegando a la puerta de su habitación. Abarqué todo el cuarto con mi mirada para tratar de retenerlo en mi memoria, en mi corazón y salí de allí… con la promesa implícita de dejarlo ír.

* * *

Bueno... snif... pobre Bella... con una panza de 6 meses ya... bueno, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto!


	31. Verdades

**Verdades**

* * *

_Estas hermosa_ murmuró Rose mirándome a través del espejo, su sonrisa de satisfacción al verme no me convencía, en su lugar incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado y me miré de manera crítica tratando de dejar de ver mi vientre redondeado de seis meses y medio como algo que desfavorecía mi cuerpo, claro que no lo desfavorecía… a mi criterio, el embarazo era uno de los episodios más hermosos y satisfactorios de la vida de una mujer.

Era verdad y muy poco me había percatado de ello. Tal vez porque había dejado de verme como una mujer deseable cuando… todo sucedió, tal vez porque había dejado de preocuparme de mi aspecto desde aquella última vez que me sentí mujer, pero ahora frente al espejo podía ver las diferencias con la última vez que me paré frente a él.

Mi vientre perfectamente redondeado era lo primero que podía ver de mí, no solo porque mi mente estaba muy conciente de mi embarazo, sino porque sí… mi vientre era hermoso, redondo y parejo, era rebosante y armónico con el resto de mi cuerpo sin embargo. Mis pechos estaban llenos, supongo que listos para alimentar a ese pequeño en cuanto saliera de allí, mi trasero por alguna razón sobresalía, como si la parte baja de mi cintura se curvara sutilmente dejándole espacio a mis caderas para cobijar a ese pequeño que crecía y crecía. Mis mejillas rebosaban de salud, estaban casi todo el tiempo acaloradas y sonrojadas, mis pies a veces se hinchaban a la altura de mis tobillos, pero casi siempre sucedía cuando venía de andar todo el día, sin embargo una buena siesta lo remediaba. Zafrina había dicho que tomara mucho agua para que mis riñones funcionaran bien, ya que lo hacían al doble de lo normal al igual que todos los órganos de mi cuerpo, todo era al doble… hasta dormía al doble! Me alimentaba el doble y hasta iba al baño el doble de lo normal.

_Mi camisa esta muy entallada_ dije tirando un poco de la tela a la altura de mis pechos _estoy orgullosa de mi hermosa panza, pero mis pechos parecen dos melones…_

_Mejor, más de un hombre te verá con buen ojo a pesar de esa cosita_ señaló mi panza con su dedo índice,

_No voy a buscar hombres que me miren, ni siquiera sé por qué debo ir, pero definitivamente no a buscar hombres… a demás veo difícil que alguno se fije en mí con esa cosita aquí_ señalé mi vientre y sonreí acariciándolo.

_Nunca se sabe Bella… nunca se sabe_

Alcé la mirada hacia mi amiga pero ella ya estaba en mi armario metida de cabeza buscando un bolso y un abrigo. Negué con la cabeza, solo un hombre tenía en la cabeza y definitivamente no quería ser buscado por mí, por lo que era un caso perdido.

Minutos más tarde estaba enfundada en mi abrigo de lana color marfil y un gorro de lana del mismo color y caminaba con precaución por las escaleras del porche hacia el mercedes que Sam conduciría, Rose por supuesto acompañándome con una mano en mi brazo… no quería que la torpe Bella se hiciera presente y resbalarme en la nieve, caer y perjudicar a mi hijo.

_¿A donde Señora?_ preguntó Sam una vez adentro del Mercedes, Rose se había despedido de mí para correr a su departamento y comenzar a cocinar el almuerzo… wauu, mi amiga cocinaba para su Emmett, supongo que habían dejado de pedir pizzas y habían comenzado a probar lo que era la vida de casados, aunque no lo estuvieran.

_A la compañía de mi esposo_ le indiqué a mi chofer que asintió y comenzó a conducir por las calles de Seatlle blancas de nieve, había sido un invierno drástico, las carreteras fuera del estado de Washington habían sido cerradas por la nieve acumulada, las vías aéreas suspendidas y habían dado énfasis en la precaución en las calles con respecto a la nieve y la escarcha… algo que me daba miedo. La mayor razón por la que no salía de casa últimamente era eso, el miedo a resbalarme y dañar a mi hijo, con mi torpeza era de esperarse que ocurriera.

Sin embargo aquí estaba, camino al centro de la ciudad por pedido de mi esposo, que me necesitaba no sabía para qué en realidad, no había dicho mucho cuando me había llamado a la mañana temprano. Solo sabía que hacía días que no lo veía… él simplemente no regresaba de la empresa hasta tarde, cuando yo ya estaba en mi cama cumpliendo con el doble de mi sueño, él no volvía a casa a almorzar y tampoco a cenar, siempre llamaba para ver cómo me encontraba y decirme que no llegaría, a veces me daba la sensación de que me quería evitar… ¿evitar por que? No lo sabía, simplemente mi esposo había comenzado a actuar distante y evasivo. No me importaba en lo más mínimo, ya que yo estaba inmersa en mi propio mundo, mi futuro hijo lo llenaba.

Llegamos al centro de la ciudad más rápido de lo que esperaba, el gran edificio de oficinas, Plath inc. Quedó a la vista y Sam se estacionó para ayudarme a bajar, él amablemente me acompañó a la entrada para sortear la nieve que cubría la acera y luego entré al vestíbulo que pocas veces había recorrido cuando a penas me había casado con Benjamin y las cosas entre nosotros era más… llevadera. Todo parecía igual y al mismo tiempo tan distinto.

Por supuesto el personal había cambiado con los años, algunos habrán sido ascendidos de puesto y otros despedidos, conociendo a Benjamin y su afán por la eficiencia, muchos habrán recibido su carta de despido a través de los años.

Caminé hacia la mesa de recepción y una mujer rubia y alta de mediana edad me miró cautelosamente,

_Si Señora ¿en que puedo ayudarla?_

Por supuesto ella no sabía quién era yo…

_Soy Isabella Swan la esposa del Señor Plath… ¿se encuentra él?_ murmuré con toda firmeza, ella me miró por un instante y reaccionó abriendo bien los ojos y fijándose en mi vientre,

_Si… oh, Señora Isabella, bienvenida… el señor Plath está en el edificio, seguramente en su oficina, por favor pase_ murmuró indicando el área de ascensores, asentí con una sonrisa amable y caminé hasta uno de ellos.

Había olvidado el pavor que le tenía a los ascensores hasta que empezó a andar, los hombres que iban junto a mí en él iban charlando despreocupadamente pero yo buscaba con los ojos alguna esquina para vomitar… oh cielos.

Retuve lo más que pude mis nauseas pensando en cosas incoherentes, como Rose eligiendo ropa en el Centro Comercial, mi futuro bebé, el obsequio que Benjamin tenía para mí bajo el árbol, algo que me descolocó en cuanto lo ví…

Me levanté esa mañana del 25 con hambre, tenía muchas ganas de desayunar cereal con frutas, por lo que solo me puse mi bata de algodón y bajé las escaleras con la esperanza de encontrar a Claire en la cocina, deseaba sus waffles. Benjamin estaba en el comedor desayunando y al verme pasar hacia la cocina me interceptó para pedirme que lo siguiera a la sala, me sorprendí cuando él sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo plano con un gran moño blanco en una de las esquinas,

_Feliz navidad Isabella… esto es para ti_ murmuró sonriendo genuinamente, pocas veces había visto esa sonrisa genuina. Tomé su regalo y lo abrí y un hermoso juego de gargantilla de oro blanco con dos diamantes incrustados en forma de hoja y un par de colgantes, que no eran más que dos diamantes con la misma forma que los que se engarzaban en la gargantilla, se acomodaban en su interior. Era hermoso y no pude evitar agradecerle con una sonrisa. Aún más aturdida quedé cuando vi el obsequio que tenía para mi bebé, él tapó mis ojos con una tela y me dijo que confiara en él, lo hice… me dejé llevar cuando me dijo que caminara tomada de sus manos, subimos las escaleras lento pero seguro y cuando llegamos arriba caminamos hasta una de las habitaciones, supuse que era en el ala de la casa donde estaba mi habitación, por la dirección que habíamos tomado. Al llegar sentí cómo abrió una puerta y tomada de su mano me dejé conducir al interior,

_Tú la completaras como lo desees, pero creo que es un comienzo_ me dijo mientras deshacía el nudo de mi pañuelo, al abrir los ojos no pude más que paralizarme en la entrada de esa habitación.

Mis ojos recorrían el interior absorbiendo cada detalle, cortinados de organza color marfil, las paredes pintadas de un hermoso color aguamarina pastel, un alfombrado suave y mullido color marfil también a juego con las cortinas y una cuna en medio de la habitación, una hermosa cuna blanca de madera con un tul blanco cayendo del techo a su alrededor, llevé mis manos a mi boca y ahogué un sollozo… sentí sus manos en mis hombros reconfortándome,

_Pensé que te gustaría, si no te gusta algo… lo podemos cambiar_ murmuró con voz calma, negué con la cabeza dejando escapar una lágrima,

_No… es que… ¿cuándo lo hicieron? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?, es hermoso_

_Bueno… duermes mucho_ dijo él con una sonrisa _a demás Loise se encargó de terminarlo cuando tú salías_

_Gracias_ dije caminando hacia la cuna, dentro de ella había un oso de peluche blanco, lo tomé y lo acaricié, era tan suave… lo puse cerca de mi pecho y miré el resto de las cosas. Había un mueble blanco de cajones contra una de las paredes y un cambiador en la otra pared, sobre este había diferentes cosas de bebé, botellitas de perfume y shampoo, talquera y juguetitos de goma para el baño. En la esquina contra la ventana había una mecedora igual a la que tenía en mi habitación, pero en blanco y en la esquina contraria un área de juegos, donde se disponían diferentes juegos para el bebé, hasta cuentos, peluches y un caballo de madera blanco con un lazo azul en el cuello… era una habitación hermosa.

_No lo puedo creer_ murmuré para mí mirando todo, era como me lo había imaginado, aunque hasta hacía unos minutos estaba convencida de poner una cuna en mi habitación y dormir junto a él o ella.

Miré a Benjamin, oh cielos… sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa cálida bailaba en sus labios. Si no fuera por qué durante años había sido un hombre frío y sin sentimientos, podría correr y abrazarlo, pero simplemente me sequé las lágrimas y le sonreí,

_Gracias Benjamin, esto es… hermoso, nunca creí-

_Que yo haría algo así_ finalizó él con un mueca de incomodidad, tal vez culpa _siento que tengas ese concepto de mí Isabella, pero… aún tengo corazón_

_Un corazón ausente que pensé que ya no existía…_

Él no me dio tiempo a replicar, tan solo dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, el hombre frío había vuelto…

El "ding" del ascensor me devolvió a la realidad. Las puertas se abrieron y las pocas personas que quedaban el él salieron al último piso, caminé fuera y respiré tranquila.

Entré a una zona de oficinas, las asistentes y secretarias entraban y salían de diferentes puertas llevando carpetas y archivos, así que me encaminé rápidamente por entremedio de ellas hacia el último par de puertas de madera de dos hojas al final del corredor, antes de llegar allí tenía que cruzar por una pequeña oficina que seguramente era de la asistente de Benjamin, ciertamente María, la morena que había ido una vez a mi casa con Taylor estaba rebuscando en un archivero, carraspeé suavemente y ella volteó

_Oh Señora Plath!... ya está aquí, el señor la está esperando_ murmuró dejando los archivos sobre su escritorio y señalándome la puerta de la oficina de Benjamin. Ella no golpeó, simplemente entró y anunció mi llegada, Benjamin le dio la orden de que me dejara pasar y entré, ella cerró la puerta luego de irse y dejarme ahí.

Benjamin estaba detrás de su escritorio hablando por teléfono, me quedé mirándolo por un momento. Su tez pálida y sus ojos hundidos, como si hubiese bajado de peso de manera acelerada, su cabello bien corto, casi al raz… ¿qué le sucedía? Pocas veces había visto a Benjamin enfermo, uno que otro resfrío o indisposición, pero esto iba más allá.

Me indicó que pasara y señaló con la mano los sofás que habían en su sala de estar, asentí y caminé hacia la sala frente a grades ventanales, a un lado de su oficina. Pocas veces había visitado la oficina de mi esposo y lejos estaba de recordar cómo era.

Los sofás de cuero blanco y de apariencia cómodos estaban dispuestos al rededor de una mesa de café de madera de arce, detrás de los sofás había una gran pared con cuadros pintados y otra pared lateral a su escritorio con fotografías en blanco y negro, la otra pared de cristal daba directo a los edificios de la ciudad de Seatlle. Pero lo que me pasmó de todo eso… fue una inmensa fotografía mía colgada en el centro de la pared donde se distinguí de todas las demás que eran más pequeñas, era yo… yo en el día de nuestra boda. Yo sonreía y miraba el sol ponerse frente a mí, al parecer sin saber que la cámara fotográfica estaba capturando una imagen mía. El viento arremolinaba mi cabello detrás como lazos de cintas flotando al aire y yo miraba a la distancia con esa sonrisa en mi cara. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿porque en ese momento creía que estaba enamorada?

_Estabas hermosa_ la voz de Benjamin me hizo desviar la mirada. Él estaba sentado sobre uno de los apoyabrazos del sofá de cuero y me veía detenidamente. _Ese día estabas hermosa, tus ojos brillaban y me decían que podía hacerte feliz_

_Benjamin…_ murmuré negando y volteando para caminar hacia la ventana de cristal, la vista era hermosa… Seatlle bullía y la vida rugía en todas partes, era increíble sentirse en el tope del mundo, aún me daba un poco de vértigo, pero era menos con el cristal delante de mí _¿qué es lo que necesitas? Nunca me llamaste para que viniera a tu oficina_

_Bueno, necesito arreglar unos asuntos contigo que eres mi esposa_ murmuró cerca de mí _son cosas que necesito que sepas, aunque no creo que te interesen_

_Entonces… ¿me puedes decir?_ él caminó hasta una esquina de la sala y abrió un pequeño minibar,

_¿Deseas un jugo… naranja, mango, manzana?_ dijo rebuscando en el minibar acuclillado y mirándome sobre su hombro,

_Manzana_ él sonrió y sirvió mi jugo.

_¿Tienes otras cosas que hacer?_ preguntó mientras me daba mi vaso. Negué con la cabeza y sorbí un poco, estaba delicioso,

_Bien_ murmuró acercándose a mí con un vaso de agua mineral en la mano, sus ojos fijos en los edificios contiguos, _es realmente fascinante ¿no? pero a veces… las apariencias son engañosas_ su rostro se congeló como si pensara en algo desagradable _ te ves en la cima del mundo y por debajo tu vida es una mierda_

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

_¿Por qué nunca logré que me amaras Isabella?_ fijó sus ojos en los míos y por un instante me sentí intimidada, estaba demasiado cerca y a la vez lo sentía tan lejos, como siempre. Toqué mi vientre suavemente con una mano temblorosa, dejé el vaso sobre un taburete cercano y miré hacia la ciudad,

_Tal vez porque nuestros comienzos y todo nuestro matrimonio no fue precisamente algo natural, al menos no para mí. Mi padre me vendió prácticamente a ti Benjamin, ¿qué quieres que piense ante un hombre que acepta como paga una mujer?_

_Pensé que era lo mejor, pensé que con el tiempo me amarías, pensé que me ibas a ver como lo único más importante en tu vida como yo te veía a ti_

_Las cosas no se dan así _ susurré obnubilada, tal vez si las cosas se hubiesen dado de otro modo, si él fuera más humano… tal vez…

_Es lo que tenía para dar, lo que tengo… sé que lo material a veces no es suficiente, ni protegerte, ni darte todo lo que desees, ni llevarte a fiestas… sé que no es suficiente, pero era lo que tenía para darte_

_¿Y el cariño? ¿el amor? ¿la compañía? ¿el apoyo?... ¿crees que eso no cuenta en un matrimonio?_ murmuré sintiendo tantos años de resentimiento y soledad bullendo en mi interior.

_Claro que sí y créeme que es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de ello…_

_¿Qué pretendes Benjamin?_ dije hastiada, volteé a verlo fijamente y él volteó a verme a mí, dejó su vaso en el mismo taburete en que lo dejé yo y respiró profundo con el ceño fruncido… ¿sus ojos contenían pena? ¿lástima? ¿culpa? No lo creía… no creía nada.

_Pretendo que me des una nueva oportunidad_ dijo suavemente mirándome fijamente a los ojos _no te pido que me ames, porque se que tu amor nunca será para mí, que pertenece a alguien que no le importa…_

_Benja-

_Déjame terminar_ murmuró frenando mis palabras _ solo te pido que consideres mi compañía, que se que aborreces, que me incluyas en tu vida, Isabella… estamos viviendo en la misma casa y no sé si estas o no estas, si necesitas algo o no, si cenas, si aún tocas… no te he vuelto a escuchar tocar tu chello y lo extraño, no sé nada… nada de ti_

Me quedé mirándolo aturdida, no recordaba la última vez que había visto a Benjamin tan calmo y sincero… y mucho menos interesado por mí.

_Si ceno, en mi habitación o en la cocina, no toco mi chello desde… desde…_ carraspeé _ salgo solo cuando Rosalie me busca y es para acompañarla a almorzar o de compras y sinceramente yo tampoco te veo en casa, viajas sin decirme los motivos, llegas tarde de la oficina, no te presentas a cenar ni almorzar, a excepción de Navidad y la verdad no me interesa preguntarte porque asumí desde hace mucho tiempo que no te importo, lo cual no es algo que me moleste… no soy la esposa abnegada que deseabas_ miré nuevamente a Seatlle.

_Eres la mujer que quería, desde que te vi por primera vez lo supe, pero solo pensé en mí… nunca pensé en enamorarte, en esforzarme por ganarme tu corazón_

_Benjamin…¿es necesario hacer esto? Tú sabes mi posición en este matrimonio, perdóname que sea dura, pero… tú me lo dijiste, yo estoy aún contigo por mi hijo, por nada más, por tus amenazas y tus palabras duras ¿no las recuerdas? Yo te pedí el divorcio Benjamin, no me lo quisiste dar y aquí estoy…_

_Perdóname… Isabella… perdóname por favor, yo… yo te amo aún y verte con él, saber que estabas con él mientras yo trabajaba para darte todo_

En ese momento me alejé de la ventana, no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchándolo y mucho menos si se pondría a hablar de él…

_No te vallas_ murmuró tomándome el brazo cuando yo comencé a caminar a la salida _Isabella escúchame por favor…_

_¿Qué?_ dije bruscamente mirando los sofás, él se paró frente a mí y suspiró alzando una mano para acariciar mi mejilla, di un paso hacia atrás y él detuvo su mano, luego la dejó caer resignado…

_Sé que me costará, sé que tal vez no me lo merezco, pero Isabella… ese niño puede ser la clave, podemos ser una familia feliz… podemos perdonar, lo que me hiciste me lo merecía de alguna manera… sé que no soy el mejor hombre, pero puedo llegar a ser mejor en lo que me queda de vida, solo para ti_

¿En lo que le queda de vida?

Esto no puede estar pasando…

_Benjamin… ¿qué..

_Dame una oportunidad Isabella, una…_ él se volvió a acercar a mí y su frente estaba a centímetros de la mía, sus ojos azules y brillantes fijos en los míos _una… Isabella, quiero hacerte feliz, antes de…_

Él se quedó en silencio…

_¿Antes de qué?_

_Isabella... yo_ se detuvo para cerrar sus ojos y luego los abrió, había determinación en ellos, determinación y algo más… ¿miedo? _hace seis meses me diagnosticaron Leucemia_

Abrí los ojos de golpe y di un paso hacia atrás aturdida, mi mano a mi vientre para tolerar la impresión sin que le haga daño a mi hijo y la sangre de mi cuerpo pareció abandonar mi cerebro, de repente me sentí mareada… ¿cáncer? ¿él tenía cáncer?...

Oh cielos…

_Mírame_ dijo él tomando mis mejillas con ambas manos, había desesperación en su mirada _por eso te necesito, necesito a mi esposa, necesito a mi compañera, no tengo mucho tiempo Isabella y no quiero desperdiciarlo, quiero estar contigo… por favor, déjame ser tu esposo, el padre de tu hijo, déjame tener una familia… el tiempo dirá, tal vez pueda vivir más de lo estimado y recomponer las cosas, necesito saber que tengo tu aprobación para eso._

_Mientes… ¿Tienes cáncer?…_ no pude evitar que esa palabra sonara como una mala palabra…

_Sí… no sé cuanto viviré, los tratamientos están dando resultados, pero no los esperados, sin embargo lo que pueda llegar a vivir, quiero hacerlo contigo. Los médicos te pueden contestar las preguntas que desees, no estoy mintiendo, no podría sobre eso…_

_Por eso viajabas tanto…_ susurré.

_Sí… no quería preocuparte, las sesiones de quimioterapia son abusivas y llevan cierto tiempo para la recuperación. No pensaba que te importara, pero ahora… con este niño en camino quería prepararte para lo que se nos viniera_ él levantó su mano nuevamente y perpleja me dejé tocar por él, su pulgar acarició mi mejilla sutilmente… tan suave como el toque de una pluma, _no podía dejarte sola con este niño, por eso no te di el divorcio… a demás te necesito para cuidar la empresa cuando yo no esté, juntos podemos hacerlo, debes aprender por el bien del niño, aprender a ser mi igual aquí. Necesito saber que te tengo todavía… que no te he perdido del todo, que aún puedo tener una posibilidad de hacerte feliz…_

Lo ví acercarse, lo ví… pero de alguna manera no podía moverme, mi mente corría a mil tratando de asimilar esas palabras que él había dicho, ese torrente de verdades…

_¿Lo harás?... ¿me darás una oportunidad?... Te amo todavía Isabella, olvídate de todo y trata de ser feliz conmigo, aún podemos hacerlo… olvídate de quien te engañó y te dejó, a quien no le importaste y jugó contigo, yo nunca jugué…_ murmuró recostando su frente contra la mía, cerré los ojos y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla… no era una lágrima de lástima, ni de compasión… era confusión. No podía darle una oportunidad al hombre que no amaba, que me había dado tanta infelicidad, que me había ignorado por años y que seguramente llevado por la desesperación de un hombre solo y destinado a morir, ahora me imploraba un nuevo comienzo y aseguraba amarme, cuando en realidad no sé si alguna vez lo hizo. ¿Podía borrar años de infelicidad para darle un poco de felicidad a él en sus últimos tal vez meses, años? ¿Podía olvidar a… Edward y enfocarme en ser feliz con mi esposo?

Bueno… seguramente Edward era feliz con otra en algún lugar, como había dicho… yo podría retomar mi vida y hacer algo con lo que tenía…

_Benjamin yo…_

_Shh Isabella…_ aún con los ojos cerrados sentí cómo sus labios, que hacía tanto que no sentía, se posaron sobre los míos, suavemente, como un toque de mariposas…_ ámame Isabella, como yo te amo_

Sus manos que sostenían mis mejillas retuvieron mi cara llevándome a él, sus labios fueron firmes sobre los míos y un instante después lo estaba besando… no eran los labios que anhelaba tanto, no eran suaves como los de él, no eran cómodos, era como estar besando… nada. No era cálidos ni suaves… ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿podía hacer esto?

Tenía que hacerlo…

Entreabrí mis labios pidiendo perdón implícitamente a… Edward. ¿Pero por qué? Sí él no me amaba, nunca lo hizo. Cerré mi mente y dejé las conjeturas atrás, no podía disfrutarlo como si lo hubiese deseado, solo me limité a corresponder.

En el momento en que el beso casto se iba a tornar en algo más, agradecí que la puerta se abriera de pronto. Me separé de Benjamin como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, por dios… mi corazón tronando a mil y mi mente me estaban gritando que sí, que hacía algo malo!

Traicionaba…

_Oh cielos… lo siento tanto Benjamin_

Una mujer alta y pelirroja irrumpió en la oficina de Benjamin, llevaba algunos archivos en las manos y sus ojos azules se paralizaron en los míos y luego sin disimular los pasó a mi vientre, Benjamin pasó un brazo por mi cintura y frunció el seño a la mujer.

_Victoria, estoy ocupado aquí_ era tan diferente su tono de voz ahora, el Benjamin Plath frío y sin sentimientos volvía a aparecer _estoy con mi esposa, Isabella… ella es Victoria Warner, jefa del área de finanzas._

Victoria miró por un momento a Benjamin con un signo de interrogación en los ojos y luego volteó hacia mí esbozando una sonrisa, caminó segura unos pasos hacia mí y extendió su mano.

_ Mucho gusto Isabella, bienvenida, nunca te había visto por aquí_ tomé su mano y la saludé formalmente, le sonreí sutilmente y supe que ella tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Nunca me había visto por aquí, pero al parecer ahora me vería mucho más seguido.

_Mucho gusto Victoria_ dije juntando toda mi seguridad, ella tal vez fuera alguna diversión de mi marido, pero era yo la que figuraba en los papeles que concernían a la empresa, no me iba a dejar intimidar. _solo pasé a ver a mi marido un momento, pero veo que tienen cosas que hacer_ señalé los archivos y volteé a Benjamin y toqué mi panza con una mano _el pequeño tiene hambre y Rosalie está esperándome para almorzar, a partir de mañana me tendrás más seguido por aquí_

Él asintió con una sonrisa en sus comisuras y se acercó a mí, reticente pero tratando de disimular mi incomodidad me acerqué a él para besar sus labios castamente.

Victoria recibiría el mensaje, ella podía ser la diversión, yo era la esposa, algo de eso podía sacar en beneficio.

Los dejé solos y salí de esa oficina, la asistente me saludó al salir de su oficina y caminé firme hasta el elevador… cuando este se abrió, me metí rápidamente allí y oprimí el primer piso, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron no lo pude retener más. Lloré.

Lloré por todo, por mi maldita vida, por haberme recompensado con un marido enfermo que a parte de todo eso no amaba, por haberme quitado de mi lado lo único que me mantenía firme, por no poder ser fuerte, a pesar de que me lo había prometido. Por cargar ahora con una empresa, ¿para qué? ¿Para que las aves rapiñadoras me la quitaran en cuanto Benjamin muriera? Por dios! Yo no sabía nada de empresas! Y debía hacerlo… si quería bienestar para mi hijo debía hacerlo.

Perdonarnos…

¿Podría hacer eso?... mi dios! Ahora mi vida era un caos y a eso le añadía el hecho que al parecer, había aceptado darle una segunda oportunidad… lo había besado.

Sequé mis lágrimas y me apresuré a salir del edificio en cuanto el ascensor se abrió, asqueada de mí misma. Llegué al Mercedes que aún estaba allí esperándome, sin darme cuenta de las manos de Sam, que me sostenían ayudándome a caminar hacia el auto en medio de la plancha de nieve.

_¿A donde Señora Isabella?_ preguntó él antes de cerrar mi puerta,

_A casa de Rosalie…

-̴OO-

̴

Me limpié rápidamente las lágrimas que aún mojaban mis mejillas y esperé que Rose me abriera la puerta de su penthouse, ella al parecer estaba "ocupada" cuando llegue y muy indiscreta toqué el timbre del portero automático, pero al oír mi voz alterada ella se apresuró a abrirme.

_No lo sé Emmett! Ponte el maldito pantalón!_ oí que gritaba mi amiga del otro lado de la puerta y reí tristemente, al menos una de nosotras tenía acción en pleno mediodía.

Rosalie abrió la puerta de un tirón, su cabello rubio revuelto en una maraña, su boca que a la mañana temprano era roja ahora era un machón carmín y su piel enrojecida me dieron más ganas de llorar… oh cielos, extrañaba esas reacciones en mi cuerpo.

_Rose_ gemí reprimiendo un sollozo,

_Oh cielos Bella ¿Qué mierda te hizo?_ preguntó abrazándome. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello,

_Nada… solo hablamos_ tiré mi nariz y reímos juntas cuando mi panza se interpuso en nuestro abrazo.

_No sé si fue solo eso, ven… entra y cuéntame_

Emmett estaba en la sala mirando su blackberry mientras luchaba por colocarse bien la camisa, en cuanto me vio abrazada a Rose caminó rápidamente hacia mí,

_Bella… ¿te hizo algo?. Dime ahora y lo vamos a buscar y te juro que hasta no verlo en la carc-

_Emmett, no pasó nada… solo, hay cosas que me dijo que aún… son difíciles de manejar_

_Siéntate cariño_ susurró Rose llevándome al sofá. Me senté y suspiré aliviada, el peso de mi cuerpo era difícil de llevar por estos días y ahora con la tensión y los nervios, era aún peor.

_¿Quieres tomar un vaso de agua o un té?_ Emmett me miraba por encima de la cabeza de Rosalie y yo asentí con una mueca que traté que sea una sonrisa, él me guiñó un ojo sonriendo y se fue hasta la cocina.

_Oh Rose… no sé qué hice_ murmuré ahogando un sollozo.

_Shh calma cariño, relájate y luego me cuentas, le puede hacer mal al bebé tu nerviosismo… solo relájate ¿si?_

Asentí y me quedé recostada allí, en los brazos de mi amiga por unos minutos mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello, ella me arrullaba y de lejos podía oír el tintineo de la cuchara contra el cristal, Emmett me estaba preparando un té. Respiré profundamente y tragué saliva,

_Él esta muriendo_ dije son preámbulos, Rosalie detuvo su mano en seco y Emmett el tintineo, al parecer había escuchado. _Tiene leucemia desde hace unos seis meses… está muriendo_

_Oh cielos_ susurró mi amiga sobre mi cabello,

_Tengo que hacerme cargo de la compañía, tengo que aprender…_ dije reteniendo un nuevo sollozo.

_¿Qué?... ¿te hará responsable?_

_Me enseñará lo necesario para manejarla cuando él no esté_ recordé en mi mente alterada el episodio de Tayler en mi casa haciéndome firmar unos documentos _por eso anuló el contrato prematrimonial_ murmuré más para mí

_Bueno, creo que es lo más obvio, eres su esposa_ murmuró más para ella _Jah! Con razón el mal nacido no quiso darte el divorcio, no le convenía perderte_

_Rose, el hombre se está muriendo_ exclamó Emmett que oía atentamente mientras me traía la taza de té y la colocaba frente a mí en la mesa baja del living.

_Sí, por eso digo que no le convenía dejar ir a Bella. Le dejará las empresas pero… _Rose se quedó mirando a un punto lejano con el seño fruncido _es raro…se supone que tú lo engañaste, no debería darte la compañía en bandeja. Una de dos, o está realmente desesperado porque su compañía no quede en manos de sus socios o hay algo detrás… ¿solo anuló el contrato así como así y está dispuesto a darte el manejo de la compañía? Oh no lo creo… Benjamin es más que eso…_

_Rose, me pidió perdón… me pidió una nueva oportunidad_ Rose trabó su respiración y se separó de mí para verme mejor, Emmett se sentó cautelosamente en el sofá de enfrente mirando con el seño fruncido.

_¿Y?_ susurró mi amiga como si premeditara mi respuesta.

_Él esta enfermo, él me necesita para la empresa y yo necesito que mi hijo este bien… se la dí_

_Mierda!_ gritó Rose levantándose del sofá y comenzando a caminar por toda la sala _no te puedo creer Isabella!... el tipo está enfermo pero no es tu culpa, sí tal vez te corresponde ocuparte de la compañía, pero ¿darle una oportunidad? ¿Estás loca? Después de todo lo que te hizo ¿solo olvidarás todo?_

_¿Qué más me puede hacer Rose? Trato de olvidar! De olvidar a alguien que me dañó más de lo que hizo Benjamin todos estos años y no podré, no a menos que me de una nueva oportunidad a mí misma de tratar… solo tratar Rose, tratar de olvidar a… Edward_

_Bella cálmate…_ susurró mi amiga compungida acercándose a mí nuevamente.

_Sé que está mal, sé que no lo amo nunca lo haré… pero es solo para olvidar! No sabes y no te das una idea del daño que tengo en mi corazón, solo quiero tratar de enmendarlo, porque parte de la culpa de que todo haya sucedido es mía… Tendría que haber pedido el divorcio mucho antes y ahorrarme todo el dolor, pero no estaría esperando a mi bebé y por dios! No quiero ni pensar si lo hubiese hecho_

_Bella_ murmuró ella dejándose caer en el sofá a mi lado, miré a Emmett que parecía con la mirada perdida _¿qué harás entonces? ¿Tienes las fuerzas para hacer lo que vas a hacer?_

Miré a mi amiga y con la misma determinación que estaba dispuesta a demostrar ante todos, asentí.

_Si Rose. Lo haré… seré la Señora Plath y tomaré la posición que debía haber tomado hace mucho tiempo_

POV Edward

Ya había visto esto antes, ya lo había visto… ¿por qué me seguía atormentando?

_Esta vez me acerqué a la casa sin desesperación alguna, las rejas altas de hierro la rodeaban entera y el día era hermoso como aquella vez, el sol brillaba en lo alto del techo de la enorme casa y el jardín rebosaba de vida, las flores blancas crecían al rededor. Algo llamó mi atención, como la otra vez… risas. La risa de un niño y de una mujer, alcé las manos cerrándolas fuertemente en las barras de hierro y miré… observé como el niño se adelantaba persiguiendo una mariposa que volaba delante de él, la mujer venía detrás… Bella, ella estaba hermosa, pero esta vez no sonreía… no como la otra vez. Me quedé paralizado cuando ella alzó la mirada y se fijó en mí,_

__Bella_ susurré, ella estaba rota. Ella se paralizó en su lugar y estaba rota. El niño también alzó la mirada y se fijó en mí… oh cielos, esos ojos verdes y ese cabello… era mi hijo. Él no se movió al igual que su madre. La puerta de la casa se abrió y salió un hombre rubio, esta vez no era ni la mitad de hombre que yo había conocido, el estaba desahuciado._

__Edward!_ él gritó al niño, este lo miró y negó con la cabeza. _Ven aquí, ahora_ él volvió a negar con la cabeza._

_Como si fuera en cámara lenta vi cómo el niño se separó de su madre que me miraba absolutamente rota y dolida y avanzaba hacia mí, el niño… mi hijo llegó hasta las rejas de hierro donde yo estaba parado observando. Él se acercó y fue como si me hubiese visto en un espejo._

__¿Papá?_ murmuró en voz baja, sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos. Salí de mi parálisis y me acuclillé frente a él, él sostuvo mi mirada y me veía con tristeza._

__Edward_ susurré maravillado, lo tenía frente a mí. Increíblemente lo tenía frente a mí, pero se veía tan triste._

__¿Por que nos dejaste?_ dijo con una pequeña lagrima cayendo de sus pestañas cobrizas, mi sonrisa decayó. Oh cielos… ¿Qué había hecho? _mami te quiere y yo también ¿por que nos dejaste?__

_En el momento en que iba a responder, unos ruidos fuertes me sobresaltaron y me hicieron alzar la cabeza, por encima del hombro de mi niño… la vi a ella, caía al suelo inerte y sin vida. Benjamin estaba a su lado… con un arma en su mano apuntando hacia donde ella había estado parada._

_Mi corazón se oprimió en el pecho. Mi respiración se aceleró. Me paré en el lugar y quise gritar, pero mi voz no salía. Él volteó hacia mí… sus ojos llenos de avaricia y crueldad…_

__Te dije que si volvías la destruiría… lo haré de todos modos__

__Bella_ encontré mi voz solo para decir su nombre…_Bella!__

_Unos nuevos ruidos alcancé a escuchar, muchos y fuertes y caí en la oscuridad._

Abrí los ojos jadeante, traté de enfocar los ojos mientras sentía mi pulso acelerado palpitar en mi cuello y distinguí las manchas de humedad del techo. Alcé una mano y rastrillé mi cabello sudoroso y volteé mi cabeza… el reloj marcaban las siete de la mañana, el sol aún no salía… era pleno invierno.

Unos nuevos golpes volvieron a resonar y gemí sobre la almohada, algún infeliz estaba en la puerta a esta hora.

Tiré las colchas de mi cama con los pies, demasiado aturdido por el alcohol de la noche anterior como para tener la paciencia de doblarlas con orden, me senté en la cama mientras oía los golpes en la puerta y quise gritar una sarta de maldiciones, pero tenía la garganta reseca. Pasé varias veces mis manos en mi rostro y gemí… mi cabeza se partía.

Me levanté sobre mis pies tambaleante y caminé arrastrándolos hasta la puerta, lento pero seguro. Cuando estuve a punto de llegar, los golpes se hicieron más insistentes,

_Abre Edward! Sé que estas ahí!_

Oh mierda… esa voz.

* * *

**Hola! y chau jajaja... gracias por los reviws posibles y pronto el próximo, quien llegó a ver a Edward? dum dum dum dum**


	32. El toro por las astas

******Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?**

* * *

**El toro por las astas**

* * *

Me desperté con un golpe en mi vientre, uno pequeño… pero que era como un reloj, todas las mañanas me despertaba con lo mismo. Sonreí y llevé mi mano a mi hermosa panza de siete meses y medio y palmeé suavemente,

_Hola bebé, ¿ya despertaste?_ una nueva patadita y un leve movimiento me contestó _ hum… creo que tenemos hambre, te estás acostumbrando a los wafles de Claire ¿verdad?... yo también_ acaricié suavemente mi vientre por unos minutos y decidí levantarme y ponerme en marcha.

Los conjuntos que tenía en mi guardarropa ya no estaban en mi lista de exclusivos, Rose me había llevado de compras y habíamos adquirido varios conjuntos que increíblemente no pensé que existieran para futuras mamás, blusas de algodón y lino, camisetas de cintura ancha, jeans adaptables, pantalones formales de maternidad… Rose me ayudó a elegir un poco de cada cosa para comenzar con buena imagen mi nueva etapa.

Me coloqué unos jeans adaptables y un par de ballerinas, una camisa de tirantes de gasa, me maquillé levemente y peiné con un peinado alto, últimamente no toleraba el calor y eso que estábamos saliendo del invierno. Llevar mi panza era agotador… pero reconfortante al saber que llevaba a cuesta a mi niño.

_Buenos días señora ¿tomará el desayuno aquí o en la cocina?_ preguntó Loise cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras,

_Aquí Loise, solo un vaso de leche y los waffles_ pedí sentándome en mi lugar en la mesa, Benjamin estaba mirando el diario y lo bajó cuando me senté,

_¿Dormiste bien Isabella?_ dijo acercando su mano a la mía sobre la mesa, me sobresalté con su gesto y saqué mi mano hasta mi regazo,

_Sí, bien… gracias_ me serví un poco de jugo exprimido y di un sorbo, Loise trajo mi desayuno minutos después.

Benjamin hizo unas llamadas después, mientras yo trataba de aclara en mi mente el por qué tenía que hacer esto, como me lo recalcaba a mí misma todos los días. Por mi hijo, era la única respuesta. Si quería que mi hijo tuviera seguridad y bienestar debía tomar las riendas de la situación y ser capaz de valerme por mi misma, aunque ello implicara manejar una enorme compañía y aprender en meses lo que no había aprendido en todos mis años de matrimonio.

_Tayler está esperándonos en la oficina, hoy cerramos el trato con los D´ambers_ murmuró Benjamin mientras colgaba el teléfono. Terminé mi último sorbo de leche y asentí, _¿quieres acompañarme la semana que viene a la gala?... el trato final incluye una gala a beneficio, tu eres buena en eso Isabella, puedes volver a tocar incluso…_

_Lo pensaré_ murmuré separando la silla de la mesa para levantarme, él se adelantó y me ayudó a apartar la silla _no he tocado en meses, debería practicar y preparar una pieza…_

_Sabes que me gusta Libertango…_

_Esa no_ le corté. El mismísimo cielo sabía que podía tocar horas y horas ensayando otra canción pero no esa, nunca más iba a tocar esa. Lo miré duramente y él asintió con una mueca de comprensión _veré cual… y te diré, pero esa no_

_Esta bien, Isabella cariño… no te lo tomes como una obligación, a demás no sabemos si al niño le hará bien que te esfuerces tanto_

Quedé momentáneamente aturdida con su muestra de cariño conmigo, pero negué con la cabeza llevando una mano a mi vientre,

_No… el bebé estará bien_

Él asintió nuevamente y se separó de mí para caminar al sofá, buscar su maletín y su saco de invierno y esperarme en la puerta de salida. Yo hice lo mismo, tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso y fui hasta él que mantenía su brazo extendido para que yo lo tomase, como había tiempo frío aún afuera lo tomé y salimos de casa.

Esta vez Benjamin venía conmigo, la mayoría de las veces lo hacía, había días en que simplemente se sentía demasiado mal como para ir, por lo que me tocaba ir sola. Hoy cerrábamos un trato por lo que su firma debía estar junto a la mía, él me había hecho apoderada de la empresa, según Tayler, su abogado… si algo llegaba a pasarle yo quedaría como segunda propietaria de la firma junto con los socios.

No me gustaba nada… no me gustaba para nada. Yo no era capaz de hacerlo y de llevar adelante una firma tan grande como esa sin ayuda, tenía consejeros y abogados que me apoyaban, pero sentía que sin Benjamin no era lo mismo.

_Buenos días Señora Isabella_ dijo Maria cuando llegamos a la oficina, Tayler estaba a su lado esperándonos.

_Señora Plath_ saludó seriamente con un asentimiento de cabeza _el contrato está dentro de su oficina para que lo relea, cualquier duda me lo señala señora_ murmuró dejándome pasar dentro de la oficina, él y Maria nos seguían los pasos.

_Señor Plath, los informes de finanzas como usted pidió… la señorita Warner ha hecho los balances y deseaba que usted los viera antes de aprobarlos_ murmuró su asistente tendiéndole la carpeta a mi esposo mientras tomaba su lugar detrás del escritorio.

Yo fui hasta el mío, que Benjamin había hecho ubicar a un lado del de él y me senté, tenía el contrato de los D´ambers allí arriba para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y coherente a lo que habíamos acordado. Tayler se sentó delante de mí y esperó, él me había dejado unas notas de aquella reunión que habíamos hecho con los socios de la empresa y los propietarios de D´ambers, una semana después que yo había comenzado a asistir todas las mañanas, así que me dispuse a releer el contrato para ver si encontraba alguna fisura,

_Isabella_ alcé la vista para ver a Benjamin que se paraba de su asiento con los informes en mano _iré hasta el área administrativa, necesito resolver algunas cosas_ dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos. Asentí y bajé la mirada para seguir con lo mío.

_Tayler…_ murmuré ojeando el contrato _en el evento de caridad ¿es necesario… bueno, que yo toque el chello para ayudar a recaudar fondos? ¿Alguien en especial lo ha pedido?_

_No señora, nadie en especial, simplemente… bueno, como es lo que usted solía hacer para esos eventos, pensamos que esta vez no sería menos…_

Asentí, era obvio que Tayler no iba a estar al tanto de mis problemas con ese instrumento ahora, mi rechazo casi ilógico, porque era lo que más amaba en el mundo…

_Trataré de preparar algo, pero supongo que comprendes que en mi estado es difícil tocar_ le advertí mirándolo por un segundo.

_Lo sé Señora, si usted no está en condiciones de tocar buscaremos otra manera de atraer fondos, no se preocupe_

_¿Para qué institución es la recaudación?_ le pregunté casualmente, volteando una hoja del contrato.

_Es para el Instituto Educativo de niños autistas de la ciudad de Seatlle, Señora_

Oh… niños autistas… tenía que tocar, por más que doliera…

_Bien, dile a la organización que lo haré entonces…_ murmuré ignorando el dolor personal que me daba hacer eso que desde hace meses que no hacía.

Continué mirando el contrato, las clausulas eran las acordadas y los puntos que habíamos concordado habían sido respetados, en especial aquellas que eran las condicionales para cerrar el acuerdo.

_¿Encuentra alguna duda Señora?_ Tayler estaba al pendiente de mí aún, negué con la cabeza.

_¿A qué hora es la reunión?..._

_En cuanto el área de financias tenga listo el informe, si todo sale bien y los socios están de acuerdo con los puntos a cerrar, luego de la gala de beneficio se cerrará el trato_

_Bien… me gusta esta propuesta, que los D´ambers sean una especie de compañía filantrópica hace más atractivo el trato a mis ojos y a los ojos de nuestras compañías adheridas a la causa._

_Sí Señora_ sonrió Tayler con amabilidad _el señor Plath no se equivocaba cuando la elegía a usted como una de las anfitrionas principales._

Sonreí recordando todas aquellas veces en que Benjamin procuraba mi participación en tales eventos. Casi siempre me incluía en la organización y reuniones anticipativas y se lo agradecía, tocar el chello por una buena causa era una cura mínima para mi corazón.

_Me gustaría hablar con Victoria, quiero un resumen de las finanzas de este año y de lo que podemos permitirnos gastar en galas a beneficio sin tocar grandes cantidades de dinero de la empresa_ dije cerrando el contrato y tendiéndoselo a Tayler.

_Finanzas está en el quinto piso, si desea llamo a la Señora Warner que se acerque por aquí_

_No… hablaré yo con ella_ murmuré levantándome de la silla, Tayler se apresuró a ayudarme a sacar la silla hacia atrás, mi panza rozaba ya la orilla de la mesa al levantarme y reía cada vez que me sucedía.

Tayler tomó la carpeta del contrato y me acompañó a la salida de la oficina,

_Maria.._ la asistente de Benjamin tipeaba rápidamente en el teclado del ordenador, ella volteó a mirarme y sonrió _hum… quisiera un latte con algunos croissants ¿hay algún lugar cerca de aquí que pueda…-

_Déjeme traérselo Señora, en la cafetería de abajo venden buenos lattes_ dijo levantándose de la silla y tomando su abrigo. Me sentía rara dándole órdenes a gente que trabajaba para mi marido, pero si no me quedaba otra… después de todo Loise también había comenzado trabajando para él.

María se fue y yo caminé hasta el ascensor, pulsé el quinto piso y algunas mujeres que iban dentro del elevador conmigo miraron sonrientes mi vientre crecido.

_Es una hermosa panza… ¿para cuándo espera Señora Plath?_ murmuró una mujer de mediana edad que llevaba unas carpetas,

_Solo un mes más aproximadamente, en el mes de Febrero_

Ella sonrió y asintió amable, _La felicito, el Señor Plath debe ser un hombre realmente muy feliz_ alzó una ceja mirando por un segundo a la mujer que estaba a su lado que sonreía también sin mirarme.

_Hum… sí, lo es_ dije simplemente renuente. No sabía por qué pero por un segundo se me cruzó por la cabeza que estas mujeres sabían más de Benjamin que yo misma.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el quinto piso, salí al corredor y las mujeres salieron detrás de mí, ellas hablaban bajo mientras se alejaban. Sacudí la cabeza en negación, definitivamente veía cosas donde no habían.

Caminé por el corredor hacia una de las oficinas, no sabía bien cuál era la de Victoria, a ella solo la había visto unas pocas veces desde que comencé hacía tres semanas en la empresa. De hecho la conocía tan poco que lo único que recordaba de ella de cada vez que nos veíamos era su rostro imperturbable y frío, con una sonrisa a veces de una aparente calma que podía contener muchas cosas dentro, sus ojos brillantes y atentos en cada reunión fijos en mí o en Benjamin. Esa era Victoria Warner para mí…

_¿Señora? ¿Busca a alguien?_ me detuve en el corredor cuando un hombre de traje gris topo me vio tal vez caminando errante.

_Hum… sí, necesito encontrar la oficina de la Señora Warner.._

_Oh, a dos puertas de aquí, la Señora Warner está en el dispeser de café, puede encontrarla allí_

_Gracias_ murmuré caminando nuevamente por el corredor casi vacío. Escuchaba unas voces al fondo, una mujer y un hombre… suaves murmullos.

Unos pasos más hacia la segunda puerta que me había indicado el hombre, supe de quién eran las voces, al menos una de ellas.

_No me importa Benjamin… teníamos algo, tenía algo contigo ¿lo dejarás todo así como así?_

Me detuve en seco…

_Es lo mejor para todos... incluso para ti, de esa manera seguirás aquí, si ella lo sabe o alguien lo sabe tendré que despedirte_ esa era la voz de mi… esposo _y no me conviene despedirte, eres la mas indicada para quedarte aquí junto a Tayler, Isabella necesitará asesores_

_Eres un increíble hijo de perra, después de todo lo que me prometiste la traes aquí… y pretendes que yo me olvide de todos estos meses? Tú me prometiste algo… _

_Lo sé… y lo tendrás, pero a su tiempo. Por ahora tenemos que tener cuidado o todo se saldrá de las manos… este trato es importante, no quiero escándalos ni una imagen negativa para la empresa_

_Oh Ben… no seas así, no me excluyas de buenas a primeras, sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con la presencia de ella aquí, no es necesario para lo que tu deseas… a demás de eso… ¿darle todo?_

_Tú sabes por qué lo hago, eso está fuera de discusión, está todo arreglado con mis abogados… tú sabes todo, no tienes por qué dudar_ murmuró Benjamin con tono frío y conciso. _esto es un negocio, incluso tú me diste la idea, no deberías sentirte excluida_

_Bien… si eso es lo que quieres… aunque si todo sale bien luego de firmar el contrato ¿te apetece un nuevo viaje a Europa?_ preguntó ella seguramente acariciándole la solapa del saco.

_Veremos… aunque estaré ocupado con los tratamientos, a demás… el niño nacerá_

_Oh cielos, ese niño ni siquiera lleva tu sangre y estás obsesionado con él… _ gimoteó ella. Mi mano protectora se posó sobre mi vientre.

_Tú sabes bien el por qué_ murmuró Benjamin.

_Bien_ suspiró ella resignada _te puedo acompañar a tus sesiones, si quieres._ su voz sonaba empalagosa.

_Gracias Victoria, pero prefiero estar solo en esas ocasiones… lo sabes._

Victoria…

Victoria y Benjamin…

Me sostuve de la pared llevando una mano a mi boca, quería entrar allí, quería gritarles a ambos en la cara, quería sacar toda esa ira de mí… pero no podía hacerlo, por varias razones, el bien de mi niño y el de la empresa, su famoso status. No escándalos como había dicho él.

Hipócrita!

Tenerme aquí como su carta blanca, su haz en la manga… aprendiendo a manejar sus bienes, claro que con un precio, yo obtendría todo, al parecer… porque presentía que algo se estaba escapando de mis manos. ¿Pero a costa de qué?... la risa a mis espaldas de quienes conocían ya sus amoríos internos, los secretos y miradas… la vergüenza de saber que venía cada día a trabajar en el mismo edificio donde mi marido se enredaba con otra.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Caminé en sentido contrario ignorando muchas cosas, primero que nada mis náuseas… yo fui por años conciente de que Benjamin me engañaba con una y otra, pero oírlo de sus propios labios, saber a ciencia cierta que aún casi delante de mis narices se veía con ella sin importarle que yo estuviera a un piso de él y que todos supieran menos yo… era asquerosamente repugnante a demás de tener la certeza de que esa víbora quería mucho más de lo que Benjamin le había prometido, fuese lo que fuese. Segundo, ignoré los murmullos parecidos a los que venía oyendo detrás de mí al salir del ascensor, murmullos en los que el centro principal de atención era yo y lo idiota que era al no darme cuenta.

Como pude, con mis piernas débiles y temblando llegué a la oficina de Benjamin,

_Señora, su latte con croissant está sobre su escritorio ¿desea algo más?_ María me miraban con ternura, al menos era la única que parecía disimular muy bien el hecho de que seguramente había visto entrar y salir a Victoria de la oficina de mi esposo múltiples veces y que seguramente había escuchado vaya a saber cuantas cosas provenientes del otro lado de la puerta… de tan solo pensarlo me daba asco haber estado sentada en esos sofás de cuero blanco.

_No gracias, me siento un poco mal… me retiraré a mi casa_ le dije antes de avanzar hasta la oficina en busca de mi bolso y abrigo, sin embargo ella pareció inconforme con mi disculpa…

_¿Desea que le avise al señor Plath? Él se preocupará si no la ve en la oficina_

_No creo que se preocupe por eso María… solo dile que me fui a casa y él no preguntará_

Ella asintió y me dejó salir. Minutos después estaba dentro del Mercedes con Sam conduciendo a través de la ciudad. Él se detuvo en el edificio alto y exclusivo que ya era tan familiar para mí y me ayudó a salir del auto,

_¿La espero Señora?_ preguntó acompañándome a la puerta,

_No, ve con mi marido, tal vez necesite el auto…_

Sam asintió y se fue, yo mientras abrí la puerta del edificio que se encontraba entreabierta y caminé hacia el ascensor.

Toqué timbre una vez y segundos después él atendió, no sabía que se encontraría aquí a la mañana, pensé que estaba trabajando y yo podría desahogarme con mi amiga…

_Emmett… pensé que Rosalie estaba en casa_ murmuré con esa bola de ira pugnando por salir, odio… dolor y decepción, pero sobre todo, impotencia.

_Rose salió Bella… fue a unas cuadras de compras para el almuerzo, pasa… ¿Qué sucede?_ él se adelantó un paso y me tomó del brazo suavemente…

_Es que… cielos, Emmett, es Benjamin_ dije tragando el nudo en mi garganta. Emmett se alarmó y me abrazó por los hombros invitándome a entrar,

_¿Qué te hizo esta vez?_ él me llevó hasta los sofás y me ayudó a sacarme el abrigo, _siéntate Bella, te traeré un vaso de agua_

Emmett se encaminó a la cocina y yo pensé una y otra vez qué decirle a mi amigo, él seguramente habría deducido las cosas desde que yo les conté la presencia de Victoria y mis impresiones sobre ella, él seguramente me diría… "ya era sabido… ¿recién te diste cuenta?"

_Bella_ alcé la vista y tenía un vaso de agua frente a mis ojos y a Emmett mirándome con cautela _ ¿qué sucede?_

_Benjamin estuvo engañándome todo este tiempo con Victoria_ murmuré _ ellos tiene algo Emmett, ella le habló de una promesa, algo que él no cumplió aún, ella le habló de mí… de que yo era necesaria como parte de su pantalla, que era parte de su negocio, habló de mi niño…_ gemí posando una mano en mi vientre _Emm, ese maldito está interesado en mi niño y no sé para qué, no voy a dejar que lo toque, no dejaré que le de su apellido, moriré de hambre… no me importa, pero no dejaré que cumpla lo que él quiere, dice que está todo arreglado con abogados…_

_Bella…_ dijo él interrumpiendo mi perorata, se acuclilló frente a mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos, su rostro era inescrutable, su mirada había cambiado, ya no veía al Emmett gracioso y dócil que siempre veía, este Emmett me hacía tenerle el mayor de los respetos… _¿confías en mí?... confía en mí Bella y soporta un poco más…_

_¿Qué estas diciendo Emmett?_

_Que confíes en mí… se su compañera, ve a esa gala, relaciónate con Victoria, haz lo que él pida que hagas para la empresa Bella, solo hazlo, no abandones esto… no bajes los brazos, por tu hijo. A Benjamin no le queda mucho tiempo, de una u otra manera no le queda… no podrá hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a tu bebé._

_Emmett…_ murmuré soportando las inmensas ganas de llorar _si le llega a pasar algo a mi hijo por su culpa, yo…_

_Lo sé… lo sé pequeña_ dijo él sentándose a mi lado, me abrazó por los hombros y me acunó en su fuerte pecho. _Cálmate, no dejaremos que él te haga nada… solo cálmate ¿si?_

Asentí tragando en seco, Emmett tenía razón, no podía dejar que Benjamin me amedrentara, se suponía que yo había resuelto ser una mujer fuerte, independiente a pesar de vivir bajo su amparo. Tenía que serlo, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo…

_Tengo que salir_ dije amagando levantarme del sofá, Emmett me detuvo por mis brazos,

_¿Qué? ¿Dónde vas Bella? Esperemos a Rosalie, quédate a almorzar, ella ate acompañará luego, solo quédate y esperémosla_

Dudé un minuto, pero al ver el rostro implorante de Emmett decidí esperar unos minutos,

_Ayúdame, Rose me pidió que picara en juliana una cebolla… Bella ¿qué mierda es en juliana?_ preguntó seriamente. No pude más que largarme a reír,

_Emm!_ reí sentándome en el sofá nuevamente, él rió… supuso que era algo gracioso, hasta yo que jamás había cocinado sabía lo que era en juliana! Claire era buena dando clases de cocina. _Ven… te mostraré_ dije levantándome del sofá y llevándolo conmigo a la cocina.

Quince minutos después Rosalie apareció con unas bolsas en las manos por la puerta, su rostro sorprendido de verme allí picando cebolla con Emmett y llorando por la reacción a su jugo,

_Bella! ¿qué mierda pasó ahora?_ dijo soltando las bolsas al suelo y corriendo hacia mí, miré a Emmett que también tenía lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y nos lanzamos juntos a reír ante la mirada atónita de mi amiga _¿por qué carajo se ríen?_ ella miró el desastre de cebolla que estábamos haciendo sobre la mesada de la cocina y se tapó la boca conteniendo una risotada, Emmett la miró con cara de disculpa y ella no pudo evitar reír aferrándose a la cintura de su novio. Por dios!... se veían tan felices juntos, que tuve que mirar hacia otro lado para no ponerme a llorar en serio.

Comimos supremas de pollo con salsa de hongos y vino blanco, bueno… yo jugo de naranja y hablamos de cosas monótonas, Emmett me hizo prometer mientras tratábamos de cortar la cebolla que no le contara nada a Rosalie sobre Benjamin y Victoria, asentí fervientemente, ambos conocíamos las reacciones impulsivas de mi amiga, ella no dudaría en ir a la empresa a arrastrar de las greñas a Victoria por todo el suelo y darle un rodillazo en la ingle a Benjamin. Ella había sido la única que se oponía a la idea de Benjamin de tenerme en la empresa y darle una nueva oportunidad, si sabía lo que me hacía… ella literalmente fliparía.

~o~o~

_¿Dónde iremos?_ preguntó Rose colocándose el saco de pana beige, luego se colocó su boina a juego y le sonreí,

_Vamos al Instituto de música de Seattle_ murmuré colocándome mi abrigo, Rosalie detuvo sus movimientos…

_Oh cielos Bella… dime cariño que harás lo que siempre soñaste!_ dijo ella sosteniéndome de los antebrazos, sus ojos brillaban… ¿Yo había siempre sido tan evidente y nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora?

_Veremos Rose… primero quiero ir y observar, solo acompáñame ¿si?_

_Te dije que la empresa de tu marido no era para ti Bella._ dijo negando con la cabeza,

_Igualmente seguiré yendo y colaborando, Benjamin me necesita…_ dije mirando de soslayo a Emmett que curvaba una comisura hacia arriba.

_Bien! Vamos… veremos el lugar, hablaremos con el Director y le hablaremos de tu experiencia con el chello, de tus estudios en Europa y tu desempeño, estoy seguro que quedará encantado…_

Veremos_ le dije caminando detrás de ella hacia la puerta.

_¿Amor?_ Emmett nos detuvo un segundo viendo su blackberry, alzó la mirada y miró a Rose que estaba en el marco de la puerta esperando, se acercó a ella y besó sus labios tiernamente _debo atender un caso, tal vez te llame mas tarde, si surge algo te mantendré al tanto ¿si?_

_Sí bebé. Cuídate_ le pidió ella antes de salir por la puerta.

Minutos más tarde estábamos rumbo al único lugar que se me ocurría para tratar de ser yo misma.

Siempre me había imaginado cómo era el Instituto de música en Seatlle, nunca había ido a conocerlo, en mi memoria solo retenía los salones acústicos de Europa, sus salas de madera lustrada y las niñas con sus violines y chelos ensayando solas en medio de ellos.

No había cambiado mucho, ella seguían solas en la mitad de una amplia habitación, las notas resonaban por todo el ambiente haciendo que, como en mi estudio, sonara acústico, en tempo y sutil al mismo tiempo. Observaba desde la puerta de una de las habitaciones con Rosalie a mi lado, una niña de al menos quince años, trataba de sacar una nota alta, las más difíciles. El chello se resistía, por supuesto, como todos los sopranos, sacar una nota alta en un chello, de notas primordialmente bajas y graves, era dificultoso hasta para mí. Sin embargo lo había logrado varias veces.

_Maldición!_ murmuró ella en su cuarto intento, volvió a colocar en posición sus manos, con su codo del brazo que sostenía el arco, demasiado bajo para mi gusto y lo volvió intentar mirando el cuaderno de partituras que tenía frente a ella, pero falló… la nota salió discordante y fuera de tono, desafinada.

_Tensa las cuerdas_ dije sin poder evitarlo, cerré mi boca en seguida y la niña miró hacia la puerta asustada, Rosalie me dio un sutil codazo y rió _disculpa… no pude evitar escucharte_ dije a la niña.

_Está bien_ dijo mirando las cuerdas de su chello _¿tú crees que están flojas?_

_Bueno, tal vez un poco, a demás… alza tu codo un poco más, la nota no saldrá bien si no mantienes el ángulo de tu brazo_

Ella tensó las mariposas de su chello y probó las cuerdas con sus dedos mientras lo hacía, cuando estuvieron tensas volvió a posicionar su brazo con el arco tocando suavemente las cuerdas,

_¿Así?_ preguntó mirándome sobre su hombro, negué con la cabeza… miré a Rose y suspiré mientras ella sonreía. Miré nuevamente a la niña y caminé hacia ella adentrándome al salón acústico,

_Hum… un poco más arriba_ dije tomando su codo con una mano mientras que con la otra acomodaba el arco a la altura correspondiente _toca…_

Ella lo hizo y la nota alta y aguda como la de un barítono se escuchó por todo el salón. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia mí y una sonrisa rebosante se instaló en su cara que antes era de pura frustración.

_Salió!_ dijo bajando su arco, asentí sonriéndole levemente _oh dios… ¿eres la profesora nueva?_

Me apresuré a negar con la cabeza,

_No… solo vine a observar_

_Mi madre es profesora, ella esta enseñando violín en otro salón_ ella miró hacia la puerta pensativa y sus ojos se iluminaron de repente, volteó hacia mí y sonrió nuevamente, dejó su chello en su pedestal y el arco sobre la silla y dio un saltito tapándose la boca que sonreía alegremente, _ella estará feliz de conocerte…_

-POV Edward-

Me quedé de piedra, esa voz… ¿cómo pudo encontrarme? ¿qué mierda quería?

_Vamos Edward! Ábreme idiota…_ volvió a decir fuerte mientras sacudía la puerta de sus goznes con sus golpes. Avancé un paso hasta llegar y tomar el picaporte, abrí la puerta y allí estaba,

_¿Qué mierda haces aquí?_ le dije antes de ver volar su puño hacia mí, me doblé en dos… literalmente mi estómago había recibido todo el impacto _¡Qué mierda te pasa!_ grité entre jadeos, el aire había abandonado todo mi cuerpo… ¡Qué mierda se creía!

_Ahora entrarás a este mugre departamento y comenzaras de un principio Edward, no puedo creer que te animaras a tomarme de entupido y creer que yo no averiguaría nada… ¡Soy el maldito jefe del FBI por dios santo!_ gruñó.

_Mierda…_ gemí poniendo mis manos sobre mis rodillas, mi estómago dolía como la mierda y la resaca no ayudaba para nada _Emmett… se supone que estarías allá junto a ella, ¿cómo mierda me encontraste?_

_Nada se me escapa Edward, solo moví algunos hilos y aquí estoy_ dijo con suficiencia.

Él entró a mi departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él, yo aún trataba de recuperarme, sentía aún su puño en la boca de mi estómago y mi hígado en la garganta. Cerré mis ojos cuando él se aproximó a las ventanas y corrió las cortinas, la luz del sol de la mañana entró a raudales y quemó mis ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

_Siéntate_ ordenó trayendo con él una silla de la pequeña cocina que casi nunca usaba _mírate Edward, estoy tratando de decidir si me das lástima o si me das ganas de romperte la cara por idiota_

_¿Por que no lo segundo?_ pedí en voz baja… quería más dolor si eso ayudaba a olvidar mi otro dolor que era aún más intenso, más profundo. Emmett rió…

_Creo que ya tienes suficiente… por hoy, cuando Rose te vea ahí obtendrás tu deseo cumplido, te lo puedo asegurar_

Me tambaleé hasta la silla y me senté como un peso muerto, alcé la cabeza para mirarlo, él estaba sentado en la silla frente a mí con sus codos en sus rodillas y algo dando vueltas en las manos, un pequeño medallón de plata, colgando de una fina cadena…

_Dame eso_ gruñí tratando de sacárselo de sus manos, me di cuenta que lo había tenido sobre mi mesa de noche y que seguramente él lo había tomado,

_Bonitos nudos_ dijo mirando un lado y luego el otro con una sonrisa burlona _amor eterno… sí cómo no, no creo que te lo merezcas si no vas a luchar por ella._

Me lanzó la cadena con la medalla y lo tomé con mis manos temblorosas, acurrucándolo en mi pecho como mi tesoro más preciado. Emmett me miró incrédulo por un segundo por mi gesto obsesivo,

_¿La amas?_ preguntó sin muchas vueltas _dime Edward, porque recorrí más de siete mil kilómetros hasta aquí solo para saber si eres capaz de poner las manos al fuego por ella, Rosalie estaba que bullía cuando le avisé de mi "viaje imprevisto"_

_¿Qué quieres?_ le dije después de unos minutos. Mierda! Él mismo tendría que saber que sería capaz de todo por ella, ¿por qué tenía que preguntármelo?.

_Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de Benjamin Plath, todo… absolutamente todo y sé que es mucho, de alguna manera algo me dice que es por él que rompiste con ella y que te aislaste de todos, dime…_ apresuró.

_No puedo_ gemí escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis manos,

_¿Por qué?_ murmuró duramente,

_Mierda Emmett! ¿Es esto algún tipo de interrogatorio? ¿lo estas investigando?_

_Sí Edward…_ dijo él como si eso fuera el gran descubrimiento _estoy investigando al maldito mal nacido, desde el mismo momento en que amenazó a Bella en el hospital mientras ella estaba a punto de perder a TU! Hijo… comencé a investigarlo… ¿y sabes qué?_

Gemí nuevamente, con solo recordar ese momento en que yo estaba tan lejos de ella sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla a salir de allí, tomarle la mano o simplemente verla un momento para acariciar su vientre… moría, esa fue la tortura más grande.

_¿Que Emmett?_ dije dolorosamente.

_Ese hijo de puta tiene muchos trapitos escondidos y tienes que ayudarme, tú sabes mucho, estoy seguro de eso… así que de una vez, si estas dispuesto a luchar por ella, si la amas, si alguna vez lo hiciste o simplemente por tu hijo, dime lo que sabes_

_¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?_ alcé la cabeza alarmado cuando una idea del por qué pasó por mi mente _¿la volvió a amenazar? ¿le hizo daño Emmett?_

_No_ murmuró él recostándose en el respaldo de la silla mientras sonreía de lado _simplemente puso todas las acciones de la empresa a nombre de ella, la esta llevando cada día para que ella se haga cargo una vez que él muera y la está engañando con una ejecutiva de su empresa al mismo tiempo que a ella le pidió una oportunidad para enderezar su matrimonio, en sus propias narices. No sé qué pretende con tu hijo… hay cosas que no me cuadran Edward, pero Bella tiene miedo ¿a ti no te importa eso? ¿Pensabas que ella sería feliz después de que te fuiste?_ Emmett bufó y negó con la cabeza sonriente _tengo una leve, muy leve idea de porqué lo hiciste, pero quiero que me lo confirmes_

Su mirada especulativa y cautelosa sobre mí me hizo bajar la mirada, yo tenía tanta culpa como Plath por haber aceptado su maldito trato. Tenía tanta culpa o más porque Bella este allí mientras él la manejaba a su antojo. Yo la había dejado sola… desprotegida, con mi hijo en su vientre creciendo día a día esperando a nacer y convertirse en un Plath, a fin de manejar en un futuro la fortuna de su padre que… era el hijo de puta más grande de la tierra. ¿Qué clase de custodio era yo?...

_¿Me ayudarás a sacar a Bella de allí o te quedarás aquí para seguir ahogándote en alcohol y quién sabe que cosas mas para olvidarla? esta mierda apesta y…_ miró hacia la cama revuelta _no quiero ni pensar que sucedió en esa cama_

Bajé la cabeza avergonzado,

_No soy nada sin ella… no funciono… en ningún sentido_ murmuré sinceramente. Él rió y se acercó a palmear mi hombro.

_Entonces… sí la amas_ aseguró.

Mierda!... llevé mis manos a mi cabello y tiré de ellos, respiré hondo y lo volví a mirar a los ojos conteniendo las palabras que pugnaban por salir y que después de una lucha interna fiera y dolorosa… lo hicieron,

_La amo tanto que estoy muriendo aquí Emmett, no tienes una puta idea de cuanto la amo_

El idiota sonrió como un gato de Cheshire y asintió triunfante.

_Eso era todo lo que necesitaba confirmar_

* * *

**Hola!... wiiii... Emeet, Emmett! Team Emmett! Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	33. Más cerca de tí

**Más cerca de ti**

* * *

Sostuve mi vientre con ambas manos, estaba pesado ya, pero eso no me impedía moverme, caminar o hacer las cosas que tenía que hacer. Mi niño cooperaba y era increíble como sabía que su mami tenía obligaciones qué cumplir, él o ella esperaba para que yo esté en posición de descanso para comenzar a moverse o patear, mi niño era un prodigio…

Salí del edificio donde mi marido comandaba su imperio, era medio día y me di el tiempo para ir a almorzar y descansar un poco antes de salir hacia el Instituto de Música de la ciudad de Seattle. Había reducido mi tiempo de trabajo en la oficina y Benjamin estuvo de acuerdo en eso, yo no deseaba llevar su vida al completo dedicada a la compañía como él lo había hecho, yo misma le había aclarado que si hacía esto junto a él era para resguardar lo que por derecho era mío, ya que él no deseaba dejarme ir… tenía que resignarme a hacerlo, él había estado de acuerdo.

Era increíble la manera como había cambiado sus ideas para mi, aún tenía esa mirada intimadora cuando tomaba mis propias decisiones, pero veía también resignación y aceptación, una sonrisa reticente a parecía en su cara cuando veía mi firmeza. Ya no era la sumisa Isabella que preguntaba antes de actuar como si tuviera que pedirle permiso, como si él hubiese reemplazado la figura paterna que a temprana edad había perdido, no… yo ya no pedía permiso o simplemente callaba mis palabras por miedo a su opinión o la opinión de los demás, yo tenía decisión.

Por eso él no había tenido reproches o prejuicios cuando me vio llegar a casa esa tarde, con una sonrisa feliz y con mi primer trabajo real. Iba a enseñar chello en el Instituto de música. Susan Brock era la madre de la niña que por casualidad encontré en ese salón, ella era profesora a tiempo completo de chello y violín y con demasiada cantidad de alumnos tenía poco tiempo para enseñarle a todos como debía ser, habían niños que tomaban clases con otro alumno más experimentado cuando ella estaba ocupado con otra tanda de niños o jóvenes, ella intervino antes el director del Instituto y confiaron en mí y en mis estudios y experiencia en las escuelas europeas, para darle clase a los niños que quedaban fuera de las clases, fue un alivio para ellos y un gran logro para mí… no necesitaba a Benjamin, no ahora, no nunca y ahora que podía sostenerme a mí y a mi hijo estaba dispuesta a salir adelante por mi misma. Solo estaba a su lado aún porque Emmett me lo había pedido… él me había pedido que confiaba en él y yo, confiaba en él.

Los días helaban menos y mis pies dolían más, pero no había nada más satisfactorio a pesar del dolor, que llegar y ver a mis alumnos esbozando sus sonrisas cuando lograban completar una pieza a la perfección, había aprendido a amar eso y estaba triste a veces al pensar que me había perdido tanto en mi vida. A demás que también yo aprendía de ellos, no tenía experiencia con los niños y estaba adquiriéndola, formándome en la calidad de tiempo con un niño para mi momento de ser mamá, eso era lo mejor del día.

Había decidido encerrar los recuerdos de Edward en el fondo de mi mente, en una pequeña caja de siete llaves solo para abrirla por las noches, cuando en mi habitación aún seguía escribiendo mis cartas a él. Cartas que nunca llegaría a leer por supuesto, pero que actuaban a modo de bálsamo para mi corazón lastimado. Nunca dejaría de estarlo, porque él lo había arrancado de mi pecho a pedazos para llevarlo con él.

Con el paso de los meses, de los días… había sido capaz de creer realmente que él jamás había existido, había comenzado a olvidarlo… sus ojos verdes eran solo como una brillante luz que parpadeaba en mis recuerdos, su boca… su cabello, todo era como un sueño, un hermoso sueño que sin más había terminado. Pero sabía que no era así… lo sabía, no tenía más que quedarme quieta y sentir las pataditas de mi hijo para entenderlo, sentir sus movimientos y verlo a través del monitor de mis sucesivas ecografías. Había existido, me había tocado y besado… había sido mío por una ínfima parte de mi existencia, pero como todo lo bueno en mi vida… tuvo que acabar un día, dejándome el más hermoso de los regalos. Esa… era la perfecta evidencia que me decía que él había existido.

A demás de su familia…

Que se había convertido poco a poco en la mía a propia a falta de una. Había sido casi adoptada por ellos, lo cual era una absoluta y terrorífica idea, pero había resultado de lo más natural. ¿Qué iba a suceder si algún día Edward volviera? ¿Qué iba a pensar él cuando se enterara o viera que los Cullen seguían viéndome asiduamente?... yo no quería que llegara ese día. ¿Qué tal si traía con él una mujer? ¿Cómo iba a poder sobrevivir a eso?

Oh por dios… no quería pensarlo, si eso llegaba a suceder…

Sam se detuvo en la esquina céntrica más exquisita de la ciudad, bueno… para mí.

_¿Necesita que la venga a buscar Señora?_ preguntó él ayudándome a bajar del auto, le sonreí agradecida,

_No Sam… vete a almorzar. Le diré a rose que me deje en casa_

Él asintió con el asomo de una sonrisa y caminé hacia la entrada de Hugo´s Home, un restaurant italiano que había conocido gracias a la persona que ahora me esperaba. El maître recibió mi abrigo y sonreí al ver en el fondo del salón esa familiar cabellera color caramelo fundido.

Ella alzó sus ojos del menú y una sonrisa estalló en su cara al verme, levantó su mano y me saludo, a su lado Alice sonreía feliz.

_Estas enorme!_ dijo cuando me acerqué a la mesa, reí y nos abrazamos cuando ella saltó de su silla para recibirme,

_Gracias!... supongo_ murmuré no muy segura. Esme sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ella fue más suave, se levantó y nos abrazamos suavemente.

_Bella… preciosa, estas cada vez más linda, el embarazo se te sienta tan bien_ murmuró ella con su delicada voz, ella estaba bien… solo que se había acostumbrado a hablar suave durante tanto tiempo gracias a su enfermedad, que no había perdido su costumbre de ser suave y delicada.

_Gracias Esme_ murmuré apartándome para verla, no me cansaba de ver esos hermosos ojos verdes…

_Pide algo_ habló Alice a mi lado _estamos debatiéndonos entre una pizza de champiñones o pasta… ¿tú qué dices?_ miró con el seño fruncido su menú y el maître apareció a nuestro lado con anotador en mano,

_Oh!... hum… raviolis de queso para mí y un agua con limón._ pedí. Esme se decidió por unos brochettes de verdura al gratin y Alice una porción de calzoni de mozzarella con sopresata y morrones.

El restaurante se llenaba de nuestras risas, Alice nos contaba la particular clase con un nuevo profesor que les enseñaba corte y confección y sus habilidades con la tijeras, así mucho que no me reía. Ellas eran felices, Esme admiraba a su hija… pero por momentos la encontraba con su mirada perdida y triste, solo ínfimos momentos en los que en su mayoría, yo acariciaba mi vientre y ella me miraba.

_Ouch_ me quejé deteniendo mi mano a un costado cerca de mis costillas, ambas me miraron asustadas y sonreí _está feliz, patea mucho…_ dije para calmarlas.

Alice fue la primera en recostarse sobre la mesa para alcanzar mi vientre con su mano y tocar, Esme se acercó rodeando la mesa y también puso su mano en mí, ambas esperaron atentas y expectantes hasta que una pequeña patadita las hizo alzar la mirada sorprendidas y contener la respiración.

_Oh por dios…_ gimió Alice tapando su boca _es hermoso!... ¿siempre lo hace cuando te sientas?_ preguntó admirada.

_Cuando me siento y como, sí_ todas reímos _supongo que reacciona a las comidas y a la tranquilidad… o a la voz de Alice en este caso_

_Awww…_ gimió ella mirando mi panza con ternura.

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso y el postre fue pecaminoso, tenía que recordar parar de comer… no me importaba subir de peso, pero iba a ser difícil luego bajarlo. No volvería a mi rutina anterior a quedar embarazada, en la cual una manzana en el desayudo era suficiente, repito… ya no era esa Isabella. Trataría de todas formas mantenerme sana por el bien de mi niño que se alimentaría de mí.

_¿Te ha dicho el doctor qué sexo es?_ murmuró Alice antes de engullir su última cucharada de tarta de manzanas azadas, negué con la cabeza…

_No he querido saber, será sorpresa…_ murmuré con una sonrisa, no me importaba lo que mi bebé fuera, él o ella sería amado de todas maneras… aunque yo solo sabía que muy, muy en el fondo deseaba que fuera fervientemente un varón. Una pequeña replica de lo que un día representó todo para mí.

Esme sonrió y tal vez pensó en lo mismo, bajó su mirada y la nostalgia llenó sus ojos…

_Esta noche tengo una gala de beneficencia_ murmuré sacando otro tema a colación, _Tocaré mi chello… quiero invitarlas, para que… si, bueno, si desean escucharme tocar_ suspiré derrotada bajando la mirada _no es gran cosa, yo… hace mucho que no toco y esta será mi primera vez después de siete meses. A parte de las clases que doy en el instituto, lo cual no cuenta, pero… si lo desean-

_Siempre quise escucharte tocar Bella_ dijo Esme con cierta reverencia, tomó una de mis manos por encima de la mesa y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, supe que lo decía con toda sinceridad,

_Gracias Esme… le diré a Sam que pase por ustedes y las lleve, Rosalie ya tiene todo arreglado. Pasará por su casa a ayudarlas a vestirse, ella tiene unos vestidos hermosos… que si ustedes desean-

_Gracias Bella_ dijo Alice sonrojándose, _estaba preocupada, pensé que iba a tener que diseñar y hacer algo rápido_

_No… Rose quiere ayudar, ella también irá con ustedes, estarán en buenas manos_ aseguré con una sonrisa, conociendo a Rose iban a pasar una noche de mujeres que podía desembocar en frustrante o muy entretenida, conociendo a Alice me inclinaba por lo segundo.

Hablamos sobre mi nuevo trabajo, Esme estaba muy feliz por mí, ella creía que yo tenía un don y que debía explotarlo, yo no lo creía tanto. A mí solo me gustaba perderme en la música y olvidar todo. Pero ella, al igual que alguna vez había creído su hijo, tenía fe en mí.

Prometimos vernos en la fiesta de esta noche, ella serían mis invitadas y yo les tenía un lugar especial. Benjamin seguramente no estaría de acuerdo con haber llevado a la gala a la familia de mi ex amante, pero él no tenía porque enterarse. Después de todo, él seguramente tendría su mente y atención ocupada en Victoria, que también iría.

Alice y Esme siguieron su camino entusiasmadas, llamé a Rosalie para decirle la hora que Esme me había dicho para que fuera a ayudarlas y luego me encaminé al Instituto.

Tenía pocas clases esta tarde, la mayoría de ellas con alumnos que tenían muy buen oído y sabían interpretar la música muy bien, la mayoría de ellos esforzándose al máximo para cuidar sus propios intereses y no los agenos. Los comparaba conmigo cuando era adolescente. Esa definitivamente era la edad de las indecisiones y de las encrucijadas, era frustrante pero las personas que tenía día a día frente a mí, estaban muy seguras de lo que deseaban en la vida… ellos querían ser músicos. Ellos soñaban con tocar en una famosa Orquesta, otros deseaban tocar en una banda de blus, otros soñaban probar suerte en Europa. Yo sonreía mientras pedía internamente que nadie frustrara esos sueños, ningún padre avaro y egoísta y definitivamente ningún marido loco, ambicioso y manipulador…

_Estás haciendo muy buen trabajo Isabella_ volteé a mirar sobre mi hombro a Susan que me miraba desde el marco de la puerta mientras yo guardaba en su estuche un chello que había usado una de mis alumnas. Sonreí levantándome, puse mi mano sobre mi vientre que últimamente estaba más tenso que lo normal.

_Gracias Susan, ellos son… como esponjas, dispuestos a aprender y a corregir sus errores_

_Lo son_ dijo caminando hacia mí y tomando el estuche del suelo cuando estaba por hacerlo yo _deberías descansar murmuró mirando con esos profundos ojos grises mi rostro cansado, alzó la mano y la puso sobre mi vientre tentativamente _estas muy grande ya, este bebé saldrá en cualquier momento_

_No hasta dentro de unas tres semanas al menos… acabo de comenzar el octavo mes_

_Oh… bueno, entonces no deberías exigirte tanto. Yo que tu estaría en mi cama con buena música de fondo y engullendo papas fritas como una condenada con una banana Split esperando su turno en la mesa de noche_

Reí ante la imagen, eso definitivamente no era yo…

Susan me acompañó hasta la salida y me encaminé a casa, ya era hora de prepararme para esta noche.

Benjamin estaba en su habitación cuando llegué, seguramente preparándose. Me encaminé a la mía pensando en si debería tomarme un tiempo extra para ensayar mi pieza una vez más, estaba segura que esta presentación iba a salir muy bien, había trabajado la última semana en una pieza que tenía muchas ganas de tocar desde hacía mucho, Cello Suite No 1, "Prelude" de J.S. Bach y estaba satisfecha con los resultados, sin embargo mi inseguridad estaba allí al recordar que esta noche iba a tocar por primera vez en público luego de casi de nueve meses y que aquello que me confortó la última vez… no iba a estar allí, de todas maneras no podía bajar mi nivel de ansiedad con un Xenax, lo único que me quedaba era pedirle un té de tilo a Claire.

_¿Todo listo?_ preguntó Benjamin en la puerta de mi estudio. Volteé a verlo sobresaltada, él vestía de frac y a pesar de su notable deterioro, él lucía bien, como el imponente hombre que por años me había intimidado. Yo ya estaba preparada, enfundada en un vestido de raso, azul noche, corte imperio, que caía hasta los pies, mi cabello recogido en una torzada sostenida en mi nuca por cintas del mismo color. Zapatos bajos de raso con zafiros en el empeine y combinando, mi pulsera de la suerte… sabía que era solo un simple y sencillo dispositivo de seguridad, pero… quería creer que su seguridad aún estaba conmigo esa noche.

Asentí y él se aproximó para ayudarme a cargar mi chello, me sostuvo de la cintura mientras bajábamos por las escaleras y todo, me pareció un mal chiste, un deja vu cruel y estremecedor. No eran sus manos la que me daban seguridad, eran las de mi esposo… irónico.

El salón estaba lleno con sus invitados, había pasado una semana desde que los D´ambers y los Plath habían llegado a un acuerdo, esta noche se firmaba el contrato para unir a ambas empresa, que se unirían con objetivos comunes. Esta noche era la primera gala a beneficio que se organizaba en su honor y yo no podía ser más feliz. Un largo camino de sociedades filantrópicas se abría camino la noche de hoy y estaba segura de que esto era solo el principio.

Caminé por todo el salón, a medida de lo que me permitía mi cuerpo, saludé socios de mi esposo con un entusiasmo falso que estaba esforzándome por conseguir, debía hacerlo si tenía que continuar con lo que me correspondía. Besé mejillas de mujeres desconocidas para mí e intercambié palabras cordiales con benefactores y donantes de grandes montos de dinero, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo eso si eso significaba ayudar. Hoy sería por la Asociación de niños Autistas de Seattle, mañana por otra con iguales necesidades.

Sonreí cuando las vi, justo antes de que anunciaran la cena. Esme y Alice estaban en los lugares que habían sido dispuestos para ellas, ambas tan asombradas y sonrientes como Rosalie que se sentaba a su lado.

_Están hermosas!_ gemí al verlas. Rosalie había hecho muy buena elección, Alice llevaba un hermoso vestido de tirantes de seda rosa, un maquillaje perfecto, al igual que Esme y sus cabellos peinados a la perfección. Esme… era como hubiese imaginado a mi madre, preciosa. Vestía un elegante vestido de pana negro con los hombros descubiertos, su cabello estaba recogido en un peinado alto y sus ojos parecían resplandecer, _woou… creo que Carlisle si te viera ahora mismo, colapsaría._ Alice rió.

_Lo hizo!_ gritó luego con entusiasmo, las mejillas de Esme se sonrojaron levemente y por un momento me pregunté si era la Esme madre de dos hijos adultos o la Esme joven enamorada de su marido. Daba igual, ella parecía feliz por algo que no me atreví a preguntar.

_Emmett, Jassper y Carlisle decidieron tener noche de chicos_ dijo Rose rodando los ojos. _es un milagro que Emmett saque los ojos y su atención de su misterioso caso…_ pronunció las palabras como si fuera algo escabroso _...y nosotras lo logramos con solo decir "Noche de chicas"!_

_Si, Carlisle estaba aún tan abrumado con mi enfermedad que una noche para él no le haría mal a nadie_ murmuró Esme alzando su copa de jugo de naranja brindando y luego bebió de ella. Miré a Alice como si tuviera algo para decir de Jassper y ella simplemente alzó los hombros y se sonrojó casi furiosamente… de tal palo, tal astilla.

_Humm… bah!_ agitó su mano antes de dudar por un momento _el chico está feliz, pero no acabo de decidir si es por no tener que lidiar conmigo o por no hacerlo con las tareas_ una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro y todas reímos.

Me despedí de las chicas y me senté en mi mesa designada, las subastas estaban comenzando y pronto sería hora de tocar mi chello para vender mis partituras y mi música. Benjamin estaba a mi lado conversando en voz baja con uno de nuestros socios y yo no tuve más que voltear y hacer las mismas exigencias sociales con quien tenía a mi lado. Pronto, un puñado de conocidos de los cuales tres o cuatro solo podía recordar sus nombres, fueron mi nuevo y pequeño círculo social. Entre ellos estaba la esposa de Tayler, Madelein, una hermosa mujer de piel olivada que me miraba con ternura y… ¿compasión?; Eric Yorkyire, un socio mayoritario de Benjamin, que casualmente estaba muy interesado en mi programa futuro de beneficencia. Y finalmente Carl Willson, un exitoso arquitecto dispuesto a invertir en un nuevo lugar más grande para la Asociación de niños autistas. Todos ellos me agradaban.

Un asistente de la gala llegó por mí luego de unos minutos, mi chello ya estaba en la parte trasera del escenario y mis pentagramas en su pedestal, esperando ambos de ocupar el lugar frente a mí. La asistente me dejó hecha un solo atados de nervios, el presentador estaba subastando un juego entero de palos de golf profesional y tragué en seco.

No ataque de pánico. No ataque de pánico. No ataque de pánico… no ahora, no aquí…

Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas concentrándome en mi bebé y acaricié mi vientre sobre el vestido.

_Estoy lista bebé_ susurré despacio concentrándome en la pequeña vida que llevaba conmigo, él o ella solo me daría las fuerzas necesarias, nada iba a poder conmigo esta noche y terminaría como había comenzada. Excelente.

_Señoras y señoras!_ anunció el presentador _como uno de los actos finales de esta noche de beneficencia, la Señora Plath… Isabella, nos tiene preparado una hermosa pieza en violonchello, recibámosla y caballeros!... sean generosos!_

Entonces fue mi momento de ir al escenario, el deja vu seguía… no paraba, era como una vieja película que rodaba y rodaba y no dejaba de repetirse. Sonreí al ver a todos los invitados desde sus mesas aplaudiendo, me senté en mi silla en medio del escenario y el asistente me acercó mi chello y el arco, le agradecía y acomodé ante el silencio que se había creado en el lugar, el chello entre mis piernas, sin perjudicar mi vientre abultado… era algo incomodo, pero no imposible.

Miré nuevamente al público y a los invitados, las luces se apagaron y solo el escenario estaba iluminado. Bajé la vista y posicioné mi arco en las tensas cuerdas, entonces, tras una respiración profunda, comencé a tocar las primeras notas.

Bach estaba cobrando vida de mis dedos.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento, mi momento… uno íntimo a pesar de ser tan público, uno lleno de recuerdos y crueles coincidencias que me hacían estremecer. Casi me rendí al impulso de mirar hacia atrás, porque mi mente confundida y anhelante creía que él podría estar mirando detrás del escenario… casi podía creer que él estaba allí, de alguna manera… conmigo.

Las notas continuaron surgiendo, abrí los ojos y vi a Esme y a Alice a la distancia, ellas sonreían y parecían tan atentas a lo que yo hacía, ellas parecían incursionar en un nuevo mundo… el mío, el que había compartido con él, con el hijo pródigo, con el hermano leal. Sonreí levemente y miré mi chello, el lugar donde el arco golpeaba las cuerdas… desde donde la música surgía y parecía tan fuera de este mundo, no podía dejar de maravillarme.

Lo había extrañado... sonreí y elevé mi mirada a mi publico, el que estaba allí atento a mí. Veía miradas atentas en la oscuridad, Benjamin estaba en una mesa cercana, su mirada complaciente y obtusa, como si regodeara un premio. Mis ojos siguieron recorriendo la sala mientras tocaba mi chello, de mesa en mesa… mirada tras mirada y una nota falló, una nota... cuando mis ojos dieron con dos esmeraldas que miraban desde el fondo del salón. Fue un segundo… una milésima de él… mi mundo se nubló y solo vi esa mirada… ninguna más… todo se detuvo. Mi arco cayó de mis dedos temblorosos y llevé mi mano a mi vientre de modo protector… continué mirando esos ojos, ese cabello peinado pulcramente, sus labios tensos y entreabiertos, pero esa mirada… esa mirada rota fue lo único que captó mi atención absoluta. Miré hasta que alguien se acercó a mí y me distrajo, mi asistente me devolvía el arco que había caido y con una leve sonrisa forzada se lo agradecí. Volví a mirar al lugar donde lo había visto y la desesperación me abrumó cuando no vi nada.

A cambio de eso, vi a Benjamin parase de su asiento y mirando hacia atrás, y como si hubiese visto un fantasma volvió hacia mí con sus ojos grandes y sorprendidos…

Mi respiración se aceleró… él también lo había visto!, no podía ser otra cosa. Con mis dedos aún temblando traté inútilmente seguir tocando, tragué en seco y reprimí una lágrima que osaba salir en este momento. Benjamin continuaba parado en su lugar mientras llamaba por teléfono a alguien, mis dedos aún trabados en las cuerdas… temblando…

_Por favor, toma_ dije al asistente que miraba preocupado desde un lado del escenario _no puedo, no puedo tocar… no puedo_ dije frenéticamente. Volví a a mirar a Benjamin y su mirada derramaba ira cuando me vio hacer lo que hice mientras él continuaba murmurando al teléfono. Me levanté de la silla y caminé fuera del escenario, el silencio que había cortado el aire como un cuchillo, ahora estaba lleno de murmullos y susurros.

Me apoyé en una pared y comencé a dar pequeñas respiraciones mientras mis ojos iban y venían de la entrada a mi asistente que traía una silla para mí.

_¿Señora? ¿Se encuentra bien?... ¿necesita un médico?_ murmuró rápidamente.

Negué con la cabeza y sostuve mi vientre con mi mano. Cerré los ojos y traté de respirar profundo para atenuar mis síntomas de mi propenso ataque de pánico, pero era tan difícil… mi pecho se oprimía y el hecho de que hacía más de nueve meses que no había sentido uno, lo hizo aún más intenso. Estaba muy asustada.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta abruptamente,

_¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso!_ gritó Benjamin entrando abruptamente, su rostro era frío, lleno de ira y enojo _¿Querías ponerme en ridículo? Lo lograste Isabella!... ¿quién mierda te crees que eres?_

¿Este era el hombre que se había convertido en caballero?... siempre fue lo mismo, un lobo disfrazado de cordero…

_Lo viste!_ gemí llevando mis manos a mis mejillas como si ese gesto pudiera aplacar mis lagrimas _lo viste, lo viste… oh dios…_

_No vi a nadie Isabella_ dijo él mas cautelosamente. Alcé la mirada a él y negué con la cabeza

_Lo viste… o lo trajiste aquí para mortificarme, pero estaba allí_

_No puedo creer que te pusiste así porque creíste ver a tu amante aquí… eres una maldita perra!_ gruñó tomado su cabeza entre sus manos.

_No me hables así_ dije duramente _no mientas más, yo sé lo que vi_

_No sabes una mierda!... estas muy equivocada, la visión de ese desgraciado no vendrá a entorpecer esto Isabella… ¿qué tienes? ¿te estas volviendo loca a caso?_ su respiración se comenzó a acelerar.

_Yo se lo que vi_ dije simplemente. _Al igual que se lo que escuché en la empresa… tú y Victoria, tú y tu historia con ella, nos soy una estúpida._

Entonces todo sucedió, él detuvo su caminata por el cuarto y me miró. Vi la alarma en sus ojos, vi el desconcierto, vi la comprensión.

_Tu y Victoria son amantes, no trates de ocultarlo porque lo sé, tú y ella traman algo Benjamin y te juro que lo sabré_

Él alzó las cejas y su palidez se hizo más notable, sus pupilas se dilataron haciéndolos casi negros y vi el sudor que cubría su frente. Llevó la mano a su cabeza una vez más y cerró los ojos y lentamente vi como su rostro de distorsionada por el dolor… el cayó como un peso muerto sobre la alfombra segundos después.

Aparté la mirada cerrando los ojos mientras sentía el cuarto bullir, alguien, seguramente el asistente llegó vociferando el nombre de mi esposo, más personas vinieron y se movieron pidiendo ayuda… yo simplemente mantuve mis ojos cerrados con el recuerdo latente de lo que había visto en la oscuridad, unos brillantes ojos verdes.

* * *

**Bueno... a ver que les pareció, la verdad en este momento no quiero mas que ir a acostarme en la cama y dormir, siento que ya bajé los brazos con esto... beso.**


	34. Fe

**Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea? **

* * *

**Fe**

* * *

_¿Irás o no?_

Saqué la mirada de la puerta de entrada de esa casa que ya no sentía como mi casa… la había dejado atrás cuando decidí renegar de todo esto. Negué con la cabeza,

_No sé si soy bienvenido_ dije mirando al frente con las manos en el volante. Sentí a Emmett suspirar frustrado a mi lado y chasquear con la lengua,

_Nunca conocí a alguien tan egoísta, terco, exagerado y… emo, como tú_ rió sin ganas y volteó a mirarme, _bueno, si no quieres ir por qué aún estamos aquí ¿Qué estas esperando para irte una vez más y salir de sus vidas?, vamos… hazlo!, le salvaste la vida a tu madre reparando su corazón y luego lo rompes, hazlo de nuevo… vete!_

_Cállate idiota!_ dije cerrando los ojos. Sí… Emmett me había sacado del pozo en que me había sumergido en los últimos seis meses, pero el maldito era un idiota increíblemente insoportable, aunque más allá de eso, un buen amigo…

_Bah! A la mierda… tú no quieres verlos allá tú, yo no me pierdo el pastel de Alice y quiero saludar a mamá_ abrió la puerta del auto y bajó apresuradamente.

Suspiré dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y abrí la puerta para salir y seguirlo,

_¿Así que mamá?_ murmuré caminando a largas zancadas para alcanzarlo. _¿desde cuando eres un Cullen?_

_Oh chico bonito, desde que Esme me recibió en su hogar supe que es una mujer digna de tener hijos que la amaran, eres un idiota por no entender eso ¿sabes?..._

_Sí, soy un idiota_ reconocí. No sabía hasta que punto había lastimado a tantos que amaba, pero si sabía que no deseaba hacerlo nuevamente.

Oí los golpes de la puerta cuando llegué a un lado de Emmett, miré al jardín de Esme y me di cuenta que ella había comenzado a trabajar en él, había hermosos rosales que esperaban la primavera para florecer y también otras plantas, Esme le estaba dando vida a su hogar ahora que ella tenía vida. Sonreí internamente… si me hubiesen ofrecido ese trato para salvarle la vida lo firmaría de nuevo, solo que esta vez no huiría…

Sentí la puerta abrirse y un jadeo que me hizo voltear, Alice me miraba desde la entrada con una mano en la boca y su mirada desorbitada, aferrada con su mano libre al marco de la puerta…

_Al…_ susurré preparándome para lo que fuera que mi hermana tenía para mí, insultos, una cachetada, un golpe en el estómago… qué más daba otro, me lo merecía. Pero no podía estar más sorprendido cuando en vez de todo eso, ella solo dio un paso hacia delante y se colgó de mi cuello abrazándome fuertemente. Me aferré a su cintura en seguida, tanto ella como yo necesitábamos un soporte y como lo habíamos hecho siempre… nos sosteníamos mutuamente _Al… hola hermosa_

_Edward…_ murmuró en un sollozo. _te extrañé… tanto_

De repente me sentía culpable… ella me estaba dando la bienvenida a casa cuando lo unico que me merecía era reproches e insultos. Cerré los ojos y disfruté el momento… ella temblaba en mi abrazo, sus suaves sollozos en mi oído y sus manos aferrándose a la tela de mi saco por la espalda

_No te vallas de nuevo ¿oíste?... eres un idiota_ … y ahí estaba. Sonreí y me separé de ella para enfrentarme a sus ojos aguados y su ceño fruncido _mamá te estaba esperando_ dijo para sorprenderme…

_¿Me esperaba?_

_Sí, ella siempre te esperó…_

Claro… como siempre, mi madre mantenía su fe en mí. Asentí con la cabeza y entré a la casa cuando ella se apartó del marco de la puerta. Estaba nervioso, limpie el sudor de mis manos en mis vaqueros y alisé mi camisa.

_Hey enana!_ saludó Emmett, Alice le pegó en un brazo juguetonamente y me pregunté qué era lo que me había perdido. En realidad sentía que estaba en otra familia totalmente diferente, como si en mi ausencia se hubiesen multiplicado,

_Hey mole!_ contestó Alice antes de voltear a verme _mamá esta descansado… estuvo trabajado en… su tejido y quería dormir un rato_

Asentí con la cabeza e hice una señal con la mano al corredor, Alice asintió con una sonrisa y volteé para caminar a la habitación de mi madre.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa, parecía que eso no había cambiado… mi padre seguramente aún estaba en su guardia de hospital y no habían rastros de ese chico, Jassper, que Emmett había contado que era el novio de mi hermana. Me detuve un momento solo para respirar profundo y dejar entrar en mis sentidos esa olor a casa… a hogar, olor a flores, a algodón, un dejo de comida casera, agua de jazmín que Alice usaba y el cuero de los sofás… había extrañado esas cosas. La suave música que provenía de la habitación de mi madre, algo parecido a música celta, las risas de Alice y Emmett desde la cocina, el silencio a demás de todo eso…

Golpeé suavemente la puerta de mi madre, pero al no haberme contestado supuse que estaba durmiendo, así que entré tratando de no hacer ruidos, solo quería verla… antes de ir a tratar de ayudar a Emmett en lo que habíamos venido a hacer.

Esme dormía… la tenue luz del día que se filtraba por la ventana me dejaba ver suficiente como para saber que ella se encontraba bien, al menos tan bien como esperaba en apariencia. Me acerqué a la cama y me sostuve de la madera de los pies de su cama, ella estaba recostada sobre unos almohadones con un libro en su mano sobre su pecho.

Observé todo de ella, se veía tan diferente y sin embargo tan igual a mi madre. Ella ya no tenía esos círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, su cabello brillaba y sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rubor indicaban salud y vitalidad. Su piel no era más pálida como lo había sido meses antes, era de un rosa suave… como tenía que ser.

Miré alrededor del cuarto… era diferente también, parecía más lleno de luz que las vez anterior que lo había pisado. Ya no había medicinas en su mesa de noche, ahora habían sido reemplazados por un portarretrato cuya imagen era una fotografía mía y de Alice en su baile de graduación. Miré a una mecedora que había cerca de la ventana y ví diferentes materiales, mi madre había vuelto a tejer, como lo había dicho Alice, sus obillos de lana y trabajos inacabados estaban sobre una mesa baja de té. Me acerqué despacio con cuidado de no despertarla y me incliné sobre la mesa para tomar en mis manos un pequeño trabajo en lana blanca.

Casi lo dejo caer cuando vi de qué se trataba, la sonrisa se me borró del rostro y mis manos comenzaron a temblar mientras lo sostenía, las piernas temblaron y fue como haberme enfrentado a una hermosa revelación que chocaban con mi entendimiento y contra todo mi sistema.

Sostuve la pequeña batita tejida en mis manos mientras me sentaba en el pequeño sofá frente a la mecedora.

_Oh dios…_ gemí llevando esa pequeña pieza de perfección a mi nariz, oliendo la fibra de la lana, cerrando los ojos con fuera y tratando de tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta… increíblemente y sin saber nunca como era, esa lana olía a bebé. Un bebé que no pensé que llegaría y que cuando llegó lo había abandonado antes de nacer. _¿qué hice?_ susurré abrumado por la magnitud de las sensaciones que ahora me golpeaban gracias a ese pequeño trozo de lana, trabajado de tal manera que pronto estaría cubriendo la piel frágil y suave de… mi hijo.

Por más que reprimí ese nudo en la garganta, esa sensación de inmensidad que tanto había escondido, veía al fin la luz. Mi pecho estalló en un sollozo ahogado que pude acallar con la prenda de lana en mi rostro. La misma prenda que Esme había hecho para mi hijo, Emmett me había contado todo al igual como yo había sido sincero con él.

Bella era parte de mi familia, parte del corazón de Esme, parte de Alice y Carlisle… ella se había ganado ese lugar sin siquiera preponérselo, solo con la fuerza de atracción que ejercía mi sangre con la suya y mi familia… mi sangre. Aquella que ahora corría en las venas de mi bebé, dentro del vientre de la mujer que amaba y que había abandonado.

Mi bebé…

Rompí a llorar como si no hubiese pasado un día desde la última vez que lloré encerrado en ese horrible apartamento ahogándome en mi miseria, sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo para luchar por ella. Lloré de arrepentimiento, de resignación, lloré por cada herida que infligí a quienes más amaba, lloré por mi madre, lloré por las palabras que nunca quise que salieran de mi boca, lloré por el amor que había tenido que renunciar, lloré por haber sido tan estúpido y temerle al hombre poderoso, lloré por… Bella.

Mi Bella.

Lloré por sus ojos rotos y vacíos que vi la última vez que la vi… esa mirada que me había perseguido cada noche mientras fingía que podía olvidarla, aunque nunca pude hacerlo. ¿Arrancarla del corazón? ¿Arrancarla de mi alma? ¿de mi cuerpo?... si yo había quedado sin esas cosas cuando le dije adiós. Ella la tenía en sus manos y hasta que no la viera de nuevo y le rogara que me las devolviera, no tendría ni alma ni corazón y mi cuerpo… era suyo, de nadie más. Ella era mi dueña.

Bajé la prenda pequeña de mis ojos mojados y limpié mis mejillas con la manga de mi camisa, traté de respirar profundamente varias veces hasta que pude recuperar un poco, una pizca del control de mí mismo. Pero simplemente mis ojos seguían derramando lagrimas saladas como si estuviera destilando de mi cuerpo todo el dolor.

_La mejor cura para un hombre es la expiación_

Alcé la vista a mi madre que ahora me miraba desde la cama con sus ojos brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Pestañeé varias veces antes de dejar la prenda de mi bebé en su silla mecedora y me levanté de la mía, refregué mi cara con ambas manos y reí sin gracia…

_Una expiación que no se si merezco_ mi voz quebrada me estremeció, miré a mi madre y ella hizo un gesto a su lado invitándome,

_Todo hombre que ama y vuelve por amor merece un perdón, el perdón y el arrepentimiento conlleva un regalo… tu lo obtendrás_

Era increíble el perdón que ahora obtenía de mi familia, ellos me seguían recibiendo como el hijo pródigo que volvía al hogar… no me lo merecía, pero tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez lo que hice merecía un perdón. Aunque no estaba dispuesto a creer en ello, estaba seguro que abandonar a la mujer amada y a su hijo creciendo en su vientre no tenía perdón alguno y mucho más si había terminado todo inventando semejante blasfemia. Si Bella me lo permitía estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, podría llegar a tardar lo que fuera… pero tenía que conseguir su perdón y su amor si lo había perdido.

Caminé hasta la cama de mi madre y me senté a su lado, tomé su mano con la mía y la acaricié sintiendo su calidez,

_¿Tú crees que Bella me perdone?_ dije en voz baja sin mirarla _¿crees que después de haberla herido así ella… aún siga sintiendo algo por mí?_

_¿Por que no lo averiguas?... hijo, aprendí algo de mis años de enfermedad, viendo desde esta cama el tiempo pasar sin que yo pueda hacer nada contra ello. Aprendí que el tiempo es ahora, que se te escurre entre los dedos y si no haces nada contra ello… el tiempo solo se irá y tu seguirás esperando que algo suceda._ su mano tomó mi muñeca y me jaló hacia ella, me acosté a su lado y me acurruqué como si volviese a ser un niño de cinco años totalmente perdido y asustado. Esme dejó un suave beso en mi sien y me meció entre sus brazos _sé que temes que ella no te acepte, sé que temes por ese niño, sé que es tu hijo… no sé qué te llevó a irte, pero creo saber por qué volviste, tú aún la amas…_

Suspiré tragando el nudo en mi garganta… una madre conoce a sus hijos y Esme, ella era experta en nosotros. Sí, por eso había vuelto… la mayor fuerza fue Bella. Moví mi cabeza a un lado y le di un beso a su mano mientras unas lágrimas más salían de mis ojos,

_Perdóname por haberme ido así_ cerré los ojos y sumergí mi rostro en las sábanas. El olor a mi madre me inundó, el aroma a algodón y perfume de jazmín y no pude evitar suspirar al reconocer el aroma de mis años de infancia.

_Gracias por volver hijo, sabía que lo harías_ respondió ella. Reí sin gracia alguna,

_Tú tienes demasiada fe en mí Esme_ sentí las caricias de mi madre en mi cabello y era tan relajante, deseaba dormir allí y olvidarme de los problemas por un tiempo, pero habían cosas que urgían y Emmett esperaba.

_Y tú nada._ dijo ella jugueteando con mi cabello _tengo fe en ti, tengo fe en Bella y en todos los que amo… tal vez te cueste, tal vez no, pero solo tienes que tener fe que todo saldrá bien_

_Lo tendré en cuenta_ murmuré sin mucha convicción _Emmett está esperando en la sala_

_¿Volverás por la noche?_ preguntó con un timbre de voz preocupado.

La miré levantándome de la cama y sentándome cerca de ella, acaricié su rostro por un momento antes de inclinarme a besar su frente,

_Por supuesto mamá, solo… Bella no debe saber que yo estoy aquí. Hay algunas cosas que debo arreglar antes de que lo sepa, guarda mi presencia para ti, le diré a Alice también y a papá._

_¿Hay algún problema?_ preguntó con desconfianza.

_Ninguno mamá, déjame hacer esto a mi manera ¿si?_ le sonreí suavemente haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. Ella asintió reticente pero sonrió antes de pararme para salir de la habitación,

_Prepararé tu comida favorita cariño_ dijo con un dejo de alegría, al voltear a verla desde la puerta me di cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban _ahora puedo cocinar_ algo tan sencillo y cotidiano la hacía tan feliz. Asentí sonriéndole _Bienvenido a casa hijo_

_Gracias por recibirme mamá_

**O**

_Maldito hijo de puta!_

Su puño chocó contra la mesa y él se dejó caer sobre la silla, llevé mis manos a mi rostro y refregué mis dedos sobre mis ojos para sacar el cansancio que tenía. Estábamos por segundo día consecutivo encerrados en esa oficina del edificio central del FBI en Seatlle.

Emmett cerró sus ojos cansado y suspiró al teléfono, hablaba con un tal Darren, que llevaba este caso solo de oficio al igual que Emmett.

_Quiero ese expediente Darren, no me importa como lo consigas, hazlo… cuando lo tengas tráemelo directamente a mi escritorio, solo nos falta eso para comprobar el archivo original… date prisa_ cortó la llamada y volteó a mirarme directamente a los ojos _¿sabes si Tayler tiene alguna oficina adicional a demás de las que figuran como oficiales?_

_No_ murmuré contestando la misma pregunta por… ¿quinta vez? _Benjamin guarda sus documentos importantes Emmett, en el despacho en su casa, allí debe estar el contrato y los expedientes médicos de su enfermedad… si no lo ha sacado y escondido en otro lugar…_

_¿Tal vez alguna bóveda privada en algún banco?_

_No… no lo creo. Al menos nunca dio indicios de confiar esas cosas a un banco… son documentos muy comprometedores_

_Los que buscamos también_ reflexionó ausentemente acariciándose el mentón pensativo.

_¿Su empresa?_

_No_ dije rotundamente, definitivamente Benjamin no era de ese calibre… dejar documentos importantes en su empresa… no.

_Bella..._ murmuró mirándome con cautela.

_Definitivamente no_ dije rotundamente _no la metas a ella Emmett… no, dijiste que-

_Sé lo que dije, él no debe saber de ti… no dije nada sobre ella… Edward ¿qué mejor que ella como aliado en esto?_ su voz sonaba ansiosa y apresurada. Necesitábamos con desesperación un aliado, pero no pensaba utilizarla.

_No_ me levanté de la silla y me paseé nerviosos por la oficina, Emmett había tocado el tema más delicado para mí. Sí, deseaba verla, lo había deseado con locura desde que pisé Seatlle de nuevo, pero no lo había hecho por varias razones. Primero, Emmett me lo había prohibido rotundamente, Benjamin no podía saber que yo estaba de regreso y ciertamente Bella, ella era una muy mala mentirosa. Segundo… yo deseaba hacer las cosas de manera tal que no sea un abrupto encuentro para ella, su estado avanzado de embarazo no me dejaba otra opción, si sufría algo parecido a lo que sucedió cuando me fui no me lo perdonaría jamás. Y tercero… algo que difícilmente iba a admitir, estaba cabreado de miedo… temía perderla definitivamente, temía que me odiara, temía sus palabras, temía la ruptura definitiva de mi corazón… estaba cegado por el miedo.

_Ella trabaja con él, ella conoce su situación… se ha dado cuenta de lo que es su marido Edward, ella nos ayudará si se lo decimos… no es tonta, ella no dirá nada_ insistió.

_¡Que la dejes afuera Emmett!_ grité volteando a él, gruñí entre dientes y revolví mi cabello mirando hacia la ventana nuevamente _... por favor, no la involucres. No quiero que tenga nada que ver con él_

_Ella tiene que saber… ¿no haz pensado en que una de las cosas que deberás hacer al verla es dar explicaciones?_

El idiota tenía razón…

_Mierda! Si… lo he pensado, sí se que debo hacerlo. Pero ella esta a punto de tener al bebé, no quiero emociones fuertes para ella, no ahora Emmett, entiende por favor_

_Edward, no podemos retrasar la investigación…_ dijo con urgencia _debemos confiar en Bella, no nos queda otra_

_Lo sé_ murmuré cerrando los ojos y recargando la frente en la ventana, la ciudad bullí afuera tan aislada, tan indiferente… _déjame pensar en algo_

_Piensa rápido, Tayler no tiene nada negro que lo involucre y mucho menos Victoria, una egresada de Yale con honores en Licenciatura en Administración de empresas… todo se concentra en Benjamin Edward y lo más cerca que tenemos de Benjamin es Bella_

_¿No se puede de otra forma?... Bella se verá implicada y ella no tiene nada que ver_ murmuré con ansiedad

_No Edward, como tú… si ella coopera no habrá cargos ni será implicada._

No será involucrada en los negocios sucios de su esposo, eso era lo que más deseaba… ella había caído en manos equivocadas y pasó toda su vida lamentando eso, no podía dejar que ella quedara manchada por la mugre de Benjamin.

_Déjame pensar… solo, déjame pensar_ pedí entre dientes…

_Hay una gala el viernes, un contrato de firmará al final de la gala… no sabemos la naturaleza a la que llega ese contrato, debemos irnos con cuidado y obtener algo más de esa noche, Darren estará consiguiendo los documentos que faltan, Tayler y el doctor Estefan son los puntos clave. Y Bella si te decides a incluirla en esto_

_Bien_ acordé antes de que su celular sonara nuevamente.

Supe que estaba hablando con Rosalie por el tono meloso e intimo que había comenzado a usar, supe también que ella estaría saliendo con Bella para comprar su vestimenta del viernes y que la invitaría a cenar y me maldije a mí mismo… estaba tan cerca, tan ínfimamente cerca… y sin poder verla.

Quería verla, definitivamente quería hacerlo y mucho más cuando Emmett me informó que ella iba a tocar esa noche. Ella aún tocaba… eso me llenó de emoción, ella puso seguir con lo que le gustaba, ella aún tocaba aunque fuera solo para recaudar fondos, ella aún lo hacía. ¿Seguiría con el miedo a los escenarios? ¿su embarazo le había dado seguridad?...

Muchas preguntas y estaba dispuesto a que las respuestas salieran de su propia boca… ya era hora.

**O**

Estábamos esperando a mi padre, Jassper y Emmett sentados en los sofás jugando naipes como si nada fuera a suceder y yo inquieto mirando por una ventana que daba al gran manzano a punto de entrar en flor. Salí de la ventana y despeiné mi cabello con una mano mientras caminaba hasta la chimenea y volvía a la ventana, podía sentir las miradas de Jassper y Emmett sobre mí como aguijones molestosos.

Suspiré frustrado…

_Debería ir_ dije sin pensar demasiado, Emmett gruñó y por el rabillo del ojo lo vi negar con la cabeza en desaprobación.

_Es demasiado peligroso, a demás Rose no sabe que haz vuelto… se llega a enterar prepárate para un dolor de huevos intenso_ reí en voz baja…

_¿Y tu te preparas para dormir con el perro?_ lo miré y él alzó los hombros sacando un as de corazones de su montón de naipes en mano,

_No tenemos perro pero definitivamente dormiría en la cajuela del convertible de Rose_

_Ja!... cobarde_ murmuré mientras Jassper tiraba sobre el montón una reina de diamantes,

_Maldito perro_ dijo Emmett por lo bajo mientras se llevaba las peores cartas de Jassper, este sonreía triunfante.

Volví a sus pirar metiendo las manos en mi bolsillo, las llaves de mi auto estaban allí, las acaricié suavemente con mi dedo y miré a Emmett, estaba concentrado en su juego. Mi padre aún estaba haciendo algunas llamadas al hospital para comprobar algunos pacientes que estaban en su post cirugía.

Suspiré nuevamente… ¿qué perdía? Bueno… había riesgo de que algo saliera mal. ¿Qué ganaba?... echarle un vistazo, uno… uno que tanto necesitaba, a mi Bella… mi diosa que hoy tocaba.

_Déjate de suspirar como idiota, sé que estas ansioso… es peor si te pones a pensar en ello_ Emmett me miró y señaló el lugar a su lado _ven… ayúdame a ganarle a este tramposo_

_He!_ se quejó Jassper con una sonrisa _soy el rey del póquer… ¿Qué quieres?_

_No gracias_ dije desinteresadamente _me avisan, estaré en mi habitación_ caminé a través de la sala y salí de la vista de los chicos, cuando llegué a mi habitación me metí dentro y fui hasta la ventana, miré la hora de mi reloj… media hora para la media noche.

_Mierda!_ me dije a mí mismo… algo tenía que hacer, no podía dejar pasar esto… tenía que verla tocar, tenía que verla de cualquier manera. Suspiré frustrado por enésima vez ese día y tomé la ventana para abrirla tratando de no hacer ni el menos ruido posible.

Cuando ya estaba abierta un aire frío entró de golpe dándome más resolución de la que ya tenía… tenía que salir de allí.

Subí a la cornisa de la ventana y salté hacia el patio de casa, caí limpiamente sobre el suave pasto recién plantado. Esperé un momento para ver si oía ruidos del interior de la casa y al no escuchar nada comencé a caminar hacia la puerta trasera del patio, tenía que darme prisa antes de que Emmett se diera cuenta. Últimamente, desde que habíamos vuelto de Londres, él se había encargado de ser mi sombra, se pisar mis zapatos literalmente. Tal vez por precaución, para que el testigo clave y damnificado de Benjamin Plath no se le escapara o solo para evitar lo que estaba haciendo ahora… ir a ella.

Abrí la puerta y corrí hacia la calle, seguramente en el momento en que diera ignición a mi Volvo, que había estado almacenado todos estos meses en el garaje, él se daría cuenta. Pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era ir y verla… mierda! ¿no está mal negarle el plato de sopa a un muerto de hambre? ¿no era pecado dejar morir de frío a un vagabundo en pleno invierno?... así me sentía yo sin Bella. Este era el momento de saber que ya nunca más iba a poder huir de ella. Necesitaba sus palabras duras, las que fueran, necesitaba su bofetada limpia y certera en mi mejilla, pero más necesitaba verla…

Si alguien había cometido exceso de velocidad o roto mil normas de conducción esa noche, había sido yo. Creo que el Volvo nunca había corrido tanto… era como un imán que me atraía. Llegué en quince minutos al Hotel Hillton y aparqué cerca de allí, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me vean, bajé del auto y me apresure a caminar por una calle lateral hasta dar con una salida de emergencia. En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar… no quise ni mirar, ya sabía quién podía estar llamando, así que lo saqué del bolsillo y lo apagué, no quería traer la atención.

Seguí unos corredores que solo estaban transitados por un par de empleados con chaquetilla, alguno de ellos trayendo bandejas y otros caminando apurados sin siquiera ver que yo era un intruso allí.

De pronto al llegar a un amplio vestíbulo me detuve en seco, no había nadie allí… todos disfrutaban de la gala dentro de las grandes puertas que delimitaban el vestíbulo del salón. Miré a mi alrededor cuando comencé a sentir la música y un silencio sepulcral… las suaves notas de un chello comenzaron a inundar el aire.

_Oh dios…_ susurré cerrando los ojos, mi cuerpo reaccionó a esa música y en segundos se relajó… me sentía como una serpiente de cascabel siendo seducida por el sonido de una flauta.

Me detuve allí por un momento tratando de recuperarme del impacto inicial y luego busqué con la mirada, una puerta escondida o un lugar, un recoveco donde pudiera esconderme a verla. Una puerta que daba al salón estaba casi escondida cerca de los baños, por lo que atiné a abrir y sí… estaba dentro del salón, solo que en el fondo y abrazado por la oscuridad, así sería mejor. Yo solo quería verla.

Caminé como hipnotizado sosteniéndome de la pared de fondo con mis manos temblorosas hasta que la ví, mis ojos se quedaron prendados de la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a mí, a menos de cincuenta metros, con su estilizado violoncello en sus manos, haciendo música con él. Su cabello estaba recogido en una torzada alta sostenido por cintas, su vestido azul contrastaba con su piel blanquecina, la punta de sus zapatos sobresalían de la falda del vestido… el chello tapaba su vientre.

Ella era hermosa… simplemente era la perfección personalizada.

Las notas salín de sus cuerdas con maestría, ella miraba su instrumento, pero no perdía la esperanza de que mirara hacia arriba y poder así ver sus ojos, su rostro…

_Hermosa…_ susurré.

Y como si ella lo hubiese escuchado, alzó la mirada. Pasó sus enormes ojos marrones por las mesas de enfrente y luego de una leve mueca de antipatía, miró hacia arriba…

Entonces sucedió…

Sus manos se detuvieron abruptamente y sus ojos estaban ahora fijos en los míos. Sus manos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente y tragué en seco… me había visto.

Sus dedos soltaron su arco que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y esa mano que lo había estado sosteniendo fue a posarse a su vientre detrás del chello… no pude ver bien, pero ella protegía a su hijo… ¿lo protegía de mí?

Oh cielos…

¿No me quería cerca de ella?... ¿temía por nuestro hijo? ¿fue una contracción? ¿le hice mal otra vez? ¡¿Qué mierda había sucedido?...

En seguida vi cómo un hombre llegó hasta ella y le entregó el arco que recogió del suelo. Esa era el momento… porque vi a Benjamin parase en su lugar y mirar hacia atrás. Sus ojos claros y brillantes se congelaron cuando me vieron, obligué a mis piernas a caminar y salir de allí o más rápido posible.

En el corredor no dejé de caminar, no me detuve. Iba mirando el suelo ausente sin querer parpadear, porque al hacerlo corría el riego de ahuyentar esa hermosa imagen de ella.

_Idiota!_ gritó alguien caminando hacia mí a la distancia, alcé la vista y sí, Emmett estaba allí junto a Jassper y Darren que iba comunicándose con un trasmisor de onda corta _Darren ve y vigílalo… los demás ya vienen_

Él compañero de Emmett se fue por una de las puertas laterales del corredor y Emmett vino hasta mí junto a Jassper,

_Jass ve a buscar a Alice, Rose y Esme… llévalas a casa de Rose, no les digas nada_ indicó con voz de mando.

Jassper se preocupó por un momento pero asintió sin chistar…

_No me digas nada_ dije llegando a su lado, pero no me detuve, continué caminando hasta encontrar la puerta por la que había entrado _quiero que veas a Bella, no se qué sucedió… tal vez la herí de nuevo_ Emmett comenzó a caminar hacia mí y al alcanzarme me jaló de un brazo hasta llegar a una puerta, él simplemente la abrió y me hizo entrar al cuarto que a simple vista parecía una pequeña sala de reuniones.

_Edward… ¿ella te vio?_ dijo apresuradamente volteando a verme.

¿Ella me vió?... oh cielos, sí… ella me vió!

_Sí…_ murmuré idiotizado. _ella me vió_ Emmett asintió despacio sin apartar su mirada de mí.

_¿Te vio Benjamin?_ preguntó cautelosamente, sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus mejillas rojas, parecía que podía estallar en cualquier momento.

_Oh por dios_ gemí revolviendo mi cabello con ambas manos. _sí…_

_¿Te vió?_ gimió abriendo los ojos _Eres un idiota Edward!_ gritó Emmett haciendo un puño su mano y golpeando con todas sus fuerzas en una pared cercana, un hoyo del tamaño de su puño se abrió en la pared de material ligero, él ni lo sintió. Se sacó el saco mientras bufaba nervioso y su arma reglamentaria quedó a la vista dentro de su estuche que atravesaba el pecho. Se volvió a mirarme enfurecido y me señaló con su dedo índice _arruinaste todo Edward!... teníamos al jodido tipo en un puño y lo jodiste todo!... ahora será más difícil, puede llegar a saber que estamos siguiendo una investigación…_ él continuó hablando ausentemente.

_Necesitaba verla_ dije casi imperseptiblemente. Aún tenía su hermosa vista en mi retina, ella estaba tan hermosa... ella era increíble, una mujer increíble y no podía creer aún haber estado a unos metros de ella.

_Y una mierda que necesitabas verla!... mira lo que sucedió!_

_Lo siento_ cerré los ojos, la diatriba de Emmett no me iba a sacar a Bella de mi mente... _no pude evitarlo_

_Eres inconsciente... ¿qué haremos ahora? jodiste toda la investigación... dame una maldita idea de lo que podemos hacer ahora_ exigió caminando como un león encerrado dentro de una jaula.

Solo había algo que podía hacer... y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

_Verla_ dije simplemente _necesito verla, tengo que hacerlo... solo ella puede terminar esto ¿no es así?_ tragué en seco y mantuve el coraje que había venido a mí tan repentinamente. _Hagamos esto Emmett, mientras más antes mejor_

Estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando el celular de Emmett sonó en la pequeña habitación. Él contestó y mantuvo una conversación en tono apresurado, no me alarmé hasta que oí el nombre de Rosalie.

_¿En serio?_ la voz de Emmett parecía de satisfacción _Está bien nena, no te muevas de su lado… ella necesita compañía, luego te explicaré… nena, nena… lo sé, estaré en casa pronto, debo solucionar algo ahora. ¿Me puedes decir en que clínica está?_

Volteé a verlo en seguida, llevé mis manos a mi cabello y los jalé frenéticamente mientras él terminaba de despedirse de Rosalie…

_¿Bella? ¿en una clínica?_ dije frenéticamente a penas él cerró la llamada. Emmett me miró por un momento mientras marcaba otro número _maldita sea Emmett! ¡¿cómo está Bella?_

_Ella esta bien, en casa de Rose… Benjamin se descompuso_ Emmett se llevó el teléfono al oído y comenzó a ladrar ordenes. Yo refregué mi cara con ambas manos y gemí… era un alivio que el que verdaderamente se merecía estar en peligro finalmente lo estuviera. Bella estaba bien… estaba bien, iba a poder verla pronto.

**O**

Nunca me pareció tan largo un paseo, en realidad… esto no era precisamente un paseo, era como estar camino a la horca o algo así. Y a pesar de todo se sentía como lo mejor del mundo…

_Esme y tu hermana están de vuelta en su casa, Jassper las llevó. Hablaré con Rosalie, ella… te odia_ rió Emmett _pero le explicaré de qué va la cosa y no te odiará tanto o al menos, aguantará las ganas de partirte el alma en dos_

_Le diré todo_ dije _¿no tengo otra salida verdad?_

_Si quieres recuperar lo que perdiste creo que no tienes otra salida que la verdad._

_Estoy dispuesto a eso Emmett… te lo aseguro_ dije con una pequeña sonrisa _estoy dispuesto a recuperar lo que perdí… pero tengo miedo_ admití.

_¿Miedo a que no te acepté?... solo… dale tiempo, cuando sepa por qué lo hiciste, creo que comprenderá, al menos parte de las cosas_

_Fui un cobarde, tengo que pagar mi culpa, pero… al menos espero que me deje estar cerca de ella, si me aleja sería más difícil luchar por ella_ miré la ventana y supe que estábamos cerca _temo que todo lo que tengo para decirle le haga mal al bebé, temo poner en peligro su embarazo nuevamente… no me lo perdonaría Emmett_

_Estaremos allí por si eso sucede, tú solo háblale tranquilo… si tuviéramos ese contrato sería más fácil, pero depende de ella que lo obtengamos… de hecho, falta tan poco para incriminar a Plath, que esperemos poder hacerlo antes de que el maldito se muera_ golpeó el volante con un puño en señal de frustración.

_Estas seguro que eso no afectará a Bella ¿no?_ lo miré expectante, si eso llegaba a despojar a Bella de lo que por derecho le correspondía…

_No, según parece él cambió el contrato prenupcial, debemos ver los puntos de ese nuevo acuerdo… no me fío de su generosidad, pero al parecer Bella es la propietaria de todos sus bienes en partes iguales._

Llegamos al departamento de Rosalie y suspiré profundo… solo rogaba a quien estuviera protegiéndola, que mi presencia no le traiga consecuencias al bebé ni a ella.

El viaje en el ascensor fue largo e incomodo, de repente me sentía como un ganador y al otro minuto… como un perdedor total. Todo dependía de ella… aunque por su puesto, no esperaba el perdón esa noche, si es que estaba dispuesta a dármelo. Pero la vería… hablaría con ella y eso, eso valía la pena el dolor que siguiera.

_Quédate aquí_ dijo Emmett sacando una lleve de su bolsillo, _quiero preparar a Rose primero, ella no te dejará estar en la misma habitación que Bella_

Asentí rendido y dejé que él cruzara el umbral de su hogar solo, mientras a mí me sudaban las manos…

El tiempo pasaba lento o la ansiedad le daba ese efecto, no lo sé… pero fue un tiempo después en que Emmett abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar, arqueé las cejas por su silencio y pasé a su lado.

En uno de los grandes sofás de cuero blanco se encontraba Rosalie sentada, sus brazos cruzados y su mirada clavada en el gran ventanal que daba a la gran ciudad. Ella no volteó a mirarme,

_Bella está descansado…_ dijo con voz monótona, supuse que no estaba de acuerdo con mi presencia allí pero que debía rendirse a Emmett _verte fue como una cacheta en la cara. Solo déjame decirte algo Edward… si te dejo entrar en mi casa, es por lo que Emmett me ha contado. Si logras que Benjamin pague cada una de las que le hizo a Bella… eres más que bienvenido, pero si te atreves, una sola vez más… a burlarte de ella… no tienes una maldita idea de lo que una mujer puede hacer por venganza_

Miré a Emmett y no pude entender cómo el idiota estaba tan embelesado mirándola como si fuera lo más lindo que dijera ella.

_Pasa_ dijo nuevamente Rosalie agachando la cabeza, su voz se oía quebrada _es la primera habitación a la izquierda. Y por favor… no la lastimes_ susurró.

_Antes dejaré que me mates_ dije caminando hacia donde ella me había indicado.

Respiré profundo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, cerré los ojos y traté de imaginarme lo que podía encontrar adentro, no había sollozos y fue un alivio, así que giré el perno y abrí.

La luz que entraba por la ventana era suave y a ella se le unía la de una pequeña veladora encendida a un lado de la cama, ella dormía entremedio de las sábanas apaciblemente, a pesar de todo… uno de nosotros podía dormir en paz y me alegraba que fuera ella.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada en la almohada y su cabello regado alrededor de su cabeza, como una hermosa sirena en las aguas, su vientre prominente sobresalía como un monte abrupto y sus piernas estaban descubiertas, descansaban sobre dos almohadones… sonreí, sus pies estaban hinchados y aún así, eran la cosa más hermosa.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé hacia un sofá que se ubicaba a un lado de la cama, me senté allí y me dediqué a observarla.

Ella estaba usando una amplia camiseta, que deduje que era de Emmett y un pequeño pantalón rosa seguramente de Rosalie. Su mano izquierda descansaba sobre su vientre y la derecha sobre la cama, su respiración era pausada y suave, no pude evitar mirar sus pechos… eran grandes y llenos, la curva de su cadera era definida, como si ella estuviese preparada ya para el momento del parto. Pero mi mirada entera se concentró en su vientre… donde mi hijo descansaba.

Por una fuerza extraña me sentí impulsado hacia delante, caí de rodillas a un lado de la cama y miré de cerca esa cosa tan extraña y natural… parte de mi, mi misma sangre estaba corriendo en las venas de ese pequeño trozo de vida que Bella había cuidado por casi nueve meses. Levanté mi mano sin siquiera pensarlo y la puse suavemente sobre su ombligo, que claramente sobresalía.

No pude evitar dejar escapar una lágrima, ¿cómo pude haberlo abandonado? ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido?... ¿por qué no había luchado por ellos?. Tendría que haberla tomado y llevado lejos de aquí, tendría que haber hecho hasta lo imposible por estar con ellos. Y el no haberlo hecho me convertía en un cobarde mal nacido…

¿Dónde estaba la fe que mi madre había tenido en mí?... no hice nada de lo que se suponía tenía que ser lo correcto. Mierda!... tenía que luchar por ellos, por mi Bella, por mi niño…

Algo sucedió… la piel tembló y sentí como un golpe en toda la palma de mi mano. Un golpe pequeño pero tan poderoso que me obligó a sacarla como si hubiese sido una corriente eléctrica lo que me había golpeado. Miré eclipsado su vientre… y vi claramente cómo se movía, como un suave oleaje, como si las apacibles aguas del mar hubiesen sido perturbadas por un animal marino nadando debajo.

Mi hijo se movía…

Bella se quejó suavemente y se removió incomoda sobre la cama, aún dormida, su mano protectora dio unas pequeñas palmaditas suaves sobre su vientre.

Nuevamente, cuando todo pareció calmarse, volví a levantar la mano y tentativamente la volví a colocar en el mismo lugar donde él o ella me había pateado.

Esta vez sentí los movimientos debajo de la piel, pero no una nueva patada. Esta vez vi cómo la mano protectora de Bella se movía para tomar mi muñeca y apartarla de su vientre.

No luché…

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con esos orbes marrones que tanto me habían perseguido, mirándome fijamente. Saqué mi mano cuando ella me soltó. Su mirada era imperturbable y volvió a colocar su mano sobre su vientre. Tragué en seco y supe que había llegado la hora.

De todas las maneras que había soñado encontrarme con ella una vez más, esta había sido la más improbable, no tenía palabras preparadas, solo el objetivo claro de lo que debía decir… no tenía ni una mínima noción, pero tenía que intentarlo.

_Isabella…_ dije usando su nombre entero, Emmett me había comentado lo doloroso que había sido para ella que usaran el nombre que yo había impuesto _tenemos que hablar_

* * *

**AAAhhhhhh! ok, uff... respiren! jajajaja... nos vemos pronto nenas, pásense a mi nueva historia, Donde está el amor, Edward es un soldado y Bella una reportera gráfica, se que les gustará. **


	35. No existe el olvido

**No existe el olvido**

* * *

_Lo que sea Bella. Tú tienes que descansar… _ Me sentí arrastrada hacia el sofá, unas pequeñas manos sostuvieron mis tobillos para sacar mis zapatos. Al alzar la mirada vi a Alice despojando mis pies de sus zapatos

_Debes descansar Bella. Rose tiene razón_

Negué con la cabeza. Tenía que esperar a Emmett, él sabía algo… mi corazón me decía que Emmett sabía de esto. Él me pidió que confiara en él… yo confío… pero, intuía que él sabía.

_Bella, cariño…_ Esme se trasladó a mi lado en el sofá, sus ojos esquivos miraban mi panza y una de sus manos acarició suavemente el tope de mi vientre _todo lo que suceda de ahora en más, será para tu bien_

_Tú sabes_ susurré a la mujer que estaba a mi lado. Alice miró a su madre y Esme le devolvió la mirada, algo en su forma de comunicarse se me escapó porque Alice dejó los zapatos a mi lado en el suelo y siguió a Rosalie a la cocina sin decir una palabra.

Esme sostuvo una de mis manos y aún sin mirarme sonrió, parecía tan segura de sí misma.

_Sé muy poco… pero debes confiar en Emmett, él sabe lo que hace…_

_Tú sabes que Edward está aquí ¿verdad?_ dije en un hilo de voz. Esme cerró los ojos por un instante y luego los abrió para mirarme exhalando un suspiro. Su mirada cambió, era brillante y pude ver alivio en ella.

_Sí, pero Bella… Rosalie no lo sabe, nadie se suponía que debía saber, cariño. No puedo decir mucho porque no sé nada, pero sé que su presencia aquí es buena._

Ignoré sus palabras, me sentía realmente herida… ¿hace cuanto tiempo ella sabía de Edward? ¿Hace cuanto que él regresó? ¿Para qué?... ¿para atormentarme? Si él no me amaba… él no me amaba ¿por qué volvió?

Por su familia, por supuesto… porque a pesar de todo esta ciudad era su lugar.

Esme acarició mi mano dulcemente, pero yo me sentía agotada… me sentía como una intrusa. Este era el lugar de Edward, yo no tenía nada que hacer a lado de su madre, ella debía estar con él y sin embargo estaba a mi lado dándome su apoyo.

_Necesito dormir_ dije en un susurro sacando mi mano de la suya. Masajeé mis sientes y oí los tacones de Rosalie viniendo desde la cocina

_Toma un té Bella, luego te acuestas a descansar._

Dejó una bandeja frente a mí, en la mesa baja. Allí había una taza de té humeante y una pequeña azucarera. Rosalie le ofreció un té a Esme, pero ella se negó diciendo que debía volver a casa y descansar también.

Ella se volvió hacia mí y sorbí un poco de mi té, su mano cálida y reconfortante acarició en circulo mi espalda. No me atreví a alzar mi mirada, sabía que solo encontraría preocupación en la suya.

_Por favor Bella_ dijo muy despacio _dale una oportunidad para explicar_

No dije nada, ella en cambio espero alguna señal mía pero al no haberla se levantó del sofá y me dejó un beso en la coronilla.

_Bella… mañana vendré a visitarte_ dijo Alice acercándose a mí, me abrazó por los hombros suavemente y dejó un beso en mi mejilla _duerme y cuida a ese bebé_

Asentí con una leve sonrisa y la vi alejarse hacia la puerta, no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Jassper, esperándolas silenciosamente junto a los sofás. Él me saludo asintiendo con la cabeza y salió por la puerta luego de las mujeres.

Minutos después con Rosalie a mi lado, terminé mi té sin ganas de hablar. Ella estaba esperando alguna señal mía que indicara que quería contar lo que había sucedido esta noche, pero simplemente no podía hablar. Lo de Edward aún era muy fresco y no quería su furia, sabía que él no era mucho de su agrado. Y lo de Benjamin… aún ni yo podía digerirlo bien. Aún estaba evitando lo que había visto antes de que Rosalie y Sam me sacaran de ese cuarto lleno de gente tratando de reanimarlo.

Benjamin había sido trasladado a una clínica de alta complejidad especializada en oncología. Me habían preguntado si quería acompañarlo, pero me negué rotundamente… ¡por dios! Yo estaba embarazada de ocho meses con signos de una crisis de pánico y no podía siquiera sostenerme en mis propios pies.

En cambio Tayler se hizo cargo en seguida. No supe porque, pero unos hombres vestidos de traje que nunca había visto también fueron con él en la ambulancia.

_Si tienes frío hay un par de mantas sobre el pequeño sofá_ indicó Rose abriendo las sábanas de mi cama en la habitación de huéspedes. _Si necesitas algo bella, solo… llámame_ sentí que elevaba mis pies sobre algo blando y sonreí agradecida al ver dos almohadas apiladas bajo mis talones. _¿Así está bien?_

Asentí cerrando los ojos, el cansancio del día y todo lo que había sucedido en la noche me estaba pasando factura. Mis ojos parpadearon con pesadez y suspiré acomodando mi cadera en colchón un poco duro. No pasó mucho tiempo que caí en una bruma que colmó mis sentidos.

Las imágenes iban y venían en mi mente, imágenes de Benjamin cayendo sobre el duro suelo, sus ojos en blanco y su piel pálida como… un cadáver. Otras imágenes de unos refulgentes ojos verdes, aún claros y nítidos en la oscuridad, dos esmeraldas mirándome fijamente… una mirada rota y llena de dolor. Imágenes de ojos escudriñando en la oscuridad… muchas miradas, pero solo una sobresalía.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó, pero sentí el movimiento en mi vientre. Uno de los bruscos, retuve el aire en mis pulmones y cambié mi lado, llevé mi mano a mi niño inquieto y di unas suaves palmaditas. Así eran mis noches, aunque por lo general mi bebé me dejaba dormir sin molestias…

Sentí una suave caricia sobre mi panza y abrí los ojos sobresaltada. Pensé encontrar a Rosalie… pensé encontrar hasta a Emmett buscándome para dar explicaciones, pensé encontrar cualquier cosa… excepto lo que encontré.

Lo vi arrodillado en el suelo, a mi lado… su mano sobre mi vientre y su mirada fija a la altura de mi ombligo. Me detuve un segundo para observarlo, tratando de controlar mi impresión, mi incredulidad… era como una visión, una hermosa visión y quería tocarlo solo para saber que era real, que estaba junto a mí.

Me sobresalté y mi corazón se apretujó cuando noté los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, su cabello despeinado y las puntas señalando en distintas direcciones. Él estaba pálido y vestía solo un par de jeans y una camiseta gris.

Quise llorar…

Levanté mi mano temblorosa y tragué saliva antes de envolver mis dedos en su muñeca. El contacto con su piel me estremeció, volteó a mirarme sobresaltado y fue suficiente para separar su mano de mi vientre.

No tenía derecho…

No podía venir así como así a invadir mi sueño, mi descanso, a interrumpir en mi vida una vez más como si pensara que no iban a haber consecuencias para mí.

Si tenía el corazón roto ya…

Ahora, cuando había conseguido un poco de estabilidad y estaba tratando de salir adelante. Él volvía a mi vida.

_Isabella_ dijo dejando caer su mano cuando yo lo solté como si su toque me quemara _tenemos que hablar_

Isabella…

¿Ahora era Isabella?... por supuesto. Bella había muerto para él, todo lo que yo pensé que había sido para él, la mínima esperanza… se había esfumado.

Su formalidad me hizo atorar mis palabras en el pecho. Sus ojos ausentes y fríos me hicieron desviar la mirada. Traté de acomodarme sobre la cama de tal manera que mi mirada no fuera directamente a él. Me tumbé de espaldas con mis ojos fija en el techo… no sabía qué podía salir de esta conversación, pero sabía que sería débil, débil a su mirada, a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Respiré profundo una… dos veces, tres. Si articulaba palabra no estaba segura como saldrían, seguramente entrecortadas y errantes. Dios… había imaginado este encuentro mil veces, sumida en mi dolor, entre lágrimas, prometiéndome que cuando llegaría sería lo más valiente posible.

¿Dónde estaba mi valentía ahora?...

Pues, de alguna manera tenía que responder por mí, la valentía que había adquirido con Benjamín, tenía que estar allí en algún lado. Tomé aire por última vez y decidí dar el siguiente paso.

****POV Edward****

Por favor, por favor mi amor… habla conmigo. ¿Qué quería hacer de mí esa mujer? Me negaba tocar a mi hijo, luego me negaba su mirada y ahora me estaba haciendo morir aquí esperando una palabra de ella, solo una… algo que me indicase el camino por el que debía caminar para ganarme su confianza de nuevo. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero nunca comprendí la magnitud del dolor que iba a sentir con su actitud.

Por favor, háblame bebé, dime cualquier cosa… solo, di algo.

Cuando estuve a punto de cambiar de posición de arrodillado frente a ella a sentado a su lado, Bella habló. Y nunca imaginé que iba a doler tanto sus palabras.

_¿Por qué estás aquí Edward? ¿Te faltó algo por decir? ¿te faltó lastimarme más?...  
créeme que fue suficiente._

Tragué en seco y negué con la cabeza, su voz era un murmullo rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. Su frialdad me estremeció.

_No, yo vine a explicar ciertas cosas que pueden implicarte Isabella_ dije antes de herirla más. Ella cerró los ojos que tenía fijos en el techo y me pareció ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro. _¿estás bien?_

De ninguna manera iba a decir lo que tenía que decir si a ella podía perjudicarla, si podía lastimar a mi hijo.

_Estoy bien_ dijo en un hilo de voz. Su mano acarició el tope de su vientre y suspiró  
_Entonces… habla Edward_ dijo finalmente cerrando los ojos.

Reconsideré hablar. Por varias razones, primero que nada, no quería perturbar su embarazo, no quería decir cosas que le hicieran mal. Sabía que por una parte me iba a odiar, lo tenía seguro… su odio. Pero por otra parte, consideraba justo que ella supiera todo, después de todo, ella fue el centro de toda esta negociación enferma y retorcida de su marido. Ella debía saber… no importaba que luego me odiara.

Tomé una respiración profunda y traté de encontrar las palabras con las cuales empezar.

_Creo que sabes algo sobre la enfermedad de Esme ¿no?_ ella volteó a mirarme y vi la preocupación en su mirada, asintió suavemente y no sacó la mirada de la mía _ella enfermó hace más de un año, una hipertrofia cardiaca producida por un edema, ella… estaba grave Isabella, ella estaba muriendo cuando comencé a trabajar contigo. Ya casi no teníamos esperanzas, al menos mi padre, ni yo… los tratamientos ya no daban resultados y mi padre estaba a un paso de la banca rota_

Ella me miraba expectante, yo trataba de observar sus reacciones mientras tanto…  
_Isabella, en definitiva… no teníamos esperanza. Mi madre moría, Carlisle estaba sumido en el alcohol y a punto de la banca rota, Alice entraba en la Universidad y en todo lo que eso demandaba. Yo… a penas te conocía. Isabella, Benjamin vio la debilidad de mi familia… vio mi debilidad, mi desesperación._

Sus ojos se agrandaron, su respiración se trabó. Me alcé sobre mis rodillas y me senté a un lado de su cama, junto a ella, que no se inmutó. Pensé en tomarle la mano, pero se veía demasiado impresionada y sinceramente temía su rechazo, lo temía más que nada.

_Edward… ¿qué-

_Bella, fui un estúpido, un ciego_ mi voz me traicionó, mi desesperación se hizo notar _Benjamin sabía de lo nuestro. Él lo supo casi desde el principio._

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo, ahogó un gemido y volteó a ver hacia la ventana.

_De alguna manera siempre supe que él sabía_ dijo en voz baja como para ella.

_Él fue increíblemente inteligente o yo fui muy estúpido, creo que un poco de ambas_ llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y revolví mi cabello, fui increíblemente estúpido… no había excusa. _Bella… esto fue una pesadilla, el más horrible de los sueños. Tuve que hacerlo… por ti, por mi madre… por mí_

Oh cielos… ¿cómo decir lo que tenía que decir?

_¿Qué Edward?_ murmuró ahogadamente, levanté la vista y vi que limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla. Alcé mi mano para tocarla pero ella negó con la cabeza, aún sin mirarme. No, por supuesto, no tenía derecho a tocarla.

_Tu marido me confesó su enfermedad, él me mostró sus diferentes estudios oncológicos y fui testigo de varios de sus tratamientos, quimioterapia, radiación… lo acompañé en ciertas ocasiones. Él… también me confesó su estado de infertilidad, la vez que lo descubrió y tu ignorancia con respecto a ese aspecto de él._

_Edward… no_ ella gimió y tomó su vientre con ambas manos a modo de protección, sus ojos cerrados en negación… oh dios, ella estaba atando cabos.

_Bella_ no pude contenerme más, llevé mis manos a las de ella y las tomé antes d que ella pudiera apartarlas. Jadeé cuando ella quiso apartarse…

No mi amor, no por favor… no me alejes.

_Lo tuve que hacer, mi madre estaba muriendo, tú deseabas un hijo… y no cualquiera, tú me amabas, tu deseabas un hijo hecho con amor_ ella gimió y sacudió su cabeza en negación _Bella… era amor, fue para darle la posibilidad a mi madre, fue para evitar que mi padre terminara de caer, fue por ti… sino lo hacía él te iba a denunciar por adulterio, él te iba a dejar sin nada… fue por ti. Sino no lo hubiese hecho_

_¿Qué hiciste?_ murmuró entre sollozos. _por favor Edward, termina de una vez… ¿Qué mierda hiciste?_

Ahora o nunca… comprende mi amor.

_Benjamin me ofreció un trato_ dije finalmente.

Mírame a los ojos bebé… mira y ve la verdad en ellos.

_Él… supo todo, las necesidades de todos y jugó con ello. Me ofreció un monto de dinero suficiente para cubrir la cirugía de Esme, para sacar a mi padre del pozo, suficiente para cubrir una especie de indemnización por despido… suficiente para Alice…_

_¿A cambio de qué?_ preguntó con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, sus ojos trabados en la ventana, una mirada resignada.

_A cambio de que no te denuncie, a cambio de que no me denuncie a mí, a cambio de no arruinar nuestras vidas, a pesar que de todos modos lo logró hacer. A cambio de un bebé…_

Ella jadeó cerrando los ojos y retuve sus manos cuando quiso apartarlas, me acerqué más a ella y con un gemido logró apartarse de mí

_Bella escúchame_

_No!_ gritó tratando de levantarse de la cama. Me levanté de mi lugar y caminé alrededor de la cama rápidamente, ella se detuvo un momento respirando entre jadeos y me arrodillé frente a ella. Sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos derramando aún más lágrimas

_Bella, no te alteres. No tendría que haber hecho esto ahora_ dije para mí _pero Emmett…_

_¿Nunca ibas a decirme esto?_ dijo empujándome lejos de ella _¡eres un cobarde!_

_Sí lo soy_ admití.

_No!... eres un maldito egoísta, un maldito cobarde… ¿no pensaste en mí? No… claro, tu solo jodías, para ti yo era solo una maldita cog-

_No Isabella!... tú no sabes, nunca sabrás lo que significó para mí decir sí a ese trato. Nunca tendrás una mínima idea de lo que yo sentí_

Ella sostuvo su cabeza con una mano y lloraba…

_Por favor, sé lo que soy. Soy un cobarde, no lo niego, soy un malnacido, un estúpido, un idiota. Pero también sé lo que tú eres para mí, lo que eras y siempre serás, a pesar de todo… y no es nada de lo que tu piensas. Eres el centro de mi vida._

_No mientas_ murmuró con desesperación _irrumpes en mi vida una vez más solo para decirme que me engañaste, que casi literalmente me vendí a ti como una maldita prostituta pero a través de mi marido_ rió sin gracia _ vienes de nuevo cuando estaba dispuesta a borrarte, a pesar de que nunca podría hacerlo_ señaló su vientre negando con la cabeza _...¿y me dices todo esto? No puedo creerlo..._ negó desesperadamente tomando su cabeza con ambas manos _Dime Edward, ¿disfrutaste tu parte del dinero?,seguramente sí ¿he?... después de todo es fácil olvidar para un hombre cuando encuentra distracciones._

_No Bella… yo no-

_ No culpo a Esme_ continuó interrumpiéndome _estoy segura de que ella no sabe la mierda de hijo que tiene, no culpo a tu padre, ni a Alice… ellos tampoco deben saber de tu heroísmo ¿no?. Pero tú sabías muy bien lo que hacías… embarazar a una mujer para satisfacer los caprichos de tu jefe ¿he?... ¡Embarazar a la mujer de tu jefe!... por dinero, así es como lo veo yo…_

Oh dios…

Asentí con la cabeza derrotado, no iba a negar todo lo que ella me decía, cada palabra era verdad. Dolía… dolía como la mierda, pero eran ciertas, ella estaba demasiado dolida, demasiado rota… y yo era el único responsable. Pero Dios sabía que no iba a pasar de esta noche para decirle toda, absolutamente toda la verdad.

_Sí, te embaracé. En realidad lo hice antes de saber lo que Benjamin tramaba. Te oculté cosas, te mentí, ignoré tu opinión, ignoré tus sentimientos… porque pensé que remotamente hacer tu sueño de ser madre, realidad… iba a ser suficiente para justificarlo todo. Un mal menor. Engañé a mi familia, mi madre no sabe de mi cobardía, ni mi padre… eso los mataría_

Rió sin ánimos ni gracia. Esa que tenía frente a mí no era mi Bella, no era la cálida y comprensiva mujer que yo amaba. Esta Bella, era Isabella… la mujer fría, arrogante y de palabras crueles que una vez había conocido. Palabras que mataban y al mismo tiempo lo decían todo.

_Eres increíble Edward ¿sabes?. En realidad hiciste muy bien tu trabajo, protegiste a todos, diste tu vida supongo por los demás… te sacrificaste. ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo no quería ese tipo de protección, que cuidaras de mis sueños. Podrías habérmelo dicho Edward, podríamos haberlo resuelto entre los dos… yo podría haberte ayudado y evitar que cometieras tanto daño._

_Supongo que el amor me hizo cometer las peores estupideces_ murmuré en voz baja. Alcé la mirada y ella miraba su vientre, sus manos sobre el colchón… sin palabras para decir.

_Te sirvió, tu madre está bien._ dijo secamente.

_Y tú también_ suspiré profundo y alcé mi mano llevándola a su vientre. Ella no la apartó, pero vi su vacilación, su incomodidad _salvé a todos los que amo_

Su mirada me lo dijo todo, me vio con incredulidad, con ira, con enojo. En un segundo, luego de ver esa mirada, sentí su mano descargando toda su furia en mi mejilla. Un golpe que hizo voltear mi cabeza… me lo merecía.

_No mientas_ dijo fríamente, aparté mis manos de su vientre y cerré los ojos bajando la cabeza _"arruinas mi vida"… "era solamente sexo"… "no quiero esto para mí, no me dejas avanzar…"_

Una a una fue nombrando cada mentira que le dije, las que ella pensó tan fácilmente que eran verdad. ¿Por qué me creyó tan fácilmente?

_Todo mentira_ dije parándome del suelo, caminé lentamente hasta la puerta, como un hombre herido. Tomé el pomo… oh dios, no… no tenía la fuerza necesaria para salir de allí, no aún… no cuando tenía aún demasiado que explicar. Y aún con mi mejilla ardiendo… esperé.

_Benjamin logró lo que quería ¿no?... que me odiaras_ reí irónicamente _supongo que cada uno cosecha su propia siembra_

_Supongo que es así_ susurró ausente. Cerré los ojos y recosté mi frente en la puerta… tenía tantas ganas de ella. Tantas ganas de besarla, ganas de abrazarla, tanta desesperación por una mirada de su amor.

Lo había perdido todo.

_¿Qué más buscas aquí?... porque espero que entiendas que no te quiero cerca de mí ni de mi hijo. Dijiste algo sobre Emmett… ¿qué tiene que ver él?_

Dios, dios… dame fuerzas, dame algo para seguir parado aquí luego de perderlo todo…  
_Vine a tratar de enmendar mis errores_ murmuré amargamente _Emmett lo estuvo investigando, Benjamin tiene mucho trapitos escondidos, entre ellos… todos estos engaños a ti. Emmett cree que tú puedes ayudarnos, después de todo eras su esposa y tienes acceso a todo lo que él se refiere. Tal vez sus cajas fuertes, es allí donde creemos tiene todo lo que puede perjudicarlo_

_¿Qué otras cosas?... ¿estás hablando de fraudes o algo así?_ preguntó ella con cierto interés.

_Fraudes políticos y empresariales, estafas, sobornos... contratos fraudulentos_ volteé lentamente a verla y la vi recostada sobre las almohadas con su mirada fija en el techo… _nuestro… tu hijo es su gran obsesión, quiere un heredero, alguien a quien dejarle su inmensa riqueza, pero también todos sus negocios sucios. No eres tú su afortunada heredera… no, tú eres su pantalla. ¿Conoces a Victoria? _ ella trabó su respiración y me miró alarmada, asentí con la cabeza _ella era parte de su plan. Te involucró en sus negocios, en su compañía… solo para mostrar su pantalla, su chivo expiatorio si todo su negocio sucio llegaba a ser investigado y si todo se venía abajo. Victoria era su escapada perfecta, ella iba a obtener el privilegio de quedar limpia con tu hijo en sus brazos si todo se te venía abajo. Su muerte está cerca, él lo sabe, no tenía más que involucrarte como la segunda al mando para hundirte junto a él luego de su muerte, si algo salía mal._

_Oh dios…_ sus lágrimas corrieron sobre sus mejillas y negó frenéticamente con su cabeza.

_Victoria salvaría las acciones a su nombre, salvaría, como la buena profesional que es, parte de su fortuna, los montos y acciones invertidos en otros países, lograría salvar parte de su patrimonio… y a tu hijo. Y el apellido Plath seguiría al frente, ella se iba a encargar de eso._

_Esa mujer no va a tocar a mi hijo_ dijo ella con cierta determinación, aunque vi el miedo en sus ojos _dime Edward que no lo va a tocar_

_Por supuesto que no lo tocará, tú y nuestro hijo estarán bien. No dejaré que se acerque si quiera_ murmuré volviendo a un lado de su cama, ella me veía entre sus lágrimas. Me sostuve con una mano sobre la cabecera de la cama y me incliné a ella…_En este pequeño cuarto está todo lo que amo… nadie tocará lo que amo, nunca más_

Ella asintió sorbió su nariz, mi hermosa Bella… allí estaba, con miedo, con ira, con dolor… pero allí estaba. Mirándome con sus grandes ojos marrones, buscando la verdad en mis ojos…

Te amo Bella, te amo tanto…

Alcé mi mano sobre su mejilla y tentativamente fui borrando cada una de sus lágrimas, ella cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a sentir mi calor.

_No sé si podrás perdonarme algún día_ murmuré suavemente, ella estaba cansada, necesitaba dormir _pero déjame decirte que desde que te conocí, todo lo que hice lo hice por ti. Incluso lastimarte._

Ella no dijo nada y eso fue lo más cerca que estuve de ella. Luego de unos segundos en que vi su entrada en sueños, me acerqué a besar su frente suavemente para no perturbarla. Mis labios tocaron su piel cálida y me estremecí… fue como recibir un bálsamo caliente en mi entumecido cuerpo.

_ Aquí estoy mi amor de vuelta, nada te dañará otra vez… nunca te olvidé… no existe el olvido para mí mi amor… Te amo demasiado y te protegeré como debí hacerlo, te prometo que nada te dañará_

Besé nuevamente su frente y por último dejé un beso en el vientre donde cobijaba a mi hijo. Nuestro hijo…

Nada era más importante que esto ahora para mí. Nada.

* * *

aaauuuuuuuuuuuuuu snif,... sin palabras.


	36. Y quien dijo que la verdad no duele?

**Y quien dice que la verdad no duele**

* * *

_¿Estás segura que deseas estar aquí?_

Volteé a ver a mi amiga y le sonreí demostrándole mi decisión y valor, necesitaba estar allí.

_Sí, tengo que hacer unas cosas Rose. Te llamaré para que vengas por mí si te hace sentir bien_

Ella asintió y sonrió insegura, sabía lo que le costaba dejarme allí, donde ambas sabíamos que era el lugar donde menos quería estar. Pero aún debía averiguar tantas cosas.

_Está bien cariño, llámame y estaré aquí de vuelta_ ella bajó de su convertible y me ayudó a cargar con mi cuerpo fuera del auto. Era tan raro estar allí… luego de una semana de ausencia, me sentía ajena a ese lugar a pesar de que fue el único lugar al que pude llamar Hogar por mis últimos siete años.

Loise abrió la puerta para mí como si fuera una perfecta extraña, sin embargo se hizo a un lado para permitirme la entrada. Ella seguía tan distante como siempre, pero había un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos. Supongo que sabía que todo lo que ella había creído como un trabajo y un jefe perfecto se estaba viniendo abajo y era inminente su decadencia. Ella sabía de alguna manera que Benjamin Plath no pisaría nuevamente esta casa si no era solo para venir a morir aquí… algo sumamente improbable.

No había visto a mi marido desde la cena a beneficio, no había tenido el valor ni el ánimo de ir a verlo. De alguna manera retrasar lo inevitable estaba haciendo que todo esto se torne insoportable. Tenía esta gran… y pesada molestia en mi pecho que no dejaría de molestar hasta tratar de disipar a los fantasmas… él era uno de ellos.

Tampoco había visto a Edward…

No desde esa misma noche, a veces sentía su voz. A veces lo oía desde mi cuarto… distante, hablando con Emmett cuestiones que no comprendía y que no podía tratar de entender, simplemente porque en esos momentos mi mente trataba de comprender todo lo que me había perdido de él, se oía tan apagado, tan frío y metódico. Era como si las veces que lo escuchaba estuviera en su investidura profesional, objetivo y carente de sentimientos… simplemente haciendo su trabajo.

Varias veces mi amiga había venido a mi cuarto cuando él estaba presente, diciéndome que Edward había preguntado por mí y mi estado, preguntándome si yo estaba dispuesta a hablar con él… él lo deseaba, yo no.

No quería verlo, era demasiado dolor aún. Al menos él respetaba mi decisión.

Rosalie lo recibía en su casa… eso era lo que más me sorprendía, porque no había olvidado la cantidad infinita de veces que mi amiga había amenazado con golpear su hombría a penas lo tuviera en frente y creo saber que eso no ha pasado aún. No sabía por qué y tampoco preguntaría.

Noche a noche aún lo evocaba en mis sueños, palabras que me aturdían y estremecían hasta los huesos, que me ilusionaban, pero que al mismo tiempo herían tanto.

_"Desde que te conocí, todo lo que hice lo hice por ti. Incluso lastimarte"_

_"En este pequeño cuarto está todo lo que amo… nadie tocará lo que amo, nunca más"_

Palabras que me hacían pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez… a Edward le importaba y no estaba aquí para calmar su culpa. Pero solo, no quería ilusionarme.

A la mañana siguiente luego de escuchar toda su explicación, me desperté con la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a mi bebé. Estaba desesperada… lo estuve hasta que Rosalie me acompañó a visitar a una abogada amiga de ella para consultarla.

Mía Lewis era una de las más destacadas abogadas de casos de disputas familiares en Seattle. Ella me recibió con una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora y me despidió de igual manera. Ella no veía peligro donde yo veía, Benjamin ya no tenía con que llevar adelante sus planes si es que eran ciertos y Victoria había renunciado a la empresa días después en que toda la empresa se enteró que el FBI investigaba a Plath & Inc. Literalmente se lavó las manos desvinculándose de todo lo que significaba Benjamin Plath.

Esto daba aún más que sospechar al FBI, ellos la habían encontrado inocente, si bien sabían que era una amante de mi marido, pero no había aún pruebas contundentes para procesarla. Solo una seguidilla de hechos, acciones de alto valor a su nombre, cuantas en bancos extranjeros y manejos sospechosos de las finanzas de la empresa… Y eso me inquietaba. Debía haber algo.

Mía también me aseguró que nada podía hacerse sin pruebas. No había manera de iniciar un divorcio alegando perjurios o adulterio, no hasta que Victoria o Benjamin confesaran el hecho. Ninguno de los dos confesaría.

Solo me quedaba en confiar en el buen criterio de Emmett y su equipo de trabajo al cual, Edward se le había unido. Emmett estaba feliz con la nueva adquisición a sus fuerzas, Edward estaba ensañado hasta las últimas consecuencias a hacer justicia con Benjamin. Eso era un condimento extra para la motivación de un hombre, según Emmett, y Edward no lo defraudaba. Él tanto como Emmett quería ver a Benjamin pagar por las cosas que hizo.

Estaba contenta por él. Tenía un nuevo trabajo en el cual su profesión era tan válida y útil como lo habría sido si continuaba como custodio personal. Sus certificaciones en la fuerza como miembro del ejercito real le daba un crédito extra y Emmett lo había posicionado en su departamento con un alto rango. Edward no se merecía menos.

Solo debía acostumbrarme a verlo, sentirlo cerca y tratar de soportar el hecho de que tendría estar allí para cuando mi hijo naciera. No podía tapar el sol con un dedo y pretender que él no tenía nada que ver con mi estado, él mismo señaló la noche pasada que no dejaría que nadie tocaría a nuestro hijo, pero simplemente no estaba preparada para su presencia constante en mi vida para responder por su paternidad, cuando yo no podía tenerlo cerca por lo mucho que dolía amarlo y no poder tenerlo. Pero no tenía otra opción, por alguna razón poderosa, no quería apartarlo.

Aún recordaba una de mis charlas con Emmett luego de su llegada, él me había contado cómo lo había ido a buscar, cómo lo encontró y en qué condiciones. Contrario a lo que yo pensaba, Edward había sido débil. Contrario a lo que él había dicho, él estaba solo, sin trabajo y dependiendo del alcohol para olvidar, para aplacar la culpa, para lograr una penitencia. Lloré toda la noche esa noche… lloré por mí, por él, lloré por no haber sido fuerte los dos y haber enfrentado esto juntos, lloré por la impotencia de saber que Benjamin nos había manejado a su antojo, lloré por haber sido tan débil y no haberlo ido a buscar yo misma, si lo amaba tendría que haberlo hecho… aunque él no sintiera lo mismo. Habíamos sido tan estúpidos.

No podía cambiar el pasado, pero podía hacer algo con el futuro…

_No estaré mucho tiempo en casa Loise_ murmuré dirigiéndome a las escaleras y tratar de sacar de mi mente pensamientos que me hacían tanto mal _solo buscaré un par de cosas en mi cuarto y… unos papeles de la empresa_

_Si señora_ murmuró ella antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por la cocina. Tenía que recordar saludar a Claire antes de salir nuevamente de esa casa… no tenía pensado volver, esa casa ya no me pertenecería.

La casa estaba silenciosa como nunca lo había estado. Era estremecedor pensar que el dueño y señor estaba en algún lugar en Seattle luchando por su vida. Era cruel pensar que yo, su esposa, era indiferente a ese tema.

Subí las escaleras despacio, mi vientre pesaba demasiado y estaba cerca a la fecha de parto, no podía arriesgarme a sufrir un parto prematuro, no le haría bien a mi niño por lo que mis movimientos eran graciosamente casi a paso tortuga. Mi vientre llegaba primero a donde fuera que íbamos.

Para cuando llegué a la puerta del despacho de Benjamin, mi respiración se había tornado pesada y dificultosa

_Ya bebé…_ susurré acariciando mi panza _llegamos, eres muy pesado…_

Abrí la puerta esperando que estuviera con llave, pero me alegré que no lo estuviera. El despacho de Benjamin estaba frío y oscuro, nadie pareció haber entrado desde hacía una semana. Ni siquiera Loise, seguramente porque Benjamin tenía órdenes de que nadie podía entrar sin su presencia en la casa.

Encendí la luz y caminé hasta su escritorio y me senté en la silla de cuero negro, desde allí miré a mi alrededor. Las dos paredes forradas de libros, el pequeño juego de sofás de cuero blanco rodeado por esa biblioteca, como una réplica exacta de su despacho en la oficina. Un enorme cuadro de Velázquez adornando la sala en una pared lateral detrás de su escritorio, el pequeño baño y la mesita de licores en una esquina, junto a una cafetera.

Miré el escritorio y abrí uno de los cajones, me sentía intrusa, pero él no estaba esta vez, él no iba a poder esconder nada de mí esta vez, porque estaba dispuesta a quedarme en ese cuarto hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

Abrí uno a uno los cajones de su escritorio. No había nada allí, más que informes de la empresa, objetos personales y algunos frascos con medicamentos… ¿desde cuándo estaba enfermo Benjamin? La leucemia lo había estado carcomiendo desde que Edward había comenzado a trabajar con nosotros, tal vez antes y él nunca fue capaz de decirme nada. ¿Qué clase de farsa había sido nuestro matrimonio? Años y años viviendo a ciegas.

Me rendí cuando tenía todos los cajones sobre el suelo y todo el contenido volcado en el escritorio. Nada que pudiera incriminarlo, nada que valiera la pena para la investigación de Emmett.

Miré detrás de mí, solo el cuadro llamaba mi atención…

_Y ¿si…?_

Me mordí el labio…

Me levanté de la silla y caminé entre los cajones hasta detrás del escritorio, el cuadro estaba enmarcado por un lindo marco dorado. Tomé un extremo y tiré hacia mí, el extremo del cuadro se separó de la pared y el frente de una caja fuerte quedó a la vista.

Nunca supe de esa caja fuerte en su despacho. De hecho no había visto una caja de seguridad de esta clase en toda la casa, al parecer esta era la única si es que no había otra en su dormitorio.

Su apertura era electrónica, no números, sino letras. Era como nuestra alarma de entrada de la puerta principal, solo que más pequeña y alfabética.

¿Qué sería Benjamin? ¿Tu nombre? ¿El de tu compañía? ¿El de tu amante? ¿Tal vez tu esposa? Probé con cada una de ellas pero ninguna resultó ser la combinación para abrirla. Probé con otras palabras más que pensé que la abrirían, pero nada resultaba.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Emmett para que me ayudara a descifrar la combinación cuando se me ocurrió probar con otra palabra. Improbable. Simple e increíblemente estúpida.

Tecleé una a una las letras contra el teclado y la luz roja se tornó verde.

_¿Bella?_ murmuré sorprendida, mi apodo era mi pasaje a pasar. _¿En serio Benjamin? ¿El apodo que me impuso mi amante?..._

Reí irónicamente, cada vez más cosas me sorprendían de mi propio marido, cosas que pensaba improbable.

Abrí la pequeña puerta de hierro y plomo y dentro encontré lo que buscaba. Expedientes. Carpetas de archivos, algunos otros documentos y otros artículos que no presté atención.

Saqué con cuidado las carpetas de archivos y los llevé al escritorio, eran muchos, me llevaría tiempo revisar todos. Pero el día recién comenzaba, había llamado al Instituto al inicio de semana para avisar que me quedaría en casa hasta sentirme mejor. Anímicamente era una derrota, aunque físicamente aún podía andar.

Abrí el primer expediente y me sorprendí al ver lo que era. En la primera hoja me encontré con la imagen de Edward y mía.

_Oh dios…_ gemí tapándome la boca con las manos _oh cielos… nos investigó_

Luego de la primera reacción me obligué a saber hasta dónde había llegado con eso. Pasé la primera página, un informe detallado de nuestras salidas, imágenes juntos o separados, subiendo al Cooper o al Mercedes, en una de ellas Edward sosteniéndome en contra de la puerta del auto, besándome…

Recordando me llevé los dedos a los labios. Me acordaba de ese beso, la tarde en que fuimos a nuestro refugio, la tarde de su cumpleaños. Edward… ese era mi Edward, se veía tan… enamorado.

Dios… lo que podía hacer una fotografía, crear una ilusión óptica increíblemente cierta, cuando la verdad, el trasfondo era otro.

Pasé las páginas buscando más, encontrando nuevas fotografías, algunas de ellas de nuestros últimos momentos juntos. Saliendo de la casa de los Cullen, saliendo de una heladería, imágenes de aquella vez que fui al club y Edward vino por mí.

_Pruebas…_

Pruebas y más pruebas, de mi infidelidad, su póliza de seguro… las razones para denunciarme por adulterio. Su posibilidad para dejarme en la calle si quería y denunciar a Edward por deslealtad en el trabajo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas… ver esta hermosa historia de amor de esta manera, como si hubiese sido el peor de los engaños, como si hubiésemos sido delincuentes, no… no podía verlo. Cerré la carpeta con furia y la dejé lejos de mi alcance. Edward no era un tirano, yo tampoco lo era, solo era una mujer enamorada y feliz ¿cómo podían ver eso como una traición si Benjamín tuvo mil aventuras peores en el pasado?

Pasé a abrir la siguiente carpeta y retuve la respiración. Esta vez conocía la primera página. Era la anulación de nuestro acuerdo prematrimonial, la que una vez había firmado sin leer si quiera, confiando en Tayler, un abogado intachable que había acompañado a la familia Plath desde años…

Comencé a leer el contrato de anulación, era eso… simplemente parecía eso, el nuevo contrato decía que tanto hombre y mujer tenían los mismos derechos y compromisos, ambos acordarían el reparto de bienes si se presentaba un divorcio acordado, al igual que yo tenía los mismos derechos sobre los bienes de Benjamín como él sobre los míos. Continué leyendo hasta que llegue a la tercera hoja y leí una de las clausulas, mi aire se trabó en la garganta.

_"El pedido de anulación del matrimonio por una de las partes, implica una justificación, tal justificación tiene que ser probada a través de hechos, ya sean pruebas de adulterio, malversación de fondos comunes o cualquier otro hecho que el demandante considere perjudicial para el matrimonio. De no llegar a un acuerdo con la parte demandada, el demandante tiene derecho a despojar de todos los bienes al demandado, incluso si llegaran a existir hijos de por medio, estos quedarían en custodia del demandante"_

La idea de que Benjamin quería dejarme en la calle y sacarme a mi hijo fue cada vez más clara.

Llevé la mano a mi vientre y acaricié a la altura de mi ombligo, mi niño tranquilo se movió sintiendo la presión de mi mano

_Si algún día me faltas no seré nada…_ susurré ahogando un sollozo. _papá te protegerá bebé, esto no sucederá… ya no._

Cerré la carpeta y me quedaban dos más sobre el escritorio, una más dolorosa que la otra, casi ya no tenía fuerzas para abrirla y fijarme que tenía dentro. Qué otro arreglo enfermizo de mi marido había allí.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ver con claridad las cosas para saber en qué lugar me encontraba.

Abrí el penúltimo folio…

Era un nuevo contrato… un contrato por el préstamo de una altísima suma de dinero. El beneficiario Edward Cullen. Respiré profundamente y llené mis pulmones de un oxigeno que parecía no estar allí, sentía la opresión en mi pecho.

Ese era el trato que Edward había hecho con Benjamín y me estremecía saber qué contenía. Allí estaba todo… todo lo que Edward me había contado.

Miré la ventana y vi al sol desaparecer tras el horizonte, había pasado toda la tarde aquí leyendo y aún faltaba esto, cerré los ojos para recibir el último resplandor del sol antes del crepúsculo y tomé aire profundamente… y me dispuse a leer.

En resumen el contrato decía que Benjamin Plath otorgaba una cantidad importante de dinero a consideración de los gastos impuestos por la cirugía cardiovascular que necesitaba la madre de Edward. Había estudios cardiovasculares que lo probaban todo, firmas de médicos que llevaban el caso y diferentes opiniones, todas llevaban a lo mismo, una muerte inminente por insuficiencia cardíaca.

El préstamo cubriría eso a demás de cubrir otros aspectos de la misma, como gastos anteriores y posteriores, traslado, período de recuperación, endeudamientos de la familia por dicha enfermedad y una indemnización por despido.

_Despido…_

Él había despedido a Edward. Recordé entonces su mirada vacilante y triste días anteriores de que él me dejara, que desapareciera. Eso era lo que sucedía, era inminente su despido…

_Oh dios…_

_Edward…_ gemí secando mis lágrimas de mis ojos llorosos. Continué leyendo tragando el nudo en mi garganta.

Llegué a la parte de condiciones, para que el trato se llevara a cabo era necesario una simple y formal condición. Me involucraba…

_Un embarazo, un hijo…_

Mis lágrimas caían sobre las hojas…

Respiré entre sollozos y continué leyendo, ese embarazo tenía que ser confirmado por un médico especialista a través de pruebas y análisis de sangre. Entonces recordé las extracciones de sangre que me había hecho Estefan, el médico de la familia y lo supe… ellos estaban esperando mi embarazo o confirmándolo.

_¡Qué estúpida había sido! ¡Ciega! Jodidamente ciega…_

_Maldito, maldito… te odio Benjamin_ dije entre dientes.

Solo faltaban unas cuantas hojas más. Solo unas cuantas. Traté de secar mis lágrimas y enfoque mis ojos en esos crueles documentos, solo había unas cuantas especificaciones del trato, el depósito del total del dinero en la cuanta del padre de Edward, detalles menores como números de cuentas, números de matrículas… Benjamin no dejaba ningún cabo suelto.

Había más, un último requisito…

_"Terminar toda relación establecida con Isabella Swan en cuanto el depósito del dinero este realizado y el embarazo confirmado. Debiendo salir de su vida y su propiedad inmediatamente, respetando el perímetro mínimo de proximidad establecido"_

Romper conmigo en una palabra, salir de mi vida, de mi espacio, de mi vista… pero ¡un maldito límite de proximidad! ¿Quién mierda se creía Benjamin para imponer este tipo de clausulas? ¿qué se creía que yo era?

La firma de Edward y Benjamin al final del contrato eran lo último que había. Una firma temblorosa de mi Edward… trazos que me decían que ese día había sido duro para él.

Sequé mis lágrimas y cerré la carpeta, la coloqué sobre mi pecho y la apreté contra mí. Allí estaba su sacrificio, mi dolor, el suyo… el daño entero. Edward dejando todo, negando todo, solo por el bienestar de los que amaba como había dicho. La mejoría de Esme, su vida precisamente… la salvación de Carlisle de entrar en quiebra, Alice y su sueño, el mío… mi hijo.

_Oh dios, oh dios… oh dios._ gemí partiéndome en dolor… mi cuerpo comenzó a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás mientras no podía dejar de llorar… tanto. Tanto dolor por esto. Tanto pasamos por este maldito contrato.

_¿Cómo pasaste por todo esto solo mi amor?..._

Oh cielos… aún recordaba su rostro cuando lo vi por última vez antes del desastre, aquella noche en mi estudio de música cuando tocó su nana para mí, él besó mi vientre… oh dios, él besó a su bebé, él ya lo sabía.

¿Por qué dejó que todo esto sucediera? ¿por qué dejó que ese maldito lo manejara a su antojo? Si me hubiese contado todo, no habría amenaza que nos hubiese separado, no hubiese habido un maldito contrato, no un préstamo. Yo le hubiese dado todo si él lo necesitaba, aunque dudaba que él lo hubiese aceptado.

Aún quedaba un archivo más… ¿qué sería esta vez?... ¿qué tan doloroso sería? ¿Por qué otra cosa había tenido que pasar Edward?

_Mi amor…_

Alcé la mano, estaba dispuesta a conocer toda la verdad. Abrí la carpeta y esta vez había una historia clínica. Era de Benjamin y había una parte marcada con un señalador, la abrí… allí se indicaba una serie de exámenes que reconocí de inmediato, los habíamos hecho hacía unos años cuando no habíamos podido concebir, en su momento nuestros exámenes había salido bien, los dos estábamos en condiciones perfectas para concebir. Pero ahora aquí vi la mentira de Benjamin, él era estéril. Siempre lo fue.

Pero este archivo era una copia del documento original… ¿por qué Benjamin tenía una copia? ¿El original tenía la misma información o había sido alterada? No me sorprendería que él lo hubiese hecho para hacer todas las cosas más reales. ¿Cómo un hombre estéril pudo haber concebido? Benjamin tendría la precaución de crear la mentira entera, sin cabos sueltos.

Luego había un manifiesto médico, solo una hoja con la firma de Edward. Y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo leí.

_"A parte de lo ya especificado, el señor Edward Cullen se compromete legalmente a renunciar a su paternidad con respecto al embarazo que lleva a cabo la Señora Isabella Swan. Denegando igualmente toda posibilidad de pruebas de ADN que quiera realizar en el futuro. Si tal clausula no se respeta, se realizaran acciones legales por incumplimiento del acuerdo realizado."_

_Oh dios…_

_Él había sacrificado tanto…_

_¿Por qué no confió en mí? ¿por qué Edward?..._

Cerré los expedientes y recosté mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta nunca de todas las cosas que hacía Benjamín? Vamos… porque realmente no me importaba una mierda lo que él hacía o dejaba de hacer. Tendría que haber prestado más atención de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, dejar de ser la mujer dependiente y ciega que había sido… había cometido tantos errores. Debí involucrarme más y demostrar lo que siempre quise ser, una mujer fuerte e independiente.

Lo odiaba… odiaba a mi marido más que a nadie. Lo quería ver hundido antes de morir. Lo quería ver vulnerable y sin esa arrogancia que mostraba cuando pensaba que podía llevarse el mundo entero por delante.

Tomé los expedientes de la mesa, sequé mis lágrimas con mi suéter y caminé con determinación a la puerta, recorrí con la rapidez que podía permitirme por el corredor y bajé las escaleras.

_¡Sam!_ grité cuando llegué abajo, tomé mi bolso que había quedado sobre el sofá _¡Sam! Necesito que me lleves_

Sam apareció por la puerta principal con su rostro sorprendido arreglándose la gorra sobre su cabeza y abrochándose el saco.

_Si Señora, ¿el Mercedes?_

_Cualquiera… solo llévame._ lo seguí a través de la puerta y bajé con su ayuda los escalones del porche

_¿Dónde señora? ¿La señorita Rosalie?_

_Al Holidays Helt Center_

Sam condujo en silencio a través de la ciudad, mi mente estaba sumergida en todo lo que tenía en mis brazos, los contratos, la falsificación de información, las amenazas, las injurias…

¿Cómo había descubierto todo Emmett? Él había tenido el valor de hacer lo que nadie había hecho, descubrir la suciedad de Benjamin. Y la tenía en mis manos. Estaba segura que había más, que a través de todos estos años si él se había atrevido a hacer eso conmigo seguramente lo había hecho con muchas personas más. Fraude, manipulación, amenazas, sobornos y contratos fraudulentos… Solo necesitaba despejar el camino con esta información nueva que llevaba a Emmett y los suyos.

Llegamos al Centro de salud especializado en enfermedades oncológicas. Sam me ayudó a bajar del auto y caminé aferrada a esas carpetas en mi pecho, ignoré las pequeñas puntadas que tenía en mi bajo vientre y solo caminé, necesitaba hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

Pedí en recepción la habitación de Benjamin, la enfermera me indicó el número y fui hasta el ascensor, marqué el tercer piso y cerré los ojos recostándome en la pared del cubículo, respiré profundo varias veces e ignore mis mareos. Las puntadas eran espaciosas, los nervios me habían sobrepasado y mi cuerpo estaba recibiendo toda la presión de la situación.

_Aguanta bebé…_ respiré profundo varias veces y acaricié mi panza, estaba increíblemente dura…. Oh cielos, si esto perjudicaba a mi bebé de algún modo no me lo perdonaría.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrió y reuní todas mis fuerzas para salir de allí, el tercer piso, el área de cuidados intensivos. Caminé hasta el corredor y busqué la puerta numero 16, cuando la encontré respiré profundo y aferré los archivos a mi pecho con ambas manos. Tragué en seco y sin golpear abrí la puerta.

Me parecía increíble que el hombre que estaba frente a mí era el que tanto me había hecho sufrir. Benjamin no era ni la mitad de lo que había sido una vez, ese hombre imponente, seguro, calculador y fuerte que había visto por primera vez a mis diecisiete años ahora yacía sobre una cama, solo y como un hombre frágil y a punto de darse por vencido. Su rostro pálido y demacrado, su cuerpo delgado y sin fuerzas, la ausencia de cabello, todo me indicaba que los médicos habían estado haciendo lo posible por darle un poco más de vida, pero había sido inútil.  
Había sido más que una recaída, había sido el inicio de su final.

Él estaba despierto, volteó su cabeza al oír la puerta y no dio señales de sorpresa al verme, pero cuando sus ojos dieron con las carpetas retenidas en mi pecho su rostro palideció aún más.

Su respirador se mantuvo constante y el bip de la máquina que monitoreaba a su corazón mantenía un ritmo uniforme, noté una leve vacilación en su ritmo cardíaco, pero fue solo un instante cuando sus ojos bajaron a los archivos.

_Isabella_ su voz sonó ahogada debajo de la mascarilla del respirador.

_Solo viene a decirte una cosa_ dije tragando el nudo en mi garganta, avancé unos pasos dentro de la habitación y quedé frente a la cama _no vale la pena insultarte y degradar tu cuerpo más aún, la enfermedad ya hizo suficiente. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa, destruiste toda mi vida, la hiciste un infierno, me subestimaste, me manejaste como quisiste, pensaste por mí, decidiste por mí y hasta hiciste cosas detrás de mí que tenían que ver con mi vida, con la vida de otros. Pero una cosa no lograste nunca Benjamin_ a esas alturas mis ojos estaban nublados por las lagrimas, a pesar que me había prometido no llorar delante de él _nunca lograste que te amara, no… lograste lo contrario, te odié cada día más y más. Me das asco y agradezco al cielo que pronto te sacará de mi vida_

_Isabella, por favor…_ dijo él débilmente. Levantó una de sus manos de la cama implorante pero lo ignoré totalmente, nunca había visto a Benjamin en una situación tan humillante, no lo disfrutaba, pero tampoco lo odiaba.

_¿Sabes qué es lo único que te agradezco?_ murmuré secando mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano. _ Gracias por Edward. Me presentaste al verdadero amor de mi vida, lo pusiste junto a mí y supe lo que era la felicidad._ él apretó sus puños sobre las sábanas y negó con la cabeza

_Jugó contigo…_ masculló…

_No mientas más!_ apreté las carpetas en mi pecho tratando de controlar mi furia _tú lo alejaste de mí, tu lo obligaste a irse, tú y tus amenazas, tú y tu maldito poder corruptible!... lo hiciste sacrificar tanto. Nos hiciste sufrir tanto_ mis palabras eran entrecortadas y dolorosas

_No me odies…_ suplicó…

Negué con la cabeza y reí irónicamente

_Creo que es tarde para eso, lo siento Benjamin… pero creo que es hora de que pagues cada cosa que me hiciste, cada cosa que le hiciste_ lo miré por una últimas vez a los ojos, quería que viera mi sinceridad en los míos _Gracias por arruinarme la vida, disfruta de la que te queda…_

Di media vuelta sobre mis pies y caminé hasta la puerta haciendo oídos sordos cuando dijo mi nombre. Cerré las puertas tras mis espaldas y caminé hasta la salida de ese hospital. No volvería nunca más allí…

Y salir de allí fue como si dejara un peso que había llevado por años sobre mis espaldas, en ese lugar. Sorprendentemente me sentí más ligera, más liberada, sentí como si la amargura de años se hubiese esfumado de una vez por todas de mí. Pero no podía dejar de llorar… el dolor aún se sentía como la daga en el corazón, toda mi vida había sido un desperdicio, una mentira, todo…una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Sam abrió la puerta para mí, me pidió el destino pero no supe qué decirle, no quería ir a la casa de Rosalie, no podía dejar que me viera así, las heridas estaban a flor de piel y no quería llevarle más problemas. No quería volver a esa casa… no era mi hogar, mi casa nunca más.

Solo atiné a decir una dirección, una que no había visitado por meses, una que había significado tanto para mí y que fue donde el dolor más grande me sacudió. Tenía el suficiente valor ahora para enfrentarlo, dejar todas las heridas detrás y tratar de comenzar una vida nueva junto a mi hijo.

Sam condujo al otro lado de la ciudad, tenía que pensar tantas cosas… una nueva vida. Le daría todos los documentos a Emmett para que consiga acabar la investigación, tenía que esperar para conseguir el divorcio antes de que Benjamin muriera, no quería ser su viuda. Tenía que hacer tantas cosas aún… por lo pronto, conseguir un nuevo hogar.

Sam abrió mi puerta y bajé a mi último destino, miré hacia arriba al edificio que alguna vez había sido como mi hogar. No lo había visitado desde que… bueno, desde que todo sucedió.

_Nuestro refugio…_

Ahora sería mi nuevo comienzo.

_Sam, gracias por traerme y gracias por todos estos años de servicio_ dije a mi chofer mientras me acompañaba a la entrada del edificio, el me miró sorprendido… pero luego pareció comprender _mándale a Claire mis saludos, no sé si volveré a verlos… pero, hazle saber mi agradecimiento_

_Señora, ¿no volverá más usted a su casa?_ dijo él sacándose la gorra

_No Sam, nunca la sentí como mi casa, las cosas son muy diferentes ahora a como una vez fue. Espero volver a encontrarlos a todos ustedes, aunque me gustaría que me hagas un último favor…_

_Dígame señora, lo que usted desee_

_Entre hoy y mañana Rosalie irá por mis pertenencias, solo mi ropa y las cosas del bebé, me gustaría que la ayudaras en lo que puedas, tú y Claire… ¿puedes hacer ese último favor?_

_Por supuesto Señora, estaremos atentos a la llegada de la Señorita para ayudarla con sus cosas_

_Gracias_ tomé la mano de mi chofer y la estreché en un saludo _nos vemos entonces Sam_

Dí media vuelta y respiré profundo antes de entrar al edificio, esto era lo que podía salvar. En su momento Rose había puesto a su nombre la compra de este departamento, ella me dijo que cuando quisiera podía poner las escrituras a mi nombre, después de todo era mío, pero para eso quería esperar a que las cosas de Benjamin se aclararan… si me iba a quedar sin nada, al menos salvaría esto.

Tomé el ascensor y un nudo pesado se instaló en mi estómago, recordar la última vez que había subido por este ascensor era demasiado doloroso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en mis mejillas una vez más…

_Oh dios… dame fuerzas para abrir esa puerta…_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y apreté mis brazos aún más alrededor de mi torso donde estaban las carpetas bien protegidas entre mis brazos. Tenía que llamar a Emmett y decirle que las tenía, que había logrado encontrarlas.

Rebusqué la llave del departamento en mi bolso y cuando di con ellas las apreté en mi mano

_No habrá dolor esta vez… solo somos tú y yo bebé… nadie más._

Abrí la puerta y entré… encendí la luz con mi mano temblorosa y me recosté en la puerta cerrada. Todo estaba como había quedado… los sofás mullidos, la pequeña biblioteca, la amplia ventana que daba al balcón dejaba pasar la escasa luz del crepúsculo, ya casi tornándose en noche, el silencio… roto solamente por el sonido de una puerta en el corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones.

Cuando miré el aire se atascó en mi garganta y tuve que limpiar las lágrimas de mis ojos para poder ver bien. Allí estaba él, con el torso descaradamente desnudo y su cabello cobrizo, ahora oscuro por la humedad, gotas cayendo sobre sus hombros, una toalla en la mano y solo vestido con un jean gastado.

Edward.

Sus ojos me miraron alarmados y en un segundo estaba caminando hacia mí, tiró la toalla al suelo y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos

_Bella… ¿qué está mal?_

Respiré jadeante cerrando los ojos, dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la puerta

_Estas aquí…_ susurré débilmente, sentía que todo el cansancio del día caía sobre mí. Mis piernas se doblaron y se debilitaron con solo verlo. Todo ese efecto aún tenía en mí.

_Estoy aquí, sí. Perdóname… aquí me siento cerca de ti. A demás… Carlisle llevó a Esme a cenar y Alice está con Jassper, no quiero ser mal tercio. Era solo por esta noche…_ sus palabras se trabaron _¿qué es esto Bella?_ miró los archivos que aferraba en mis manos.

_Lo encontré…_ mi voz se quebró, estaba abrumada… él aquí, él conmigo _es lo que necesitan, todo lo que nos hizo_

_Bella…_ susurró acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares, su toque me estremecía _¿leíste todo?_

Asentí aferrándome más a los archivos, él suspiró y soltó mis mejillas.

_Dame Bella, se lo daremos a Emmett_ dijo tomando las carpetas de mis manos, las aferraba con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos estaba blancos _él sabrá qué hacer con esto_ las solté y en cuanto lo hice todo mi cuerpo se tambaleó. Era una gran carga que al fin me dejaba libre.

Edward se apresuró a dejar las carpetas sobre una mesa y volteó hacia mí, en un instante estaba entre sus brazos, que me aferraban fuerte a su pecho. Estallé en sollozos y no pude evitar aferrarme a sus hombros, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Su dulce olor me embriagaba y aunque sabía que estaba mal, que él no tendría que estar allí… yo solo quise disfrutar de ello.

_¿Cómo… soportaste tanto?_ sollocé _si hubiese sabido… si me hubieses… dicho ¡¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste?... Edward… yo podría haber hecho algo… yo podría… oh dios, ¡tendrías que haber confiado en mí! _ sin darme cuanta mis puños golpeaban su pecho con todas mis fuerzas, que no eran muchas.

_Shhh bebé, no te alteres, por favor… yo, lo lamento tanto… no puedo soportar verte llorar, ya no más… yo, no podía_

_Oh Dios…_

_Sí podías, te limitaste a cuidar de todos… sin importar nada… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?_ gemí retorciéndome en sus brazos

_Porque fui un cobarde_ dijo ahogando un gemido.

Nos quedamos abrazados por unos minutos más allí, en la entrada de nuestro refugio, su mano acariciaba mi espalda y yo me aferraba a sus anchos hombros.

Luego de unos minutos se separó de mí para alzarme entre sus brazos, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y sentí que me llevaba al dormitorio. Me dejó encima de la cama y abrió uno de los lados, mi cuerpo aún se sacudía en sollozos por lo que dejé que él me sacara mis zapatos, masajeó un poco mis pies que vergonzosamente estarían hinchados y luego de unos minutos en los que logré calmarme, él se paró de la cama y me miró con cautela.

_Traeré algo para que comas, llamaré a Emmett y… me prepararé para irme._ su mirada cabizbaja rebuscó por la habitación y caminó hacia una silla, tomó su camiseta y se la puso, cuando iba caminando hacia la puerta sentí que debía decir algo… tenía que hacerlo, era una necesidad…

_No te vayas_

Él se detuvo en la puerta pero no volteó, bajó la cabeza y descasó su frente en ella. Respiró profundo una vez y luego de unos segundos asintió… volteó lentamente y sus ojos brillantes me estremecieron.

_Solo si a ti te hace bien_

Asentí de vuelta y alcé mi mano…

* * *

**Bueno, si! actualización rápida... ya lo tengo hecho por lo que iré poniendo los capis muy rápidos, espero que con la misma rapidez dejen sus reviews, gracias!**


	37. Reencuentro

**Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea? **

* * *

**Reencuentro**

* * *

Ella levantó su mano… levantó su mano! Y fue como si mi mente me estaría jugando una sucia pasada, como las mil y un fantasías que había tenido de noche mientras me pudría en la oscuridad, sin ella. Bella… mi Bella me estaba ofreciendo su mano y yo no pude más que ir hacia ella como una serpiente hipnotizada por su presa.

En cuanto nuestra piel hizo contacto supe que estaba en casa nuevamente, mi verdadera casa. Aún, no sabía si ella me había perdonado, seguramente no… ello me llevaría tiempo y muchas más explicaciones que estaba dispuesto a sobrellevar… tenía que reparar el daño. Me prometí hacer lo posible para ganarme su perdón y su amor si aún existía y lo haría.

Ahora sostenía su pequeña mano entre la mía, quería sostener su cuerpo contra el mío, quería decirle cuanto la amaba… quería vivir el resto de mi vida con ella, quería tantas cosas… pero aquí la de la última palabra era Bella, mi hermosa Bella.

_Puedes… hacerlo luego, llamar a Emmett, a esta hora Rosalie lo debe tener ocupado_ dijo ella antes de sonrojarse y bajar su mirada, yo le di un suave apretón a su mano y me senté a su lado en la cama.

_Bella yo…_

_Edward, estoy demasiado agotada, hoy… fue un día demasiado agotador_ murmuró acariciando su vientre suavemente con una mano _¿podríamos hablar en la mañana u otro día?_

Mi mirada se quedó trabada con esa dulce imagen, ella acariciando el lugar donde nuestro niño crecía.

_Claro, lo siento… nuestro bebé necesita descansar_ dije cerrando mi mano en puño conteniendo el impulso de alzarla. Pero ella se me adelantó, tomó mi mano de mi regazo y la puso sobre su ombligo suavemente.

Esta vez hizo lo contrario a la primera noche que la vi, en lugar de apartarla ella me dejaba acariciar su vientre. Tragué el nudo de mi garganta y cerré los ojos un instante para absorber todas las sensaciones que me embargaban,

_Gracias_ dijo ella suavemente. Abrí los ojos para mirarla y vi las lágrimas bajar por su mejilla, negué con la cabeza y tuve el impulso de acercarme a ella lo más que pudiera, lo más que me permitiera. Ella no me apartó cuando me senté más cerca y llevé mis manos a su rostro, con mis pulgares barrí sus lágrimas y acaricié sus mejillas.

_Bella, no llores bebé. Todo pasará… todo estará bien_ dije tratando de creer en mis propias palabras. Ella sonrió entre sus lágrimas y asintió lentamente,

_Ahora creo esas palabras_ dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía en su mejilla, _¿tú no crees en ellas?... ¿no crees en las segundas oportunidades para ser feliz?_

_Mi Bella, si creo… sí tengo esperanzas, sí quiero segundas oportunidades…_

Sonreí embargado por la esperanza y me incliné hacia ella hasta que mi frente se recostó sobre la suya, cerré mis ojos un instante y me dediqué a sentir su dulce aliento sobre mis labios, era muy osado hacer un movimiento más, pero tenerla así era todo lo que necesitaba…

… por ahora.

_Creo en que si alguien llevado por la desesperación hace las cosas mal, sin importarle los medios y pensando solo en el fin…puede tener una segunda oportunidad para corregir todos esos errores y tratar de componer las cosas, creo en el arrepentimiento, creo en el amor…_ dije rectificando la mentira tal cruel que había dicho casi nueve meses antes. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, acaricié su mejilla con mis manos y me acerqué unos centímetros más a su boca hasta que solo nos separaba unos pocos milímetros. La sentía tan cerca, tan mía…

Solo faltaba unos centímetros para que nuestros labios se reencontraran nuevamente y no quería nada más. Pero en ese momento sentí una pequeña patada en mi costado, el lado de mi cuerpo que estaba junto al vientre de mi Bella.

Ella rió y yo miré maravillado su panza y coloqué mi mano en el lugar donde lo había sentido, acaricié suavemente ese lugar y me incliné a dejar un beso sobre su vientre. Sentí la mano de Bella sobre mi nuca enredando mi cabello entre sus dedos… era tan apacible.

_Yo también creo en el amor Edward_ dijo mientras levantaba mi mirada a la suya _al menos… mi amor_

_Bella_ una repentina urgencia me hizo acercarme a ella y sostener su mirada, acuné sus mejillas entre mis manos y puse todo el peso en mis palabras _no creas en tu amor solamente bebé, nuestro hijo es la más notable prueba de que el amor existe para mí… y eres tú. Sé que no podemos borrar todo lo que sucedió, pero sé también que podemos crear un nuevo futuro, un nuevo presente y olvidar lo pasado. Será una marca… una cicatriz, profunda y dolorosa cuando recordemos que está, pero… bebé… conoces toda la verdad, déjame decirte otra… Te amo_

Ella lanzó un respiro contenido y negó con la cabeza, al pestañear las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, ella no me creía…

_No, no soportaré más mentiras Edward, no quiero-

_No es una mentira bebé, Te amo, te amo… te amo, creo que te amé desde el primer día y me di cuenta tan tarde. No sabes lo que fue para mí hacer toda la basura que hice sabiendo que mi corazón estaba en contra de ello, amarte y mentirte fue un peso enorme, al igual que dejarte como lo hice._ reprimí un gemido al recordar, después de meses de distancia me parecía increíble pensar que ese había sido yo _Te amo y no importa lo que suceda… te amo_ Las últimas palabras salieron con voz rota.

Quedamos en silencio un tiempo, ella mirando sus manos que acariciaba su vientre y yo mirándola a ella, cada uno de sus movimientos, la caricia de sus pestañas oscuras sobre su mejilla aún mojada, el rictus leve de su entrecejo, su pequeña nariz surcadas por pecas casi invisibles, toda ella… era un festín para mis ojos.

_Deseo descansar_ dijo luego, asentí y supe que ya no era momento de decir nada más, había abierto mi corazón a la mujer que amaba, solo quedaba esperar.

_Llamaré a Emmett de todas maneras, se enojará si no lo hago… descansa_ me levanté de la cama y me incliné a dejar un suave beso en su frente.

Salí de la habitación y tomé el teléfono de mi bolsillo, marqué a Emmett y me senté en el sofá mirando la puerta donde estaba mi corazón, la habitación de Bella.

_Emmett… Bella está conmigo_ dije cuando él contestó,

_Oh cielos, Rosalie está histérica, ella la fue a dejar a casa de Plath y no ha sabido más de ella en todo el día… ¿cómo está?_ se escuchaba las murmuraciones de Rosalie de fondo lanzando preguntas sin cesar, _ya amor!... déjame escuchar_

_Ella está bien, algo alterada en realidad. Emmett, ella encontró algunas carpetas que me gustaría que vieras_

_Los contratos?_

_Si, pero hay más._

_Ok, mañana a primera hora pasaré por ellos ¿le dijiste que va a tener que ayudarnos a entrar a la oficina de su marido?... sabes que hay muchas cosas que encontrar aún_

_Si lo sé, se lo diré mañana o cuando esté más tranquila, ella ahora duerme y… estuvo llorando mucho, no quiero alterarla más_

Hubo un silencio en la línea y luego de sentir pasos, por lo que seguramente Emmett escapaba de Rosalie, volví a oírlo,

_¿Cómo están?_ preguntó en voz baja _es decir…ustedes dos-

_Estamos… bien, le dije todo lo que le tenía que decir y ella me escuchó, creo que fue algo abrumador, dios… odio que esté pasando por esto, ella ni mi bebé se merecen toda esta mierda_ revolví mi cabello frustrado por no poder proteger a la mujer que amaba de todas las cosas que estaban por venir.

_Bien, espero que todo mejore amigo, no deseo otra cosa de que ella y tú estén bien_

_Gracias Em._ murmuré sinceramente, Dios sabía que lo único que yo deseaba era una relación con Bella como la que tenían él y Rose. Esperaba que se me diera esa oportunidad.

Luego de un corto saludo, ambos cortamos la llamada. Fui hasta la mesa donde estaban los contratos y me dispuse a leerlos durante toda la noche, analizar los puntos a mi favor y los que me hundían, Benjamin Plath era un excelente negociador y era difícil encontrar un hueco que me favoreciera. Releí una y otra vez el contrato que firmé y también la clausula aparte en la que negaba mi paternidad y así también maldije mil veces al maldito que hizo de mi vida un desastre.

Lo maldije al leer la anulación del acuerdo prematrimonial, el hijo de puta había lanzado la soga al cuello a su propia esposa, tenía todo para denunciarla por adulterio y dejarla sin nada, tenía pruebas… tenía fotos de Bella y yo, tan íntimas, tan privadas… mierda! Deseaba matarlo…

Cerré las carpetas con la furia burbujeando en mi interior, respiré profundo y me paré del sofá para ir hasta la habitación extra que me tocaría ocupar esa noche, fui apagando las luces de todo el departamento una a una hasta llegar a la del corredor, decidí dejarla encendida por si Bella se levantaba en la noche, habría luz para ella. Fui hasta mi puerta y mis ojos inconscientemente se fueron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Bella… me detuve un momento. Mi mano se crispó, lo único que deseaba era ir y tomar el pomo de esa puerta y verla, nada más…

_Ahgg Edward, dale su espacio…_ murmuré para mí mismo. Entré a mi habitación y fui directamente a la cama, el cansancio me consumía. Me gustaba el FBI, el puesto en el que me había colocado Emmett era sobre asuntos externos y protección de testigos, tenía que aprender muchas cosas aún, pero valdría la pena si eso era mi nuevo comienzo para convertirme en un hombre más digno para mi Bella.

Luchar cada segundo y cada minuto del día para ganarme su confianza era la penitencia que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, ser un hombre digno, un hombre en el que ella pudiera confiar y amar sin dudas, que ella supiera que si me aceptaba de nuevo en su vida, iba a tenerme para siempre… iba a ser suyo y solo suyo cada día de mi vida. Dios… amaba a esa mujer. La amaba demasiado.

Me dormí casi con la sonrisa en mis labios pensando en lo cerca que habíamos estado esa noche por primera vez desde mi vuelta. Ella ya no me rechazaba, ella estuvo dispuesta a escucharme y lo hizo… no podía pedir más por ahora, estaba dispuesto a dar brazadas de ahogado por ella y esta noche había sido una muy importante.

Sentí entre sueños el toque de algo suave en mi mejilla, me estremecí y abrí los ojos, mi habitación aún estaba oscura pero la luz de las calles dejaba pasar un tenue resplandor que iluminaban su rostro, mi ángel de cabello castaño estaba sentada a mi lado en la cama. Bella tocaba mi rostro con sus dedos y sonreía suavemente,

_Bella... ¿sucede algo?_ me sobresalté y me senté en seguida, mis ojos se fijaron en su panza,

_Solo ¿me haces un lugar? es decir… si no te molesto…- murmuró avergonzada tocando su vientre.

Oh dios…

Abrí las sábanas del lado de mi cama y le hice un lugar, la cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, pero no dejaba de pensar que tal vez estaría más cómoda en la otra habitación, que era la que usualmente era la nuestra,

_Si quieres podemos ir a la otra cama, esta no es muy cómoda…_

_No importa, quiero estar donde tú estés, esta cama está bien_ dijo acostándose a mi lado, la cubrí con las mantas y ella se acomodó de costado, su vientre entre nosotros y su brazo sobre mi pecho, pasé un brazo debajo de ella para sostenerla y ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. Ella suspiró… y yo pensé que moriría de felicidad.

_Oh Bella_ gemí cerrando los ojos y hundiendo mi nariz en el tope de su cabeza. Aspiré fuerte y su olor embriagante entró por mi nariz, no había olor mejor en el mundo.

_No podía dormir… estuve pensando mucho_ su voz sonaba cansada, pero el parecer ella no había podido conciliar el sueño a pesar de eso. Mi mano empezó a acariciar su espalda y ella se aproximó más a mí, no me pude contener… me volteé hacia ella y la abracé hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello, mi nariz embriagada, mi mente nublada de solo placer con solo tenerla así. Mis brazos se ciñeron a su cuerpo y gemí de satisfacción,

_Oh dios Bella… extrañé esto_ mi voz sonaba tan necesitada que me avergonzaba, era como un drogadicto aspirando otra vez.

_Yo también_ murmuró suave, sentí sus manos en mi cabello, sus dedos enredándose entre mis hebras y sus piernas entrelazándose con las mías, su vientre entre nosotros, pero parecíamos uno… habíamos tres allí, pero lo sentía como una única unión, perfecta e inquebrantable.

_Bebé, oh cielos… te amo tanto_ dije tragando el nudo de mi garganta _tanto, te amé siempre y fue un infierno todo esto, lo fue… tenerte tan lejos, no oírte, no verte, oh dios… sin embargo haberte dicho todo lo que te dije la última vez que estuvimos aquí fue mi peor castigo_

_Edward_ murmuró suavemente, parecía tan serena y yo tan al borde de la desesperación. Dicen que los hombres no lloran, a la mierda!... todo hombre que ama llora y yo amaba locamente a esta mujer… _quiero, hum… solo quiero saber algunas cosas._

Aparté mi cabeza de su cuello y la miré, ella deslizó su mano por mi cabello, hasta mi cuello y mi mejilla y limpió la humedad debajo de mi ojo. Con una mirada tierna, suavemente empezó a hablar…

_Rosie me dijo que esperaba un bebé, ella… sostuvo mi mano en esa cama de hospital y me dijo que yo tenía que estar bien por mi bebé y sentí… que no te había perdido totalmente después de todo, una parte de ti había quedado conmigo_ ella sonrió y besó la punta de mi nariz _ cuando dije gracias hace un rato, lo dije porque haberme dejado ese regalo que creció en mí, esperándote. Siempre tuve esperanza Edward, de volver a verte… en cada esquina, en el centro comercial, apareciendo por la puerta_ ella rió tontamente _a veces, me parecía sentir tu presencia a mi lado mientras iba a algún lugar_

_Yo te sentí siempre, eras… como un ángel inalcanzable que me acompañaba siempre_ dije juntando mi frente con la suya _ a veces solo deseaba dormir, para no verte tanto, solo entonces mi mente entumecida dejaba de pensarte_ bajé mi mirada avergonzado. Ella suspiró suavemente y acarició mi mentón alzando mi cabeza.

_Dime Edward… ¿Dónde fuiste cuando…todo sucedió?_

Oh dios… confesar mi miseria e infierno personal a la mujer de la que tenía que ganar su confianza, bien… era hora de desnudar mi alma entera frente a ella.

_Cuando salí del departamento llamé a Rosalie, porque estabas alterada y no quería que estuvieras sola, luego tomé un vuelo a New York, mi madre había entrado en cirugía esa misma tarde y como decía el contrato, la cirugía sería después de la confirmación del embarazo, cuando… el embarazo se confirmara yo tenía que romper mi relación contigo. Benjamin me dio un tiempo de gracia luego de la confirmación y… a mi manera, me despedí de ti_

Ella me miraba con tanta calma que creí que no estaba escuchando, pero su mano acarició mi mejilla diciéndome que estaba atenta,

_Recuerdo la última noche, recuerdo tu desesperación…_ dijo como ausente _fue allí que te despedías _enfocó sus ojos en mí y asintió.

_Pasé toda la noche en la sala de espera junto a Alice mientras mi madre estaba en cirugía, lo estuvo por casi diez horas. Al menos mi cuerpo estaba allí, mi corazón había quedado contigo al igual que mi mente… solo deseaba que terminara todo y desaparecer, no podía ver a mi madre a los ojos sabiendo lo que había hecho por su corazón, ella… no lo hubiese aceptado jamás, hubiese preferido morir_

Ella sonrió dulcemente y una lágrima se formó en la comisura de su ojo,

_Estuve en Londres_ dije apresurándome, no podía verla llorar otra vez _ tenía solo un boleto y era de ida a Londres, dispuesto por Benjamin. Cuando llegué busqué un hotel en los barrios bajos y me quedé en una habitación, tenía el dinero que me correspondía del trato depositado en mi cuenta, solo gasté lo suficiente para tratar de aliviar el dolor y no verte tanto, no podía vivir como un hombre cuando había actuado como un cobarde, no podía usar ese dinero más que para destruirme más…_

_ ¿Qué hiciste Edward?_ murmuró ella con la lágrima cayendo de su ojo y su voz llena de dolor, aún con su pregunta me daba la sensación de que ya lo sabía.

Dudé por un minuto, pero tenía que ser lo más sincero posible… desnudarme hasta los pensamientos más oscuros aunque nos doliera a ambos,

_Bebía alcohol hasta creer que no estabas frente a mí, cada noche solo salía de mi habitación para tratar de encontrar un reemplazo a mi verdadera adicción que eras tú y que ya no tenía. Solo bares o algún lugar donde pudiera conseguir licor. Nublar mi cerebro de alcohol era mi única solución a mi constante visión de ti_

_Edward…_ susurró con pena, sus ojos lloraban, lloraba mi corazón por hacerla llorar con mi mierda. Acaricié su vientre suavemente tratando de calmarla y ella rozó sus dedos sobre mis mejillas una y otra vez,

_No llores por mí bebé_ murmuré en voz baja _no por eso… no por haberme portado día a día como un cobarde_

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos, ella pensativa y yo algo más aliviado por la confesión,

_ ¿Solo fue eso?_ murmuró despacio, sus ojos miraban mi cuello y parecía cautelosa _¿hubo… alguna mujer?_

_No_ dije rotundamente_ mírame Bella_

Ella alzó sus ojos a mí y sostuve sus mejillas con ambas manos, si de algo estaba seguro en mi vida era que en el último año solo había tocado a una mujer y era ella.

_Tú, no hubo nunca nadie más, solo tú_ dije con total seguridad _Bella, tengo recuerdos leves, oscuros y débiles, de mujeres que tomaron mi brazo o tantearon mi hombro en algunos bares, pero me repugnaron todas y cada una, solo es eso un leve recuerdo. Mi cuerpo y mi mente funcionan a tu mando bebé, nadie más dispone de ellos más que tú y mientras estuve en Londres, fui eso… un muerto caminando. Créeme amor, solo soy hombre contigo_ dije casi desesperadamente, había sido fiel aún en mis momentos más bajos.

_ ¿Estás seguro?... tal vez, para olvidarme-

_No_ negué con la cabeza enfáticamente _cada mañana desperté sobrio y solo en mi cama, la mayoría de las veces vestido con la ropa de la noche anterior, solo con mi lado de la cama deshecho… nadie Bella, nadie ocupó nunca tu lugar en mi cuerpo y menos en mi mente… mi corazón estuvo siempre contigo bebé._

_El mío también_ sonrió ella tocando su vientre _eres el dueño de mi cuerpo, siempre lo fuiste. Aunque…_ su sonrisa decayó y miró hacia abajo _Benjamin puede ser muy persuasivo y me odio por haberme dado cuenta tan tarde. Él… me besó…_

Su mirada se tornó cautelosa y avergonzada, no podía culparla… el tipo que tenía por marido después de todo tenía el derecho a hacerlo. Yo había sido el traidor allí, a demás yo le dejé a Bella con la suficiente debilidad para creer cualquier cosa de él ya que él le había pintado el peor cuadro de mí.

_Bella amor, ¿te gustó? ¿Tú querías besarlo? ¿Lo besaste de nuevo?_

Ella negó con la cabeza en seguida,

_No, nunca lo desee, me tomó de sorpresa y en un momento de debilidad y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho_ ella acarició mis cabellos y asentí sonriente, conocía a mi Bella. Mi Bella no se entregaría a alguien ciegamente y sin amor, ya había aprendido de la única vez que lo hizo y no lo haría de nuevo. Mi Bella era mía y ella sabía en qué labios quería caer.

_ ¿Te arrepentiste de haberme besado alguna vez?_ pregunté yo con cautela y tuve miedo de su respuesta. Ella me miró por un largo segundo y una sonrisa suave apareció en sus labios.

_Nunca. Incuso cuando te besé por primera vez, luego de la fiesta de los Denali. Por lo único que me arrepentí fue de haber estado lo bastante ebria como para no recordarlo_ ambos reímos. Recosté mi frente entre sus pechos y mis brazos rodearon su cintura, me relajé de inmediato cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis cabellos de la nuca.

_ ¿Tú?_ susurró despacio. _ ¿te arrepientes de haberme besado?_

Reí casi considerando su pregunta como un chiste de mal gusto,

_ ¿En serio lo preguntas?_ sentía su corazón retumbar en su pecho _Bella, creo que nunca tuve lo suficiente y solo me arrepiento de no haberte besado en cada vez que tenía una oportunidad._

_Hum… puedes reparar eso ahora_ dijo sugestivamente.

Me tensé de inmediato, mi cuerpo entero estaba atento a esas palabras. Ceñí aún más mis manos en su baja espalda y gemí involuntariamente.

_Dios, Bella… ¿por qué me haces esto?_ dije casi con dolor, ella detuvo sus caricias en mi nuca _¿te das una idea de lo que eso significaría luego de seis meses de anhelar solo eso cada día y luego que vengas tu y me digas que tome todo lo que quiera? Eres mi adicción bebé, mi heroína… si pruebo un poco querré más y más y siempre más… y he estado luchando todos estos días desde que te vi en ese escenario de nuevo, en contenerme de buscarte y obtener eso de ti, un beso… porque si lo hacía no iba a poder parar, no iba a poder detenerme, si lo hago aquí… no creo que vaya a tener la fuerza para controlar mi frenesí_

_ ¿Eso es un no?_ murmuró luego de unos segundos, podía oír la frustración en su voz.

_Dime tú bebé._ murmuré alzando la cabeza y rezando para que me comprendiese _¿crees que después de todo lo que hice merezco un beso?_

_Edward, desde la noche que me dijiste por qué hiciste todo en casa de Rose, comprendí que el amor es lo que te hizo actuar, a pesar de creer lo contrario. No fue egoísmo, no fue maldad… fue puro amor. El amor a tu madre, el amor a tu padre, al de Alice… y hoy entendí que por amor a mí también. Sacrificaste tanto sin ganar nada a cambio más que un boleto para apartarte de todo aquello que amabas y llevarte solo esto…_ ella delineó la cadena de plata que surcaba mi cuello y la sacó de mi camiseta alzándola en el aire _mi declaración de amor, mi recordatorio de que lo que siento por ti es eterno y no morirá jamás, nudos que reflejan lo atada que estoy a ti a pesar de todo. Mis nudos de amor bebé. Mi compromiso a entrelazar mi amor con el tuyo si me lo permites…_

_Bella…_ susurré mirándola con devoción.

_¿Y tú crees que no te mereces un beso?_ rió derramando una lágrima _mereces tanto… tanto. Edward, como tu dijiste, hay heridas que desaparecen y las que quedan son profundas y dolorosas cuando recordemos que están, pero llevémoslas con orgullo pensando que fortificó nuestro amor, que ahora nada podrá detenernos porque ahora sabemos que no podemos estar el uno sin el otro, nos recordará el dolor de la separación…_

Oh dios… ¿cómo podía merecerla? ¿Cómo podía amarla más si parecía que moriría de amor si lo hacía?...

Ella mantenía su voz firme pero las lágrimas continuaban surcando sus mejillas,

_Te amo Edward, lo hice cada segundo de cada día. No me niegues lo que tanto estuve esperando por meses, no me lo niegues más por favor-

_Oh dios, Bella_ gemí hundiendo mi cabeza en el inicio de su vientre, mis propias lágrimas saladas sabían dulces por el motivo por el que lloraba. Ella estaba dando su perdón. Ella me estaba aceptando…

Alcé la cabeza y me lancé de lleno a sus labios. Mis manos sosteniendo sus mejillas y las suyas enredadas en mi nuca, su lengua en la mía reconociéndose, saboreándose y encontrándose. Nos pertenecíamos… de eso estaba seguro.

Continué besándola casi con ansiedad, desesperación absoluta… nuestras lágrimas sabían maravillosas entremezcladas, el sabor increíble que tanto había extrañado fue como una fuente de agua dulce en mi paladar. No quería detenerme nunca más… solo deseaba besarla hasta perder el sentido y no sentir mis labios. Ella gimió… yo gemí, jadeamos con cada respiración y parecía que no podía llegar más profundo en ella, era arrebato puro y llano, algo que había querido evitar, pero que ella deseaba tanto, al igual que yo.

_Oh dios_ jadeé cuando pude apartarme para dejarla respirar, mierda!... mi pequeño dependía de su oxígeno. _bebé… te amo tanto_ no podía dejar de decirlo.

_Dilo otra vez_ gimió ella respirando agitadamente sobre mis labios _dilo Edward, necesito escucharte_

_Te amo_ pasé mi mano por su nunca entrelazando mis dedos con sus cabellos y la obligué a mirarme _Te amo Bella, mi Bella… te amo demasiado_

Ella cerró los ojos y sollozó en silencio, pero sonreía… ella sonreía.

_Oh Dios… Edward, mi amor_ susurró ella juntando nuestras frentes. _Soñé tanto con esas palabras_

_Y yo me contuve tanto en decirlas, temía hacerlo… si las decía no iba a poder irme_ la besé de nuevo, esta vez más suave. Sintiendo cada segundo, cada milímetro de su boca, saboreando la sensación de sus labios en los míos, sintiendo su cuerpo tan cerca, su calor envolviéndome y su olor embriagándome… al fin mía, siempre…

Al fin en casa…

* * *

**Al fin! uff... bueno, solo 4 capis mas y se viene el final, un besote!**


	38. Estres

**Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?**

* * *

**Estrés**

* * *

Caminé por los pasillos con una mano sobre mi vientre, estaba en fecha… es decir, tendría que estar cuidando mi estado en reposo porque estábamos esperando que en cualquier momento se presenten las contracciones y el trabajo de parto, pero estaba aquí, con Edward custodiando mi lado con su mano en mi baja espalda y Emmett detrás de mí siguiendo mis pasos.

_¿Estás segura de esto Bella?_ preguntó Edward con la duda en sus ojos. Él era el que más se oponía a venir a la empresa en mi estado, pero tanto Emmett como yo queríamos terminar con esto de una vez. Había pasado una semana desde que había descubierto los contratos en su caja fuerte, ahora quería saber qué más escondía Benjamin Plath que lo comprometía. El doctor Stephan había sido detenido por aceptar sobornos y Benjamin estaba siendo custodiado por el FBI a pesar de que ya estaba desuseado y no podía moverse aún a propia voluntad.

_Estoy segura_ dije mirándolo con determinación, mi niño no había dado signos de querer salir, por lo que podía hacer esto.

_Mi amor… podemos hacerlo luego-

_No, Edward ¿y si no hay luego?_ pregunté con urgencia. Benjamin estaba en las últimas, Emmett me había presentado un buen abogado que estaba llevando a cabo mis papeles de divorcio, si Dios me lo permití estaría divorciada de Benjamin antes de que él… muriera.

Edward se resignó a seguirme pero aún podía ver su mirada obtusa y seria en su cara. Él no entendía lo importante que era para mí tratar de encontrar cualquier prueba que adelantara mi divorcio y por sobre todas las cosas que aclarara la situación con la empresa.

El ascenso en el elevador se hacía eterno, quería llegar a la oficina ya y tratar de buscar lo que pudiera comprometerlo, Edward respiraba tranquilo a mi lado y su mano dejaba una suave caricia en mi baja espalda, tal vez tratando de reconfortarme,

_¿Por qué estas preocupado?_ le pregunté mientras subíamos, Emmett hablaba con alguien de la oficina central y a penas podíamos escucharnos con sus vozarrones.

Edward inclinó su cabeza a mí, sus ojos fijos en los míos y con un suspiro comenzó a hablar.

_No quiero que te expongas Bella_ dijo con vehemencia _estás en tu fecha de parto, hubiésemos podido esperar amor, no quiero ningún sobresalto más ni para ti ni para mi niño._

_Ok… te prometo entonces que después de esta no habrá otra vez que me exponga y guardaré reposo_ murmuré recostando mi cabeza en su hombro, sentí un beso sobre mi cabello y su suspiro.

_Solo quiero estar contigo tranquilo bebé, disfrutar de estos días juntos, Emmett puede hacer frente a todo esto y tu dedicarte a esperar a nuestro bebé_

_Quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible amor, entiéndeme_

Él besó nuevamente mi cabello y suspiró frustrado.

_Claro que entiendo, solo… desearía poder protegerte de todo esto_

Oh dios… también deseaba estar solo con él, juntos en nuestro refugio, aislados de todo y esperando a nuestro hijo, pero necesitaba hacer esto.

Llegamos a nuestro piso y salimos del elevador, pronto Edward detuvo todo contacto conmigo apartando sus manos de mi cuerpo, sentí un escalofrío por la falta de contacto, pero comprendía que era porque habíamos entrado en el área de visión de todos los empleados que trabajaban en esa planta y se suponía que aún tenía un marido que, a demás, estaba moribundo en la habitación de un hospital.

En cuanto todos los que estaban y que no habían salido a almorzar, me vieron llegar, se detuvieron a mirarme no más que unos segundos para luego seguir haciendo lo que hacían, llevar carpetas, tipear sobre un teclado, hablar por teléfono. Pero sentía sus miradas sobre mí.

María estaba buscando archivos en un archivero y no me vio llegar.

_Buenos días Maria_ murmuré deteniéndome frente a su escritorio, ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó rápidamente.

_Señora Isabella!... es una… sorpresa_ murmuró nerviosamente. _hace mucho que no venía por aquí…_

_Si, tengo que solucionar algunas cosas…¿puedes decirme quién está en lugar de Benjamin, no se me ha informado…_ murmuré encaminándome a la que agúna vez por un corto tiempo había sido mi nueva responsabilidad. Maria caminó conmigo hasta el despacho,

_El Señor Tayler se ha hecho cargo de la presidencia, el señor Plath le ha dado la orden de hacerlo, la Señorita Victoria lo ha estado ayudando… Señora, no sé si usted puede entrar aquí, el señor Plath ha dado órdenes que no entre al despacho nadie más que ellos_

Me detuve en seco mirándola con la mayor superioridad que junté,

_Soy la esposa de Benjamin y hasta que él no me diga lo contrario, seguiré viniendo…_

_Pero ellos Señora…_ murmuró nerviosamente señalando con la mano a Edward y Emmett que me custodiaban de atrás.

_Son amigos, solo me están acompañando_ murmuré caminando otra vez al despacho. Ella no protestó y entré al despacho.

Estaba igual que siempre, el mismo juego de sofás, los mismos ventanales de cara a la ciudad de Seattle, el mismo sillón de cuero detrás del escritorio de madera tallada. Mi mirada rebuscó por todo el despacho buscando el rincón donde Benjamin guardaría una caja fuerte. Me acerqué detrás del escritorio abriendo cajones y mirando los archivos que estaban descansando arriba, Tayler o Victoria habían estado trabajando en ellos antes de salir a almorzar.

Alcé la mirada cuando oí otros ruidos y vi a Emmett buscando en la biblioteca detrás de los libros y a Edward mirando fijamente los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared, entre ellos la imagen que tanto me había sobresaltado el día que entré aquí, yo mirando al horizonte vestida de novia mirando la puesta de un sol con esperanza.

Continué buscando en los cajones por un indicio que me diga qué debía buscar,

_¿Crees que es demasiado tarde? Tal vez Victoria o Taylor resguardaron los documentos y los sacaron de aquí_ murmuré a Emmett mientras él sacaba libro tras libro. Él negó con la cabeza.

_No lo sé, tal vez… pero considerándolo tal vez el hijo de perra escondió todo en alguna caja fuerte privada de algún banco…_

_Mierda…_ susurré cuando abrí el último cajón y no encontré más que cosas insulsas y sin importancia.

Alcé la mirada a Edward, él seguía mirando mi retrato con una mirada indescifrable. Despacio y sin prisa se fue acercando a la foto, alzó su mano y tomó el marco sin antes acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos mi rostro… él apartó el retrato de la pared y este se abrió como un libro.

Claro!... detrás del marco quedó al descubierto una pequeña caja fuerte similar a la que había en su despacho en la casa. Maniobré para levantarme de la silla detrás del escritorio y fui hasta Edward, Emmett me siguió cuando vio lo que Edward había hecho.

_Vaya… Bella era la clave_ murmuró mi amigo con una sonrisa. Su mirada brillaba, estábamos cada vez más cerca de destapar los trapitos sucios de Benjamin, supongo que eso para un agente del FBI, el alcanzar el objetivo, era como un premio a su esfuerzo o más… Emmett estaba exaltado literalmente.

Me paré frente a la caja fuerte y lo primero que hice fue poner el código que había resultado en la otra caja fuerte del despacho de su casa.

Bella.

La luz roja parpadeo a verde… la caja estaba abierta.

_Oh mierda, sí que es predecible_ bufó Emmett, me acerqué a la caja abierta y saqué su contenido con ayuda de Edward. Eran carpetas de folio y algunos otros documentos contenidos en sobres cerrados, _estos que están aquí dentro tenemos que ver, Bella… ¿los abro o quieres hacerlo tú?_

_Hazlo_ susurré mirando el interior de la caja fuerte, había un pequeño cofre que parecía un alhajero, lo tomé y dudé en abrirlo ¿por qué tendría algo como esto en la caja fuerte de su empresa y no en la bóveda de un banco?.

Sentí los brazos de mi custodio alrededor de mi cintura y luego posarse sobre mi vientre y sus labios en mi cuello, él miraba sobre mis hombros… _tengo miedo de saber lo que hay aquí dentro_ dije en un susurro. Sentía la rasgadura de papel detrás de mí y sabía que Emmett estaba dedicándose a investigar.

_Haz lo que te haga sentir más cómoda amor, yo estoy aquí…_ sus palabras me dieron valor y abrí el pequeño cofre, dentro había solo una joya y una carta doblada hasta quedar del tamaño de un puño. Tomé la joya que era algo así como un relicario, mis dedos temblorosos se situaron en la abertura y con mucho cuidado lo abrí. Lo que vi adentro simplemente me dejó pasmada.

_¿Por qué él tiene esto?_ susurré con una furia renaciente en mi interior. Aún los recordaba… a pesar de que los había enterrado en el fondo de mi mente, aún al mirarme en el espejo los recordaba. Dos pares de ojos me miraban de la imagen del interior del relicario, un par marrones chocolates y otro grises como un día nublado. Mi padre y mi madre, cuando ella estaba viva… un pequeño bulto en su regazo, una pequeña bebé recién nacida… yo. _¿por qué lo tiene?..._ repetí indignada. Edward sacó la pequeña hoja del cofre y la puso frente a mí sin desdoblarla,

_La quieres leer?_

Pensé un minuto, no quería saber lo que decía, sin embargo la imperiosa necesidad de leerla me embargaba. Negué suavemente esperando tener un momento a solas para hacerlo después.

_Luego_ susurré guardando el relicario en el pequeño cofre, Edward devolvió la hoja a su lugar a un lado de la joya y sequé la lágrima solitaria que se había deslizado por mi mejilla. Sentí un suave beso en mi sien, Edward estaba conmigo…

_Oh por dios…_ la voz victoriosa de Emmett nos sacó de esa burbuja y volteamos a verlo, él estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero blanco con la cantidad de archivos que estaban contenidos dentro de los sobres, arriba de la pequeña mesa de café. Sostenía una carpeta entre sus manos y sus ojos leían frenéticamente,

_Edward… lee esto_ extendió una de las carpetas a Edward y él las tomó situándose a su lado. El silencio en la habitación era roto solo por el sonido de las hojas al voltearlas o las maldiciones de Emmett.

En seguida mi amor rastrilló su cabello con una mano sin separar la mirada de las hojas en su otra mano,

_Son los movimientos bancarios con los que transfirió sus acciones, los montos son extravagantes… está la firma de Victoria y la de él, pero ninguna de los socios… ni de Bella_ dijo casi en un susurro. _Emmett esto es lo que buscábamos_ murmuró mirando a nuestro amigo, él sonrió asintiendo y le tendió una nueva carpeta. Edward la tomó y comenzó inmediatamente a leer, Emmett me dirigió una mirada cautelosa y Edward cerró la carpeta con la mandíbula apretada y su mirada fija en la mesa. _La leeré después, revisa y luego de que encontremos todo vámonos de aquí_

Edward apartó el archivo a un lado pero teniéndolo cerca y siguió revisando las demás carpetas. Tuve la curiosidad de ir hacia esa carpeta y ver de qué se trataba pero una mirada de Edward me detuvo, de inmediato supe que tenía que esperar.

Quince minutos más tarde Emmett estaba satisfecho de todo lo que habían encontrado, mientras yo sostenía reverentemente mi cofre pequeño entre mis manos.

_Aquí hay de todo…_ murmuró Emmett tirando la carpeta cerrada sobre la mesa _desde fraudes empresariales hasta liquidaciones sospechosas… hay muchos testigos que pueden aportar a la causa, fueron obligados a renunciar cuando encontraron cosas sospechosas en el manejo de la empresa, Benjamin los silenció con pagos y contratos. Pero lo más importante, tenemos esto_ dijo acariciando como al lomo de un gato, al archivo en que se especificaba el traspaso de ciertas cantidades de dinero y acciones al nombre de Victoria y a otros bancos extranjeros.

_Tenemos con qué ordenar la detención o al menos la declaración de la mujer_ dijo Edward juntando los archivos uno a uno y metiéndolos en el maletín que habíamos llevado.

_Lleva a Bella al departamento, pediré la presencia de otros agentes y lo haremos ahora mismo, no debemos arriesgarnos que ella tenga la posibilidad de huir, la firma de Tayler también está en algunos archivos… lo detendremos también_

_Pero… ¿qué pasará con todos los empleados? ¿con la empresa?_ pregunté recordando a los empleados que me habían servido en la casa, Sam y Claire, ellos a demás habían sido buenos amigos y me daba pena con lo fuera a sucederles, a demás de aquellos que trabajaban en la empresa ignorando lo que Benjamin había hecho por años.

_La justicia decidirá qué sucederá con la empresa Bella, seguramente Benjamín será procesado por lo que se le inculpe, la empresa pasará a otras manos y lo más seguro Bella, serás tú la que la lleve adelante o la que decida qué hacer con ella. Cuando todos estos fraudes se descubran, Victoria, Taylor y Benjamín serán los únicos implicados… tú quedarás limpia. Lo harán pagar, pero no quedaras con las manos vacías, lo que quede de las acciones quedarán en tus manos. Es lo más lógico._

_Pero yo estoy procesando el divorcio… ¿cómo podrá quedar en mis manos? Yo no quiero nada…_

_Eres por derecho su esposa y aún luego del divorcio te corresponderá gracias al contrato prenupcial que él mismo modificó… Bella, aquí hubo un solo traidor y es él_

_Pero, no quiero su empresa, no quiero su dinero…_ refunfuñé, había decidido que saldría adelante por mis propios medios y los de Edward, pero Benjamin seguiría aún después de nuestro divorcio, cargando mis espaldas con lo suyo…

_Bella, amor… haz lo que desees con la parte que termine perteneciéndote, si no lo quieres, vende tu parte, dónala, retribuye a quienes queden sin trabajo gracias a él… no tienes obligación de quedarte con lo que no desees_

Edward tenía razón, podía hacer muchas cosas con ese dinero o con la parte de la empresa que quedara en mis manos, si es que quedaba algo… Benjamin mismo se había encargado de poner todo en manos de los bancos y la justicia.

Tomé la mano que me ofreció y me ayudó a levantarme del sofá. Emmett caminó detrás nuestro hasta la puerta mientras hablaba por teléfono, llamaba a otros agentes. Edward me encaminó hasta la puerta y me detuve antes de salir,

_¿No quieres quedarte aquí con él? Yo… puedo ir sola hasta el departamento o llamaré a Rose que me acompañe_ susurré

_No cariño, voy contigo… tengo que mostrarte algo_ murmuró con seriedad. Me estremecí con su mirada, era una mezcla de pena y cautela pero supe que tenía que ver con la carpeta que él llevaba en su mano en ese momento. Asentí y dejé en manos de Emmett y su gente el resto de la investigación y el careo con los involucrados. Victoria estaría volviendo del almuerzo en cualquier momento y también Taylor y a pesar de que quería escuchar lo que tenían para decir, no deseaba y no estaba de ánimos para encontrármelos ahora mismo.

Edward me abrazó en cuanto entramos al elevador, me sentía cansada y mis piernas me estaban pasando factura, solo quería llegar a nuestro refugio y abrazar a mi amor sobre la cama para dormir en su pecho.

_Voy a buscar el auto_ dijo él cuando llegamos a la salida del edificio. Asentí cuando él me besó en la frente y lo vi salir por las puertas para caminar hacia el estacionamiento, Emmett había quedado en la recepción esperando por sus colaboradores que pronto estarían aquí y comenzar con el interrogatorio. Sabía que se estaba saltando muchas reglas, pero qué más le daba… el era el jefe del FBI en Seattle, eso simplemente le daba la libertad como para hacer las cosas como él las viera adecuadas.

Me abracé a mí misma, el viento de la mañana de los últimos días del invierno aún eran fríos aún con el sol de la tarde en el cielo. El vestíbulo se estaba llenando de trabajadores que volvían de almorzar, algunos me reconocían y me saludaban con sorpresa.

Mi corazón comenzó a tronar cuando vi bajar de un taxi una mujer con cabellera pelirroja como el fuego, ella caminó a través de la acera con la cabeza gacha y cuando llegó a las puertas levantó la cabeza fijándose en mí que esperaba allí, ella prácticamente se petrificó al verme. Una mano se detuvo sobre la otra mientras se sacaba un guante y su cabello se agito en el viento frio, sus mejillas palidecieron al instante,

_Victoria_ murmuré con frialdad. Todo lo que Edward me había dicho de ella retornó a mi mente, sus intenciones de quedarse con lo que me correspondía, el sucio plan junto a Benjamin, de quedarse con mi hijo mientras yo pagaba por los errores de mi marido. El odio y aborrecimiento repentino embargó mis pensamientos. Ella dio un paso atrás… _¿tienes el valor de querer quitarme a mi hijo y todo lo que es por derecho mío y no tienes la cara de enfrentarme?_ dije con todo el valor que reuní en ese instante… nadie tocaría a mi bebé…

_Isabella, yo…_

_Tú nada victoria_ murmuré por lo bajo tratando de contener las ganas de gritarle en la cara, evitando que todo esto se convirtiera en un escándalo público _se todo, todo lo que tú y Benjamin planearon para mí… ¿cómo eres capaz de involucrarte en algo así?_

_No sé de qué estás hablando_ murmuró cambiando totalmente su cara de inocente a lo que en verdad era, una víbora. Ella caminó rodeándome y entró al edificio sin mirarme, tomé su brazo para detenerla y ella volteó a mirarme exaltada. _No te atrevas a tocarme, no tienes pruebas de nada de lo que tratas de involucrarme… Benjamín tenía razón, eres una psicótica que necesita llamar la atención. Acusándome de cosas que nunca haría ¿así piensas hacerlo? ¿Quién desea el hijo de una loca?_ escupió.

Dolió…

¿Todo eso había dicho Benjamin de mí? ¿Tan caradura era para tratarme de loca a mí?...

_No te atrevas a insultar a mi hijo porque no lo voy a permitir_

_Entonces suéltame_ gruñó ella, tomó mi muñeca con su mano y clavó sus uñas en mi piel alejando mi mano de su brazo. Se acercó un poco a mí y tocó con su otra mano el tope de mi vientre, jadeé por el contacto…

_No me toques_ jadeé.

_No eres ninguna mosquita muerta, sé lo de tú y tu amante… por cierto… interesantes fotos Isabella_

Una mano rodeó mi cintura y otra tomó la de ella con fuerza apartándola de mi vientre, ella gimió de dolor…

_Suelta en este mismo momento o te juro que no me importará que seas una mujer, aunque termine en la cárcel…_ dijo Edward a mi lado, su voz fría y llena de odio me estremeció. Ella alzó su mirada y lo vio, Emmett apareció detrás de ella y la tomó de los hombros obligándola a que dé un paso hacia atrás, lejos de mí… ella ahogó un grito pero palideció cuando vio la placa que Emmett ponía frente a ella.

_Emmett Mc Karty Señora Weber_ dijo él a su oído cerrando su identificación luego que ella la vio _permítame escoltarla hasta su oficina, tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerle…_ detrás de Emmett habían al menos dos agentes más del FBI, vestidos de traje como mi amigo.

_No pienso responder nada sin mi abogado…_ murmuró ella con determinación.

_Créame señora, su abogado estará presente_ Emmett le señaló con la cabeza las puertas del ascensor donde estaba Tayler esperando con un agente más, el abogado de mi esposo al verme bajó su mirada… parecía avergonzado. Bien… era hora de que paguen por sus errores.

Victoria no le quedó otra que seguir a Emmett hasta donde los demás esperaban en las puertas del ascensor. Edward no soltó mi cintura, contrario a eso, se aferró a mí y me obligó a caminar fuera del edificio.

Caminó rápido hasta que llegamos al auto estacionado en la calle, abrió la puerta del acompañante y me ayudó a subir, frenéticamente abrochó mi cinturón de seguridad, aún con la mandíbula apretada. Él se detuvo y con suavidad tomó mi mano, rastrilló sus dedos sobre mi muñeca y siseé…

_Esa perra…_ gruñó bufando. Las uñas de ella estaban clavadas en mi piel, pequeñas medialunas surcaban la superficie dejando rojiza la piel. _¿Te hizo algo más? La vi con su mano en tu vientre… Bella, dime si te-.

_No, nada más… solo, me clavó las uñas, solo eso_ dije recordando lo doloroso de sus palabras. Eso había dolido más que cualquier herida física. Edward suspiró cerrando los ojos y acariciando mi vientre suavemente antes de besarlo _amor, has aguantado tanto… mierda!... no saldrás otra vez de ese departamento, te tendré secuestrada ¿me has entendido?_

Asentí con una sonrisa, no quería otra cosa que ser retenida por mi único amor. Él sonrió suavemente entes de besar mis labios.

_Te amo_ susurró sobre ellos. Gemí de gusto, sus besos me dejaban desmayada…

_Yo también_ murmuré antes de besarlo una vez más.

***O***

_Tengo que parar_ gimió sin separarse,

_Mmhmm._ respondí distraídamente. Sentí sus dedos aferrándose a mi cadera con ansiedad, su cadera se alejaba cuando en realidad lo único que quería era fricción contra mi cadera, era incomodo… pero no imposible.

_Bella_ gimió una vez más. No quería que se alejase, para nada… él me hacía olvidar todo y caer en esa burbuja en la que solo existíamos él y yo… y las patadas esporádicas de mi niño. _Oh dios…_

Mi mano tenía vida propia, se deslizó entre nuestros cuerpos sorteando mi vientre y llegando hasta su entrepierna, dios… cómo lo había extrañado. Por supuesto él estaba excitado, qué más decir… absolutamente erecto allí abajo. Mi lengua continuaba invadiendo su boca como una posesa, su mano seguía acariciando mis pezones sensibles duros como diamante.

Era increíble de qué manera nuestros cuerpos se reconocían luego de la larga separación, el deseo estaba allí, la lujuria, la misma pasión. Mis manos no podían detenerse, ni las suyas… estaban por todos lados, una escavando en mi cadera y deseando ir más allá y la otra en mi pecho endureciéndolo todo.

_Edward_ gemí cuando liberé su boca, sus labios continuaron besando húmedamente la línea de mi mentón y mi cuello, la mano que estaba en mi cadera buscó la orilla de mi falda y se deslizó por mi piel hasta llegar a mi centro…

Hacer el amor con una embarazada… al parecer Edward no tenía prejuicios con ello. Él estaba tan excitado como yo, solo que temía.

_Dicen que… a una embarazada no se le niega nada_ dije suplicante.

_No… no puedo bebé… estas muy avanzada_ gimió dolorosamente. Sentí su respiración agitada sobre mi cuello y su mano acariciando lánguidamente mi clítoris hinchado encima de la tela de mis bragas.

_ No me digas que crees en eso que tu… pene toca la cabeza del bebé…_

_Oh cielos, Bella… no_ murmuró jadeante _pero, oí… que un orgasmo puede acelerar el trabajo de parto_ gruñó al sacar su mano de mi clítoris y jadeante dejó escondido su rostro en mi cuello _mierda!_

Se separó de mí y dio vuelta sobre su espalda, su mirada fija en el techo… mis ojos buscaron su entrepierna y gemí juntando mis muslos… oh diablos! Él estaba tan duro.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos acostados calmando nuestras respiraciones,

_Eres malo_ susurré con un puchero _muy malo_ él rió cerrando los ojos.

_Por dios Bella. ¿Tienes una idea cercana a lo que me haces nena?... no, así que no digas que aquí el malo soy yo_ reímos de nuevo.

Estaba feliz de que aún con semejante panza de nueve meses consiguiera excitarlo a tal punto. Pero realmente frustrada. Traté de pensar en otras cosas para calmar el deseo de mi centro que parecía arder de calor y respiré profundo.

_¿Qué es esa carpeta que encontraste y que apartaste para traerla tú en tus manos_ murmuré mirándolo. Él se tensó de inmediato y supuse que no era nada bueno, frunció el seño y meditó por unos segundos,

_No creo que sea bueno que lo sepas ahora_ dijo levantándose abruptamente de la cama.

_¿Por qué?... estoy embarazada, no débil de mente Edward… ¿también me trataras como psicótica?_ murmuré enojada. Él se detuvo en la puerta y vi los nudillos de sus manos volverse blanco cuando apretó el marco de la puerta… le había contado lo que Victoria me había dicho.

_No… solo… deseo protegerte_ dijo con voz fría.

_¿Protegerme de qué?... Benjamin no me destruyó aún con todo lo que me hizo… ¿qué mas puede ser peor?_

Lo oí suspirar frustrado y salir por la puerta, pensé que no iba a volver más, pero a los cinco minutos volvió con dos cosas en sus manos. En una llevaba la carpeta que había encontrado y que se había quedado para él y en la otra el pequeño cofre de madera que contenía el relicario de mis padres… oh cielos, lo había olvidado.

_¿Están relacionadas ambas cosas?_ murmuré vacilante, él asintió sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Bajé mis pies al suelo y me senté a su lado, él colocó la carpeta sobre mi regazo.

Si estaba relacionado me imaginaba lo que era. Si Benjamin estaba acostumbrado a realizar contratos en la época en que me conoció, seguramente era algo relacionado al intercambio que mi padre había hecho por dinero con Benjamin.

Lo abrí con dedos temblorosos, por supuesto era un contrato y por supuesto estaba mi nombre allí.

_No quiero leerlo_ dije negando con la cabeza, Edward tenía razón… no quería salir más lastimada.

_Léelo… tal vez, sea para bien_ dijo con voz suave, él acarició mi mano temblorosa y besó mis nudillos. Confiaba en él… comencé a leer.

Era un contrato, pero se especificaba la empresa que tenía mi padre en ese entonces con detalles, era una empresa familiar, no era gran cosa como la que tenía Benjamin, mi padre tenía un negocio de insumos de pesca, pero lo bueno era que tenía tres locales del mismo rubro entre Portland, Seatlle y Port ángeles.

Continué leyendo… había una serie de embargos e hipotecas, mi padre había comenzado a venderlo todo en algún momento, no especificaba por qué. Pero en el espacio de un año perdió todo… quedando solo con la casa en la que vivíamos él y yo.

Figuraba el nombre del padre de Benjamin por lo que supuse que el arreglo había sido entre él y mi padre… aunque como único benefactor mío había figurado siempre Benjamin.

El hecho es que más adelante comencé a ver una recopilación de estudios médicos, estudios del corazón, uno tras otro… electrocardiogramas y una serie de resultados de distintas cirugías, fue en la época que yo estaba en Europa estudiando. El nombre a quien se les había ejecutado todas esas clases de pruebas era Charlie Swan, mi padre.

_Por dios…_ gemí tapándome la boca. La mano de Edward acariciaba mi espalda suavemente. _él estuvo enfermo_

Continué ojeando el contrato leyendo con mayor interés, mi padre había descubierto que sufría una trombosis en el corazón. Él había perdido todo para poder hacerse tales estudios y cirugías, vendió sus negocios, hipotecó la casa… él quedó literalmente en la calle y encontró mi benefactor.

Benjamin y su padre se hicieron cargo de mí, mis estudios en Europa, mi continuidad con la carrera, mi estabilidad económica y distintos privilegios. Benjamin ayudó a mi padre a no quedar en la banca rota a cambio de encargarse de mí, yo había sido el pago.

_Hizo lo mismo_ gemí sin poder creerlo. Releía los papeles una y otra vez y no podía creerlo, Benjamin Plath había hecho lo mismo que hizo con Edward. Él dejaría a un padre sin su hijo, como lo hizo con el mío… _¿Por qué?_ susurré tragando el nudo en mi garganta.

El final del contrato tenía la firma de Charlie y Benjamin, él le traspasaba mi patria potestad a un único tutor, Benjamin, a cambio del dinero suficiente como para que mi padre, Charlie Swan evitara la quiebra absoluta. Él había hacho lo mismo, el hijo de puta había hecho lo mismo!... había hecho renunciar a mi padre su paternidad!. Lo único que me había dejado era su apellido, solo eso… pero nunca volvería a su lado y mi padre no tenía derecho de reclamación, porque había firmado.

Oh dios…

_Mi padre estuvo enfermo… él hizo lo mismo que te hizo a ti, él hizo lo mismo! Oh mi dios…_ gemí dolorosamente. Sentía las lagrimas apretujando mi garganta… no podía creerlo. _jugó con la desesperación de los demás… ¿por qué?_

_Por eso amor, porque la desesperación te ciega…_ murmuró Edward a mi lado.

_Pero… él siempre dijo que mi padre me había cambiado por dinero porque le gustaba apostar y había perdido todo, siempre me dijo que me había cambiado por un poco de dinero… Edward!, mi padre estuvo enfermo, él… él estaba enfermo y solo, mi madre muerta y yo era lo único que tenía_

_Si moría tú irías a un orfanato… él no quería eso_ murmuró con voz áspera. Lo miré con mis ojos bien abiertos…

_Cómo lo sabes?_ gemí.

_Amor… lee la carta_ dijo simplemente dándome ahora la pequeña cajita de madera.

Mis manos temblaron al tomarla y abrí la tapa, el relicario aún estaba allí… y también la carta. En seguida la saqué de allí y la desdoble, sentía la caricia de la mano de Edward en mi espalda cuando comencé a leer… la letra estilizada de mi padre me traía de repente tantos recuerdos.

_Mi niña hermosa… Isabella._

_No sé si esto llegue a ti cariño, no lo creo… se encargarán de que no llegue. Solo… si algún día lo lees, quiero que sepas que aún y nunca renunciaré a ti. A pesar de lo que un contrato diga…_

_Seguramente me olvidarás y crecerás odiándome por las mentiras que te dirán, pero cariño… no tenía otra opción. Mi único pecado fue haber enfermado y haber conocido a un hombre que por su hijo es capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso pedirle a otro padre que renuncie a serlo. Llevas mi apellido, pero aún así no tengo derecho a reclamar algo que cedí… mi responsabilidad legal._

_Te tuve entre mis brazos, te concebí, tengo pruebas de ello… miles y cientos de fotografías, mi eterno amor… pero no será suficiente para devolverte a mí, ese hombre se aseguró que nunca lo hiciera. Es un buen negociador y a pesar de todo, sé que en sus manos estarás bien._

_Perdona por el dolor, sé que no lo mereces… hubiese preferido morir antes de haber firmado, pero entonces tú hubieses quedado sola y en un orfanato… no, no lo permitiría. No llevarías esa vida errante y en soledad… y lo único que le pedí a dios al firmar, fue que te permitiera algún día ser feliz. Ojalá y lo seas._

_Me despido mi niña, se que tendré una nueva oportunidad de verte pronto, tal vez en tu boda… he rogado por ello y espero se me conceda. No estés triste, perdí todo… menos la satisfacción de saber que tú estarás bien… gracias por llevar mi sangre, es lo que te hace una verdadera Swan._

_Te amaré siempre…_

_Tu padre_

_Oh dios… oh… mi dios_ gemía entre lágrimas. _Hizo lo mismo! Edward… hizo lo mismo que deseabab hacerte a ti!... ¿¡Hasta donde llega su obsesión enfermiza?... oh dios… papá_

Sequé mis lágrimas y me paré de la cama,

_Bella aguarda!_ murmuró Edward en algún lugar detrás de mí. Di unos pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación… _no, tengo que verlo… tengo que saber que todo esto es cierto, tengo que ver a mi papá!_

Pero entonces al sostenerme del borde de la puerta fue cuando lo sentí…

Un dolor cegador me hizo doblarme en dos y sostener mi vientre. Un cuchillo había atravesado mi cuerpo…

_Bella!_ oí ese grito desgarrador detrás de mí. Mis piernas fallaron pero un par de brazos me sostuvieron erguida, mi voz parecía haberse ido, sin embargo oía mi grito detrás del zumbido de mis oídos.

_Dolía… oh cielos… sí dolía._

Mis ojos cansados solo fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para ver entre mis lágrimas, el líquido que empapaba mi ropa cayendo por mis piernas que estaba horrorosamente manchado de rojo, fue lo último que vi.

* * *

**bueno, a pedido de Ana Arredondo, besotes a todas! Por favor, un review no les cuesta nada.**


	39. Dulce sufrimiento

**Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?**

* * *

**Dulce sufrimiento**

* * *

Mis pasos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos cuando corrí a sostenerla. Verla doblarse en dos por el dolor fue de la peor manera que la pude ver. Mis manos no lo fueron tampoco para tomar mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón y llamar al 911, tuve que respirar varias veces y acudir a mi autocontrol para poder decir las palabras que eran necesarias, tenía que mantenerme frío por ella… pero era tan difícil, ella sufría. Las palabras para contenerla no eran lo suficientemente alentadoras, porque yo mismo moría de miedo allí mismo mientras ella respiraba agitadamente y yo la sostenía en mi regazo en el suelo, viendo totalmente impotente cómo la sangre drenaba entre sus piernas…

¡¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?...

Llamé a Carlisle vociferando, pidiéndole encarecidamente que me dijera que hacer. La ambulancia ya venía en camino y yo necesitaba hacer algo… me sentía tan inútil. La mantuve inmóvil como él había pedido, le hablé para mantenerla despierta y le tomé el pulso… dios, era tan rápido, como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salir disparado de su pecho.

La ambulancia llegó en pocos minutos, todo sucedía tan rápido… como si un soplo de aliento saliera como un silbido entre los dientes. Mi mirada estaba puesta en ella, que increíblemente parecía tan… serena. Mi Bella estaba entre los límites de la conciencia y la inconsciencia, gracias al dolor. Podía ver sus ojos nublados mirándome y al mismo tiempo no, sus pupilas desenfocadas, tan pálida como la luna. Su mano entre las mías, tan liviana y flácida.

Los paramédicos se apresuraron a acomodarla en la camilla mientras le suministraban oxígeno y le inyectaban un suero, me negué rotundamente a soltarle la mano… me negué a irme en el Volvo. Por dios… tenía que estar con ella en todo momento. Ella me necesitaba…

Me arrodillé junto a ella en la ambulancia, murmurando palabras que eran incoherentes hasta para mí, palabras de amor y promesas que parecían tan imposibles y fuera de contexto en ese momento, jadeé de miedo absoluto mientras tomaba su mano, mi aliento jadeante chocando en su frente, porque no estaba decidido a dejar mi lado junto a ella.

_Resiste bebé, resiste… el niño… oh cielos, resiste, respira amor_ palabras y más palabras que salían de mis labios desesperadamente y sin coherencia alguna.

Mierda! ¿Dónde estaba el control y la claridad de la mente para manejar ciertas circunstancias con frialdad y firmeza que tanto me habían enseñado en el ejército? ¿Dónde mierda estaban?... cielos, se habían ido a la basura en cuanto vi a la mujer que amaba doblarse del dolor y sangrar tan intensamente.

Los paramédicos hablaban a mi alrededor con rapidez mientras ponían otras cosas en su cuerpo y descubrían su vientre hinchado, la sirena dejaba un eco en mi mente nublada y el movimiento de la ambulancia por la velocidad que llevaba eran lo único que podía percibir a demás de mi mujer sufriendo.

"Preparen el quirófano urgente, trasladamos una mujer en trabajo de parto con complicaciones graves, hemorragia intensa y posible desprendimiento de placenta… hay sufrimiento fetal, el ritmo cardiaco es bajo… tanto del feto como de la madre, ella está en shock."

Gemí cuando oí esas palabras… sabía lo que significaban, ella y mi hijo estaban sufriendo, cerré los ojos y recosté mi frente en el costado de su cabeza, mis labios acariciando su oído mientras trataba imposiblemente de mantener la poca fortaleza que me quedaba.

_Por favor, no permitas que le suceda nada ni a ella ni a mi hijo… no lo permitas._ susurré con un nudo en la garganta. Alguien tenía que escuchar…

Ella continuaba con una máscara de oxigeno cuando llegamos al hospital, los paramédicos la bajaron rápidamente y corrí junto a ellos hacia las puertas del hospital tomando la mano de mi mujer. Carlisle estaba allí…aún estaba en su turno y pidió a los paramédicos información de su estado mientras revisaba a Bella el pulso y palpaba el bajo vientre. Todos corríamos junto a la camilla.

_Hijo debes quedarte afuera_

La voz de mi padre fue inaudible para mí, simplemente seguí corriendo a lado de la mujer que amaba, nada me detendría. Ella apartó ligeramente mi mano al escuchar a mi padre y supe, que a pesar de su casi inconsciencia, ella me quería a su lado.

_No, Carlisle, haré lo que tú me pidas padre, pero no me obligues a alejarme de ella… no otra vez, por favor_ imploré lastimosamente pero con una dejo de seguridad.

Él me dio una de sus miradas, una que me decía que me dejaba estar a su lado, pero que no se me ocurra molestar porque me sacaría a patadas. Me importaba una mierda… yo estaría a lado de ella aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Mi padre dio ciertas órdenes, él estaba de jefe de guardia hoy por lo que los paramédicos solo se limitaron a dejar en mano de su equipo, lo que había recibido en nuestro departamento.

_Prepárenla para cirugía, solo anestesia local, tendremos una cesárea urgente y adminístrenle 200 ml de epinefrína, hay que detener el sangrado… Edward_ ladró dirigiéndose a mí, me resigné a ver cómo los camilleros se llevaron a mi Bella dentro de la sala de cirugía. _Tienes que ponerte el equipo quirúrgico, no expongas a tu hijo y a tu mujer si quieres estar con ella…_ con esas palabras me lazó un paquete de ropa quirúrgica esterilizada y en seguida me despojé de mi saco y zapatos, para ponerme lo que él me dio. Cuando terminé por colocarme el barbijo entré junto a él que estaba del mismo modo vestido.

Directamente camine hacia Bella que estaba preparada, sus ojos bien abierto me dijeron que había recibido algún calmante para aplacar y sobrellevar el estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

_Bebé, estoy aquí mi amor…_ murmuré tomando su mano a mi lado, ella sonrió débilmente y gimió… _no trates de hablar, se fuerte mi amor… pronto estará con nosotros_ traté de sonreírle para darle ánimos, pero solo salió de mí una mueca, sabía sobre todas las cosas… que mas allá que pronto tendríamos a nuestro hijo con nosotros, ella estaba grave… por nada era la intensa hemorragia.

Vi casi hipnotizado cómo las enfermeras, con suma rapidez, cortaban las ropas de mi mujer y la dejaban desnuda sobre la camilla, su vientre estaba expuesto y aún sin tocarlo podía saber que estaba muy tenso. Me estremecí…

Una de las enfermeras cubrió su piel con un liquido oscuro que deduje que era iodo, Bella apretó mi mano y me hizo mirarla en el momento en que mi padre tomaba su lugar con un escarpelo en la mano… oh por dios…

_¿Frecuencia cardiaca?_ demandó con voz fuerte, una de las enfermeras que estaba a un lado del monitor conectado al dedo medio de la mano de Bella, respondió rápidamente…

_Para la madre subiendo y estabilizándose a 70, para el niño… 120, aún bajo…_

_¿Pulso arterial?_ preguntó de nuevo. No me había sonado bien eso de que mi niño tenía su frecuencia baja. Sin embargo el rostro de mi padre prosiguió imperturbable.

_Para la madre 120 sobre 85, para el niño… 110 sobre 60… demasiado bajo_

En ese momento mi padre no necesitó más verificación, su rostro de preocupación se hizo visible antes de gritar "Procedo". Miré a mi Bella que oía claramente todo lo que estaban diciendo del otro lado del protector visual que habían puesto por debajo de su pecho.

_Edward…_ susurró casi inaudiblemente, la tensión petrificaba sus facciones y podía jurar que ella temía más d lo que yo temía por su vida y la de mi hijo. Me acerqué a tocar su frente con mis labios, besé su piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor y sostuve su mano más fuertemente como era posible. _Tengo miedo…_ dijo suavemente, como si su voz se fuera apagando.

Levanté la mirada y la vi parpadear rezagadamente, su piel se había tornado pálida nuevamente y oí una alarma aguda, al mirar el monitor cardiaco la enfermera estaba buscando lo que lo provocaba. Vi la alarma en sus ojos cuando volteó hacia mi padre,

_La frecuencia cardiaca de la madre bajando rápidamente…_

_Mierda!_ oí a mi padre maldecir. Oh por dios, era la primera vez que lo oía decir un insulto…

Dios.. dios… no permitas que nada suceda…

Vi a mi padre forcejear sobre el vientre de Bella, cuando miré hacia ella solo ví su mirada de pánico a pesar de que casi estaba inconsciente. Sentí que alguien me tomó de los hombros empujándome lejos de ella, pero me aferré a sus manos como si fuera mi último pilar.

_Cariño cálmate… hazlo por el bebé_ ella me miró con sus ojos llenos de miedo, las lagrimas caían en sus mejillas y yo no podía encontrar la manera de hacerla sentir mejor. Las palabras no eran suficientes, las caricias y mis manos apretando las suyas no lo eran. Ella había resistido demasiado.

Entonces lo oí…

Un llanto suave y casi inexistente fue el sonido diferente que embargó el lugar, un llanto que se hizo más fuerte con el paso de los segundos y que parecía tener algún efecto en la frecuencia cardiaca de Bella, que iba ascendiendo por el sonido del monitor. Alce la mirada despegándola a regañadientes de sus ojos marrones y espié por encima del protector visual, mi padre tenía en sus manos un pequeño bulto que a simple vista era solo una masa sanguinolenta y blanca, pero que tenía manos que se agitaban en el aire y pies pequeños. Carlisle me miró por un segundo y asintió,

_Felicidades hijo_ murmuró con reverencia. _Eres padre…_

Oh dios…

Sentí que mi mano era apretada con un poco de fuerza, miré a Bella que lloraba y parecía haber salido de la crisis, ambos oíamos llorar a nuestro hijo al ver la luz por primera vez y mis lagrimas se reflejaron en sus ojos…

_¿Qué es?_ preguntó con voz apretada. Miré nuevamente a Carlisle, él le estaba entregando a una de las enfermeras a nuestro bebé. Cuando volteó a mirarme parecía sonreír por debajo del barbijo y juro por Dios, que vi sus ojos brillantes.

_Es una niña…_ murmuró entusiasmado.

Oh cielos…

_Bella… oh mi amor_ susurré sin poder separar la mirada de mi hija que estaba siendo limpiada y revisada en una pequeña mesa de observación. Pestañeé dejando caer unas lágrimas a pesar de que no podía ser más grande mi sonrisa y volteé a Bella… ella miraba hacia donde yo había estado mirando y sonreía débilmente,

_Tenemos una niña, amor_ murmuré inclinándome para besar su frente, ella asintió eclipsada por ese pequeño bulto que no dejaba de llorar _gracias bebé…_ susurré respirando agitadamente para controlarme, _te amo tanto_

_Y yo a ti… ¿amor?_ ella enfocó su mirada en la mía y vi las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas _ve a verla… ve a ver a tu pequeña_

Sonreí ante esas palabras, hacían que sonara tan real y verdadero… mi niña, mi pequeña. Una perfecta combinación de Bella y yo, una hermosa oda a nuestro amor… tenía que verla, a pesar de que deseaba quedarme a lado de mi mujer y continuar sosteniéndole la mano, besarla y decirle lo terriblemente que la amaba. Quería ver a mi hija y en serio saber que todo esto que me estaba pasando era real…

_Ve mi amor_ susurró Bella entre lágrimas y con voz ahogada _ve a decirle a tu hija que la amas… que la esperábamos con tanto amor… ve bebé_

Oh por dios…

Respiré profundo y besé su frente para soltarle las manos y caminar hacia la otra pequeña mujer que haría mi vida feliz. Las enfermeras la estaban pesando y midiendo. Me acerqué a ella y tragué saliva, ella era tan pequeñita… tanto.

_Oh Señor Cullen… felicidades, es una niña hermosa y sana_ dijo la enfermera al verme cerca de ellas, asentí sin prestarle mucha atención. Mi mirada estaba trabada en esa pequeña personita que abría sus ojitos por primera vez con dificultad, había dejado de llorar. A una distancia prudencial y para no entorpecer a las enfermeras, vi cómo la vistieron y luego la arroparon con una manta color rosada, cubrieron su cabecita con una pequeña gorra blanca y luego la alzaron. Jadeé cuando se acercaron con ella en sus brazos y me la tendieron a mí _¿Desea sostenerla?_

_Claro_ susurré con cuidado mientras ella me la ponía en mis brazos temblorosos.

_Solo… sostenga su cabecita, ella no se moverá_ murmuró antes de alejarse.

_O… key_ dije mirando a la hermosura en mis brazos. _Oh bebé… que hermosa eres_

Mi hija alzó sus ojitos y pareció mirarme entre sus parpados hinchados, podía ver con incredulidad un tenue tinte marrón verdoso en sus ojos. Su piel era blanca como el alabastro y suave cuando rosé mis nudillos en sus mejillas infladas, su pequeña boca era un corazón regordete color rosa pálido y tenía un pequeño hoyuelo en el mentón. Sonriendo sin poder contenerme, alcé delicadamente una orilla de su gorrito… solo movido por la curiosidad.

_¿Castaño?..._ susurré al ver la pelusa que cubría su cabecita, ella era el reflejo de su madre a excepción de sus ojos, que se debatían entre el verde y el marrón. _Dios… eres tan hermosa_

Incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo y dejé un suave beso en su frente mientras ella lanzaba un quejido y arrugaba su seño.

_¿Quieres conocer a mamá?_ miré hacia atrás y Bella estaba atenta mirándonos mientras mi padre trabajaba con otro cirujano sobre su incisión. Caminé hacia ella sonriendo como un tonto… dios, había asumido en esos pocos minutos que no iba a poder sacarme la sonrisa en largo tiempo, tal vez nunca. Y que andaría como un maldito guasón por las oficinas del FBI tan solo por saber que dos hermosas mujeres me esperarían al final del día.

No podía ser más feliz por eso.

Acerqué a mi niña cerca de su mamá, Bella miró pasmada a nuestra hija y traté de acomodarla en el hueco de su brazo para que pudiera acunarla mientras yo ayudaba a sostenerla. Bella se veía tan radiante… tan hermosa, ella era la madre más hermosa del mundo. Sonrió al ver a nuestra hija y con esfuerzo inclinó su cabeza para besar la suave piel de su mejilla.

_Tú eres mi pequeña pateadora_ murmuró entre sollozos _te esperaba tanto pequeña…_

_Tiene tu cabello… un poco rizado en las puntas y color castaño. Es hermosa_ dije acariciando la mejilla de mi mujer.

_Tiene tu mentón_ dijo ella mirándome con el amor reflejado en sus ojos llorosos. _tus ojos…_

_Son marrones…_

_Serán verdes_ dijo con toda seguridad. Decidí creerle, la verdad no me importaba, si por mí fuera, contemplar dos Bellas… un pequeña y otra grande era mi idea perfecta de vivir el resto de mis días.

_Edward_ llamó mi padre, él estaba a un lado de Bella mirando con cariño a la pequeña familia que estaba frente a él _Bella será llevada a cuidado intensivos, tuvo mucha hemorragia y veremos cómo evoluciona, si no lo hace favorablemente tendremos que hacer una transfusión._ dijo mirando a Bella que lo veía aturdida, la veía débil y pálida… rogué al cielo que pudiera hacerlo por ella misma.

_¿Mi niña?_ pregunté parándome y acunando a mi pequeña en brazos, sin querer separarme de ella. Mi padre sonrió y negó con la cabeza…

_Esme es testigo de mi mismo comportamiento cuando Alice nació…_ Bella y él rieron. Era increíble cómo en tan poco tiempo me sentía tan protector y posesivo con el mi niña… Bella sonrió débilmente.

_Ella irá a cuidados prenatales hasta que Bella sea capaz de tenerla en sus brazos… recuerda que la bebé sufrió estrés pre natal, por eso debe ser monitoreada, puedes estar con ella si lo deseas sin embargo_

Miré a Bella y me debatí internamente, ¿Con cuál de las dos debía ir primero?... Bella estaba delicada y necesitaba mi presencia, pero mi niña… cielos, ella era pequeña… ¿y si tenía hambre? ¿y si lloraba?. Bella pareció ver mi batalla interior…

_Ve amor, quédate con ella. Llama a Rosalie y que venga con Emmett_ vi la sobra que cruzó por sus ojos _hum… cuídala. Yo estaré bien_

Asentí sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto y fui a dejar a mi hija donde las enfermeras la esperaban para colocarla dentro de una incubadora. Cuando tuve los brazos libres volví a mi Bella y tomé su mano entre las mías inclinándome hacia ella,

_Te amo_ murmuré con efusividad. No había palabra que expresara lo que sentía mi corazón por ella, parecía que podía llegar a estallar de felicidad, de pura satisfacción y alivio. Ella sonrió levemente y observé cómo sus ojos se cerraban… ella estaba tan cansada _duerme mi amor, estaré contigo cuando despiertes_

_Te amo Edward_ dijo en un hilo de voz. Cerré los centímetros que nos separaban y besé suavemente sus labios.

~Ѽ~

_Debes ponerte nueva ropa esteril_ dijo una de las enfermeras, mientras ella iba vestida de celeste… como todos los habían estado en cirugía. Las enfermeras del área de neonatología vestían conjunto blanco con pequeños animalitos estampados en la tela.

_¿Tengo que ponerme eso?_ murmuré señalando a una de ellas, que estaba recibiendo la incubadora donde iba mi hija. La mujer que la había traído rió y negó con la cabeza,

_Es parecido al que traes puesto, pero en blanco… es especial para los padres que vienen a acompañar a sus hijos aquí…_

Luego que me vestí con uno que ellas me habían entregado, me apresuré a entrar a una gran habitación donde se disponían muchas incubadoras señaladas con el nombre de los padres y del bebé…

Entonces caí en la cuenta de nuestra hija no tenía nombre aún, Bella no había dicho nada y yo no era total responsable para nombrarla. Iba a tener que preguntarle lo antes posible.

_Pronto sabremos cómo te llamarás…_ murmuré a mi niña mientras tomaba su manito a través de una abertura que había a través del plástico de la incubadora. Ella tenía sus ojos abiertos y parecía mirar todo, aunque sabía que era prácticamente imposible… aún. Parecía prestar atención a mi voz o eso era lo que mi mente patética y necesitada de su amor pensaba. _Te amo tanto cariño… desde que supe que existías. Bebé… si tu tío no me hubiese ido a buscar, seguramente hubiese vuelto por mis propios medios, no iba a soportar tanto tiempo lejos de mis dos mujeres_

Recordar ese tiempo que había estado privado de Bella, era tan duro, que el recordar traía casi un sabor amargo a mi paladar, dolía hasta en el pecho… y si me hubiese perdido este momento en que acompañé a mi amor a dar a luz a nuestra hija y verla por primera vez, no me lo iba a perdonar nunca.

Una médica llegó quince minutos después portando un delantal blanco y guantes de látex, llevaba una carpeta de revisión en sus manos y me sonrió al verme,

_Hey, felicidades papá…_ murmuró alzando la cubierta de la incubadora. _Vamos a revisar a la pequeña, si está todo bien y no hay señales de que necesites cuidados prenatales, la llevarás con su mamá así comienza a alimentarse._

_¿Qué es lo que exactamente tiene que estar bien?_ pregunté algo preocupado… mi hija parecía gozar de buena salud, sin embargo me preocupaba que algo estuviera mal.

Ella alzó a mi hija de su lugar y la llevó a un lado de la incubadora donde había una pequeña mesa para examinarla, encendió unas luces y sacó su estetoscopio del bolsillo.

_Tenemos que asegurarnos que su ritmo cardiaco sea estable y normal, al igual que su pulso arterial y nivel de glucosa en sangre, hay que ver que sus pulmones funcionen perfectamente… no olvides que sufrió estrés fetal, no es probable… pero ese síndrome puede haber dejado una secuela. Siempre hay que asegurarnos que el niño este bien antes de sacarlo de cuidado prenatal, pero por lo que veo…_ canturreó mientras apoyaba el extremos de su estetoscopio en la espaldita de mi niña. _esta bebé esta en perfecta condiciones…_

_Gracias al cielo_ susurré respirando tranquilo.

_Puedes volver con mamá cariño_ dijo la doctora acariciando el pecho de mi niña. Luego volteó hacia mí y sonrió _una enfermera llevará la cuna a la habitación, tienen una hermosa hija… felicitaciones_

_Gracias_ murmuré dándole toda la razón.

Minutos después estábamos camino a ver a su mamá, ya me había despojado de mis ropas estériles y tomé mi celular mientras iba caminando a lado de la pequeña cuna de mi niña. Había olvidado llamar a Emmett y a mi familia… bueno, nadie podía culparme, había cruzado por la experiencia más traumática de mi vida, ver a mi Bella y a mi niña tratando de salir adelante durante un parto difícil… fue lo peor que pude haber vivido, aunque hacía competencia con mi reciente exilio en Londres_

Marqué el número de Emmett que contestó al segundo timbrazo,

_¿Emmett?_

_Si idiota, el mismo..._ contestó con burla, bueno... ya lo sabía _ eres increíble… ¿por qué no me llamaste en el primer minuto?_

_Bueno… ¿Porque estaba ocupado llamando a la ambulancia? ¿y luego tratando de contener a Bella?_ dije en el mismo tono.

_Ok… supongo que estas perdonado, Carlisle avisó a Esme… ella nos llamó a nosotros. ¿Estás en neonatología aún?_

_No, llevo a mi niña con Bella ¿la has visto?_ pregunté esperanzado. Quería saber cómo estaba ella, cómo lo estaba haciendo…

_Ella está recibiendo una transfusión de sangre, Rose y Alice se ofrecieron a donársela… Esme y yo estamos en la sala de espera, estará bien Edward, es una mujer fuerte a pesar de todo lo que le sucedió…_

_¿Has hecho el interrogatorio?_ pregunté recordando la última vez que lo había visto en las oficinas de Plath.

_Estaba abriendo el caso para que Plath sea procesado, Victoria admitió al igual que Taylor, ambos serán procesados también… pronto habrá más noticias, ahora… disfruta de tu familia amigo, déjame a mí a los malos_ podía oír en su voz cómo disfrutaba de lo que hacía. Emmett era un buen agente y más aún… un buen amigo.

_Seguro… no me separaré de ellas. Emmett…_ recordé lo que la había puesto a mi Bella al borde del peligro, tenía que hacer algo… _ debes ayudarme a encontrar a Charly Swan, el padre de Bella. Hay un contrato… es similar al mío con Benjamin, te explicaré todo luego, pero debes encontrarlo… Bella lo necesita_

_Muy bien, déjamelo a mí… finalmente hay muchas pruebas a nuestro favor, quédate tranquilo, Bella estará bien_

_Gracias_ murmuré mientras bajábamos del ascensor, estábamos en el área de maternidad, suponía que Bella estaría allí pronto _estamos llegando a maternidad, esperaré a Bella en la habitación_

_Oh! Yo voy hijo…_ escuché a mi madre gritar de fondo, seguramente estaba oyendo la conversación con Emmett. Reí junto con mi amigo.

Me despedí de él cuando estábamos llegando a la habitación designada a mi mujer y mi hija, era de paredes color rosa pastel y ya tenía un enorme ramo de lilas en un extremo… me aproximé a ver la tarjeta y Alice había dejado un "_Felicitaciones_" escrito en ella con letra grande. A demás había un oso blanco y grande de felpa y un globo en forma de corazón flotando y con el hilo que lo sostenía, amarrado en un extremos de la pata del oso. También estaban los dos bolsos que había preparado Bella para este momento, uno para ella y otro para el bebé.

_Prepararé un suplemento para que se alimente_ murmuró la enfermera cobijando a mi niña, _no será lo mismo que lo que puede ofrecerle su mamá, pero estará bien hasta cuando ella misma pueda hacerlo…_

La enfermera se retiró y quedé solo con mi hija que se había dormido gracias al paseo, me senté a su lado en un sofá de cuero y suspiré a fondo… el día había sido un tormento total. Estaba cayendo el sol ya por la ventana y solo esperaba que Bella estuviera conmigo pronto, la necesitaba junto a mí… deseaba tanto decirle que la amaba, deseaba tanto verla con su bebé en brazos. Su hija y yo la necesitábamos tanto.

La enfermera volvió con un pequeño biberón en la mano, yo tenía cargada a mi hija porque… bueno, simplemente había abierto los ojos, eso había sido señal suficiente para mí, para justificar mi necesidad de sentirla cerca y saber que era real.

_Acomódese en el sofá Señor Cullen y podrá alimentarla_ murmuró la mujer mientras me ofrecía el biberón. Lo tomé con mi mano algo temblorosa y respiré profundo, _solo… deje que ella note el chupón, ella sola sabrá qué hacer.

Y así lo hizo…

Ella notó el extremo del chupón en sus labios y abrió su pequeña boquita para atraparlo entero, succionó en seguida y comenzó a alimentarse. Sonreí maravillado la manera en que ella había respondido, era instinto puro… era increíble. Su pequeña manito se aferró a mi dedo meñique y tan pronto como lo hizo tuve claras todas las cosas, ella me pertenecía… ella era parte de mí, parte de la mujer que amaba. Ella había venido para enredarme en su dedo meñique y yo estaba orgulloso y más que dispuesto que lo hiciera, daría mi vida por ella después de todo y no dejaría que jamás nada la dañara. Ella era mi principio y mi final y volvería a recorrer todo lo que recorrí solo para llegar a este momento.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y una camilla llevada por dos enfermeros se dio paso en la habitación, Bella estaba en ella y me buscaba con la mirada por toda la habitación… cuando dieron sus ojos con los míos, supe que al fin mi familia estaba a salvo.

_Mi amor_ susurré mientras mi niña continuaba alimentándose, Bella sonrió y vi el brillo en sus ojos. Los enfermeros la trasladaron de la camilla a la cama y mi padre apareció por la puerta junto con Esme… y muchos más atrás.

_Oh dios, mira qué bonita!_ murmuró mi madre llegando a mi lado y acuclillándose frente a la bebé _Carlisle, cariño… me recuerda tanto a cuando Alice nació_ la nostalgia estaba escrita en su voz. _Edward, hijo… felicidades amor, eres papá_

_Gracias_ dije sin apartar la mirada de mi niña, que ya había terminado su alimento.

_Oh Bella, se parece tanto a tí…_ dijo con entusiasmo Rose acuclillándose también _oh… quiero sostenerla_

Miré a Bella que nos miraba con ansiedad y me paré con mi niña en brazos, caminé hacia ella y le sonreí…

_No… no hasta después que mi Bella y su hija se reencuentren_

Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras yo depositaba a mi bebé en sus brazos, me senté a su lado y no pude apartar mis ojos de esa hermosa postal que tenía frente a mí. Bella sonreía mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas, acunaba a su hija perfectamente, como si hubiese estado hecha para eso. Tocó una de las manitos de mi niña y acarició su mejilla,

_Hola mi amor…_ susurró mientras el silencio flotaba en la habitación, solo sentía sollozos a mi espalda, cuando volteé Esme sollozaba y mi padre la sostenía acariciándole la espalda. Alice y Rose sonreían con lagrimas en los ojos y Emmett asintió mostrándome el pulgar con una sonrisa.

_¿Cómo se llamará?_ preguntó Alice secándose una lágrima. Miré a Bella y ella me miró…

_Piensa un nombre_ murmuró recostando su cabeza en la almohada. Miré a mi niña que se había quedado dormida y satisfecha. Ella era tan hermosa… ella era el reflejo de su madre, como una pequeña estrella que iluminaba mi vida y que parecía iluminar la de los demás. Por ella habíamos luchado tanto, yo con mis fantasmas interiores y Bella con todo lo que tenía y creía que era su vida, por ella habíamos pasado tanto tormento que sin siquiera pestañear los volvería a vivir solo para tenerla. Ella había sido el eje de todo… y ahora era el eje que sostenía nuestras vidas.

_Helena_ murmuré recordando algunas leyendas. Después de todo, por mi hija, moriría. Bella me sonrió y asintió…

_Helena Madeleine Cullen será_ murmuró mirando a nuestra hija.

Besé la frente de mi niña rebozando de felicidad absoluta y atraído como un imán, besé los labios de mi mujer…

"_Pronto mi amor… pronto llevarás mi apellido también_"… prometí en silencio frente a mi pequeña familia.

* * *

**Bueno... vamos terminando, un par de capis mas y el epílogo, besotes!**


	40. Libertad

**Libertad**

* * *

Sentí una punzada en mi bajo vientre, pequeña… pero indicadora de que habrían más y más intensas si es que no tomaba esa pequeña pastilla azul que arrastraba el dolor de mi cuerpo. Pestañeé despierta y abrí los ojos, cuando lo hice mantuve el silencio y miré cautivada lo que tenía frente a mí.

_Míra…_ susurró Esme sosteniendo las manitas de mi hija mientras la tenía en su regazo. Ella estaba sentada en la mecedora cerca de la ventana y Edward estaba sentado junto a ella sin separar la mirada de nuestra Helena.

_Si, son pequeñas… diminutas, casi temo tocarle los deditos_ murmuró él rozando su pulgar sobre la pequeña mano.

_No, tonto… si eres suave no la dañarás. Lo que te quiero decir, mira… tú tenías los mismos dedos al nacer, ¿crees que será una gran pianista como tú?_ sonrió Esme mirando a su hijo.

_Ma, yo no soy un gran pianista. Solo… un aficionado_

_Oh vamos, solo porque decidiste ser otra cosa en tu vida no quiere decir que ese talento natural se haya esfumado..._ Esme miró nuevamente a mi niña y sonrió tan dulcemente que pude ver el brillo en su mirada… oh cielos, definitivamente hoy tenía a mi hija gracias a ella.

Edward pareció seguir el mismo carril de pensamientos que yo porque miró a su madre con adoración y a mi hija con amor infinito y negó con la cabeza incrédulamente, _No puedo creer tenerte aquí… con tus brazos sosteniéndola. Es… como mi deseo hecho realidad_

Esme secó una lágrima en su mejilla y sonrió a Edward,

_Y yo no puedo creer tenerlos a ambos, cuando hace unos meses solo tenía la seguridad de que la vería primero a ella que a ti_

Hijo y madre sonrieron con pena y arrepentimiento y bajaron la mirada a mi niña que dormía en brazos de su abuela.

_Definitivamente tendré una nieta artista… ella, no puede ser más hermosa…_

Edward asintió sonriente y se acercó a besar la manito que sostenía entre sus dedos,

_Ella será todo lo que desee ser… pianista, astronauta, pediatra, escritora, artista. Para ella todo es posible… lo único que quiero es que sea feliz_

_Lo será mi amor, lo será…_ susurró Esme acunando suavemente a mi niña.

Traté de ignorar la molestia que cada vez era más notable y cerré los ojos. Tal vez si me volviera a dormir…

Habíamos llegado a nuestro departamento hace unos días, Carlisle me había dado el alta médico cuando comprobó que mi nivel de sangre en mi sistema era el apropiado y permitía la buena coagulación y la circulación normal. Edward pensaba que todavía era pronto para aparecerme por casa, que en el hospital iba a estar mejor cuidada y monitoreada, pero yo deseaba salir de allí y gozar a mi niña en un ámbito más confortante. Fueron cuatro días hospitalizaba y lo único que necesitaba era dormir en mi cama y sostener a mi hija en brazos mientras oíamos un poco de Bach o Mozart. Edward volvería al trabajo y yo con mi niña seríamos vigiladas por Alice, Rose o Esme mientras él no estaba y trataba de resolver algunos temas pendientes.

Emmett venía de vez en cuando por unas horas, no hablaba conmigo pero podía escuchar el trajín en la sala, seguían con las investigaciones y estaban en pleno proceso, cuando no trabajaban en la oficina lo hacían en nuestro departamento, el que habíamos adoptado Edward y yo, más como nuestro refugio como nuestro hogar.

Edward trataba de esparcir sus problemas y tareas laborales en cuanto me veía a mí o a nuestra niña y Emmett seguía siendo el Emmett de siempre sin su máscara fría de investigador federal. No quería preguntarles hasta que no tuvieran algo certero, cuando fuera así, confiaba igualmente que Edward me informaría.

Rose había aprendido a cuidar un bebé, fue casi algo natural en ella. Simplemente la sostuvo y mi hija tuvo esa "cosa" natural con ella. No había otra cosa para definirlo, Edward… casi estaba celoso cada vez que ellas se encerraban en esa burbuja y no hacía más que venir conmigo y recostarse a mi lado para quejarse de que mi amiga le estaba robando la atención de su hija.

Era tan tierno cuando él hacía eso. Pero con solo una suave caricia de mi mano en su mejilla era suficiente para relajarlo por completo y convencerlo de que éramos dos las niñas en esa casa que reclamábamos de su atención.

Helena simplemente lo había enroscado en su dedo pequeño y él estaba enamorado. Los ojos de Edward brillaban cada vez que la veía y no pude estar más de acuerdo que aquí había solo una persona celosa… y era yo.

Una nueva punzada atravesó mi bajo vientre un pequeño gemido se ahogó en mi garganta. Abrí los ojos solo para ver la mirada de Edward dirigida a mí. En seguida vi cómo se levantó de su silla y caminó a grandes pasos hasta mi mesa de noche, sacó mi medicamento y se sentó a mi lado tomando en su mano el vaso de agua.

_¿Duele mucho?_ preguntó casi con un tono ansioso en la voz. Asentí suavemente sin decir palabra y levanté la cabeza un poco para tomar la pastilla y un sorbo de agua que Edward me ofrecía.

Cerré los ojos y recosté la cabeza sobre la almohada, sentí una caricia de los dedos tibios de Edward sobre mi frente y suspiré apacible. Lo sentí recostarse a mi lado suavemente un momento después que oí los susurros de Esme disculpándose y el cierre de la puerta,

_Hey… hay alguien que te quiere ver_ dijo en voz baja y sonreí al suponer que no estaba solo. Abrí los ojos y vi a mi niña en sus brazos a mi lado, mi pequeña niña dormía aún apacible sobre su pecho.

_Helena…_ susurré con un suspiro. Arrastré el dorso de mi dedo pulgar sobre su mejilla y me acerqué un poco a besar su sien. Respiré profundo contra su suave cabello que más bien era una manta de pelusa castaña y absorbí su aroma… oh dios… era mi nuevo aroma favorito en el mundo.

_Bella… amor_ la voz de Edward me alertó, era seria y profunda. Me recosté sobre la almohada y lo miré precavidamente, sus ojos eran fríos de repente y podía intuir de qué se trataba… del único tema que quería olvidar ahora que tenía una vida nueva,

_Tu abogado llamó, quiere reunirse contigo temprano esta semana_ dijo midiendo mi reacción, cuando le devolví la mirada imperturbable él prosiguió. _Él… sabe que estas en su post operatorio, pero tiene algo importante para ti, entonces… pensé que ibas a querer verlo, yo le dije que podría venir el lunes si estaba bien con él_

Asentí de acuerdo y me atreví a preguntar, no por nada su mirada ansiosa me traía el mismo sentimiento.

_¿Qué es?_ el fulgor de sus ojos verdes y su repentina sonrisa de lado me hizo respirar tranquila.

_Pronto serás una Swan de nuevo bebé…_

_¿En serio?_ pregunté esperanzada. Él sonrió suavemente y asintió…

La imagen de mi padre, el proveedor de mi apellido, cruzó por mi mente por un segundo, necesitaba estar mejor para ir a verlo… si aún vivía en Forks, necesitaba ir hasta allí para ubicarlo y para que tratemos de hablar… ya no había contrato vigente y si el divorcio se llevaba a cabo lo más antes posible, volvería a ser una swan con todas las letras… deseaba más que nunca ver a mi padre y saber de su propias palabras qué fue qué sucedió.

_La sentencia de divorcio fue aprobada y firmada, solo falta tu firma… y la de él_ Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos, su sonrisa decayó un poco al nombrarlo a Benjamin, aún indirectamente.

_¿Crees que lo hará? ¿Que firmará?_

Sinceramente temía que Benjamin se negara a firmar, sería lo más obvio. A pesar de estar enfermo, no iba a dejar su carácter posesivo y ambicioso y eso era lo que tenía llena mi cabeza en las últimas semanas, aunque debía admitir que mi niña había arrastrado mis preocupaciones lejos de mi mente en cuanto la vi por primera vez.

Edward pareció pensar un segundo frunciendo el seño y asintió suavemente,

_Él lo hará… estoy seguro que sabrá lo que le conviene, está al borde de la ruina con todas las pruebas presentadas en su contra, no creo que encuentre la manera de hundirse más y arriesgarse con un juicio de divorcio… lo hará bebé, no te preocupes_

Oh dios… necesitaba creer en eso.

Sonreí momentáneamente tranquila y me concentré en mi amor y mi hija. Pero la molestia seguía en mi mente y no podía dejar de despreocuparme. Si todo salía bien, pronto volvería a ser solo Isabella Swan. Y los años de odio y desesperanza junto a benjamín, quedarían enterrados y atrás dejando por delante un camino luminoso de amor y felicidad junto a mi familia. Mi hermosa y verdadera familia.

Durante la semana fue mejorando mi salud, de a poco pude levantarme de la cama y caminar por el departamento. Pude tomar a mi niña en brazos y darle su biberón y cantarle canciones de cuna. Con los días volví a ocuparme de mí misma y poner en orden mi nuevo hogar… con la ayuda de Edward por supuesto.

_Un poco más…_ dijo él en mi oído, me estremecí visiblemente, una corriente eléctrica recorrió lo largo de mi columna vertebral y sonreí _100ml más…_

_¿Toma todo esto?_ murmuré alzando el biberón a la altura de mis ojos luego de que terminé de poner el agua tibia. Edward envolvió mi cintura con ambos brazos y asintió sobre mi hombro

_Es una niña comilona_ sui voz me hizo cerrar los ojos con añoranza… solo asentí.

_Ahora… ¿pongo la solución?_ murmuré sintiendo su mano acariciando en círculos mi bajo vientre sobre mi bata de raso blanco, a pesar de que mi vientre de embarazada ya no estaba allí y había quedado una ligera hinchazón que mi doctora dijo que desaparecería con el tiempo. Edward parecía tener reminiscencias en su memoria de mi vientre abultado por nuestra hija… o solo lo hacía para serenar mis posibles dolores, aunque la pastilla azul hacía su buen trabajo para atenuar el dolor.

_Es una medida por cada 100ml de agua… entonces son…_

_Tres medias_ dije asintiendo en comprensión. Él besó un lado de mi cuello mascullando un "Mmhmm"… _entonces… ahora lo mezclo y cuando esté bien mezclado lo pongo bajo el chorro de agua fría…_

_Exacto… lo estás haciendo muy bien cariño_

_Tengo un buen maestro_ dije rebosando de orgullo. Gracias a él estaba feliz de poder hacer al fin mis menesteres de madre, lo había esperado pero nunca creí que iba a tener una gran ayuda como la de él.

Bueno… a eso agregarle que nuestra hija era la luz de sus ojos.

_Puedo enseñarte tantas cosas más amor…_ murmuró con nostalgia, sonreí para mis adentros. Terminé de mezclar la solución en el biberón y la dejé bajo el chorro de agua fría así se adecuara a la temperatura adecuada. Volteé sobre mis talones y me colgué del cuello de mi Edward que no dejaba de sostener mi cintura. Él sonrió y se acercó más a mi cuerpo recostando su frente con la mía y como si fuéramos atraídos por una fuerza de atracción poderosa, nuestros labios se unieron suavemente.

Sus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo lentamente hasta acunar mi cara y profundizar el beso, mis manos se enredaron en el cabello de su nuca y di más acceso a su lengua en mi boca… de repente me sentía abrumadoramente embriagada. Era él… todo su olor, su gusto… su pasión, lo que me envolvía y me hacía olvidar todo…

Él gimió en mi boca y bajé mis brazos por su cuerpo para abrazar su cintura, mis dedos sintieron cada musculo tenso debajo de su camiseta, lo quería más cerca de mí… pero él se negó a tocar mi cuerpo con el suyo. Era increíble… e imposible, pero lo deseaba y lo único que quería y pronto era envolver mi cuerpo en él, hacerle sentir lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Él ahogó un gruñido en mi boca y rompimos el beso, jadeantes,

_Mierda… Bella… yo, no me hagas esto bebé, la doctora dijo que hay que esperar al menos…-

_Sí, lo sé… un mes para tener relaciones..._ gemí de frustración _no creo poder soportar tanto cariño_

_Tienes que hacerlo, a demás… no podemos arriesgarnos a que los puntos de tu cirugía corran peligro… Bella, no te puedes dar una idea de cuánto te amo, de cuánto te deseo_

Dejé caer mi frente en su fuerte pecho y gemí frustrada, dios… lo amaba tanto, podía estallar de amor por él y era como si le mostraran un dulce a un bebé y se lo negaran, no… era más que eso!

_Déjame hacerte sentir mejor_ dije bajando mi mano por su cuerpo, su vientre tenso, hasta llegar a la orilla de sus vaqueros. Solo alcancé a desabotonar el primer botón cuando oímos un pequeño quejido desde la habitación de nuestra bebé.

_Oh cielos_ murmuró por lo bajo, su respiración me dijo que deseaba esto tanto o más como yo, pero deberíamos esperar. _Bella… el biberón_

Mierda!

Volteé hacia el biberón y lo saqué de debajo del chorro de agua fría, lo probé sobre el dorso de mi mano como Edward me había enseñado pero estaba fría…

Oh cielos…

_Está fría!..._ dije mientras sentí el llanto de mi niña cada vez más cerca. Edward la había ido a buscar a su cuna y venía acunándola entre sus brazos,

_¿Quieres sostenerla cariño?... puedo hacer un biberón_

_Si… soy un desastre_ gemí caminando hacia él, él trataba de esconder una sonrisa mientras me entregaba a mi bebé.

_Eres increíble mi amor, solo… perdona haberte distraído_ murmuró él antes de besar mi frente _tendremos tiempo para todo bebé, aunque tendremos que acostumbrarnos a frustrarnos por esta pequeña princesita_

Por supuesto… la satisfacción de tenerla, eclipsaba cualquier excitación, todo vendría con su tiempo.

~Ѽ~

Miré hacia la ventana mientras doblaba unas mediecitas de mi bebé, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba una tormenta, a pesar de que la primavera había llegado… el invierno pasado no daba tregua. Suspiré resignada, hoy había pensado sacar por primera vez a mi niña a pasear si el día prometía… pero había resultado todo lo contrario.

_¿Señora?_

Volteé al oír a Claire en la entrada de la habitación. Ella se había ofrecido a ayudar con llevar adelante la casa y el cuidado de la niña, Edward había estado con mucho trabajo estos últimos días y cuando él no estaba contaba con la presencia de ella, Rosalie o cualquiera de las mujeres Cullen.

_Claire, solo llámame Bella, te lo he dicho_ le sonreí a mi antigua cocinera. Ella bajó la mirada y asintió con una sonrisa…

_Oh… es la costumbre, ¿Desea tomar algo? ¿tal vez un te?_

_No Claire, no estás aquí para servirme… pero gracias de todos modos_ murmuré guardando los pares de medias que ya tenían su pareja.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y Calire se apresuró a abrir, oí la voz de Rose saludando y caminando por el corredor hacia la habitación. Terminé de acomodar la ropita en los cajones lentamente, mi herida aún molestaba de vez en cuando.

_Hey Bella!_ entró saludando, en seguida llevé mi dedo índice a mis labios… mi hija dormía en su cuna en ese momento. Rose murmuró un "ups" y se tapó la boca,

_Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme… ¿dónde esta ese pequeño algodón de azúcar?_

_En su habitación durmiendo_

_Ou.. ¿por qué la dejas allí solita? Si fuera mi hija dormiría conmigo en todo momento…_

_Bueno_ alcé los hombros _no creo que Emmett estuviera muy de acuerdo de dormir con su hijo entre tú y él… yo, prefiero resguardar mi cama para actividades entre Edward y yo y mantener esa área libre de inocencia, cuando… bueno, tú sabes… no es territorio inocente_ miré en todo momento mis manos que sostenían una batita color lavanda.

_¿Tú y Edward… ya…?_

_No!, aún no… pero déjame decirte que no puedo esperar_

Reímos juntas para luego escuchar el pequeño llanto de mi niña, abrí los ojos sorprendida y le di un manotazo a Rosalie en el brazo,

_¿Ves?... se despertó por tu culpa!_

_Hey… voy yo y verás cómo se duerme de inmediato_ murmuró sonriente mientras salía de la habitación.

Claire vino un momento después diciéndome que había alguien que me buscaba en la sala, su rostro me dijo que era alguien que no le era familiar…

_Es una mujer, dice ser Mia Lewis… tu abogada_

_Oh si…_ murmuré apresurada _que se ponga cómoda, me arreglo y voy, Rose está con Helena…_ Claire asintió y me dejó sola. Me apuré a vestirme solo con un vestido suelto de verano y un par de sandalias livianas. Me peiné con una cola de caballo en la nuca y bueno… no pude hacer nada con mi piel pálida y los círculos debajo de mis ojos… después de todo, solo era una mujer pasando por su etapa de post parto.

_Mía!_ murmuré cuando me encontré con la mujer sentada en mi sofá, ella me sonrió y caminó a abrazarme, _que bueno verte!_

_Felicidades Isabella… ya eres madre_ su voz era afectuosa y sincera.

_Gracias… mi helena es hermosa, ahora duerme pero si despierta la conocerás_

_Por supuesto, déjala dormir._ dijo ofreciéndome sentarme como si estuviéramos en su despacho. me ubiqué frente a ella en el sofá blanco y la miré expectante, sabía que me traía noticias sobre mi divorcio y no podía esperar escucharlas. Ella abrió su maletín mientras me informaba _hemos terminado con la sentencia de divorcio_ alzó la mirada y asentí sonriente _estas son las formas y me gustaría que me digas si estas decidida a seguir adelante…_

_Por supuesto que si_ afirmé enfáticamente _solo quiero dar por finalizado con esta etapa de mi vida y poder desligarme en todo sentido de ese hombre_

Ella asintió y abrió la carpeta que tenía en su regazo,

_Benjamin Plath a firmado_ ella me mostró la clara firma de Benjamin al pie de uno de los formularios y sucesivamente en otros que le sucedían, yo… simplemente lo seguí con la mirada. _Él consultó a un abogado que le recomendó hacer esto… supongo que previeron la difícil situación legal de él y optaron por darte el divorcio antes de que tú levantes cargos en su nombre. De todas maneras… él ya no tiene nada más que perder, retenerte no estaba en sus planes luego de darse cuenta de su situación._

Abrí y cerré los ojos casi perpleja… él había firmado, él había accedido.

_¿Quiere decir… que estoy oficialmente divorciada de Benjamin?_ al oír mi voz me sobresalté, contenía tal incredulidad que no podía caber en mí.

_Oficialmente eres nuevamente Isabella Swan_ sonrió ella.

Oh cielos!...

Recosté mi espalda en el sofá sonriendo y sin dejar de mirar a Mía, que me continuaba explicando el contenido de las formas. Como Benjamin había anulado el contrato prenupcial yo tenía derecho a una parte de su riqueza, Mía me preguntó si deseaba algo de ello pero yo dije que lo que me correspondiera lo usaría para aportar a causas benéficas.. No quería tener nada que ver nada con ese hombre… absolutamente nada, ni siquiera ser dueña de su dinero sucio y ganado con el dolor de muchas personas. Serviría mucho más en otros lugares donde lo necesitaran.

Finalmente invité un te a Mía y traté de serenarme para que mi mano no temblara a la hora de firmar. Lo hice… y no podía ser más feliz.

La jaula de acero y oro se había abierto y era libre de nuevo, las ataduras que me unían a Benjamin ya no estaban más y tapé mi boca con ambas manos para ahogar un sollozo.

Dios… necesitaba ver a Edward.

Rose apareció junto a mi niña, que dormitaba en sus brazos, Claire corrió a la cocina a prepararle su biberón. Mía fue presentada y las noticias fueron dadas, Rosalie me abrazó cuando Mía sostuvo a helena entre sus brazos y lloramos juntas… después de siete años finalmente era libre para decidir a quién amar, yo ya había elegido.

Oh dios, necesitaba, en serio necesitaba decirle a Edward. Me disculpé unos minutos después y fui hasta mi habitación, ubiqué mi celular sobre la mesita de noche y encontré un texto de él que leí rápidamente,

**Amor, llego a casa en unas horas. Tengo una sorpresa para ti… ponte hermosa y a mi niña también, te amo…**

No, no no-… yo solo quería oír su voz cuanto antes. Saqué el mensaje sin contestarle y marqué su número para llamarlo, él contestó luego del primer tono.

_¿Bella?..._ su voz reflejaba su confusión _yo… te mandé un mensaje, vamos a ir a un lugar_

_Si… yo, hum… lo recibí. Solo que… necesitaba hablarte_

_¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó frenéticamente.

_Nada… yo, recibí la visita de Mía, mi abogada… Edward_ no pude evitar quebrarme en las últimas palabras.

_Bella, dime cariño… ¿qué es?_ dijo con cautela. Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta, quería gritárselas pero asustaría a mi niña… solo, me limité a tomar esta noticia con la mayor calma posible, fracasando por mucho,

_Ya soy una mujer soltera de nuevo… Benjamin firmó el divorcio_ dije en un suave susurro.

_Oh cielo… mierda, tengo… tengo que ir a verte, tengo que verte bebé. Voy para allá_

Con esas palabras cortó el teléfono y yo quedé con los ojos bien abiertos y sin entender absolutamente nada, el teléfono pegado a la oreja y las sensaciones brotando a mil en mi pecho.

_¿Bella?_ la voz de Rosalie me hizo salir de mi aturdimiento. _Tu abogada debe irse… te espera para despedirse_

_Oh… ok. ¿Rose?_

Mi amiga, que sostenía a mi bebé en sus brazos me dio una mirada paciente y sonrió,

_Edward quiere llevarnos a algún lugar a mi niña y a mí… ¿quieres prepararla mientras despido a Mía?

_Por supuesto_ saltó ella caminando hacia la habitación de mi niña. _será una princesa!_ reí ante el entusiasmo de Rose.

Fui hasta la sala y me despedí de Mía, ella me prometió llamar a primeras horas de la mañana para acordar a dónde sería destinado el dinero que me correspondía por mi divorcio. Era mucho y deseaba pensar un poco antes de decidirlo, pero tenía una idea de varios lugares.

Respiré tranquila cuando se fue, recogí las tazas de té y se las dejé a Claire en la cocina, insistía con ayudar cuando yo debía hacerme cargo de mi propio hogar.

Luego de quince minutos Edward apareció en la puerta con el saco de su traje en la mano y la corbata deshecha. Yo estaba en la terraza respirando el aire cargado de humedad, pronto llovería. Sonreí al verlo, él no se detuvo… simplemente caminó hacia mí y cuando estuvo a veinte centímetros de mí se detuvo y me miró como si no me hubiese visto nunca.

_Bebé…_ susurré alcanzando con mis manos sus mejillas, parecía que había corrido por las escaleras o como si hubiese tratado de llegar rápidamente desde el otro lado de la ciudad.

_No_ dijo tomando mis muñecas y dejándolas al costado de mi cuerpo, mi sonrisa decayó un poco y de repente no estaba tan segura de lo que sucedía. El viento suave arremolinaba mis cabellos y los suyos, el verde de sus ojos refulgía más que nunca y jamás había visto tanta determinación en sus ojos como ahora.

_Dios Bella. Pensé en este día cada día que estuve lejos, cada minuto luego de haberte encontrado de vuelta. Pensé en cómo sería, construí todo un plan… hermoso, de ensueño, pensando solo en ti. Pero no puedo…No quiero arruinar nada, pero amor… las palabras que me dijiste hace quince minutos atrás que el detonante que hizo que no pudiera soportar más._

Estaba por preguntarle por qué estaba tan loco cuando lo vi descender en una rodilla frente a mí,

Oh cielos…

Me tapé las boca para ahogar mis sollozos y maldije a mis ojos que estaban consumidos en lágrimas, no me dejaban verlo bien… pestañé varias veces.

Él estaba frente a mí, arrodillado en una rodilla, su mano jugando con uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta que sacó esa pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul mar.

_Edward_ me atoré con las palabras.

_Bella… mi amor… _ abrió la boca para decir algo pero l acerró de nuevo y sonrió, finalmente vi la alegría en sus ojos _tenía todo un discurso preparado para este día, no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, no se si es demasiado pronto para ti… para mí no, yo quiero más que nada en el mundo decirles a todos que pronto serás mía, solo mía. Dios… ¿quieres ser mi esposa Bella? ¿me concedes el privilegio de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo?_

En ese momento comencé a reír… solo reí, por muchas cosas… felicidad, alegría, esperanza, por no creer mi deseo hecho realidad… solo reí.

Y asentí con la cabeza…

_Si mi amor, sí quiero_ dije antes de que él sacara el anillo con banda entrelazada como la cinta del infinito y portador de una piedra hermosa que brillaba a pesar de las nubes que tapaban el cielo… esa piedra era una promesa, lo iluminaba todo.

Él deslizó el anillo en mi dedo anular y no pude ser capaz de contenerme,

_Oh dios… Edward_ gemí cuando el se paró, tomó mis mejillas con ambas manos y suspiró en mis labios.

_Al fin…_ murmuró antes de besarme.

Al fin… reí feliz.

* * *

**Uno mas y el epílogo... besotes nenas! Comenzaré un nuevo fic muy pronto, espero que me sigan como lo hicieron con este, besotes!**


	41. Imposible esperar por tí

**Isabella Swan vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad. Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea?.**

* * *

****

**Imposible esperar por ti**

* * *

El sonido de mi celular vibrando en silencio sobre la mesa de noche me despertó, llevé mi mano a mis ojos y me froté hasta poder abrirlos a través de mi somnolencia. Sentía la mano de Bella sobre mi pecho y su cabello envolviendo mi hombro, su rostro sobre mi corazón, besé su frente antes de tomar con mi mano libre el celular mientras tenía la otra ocupada envuelta en la cintura de mi futura esposa.

Cuando vi el mensaje en la pantalla maldije sabiendo que era de Emmett, pero al abrirlo me quedé de piedra.

"**Quiere hablar con Bella, quiere hacerlo ahora… el doctor nos avisó que está en estado crítico**"

Me quedé mirando la pantalla con el seño fruncido, ciertamente de quien estaba hablando Emmett era de Benjamin, pero… ¿a caso quería que Bella se expusiera una vez más a ese hombre? ¿a caso creí que yo iba a dejar que eso sucediera?.

Miré a mi esposa allí a mi lado durmiendo, tan apaciblemente que me hubiese gustado echar un vistazo a su cabeza para contagiarme de su serenidad. Mi Helena dormía en su cuna en la habitación de a lado, podía oir su respiración suave a través de intercomunicador, seguramente en cualquier momento se despertaría para tomar su dosis de leche materna, Bella era increíble madre… ella cuidaba a nuestra niña como el tesoro que era.

Definitivamente tenía que mantener a mi familia alejada de ese hombre, nunca más les haría daño… la mujer que amaba no volvería a oír de él y mi niña crecería junto a los padres que le había tocado tener… ahora nada ni nadie las alejaría de mi otra vez.

Suspiré frustrado y sumamente molesto, volteé de lado para salir de la cama deslizando mi brazo debajo del cuerpo de mi Bella, ella se quejó entre sueños y se acurrucó en mi almohada aspirando fuertemente,

_Volveré mi amor, no te darás cuenta de mi ausencia…_

Unos quince minutos después estaba vestido con unos jeans, una camiseta y una sudadera azul, me calcé mis zapatillas y salí del departamento sin antes dejar un suave beso en los labios de Bella y uno en la frente de mi pequeña. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada por lo que esperaba estar de vuelta en al menos una hora, no tenía mucho que hacer… solo aclararle al hombre que no quería desprenderse de Bella que nos dejara en paz.

Emmett estaba en la recepción del hospital cuando llegue minutos después, hablaba con un médico y un par de agentes más. Cuando me vio en seguida volteó a recibirme buscando detrás mío con los ojos… seguramente a Bella.

–No la expondré a esto nuevamente… ¿qué es lo que quiere?–

– Edward, no lo sabemos… solo quería hablar con ella.– murmuró mi amigo pasándose la mano por la cara, el cansancio y el sueño era visible, últimamente no habíamos descansado bien con la investigación, estaba todo casi resuelto… solo faltaba la decisión del fiscal.

–¿Tu crees que voy a despertar a la madre de mi hija para que venga a ver a este hombre? ¿crees que haría eso?... Emmett, ni porque tu me lo pidas, lo que tenga que decir me lo puede decir a mí… quiero verlo– replique cabreado. Llevé mis dedos índice y pulgar a apretar el puente de mi nariz, Emmett estaba en silencio y él sabía que, a pesar de que su mente estratégica y profesional veía útil la intervención de Bella para ver si Benjamin confesaba algo más con respecto al caso, yo tenía razón… y él me apoyaba. Él y Rose más que nadie había sido testigo de lo que este hombre había hecho a mi Bella… y yo sabía que a pesar de todo, él me apoyaría en mi decisión de no exponer a Bella, no más.

–¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que el señor Cullen pueda verlo doctor?– oí la voz de Emmett y alcé la cabeza. El doctor me miró por un segundo y vi los engranajes corriendo en su cabeza, seguramente preguntándose por que mi mal humor y mi aprensión a ese hombre.

–Solo un momento, solo una sola persona por vez… el paciente está muy delicado– dijo finalmente. Llamó luego a una enfermera para indicarle acompañarme a la habitación de Plath, Emmett me indicó con la mirada que me comportara… mierda, si…

¿Comportarme con el hombre que fue capaz de hacer ese maldito plan en contra de Bella?... dios me de fuerzas para comportarme…

Luego de caminar por varios corredores y tomar un ascensor llegamos finalmente al sector de cuidados intensivos. La enfermera me guió hasta una de las habitaciones y abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar,

–El paciente está delicado… necesita tranquilidad, ha sufrido un paro cardio respiratorio la noche pasada pero lo pudimos restablecer, no soportaría otro…–

–Está bien, solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas con él y me iré– murmuré entrando en la habitación. Sin embargo así como dije las palabras no pude emitir ningún sonido más al ver lo que tenía frente a mí.

Allí estaba el hombre imponente y codicioso para el que había entrado a trabajar hace un año, allí estaba el hombre que había pretendido arruinar mi vida quitándome a lo que mas amaba… Bella y mi hija. Allí… en esa cama estaba el hombre que ahora se reducía a nada, simplemente a nada.

Quedé paralizado en la puerta de la habitación cuando lo vi, su rostro era un fantasma de lo que había sido, él estaba prácticamente consumido debajo de todos los tubos que salían de su rostro tratando de darle un segundo más de vida. En ese momento, en ese ínfimo momento sentí lástima por ese hombre… solo en ese momento, porque recordé las palabras de mi madre en mi mente: "Cada uno cosecha lo que siembra" y eso fue todo… solo allí lo tomé como un hombre más, alguien que estaba esperando la muerte irremediablemente sin otro consuelo de volver a ver a la que una vez fue su esposa.

Alguien que ya no lo era….

_¿Qué deseas hablar con Bella?_ dije a penas reconociendo mi propia voz, repleta de resentimiento y odio… y no quería eso, no quería sentirme así por alguien que no valía la pena, quería dejar todo atrás. Él me buscó con su mirada, el sonido de su monitor crdiaco cambió levemente cuando sus ojos azules dieron con los míos, aún así… su rostro pareció imperturbable.

_Solo quería decir… adiós… a Bella_ dijo en un susurro con una voz que me pareció increíble que fuera la suya, pude notar la pena en ella.

_Bella está bien así, ella ya le ha dicho adiós hace mucho tiempo_ respondí impasiblemente. Él cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza…

_No… un adiós cargado de odio no es un adiós_

_Lo es de todas formas… ¿Qué más quería? ¿un beso y una palmada en la espalda?_ escupí con odio… traté de refrenarme, tenía que hacerlo, por dios santo… era un hombre moribundo allí.

_Lo siento tanto…_ dijo centrando su mirada en la ventana que daba hacia la oscuridad de la noche, en algún lugar brillaban las estrellas y la luna otorgaba su luz, un lugar muy lejos de aquí, seguramente sobre las cabezas de mis niñas.

_Es tarde, lo sabe._ dije en forma cortante… ¿cómo se atrevía a pedir ahora perdón? _¿a caso está tratando de pedir una expiación? ¿desea morir sin culpas?_

_No Edward, no hay nada para mí ahora… ¿sabes?... a pesar de todo, solo deseo que la hagas feliz, algo que yo no pude hacer_ dijo suavemente cerrando los ojos, nunca mirándome. Parecía tan cansado…

_Lo haré, aunque no porque es su deseo, lo haré porque la amo, porque es una mujer que merece por sobre todas las cosas ser feliz, cumplir sus sueños y ser amada_ dije entre dientes.

_Lo sé… ella se lo merece_ dijo casi ausentemente. _por favor… dile que acepte la herencia que dejé, es de ella… por todo el daño que le-

_No lo hará, no dejaré que lo haga, Señor… no puede pagar por el dolor que le dio, no puede esperar que un poco de su dinero borre las heridas que está tratando de curar. A demás… yo perfectamente puedo darle lo que ella merece, créame que ella es feliz con pocas cosas… cuando lo tenía todo no tenía lo más importante, felicidad_

Él reflexionó por unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, por un momento pensé que se había quedado dormido, pero un suave suspiro me dijo que no. Aún así… cuando volvió a hablar su voz era aún más suave e inaudible.

_Cuídala entonces… cuida a tu hijo, hazlos felices_

_Fue una niña…_ dije orgulloso. Él arqueó las comisuras de sus labios de un modo que parecía una suave sonrisa,

_Debe ser hermosa como ella…_

_Lo es_ coincidí. Me fijé la hora… tenía que volver junto a mi familia como había prometido, pronto amanecería y no quería que Bella me buscara en la cama sin poder encontrarme, nunca dejaría que eso sucediera, mis noches eran de ella.

_Debes ir, lo sé…_ murmuró despacio. _ se feliz Edward… y si de algo sirve, perdón por haberla amado tan enfermizamente_

Dios… quería reprocharle allí mismo que eso que hizo fue todo menos amar, pero no podía… no podía pelear con un moribundo.

_Seré feliz_ dije antes de dar la media vuelta,

_Oh… ¿Edward?_ dijo antes de que yo pudiera salir de esa habitación. Me detuve sin voltear a verlo…

_Hogar San Patricio, Valle de California… la última vez que supe de él, estaba allí_ volteé lentamente para verlo por última vez, él parecía a punto de dormir _fue un buen padre… yo simplemente lo envidié… por haber traído a la vida algo tan hermoso como Isabella, por haber tenido su amor incondicional…_

Y supe que estaba de Charlie Swan.

Por semanas lo habíamos buscado, Emmett había hecho hasta lo imposible, habíamos buscado llevados hasta por la más mínima pista, pero no habíamos podido dar con él… y aquí estaba… un secreto siempre guardado en la cabeza de Benjamín.

Asentí sin decir palabras, por simplemente estaban de mas… y salí de allí.

Veinte minutos después abrí la puerta de mi casa… de mi hogar. El olor, ese rico aroma embriagador a perfume de bebé, a perfume de fresas y chocolate me embargó. Y sabía que estaba en mi lugar en el mundo… entonces los fantasmas de la noche habían desaparecido, levantándose en la bruma de la noche y quedándose en la oscuridad, lejos de la luna y las estrellas que ciertamente iluminaban las habitaciones de mis dos amores.

Me desvestí lentamente siempre mirando a mi dulce amor, mi Bella. Ella tenía un brazo sobre mi lado vacío y el seño fruncido. Extrañaba mi presencia… al igual que yo lo hacía cada vez que se levantaba por la noche a amamantar a nuestra hija y yo encontraba su lado vacío… yo no la esperaba, iba a su encuentro. Y siempre la encontraba meciéndose suavemente con nuestra niña en sus brazos y siempre volvíamos juntos a nuestra cama para fundirnos en un abrazo y volver a dormir.

Dios… cuanto la amaba! No habían medidas… no existía un "hasta la luna" "hasta la estrella más lejana"… la amaba tanto que no existía un final.

Suspiré profundamente cuando sentí su calor en contra de mi cuerpo, en cuanto rodeé su cintura con mi brazo ella ronroneó y se retorció más a mi lado para cruzar su mano por mi cintura debajo de la camiseta, nuestras piernas se enredaron, su rodilla acarició mi entrepierna…

Oh dios bebé…

Gemí ahogadamente cuando ella escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y entre sueños besó debajo de mi oído suavemente. Acerqué más su cuerpo al mío con mi brazo en su cintura y no pude evitar bajar mi cabeza para besar húmedamente su clavícula.

_Mi amor…_ gimió cuando recorrí con mi lengua la extensión de su cuello. Sentí un tirón en mi entrepierna, podía sentir mi erección chocar contra su vientre. _Edward…_ su voz entrecortada me hacía poner más duro.

_Bella… bebé, detenme ahora._ pedí encarecidamente… dios, no era correcto hacerle el amor a una mujer aún transitando su veda de cuarenta días… pero la deseaba tanto, tanto que dolía.

_No, Edward… no te detengas_ gimió en mi oído bajando su mano por mi vientre hasta la orilla de mi bóxer. _te necesito… ya pasó muchos meses_

_Lo sé_ gemí cuando ella atrapó mi pene con su mano y apretó un poco.

_Mierda!_ ahogue mi voz en su cuello. _Bella… oh dios, amor… no podemos_ y juro que esas palabras fueron las más difíciles de decir en toda mi vida. Pero ella tapó mi boca con sus dulces labios con un beso feroz y hambriento. Acuné sus mejillas con mis manos y le respondí de la misma manera… tan hambriento que podía sentir la punta de mi lengua tocando el fondo de su lengua.

_Ah! Edward_ gimió antes de empujar mi pecho contra la cama y llevar sus manos a la orilla de su camiseta de tirantes y sacársela por la cabeza, _son treinta días… pasaron treinta días, estoy bien… me estoy cuidando y no hay perdidas_ dijo eufóricamente. Me levanté un poco de la cama cuando sus pechos saltaron al aire y rápidamente los atrapé con mis labios, sabían dulce… tan dulce o más que antes y eran más duros, mierda!... eran los pechos de mi niña ahora pero no podía soportar no besarlos. Sentirlos duros como rocas en mi lengua… no podía aguantar más tiempo sin saborearlos.

Dios, los había extrañado.

_Bella… móntame_ murmuré fuera de sí. Tomé la orilla de sus bragas y las saqué por su cadera, ella terminó de sacárselas mientras yo tiraba de mi camiseta por mi cabeza. _¿estás segura?_ la tomé de la cadera y la ubiqué sobre mi vientre.

_Si mi amor, te deseo tanto…_ dijo moviendo su cadera hacia el sur. _quiero sentirte dentro mío, oh Edward… siempre estuviste dentro mío ¿te das cuenta?... siempre bebé._ su mano atrapó mi pene duro y palpitante y lo dirigió a su entrada,

_Siempre_ gemí cerrando los ojos por la sensación.

_Oh dios, lo había extrañado_ dijo moviendo su mano sobre mi eje, su pulgar arrastró el líquido de la punta y gemí empujando mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

_Bella… ahgg_ gemí tratando de contenerme de tirarla sobre la cama y hundirme hasta el fondo en ella.

Entonces sentí el calor que comenzaba a envolverme y cuando abrí los ojos me deleité con su rostro contorsionado de placer cuando me tomó en su estrechez. Mi Eva… mi hermosa primera y última mujer… su rostro enmarcado con las suaves ondas de su cabello fluyendo y cayendo sobre sus hombros, tapando levemente la punta de sus pezones oscuros… mi hermosa diosa. Ella comenzó a cabalgarme… fundiéndose con mi cuerpo, dejando que mi dureza hambrienta de ella se enterrara hasta el fondo en su interior, sus pequeñas manos sosteniéndose sobre mi vientre mientras sus caderas comenzaron a rebotar contra las mías. Levanté un poco mi cabeza para ver la manera en que nuestros cuerpos se unían, mi pene entrando hasta la base en su estrecha entrada. Mis manos tomaron su cadera haciendo que sus movimientos de vaivén se aceleraran.

Llevé una mano a su vientre y acaricié la casi inexistente cicatriz que dejó como huella el nacimiento de la personita tan especial que dormía en el cuarto de a lado y la acaricié con reverencia. Mi pulgar bajó un poco más hasta que se posó sobre su clítoris que necesitaba de algo más que el hueso de mi pelvis para hacer fricción… Bella me lo agradeció gimiendo con éxtasis.

_Edward!_ sus movimientos se volvieron casi frenéticos y supe que estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, mi pene se hinchó aún más en su interior y supe que estaba a punto de llegar al mío. _Ya casi… oh… Edward!_

_Termina para mí mi amor, vamos bebé… déjalo ir_ le insté. Ella sacudió su cadera una vez más y fue ahí cuando lo sentí. Los temblores de su cuerpo, ese segundo infinito y sublime en que su cuerpo llegaba al más sumo placer, un placer que yo estaba destinado a darle. Mi pene tembló y al tiempo que ella me estrechaba entre pequeños gemidos, me derramaba en su interior… marcándola, siempre marcándola… oh cielos! Tan mía… mía.

_Aah Bella!_ gemí sintiendo lo que ella le hacía a mi cuerpo _Bella… Bella…Bellaaa_

Y cayó sobre mi pecho riendo de éxtasis. Y reí con ella… porque no podía ser más feliz. No podía ser tan feliz…

_**POV Bella**_

_Por favor bebé… por favor_ me agaché para recoger la pequeña media del suelo y cuando me levanté, Helena ya se había sacado la otra media del otro pie. Suspiré poniendo mis brazos en jarra y la miré con esa mirada de mamá reprendiendo… pero no puede evitar sonreírle cuando ella balbuceó alzando su manita y ofreciéndome su mordillo que estaba todo mojado con su saliva…

_¿Y tú crees que yo me meteré eso en la boca?_

Ella tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos y su boca abierta mientras emitía un suave "aagghh"

Reí suavemente porque ella era una niña tan hermosa… finalmente con cabello castaño y ojos del más hermoso de los verdes, pálida como yo y con ese hermoso lunar en su espalda… el lunar de Edward.

Sentí el timbre del departamento cuando estaba poniendo la media en su pie por enésima vez y me rendí, la alcé entre mis brazos y llevé a mi niña de cinco meses a abrir la puerta de nuestro hogar.

_¿Quién crees que es?..._ le pregunté caminando por el corredor _¿papá?_

_Agghh…_ me contestó ella una vez más haciendo gala de su amplio vocabulario.

_No lo creo… papá tiene llaves_ miré por la mirilla y supe quiénes eran, en seguida sonreí.

Abrí la puerta y segundos después estábamos siendo abrazadas por una Rosalie extremadamente contenta y una Esme que me quitó a mi hija de los brazos para colmarla de besos.

_Vimos a verte!_ dijo rose con exacerbación _tenemos una sorpresa… en realidad, Esme tiene una sorpresa._ miré a mi suegra y vi su sonrisa radiante en complicidad con la de Rose.

_Tienes que acompañarnos a un lugar Bella… es importante que vengas con nosotros. Algo en su mirada me dijo que era de suma importancia que lo hiciera.

Suspiré resignada haciendo el camino a mi habitación, quien conocía a Rose conocía también su tenacidad, ella no aceptaba un no como respuesta y no podía resistirme a la mirada dulce y maternal de Esme.

_Rose… ¿qué es eso tan importante?... espero que sea en verdad importante, Hely y yo íbamos a sentarnos en la terraza a leer cuentos._ murmuré con una sonrisa. El verano era hermoso en Seattle y los días que no la pasábamos con Edward de paso por el parque y nuestro rincón en la playa los pasábamos envueltas en tiempo madre e hija que disfrutábamos tanto.

_Te encantará lo que tendremos que hacer… vamos Bella, ya sabes que la fecha se acerca y aún faltan algunos preparativos_

Habíamos acordado con Edward una fecha para nuestra boda, Septiembre era un buen mes, Edward había elegido el 13… mi regalo de cumpleaños sería nuestra propia boda, no podía ser más feliz. Benjamin había dejado este mundo hacía cuatro meses, la noche en que Edward y yo habíamos hecho por primera vez el amor luego de tanto tiempo. Me estremecí al saber eso… pero contrario a lo que esperaba, no sentí nada, ni siquiera lástima. Fue más bien… liberador, no tenía que verlo de nuevo y definitivamente él nunca más afectaría mi vida… me sentí mal sentir así, pero Edward me dijo que era perfectamente normal. De allí en más solo tenía que pensar en mi propia vida, sin culpas.

Veinte minutos después estábamos entrando en el patio de una casa en la que nunca había entrado, Esme iba a la cabeza por delante y Rose llevaba a Helena en brazos a mi lado.

_¿Quién vive aquí?_ pregunté impactada por la fachada de la casa. Era de estilo colonial y de color blanca, el jardín delantero estaba plagada por rosas amarillas y gardenias. El aroma era embriagador y me prometí a mí misma decorar mi boda con rosas amarillas y gardenias, los nuevos colores siempre eran bienvenidos.

_Es la casa de una amiga, ella es diseñadora… una de las mejores en la ciudad, ya la conocerás Bella, te encantará_

¿Diseñadora de qué?... ¿de interiores? ¿de tarjetas e invitaciones? ¿de pasteles... ¿de vestidos?.

Una mujer de mediana edad llamada Caroline, que me recordó a Esme, nos recibió en su hall de entrada, ella era pequeña pero imponente por su sola personalidad. Ella sonreía todo el tiempo y se había enamorado literalmente de mi hija que jugueteaba con sus enormes aretes de piedras de ámbar. Luego de las presentaciones Rosalie cargó a Helena y Caroline nos encaminó a una habitación amplia y luminosa, adornada con infinidades de telas de distintos colores y texturas, en el centro de la habitación había una pequeña tarima redonda y cerca de las ventanas justo en frente unos cómodos sofás, las paredes estaban revestidas de espejos… antes de darme cuenta en dónde realmente estábamos, la voz de Caroline interrumpió mis pensamientos.

_Tal como lo pediste Esme… capturando la esencia de la novia_ dijo la mujer haciéndome voltear a verla. Ella traía entre sus manos un montón de tela blanca, no de un blanco cegador en realidad… más bien de un color marfil. Cuando llegó a mí me sonrió con solemnidad y me ofreció la tela.

_¿Qué es esto?_ pregunté sosteniendo la tela blanca entre mis manos, rose me miraba con suspicacia, Esme me miraba con sus ojos brillantes tratando de esconder una sonrisa,

_Vamos Bella, teníamos que encontrar el adecuado, Edward está esperando_

_Edward está en la oficina_ murmuré tratando de verificar que era así. Esme y rose compartieron una mirada… esa mirada y supe que tal vez no era tan así. _¿donde está Edward?_ la seriedad en mi voz alertó a Esme que caminó hacia mí y me sostuvo entre sus manos.

_No lo hagas esperar querida… él no quiere esperar_

Entonces todo cayó como anillo en mi dedo, mis ojos inexplicablemente se llenaron de lágrimas y traté de respirar mientras miraba a mi niña… Rosalie la celebraba en sus brazos con una sonrisa.

_También hay un pequeño vestido para esta preciosidad_

Estaba sucediendo… oh dios mío, realmente estaba sucediendo.

_¿Dónde está Edward?_ susurré a Esme que sostenía mis manos aún, ella derramó algunas lágrimas y sonrió… tan hermosa su sonrisa que me estremecí.

_Te está esperando, confía en él…_

Asentí tragando el nudo en mi garganta y decidí tomar ese vestido y probármelo, era realmente hermoso… no había otro igual. Esme había pensado en mí y habían podido, junto a Caroline, captar mi propia esencia. Era simple y sencillo… pero tenía algo que lo hacía único… la tela era suave y de una tonalidad más opaca que el blanco, era organza marfil. Caía de mi cintura deliciosamente y estaba rodeado de cintas en el torso. El escote era en forma de corazón y venía con una pequeña chaquetilla de encaje que envolvía mi torso deliciosamente. Era hermoso.

_Estas preciosa_ dijo rose interrumpiendo mi mirada embelesada en el espejo…. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve allí parada, pero cuando la miré ella ya estaba vestida con un largo vestido azul Francia, elegante y sobrio. Esme me miraba desde una esquina con mi niña en sus brazos… ambas también vestidas. Esme con un traje de corte inglés en color naranja pastel, con un sobrero de ala ancha a juego y mi niña… oh mi niña. Ella estaba vestida con un pequeño vestido color blanco que caía con suaves tules a sus pies. Una pequeña cinta blanca rodeaba su cabecita y una flor blanca de tela se centraba en su cinto por debajo del busto… preciosa.

En unos pocos minutos, Rosalie se encargó de mi peinado… solo alzando en un moño alto mi cabello y dejando algunas ondas naturales cayendo por mi espalda, el maquillaje era delicado… suave y cristalino. Mis mejillas se teñían de un rubor natural y mis labios de un brillo rosa suave, mis parpados solo estaban iluminados con un blanco perla. Nunca me había sentido más hermosa.

Y era toda para él… solo suya.

_Gracias_ dije mirándome por decima vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Suspiré profundo y sonreí feliz… pronto sería una esposa nuevamente, pero ahora del hombre correcto. Dios… no podía esperar.

_Es hora Bella… Edward espera_ dijo rose a mi lado.

Caroline nos saludaba de la entrada cuando nos subimos al auto de Rosalie, ella condujo tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad mientras yo me mordía el labio nerviosa. Quería ser la mujer, la esposa y quería pertenecer a Edward Cullen… pero no estaba preparada para esto.

Él no podía esperar.

La verdad yo tampoco… deseaba tanto estar atada a él por más que una hija en común, quería ser absolutamente suya.

Media hora después estábamos llegando a una finca privada. Fruncí el seño… ¿Esto lo había organizado Edward?

_Emmett ayudó…_ dijo Rose como si hubiese leído mi mente _alguien le debía un favor y obtuvo este lugar, es precioso… ustedes merecen lo mejor_

_Gracias_ dije con sinceridad.

Cuando nos detuvimos Emmett estaba esperándonos junto a Edward, ambos enfrascados en una conversación seria. Pero eso no era lo que pasó por mi mente…

_Rose!... el novio no tiene que ver a la novia antes de la boda_ dije alarmada. Creyendo en esas estúpidas creencias que nada hacían a mi felicidad… solo que no quería que algo arruinara este día.

_Calma Bella_ dijo Rose antes de que de la nada Edward abriera la puerta de mi lado y extendiera su mano, algo estaba mal… lo podía ver en sus ojos. Él titubeó por un momento pero mantuvo firme su mirada en la mía.

_Amor_ dije preocupada cuando tomé su mano, salí del auto sin dejar de mirarlo y entonces él miró hacia atrás. Cuando quise sortear su cuerpo para ver lo que él estaba viendo, él volteó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para mirarme fijamente,

_Todo estará bien bebé… esto era para ti, todo lo que está aquí es para ti… te lo mereces, por favor mi amor, disfruta tu día… solo, disfrútalo_

_¿Qué es?_ dije frunciendo el seño con desconfianza, algo en su voz me decía que había algo que él temía que saliera mal.

Entonces él salió de mi línea visual y me tomó de la cintura para sostenerme, y vi lo que él había visto… lo que él sabía.

_Papá_ solo pude decir viendo entre las lagrimas que habían comenzado a formarse.

Entonces algo en mi interior me dijo que al fin estaba completa… no importaba nada más, tenía todo lo que quería aquí y ahora… estaba al fin completa.

* * *

**Al fin!... pero esto no se termina aún, es el último capi, pero habrá un extenso Epílogo, ****créanme****. Un besotes a todas y espero que les guste el final! aahhh muy pronto!**


	42. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Para siempre...**

* * *

Levanté mis dedos uno por uno sobre las tensas cuerdas, buscando la nota apropiada, buscando la perfección de mi pieza. Fruncí el seño cuando un sonido discordante tiró de las cuerdas y resoplé frustrada, había ensayado esto por meses, semanas y semanas haciendo fricción con mis dedos hasta llegar a lastimarlos, sin embargo aún no encontraba esa nota perfecta que convirtiera esta pieza en el epítome de la perfección. Si muy exigente, pero deseaba dar o mejor de mi esta vez.

Traté de enfocarme en las notas del pentagrama, a pesar de que sabía la pieza de memoria, quería saber si el fallo estaba en mi o en mi lectura de las notas musicales. Coloqué mis dedos en posición y mi arco en alto sobre las cuerdas tensas y comencé a tocar.

Cerré los ojos inevitablemente, la pasión y el placer en tocar me embargaba y a pesar de que tenía que ver el pentagrama, no pude evitar sentir el vibrar de la música por mis venas.

Cuando abrí los ojos luego de unos cuantos acordes, mi mirada fue atraída por una figura en la puerta, sonreí cuando lo vi parado allí mirándome tocar en silencio.

Continué tocando maravillada por su presencia, era como un bálsamo del que no me saciaría jamás… aunque pasaran los años.

Él me sonrió y caminó atravesando la habitación, el hotel había dejado a nuestra disposición la sala de ensayos de la orquesta que tocaba cada noche en el salón de baile, por lo que teníamos rienda suelta para utilizarlo mientras estuviéramos aquí.

Sonreí meneando la cabeza cuando lo vi sentarse en el piano, era increíble que los dos hombres que habían cambiado mi vida tuvieran los mismos gustos… el piano y yo. Sus ojos marrones se fijaron en los míos y vi con deleite cómo posicionaba sus manos sobre el teclado, entonces cambié la melodía que había estado ensayando por largas horas en la tarde por una más suave, más lenta y delicada, una nana.

_¿Preparado?_ pregunté con una sonrisa suspicaz, él asintió con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y comenzamos a tocar al unísono.

Su nana… esa hermosa nana.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tantos recuerdos, tantos buenos momentos, tanta felicidad en mi vida, que casi no podía pedir más… solo, solo que estuviera Edward conmigo ahora. Solo eso. Mi corazón se oprimió con la realización que lo había dejado lejos, tan lejos de mí… tan lejos de aquí.

Sus manos corrían por las teclas de manera sublime y el orgullo quería estallar en mi pecho, el amor, la ternura… oh dios, gracias por darme tanto!

Cuando finalizó la pequeña pieza él saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia mí, rápidamente dejé mi chello en su pedestal y abrí mis brazos para atraparlo, su risa llenó el lugar en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos con ternura,

_Te amo_ susurré con devoción. Sus manos se alzaron a mis mejillas para borrar el camino de lágrimas que eran pruebas de mi profunda emoción…

_Yo también te amo mami._

Sonreí abrumada de felicidad. Tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos y dejé un suave beso en su nariz… él era tan hermoso.

_¿Por qué lloras?_ su vocecita me desconcertaba, por dios… si a veces hasta me parecía estar hablando con un adulto en vez de con un niño de seis años, era tan maduro para su edad. Sus ojos recorrían mi rostro con curiosidad y suspiré… nada podía ocultarle, había heredado los dotes de su padre para leer mis pensamientos y mis emociones.

_Extraño a papá_ dije secándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero luego le sonreí _pero estoy tan feliz… Eithan, mi amor… lo hiciste tan bien cariño. Cada día me sorprende más el talento que tienes_ acaricié sus cabellos cobrizos tan rebeldes como el de su padre y besé nuevamente su nariz.

_Papá me enseñó esa nana_

_Si…_ susurré _recuerdo cuando la tocó por primera vez… Helena tenía 5 meses y tu papi acababa de casarse conmigo, tu hermana se quedó dormida en mis brazos esa noche_

_Yo también extraño a papi_ dijo recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. Un paseo por Londres con mis hijos no era lo mismo sin su papá, sin el amor de mi vida. Extrañamente odiaba a Emmett por eso, cada paso que había dado en esta vida desde que volvió a mí lo di con Edward a mi lado, no tenerlo en este lugar conmigo dándome su amor y su apoyo… dios, era casi agonizante, esto no estaba completo sin él.

_Lo llamaremos más tarde ¿te parece?... sebe estar trabajando aún_ dije mirando mi reloj sincronizado al horario de Inglaterra. Acaricié el cabello de mi niño y besé su frente. _ ¿Sabe Emilie que estás conmigo aquí?_ recordé de repente que nuestra nana tal vez estuviera preocupada. Emilie había sido eso para nosotros desde que salió de casa de Benjamin, ella y Sam estaban juntos, eran tan felices y yo era tan feliz por ellos.

_Hum… no, es que deseaba verte tocar y bajé, Emilie no me hubiese acompañado porque estaba ayudando a Hely a darse un baño y yo quería verte tocar._

_¿Sabes que no debes andar solo por el hotel ¿verdad?_

_Lo sé mami y lo siento_ agachó su mirada y sus manitos juguetearon con mi relicario que colgaba de una fina cadena en mi cuello. Con sus pequeños deditos abrió la joya en forma de corazón y sonrió al ver las fotografías, en una Helena y él abrazados y sonriendo, en la otra… mi único amor, Edward y yo mirándonos como si nada más existiera en el mundo excepto nosotros, en el día de nuestra boda.

_Papi dice que estabas muy hermosa ese día… que parecías una princesa_ murmuró mi hijo antes de besar con reverencia la fotografía. Sonreí con el gesto, Eithan había heredado los dotes de su padre para derretirme.

_Al igual que tu hermana, al igual que tu papi… él parecía todo un caballero_

Mi niño recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiro profundamente, _Cuéntame_ pidió por encima vez, a pesar de que había relatado ese suceso como si fuera el más hermoso de los cuentos por años, a mis hijos les gustaba oírlo una y otra vez más.

_Tu papi me sorprendió_ murmuré con una sonrisa. Recordar ese día me estremecía y me sacudía de tal manera que había asumido que junto a los días que mis hijos nacieron era el mejor de mi vida. Ese día Edward me había sorprendido como nunca.

_Él dijo que te quería mucho como para hacerte esperar…_

Sonreí asintiendo _Aunque tu papi era el que no quería esperar, pero no vamos a decirle eso ¿no?, la verdad es que yo deseaba mucho que ese día llegara._

_Cuéntame más mamita_ pidió mi hijo abrazando mi cintura y hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

_Cuando tía Rose y tu abuelita Esme me llevaron a probarme el vestido, yo ya lo sabía, ellas me ocultaron la sorpresa que habían estado armando con tu papi… pero me gustó tanto que no me importó._

Yo llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco ese día, era mi segunda boda, pero la sentía como la primera y definitiva. Era Edward a quien me debí haber entregado desde el primer día, era solo él. Siempre fue él.

Pero la mayor sorpresa me la llevé cuando bajé del auto ese día, el sol era brillante y el clima el apropiado… era verano y no había nada más hermoso que Seattle en verano. No había nada más hermoso ese día que Edward tomando mi mano al bajar del auto Rose.

Él parecía tan nervioso, ansioso… tan diferente a lo que yo sentía, serenidad y absoluta felicidad. Sin embargo no era solo porque me veía allí en frente, era por algo más también. Cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, él estaba frente a mí.

_Papá_

Él parecía paralizado al verme, al igual que yo… que al verlo allí no pude más que aferrarme a la mano de Edward como si fuera el pilar que no me dejaría caer. Los ojos de mi padre eran los mismos que yo conocía, solo que parecían cansados y nerviosos, sus manos se abrían y cerraban al costado de su cuerpo, como si estuviera deseando aliviar la tensión.

_Hum…Bella, cariño_ Edward apretó mi mano con inseguridad, _este es… mi regalo de bodas_

Despegué los ojos de mi padre… oh dios, mi padre. Y miré a mi futuro esposo, sus ojos brillaban de devoción, me miraban con fervor y anhelo… y con miedo. ¿Esa era su sorpresa? ¿a caso creía que no me gustaba?.._. oh mi Edward._

Alcé mi mano y toqué su mejilla antes de acercar mis labios a los suyos y dejar un suave beso,

_Pronto bebé… esta noche…_

Miré de nuevo al hombre que un día me había permitido ser quien era, quien fui y quien soy… mi padre. Él tenía sus ojos brillantes, su cabello bien peinado y lleno de canas, su bigote eterno y recortado… su traje de frac… ¿me entregaría a mi nueva vida? Oh si, no quería más que eso.

Solté la mano de mi amor y caminé atravesando el pequeño claro forrado en césped y pequeñas flores blancas, siempre mirando los ojos de mi padre.

_Oh papá…_

Sentí muchos ojos puesto en mí, en nosotros… pero no podía apartar los míos de ese par de marrón chocolate. Por mi cabeza comenzaron a correr una sucesión de imágenes, una tras otra… mi primer día en la escuela de su mano, nuestras navidades, cada una de ellas, solo él y yo… mi primera bicicleta y mi primera caída, sus manos nudosas colocando una bandita en mi rodilla herida, su presencia eterna… las lagrimas en sus ojos cuando me gradué en Europa, oh dios… él ya sabía, sabía que no me volvería a ver después de eso. Su mano reteniendo la mía cuando me entregó a él, a Benjamin… mi enojo y mi ira cuando supe que él me había vendido. Tanta furia injustificada, tanta mentira!

_Papá_ susurré ahogando un sollozo mientras caminaba hacia él. Lo vi tomar aire profundamente y exhalar como si estuviera aliviado,

_Hija_

Luego de eso solo lo vi caminar hacia mí y tomar mi cintura con ambos brazos para estrecharnos en un profundo abrazo,

_Oh papá…_ gemí en su cuello, _¿por qué?... ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?_

_Porque pensé que ibas a ser feliz… perdóname hija, por favor, perdóname_ dijo con voz áspera.

_No sin ti a tu lado, no con él…_ susurré entre sollozos _no me vuelvas a dejar, papá… soy feliz ahora, esto no sería completo si tú no estuvieras aquí_

Él me tomó de los hombros y me miró a los ojos, alcé mis manos para borrar la huella de sus lágrimas, mi padre…

_Hablaremos de todo lo que tú quieras hija, pero ahora estoy aquí para entregarte al hombre que está ansioso por poner su anillo en tu dedo… es el correcto ¿no?_ preguntó con una sonrisa suspicaz mirando por encima de mi hombro.

_Si_ sonreí _es el único… el correcto_

_Bien_ dijo suspirando, su mirada se apaciguó y sonrió con nostalgia _lo supe desde el momento en que me encontró y me habló tantas maravillas de ti… de todo lo que me perdí. Es el correcto esta vez_ volví a sonreír y colgué mis brazos en sus hombros… no podía creer tenerlo allí, en ese día verdaderamente especial, conmigo.

Y no hubo más palabras, no hubo más reproches, ni conjeturas, solo un profundo abrazo que se hizo eterno, por todo el tiempo que no había podido abrazarlo. Solo podía permitirme ser feliz y dejar el dolor atrás, porque delante de mí se me habrían nuevas posibilidades de ser feliz junto a los que amaba, él incluido.

Esa tarde él me entregó, luego de llevarme del brazo por un ancho y largo corredor cubierto por una alfombra blanca y pétalos de gardenias, él entregó mi mano al único hombre en ese salón, que me miraba como si yo fuera el sol que iluminara su oscuridad… mi Edward.

_Cuídala con tu vida hijo…_ susurró mi padre palmeando la mano de Edward cuando tomó la mía. _Gracias por devolvérmela…_

Edward asintió con una sonrisa humilde y tomó mi mano con fuerza entrelazando nuestros dedos para caminar hacia donde el ministro nos esperaba.

_¿Fue cuando tuviste que viajar con Emmett a investigar un caso?_ susurré mientras subíamos las escaleras al altar, él sonrió y alzó las cejas,

_Que perspicaz mi amor, ahora… sé mi esposa ¿si?_

Sonreímos juntos mientras tomábamos nuestras posiciones, él nunca dejó ir mi mano, nunca apartó sus ojos de los míos y yo nunca los aparté de los suyos. Con cada palabra de entrega, devoción y amor que dijo en sus votos, me parecía increíble poder amarlo más y más… pero lo hacía, lo amaba cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Esme se acercó a nosotros con mi hija en sus brazos, mi pequeña Helena… ella traía en su manita pequeña el anillo, que como siempre trataba de ofrecer… Edward lo tomó antes de dejar un beso en su regordeta mejilla y volteó a mí para colocarlo en mi dedo,

_Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, te tomo a ti Isabella Mery Swan, con esta alianza que simboliza mi amor y entrega total a ti, para ser parte de tu vida, para respetarte, amarte y adorarte, en cada momento de la mía … tanto tiempo como vivamos_ él deslizó la banda de oro y platino, como lazos entrelazados, en mi dedo y besó mis nudillos… _te amo bebé_ susurró con sus ojos verdes ardientes fijos en los míos.

_Oh mi amor… creo en tu promesa y te amo…_

Fue mi turno cuando Alice se acercó con el anillo sobre una almohadilla blanca rectangular, lo tomé y miré a mi amor… las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta. Dios… quería decirle tantas cosas en ese momento… tantas…

_Yo Isabella Mary Swan, te tomo a ti Edward Anthony Cullen…con esta alianza como símbolo de mi amor eterno, mi devoción absoluta y mi entrega total a ti, mi único amor. Para ser parte de tu vida, respetarte, amarte y adorarte en cada segundo de la mía… por toda la eternidad._ deslicé el anillo igual al mío, pero más grande, en su dedo anular y levanté la mano para besar la banda de platino y oro… _yo también te amo_ susurré con una sonrisa entre lágrimas.

Él suspiró sin dejar de mirarme y negó con la cabeza con incredulidad, sus ojos brillantes y llenos de emoción, su pecho lleno de orgullo subiendo y bajando con una respiración errática…

_Si mi amor… solo tuya…_

_Con el honor que la iglesia me confiere, los declaro marido y mujer_ palabras que selló este acuerdo, el único que valía para mí, el único que me traería felicidad.

A penas el ministro dijo las palabras, Edward dio un paso hacía mi y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, en un segundo mis labios chocaron contra los suyos en un beso ferviente y lleno de promesas, que no veía la hora de cumplir. Su lengua acarició la mía sin restricciones, sin vueltas ni pérdidas de tiempo, haciendo caso omiso de los aplausos, de los abucheos de Emmett, de los carraspeos de otros. Pero finalizó cuando unas pequeñas manitos tocaron nuestros rostros.

Helena en brazos de Esme nos recordó que teníamos una vida por delante, no… no solo una vida, una eternidad.

Ese día fue día de amor, amistades, reencuentros y ´pura dicha y felicidad. Bailé el vals con mi padre y mi Edward, corté el pastel con la mano de mi esposo sosteniendo la mía, abracé a Esme negándome a soltarla cuando me dijo "_no he perdido a mi niño, he ganado una hija_…", reí con euforia cuando Carlisle y Charlie se pelearon por sostener a Helena, lloré con Alice y Rose cuando me abrazaron luego de tirar el ramo, quien tomó Rose, luego de caer al suelo y aplastar a Alice… Emmett vitoreó subido encima de una silla. Se amaban tanto… Oh… y cuando él quiso sacar mi liga, Edward se le adelantó y se enterró debajo de mi vestido sosteniendo mi cadera, tomó la liga con los dientes y la sacó de mi pierna, luego de besarla se la tiró a Emmett en el pecho,

_Consigue tu propia pierna para sacar eso_ dijo con una sonrisa socarrona antes de tomar mi cintura y besarme una vez más.

Y acuné a mi niña mientras su padre tocaba en el piano la hermosa melodía que ahora mi hijo tocaba a la perfección, luego de ocho años desde esa noche en que Edward la había tocado por primera vez para mí.

_Como me hubiese gustado estar ahí… y comer pastel_ dijo mi hijo en mis brazos mientras ahogaba un bostezo,

_Cariño, tienes pastel en cada fiesta de cumpleaños… a demás cuando lleguemos a casa puedo hacerte uno, ya sabes que es lo que mejor me sale_ revolví sus cabellos,

_No, a mí me gusta el pastel de la abuela Esme_ murmuró cruzándose de brazos y con una mueca enojada a pesar de que se aguantaba la risa,

_¿Qué?... ¿el pastel de la abuela Esme?_ llevé mis manos a los costados de su cuerpo y le hice cosquillas _Esos es inaudito jovencito!_

Eithan se retorcía en mi regazo mientras reía sin detenerse, era la única manera de quitarle el sueño, esta noche tenía que estar lucido para mí, él estaba allí en representación de su papá… quería que al menos de uno de los dos hombres que amaba con todo mi corazón, estuviera allí mirándome.

_ Eithan!_ la voz de mi hija nos sacó de nuestro pequeño mundo. Mi pequeña Helena estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, sus manos en puño sobre su cadera y su pie tamborileando en el suelo de linóleo. Ella se había convertido en una hermosa niña de 8 años, con el cabello ondulado como el mío y de color castaño, su piel pálida y sus enormes ojos verdes esmeraldas _Emilie te está buscando, mamá!... ¿no lo regañarás? Lo buscamos por todo el hotel!_

_Cariño, perdona por no avisarles que estaba conmigo… estábamos… en una charla interesante_ dije levantándome de la silla y comenzando a guardar mi chello en su estuche.

_Si pero_ ella miró hacia atrás_ Eithan! Vamos… mamá, ponte bonita, vamos!_ con eso salió corriendo del estudio de ensayos.

_Mami… mi hermana está loca ¿lo sabías?_ dijo Eithan seriamente. Reí tomándole la mano y con la otra aferrándome a mi estuche, salimos de allí hacia la suite para prepararnos, la noche estaba cerca.

~g~

Me miré al espejo… y me vi, si, ella que se reflejaba allí era yo, tan hermosa, tan natural y resuelta, pero tan triste…

Dios, lo necesitaba…

_No, no, no… no llores Bella, hablaras con él antes de tu actuación, dios… Edward, te extraño_ susurré ahogando un sollozo. Me sentía tan perdida sin él, cómo me había acostumbrado a su presencia en momentos como estos!...

Respiré profundo y lancé el aire suavemente, una… dos… tres veces, la angustia estaba allí en mi pecho aún, pero estaba bajo control, o esperaba que lo estuviera toda la noche.

_No seas cobarde Bella, maldición mi amor, ¿por qué te necesito tanto? ¿Por qué me hiciste necesitarte tanto?_ susurré abriendo bien los ojos y abanicándomelos con mis manos para no dejar correr mis lágrimas. Tomé un pañuelo tissue del tocador y sequé las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de mis ojos, la maquilladora que había enviado la organización del evento no estaría muy contenta si me veía con mi rímel corrido y mis ojos llorosos.

Sentí unos pequeños golpes en la puerta y sonreí a pesar de mi tristeza,

_Mami?... ¿te estás poniendo bonita?_ preguntó Eithan detrás de la puerta.

_Si cariño, mami se está poniendo bonita_

Me miré al espejo una vez más, mi vestido de gaza azul se pegaba a mi cuerpo deliciosamente envolviendo mi torso y vientre, dejando mis hombros desnudos y cayendo en suaves ondas hasta el suelo desde la cadera. Me veía bien, mi cuerpo recuperado de mis dos embarazos me había beneficiado con un poco más de curvas en la cadera y había hecho mis pechos más grandes, algo de lo que Edward estaba exclusivamente agradecido.

Suspiré profundo acomodando un mechón de cabello que había caído de detrás de mi torzada en la nuca y me sonreí a mí misma en el espejo, mi esposo me había dicho una vez que me amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, pero para que todo fuera más fácil para mí, tenía que amarme a mí misma primero…

_Estas hermosa Bella… hermosa para él, aunque no esté contigo_

Pellizqué mis mejillas para darle un poco de color a mi palidez y respiré profundo otra vez. Esta noche tenía que demostrar el arduo trabajo que me había tomado todos estos años. Esta noche sería crucial… mi primera noche en Londres en un concierto exclusivo con la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres, era la mayor oportunidad que se me había presentado en mi vida.

Aro Casio me había "visto" tocar el chello en el Instituto de música en Seattle, habíamos organizado hace cinco años, un evento entre todos los padres del Instituto, para juntar fondos y llevar a nuestros niños a un viaje educativo a Boston, para que se interiorizaran con la Orquesta filarmónica de esa ciudad. La idea era despertar la orientación de cada uno de ellos, incentivarlos y mostrarles su posible futuro como grandes músicos. Aro, que era el director de la Orquesta nos ayudó a organizar la visita. Fue emocionante, los niños quedaron impactados con tanto talento y los profesores tuvimos la oportunidad de tocar junto a la Orquesta en una función privada para los padres y niños que componían la escuela de música.

Aro vio mi potencial, mi amor por el chelo y allí comenzó todo. Al principio fueron viajes a Boston para tocar en ciertas ocasiones en la Filarmónica, mientras tanto yo continuaba ejerciendo mi cargo en el Instituto de música en Seatlle. Luego vinieron las giras como invitada, la participación en una actuación junto con algunos chelistas en New York, unos cuantos congresos de música de jóvenes talentos y luego las invitaciones a tocar a Europa.

Tenía las puertas abiertas… pero nunca quise cruzar el umbral. Edward me apoyaba en todo, también mis amigos y mi padre… pero Helena y Eithan eran pequeños, no podía desprenderme de ellos cuando sabía que me dolería mucho cumplir mis sueños sin tenerlos a ellos conmigo. No, esperaría… Europa tenía que esperar.

Edward me acompañaba en ciertos viajes, algunas veces a Boston, otras veces a New York para los congresos, Esme y Carlisle eran los abuelos pacientes que cuidaban a sus nietos mientras mi marido me acompañaba a cumplir mi sueño.

Pero un día, hace un año, Edward me dijo que no podía esperar más, los niños eran lo suficientemente grandes como para acompañarnos y experimentar esta experiencia con nosotros. Las invitaciones para tocar en Europa continuaban llegando… nunca habían cesado, no mientras yo seguía visitando la Filarmónica de Boston. Londres era un sueño que me embargaba y me espeluznaba a la vez… era demasiado para lo que había esperado, sin embargo había aceptado la invitación de Charles Strudger, para tocar con la sinfónica de Londres en una noche especial.

Un sueño increíble hecho realidad.

Pero no lo tenía a él aquí conmigo… ¿de qué servía si no tenía el pilar más fuerte de mi vida para darme el ánimo que tanto necesitaba?... sin él no era nadie, no era Isabella Cullen, la famosa chelista de los Estados Unidos, era nada.

Saqué mi celular de mi bolso y miré si tenía llamadas perdidas, Edward había prometido llamar fuera la hora que fuera. Bueno, tal vez Emmett lo había mantenido ocupado a jornada completa en la oficina. Edward se había convertido en su mano derecha y prácticamente era el segundo al mando luego de él, no me extrañaba que estuviera ocupado…

_Oh dios, pero lo necesitaba tanto._

Pulsé la tecla de llamada cuando encontré su nombre en mis contactos y esperé ansiosa que esa suave y aterciopelada voz me atendiera a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Pero fui a parar al buzón de voz.

_Mierda_ gemí llevando el celular a mi pecho, _Edward… por favor amor, necesito escuchar tu voz antes de esta noche… te necesito bebé_

_Dios, no llores, no llores… Bella, solo sal y has lo tuyo._

Un nuevo golpecito me sobresaltó, _¿Mami?... ¿aún estás allí?_ Eithan estaba impaciente.

_Voy cariño, dame… un momento amor_

Había dejado el xenac exactamente hace 9 años y estaba considerando seriamente tomarme uno…

Negué a regañadientes y caminé hasta la puerta, cuando lo abrí estaba mi niño esperando por mí allí, jugando con un coche de juguete sobre el suelo.

_Al fin_ dijo dando un salto en sus pies _ven… quiero mostrarte algo_

Tomó mi mano con fuerza y logró llevarme por el corredor de la suite hasta la sala, reí por su entusiasmo.

_Hay alguien que te quiere ver_ dijo con una sonrisa. Emilie era la que estaba a cargo de prepararlos por mí, ella debería haberme ido a avisar que había alguien que quería verme.

Estaba por protestar cuando llegamos al salón,

_Feliz Noche!_ gritaron varias voces a la vez, alguien corrió a abrazarme mientras celebraba un cartel enorme que decía "_Te deseamos lo mejor!"_ , sus brazos me envolvieron pero mis ojos se quedaron fijos en esa persona que caminaba hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y tan hermoso como siempre…

_Edward_ susurré con mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Mis piernas reaccionaron y caminé rápidamente hacia él desenvolviéndome de Alice, que gritaba en mi oído que me deseaba lo mejor. Salté entre los brazos de mi esposo, que me sostuvieron a centímetros del suelo cuando me atraparon por la cintura. _Oh mi amor!... oh cielos… bebé, dios… te extrañé tanto_

_Shh… amor, te extrañé también cariño_ dijo él a mi oído. Por enésima vez esa noche tenía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello inhalando su aroma varonil y eternamente sensual y gemí de necesidad… oh dios, cuánto lo había extrañado!

_No me habías llamado, no atendías mis llamadas… me preocupé_ sollocé en su hombro,

_Quería darte una sorpresa cariño, lo siento_ sus labios me besaron suavemente en la sien.

_Fue mi culpa en realidad_

Me desprendí de los hombros de Edward en cuanto oí esa voz y miré con sorpresa a mi alrededor.

_¿Emmett?_ chillé cuando tomé conciencia de quiénes estaban allí a demás de Edward y Alice _oh por dios!_

Emmett me miraba con burla mientras tenía su brazo alrededor de Rose, que sostenía a Dilan, su pequeño de dos años. Esme me miraba con una enorme sonrisa mientras Carlisle besaba su frente y Alice sostenía mi otra mano mientras que Jassper su marido, sostenía el cartel que ella había tirado al suelo por abrazarme, Charlie sostenía a Eithan entre sus brazos…

_¿Están todos?_ gemí ahogando mis sollozos. Edward y Alice soltaron mi mano y corrí a abrazar a mi familia. Dios… lo amaba tanto _¿cómo?... oh cielos, ¿cómo no me dijeron nada? Edward!..._

_Te extrañé tanto hija, no quería perderme este momento…_ murmuró Charlie cuando lo abracé fuertemente. _Estoy orgulloso de ti cariño…_

_Lo sé papá_

_Charlie quería darte una sorpresa, Esme y Alice organizaron todo y Rose también… ¿tú te creías que íbamos a faltar esta boche amor? ¿Tú te creías que yo iba a faltarte?..._ volteé a mirar a mi amor, su mirada me fundía y acaloraba mi cuerpo como si lava viva recorriera mis venas… lo amaba, no había duda de eso, pero parecía como que cada día que pasaba lejos de él alimentaba esa hambre voraz por su cuerpo, por su pasión, su deseo… eso nunca iba a morir entre nosotros.

Solté el cuello de mi papá y caminé hacia mi esposo.

_Nunca dudé de ti mi amor_ dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos mientras él envolvía mi cintura con los suyos _sabía… de alguna manera, que esta noche iba a ver tus ojos verdes centellando en la oscuridad desde el escenario, como aquella vez ¿recuerdas?_

Él sonrió de lado y acercó su boca a mi oído, _Siempre mi amor, siempre estaré allí_

~g~

Me mordí el labio con fuerza pero por suerte no hubo sangre ni cortaduras. Estaba esperando que digan mi nombre en la presentación de la Orquesta para salir a escena.

Estaba nerviosa no lo podía negar, pero sobre todo… estaba ansiosa. No podía creer en el lugar donde me encontraba esa noche, era un sueño hecho realidad no había concebido nunca, pero que cuando comencé a ver que yo podía hacerlo, me fui convenciendo poco a poco que tenía talento y que por algo estaba allí.

Dijeron mi nombre unos minutos después, cuando creía que podía caer desmayada en cualquier momento. Cuando salí por uno de los laterales del escenario me concentré en mirar al director de orquesta que me esperaba en el centro del escenario con una mano levantada, por más que solo deseaba ubicar a mis hijos y mi esposo entre el público.

_ Muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche, querida Isabella_ murmuró con reverencia el director cuando llegué a él y le tomé la mano, hizo una pequeña reverencia con la que me sentí halagada.

_El gusto es inmensamente mío_ dije emocionada, el anfiteatro estaba lleno de gente, los asientos colmados y los balcones que estaban a los lados también, todos vestidos de gala, algunos con pequeños binoculares que me hicieron recordar las grandes obras de opera a las que había asistido en mi otra vida.

El director me acompañó a mi silla, que estaba frente a todos los músicos que se repartían entre violonchelistas secundarios, violinistas, flautistas y demás instrumentos. Los graves y los agudos separados por grupo, clasificados entre los instrumentos de viento y los de cuerda y percusión. Yo tenía un lugar privilegiado, frente al público y el director, una silla más adelante que los demás, como chelista solista.

Había tocado muchas veces en esa posición cuando era la invitada, pero aquí, sentada entre la honorable Orquesta sinfónica de Londres, era un inmenso honor.

Coloqué mi chello en posición y mi arco con mi mano alzada sobre las cuerdas, esta noche tocaría "Nessum Dorma" de Puccini, una de mis melodías favoritas. Tomé una respiración profunda y me tomé esos segundos previos mientras el director preparaba su batuta, para buscar a mi familia en el público.

Me tomó poco tiempo, ellos estaban sentados en las primeras filas, Edward con mis dos niños a su lado, mi papá junto con Esme y Carlisle y rose entre Alice, Jassper y Emmett. Todos mirando al escenario con expectativa y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me centré en los ojos de mi amor, del único que podía domar mis nervios y que podía hacer que mi ansiedad bajara de 90 a 10, mi Edward.

_Te amo_ susurré solo para él, que sonrió repitiendo las mismas palabras, nuestra conexión iba más allá de todo.

Fijé mis ojos sobre el cuaderno de partituras que tenía frente a mí y miré luego al director, él mantuvo su batuta en alto un momento antes de comenzar a moverla suavemente… mi señal.

El arco, mi chello y yo éramos uno en ese escenario, esa hermosa melodía era mi preludio a todo lo que venía para mí y mi familia. Si, tenía un sueño, después de años en que fueron aplastados y suprimidos, con la llegada de Edward en mi vida habían vuelto a resurgir, con más fuerza, con más ímpetu.

Las notas nostálgicas que hablaba de las estrellas si un barítono las hubiese cantado, que hablaba del amor, de la noche… salió perfecta en mis manos. En conjunto, el suave sonido de los violines y el coro fue lo que lo hizo especial… lo habíamos ensayado, pero con la sala llena de publico atento todo sonaba irreal, increíble.

No podía pedir más nada en la vida, lo tenía todo, el amor al arte, mi música, mi padre, mis hijos y un hombre que me amaba incondicionalmente…

Cuando las ultimas notas flotaron en el aire en ese tremendo auditorio, las lagrimas mojaron mis mejillas… dios, era tan irreal que temía despertar y descubrir que había sido un sueño.

Al terminar el auditorio estalló en aplausos, se pusieron de pie al igual que yo y el director me tomó de la mano,

_Increíble, Isabella… increíble!_ gritó por encima de los aplausos, juntos tomados de la mano hicimos una reverencia al público, parecía que nunca iban a dejar de aplaudir. Emmett aullaba sosteniendo a Eithan sobre sus hombros, mi niño sacudía su puño triunfante y Helena en brazos de su papá aplaudía con una enorme sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro, Edward aplaudía como los demás, pero había eso en sus ojos… eso que me estremecía tanto a veces. Una especie de orgullo mezclado con devoción.

Un niño de la edad de mi hija llegó a mi lado con un enorme ramo de flores, el director tomó mi chello en sus manos y yo tomé el ramo de flores enorme besando al niño en su mejilla.

Minutos más tarde bajaba las escaleras del escenario hacia los camerinos, con mi ramo de flores en mano, mi asistente llevando mi chello y varias personas siguiéndome, entre ellas representantes de las más destacadas escuelas de música y Orquestas de toda Europa. El director mismo me presentó a varios de sus colegas y sorprendentemente muchas cadenas de televisión querían mis palabras, era abrumador…

Yo solo quería llegar a mi camerino, ver a mis hijos y esposo y volver a Estados Unidos, las propuestas podían esperar, había mucho de qué hablar todavía y no podía decidir sola, Edward y yo éramos un equipo, un todo…

Tomé un vaso de champagne que me esperaba en mi camerino y deshice la torzada de mi nuca, mi cabello cayó libre por mis hombros al fin y masajeé un poco mi cuero cabelludo… dolía.

Los golpecitos en mi puerta no se hicieron esperar y sin siquiera llegar a abrir, una personita chiquita entró como un torbellino y se tiró a mis brazos,

_Mamá!... estuviste increíble!_ bramó Eithan antes de soltarme y comenzar a narrar mi actuación desde su punto de vista agitando sus manos con fuerza imitando mis movimientos en el chello. _... y la gente te miraba como si fueras la princesa más linda! Helena casi se pone a llorar, papá solo se la pasó diciendo "oh por dios, Bella… mi Bella, te amo" y abuelito Charlie lloró… yo no lloré porque soy niño_ se alzó de hombros _pero te aplaudí fuerte, fuerte, oh… y tío Emm aullaba como un lobo_ comenzó a reírse.

_Estuviste estupenda amor_ la voz de mi esposo me distrajo de mi hijo que continuaba con su relato. Me aferré a la cintura de mi marido y él sostuvo la mía con ambas manos, besó mi cabello antes esconder su rostro en mi cuello _toda tú, tu talento y tu ímpetu, todo eso que mostraste a los demás hoy, solo era la cima del iceberg llamado Isabella, ¿eres consciente de que allí afuera te esperan muchas cosas, verdad? ¿eres consciente de que en este momento tal vez eras la mujer más deseada por muchos hombres y mujeres? Y no me refiero de manera sexual…_

_Me sobrevaloras_ murmuré recorriendo su cintura debajo del saco de su frac, _si es así, no quiero esa atención, solo me interesa la tuya_ besé su cuello recorriendo con la punta de mi lengua la piel dulce debajo de su oreja.

_Mhmm mi amor_ ronroneó _ sigue haciendo eso y tendré que sacarte de aquí_

_¿Qué esperas?... oh mi amor, custodio mío, no hay lugar en el mundo donde quiera estar ahora mismo más que en tus brazos, enredados los dos entre sábanas blancas_ susurré en su oído antes de morder el lóbulo.

_Bebé… siempre seré tu custodio, ahora… ¿me dejas sacarte de este lugar?_

_Siempre…_

Helena y Eithan se tomaron de la mano y Edward tomó la mía, tomé mi ramo de flores con mi mano libre y abrimos la puerta del camerino. Cuando salimos al corredor, los músicos de la orquesta y los periodistas estaban haciendo un bullicio en el que era imposible pasar, algunos querían una foto conmigo, otros solo unas palabras… pero Edward me sostuvo fuerte de la cintura y logró encaminarme a la salida sosteniendo de la mano a Helena.

Saludé a muchos en mi camino, escuché las propuestas de giras con famosas Orquestas y filarmónicas de Europas para ir de gira con ellos, algunos me propusieron contratos y otros presentaciones en algunos eventos.

No quería nada… había tiempo, solo deseaba estar con el hombre que amaba y mis hijos.

Al llegar al auto y ayudarme a subir, la mirada de Edward lo decía todo…

_Oh bebé…_

El único contrato que había firmado a sangre, con él… solo con él… y sería eterno, mi amor, mi devoción, mi alma por completo, solo a él… y para siempre.

"…_Y si se apagan las luces, si se enciende el infierno, si me siento perdido se que tu estarás conmigo, con un beso de rescate…"_

* * *

_Bueno, muchas gracias por compartir esta historia conmigo y por leerla y por dejar sus reviews. fue LA historia para mí, mi custodio hermoso y su afan por prteger a costa de todo a su Bella. Gracias por acompañarme a pesar de ser un largo camino, hermosas... las espero en mi perfil para compratir más fics con ustedes, muchas gracias._


End file.
